Old Bones
by Alariel
Summary: When a strange human is rescued from orcs by Mirkwood warriors, he immediately asks for a private audience with the Prince. He tells Legolas that he has information for Isildur's heir, information that he and his ancestors have been guarding for 3000 yrs.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The concept of Middle Earth and all who live there was the brainchild of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story is meant to be entertainment only and I receive NO monetary compensation for it.

**Summary**: The Star of Elendil also known as the Elendilmir, was the beautiful white gem set in a filet of mithril that was the token of royalty worn by the Kings of Arnor and was Aragorn's by birthright. When a strange human is rescued from orcs by Mirkwood warriors, he immediately asks for a private audience with the Prince. He tells Legolas that he has information for Isildur's heir, information that he and his ancestors have been guarding for over 3,000 years. This information must be passed on for that which has been kept secret is in danger of being discovered, something that many lives have been sacrificed to keep from happening. The time has come for the responsibility of the Elendilmir and he who wore it last to be passed on to his kin.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

This story is AU and the OC characters of Anayah Dúnedhel and her Thurin Tirith Guards will appear later in the story.

**AN1**: I will be posting two chapters today because this one is so short.

**A/N2**: The "_Disaster of the Gladden Fields_" excerpt was taken from J.R.R. Tolkien's book _Unfinished Tales_ written by J.R.R. Tolkien and edited by son Christopher Tolkien, and will be in _Italics_. My thoughts or additions will be in regular case letters.

**A/N3**: The last few paragraphs of this chapter will be used in context with the mystery and will appear in another chapter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Bravery is the capacity to perform properly even when scared half to death.  
Omar Bradley

Chapter 1

Prologue

Disaster of the Gladden Fields

_After the fall of Sauron, Isildur, the son and heir of Elendil, returned to Gondor and there assumed the Elendilmir as King of Arnor. The King of Arnor wore no crown, 'but bore a single white gem, the Elendilmir, Star of Elendil, bound on his brows with a silver fillet_.

_Isildur remained in Gondor for a year, restoring its order and defining its bounds. When he at last felt free to return to his own realm he was in haste, and he wished to go first to Imladris, for he had left his wife and youngest son there, and he had moreover an urgent need for the counsel of Elrond._

_So it was, as is told in the legends of later days, that the second year of the Third Age was waning when Isildur set forth from Osgiliath early in Ivanneth_ (September), _expecting to reach Imladris in forty days, by mid-Narbeleth_ (October). _He took three of his sons with him, Elendur, Aratan and Ciryon._

_On the 20th day of their journey, as they came within far sight of Greenwood the Great, the sky became overcast and a dark wind came up from the Sea of Rhûn laden with rain. The rain lasted for four days; so when they came to the entrance to the Vales, between Lórien and Amon Lanc (Naked Hill) at the south-west corner of Greenwood, Isildur turned away from the Anduin, swollen with swift water, and went up the steep slopes on its eastern side to gain the ancient paths of the Silvan Elves that ran near the eaves of the Forest._

_They were near the end of their day's march, on the 30th day of their journey and were now just passing the north borders of the Gladden Fields, on a path that led to Thranduil's realm. Orcs suddenly came out of the surrounding forest and attacked them in what seemed to be an organized fashion._

_Elendur, who was in his father's confidence, reminded the King that 'they were bearing burdens of worth beyond all reckoning.' Isildur then gave unto his esquire, Ohtar, the shards of Narsil, his father's sword, instructing his esquire to 'save it from capture by all means necessary by all means that you can find, and at all costs; even at the cost of being held a coward who deserted me. Take your companion with you and flee! Go! I command you!' Then Ohtar knelt and kissed his hand, and the two young men fled down into the dark valley._

It was said afterward, that Isildur had been wearing the Elendilmir at the time he was shot dead by the Orcs and, in fact, that might have been the case. However, it could also be assumed that the 'friend' that fled with Ohtar, Isildur's esquire, was, in fact, carrying away the original Elendilmir that had been handed down from Silmarien to Elendil the Tall, father of Isildur. Perhaps the Elendilmir that Isildur wore at the time of his death had been nothing more than a beautiful duplicate. Perhaps the King might not have wanted to endanger the great jewel any more than he had wanted to endanger the shards of his father's sword.

When what was thought to be the original Elendilmir was found in Orthanc after the death of Saruman, it had been surmised that the former white wizard had taken it from the dead body of Isildur then had callously thrown the dead King's body aside to be lost in the Anduin forever.

But what if that had not been the case?

What if Ohtar's companion had actually been a second Token Bearer? What if Ohtar and his companion had been separated and the second Token Bearer had tried to make it to Lórien but for some reason never reached his destination? What could have happened to the original Elendilmir?

This, then, is the story of the great jewel's strange journey, a journey that spanned over 3,000 years.

And so it begins...

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Flight_: The trees began to despair that the human would reach safety before the Uruks, who drew closer to their quarry by the minute, caught him. There was one last bit of assistance they felt they could give the man, and would be more than willing to do so, for they had long before deemed the human's cause worthy of their intervention and assistance. A deep sigh ran through the branches then, touching leaf, branch and bark as it passed from tree to tree, gaining momentum as it traveled onward towards the place where there were those who might be more able to help the man than they.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Soccer-Bitch: Thanks for reviewing the final chapter of _Possession_. Hope you enjoy this story as well.


	2. Flight

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter One

**Summary**: See Chapter One

**A/N**: Thoughts are in _Italics_.

"_The bravest are surely those who have the clearest vision of what is before them, glory and danger alike, and yet notwithstanding go out to meet it."  
Thucyclides_

Chapter 2

Flight

His heart beat wildly in his chest and the muscles in his legs were now almost too leaden to move any further and had begun to cramp from the abuse of too many miles spent trying to elude his pursuers without resting. Still, he forced himself to keep moving, vowing to run until his heart burst from his efforts and death took him or until his pursuers caught up with him. He would not give up, and with Ilúvatar's mercy, he would achieve his goal and fulfill his destiny by passing on his message to the one of the two he had come so far to find.

At first, he had been chased by the slavers who had invaded his village and had taken everyone captive, to be taken to and sold in the slave markets near Rhûn. They had started chasing him after they had spotted him running from the village and sprinting towards Mirkwood and what was called "The Narrows" after which it was his intention to turn north and head towards the Mirkwood King's Palace and hopefully there find one of the two beings he sought. The slavers had kept up the pursuit until they had run out of either endurance or initiative, or perhaps both, and had given up the chase. For whatever reason, they abandoned their pursuit and were unwilling to go any further.

He had slowed his frantic pace, thinking himself safe, but it was not long until that feeling of relief and safety had been ripped from him. Sometime after he had entered the "Narrows" on the southern border of Mirkwood, he had been attacked and new pursuers had taken up the chase begun by the slavers.

He frantically looked over his shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the evil creatures, the Uruk Hai that had been pursuing him for miles. Even though he could not see them, he could still hear them crashing through the underbrush, their heavy footfalls bouncing off the soft turf and tripping over the exposed roots and fallen branches of the great trees. Their rough voices echoed among the trees, the inhabitants of the forest who witnessed their passing with disgust and loathing. The black speech of the Uruk Hai was offensive to the tender spirits of the leafy inhabitants of Mirkwood who leaned as far away from the loathsome creatures as they could when the foul creatures came near.

The man's breath came in ragged gasps, for he had been running for miles now without rest, and even though he was considered more fit than most humans were, his strength was beginning to wane. The trees did what they could to help the man escape by lifting a root here, lowering a branch there, anything to impede the progress of the human's pursuers. They knew it would not be enough to save his life, however, and acknowledged among themselves that without intervention, the man would soon be caught and would suffer unmentionable horrors at the hands of the creatures that pursued him without reprieve.

The trees began to despair that the human would reach safety before the Uruks, who drew closer to their quarry by the minute, caught him. There was one last bit of assistance they felt they could give the man, and would be more than willing to do so, for they had long before deemed the human's cause worthy of their intervention and assistance. A deep sigh ran through the branches then, touching leaf, branch and bark as it passed from tree to tree, gaining momentum as it traveled onward towards the place where there were those who might be more able to help the man than they.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The trees moved their branches, the leaves rubbing together, rustling and crackling, speaking in the language of the forest as they tried to encourage the human who was swiftly and nimbly running beneath their eaves. In turn, he smiled up at them in acknowledgement and appreciation of their act and, during one short pause for rest, whispered a word of thanks to his forest friends who were doing their best to keep despair from his heart.

His heart's greatest fear was that the Uruks would capture him before he had a chance to reach his destination and deliver his message to one or both of the beings he had come so far to find. If the Uruk's caught him, it would then become his duty to make sure that they would not be able to wrest from him the secret that was in his charge. If he was caught, he knew he would have to take his own life and if his hand was so forced, the secret he and his people had kept for 3,000 years would die with him.

He had come to Mirkwood to find the Prince, the one called Legolas Greenleaf, the friend and heart-brother to Isildur's heir and if luck smiled on both he and his mission, Isildur's heir would be in Mirkwood as well. If such were not the case it would be through the Prince that he would be able to find the young Dúnadan ranger and deliver the message that he was guarding with his life.

Halgar ran over the possibilities in his head. If he was lucky and the Ranger was with the Prince then he would take both beings to the secret rendezvous but if the Ranger could not be reached in time, he could send word to him then would take the Prince to the secret place. But if the worst should happen and he should be caught and escaped or was wounded, or if he was nearing death, he would pass on enough of his knowledge to the Prince, who would then be charged with helping the Ranger to uncover the rest of the secret.

It might just all be for nothing, he thought to himself, for his strength was almost at an end and his burning, trembling legs were threatening to betray him by collapsing on him. More often now he was finding himself stumbling over impediments in his path that would have meant nothing to him if he had been less tired. It was becoming more and more difficult to keep running and this time when he looked back over his right shoulder he could see the Uruk Hai, and could see the look of anticipation on their faces as they determined that their quarry was finally almost within their grasp.

He stumbled then, and fell to the ground and just after he did, heard the hiss and hum of many arrows as they flew over his head. Halgar knew that if he did not pick himself up and move, it would mean his death and so, from somewhere deep inside, he found the last bit of determination he had as well as the last piece of strength he possessed, and after rising to his feet, began to run one last time. Behind him, he heard the screams of dying Uruk Hai then the sound of retreating footsteps as all those who were not dying, turned and ran away.

As he ran, now almost in a panic, he was so focused on carrying out his mission that he was not paying a great deal of attention to what was happening behind him and no attention at all to what was in front of him. And so it was that when the Mirkwood archer stepped out from behind a tree, Halgar was unable to halt his forward momentum in time and barreled into the fair being, causing both he and the elf to fall heavily to the ground.

"Please forgive me Master Elf for it was not my intention to harm you. Please forgive my awkwardness."

Halgar extended his hand and helped the elf before him to rise from the ground and as he bent over his knees, trying to catch his breath, was surprised to find the elf smiling at him. The fair being started to brush the leaves and dirt off his clothing as if he was a person of some importance and not just a clumsy human who had knocked him to the ground not but a minute before. Then the need to complete what he had come to do rushed back at him and his fatigue was pushed aside as he respectfully but firmly pushed away the hands that were tending to him.

"Please do not trouble yourself with my well-being, Master Elf for I am not worthy of your attention and must continue my journey with all haste. It is imperative that I find the Prince of this grand and beautiful realm for I have a message of great importance to deliver to him."

The elf continued to smile at the human who was pushing his hands away from him while trying to speak and gasp for air at the same time. He could tell that the man had come a great distance at great speed and judging from the paleness of his complexion, the sweat beading his brow as well as the trembling in his legs, he was on the verge of collapse.

"Stay with us awhile and take your rest, mellon-nín for I fear that if you do not that my friends and myself will find you not much further up the trail, collapsed from exhaustion for you are pale and trembling. The trees told us of your plight and we came to your aid and would not now see you go any further without food and some proper rest so that you may regain your strength."

"I fear you do not understand the immediacy of my mission and that I cannot rest, I must not rest, until I have found the Prince and passed my message to him."

Halgar was surprised when several elves stepped out from behind the trees and others climbed down from where they had been sitting on branches above where he had been speaking with the elf for he had thought that he and the elf had been alone. For a moment he again felt on the verge of panic and briefly wondered if he had stepped from one bad situation right into another.

As the elves began to set up camp, Halgar began to despair, for it was becoming apparent that the elves that had saved his life by driving off his Uruk pursuers were not going to give him further aid, at least not this day. It was also clear that they were not going to let him leave until he had eaten and rested and Halgar knew that each moment that he delayed could be disastrous for that which he was in charge of protecting. He tried one last time to get one of the Mirkwood elves to take him to their Prince so that he could deliver his message and when he found himself again ignored, he sank to the ground, his head in his hands and began to cry with frustration.

He felt like he had failed in his responsibilities and though he did not realize that it was his exhaustion and despair that was making him feel this way, Halgar felt that there was only one other option left to him. Slowly he drew his curved dagger from its sheath and gazed at the simple ivory handle and curved, sleek blade as he turned it this way and that in his hand. Halgar realized that when he finally used it and ended his life, that the efforts and sacrifices of all the brave men and women who had come before him and who for millennia had kept the secret, would have been in vain. It was his own inability to complete his mission that had doomed them all.

Halgar reach to the neck of his buttoned tunic and undid the clasps until his heart was bared, ready to receive the blade now poised above it. Closing his eyes, and after begging the forgiveness of those who had walked the path he was now preparing to leave, he raised the blade high then drove it downwards. His eyes snapped open as he felt a hand grab his wrist and stop the deadly journey of the knife and when he looked into the sympathetic, sapphire eyes of the elf kneeling before him, he finally realized that he had not failed for he had indeed, just found the Mirkwood Prince.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**COMING NEXT**: _Conversation_: "I first thought that perhaps you were a bit daft and I must admit that I am still withholding my judgement on that particular thought. However, I will grant you a private audience, if only to find out whether you are a danger to the Heir or not. If at the end of our conversation I feel that you _do_ pose a threat to Isildur's Heir, and therefore to my friend, rest assured Master Human, that you will never leave Mirkwood again, for I am the Prince and if I so choose, nobody will ever find your body."


	3. Conversation With A Prince

**A/N**: This is an extremely long chapter but when I tried to divide it into two separate chapters, it broke the flow of Halgar's story. If this chapter is too long let me know and I will see to it that the following chapters are shorter**.  
  
A/N**: The preview of the next chapter contains a mildly violent scene.**  
  
**8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
_Feel the fear and do it anyway.  
Susan Jeffers _  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Conversation with a Prince  
  
It took a few moments for the fact to register in Halgar's exhausted mind that the Mirkwood archer he had run into and had knocked to the ground and the elf kneeling in front of him, staying the hand that held his dagger, were one and the same being. The human dropped the dagger from his shaking hand and went to his knees before the elf, head bowed low.  
  
"I most humbly beg your forgiveness, Prince Legolas, for knocking you to the ground earlier and for having caused you pain and distress by my foolish and inattentive actions."  
  
Legolas laughed as he helped the human rise to his feet.  
  
"There is nothing to forgive mellon-nín, for it was I who stepped into your path - you did not step into mine."  
  
He looked the man up and down, noting the gray pallor of his face, the dark circles under his eyes and the incessant trembling and having had much experience with Aragorn under the same conditions, he knew that the man was on the verge of passing out on him. He motioned towards the ground, indicating that the man should again be seated.  
  
"Please Master Human, be seated before you fall down. When we have finished setting up our night camp, we will bring you food to eat so that you can replenish your energy."  
  
He turned away and accepted a water flask that another elf brought him.  
  
"Until then, please drink this water and rest."  
  
As the Prince turned away to attend to other duties, Halgar sprang to his feet once more, and followed the elf as he walked away.  
  
"I do not want to seem or to sound ungrateful, my Lord for I know that you as well as your fine and able Warriors have gone out of your way to help me when you probably had other important things to do. I only wish for you to know that it is imperative that I speak with you privately - and as soon as is possible."  
  
Halgar made as if to lay his hand on the Prince's shoulder and suddenly found his way blocked by two other elves who had appeared as if out of nowhere, and one of whom now held his outstretched hand in a vice-like grip at the wrist. The human was not about to give up, however, and continue to speak to Legolas as he walked away from him.  
  
"Please forgive me my Lord for I meant you no harm, and I certainly did not mean to enter Mirkwood without your permission, so please, I beg of you not to think ill of me for my inadvertent trespass. I only wish for a few moments of your time to speak to you and give you the message I carry which is of grave importance."  
  
Legolas paused and the two elves who had stepped between the human and himself earlier now walked up to him and counseled him on the matter of the persistent human.  
  
"Legolas, you cannot lower your guard around this human for you do not yet know what his intentions toward you are. I know that at first glance it appears that he does not have an ulterior motive for wanting a private audience with you, but I must remind you, my Prince, that you do not know this man nor do you know who sent him. What if he is an assassin?"  
  
Casting surreptitious glances at the human, Legolas spoke at a level he knew the man would not be able to hear.  
  
"Tilion, he was being chased by the Uruk Hai, for Eru's sake, and not only that but the trees of Mirkwood petitioned our aid on his behalf so how dangerous could this human be? I personally do not see any harm in letting him speak with me for a few moments. Besides," he smiled and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, "you will be there to see that nothing happens to me!"  
  
The second elf, looking from the human back to Legolas, also cautioned his friend.  
  
"But what if he is just nuts?"  
  
When Legolas laughed, the sound of his voice was almost a musical experience and the branches of the trees around them shook with happiness at hearing the sound of their beloved wood elf laughing. He laid a reassuring hand on the second elf's shoulder.  
  
"I hang around with Estel and the twin sons of Elrond, Gelmir, what kind of danger could this half-dead human pose to my safety?"  
  
Gelmir nodded, for once in full agreement with his Prince.  
  
Halgar had been trying to follow the conversation but had never learned any of the language of the elves and so did not know what the three were actually saying. He did, however, have a small talent at reading body language, and he knew that the two elves were trying to convince their Prince that he might be in danger if he were to grant him an audience. When it looked like the debate would continue Halgar tried the only other thing he could think of that might convince the Prince to grant him a private audience.  
  
"Then the destiny of the Heir of Isildur means nothing to you?"  
  
For a moment Legolas froze, for of all the elves around him, he was the only one that knew anything at all about Aragorn's lineage and destiny. The fact that someone he did not even know, not only had information about his friend and knew that he was acquainted with the human, but was willing to make others privy to that information, both bothered and intrigued him.  
  
His eyes had a dangerous glint to them as he walked up to the human and grabbed him firmly by the elbow, then walked him a short distance away from their camp.  
  
"I will thank you, Master Human, never to utter that name out loud around me again."  
  
Halgar blanched at the feeling of both danger and protectiveness that were coming from the Prince. After looking around and making sure he was out of earshot of his friends, Legolas continued.  
  
"I first thought that perhaps you were a bit daft and I must admit that I am still withholding my judgement on that particular thought. However, I will grant you a private audience, if only to find out whether you are a danger to the Heir or not. If at the end of our conversation I feel that you _do_ pose a threat to Isildur's Heir, and therefore to my friend, rest assured Master Human, that you will never leave Mirkwood again for I am the Prince, and if I so choose, nobody will ever find your body."  
  
With no further words, Legolas turned on his heel and walked angrily back in the direction of his friends.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Halgar had to admit that the political and emotional power he felt emanating from the Prince as well as the protectiveness the elf had shown towards the future King of Men had been impressive and, in turn, had scared him spitless. He took a deep breath and sighed as he tried to get the trembling in his hands to cease. Sitting down on a nearby log, he tried to arrange his thoughts so that when he did finally deliver his message, he would not confirm the elves worst fear that he was, indeed, a babbling idiot.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
It was full dark in Mirkwood before the camp had finally been assembled to the elves' satisfaction with a fire blazing within a circle of stones and bedrolls laid out for the night. The elves, however, were standing in a circle around the human and the Prince and with their backs to the two so that they might have a small measure of privacy. When the human had appeared nervous at the presence of the elves, Legolas had firmly told him that he trusted his warriors to be discrete - perhaps more discrete than the human had been when he had uttered a certain name around all of them.  
  
Now Legolas sat cross-legged on the ground in front of the man, his back to the fire, and encouraged the human sitting before him to speak. After some moments of nervously playing with the hem of his tunic and gathering his thoughts, Halgar took a deep breath and released it and finally lifted his gaze to meet the sapphire eyes of the Prince. Legolas was somewhat surprised, for the man's eyes no longer seemed shy and uncertain but shone with the intensity of what he was about to say.  
  
"My Lord, are you familiar with the Elendilmir, also known as the Star of Elendil?"  
  
Legolas's eyes opened wide in surprise for the famous Elendilmir was the last thing he would have expected the human to talk about.  
  
"Yes, I am familiar with it as well as the legend that surrounds it."  
  
Halgar continued.  
  
"At the time of his death, it was said that Isildur was wearing the Elendilmir. But what if that was not the case and the friend that Isildur sent away with his esquire was a second Token Bearer and was, in fact, carrying away the original Elendilmir, the great jewel set in a mithril fillet that Silmarien had given to Elendil the Tall, Isildur's father? What if the Elendilmir that Isildur was wearing that night had been a fake?"  
  
Halgar shifted on the log and not being able to get comfortable, sat himself on the ground then picking up a small twig, began drawing meaningless patterns in the soil before him.  
  
"Isildur sent away the broken pieces of his father's sword with his esquire, Ohtar, rather than let it be taken by orcs. He commanded that Ohtar save the shards of the sword from capture 'by all means necessary, by all means that you can find, and at all costs; even at the cost of being held a coward who deserted me.' Why then would it not be logical for him to also send away the original Elendilmir, the sign of the King's station in Arnor, and also a family heirloom that had first been worn by his father? Would it not be perfectly logical and understandable that Isildur would not want to endanger the great jewel any more than he had wanted to endanger the shards of his father's sword?"  
  
Again Halgar fell silent, staring into the fire and wrapped in his thoughts and remembrances until Legolas spoke, gently reminding the man that he had a tale to tell and a message to deliver.  
  
"So what do you think happened to the Elendilmir - the real Elendilmir - if the one Isildur took with him to his grave was a fake? It is well known among the elves where the shards of Narsil as well as the Elendilmir that was made by the elves of Imladris after the death of the King are being kept. Are you trying to say that the you know where the original Elendilmir, the original jewel given by Silmarien to Elendil the Tall, now lies?"  
  
Halgar smiled gently at the Prince.  
  
"It is not my intention to insult the beliefs or the legends of the elves, Prince Legolas - forgive me my poor use of words if you took that as my intent. I beg of you to allow me to finish my tale before you judge my words."  
  
Legolas nodded his head and indicated that the human should continue.  
  
"The servant carrying the Elendilmir, though gravely wounded in the ensuing battle, did his King's bidding and left, easily eluding his pursuers. In so doing, however, he had become separated from Ohtar and while his friend turned towards Imladris and safety, the second Token Bearer, seeing the horde of enemy standing between him and his path of escape, decided to take his charge to Lórien."  
  
Halgar had been nervously breaking his twig into pieces and now threw those pieces into the fire before he continued.  
  
"The servant was near death and still far from his destination when he encountered a stranger who took pity on the wounded man and took him to his village, which lay hidden at the mouth of the Ninglor River. The stranger hoped that their healer might be able to help the wounded man that he had found struggling along the path to the Golden Wood. Unfortunately, there was not much that the village's healer could do for the young man except to make him as comfortable as possible until he finally died as a result of his wounds."  
  
The two looked up as an elf walked up to them and offered each a bowl of stew.  
  
"Hannon-le!" Halgar nodded at the elf who bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.  
  
"Do you speak our language?" Legolas asked in surprise.  
  
The man shrugged his shoulders shyly.  
  
"Only a few words, unfortunately. I have been tied up with other concerns as of late and have not had the opportunity to seek someone out to teach me more."  
  
The two ate in silence and finally, after finishing off his portion, the man sat his bowl down and continued telling his story.  
  
"Before his death, the Token Bearer begged the Village Leader to retrieve Isildur's body and entomb it along with the Elendilmir explaining that the King's body could not be returned to Minis Tirith because he had broken the faith of the free peoples of Middle Earth when he had kept a certain other token for his own instead of destroying it."  
  
Halgar looked around him but when he saw that the other elves were not listening, he was apparently satisfied with the privacy issue and continued.  
  
"The Token Bear, ever faithful and loyal, did not feel that Isildur's body should have been callously thrown back into the Anduin as it had been. The dying man also passed on a prophecy that had once been told to him that though the Dark Lord had been defeated once, the day would come that Sauron would return to power. He also said that legends had also foretold that an heir of Isildur would come forth to challenge the Dark Lord at this time and it would be to this Dúnadan Ranger, and to him alone that the Elendilmir as well as the bones of Isildur were to be given to do with as he saw fit."  
  
A log in the fire suddenly popped loudly, sending sparks of fire to the border of the stone ring causing both Legolas and Halgar to jump. The two laughed softly and sheepishly.  
  
"Master Human..."  
  
"My name is Halgar, Prince Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Halgar it is then. Halgar, I have noticed in the course of your tale that you have gone from proposing 'what ifs' to sounding as if you are telling about something that you have personal knowledge of. Perhaps you would be willing to explain the reason for this change?"  
  
"I am getting to that, my Lord and only beg your patience for a while longer."  
  
The blonde Prince nodded.  
  
"For over 3,000 years, the responsibility for the deathbed request of the original Token Bearer was passed down from one Legend Keeper, as they became known, to another. Not only have they faithfully guarded their secret, but they have also kept records of every chieftain of the Dúnedain as well as their children. In this way, they were able to keep track of Isildur's rightful heir, even though, for many generations, the heirs kept themselves in exile while the rule of Gondor fell to the Stewards. Because of the records that were kept, when the time came, they would know who the Heir was and would be able to deliver their charge to that man."  
  
Halgar took a long drink from the flask that Legolas held out to him for with the long telling, his throat had become dry and his voice somewhat hoarse.  
  
"Hannon-le, my Lord." He said as he handed the flask back to the elf seated in front of him.  
  
"The villagers have guarded the secret of the existence of these Legend Keepers as faithfully as each Keeper has zealously guarded the secrets of what lies inside the tomb. Eventually, there came a time when reports reached us that the Dark Lord had once more begun to stir in Mordor and we knew that the time had come for the Legend Keeper to pass on what he had been guarding for so long. The man had, in fact, been en route to the village of the Dúnedain chieftain called Arathorn when word reached him that Arathorn had been slain by orcs. It was later found out that the Dúnadan did have a young son, Aragorn, who had been sent to the Elven haven of Imladris where Lord Elrond Peredhil had adopted the young child to raise as his own. Over the years, we have kept track of Arathorn's son and know that the young ranger, Aragorn, is now a young man."  
  
Halgar was exhausted, the flames of the fire were mesmerizing, and for a moment he found himself on the verge of falling asleep while sitting up until a hand on his forearm cause his eyes to snap open and his attention to come back to the matter at hand.  
  
"Sorry." He said sheepishly.  
  
With a sigh as heavy as the burden he carried, Halgar continued.  
  
"Long have we kept ourselves from the views of other people, for the secret kept by the Legend Keeper, the secret kept by me, was too great to risk by associating with others outside of our village. Knowledge of the Elendilmir could lead to knowledge of Isildur's heir and now that disaster has come to my village and we have been discovered by slavers, that could easily happen. I cannot allow the knowledge of either to fall into the hands of the agents of Sauron and so it is imperative that I find Isildur's Heir and pass on this knowledge immediately, for time is running out for us all."  
  
"What do you mean when you say that time is running out for you? Do you mean that it is running out for you or for the Heir - who exactly are you talking about?"  
  
Halgar saw that the Prince was frowning and realized that he must have sounded a bit vague as to who he was talking about.  
  
"I apologize that I was not a bit more clear, Prince Legolas, and I hope the final part of my story will explain what it is you want to know."  
  
Legolas nodded but otherwise remained silent. Behind him, an elf was putting more wood on the fire but after he had left, Halgar continued his tale.  
  
"Every person in our village undergoes a 'right of passage' ceremony when they reach the age of 18 human years. As part of the ceremony, they make a pledge - they pledge their lives - to keep the existence of the Legend Keeper a secret and to protect the Legend Keeper at all costs if the need should ever arise - even if it means laying down their own lives to do so. Every man and woman in our village who has reached the age of majority knows and accepts without question, just how vital it is to continue to keep safe - and secret - the knowledge we as well as our ancestors have all guarded for more than 3,000 years."  
  
Halgar picked up another twig from the ground near his feet and this time began to forcefully break it into tiny pieces. His mouth was set in a grim line and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears as he forcefully and angrily threw the pieces of the twig into the fire as if by doing so he might lessen the heartache and anger that was trying to consume his spirit. Legolas wisely remained silent, knowing that the time would come when the man would no longer have the need to keep his anger and grief inside of him.  
  
"Ten of our villagers - ten of my friends, some of whom I had known all my life - blocked the path I was running on by putting themselves between the slavers and me, and without thought for their own lives bought me the time I so desperately needed to escape. Like Isildur's two token bearers, I ran - I ran like a craven coward so that I would not be captured - I ran and my friends died, a fact that my heart refuses to accept though my mind tells me that I must. The slavers will take captive those who survived and will sell them in the slave markets of Rhûn."  
  
Halgar paused and wiped away the single tear that rolled down his cheek. The man jumped as he felt Legolas put a gentle hand on his shoulder for he had neither seen nor had he heard the elf move.  
  
"How is it that I can help you, Halgar? What is it that you need me to do?"  
  
Halgar turned to Mirkwood's Prince and heart-brother to the one he sought. He lowered his voice until it was almost a whisper when he spoke.  
  
"I need you to take me to Aragorn."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"I wish I could do that, mellon-nín but Strider is out with the rangers at the moment but if I send a message to his father, Lord Elrond, in Imladris, the Lord will see to it that Estel is called home."  
  
The human looked at the Prince with more hope in his eyes than Legolas had seen in them since the man had first run in to him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"And he will come?"  
  
"If I ask it of him, then I have to say that yes, he will come."  
  
Halgar sighed.  
  
"Then I can ask for no more. And you will come as well?"  
  
Legolas smiled encouragingly.  
  
"Yes, Master Halgar, I shall come as well."  
  
The human picked up his pack and started to rise from the ground and groaned in pain as his knees gave out on him, causing him to quickly sit back down. Legolas was immediately concerned.  
  
"And where do you think you are going, Halgar? You are exhausted and I can promise you that with the amount of running you have been doing since you left your village that your legs will not carry you five feet if they are not given at least a few more hours of rest."  
  
Halgar grimaced in pain, almost holding his breath as he tried to massage a knot out of the severely cramped calf of his left leg and was surprised when Legolas reached over and after gently moving the man's hand aside began to expertly rub and massage the tense, tight muscles. Within moments the muscle had unknotted and the pain was gone causing the man to raise an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you a healer as well, Master Elf?" There was a twinkle of mirth in the human's eyes.  
  
"All elven warriors know a bit about healing, Halgar, but this is something that Strider taught me. Human's are prone to having these cramps when they force their muscles to go beyond what they are capable of enduring."  
  
The man laughed, for he had recognized the teasing look in the elf's eyes and had not take offense at his words.  
  
"As to your last question, my Lord, I must return to my village immediately because the slavers may come back and search for the cave and it is currently unguarded and unsealed. I believe the slavers suspect that I either had some treasure or knowledge of treasure and that is why I ran and why my friends were so willing to die when they guarded my retreat. I will go back to the village and wait for you and your Strider there and if the slavers return, I will seal the cave and run again. If you find me dead or gone, then search for the entrance of the cave behind the northernmost house in the village for behind the house is an entrance that lies hidden behind a tree covered with climbing vines."  
  
When the human once more started to rise, Legolas gently pushed him back until he was again sitting on the ground.  
  
"One human alone, would not be enough to defend the cave and its secrets, Halgar, especially against a group of determined slavers. If you can be patient and wait for just a little longer, I will make arrangements with my warriors to send a message bird to Imladris and also to let my father know where it is that I am going after which I will accompany you back to your village. Together we will protect the cave until Strider arrives."  
  
Halgar inclined his head toward Legolas in a slight bow.  
  
"I am honored that you would want to accompany me back to the village, my Lord, and am not so prideful that I would not accept your offer of assistance, especially in a matter as important as this. I just pray that your trip is in vain and that all we have to do when we get there is sit around and tell tall tales until your Strider arrives. Perhaps the slavers have left for good."  
  
When Legolas saw him lower his eyes and look away he knew that the man was thinking about the people from his village that were doomed to spend the rest of their lives enslaved to someone else. Again he laid his hand on the man's arm.  
  
"I cannot speak for Strider with certainty, Master Halgar, but if I know him as well as I think I do, there is no way that he will be able to turn his back on those who have kept he and his ancestors safe, sometimes with their lives, for millennia. We will speak to him about the matter when we see him but until that time, do not despair, for all may not be as bleak as it seems."  
  
Legolas rose to his feet and motioned to Tilion and Gelmir. When the two approached him, he laid a hand on each of their shoulders.  
  
"Tilion, I want you to take a message to my father. I want the King to know that I am leaving on urgent business and that he needs to send a message bird to Estel in Imladris, in care of his father, Lord Elrond, asking that Estel meet me in the village that lies at the head of the Ninglor River. Ask my father to make sure that Estel understands the urgency of the matter and also to be alert for slavers that may be in the area. If my father does not hear from either Estel or myself in two weeks he is to contact Elladan and Elrohir in Imladris - they will know what to do."  
  
The Prince turned to the second elf.  
  
"Gelmir, I want you to take command of my contingent and start moving back towards the Palace tomorrow morning. Clear out any spiders, orcs, wolves or wargs that you encounter on your way back."  
  
"I don't get a good feeling about this Legolas."  
  
"Tilion, none of us will ever be able to get a good feeling about anything until Barad-dûr is brought down and Sauron is destroyed. Right now, though, I need for you to carry out my orders and deliver the message to my father for many lives may depend on your haste so take two warriors with you mellon-nín, and go."  
  
He gave his friend a gentle push towards where the horses were picketed. After signaling to two other elves and with a final farewell to his Prince and friend, Tilion rode off into the direction of the Palace.  
  
Turning back to the human, Legolas smiled, trying to calm the man's apprehensions.  
  
"I am sure that once Estel is located, it won't take long for him to get to us."  
  
He paused for a moment and when the human didn't speak further, he was the one that broke the silence.  
  
"I never asked you what the name of your village was, Halgar."  
  
"It is appropriately named, Prince Legolas as you will soon see, for we call our beautiful little village Hope."  
  
TBC  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
**COMING NEXT**: _The Journey Begins_: With a sneer of acknowledgement, the Uruk soldier tossed Legolas's limp body away from him then advanced on the much smaller human. He was surprised when the human did not seem to be intimidated and advanced on _him_, driving him back with the ferocity of his blows. Though the Uruk could tell the human was by no means a full-time warrior, he could tell that he did have enough knowledge of fighting techniques, just enough skill and all the heart necessary to be a major hindrance to him. He raised his own sword to put the human down, but when he did so, the smaller and faster being used the opportunity to drive the scimitar deep into the big Uruk's undefended stomach, ripping upwards towards his chest and effectively gutting him.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Alison H( ): Welcome Ali. It is nice to hear from you and I want to thank you very much for your review. When I was doing research for this story, I really wanted to write about something that hadn't been done before. I have all but about three of Tolkien's books and when I was reading about the Elendilmir, I found just too many unanswered questions. I thought it would be fun to write about the Star of Elendil and maybe fill in some of the gaps. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.   
  
silvertoekee: Welcome and thank you for your review. Thank you for the compliments - they had me blushing every time I read them! 8-) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
grumpy( ): Welcome back! I missed you! 8-) Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter where Halgar shares the rest of the story.  
  
aduwathiel: Thanks for the review and hope you like this chappie as well. Let me know how you like that Sindarin Dictionary! 8-)


	4. Friendship Defined

**A/N1**: Warning for language.  
  
**A/N2**: The story I am writing is, at its roots, one that has not yet been told and was intended to propose possible solutions to_ one_ of the many mysteries that appear in the Tolkien's trilogy. One of my very gracious reviewers offered a suggestion that I have been considering since I received her review and that was that I take my time writing the story so that the quality of the work would not suffer. For that reason, I have decided to post once each week, on Thursday which will mean that the chapters will more than likely be longer as well.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
_"Courage is doing what you are afraid to do. There can be no courage unless you're scared."  
-- Eddie Rickenbacher  
  
_Chapter 4  
  
Friendship Defined  
  
The sun had not yet touched the innermost shadows of Mirkwood when the white mare carrying one human and one elf, cleared the borders of the forest. The trio followed the Old Forest Road for a distance then crossed the Anduin River at the Old Ford, enjoying their journey which had been pleasant and uneventful as the two beings took the time, each to gain the measure of the other. They found that they had a common bond, a particular human, who was destined for greatness although to one of the beings, the man was already great - in his heart.  
  
Legolas was fascinated and suitably impressed by Halgar's knowledge of the history of Arda and knew that the knowledge the man had could only have been amassed over a long period of time. The Legend Keepers had done well by their duty and had preserved what each Keeper had been taught then had passed that same knowledge down to his or her successor in a precise and unchanged accounting of the events from the Disaster of Gladden Fields on.  
  
The elf shivered, and not only because of the temperature of the air along the west banks of the river, but also from the knowledge of what the cave in the little village of Hope held. To have the mystery solved, at long last, to finally know after over 3,000 years, what had happened to Isildur, was mind boggling. There had been many assumptions made and from these assumptions had risen speculations, legends and even ghost stories, telling of humans as well as elves seeing the ghost of the King walking along the banks of the river, wailing in despair, calling for his "Precious."  
  
He had never believed those stories although he remembered one occasion when he had been but an elfling when an older elf had told him the story just before he had gone to bed. Long had he remained awake that night, anxiously peering into the darkened corners of the room as if he expected to see the eldest son of the great Elendil come walking toward him dressed in the tattered rags of the dead.  
  
The two had been riding in silence for some time, each immersed in his own thoughts and quiet contemplations when Legolas's battle trained senses detected the approach of an enemy. He always had a part of his trained warrior's mind keeping watch wherever he traveled and no matter what else he might be doing, such alertness oftentimes was what kept him alive to face his next battle.  
  
He quietly pulled his mare to a stop underneath the shadow of the stately pines that grew at the base of the Misty Mountains. He gave Halgar a hand signal, silently telling the human to climb a tree and stay there and when he saw Halgar shake his head "_no_", Legolas shoved him, and none to gently, towards the nearest tree. With an irritated look on his face and a "we will talk about this later" expression, Halgar finally complied with Legolas's instructions and nimbly began to climb.  
  
Halgar finished hiding himself among the branches of the tree, stilled his movements, then worked to slow his breathing so his gasps for breath would not give away his hiding place, when a group of ten of the heavily built Uruk Hai lumbered out of the surrounding trees. These creatures, though bulky and built for power, were not as slow as some beings thought them to be. Reaching behind him for his first arrow, Legolas only had time to quick fire five times before he had to drop his bow and go to his long knives.  
  
His knives flashed in the sunlight as he stepped into the first Uruk, his long knife slicing deeply into the creature's belly then, without pause or thought bending forward and ducking under the deadly scimitar of the second Uruk while his blades sought yet another target. Halgar was fascinated by the speed with which the Mirkwood Prince wielded his deadly weapons, knives moving almost too fast for the fascinated human to see and with the instincts that only a seasoned warrior could acquire. But it was not _just_ the speed of the knives that impressed Halgar; it was how the elf seemed to know where each combatant was, what they were doing and what they were thinking. His lithe body twisted and bent, avoiding the poisoned scimitars of the Uruks while his own blades sliced through the chests or bellies of the beasts or their exposed throats, after which he would spin around their bodies to hack at their lightly armored backs.  
  
The Uruk Hai were the suicide soldiers of Sauron and when they went to battle they went to either kill or die - self-preservation was never an issue with them. As a result of this philosophy, their armor was thicker and more protective in front, for they theorized that if they faced an enemy, that enemy would not live long enough to attack them from behind.  
  
The downside of wearing this type of armor in combat was that too many beings knew the armor's vulnerability and were only too willing to exploit the armor's weakness, as did Legolas, who was now using this knowledge to his advantage. His blades bit deeply into the Uruks and very soon they were all down - it was over.  
  
Legolas leaned his back against a tree and bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and resting for a moment before using handfuls of grass to clean his blades then resheathing them beside the quiver on his back. Halgar knew that even though the elf had made it look easy and had finished off the enemy in short order, that it had taken much strength and endurance to do so.  
  
When he saw the Prince smile at him and motion for him to climb down out of the tree, he did so and for a moment his back was to the elf, and it was for that reason that he did not see the Uruk nearest Legolas stagger to his feet. When Halgar turned and saw the brutish warrior standing behind his friend, he opened his mouth to give warning but Legolas, seeing the expression on the human's face and instantly knowing what it was that caused him to act that way, spun around.  
  
The Uruk grabbed Legolas's throat with one hand and drove the jagged blade of his dagger deep into the elf's side with the other, twisting the blade and enjoying the look of shock and pain on the face of the fair being he held upright with one hand. The fiery pain from the poisoned blade raced throughout the elf's body and, as the hand around his throat that was preventing him from breathing tightened even more, unconsciousness took him and Legolas suddenly went limp in the Uruk's grasp.  
  
"Put him down you smelly, perverted, ugly-ass, freak of nature!"  
  
The Uruk, head cocked to one side, paused and looked at the human quizzically, for he had been unaware that there had been anyone else in the vicinity of the battle. Now there was a puny human standing in front of him with his own dead comrade's deadly sword held in front of him in a position that left no doubt in the Uruk's mind that the human before him meant business.  
  
With a sneer of acknowledgement, the Uruk soldier tossed Legolas's limp body away from him then advanced on the much smaller human scimitar held ready in one large hand. He was surprised when the human did not seem to be intimidated and advanced on him aggressively, driving him back with the ferocity of his blows. Though the Uruk could tell the human was by no means a full-time warrior, he could tell that he did have enough knowledge of fighting techniques, just enough skill and all the heart necessary to be a major hindrance to him. He raised his own sword to put the human down, but when he did so, the smaller and faster being used the opportunity to drive the scimitar deep into the big Uruk's undefended stomach, ripping upwards towards his chest and effectively gutting him.  
  
Halgar did not even bother removing the blade from the Uruk but let the foul creature drop to the ground with the blade still deeply imbedded in its body. He quickly went from one body to the next, making sure this time that all the Uruks were, in fact, dead then ran to Legolas and dropped to his knees beside him. With a trembling hand he felt under the elf's jaw line for a pulse and closed his eyes and gave thanks to his Creator, for the elf was still alive although his pulse was weak and somewhat irregular.  
  
Seeing the dagger protruding from the elf's side and the blood already flowing thickly from the wound, Halgar knew that he would have to act quickly to save his life. He also knew that he had to get the two of them away from the dead bodies before the smell of blood started attracting much deadlier predators than the ones that now lay before him.  
  
Halgar looked around him for the mare.  
  
"Oh, no." He said softly to himself.  
  
The cruelty of the Uruks had not just been directed towards the elf, for Halgar and Legolas's beautiful traveling companion now lay upon the ground, blood pooling beneath the jagged wound in her throat. For a moment the human knelt beside her, tenderly stroking the neck of the faithful animal.  
  
"Be at peace, my Lady." It was all he said before he rose from the ground and walked back to his stricken friend.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Halgar patted the elf's cheeks gently and called his name repeatedly until finally, with a weak moan, Legolas's eyes came open. He frowned in confusion then grabbed the human's arm in a vice-like grip as the intense pain from the poisoned wound in his side once more threatened to consume him and send him back into the darkness of unconsciousness. His whole body felt like it was on fire and instinctively his hands moved towards his side to grasp the dagger, until they were held still, and away from the wound by the human kneeling at his side. Halgar looked into his eyes and spoke soothingly to the injured elf, trying to hold his attention and when Legolas's eyes finally managed to focus on him, he relaxed a bit.  
  
"Legolas, I have to leave the knife where it is until I can get you a little further away from here. If I remove it then try to move you, you could very well bleed to death. I hope you can understand why we cannot stay here."  
  
When he saw the elf nod weakly he hurriedly put a makeshift bandage around the knife to slow the bleeding and stabilize the dagger. Then with an apology to the Prince for causing him additional pain, Halgar wrapped one of the elf's arms around his neck and slowly and carefully helped him rise from the ground. He knew just by the pallor of the Prince's face, and the way his knees kept trying to give out that he did not have much time before the elf would pass out. Knowing that it was imperative to reach his destination before that happened, Halgar moved quickly in a southerly direction to a little cave system that he knew of. All of the Legend Keepers knew every nook, cranny and cave that existed in the area in case they had to use these places to hide - as he had to hide now.  
  
He had just stepped into the cave he would be using as a shelter when the wounded Mirkwood Prince went limp in his grasp.  
  
TBC  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
**COMING NEXT**: _Legend Keeper_: And we must also recognize when it is time to run. Isildur's son knew that his father had to run rather than let what he carried fall into enemy hands. The King was so adamant about this and told his Token Bearers that even if it made them look like cowards for deserting their King, that they had to run. And for us, no matter what our heart and soul says to us, no matter how fiercely our heart aches for what we must do, we also, like the Token Bearers of that time, must run.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Kim( ): Thank you for the review and the advice. As you can see from Author's Note 2, I have decided to accept your advice and take my time with the writing. It is my greatest hope that I can preserve the integrity of the story while providing fanfiction readers with all the other elements that they have come to expect and enjoy. I hope that you continue to enjoy what I write and I hope to hear from you when something I write doesn't "quite hit the mark."  
  
Silabrithil: Welcome and thank you for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Deana: Thank you for reviewing my story. It is my hope that you continue to enjoy the journey of the Star of Elendil.  
  
silvertoekee: This story is depressing, yes, but at the same time is a story of outstanding courage and dedication. I am glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
aduwathiel: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you are enjoying that Sindarin Dictionary program. Hope you like this chapter.


	5. Legend Keeper

**A/N**: I had wanted this chapter to be a little longer than it is but I had to rebuild my hard drive over the weekend and so did not have the time I hoped I would have for this chapter. But, the computer is up and running again and almost all of the bugs have been worked out of it.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
_Activate yourself to duty by remembering your position, who you are, and what you have obliged yourself to be.  
Thomas ã Kempis  
_  
Chapter 5  
  
Legend Keeper  
  
Halgar gently lowered the unconscious elf to the ground, taking great care not to physically touch or jar the dagger still protruding from the wounded Prince's side. He briefly examined the jagged wound the vicious blade had made, and when he carefully moved the blood soaked bandage aside, he realized that he was running out of time for he saw that although the blood was no longer showing the Orc poison, it was beginning to flow faster. Removing his cloak, and laying it over the elf to stave off the chill of the darkened cave, he swiftly began setting up their little camp. In no time at all, he had a small fire going and water was set to boil in a small pot set on a tripod that spanned the flames within the small circle of stones.  
  
After making a comfortable palette for the elf made up of fragrant pine boughs with a cloak over the top, Halgar ever so carefully moved his wounded friend to it. It was his hope that the scent of the pine boughs would act as a soothing balm to the wood elf and would help hasten his recovery if he were to wake and find himself in such soothing surroundings.  
  
After coaxing Legolas to drink a pain potion, Halgar set out the herbs from his healing pack as well as several thick linen pads that he would use to try and stop the bleeding once the dagger was removed. With no preparations left to make, the human took a square of linen in his hands then braced his arm across the Prince's chest to help prevent any movements he would make during the procedure that would cause him further harm. Grasping the dagger's blood-slicked hilt, Halgar began to slowly and carefully pull it straight out knowing that if he did not pull the blade straight out that the jagged teeth of the blade could cause additional and possibly more extensive damage.  
  
Even though deeply unconscious, Legolas still cried out softly and tried to move away from the new pain and for this, Halgar whispered his apologies again. After the blade had been successfully removed, Halgar tossed the cruel thing away from him with a quick flick of his wrist, then immediately took a pad of linen with his right hand and used it to apply pressure to the wound. With his left hand, he stroked the injured elf's forehead, speaking soothingly to him, trying to get him to slow his breathing and calm down and letting him know that he was safe and being cared for.  
  
Although Legolas finally calmed and lay still, the wound still bled and after Halgar had discarded the third thick linen pad into the fire, he decided that he would have to take a different tack if he wanted to slow the bleeding before the elf bled to death. Still keeping pressure on the wound, the human rummaged around among his herbs until he found a special packet then smiled. Every Legend Keeper had a good knowledge of herbs and their uses but they also had a special herb, only to be used in the direst of circumstances, and whose name and possible uses were known only to them. The plant was a common one and could easily be found in the forest, its tiny white flowers being its own particular trademark.  
  
Quickly opening the small packet, Halgar took out a good, healthy pinch of the herb and after picking up another linen pad, pressed the herb into the wound then placed the linen pad over it. Again he smiled for it was not but a few moments later that the bleeding began to slow significantly until finally the blood flow was to the point where the jagged opening could finally be stitched. After carefully cleaning the area around the wound, Halgar stitched and bandaged it then sat back on his heels and took a deep breath – for the moment, the crisis was over.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Over the years, Halgar had developed a habit that he would use in moment of extreme stress or when the burdens of solitude would lie heavily upon his heart. It was a habit that not only offered him consolation but also helped him focus his mind away from the negativity that could easily distract him at a time when he needed to keep his mind on the business at hand. Now, as he fought to lower his friend's fever and the possibility occurred to him that he might not be able to save the elf, he fell back on his habit and from it gained a measure of peace of spirit so that he did not fully give up hope. He began to recite the line of the Kings.  
  
"Elros Tar-Minyatur, Vardamir Nólimon, Tar-Amandil, Tar-Elendil ..."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Snuffling sounds just outside the cave caught Halgar's attention and he immediately looked around the cave for something he could use as a weapon. His eyes fell on Legolas's ivory-handled knives and after quietly unsheathing one of the knives, he moved silently to the entrance of the cave. Staying to one side of the door, the human cautiously looked outside, carefully scanning the bushes, trees and any other place that could be used as a hiding place for an enemy. When he finally determined that whatever had made the snuffling sounds had departed, he forced himself to relax, slowly releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he turned and walked back to the fire, resheathing the long knife next to its twin before once more sitting himself beside the fire, once more staring into the mesmerizing flames and once more losing himself in his own thoughts and remembrances.  
  
A small rustling sound and moan from Legolas immediately brought Halgar out of his dark thoughts and he again focused his attention on his wounded friend. Turning to the Prince, he lightly brushed the side of his face with the back of his fingers, trying to calm him and give him what comfort he could although he knew in his heart it wasn't much and definitely not as much as he deserved. After he had quieted, Halgar studied the Mirkwood Prince, noting the air of quiet nobility that did not leave him, even in unconsciousness. Halgar smiled at this, for even though wounded and unconscious, he recognized readily the kind heart and loyalty of the being lying before him.  
  
Halgar had not had many dealings with elves and though he knew much about their race through the lore he had studied over the years, his practical knowledge of the Eldar was almost nonexistent. The concept of immortality was almost unimaginable to him and he could not conceive of living for ten thousand years and probably more nor could he understand what joy could be derived from living that long.  
  
The Prince began to stir and this time Halgar knew that he was regaining consciousness. Kneeling beside the wounded being, he waited until the elf's fever glazed eyes opened and after they had wandered around the cave for a bit, came to rest on him. He smiled then took the elf's hand and held it.  
  
"Welcome back my friend."  
  
Legolas tried to acknowledge the human, but found he could not for his throat was too dry and he could get no sound passed his lips. When he put his hand to his throat, Halgar understood what he wanted and after carefully raising his head and upper body a bit, helped him drink from a water flask that he had nearby. When he had drunk his fill of water, Legolas pushed the flask away and Halgar helped him lay back down and after he had rested for a moment and had gathered his strength, Legolas tried once more to speak.  
  
"What happened? What happened to that last Uruk?"  
  
Halgar shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I persuaded him to put you down." Halgar said simply.  
  
Legolas frowned.  
  
"And how did you manage that one?"  
  
"I gutted him with his own friend's scimitar."  
  
Legolas was silent for a moment while the import of the human's statement sank in. Seeing the man blushing as if in embarrassment, he tried to put him more at ease.  
  
"Then I owe my life to your skill with an orc blade."  
  
The human laughed which caused the blonde archer to smile for his laugh was the kind that you could not be around without feeling your spirits lift and once again he found himself comparing the man to Aragorn. Still laughing, Halgar began to assemble his healing supplies so he could change the elf's bandages. Helping Legolas sit up he carefully began to unwrap the bandages but when Halgar saw that even this small task was causing the Prince pain, he began to talk, in an attempt refocus his friend's discomfort on something else.  
  
"Those of us who commit the rest of our lives to keeping the secrets of the cave, also commit the many years of our apprenticeship to arduous training in many fields. We are trained to be a self-contained unit that is capable of existing on our own in any type of situation, any time and anywhere. In other words, we are capable of being whoever we need to be at the time we need to be that person, and are capable of defending whoever that person is which means we are willing to go to any lengths to protect the secret that we are committed to carry."  
  
Legolas suddenly turned pale and shut his eyes, biting back a groan of pain as the pain from his wound, regardless of Halgar's gentle tending, almost made him pass out. Halgar laid a comforting hand on the Prince's shoulder and patiently waited until the pain spasm had passed and Legolas was once again in control of himself. Halgar felt the elf squeeze his arm and knew that he was trying to let him know that it would be all right for him to continue with what he had been doing. As he once more began cleaning the wound, he noted the sheen of sweat on the elf's brow and pausing what he was doing for a moment, reached for another bowl of cool water. After dipping a clean piece of linen in the bowl he gently wiped the sweat off his friend's face, after which, he went back to cleaning the dagger wound as well as to the telling of his story.  
  
"There are some people in our village, and who are in the minority, thankfully, who are reluctant to bless our simple life for they see no purpose to what we are doing and show no desire to learn what it is that we do we do all day long and why we do it. These people, though well-intentioned, believe that our efforts would be more beneficial to those who live in our village if our time was spent tilling a field or planting a garden. They think that all we Legend Keepers do is sit idly all day long and think happy thoughts and dream."  
  
Legolas chuckled then grimaced when even this small act produced intense pain.  
  
Halgar finished rebandaging the wound then helped his friend drink a pain potion. Brushing the back of his fingers across the elf's forehead, he frowned as he felt the excessive heat of fever and while the two waited for the pain potion to take effect, he continued his story.  
  
"Our entire existence, from the time we first take our oath is dedicated to duty and service, the duty of keeping and caring for the secret of the cave as well as service to our community. We are the teachers and healers for everyone who lives in Hope which proves, I'll have you know, that we do more than just sit all day and think happy thoughts!"  
  
Halgar took a small stick that was laying nearby and stirred the dying embers of the fire, encouraging it to burn a little hotter as he laid another piece of wood on the little flames. The temperature in the cave was a little cool and he did not want the cooler temperatures to have an adverse effect on an already sick patient.  
  
"Our training consists of many things and we are continuously adding to the knowledge we already have so that we will have something of quality, something more than what we started with, to pass on to the next successor when our time finally comes for our final journey. Our training includes all facets of life, herbs and their practical application in medicine, and we learn how to fight so that we can protect others and ourselves against stupid Uruks who don't know when to die. We don't have the skills that the elves do, that is a given fact, but the little we do know serves us well when we need to apply our skills in battle. We need to learn as much as we can of the lore of Middle Earth so we can better understand the world we live in. And," he adjusted the light blanket he had placed over Legolas, "we must be good runners and horseman."  
  
Then Legolas saw a sadness come to the man's eyes that he knew reached back 3,000 years and that laid witness to the event of that time though long gone.  
  
"And we must also recognize when it is time to run. Isildur's son knew that his father had to run rather than let what he carried fall into enemy hands. The King was so adamant about this and told his Token Bearers that even if it made them look like cowards for deserting their King, that they had to run. And for us, no matter what our heart and soul says to us, no matter how fiercely our heart aches for what we must do, we also, like the Token Bearers of that time, sometimes must run."  
  
Legolas felt his eyes getting heavier as the pain medicine finally began to ease his discomfort.  
  
"We must be compassionate and humane in all of our dealings in life – well, with killing orcs being one of the few exceptions. We must be able to blend in wherever we go and in all situations and we must be physically and mentally willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done."  
  
He smiled as he replied to Halgar's statement.  
  
"You sound like someone else I know. Maybe you will get a chance to meet her one day."  
  
Halgar looked at the elf.  
  
"I think maybe I would like that, for if your friends are anything like you then it would be my honor to meet them."  
  
The Prince smiled at the human kneeling by his side, just before his eyes again slipped shut.  
  
For a time Halgar just sat beside the elf and watched him sleep and weighed Ilúvatar's gift of death that had been given to human kind against the gift of immortality that he had given to his firstborn, to the elves.  
  
The elf laying in front of him, if he lived the night and barring a death by other means in the future, would live until time itself grew old whereas he, a mere human, and one of Ilúvatar's second born, would live perhaps another 40 or 50 years - if he was lucky. Finally, he would make his final journey beyond the circles of the world to a place or destiny of which only Ilúvatar knew about. Death couldn't be all that bad for it would be a release from all the ugliness, hurt and malice of the world he lived in and a place where he knew his relatives – all those who had gone before him – waited to greet him and welcome him home.  
  
On the other side of the scale of life were the elves with the gift Ilúvatar had bestowed on them – the gift of immortality. Halgar wondered how immortality could even be considered a gift. There was nothing on Arda, and he couldn't conceive of anything in the Undying Lands, that would not eventually wither in a being's heart – that would not eventuality grow old and cause the heart and soul to beg for the release of the final journey. How many times in 50,000 years or even 100,000 years could you look at the same tree or even its offspring and think that particular tree was still beautiful?  
  
Halgar sighed deeply as he rummaged in his pack and took out a piece of dried meat to nibble on as he thought on the intricacies of life.  
  
If there was truly duality in Ilúvatar's song then how could there be no evil in Valinor where there was supposed to be so much good, no sadness where there was such bliss? And the way he had learned it, Valinor itself would only last as long as did the elves' beloved Arda and when the end of days finally came, Arda as well as Valinor would be gone forever. Where did the elves go after that?  
  
He looked at Legolas again and sighed. Even with so many unanswered questions, the elves were satisfied with their lives and accepted their fate without protest and no matter how many years passed, their faith in the bliss of the Undying Lands never wavered. Maybe that was the secret to understanding the immortality of the elves. Maybe the answer could be found in a single word – faith.  
  
A log popped in the fire and Halgar jumped and laughing at his own jittery nerves, he put another piece of wood on the fire then stirred the embers so the new wood could burn better. Realizing that the supply of wood he had gathered earlier wouldn't last the night he decided to leave the cave and gather more and after checking on the condition of his friend one last time Halgar rose from the ground and walked outside. Halgar knew that his responsibility as a healer and his instincts would tell him, even after he left the cave, if the Prince grew restless or even if he woke.  
  
As he began to gather the wood from the ready supply of dead wood around the entrance, the realization suddenly hit him that once he had passed the responsibility for the contents of the cave over to Aragorn, the responsibility and duty that had been his for most of his life would have been fulfilled and would be gone from his life forever. For the first time in his life, since the last Keeper had passed the responsibility for the cave and the jewel to him, he didn't know what he would do. For good or ill, his job was ending and he was suddenly finding the prospect a little daunting. He would miss the jewel he had almost built a relationship with over the years and he would miss Isildur as well, for every time he entered the cave, he could feel the spirit of the great King's presence.  
  
Halgar suddenly found his eyes full of tears because he knew, no matter how much he wanted to avoid thinking about it, when he and Legolas finally got to Hope, he would have memories to face and bodies to bury – and that would be one of the hardest tasks he had ever faced in his life. There was some comfort that he would not have to face this particular challenge alone. Of that fact he was certain for he had seen the heart of Mirkwood's Prince and knew with certainty that he would not lack for an emotional or physical ally.  
  
TBC  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Deana: Thank you for the review. To answer your question, yes, Legolas will be in Chapter 5. Our Mirkwood Prince will be in a good many of the chapters in this story as will Aragorn and the Twins. My OC characters will not enter the story until later. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Moriarwen: Welcome – and thank you for the review. This story is going to be history and mystery and a little fun along the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Star-Stallion: I haven't heard from you in awhile! Welcome and thank you for reviewing my story. Hope you continued to enjoy it.


	6. Hope

**A/N1**: Well, things worked out this week and now that my computer is behaving a little better, I was able to get this chapter out. It is long but I think that it moves forward enough and holds enough interesting things in it to keep you all entertained for a while.  
  
**A/N2**: The story of Eärendil the Mariner was paraphrased, in parts, by myself from "**_Of the Voyage of Eärendil and the War of Wrath_**." This story can be found in the Silmarillion and will be in _italics_.  
  
**A/N3**: If you see a similarity in dialogue when Legolas and Halgar are arguing over who will carry Legolas's pack, you are not seeing things - it was done intentionally.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
_"Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."  
-- Dorothy Thompson  
  
_Chapter 6  
  
Hope  
  
The first thing Tilion did when he got to the Mirkwood Palace was hand the reins of his lathered horse to one of the stable hands and the second thing he did was miss the first step leading to the front doors of the Palace and fall heavily to the ground, bruising his shoulder where it hit the step his foot had just missed. And no, he couldn't be alone when such a thing happened, there just had to be several elves watching when he humiliated himself and who did their best not to laugh outright.  
  
Red-faced, Tilion picked himself up and after dusting himself off and noticing the tear in his leggings, still managed to make his way to the Palace doors without humiliating himself further then went inside to find the King and deliver his message from Legolas. He finally found King Thranduil in his office, working diligently on a stack of correspondence that had been accumulating over the course of the last few days while he had been busy mediating a dispute that had arisen between a delegation of humans from Laketown and some of his own elves over a missing keg of honey.  
  
The keg of honey had allegedly disappeared while the two groups were exchanging other goods with the humans claiming that the elves had taken the keg without paying for it while the elves claimed that the humans had never offered the keg as a sale item. The argument had been a heated one and had lasted three _extremely_ long days until on the afternoon of the third day, a messenger had arrived from Laketown informing the head of the human delegation that the here-to-fore missing keg of honey had been found right where someone had left it - sitting on the loading dock.  
  
With many apologies and much bowing, the head of the human delegation had told Thranduil that he would have the keg of honey sent to Mirkwood, free of charge, to try and make up for the fuss that had been made and in an effort to try and mend any breach in elf-human relationships that might have come about as a result of the mislaid accusations. Thranduil had been every inch the Mirkwood King - fair, dignified and awesome in demeanor and bearing - but when the delegation had finally passed through the gate and was gone out of his life, he truly considered dancing down the hallway - almost.  
  
Now he sat at his desk, trying to catch up on the paperwork when there was a light knock on the door and looking up, Thranduil saw one of his son's Lieutenants standing there waiting for his King to invite him into his office. Thranduil tried to remember the elf's name and couldn't place him at first, but when his eyes traveled down and saw the torn leggings, he knew instantly who the elf was. Tilion was his name and though the young elf was a force of nature on the battlefield, off the battlefield he was the clumsiest elf that Thranduil had ever known and who, he was sure, couldn't walk and talk at the same time without falling, tripping over something or knocking something over.  
  
"Lieutenant Tilion - how nice it is to see you. Do come in please."  
  
Thranduil motioned for the young elf to enter his office and after he was settled comfortably in a chair, the King sat back in his, waiting for the young Lieutenant to tell him what he was there for.  
  
"My Lord, I come bearing a message from your son."  
  
Thranduil sat up straighter in his chair. Legolas never sent a message to him unless the situation was urgent - or had something to do with the Ranger.  
  
"Prince Legolas wanted you to know that he was leaving Mirkwood on urgent business. He asked that you send a message to Imladris by your fastest message bird to Estel in care of his father asking that Estel meet Legolas in the village that lies at the head of the Ninglor River. Estel must be made to understand the urgency of the matter and is also to be alert for the presence of slavers in the area. The Prince also told me to tell you that if in two weeks you do not received a message from either him or Estel that you are to contact Lords Elladan and Elrohir in Imladris and they will know what to do from there. That was all, my Lord."  
  
Thranduil thanked the young elf for delivering the message then tried his best not to look like he was cringing when Tilion almost knocked over an extremely old and valuable vase that was sitting on a table beside the door on his way out. After the young elf was gone, he immediately began composing a message to send to Imladris, for Legolas would not have said it was urgent unless it was. He trusted his son and would send the message to Imladris as quickly as he could even though his stomach was in knots and he got the feeling that this was going to be a bad one.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Halgar walked back to the cave with a full water flask as well as enough wood to last through the night and as he stepped through the entrance, his eyes immediately went to the wounded elf lying on the blanket by the fire. For the moment he was sleeping quietly and that was a good thing, Halgar told himself, for the Prince needed to gather his strength for their trip. They were only a day's march from Hope, a day and a half if they took their time, and he knew he could care for his friend better in his village where there was a warm bed for him to sleep in instead of having to sleep on the hard, cold floor of the cave.  
  
It was but moments later, when he was stacking the wood next to the fire that he heard Legolas begin to stir restlessly, mumbling something that Halgar could not understand. Walking to where the elf lay and kneeling beside him, he felt the Prince's forehead with the inside of his wrist and frowned when he felt the heat of fever. Quickly gathering a bowl of cool water and a piece of fresh linen, he dipped the cloth in the water and began sponging the face of the injured elf in an attempt to bring the fever down. He was already becoming delirious and Halgar knew that in his weakened condition, a high fever could quickly become life threatening.  
  
Legolas was becoming more and more agitated and when his eyes came open and began to wander around the cave as if he were looking for someone, the human could see that he did not know where he was and by his mutterings could tell that he did not even remember what had happened to him. Halgar was becoming worried for he knew that if he couldn't calm Legolas down that there was a very real danger that he would tear the stitches in his wound and it would again begin to bleed - and he was much too weak at the moment to be able to bare the added trauma.  
  
Legolas kept calling out for Estel and it was at that moment that Halgar understood that the bond the two shared was there even when sick or injured. They must have always been there for each other and even now, as delirious as the Prince was, he still called out for his best friend, searching for the comfort and reassurance that they would give each other even in their darkest moments.  
  
Though he knew that he could never be Estel for the injured elf, he would still do everything in his power to try to calm and soothe him. Thinking back to his own childhood and the times he would be ill, he remembered something that his mother did for him that always succeeded in putting him more at ease. Carefully lifting the elf's upper body, Halgar scooted in behind him and after pulling the blanket up a little higher, began to rock him, talking softly to Legolas and trying to reassure him, by his presence that everything was going to be all right.  
  
Legolas would lapse into his own language and even though he couldn't understand what he was saying, Halgar could tell that he was pleading with someone. Again, he berated himself for never having learned to speak any of the elvish languages for he knew if he had then his present task would have been easier - and more fruitful. He tried to remember anything he could - something elvish - that he could say to the distressed elf that might feel soothing and would be successful in calming him.  
  
Then he remembered a story that had been passed down from one Legend Keeper to the others and Halgar decided to tell the story to Legolas to see if the telling might reach him in his delirious state. Even if it did not, Halgar mused, the cadence of his voice might suffice in its stead.  
  
"Legolas, I think one of my favorite stories is that of Eärendil the Mariner. He was actually the first Peredhil - the first half-elven, to be born on Middle Earth.

**  
**_When Eärendil went to petition the aid of the Valar on behalf of the Two Kindreds, elves and men, he wore upon his brow, one of the Silmarils, the stone that carried the light that the Valar themselves had made. It is said that only because he wore the Silmaril was he able to find Valinor.  
  
Together he and his beloved Elwing walked the shores of the Blessed Isle. Leaving Elwing on the outskirts of Calacirya, Eärendil walked alone through that place and called aloud many times but received no answer for all its inhabitants had gone to Valimar, to Manw's Great Hall.  
  
Finally, Eönwë, the herald of Manwë, heard Eärendil calling and greeted him then summoned him to appear before the Powers of Arda. When Eärendil entered Valinor and walked into the halls of Valimar, he was doomed never again to set foot upon the lands of Men.  
  
When all the Valar had been assembled, Eärendil delivered his errand of the Two Kindreds. It was Eärendil who petitioned the Valar to pardon the Noldor for the Kinslaying and it was Eärendil who petitioned the Valar, on behalf of the men and elves, to help them in their fight against Morgoth. His petition was heard by those assembled - and granted.  
  
Then Manwë gave judgement for Eärendil's transgression, and he said: 'In this matter the power of doom is given to me. The peril that he ventured for love of the Two Kindreds shall not fall upon Eärendil, nor shall it fall upon Elwing, his wife, who entered into peril for love of him; but they shall not walk again ever among Elves or Men in the Outer Lands. And this is my decree concerning them: to Eärendil and to Elwing, and to their sons, shall be given leave each to choose freely to which kindred their fates shall be joined, and under which kindred they shall be judged.'  
  
Eärendil and Elwing both chose to be judged among the Firstborn Children of Ilúvatar. And after their choice had been made, the Valar took Eärendil's ship, the Vingilot, and hallowed it, and bore it away through Valinor to the uttermost rim of the world; and there it passed through the door of Night and was lifted up even into the oceans of heaven.  
  
Far it was that Eärendil journeyed in that ship, even into the starless voids; but most often was he seen at morning or at evening, glimmering in sunrise or sunset, as he came back to Valinor from voyages beyond the confines of the world."_

Even as he continued speaking to his friend, he noticed that his frantic movements were slowing as he relaxed in Halgar's arms. He smiled to himself, almost laughing that for once his story telling skills were entertaining someone other than the children of his village. As he kept bathing Legolas's burning skin with the cool water, trying desperately to break the fever, he kept whispering to him to hold on, that dawn was coming and that he only had to hold on until dawn. Halgar had this feeling that with the dawn would come a new day and a new chance at life. Then, just as the first rays of the new days sun began to peek through the entrance of the cave, Legolas broke out in a sweat and when Halgar once more place the inside of his wrist on his forehead, knew at that moment that his fever had finally broken.  
  
Halgar slid out from behind him then and laid him down carefully, not wanting to disturb the peaceful sleep that Legolas had fallen in to, a sleep that would start him on the road to healing and renewed strength. He decided to let him rest until about noon and even though he wished for nothing more than to get the Prince to the safety of the village, he was loathe to disturb the most peaceful sleep the elf had probably experienced since the battle with the Uruk Hai the day before. The cave was somewhat defensible but for an injured being, the warmth and comfort of a warm bed would be more desirable than the cold stone floor he was presently laying on.  
  
Once more checking for fever, the human was relieved to note that there was still no sign that it had returned and for the first time, he found himself believing that Legolas would survive his injury. Being as careful and as gentle as he could, Halgar then checked his patient's bandages to see how the wound was progressing. There was no sign of new blood on the white linen although when he pulled a small piece of bandage down to expose the wound itself he found that there was great improvement in it since the last time he had checked it, even though it was still a little warm to the touch. Halgar frowned for he knew that this was yet another reason to get the elf back to his village.  
  
He gently dabbed a healing and numbing ointment on and around the wound then pulled the bandages back up then made sure they were still snug. He would completely change the bandages before they continued their journey.  
  
Legolas sighed in his sleep and Halgar smiled for he always felt gratified when he was able to relieve the suffering of another. He was surprised, however, when he saw the Prince's eyes open for he had thought, and indeed had wished, that he would stay asleep until they were ready to leave.  
  
"How are you feeling, my friend?"  
  
Legolas's voice sounded weak and tired.  
  
"Better. I will be up and once more saving you from Uruk's before noon."  
  
Halgar's musical laughter filled the cave as he turned away from the elf and began mixing medicine, straightening up the camp and preparing his pack for their departure. When he saw that Legolas was still awake and was watching him work, he moved across the cave to sit next to his palette.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Legolas turned pale at the mention of food and his stomach rebelled as well, sending nauseous thoughts to the rest of his body.  
  
"No, I am not and know for a fact, that if I did try and eat that the food would not stay where it was supposed to."  
  
Halgar grabbed a water flask.  
  
"Well I want you to at least drink some water."  
  
When the Prince looked at the water flask suspiciously Halgar told him that it was only water then helped him sit up to drink it.  
  
"If you are feeling strong enough, I thought we would leave for Hope about noon."  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Aye, my friend, I will be strong enough by that time."  
  
Leaving Legolas to rest and gather his strength for the journey, Halgar began to again bustle around the cave, returning it to its original condition. Finally with nothing left to do, he mixed a potion and handed it to Legolas who again eyed it with suspicion.  
  
"I don't want anything that will make me drowsy for I must remain alert for more Uruk Hai or even slavers."  
  
Halgar wrapped the elf's hands around the warm cup.  
  
"Rest assure, Legolas, that this is only a tea to help your body fight infection and strengthen the blood for there is no way that I could, even if I wanted to, carry you during this part of our journey."  
  
Legolas was embarrassed that he had doubted the intentions of the human for the man had been nothing but kind and considerate to him and had given him excellent care when he, himself, could not. He looked at the him and smiled then after he had finished off the tea, handed the cup back to him.  
  
"Thank you, Halgar, for the care you have given me."  
  
The human shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You did no less for me when you came to my aid when I was being pursued by the enemy. However, even if our meeting had been by chance I would have aided you for your need for medical assistance would have been motive enough to petition my aid."  
  
He lost himself in his memories for a moment before he finally spoke again, his voice quiet and sad.  
  
"My mother used to always say that it was my heart that bid me help others. She said that to me often and believed it wholeheartedly - right up until the time, when I was but a lad, and I brought home a snake that I tried to convince her had sprained its tail. I had never seen that woman scream and run from anything before or since, except for that snake."  
  
They both laughed then until Legolas had to hold his side from the pain the laughter caused him. After some moments had passed, Legolas noticed that Halgar was again lost in his memories - memories that brought tears to his eyes. Without speaking, he laid a comforting hand on the human's forearm.  
  
"Halgar, our memories are what tie us to those we have lost for it is in our memories that our loved ones live on. Memories can never take their place but they will forever be a part of them and that is something that we _can_ hold close to our hearts."  
  
The human nodded but remained silent and Legolas left him to his memories.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Halgar was packing his healing kit when he noticed Legolas watching him intently.  
  
"I always keep a good assortment of healing herbs and other medical supplies in my kit that I might be able to use in any situation. My knowledge of herbs is extensive, thanks to my Keeper training, and what I don't carry with me, I know where to get it in the wild. My kit was always fully prepared and sitting by my door and any time that I would leave my house, I would always carry it with me for we must be prepared to run to protect our secret at any given time and maybe without any notice."  
  
He leaned a little closer to Legolas and his eyes twinkled just a bit.  
  
"Even when I go to bed at night, my kit is within reach just in case I have to go out my window in the middle of the night although it has always been one of my biggest fears that I will be on my out and get stuck halfway through the window."  
  
Both beings enjoyed a bit of laughter at the thought of someone entering his house and seeing Halgar's backside framed by the window casing. Finally, when they had both settled down a bit, Legolas decided to speak to Halgar about his teas.  
  
"I wanted to compliment you on your teas, Halgar. They were not all that unpleasant tasting. Would you mind sharing with me why this is so? What do you put in them?"  
  
"Well," he thought a moment before he continued, "there are many things that you can use in the medicinal teas to make them more pleasant tasting. You can use honey, vanilla, and lemon grass among other things. The point is that you don't have to limit yourself and so can be as inventive as you want. I just can't imagine drinking a medicinal tea with _nothing_ in it."  
  
He shuddered at the thought and Legolas chuckled.  
  
"When you finally get to meet him, do _not_ tell Estel your secret or he will forever be demanding that his father sweeten his teas the next time he is injured or ill."  
  
This time it was Halgar's turn to laugh.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The time finally came to continue on their journey and after helping Legolas from the floor, Halgar helped the elf to strap on his weapons. It was when both beings reached for Legolas's pack at the same time that they had their first argument. The two, both with hands on the pack, looked into each other's eyes, both stubborn and unyielding.  
  
"I thank you for your offer of assistance to carry my pack, Halgar, but I am able to carry it for myself." Legolas said as he tried to tug the pack away from the human.  
  
"It would truly be no burden to carry it for you." He replied as he gently tried to tug the pack from the elf's grasp.  
  
"Again, thank you Halgar, but I truly am able to carry it by myself." He replied as he gently tried to tug the pack from the human's grasp.  
  
"Legolas, you are just being stubborn - now let me carry your pack!" He said as he once again tried to tug the pack from the elf's grasp.  
  
Losing his patience, Legolas raised his voice.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Now give it to me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"You are a stubborn elf Legolas Greenleaf. You are not even fully recovered from a major wound, you shouldn't even be out of bed much less hiking through the wilderness, you are trying to act as if nothing at all is the matter with you and you are refusing my simple offer to carry your stupid pack for you. You are aggravating!"  
  
Halgar finally let go of the pack then crossed his arms and turned his back on the elf. Legolas was silent for a moment as well until he realized that he must have indeed sounded like a petulant child to this man who had been nothing but kind to him. He knew he needed to make peace with him while also vowing that he would carry his own _stupid_ pack, he took a step forward and laid a hand apologetically on Halgar's shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, Halgar, for arguing with you. I have noticed, however, that you are beginning to sound more and more like Estel to me the longer that we are together."  
  
Halgar turned around and faced the elf.  
  
"I apologize as well, Legolas, for sounding cranky. It is just that I am worried about you tiring yourself unnecessarily on our journey."  
  
"I will be well Halgar and rest assured that that if I do become excessively tired that I will let you know."  
  
"Then you will let me carry your pack for you?"  
  
Halgar raised his hands in submission when he saw the fiery and withering glance the Prince shot in his direction.  
  
"I was just asking. Please promise me that you will let me know if you grow weary and wish for me to carry it."  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"I promise Halgar."  
  
Halgar smiled to himself and shook his head, for he knew his traveling companion would pass out and fall face first onto the mound of a million red fire ants before he would allow Halgar to carry his pack - but at least he had offered.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
The two made their way towards Hope, with a goal of reaching it by about noon of the next day - barring further attacks from orcs, Uruk Hai, slavers or a myriad of other unsavory characters. Halgar shivered at the possibilities and Legolas, who was leaning on Halgar's shoulder for a bit, felt him shiver and looked at him with concern. When the human didn't give any further indication of what was troubling him, Legolas just decided to let it be, knowing that if something was amiss, the human would tell him in his own good time.  
  
He noticed that Legolas was beginning to fall behind more and more often as the day progressed. He knew better than to make an outright issue of his friend's obviously decreasing energy level and so slowed up a bit for him and put his shoulder within reach if the elf should find a need to have something to hold on to that would prevent him from passing out and falling face first onto the mound of a million red fire ants. Though he also pretended not to notice, when Legolas felt his legs begin to tremble with both fatigue and weakness, he nonchalantly put his hand on Halgar's shoulder. Halgar smiled, and wisely pretended not to notice.  
  
In turn, the human then began to use every excuse he could think of to slow their journey down and give Legolas a chance to catch his breath. He found two or three pebbles in his boots on different occasions, which delayed them long enough for him to sit, remove the boot, and pretend to find the pebble. Whenever he would find an herb along the way that he wanted for his healing pack, he would call a halt to their walking long enough to carefully, and slowly, gather the plant. Legolas just smiled from wherever he would sit himself, and wisely pretend not to notice for he was secretly grateful for what the man was doing for he was beginning to feel worse - he just wasn't going to admit it to him.  
  
As the day wore on, Halgar noticed how pale his companion was becoming and how much more often they were having to stop for rest. When he found that Legolas had fallen asleep sitting up with his back against a tree, he just smiled and let him sleep, sitting on the ground and again immersing himself in his own memories. He was feeling more than a little guilty about the elf's injury, knowing that if Legolas hadn't felt that he had to defend him against the Uruks, he wouldn't have gotten stabbed.  
  
After he had been asleep for a couple of hours, Legolas woke and the two continued their journey, neither speaking of the past two hours.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
Late in the afternoon, Halgar called a halt to their travels so he could check on Legolas's knife wound and change his bandages. Though he tried not to show it, when he saw the small amount of fresh blood that colored the linen he was concerned and knew that the Prince was pushing himself way beyond his physical limits while injured. Legolas, in turn, had convinced himself that he was feeling better although even though both beings knew this wasn't the actual truth.  
  
An eerie feeling settled over them the closer they got to the Gladden Fields, and both felt almost as if someone or something was watching them. Whether they were being watched by the spirits of the long dead or something more alive and more sinister was something that neither of them wanted to find out and so they did not hesitate or stop until they had made the turn westward and start following the Ninglor River. They both decide to be extra watchful but not obviously so and even though they neither encountered nor saw any other being, neither of them relaxed their vigilance.  
  
When they finally set up camp for the night, they were both ready for a rest but before he would even think of caring for himself, Halgar turned to care for Legolas. He smiled when he saw that the elf had fallen asleep with his head cradled on his pack. He didn't even notice when Halgar removed his weapons, making sure that they were laying within reach, nor did he notice when the man changed his bandages then covered him with a blanket.  
  
Halgar settled himself down with his back against a nearby tree. He would keep the watch this night and would keep the elf safe, all the while feeling in his heart that this was but a little thing that he could do for his friend in return for the assistance he was giving him.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
On the second day of their journey, the weather took a turn for the worse and it started to rain. It couldn't be just little a little drizzle interspersed with periods of sunshine, it had to be the kind of rain that came down so hard and so fast and so continuously that it seemed to have the power to begin filling your boots.  
  
Legolas looked at the grey sky and groaned, shaking his head. It wasn't as if he felt miserable enough, now it had to rain and make him feel worse. He looked to where Halgar was finishing loading his pack and groaned again. As much as he was beginning to care for his new human friend, he knew that he would more than likely have to slow down and wait for the human to catch up to him, for there were not that many humans, other than the Rangers, who could travel well in a downpour.  
  
As the day wore on, however, Legolas was dismayed to find that it was the other way around and that it was the human, who was, more and more, having to slow down and wait for him. Just watching the human with his seemingly unlimited supply of energy was starting to wear him out and as they moved ever closer to Hope, the man seemed to become even more manic, darting here and there, looking for both root and herb. Halgar was a healer and he could not pass up an opportunity to collect from the bounty to be found in his own back yard.  
  
Legolas just shook his head and kept on walking, once again noting the similarities between him and Estel and how their energy level, quick wit and bizarre sense of humor seemed so much alike. He made a mental note to himself to ask the man if it was at all possible that the blood of Númenor had reached as far as the little village of Hope.  
  
He was also impressed with the man's survival skills noticing that not only did he walk almost as lightly and silently as an elf but that he left only the lightest of footprints, a fact that perhaps he only noticed because he, himself, was an elf.  
  
He was drawn out of his musings when he heard Halgar call his name and saw him beckoning to him. Quickening his footsteps, he soon stood beside the man and saw what it was he was so eager to show him. Legolas looked out over a small valley, a beautiful lush, green valley with carefully tended orchards, gardens and homes. He couldn't help but smile as he put a hand on Halgar's shoulder. Together the two moved forward, into the little village called Hope, for they were home at last.  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
**COMING NEXT**: _Honoring the Dead_: "No, Prince Legolas, I am not well and will probably never be well again for I have not just laid ten friends to rest, but have buried ten pieces of my heart with them as well. On the day that I ran, the day the slavers invaded Hope, I wanted so much to come back and help them fight off the slavers even though I knew I was supposed to run - that it was my duty to run. I just could not tear myself away from what was happening and that fact makes me feel as if I dishonored their sacrifice. The slavers chased me because they saw me watching them from behind a tree."  
  
8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)  
  
**Star-Stallion**: Aw shucks! I didn't mean to make you sweat! LOL! Not all chapters of this story are going to be so deep so, not too much sweating will have to be done! LOL! But what does a guy do, at night, in a cave, when the only other person in the cave is an unconscious elf? He thinks! I do promise that there is more to Halgar than just brains. There is a lot of heart and courage as well. Halgar has a lot on his plate as you will soon see and so his thoughts are just one way for him to deal with what has happened. Thanks for the review!  
  
**Deana**: Thanks for the review and the compliment as well. Yes, poor Legolas. He is not out of the woods yet so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
**AlisonH( )**: Thank you for your review and kind words. I will be introducing someone later on in the story that Tolkien wrote about and was important to the history of Middle Earth but, as far as I know, has NEVER been written about before by any fanfiction writer - so stay tuned. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
**Padfoot's Pup**: Welcome and thanks for the review. I always enjoy hearing from new readers. There are a couple of things left for Halgar and Legolas to do before Estel enters the story. The two will eventually meet for they are linked by over 3,000 years of history. I am hoping to give each of our favorite characters a chance to show their qualities this time around, including my OC characters who will eventually enter into the 'doings and happenings.' I hope I continue to entertain you.


	7. Honoring the Dead

**ATTENTION**: My sincerest apologies to everybody for the condition of this chapter as it appeared. I was having problems with posting early this morning. I got the chapter uploaded aft **_an hour_** then spent another hour trying to get to the preview page. I finally gave up and posted the chapter without looking at it. It printed my HTML code. It anything like that ever happens again, please email and I will take care of it quickly. Thank you.

**A/N**: Thoughts and emphasized words in the body of the chapter will be in _italics_.

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Brenda's father who went to be with the ancestors night before last after suffering for the past few years of his life from Parkinson's Disease as well as Alzheimer's. His passing was peaceful, and at least we can be grateful for that.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Hold on to what is good even if it is a handful of earth. Hold on to what you believe even if it is a tree which stands by itself. Hold on to what you must do even if it is a long way from here. Hold on to life even when it is easier letting go. Hold on to my hand even when I have gone away from you."  
Pueblo Blessing_

Chapter 7

Honoring the Dead

The two exhausted travelers felt a great sense of relief as they walked down the path leading to the cluster of quaint cottages that made up the village of Hope. Halgar was glad to be home and Legolas was happy at the prospect of having a place to lay his aching body other than the ground. Their journey had been a long one, even for an elf, and especially for a wounded elf, and it was nice to finally know that their feet had no more obligations to attend to - for at least a little while.

Halgar knew he had a grim responsibility to attend to now that he was home but as he looked at Legolas, he realized that for the moment, the needs of the living outweighed the needs of the dead. His friends wouldn't mind waiting for just a little while longer.

With Legolas leaning ever more heavily on his shoulder, Halgar took the elf down one well-manicured path that led directly to the doorstep of his cottage. By the time the two had reached the quaint little house, and he had pushed open the door, his friend was on the verge of collapsing and neither the elf's legs nor the rest of his body seemed at all eager to comply with his demand that they keep moving in the direction of the bed.

Once there, however, Legolas sighed, and with the human's help managed to lower himself in a somewhat dignified manner onto the soft mattress. He didn't fuss when Halgar removed his weapons, boots and tunic and was actually grateful that he didn't have to do it himself. He dozed fitfully as his friend bustled around the one-room cottage, lighting a fire to heat water for medicine and to clean the wound with, and assembling the herbs, bandages and other medical supplies he would need after the cleaning was done.

When all was finally ready, and trying to disturb the wounded elf as little as possible, Halgar took his boot knife and carefully cut the bandages. The wound was an angry red, and hot to the touch, and the man knew that the long miles that both of them had traveled had irritated it and had hampered the healing process.

Taking a bowl of warm water, Halgar put a generous amount of his special herb into it then gently cleaned the wound and after making sure that none of the stitches had been torn, he gently applied a numbing and disinfecting salve to it. The only thing he had left to do was to again bandage the wound and after helping Legolas into a sitting position, he first gathered up the old bandages and set them aside then wrapped a fresh linen strip around the elf's side. Afterwards, he laid him back down and covered him to the shoulders with the sheet and soft blanket.

Seeing that his eyes were closed, a certain health indicator, as Legolas had once told him, Halgar felt his forehead with the inside of his wrist then frowned when he felt the heat of fever. Legolas opened his eyes and tried his best to smile encouragingly at his friend even though, Halgar was quick to note, the smile did not quite reach his eyes. After preparing a pain relieving tea that the wounded elf drank without complaint, Halgar helped him lay back down on the bed, then sat and waited for the medicine to take effect.

"I will be fine, mellon-nín. All I need is rest." Legolas's voice faded to silence as he finally gave in to his need to sleep.

After making sure his friend was asleep, Halgar banked the fire then left his cottage to attend to what would be one of the saddest and hardest responsibilities of his whole life that he would ever have to perform.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Walking to a utility shed that stood at one end of his house, Halgar rummaged around until he found a shovel. When he looked at the tool and acknowledged what it was going to be used for, he suddenly found himself almost overcome by his emotions and had to fight hard to keep from just giving in to his grief and giving up. As he leaned his forehead against the cool walls of the utility building, and for a moment closing his eyes, he took some deep breaths, trying to get his emotions under his own control.

_I am so afraid. I don't know if I can do this! Oh, sweet Ilúvatar, I don't know if I can face them again - not so soon!_

Pacing up and down inside the shed, Halgar fought hard for control and finally won his personal battle with his negative thinking when he decided that he was not going to let his own fears keep him from honoring those who had given their lives to keep him safe.

It gave him a small measure of comfort to know that he was probably not the first Legend Keeper that had felt this same kind of fear, being sure that over the span of the last 3,000 years, _someone_ had to have felt the same knot in their stomach that he was feeling now, the same lump in their throat, the same unshed tears in their eyes and the same aversion to seeing their friends and family in the condition they were probably now in. He just wanted to run away from the whole thing and find a place where he could forget about what had happened and live out the rest of his life in peace.

_But_, he reminded himself, _those ten people, my friends and my family, did not take time to think of such things before they stepped in front of those slavers just to save me._

It was at that moment that Halgar knew that he would fulfill his oath for it had been he and no other who had been entrusted with this task and he would not fail in his duties or dishonor those who gave their lives, by running away from his destiny and not toward it. Picking up the shovel, and holding it tightly to his chest, he left the utility shed with new determination and went to face his friends one last time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas groaned and flung one arm over his eyes in a futile attempt to shield them from the small amount of light that was coming in the window, the same window that might someday frame Halgar's backside. His thought brought him abruptly back to the present and he sat straight up in bed - and wished desperately, with all of his heart that he had not attempted such a _really stupid_ thing. His body felt like it had just fought a cave troll, and had lost - badly - and hurt in places he did not know even existed.

Turning his head back toward the window and his last thought regarding it, he chuckled, remembering how he and the human had laughed at the thought of him getting stuck halfway through it then having someone witness his undignified position. Legolas then frowned, for thinking of the human then brought up the next logical question, which was, where was he now? He sighed, for he thought he knew and was positive at the same time, that the man would more than likely welcome the comforting presence of a friend.

Moving carefully and as quickly as his body would let him, Legolas put on his tunic and boots then rose from the bed, and after the room had quit dipping and spinning, he walked to the door and went in search of his friend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When he finally found him, Halgar was just putting away the shovel. He could tell that the man had been crying, but considering what he had just had to do, that was to be expected.

"Halgar!"

"Legolas, what are you doing out of bed?"

Halgar smiled at the elf and felt his forehead, an action that was promptly followed by Legolas trying to bat the human's hands away from him which only made Halgar _more_ determined to see if the elf was running a fever.

"Will you _please_ stand still you silly elf? I only wish to see if you are still running a fever, which you are, by-the-way. Are you hungry?"

"No, Halgar, I am not hungry."

"Are you thirsty?"

"No Halgar, I am not thirsty."

Halgar reached to the water flask hanging on his belt and after taking a drink to prove to the glowering elf that it was, in fact, only water, he handed the flask to him.

"I said I was not thirsty."

"I heard you, my friend. Now drink it please."

Mumbling something about _stubborn humans_, the elf took the flask and drank deeply as he finally got to slake the thirst he had that he would have died before admitting being in possession of. After drinking his fill, Legolas handed the flask back to his friend with a small _thank you_ added while fully understanding that neither he nor the human would mention the small incident - ever again.

Legolas finally got a chance to look around and he noticed that Halgar had finished what he had previously mentioned to him was the first task he wanted to accomplish once he had reached his home.

"You are well?" Legolas asked as he laid his hand on the man's shoulder.

He had not failed to notice the paleness of the man's face nor had he missed the haunted look in his eyes. When Halgar looked at him, puzzled, Legolas explained.

"You have just laid ten friends to rest." He then waited patiently for Halgar to answer the question he had asked.

"No, Prince Legolas, I am not well and will probably never be well again for I have not just laid ten _friends_ to rest, but have buried ten pieces of my heart with them as well. On the day that I ran, the day the slavers invaded Hope, I wanted so much to come back and help them fight off the slavers even though I knew I was supposed to run - that it was my duty to run. I just could not tear myself away from what was happening and _that_ fact makes me feel as if I dishonored their sacrifice. The slavers chased me because they saw me watching them from behind a tree."

He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before he continued.

"Come, my friend, I will introduce you to them."

If graves could ever be called beautiful then the ten mounds before him were certainly that. Each resting place was ringed by uniformly sized stones and the dirt mound within each ring was the same height as was that of its neighbor and which consisted of dark-brown, loamy soil that promised that when the next spring arrived, there would be a carpet of green in its place. There was no doubt in Legolas's mind that each grave had been lovingly and painstakingly constructed.

Halgar knelt beside the first mound and kissed his fingers before laying them loving on top of the newly turned soil. Legolas could sense the man's turmoil as well as his sadness and placed his hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"This is Cwén..."

His voice broke and he paused then cleared his throat before continuing.

"Cwén was my mother."

The man's words were almost a whisper, uttered in the tender voice only a loving son would use. He raised his eyes and looked at Legolas as if begging him to understand.

"She may not have birthed me but after my parents died, she was always there for me - guiding me and teaching me. She loved life, Legolas."

He rubbed his hand lightly over the mound of dirt, smoothing it ever so slightly.

"Oh how she loved life - always laughing and singing. Momma Cwén lived each day the best way she knew how. She was always there for me, and this time was no different ... she was the first one to step in front of the slavers so her baby boy could have a chance to run away."

He stayed motionless for a few more moments before he rose to his feet and moved on to the next mound.

"This one..."

He again kissed his fingers then briefly laid them on the mound before he smoothed away the small imperfections.

"... was Díriel - the brother of my heart - he was _my_ Estel. Díriel was Momma Cwén's only son from her husband, the last Legend Keeper, until the wasting disease sent his spirit on to his ancestors. Díriel and I knew each other's secrets and knew each other's minds and hearts. My heart-brother was never jealous of my being chosen to become the next Legend Keeper instead of him, for his path and mine traveled different directions - we both always knew that. Where my path led towards duty and commitment, his path led towards laughing maidens, spring planting and fall harvests."

Halgar gestured with his hand towards the next three graves.

"Ilfiniol, Ilinsor and Ifan were brothers - and although some years separated their births, they may as well have been born on the same day. These three laughed hard together, fought hard together and worked hard together. They were the last ones to fall in my defense - they fought well."

He placed his hand on the first of the three mounds and bowed his head for a moment, remembering his three friends one last time.

Kneeling before the sixth mound, he kissed it with his fingers as well.

"Little Ivárë - such a proud young man. We had all just celebrated his 'coming of age' the week before..."

He paused and covered his mouth and looked away as he once more tried to bite back a sob, as his grief threatened to break free.

"...the week before all this happened."

His hand gestured towards all the graves. 

"He was so proud to be called upon to do his duty, to fulfill _his_ oath - he was much too young to die, Legolas."

Legolas noticed that the next two graves were not spaced evenly apart as the last graves were, but touched borders that same way that one's hand might touch the hand of another. When Halgar knelt beside them, the Prince saw a solitary tear run down the man's cheek.

"Aírin, wife of Brodda - neither of them were warriors - just gentle souls. They held hands in front of the path I was running on and the slavers cut them down without mercy. There are actually three graves here, my friend, for though they had only been married a month, Aírin was carrying their first child."

Halgar smiled affectionately as he kissed the next grave with his fingers then laid the palm of his hand where the heart of the grave's occupant would have been.

"Old Sirius - the oldest of everyone who lived in Hope. He could barely walk because of his stiff joints and used a cane to get around."

He smiled in remembrance.

"Sirius always had a kind word for everyone - or a sarcastic comment. He wasn't afraid to use that cane of his if he saw a young one misbehaving or someone shirking a duty. He would sometimes sneak up on a group of children who were outside playing, and he would poke one of them in the leg with his cane and the young ones would giggle and run off. We all loved him dearly and put up with his little quirks. When it came down to it though, to the oath he had taken to protect the Legend Keeper ... He laid in to those slavers with his cane like he was a young lad again. He may have been old, but he was not without heart and certainly not without valor."

After a moment he moved on to the final grave.

"Ialassë - my only sister and my heart." 

He touched his heart before he touched her grave.

"She loved Momma Cwén as Momma loved her, and the two were rarely apart. Ialassë loved me, her only little brother, and was always _my_ champion. More than once, this little warrioress defended my honor where, by tradition, I was not allowed. She managed to take down two of the slavers with a wood ax before she fell."

Touched by the evidence of the ten, selfless sacrifices that lay before him, Legolas bowed his head and touched his heart.

"May Ilúvatar honor you and grant you safe passage beyond the circles of the world."

Halgar remained motionless as Legolas honored the dead but after the elf had finished his prayer to Ilúvatar, he began to rock back and forth. Then his grief and sense of loss came crashing down on him and he began to cry with such heart-rending sobs that they echoed off the surrounding walls of the valley, bouncing back and forth until there seemed to be a chorus of voices crying for the dead. Legolas knelt beside the man, and putting his arms around him, held him and tried to comfort him as he finally gave voice to the grief he felt for those he had lost.

"This," Legolas indicated the ten mounds, "is not the end, mellon-nín. You will see them again. Hold on to that knowledge and get what comfort from it that you may."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

With his burial task finally completed and darkness upon them, Halgar took Legolas back to his house and cooked dinner for him. At first he refused to eat, not being that hungry but after having been given _the look_, Legolas picked at the vegetables just to satisfy the human while again making a mental note to himself to ask Halgar, at a more appropriate time, about the Númenorean blood. The raised eyebrow had looked so much like Aragorn's that Legolas knew that the two just _had_ to be related somehow.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Finnarwen( )**: Thank you very much for the review. I like the way you think as well! It is a personal pet peeve of mine when I read something where the author has spent an entire paragraph talking about the colors of a leaf. Although I don't consider myself expert at the technique, I believe that even in the most simplest of words lies everything we need to paint a verbal portrait of what we are trying to describe. I'm having fun with this story and I will be breaking some new ground as the story progresses. It is my sincere hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

**Deana**: I am happy to know that you are enjoying the story so much. I kind of got to like Halgar a bit myself. There is a lot to the man - many layers - and as the story progresses, we will get to see some of them. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Elven Script**: Thanks for the review on the story _Possession_. It was a pretty complex story that dealt with the very simple theme of total good versus total evil. I am glad that you enjoyed it.


	8. Grief and Injustice

**A/N1**: The formatting errors on Chapter 7 are fixed so it is _much_ easier to read.

**A/N2**: Please don't get upset about all the different kind of fruit trees in the same orchard. I understand about cross-pollination as I had the unfortunate experience once, years ago, of ruining a neighbor's crop of sweet corn, with my crop of ornamental corn. The man lived about half a mile away so I don't know if he ever realized that the purple streaks in his corn came from my garden. Anyway, I digress ... This is Middle Earth, a place with races and creatures for beyond what could be called normal – so let us pretend it could happen.

**A/N3**: The story of the deeds of Isildur is paraphrased from a story taken from the _Akallabêth_ and can be found in the Silmarillion. The story will be in _italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Every life has a measure of sorrow, and sometimes this is what awakens us.  
Steven Tyler_

Chapter 8

Grief and Injustice

Legolas woke next morning to the feel of Halgar's wrist on his forehead. Opening one eye, he looked at the human sitting on the edge of the bed and after determining that he was not the remnant of a bad dream, opened the other eye.

"Well?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Halgar laughed as he lightly patted the wounded elf on his shoulder.

"I think you will live Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And since you will live, perhaps you could eat a little something before I take you on a tour of my humble home, the small village known as Hope."

He groaned, for even the thought of food made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"I do not think I could eat anything, Halgar, and even if I did, it would probably not stay in one place for very long."

Halgar frowned as if deep in thought.

"Well then, if you are too ill to eat, you are too ill to be out of bed. Perhaps I should make a potion that will settle your stomach _and_ keep you asleep for the rest of the day." He winked to take the sting out of his words.

"Breakfast, you say?"

"That is correct, my Prince. A small bowl of fruit picked this morning by myself."

He tried to sit up in bed by himself but when Halgar saw him turn pale from the effort, he helped him and soon the blonde elf was sitting on the bed, patiently waiting for the room – as well as his stomach – to quit spinning and lurching about.

After eating the small bowl of fruit that Halgar had prepared for him, Legolas did have to admit that he felt much better and when Halgar finally motioned to the door, he actually felt that he might survive the experience of walking about the village.

It was a simple place, built and maintained by the good honest labor of the rustic folk who had lived there. The houses were sturdy, quaint little dwellings with thatched roofs and white picket fences that stood a good distance back from the river so that if the banks of the Ninglor ever overflowed, the houses would not be in danger. Halgar called it, "giving the river room to breathe."

As the two walked down the manicured pathways, Halgar would point to this house or that and tell something about each of the people that had lived in that particular house. The laughter, the loving, the caring ... it was so evident everywhere they went, that Legolas, wood elf that he was, could almost hear the laughter and feel the love even though the creators of the moment were long gone.

Legolas noticed that the personal gardens beside most of the houses often reflected the personality of the person or persons who lived there as did the small flower beds that outlined most of the dwellings. One family might favor red roses in their flowerbed and pumpkins and squash in their gardens, another might like multi-colored tulips and tomatoes and peppers. But regardless of that fact, each garden and bed of flowers was always well tended and each row in that garden was perfectly straight with no weed or stone to mar its symmetry.

While there was a personal garden that suited each person or family's individual taste, there was also a communal garden whose bounty was there for anyone who should need it. Legolas sat on his heels and looked closely at the garden, and seeing that it was almost ready to harvest he felt a certain measure of sadness for he felt as well as understood that there was more to this garden than just the fruits and vegetables he saw before him. There was diligence, dedication and community here, for not just one or two could have tended a garden of this size – only the loving labor of many hands, sharing that responsibility could have made the magic happen.

He and Halgar next visited the small village's orchard. It was beautiful to all the senses and as a cool, gentle breeze blew in their direction, the scent of apples, peaches and other fruits came to him and he closed his eyes so that he could savor the experience to its fullest. The fruit would have been ready to harvest in another month and as Halgar explained it, both the women and men would help with not only the harvest itself, but with the processing of the fruits as well. The canning of the fruit and the making of the jams, jellies and pies and other treats was a job shared by everyone, men, women as well as the children. The women would chase the more fumble-fingered men out of their kitchens with a snap of a towel and a kiss on the cheek as they prepared the many delicacies that would last their village not only through the winter but until the next harvest was ready.

Everything about the well-tended village showed that great care had been taken to care for their homes and land to the best of their abilities and this fact said much about the character of the people that lived there. The people of Hope were a simple folk with few aspirations other than to live their lives and to work hard doing it. They lived and maintained a symbiotic relationship with the land – the people loved and took care of it and the land, in return, loved and took care of the people.

The atmosphere of Hope was surreal and he could almost believe that the people of the village had left their homes just moments before and would soon be returning from wherever it was they had gone. At more than one house, laundry was hanging from lines attached to nearby trees, the shirts and trousers waving gently in the breeze. When Legolas looked through the window of one home he saw what looked like lunch, set on the kitchen table and could almost imagine that Mother had just stepped out to call Father and the children to come inside to eat.

All around him on the ground lay other miscellaneous items belonging to the villagers. Men's hats, garden implements, children's toys and other items, waited patiently for their owners to come and put them away so that the beauty of the village would not be marred by such disarray.

Legolas found himself getting angry at the overwhelming lack of respect that he saw around him. The beautiful lawns and manicured pathways had been torn apart and in some places, destroyed by the hooves of the horses and the wheels of the carts ridden and driven by the slavers. Here and there he saw splotches of blood on the ground, which not only came from the dead but also from others who had been brutalized as the slavers forced them into their wagons and carts.

A child's doll lay on the ground with the head crushed by someone's boot heel, fences had been broken and on one house, the front door lay askew, torn half-way off its hinges by brutal hands as the family inside the house tried to hide. Legolas realized that the physical damage of the village itself was not the worst part of the ordeal, for many lives had been lost and many villagers had been ripped from the security of their homes and had been taken away to become somebody's slave. Lives had been changed forever, and all because someone held so little value for life that they would treat others as if they were no more than chattel – an object without thoughts or feelings.

There was a great sadness in Hope, for the trees had told the wood elf that it was so after he had heard them softly crying and had inquired as to the reason for their grief. They had spoken of the ugliness that had come to visit and when Legolas looked around him and looked passed the evidence of the loving and caring of the inhabitants of Hope, he saw what it was that was making the trees weep and what he saw with his heart angered him as he had not been angered in a very long while. He shook his head in disgust.

Halgar had understood his friend's pensive mood and had let him be, for he had been feeling the same anger and sadness at the wrongness and injustice of what had happened to these gentle people as well as to their homes and sense of security. He laid a hand on Legolas's arm, knowing that the tension of the moment needed to be broken.

"We must not lose ourselves to the anger, Legolas, for it would do nothing but cloud our minds and that, my friend, would not help anything – and I believe you understand this."

"Aye, Halgar, I do understand. I also vow that I will find the villagers and will do whatever I can to return them to their homes and lives - but for that, I will need Aragorn."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The human gently took the elf's arm and turned him away from the chaos of the village and began walking north, towards the cave.

"Come, my friend. It is time for you to meet our long-time guest."

When they reached the cave, whose entrance was truly hidden behind a tree, Halgar showed the elf the small wedge which if removed would cause many well placed rocks to tumble down from the small hill above and block the entrance. It was a simple mechanism, and one that would be easy to trip, especially if one was in a hurry and didn't have time to stop and do anything more elaborate.

Halgar paused at the entrance of the cave and bowed respectfully.

"My Lord, I am sorry for disturbing your rest, but I bring you a visitor. He is the heart-brother of your heir and wishes to see the place where you rest."

Having thus announced himself and Legolas, the two entered the cave and though Legolas abhorred caves as a general rule, he felt no such antipathy towards this one and, in fact, felt as if he had just stepped into someone's home. He immediately sensed the presence of Isildur's spirit and knew that he was in the presence of a great man. He bowed toward the casket that housed the physical remains and was saddened for he could feel in his heart that the great King was not at rest and would not be able to do so until the responsibility for him had been passed on to his heir.

Legolas looked around the cave, noticing that besides the entrance they had just walked through, there were two other possible entrances – one in the back of the cave that led to an undisclosed location, and a small "chimney" overhead that, at need, could be enlarged to make it possible for someone to descend through the chimney into the cavern below.

He squatted on his heels beside the casket that lay on a bier in the center of the small cavern and studied it closely. The wood was highly polished and well oiled to stave off the damage that long years could do to it in a place where there was little light and much dampness. All four sides were intricately carved and told the story of Isildur's life from the time he first set foot on the shores of Middle Earth until his death, the details of the pictogram having been carefully preserved, showed no evidence of the passing of time. Looking up, Legolas saw Halgar, a clean rag in one hand and a small bottle of oil in the other, diligently polishing the casket and when he saw his friend looking at him, he paused and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. Old habit."

He stopped what he was doing and after laying down the rag and oil, ran a hand lovingly over the casket.

"I know it is but a humble place for Isildur to rest, Legolas, but it was the best we could do for him."

Legolas put his hand on Halgar's shoulder.

"Halgar, I am sure that Isildur recognizes the honor and respect that you and your ancestors have shown him over the last 3,000 years. You may believe that this casket is but a humble representation of what he should have had, but just remember that it was made with respect and love and that makes it equal to the best casket even if that casket were made of gold. Besides, it is much more fitting than was the watery grave he had been sentenced to."

Halgar nodded for what the Prince had told him was the truth and he was sure that Isildur felt the same about his resting place – something in his heart told him that was so. He noticed that once again his friend was admiring the intricate carvings and detailed workmanship of the casket.

"Remember the old man with the cane that I introduced you to at his grave site?"

Legolas stood up and turned his attention to the human.

"Yes, I do. You called him Sirius."

Halgar smiled fondly at the memory as he ran his hand over the carvings.

"It was Sirius who made the casket and created the carvings to replace the one before it that had been deteriorating with age. He was much younger then and was not yet afflicted with the painful joints that later forced him to use a cane."

"It's too bad that Isildur couldn't be laid beside his father." Legolas mused. "Unfortunately, when he made the choice to keep the one ring, he completely destroyed the possibility of that ever happening."

The blonde elf was surprised when Halgar turned to him, eyes snapping in irritation.

"I mean you no disrespect Legolas, but you understand him as little as most other beings do, for Isildur was a great man whose courage and valor were unrivaled. He made a bad choice when he decided to keep the ring - we all know this - but the choice he made did not make him a bad or evil person in his heart. The will of the ring was too overpowering and _forced_ him to make a bad choice and once that choice was made, he regretted what he had done but could do nothing about it."

Legolas tried to calm the human.

"Peace, Halgar. I meant no disrespect toward the King."

Halgar's shoulders slumped.

"I know, Legolas, and I apologize for speaking sharply to you. But it angers me when beings speak of Isildur as if he was a man totally bereft of honor or valor."

"Let me tell you a story about something the King did before he ever came to Middle Earth, Halgar. Maybe in the telling you will come to understand that there are more beings who understood Isildur than you realize."

Halgar leaned up against the wall of the cave to listen.

"_This story takes place in Númenor, in a time before the Valar sank that place beneath the waters and concerns Amandil, father of Elendil the Tall and Grandfather of Isildur, a__nd the deeds that Isildur did._

Though Sauron had turned those who lived in Númenor against the Valar and the Eldar, Amandil, councilor to the King, and his line, remained steadfast in their faith to both races.

When Sauron finally took up residence in the Palace, Tar-Pharazón dismissed Amandil from his position but because he was so noble, such a great Captain of the sea and was respected by so many people, neither Tar-Pharazón nor Sauron dared lay hands upon him as they wished in their black hearts that they could.

Now at this time, a white tree grew in the courtyard of the Palace of the King. His name was Nimloth the Fair, and had been gifted to the people of Númenor by the Eldar and was a memorial of the Eldar and of the light of Valinor. Nimloth came from a noble line for he was a seedling of Celeborn who was a seedling of Galathilion, who was an image of Telperion. When Sauron came in to favor with Tar-Pharazón, the reigning King, he urged the King to cut down Nimloth the Fair for Sauron hated the Eldar and to him, the tree was symbolic of the relationship the Eldar had with the people of Númenor.

At first the King refused, for he believed that the fortunes of his house were bound up with the tree for in a time before his own, Tar-Palantir, who had the gift of foresight, had said that when the tree perished, so would the line of the kings end.

Amandil, who had retired to Romena with the remnant of the faithful ones, knew that Sauron would eventually get his wish and the tree would be destroyed and so he called his family together and reminisced about the tree, its history and its meaning to the line of Kings. Isildur listened to his Grandfather and without telling anyone of his plans or intentions, left that night, in disguise, and went to the courts of the King in Armenelos which was now forbidden to the faithful and took a fruit from the tree.

But the Guard had been alerted and they attacked Isildur and almost killed him. He barely made it back to Romena and delivered the fruit into the hands of Amandil before he passed out from his wounds. The fruit was planted in secret and blessed by Amandil and a shoot rose from it and sprouted in the Spring.

But when its first leaf opened, Isildur, who had almost died, arose and was troubled no more by his wounds."

A small sound at the back of the cave caused both the elf and the man to jump for that showed how absorbed in the tale both had been and when a small squirrel scurried across the floor, chattering at them in annoyance, then went up the chimney and scurried away to its nest and probably its meal, both beings chuckled. Halgar turned to the Prince.

"I have one thing left to show you, Legolas."

He followed the human to the back of the chamber and watched as he unlatched a box and reached inside. When he turned around, he held a box that had a replica of the white tree carved in the top and when he opened it, Legolas couldn't help himself and gasped at what he saw.

"The Elendilmir." He said almost reverently.

"Yes, my friend. The token of the station of the King of Arnor and last worn by the King whose noble company we now keep."

A disturbance outside of the cave distracted them and thinking that it was Aragorn, both Halgar and Legolas left the dimmed light of the cave for the fresher air and brighter light outside. Both of them froze for it was not Aragorn that awaited them.

"Oh, crap." Halgar said.

"I think I would have to agree with you my friend." Was all that Legolas could think of to say.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Deana**: Thank you for the review and thank you for the review _in spite of_ the mess the chapter was in when it was posted. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Padfoot's Pup**: Poor Tilion ... He tries! LOL! I am glad you liked him. Thanks for the review. I never received it and was on-line trying to load the next chapter ... which isn't working again ... and I checked my stats and there you were. I'm glad I checked. Thanks for taking the time to read the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as well.


	9. Sacrifice

**A/N1**: There is **violence** in this chapter so beware! Why is it that "mob mentality" can so easily override any humanity that may exist in a person?

**A/N2**: For those of you who don't know - a quirt is a riding whip with a short handle and a leather lash.

**A/N3**: The _Valacirca_ is a star cluster known as the _Sickle of the Valar_, the _Silver Sickle_, or the constellation _Great Bear_.

Also, to the Valar she was known as Lady Palúrien but to the Eldar she was known as Yavanna, wife of Aulë. Both the Silver Sickle and Palúrien will be mentioned in the story Halgar tells and which can be found in the _Book of Lost Tales I_. The story is paraphrased, in part by me, and will be in _italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Not the glittering weapon fights the fight, but rather the hero's heart_  
._Proverb _

Chapter 9

Sacrifice

Legolas and Halgar were both feeling foolish for having been caught unawares. The two had been so involved in the historical significance of what was inside the cave behind them that they had been ignoring their individual instincts which if they had been paying attention, would have been screaming at both of them to be alert for intruders. The two looked at each other then Halgar shook his head in self-reproach at what he had done because for years he had been trained to be alert for the least little sign of danger and like an unschooled adolescent, had not done that and had been caught. He could place no blame on Legolas, for the responsibility had been his alone.

Five humans stood before the elf and the man - five slavers that Halgar had seen not that many days before and with whom he was all too familiar. Behind the five humans, Legolas and Halgar could see another five riders on horseback, rampaging through the beautiful little village, destroying fences, tearing up gardens and laughing as if they were enjoying themselves immensely.

One of the horses was bucking, having been thrown into a panic when someone's trousers that had been drying on a line outside of a house had gotten tangled in the horse's bridle as he passed beneath it. While the horse's rider yelled in delight and waved one arm dramatically, the man's friends cheered him on, taking bets among themselves as to how long it would take the panicking horse to rid itself of its rider.

The leader of the slavers, a large, foul-smelling human by the name of Himlad, laughed a moment at the antics of his men then turned back to the elf and human standing in front of him. He looked back and forth from Halgar to Legolas and back to Halgar, his face lighting up as he recognized the man from when they had been in the village days before, and tapping his hand with his riding quirt, he began to smile evilly.

"So, I was right and our brave little rabbit _did_ come home! The way you hauled yourself out of here, I kind of thought you were hiding something and might be back for it."

He tapped himself on his head with his quirt as he paced back and forth.

"See, I got to thinkin' about it and asked myself why ten people would be so willing to die to protect some little coward who ran away instead of staying to help protect his people and his home."

Himlad continued to walk up and down in front of the two, frowning in concentration. He gestured around him.

"There ain't nothin' here worth protecting unless…" he suddenly spun and pointed the end of the whip at Halgar, "… unless he was hiding something in a place we couldn't see…" he made a big show of looking around Halgar to the cave, "… like a cave!"

Then, with one hand on his hip and while scratching his head with the whip some more, he took a step toward the cave. Having a thought, probably one of the first he had ever experienced, Himlad suddenly stopped and turned to his Lieutenant.

"Gracken, if either of these two moves, shoot 'em in the leg."

He then turned back and walked towards the cave, pausing beside Halgar.

"Now, little rabbit, I guess we finally get to see what you were hiding in there."

Halgar raised his eyes toward Legolas and gave him a slight nod of his head then made a move as if he meant to dart into the cave. The slaver shoved him back with one brawny forearm and while he was distracted, Legolas reached out with his right foot and kicked the wedge out from between the rocks. Instantly, the rocks that had remained so perfectly balanced above the cave for many long years came tumbling down, and when the dust and miscellaneous debris had finally settled, the entrance of the cave could no longer be seen.

After the slaver and his men had finished coughing and two of the five had picked themselves up from the bushes they had dived behind when the rocks came down, the now furious leader walked up to Legolas. He glared at him a moment, looked at the buried entrance of the cave, then turned his back on the elf as he tried to get his temper under control, after which he turned back to Legolas once more. He was so close to the elf that when he spoke, he was spitting on him and it was all Legolas could do to keep himself from backing away from the repugnant human.

"That was a really stupid thing to do!"

As his anger grew, the redder his face became until finally, with a scream of rage, Himlad drew back his hand and with great force, hit Legolas across the face with the whip. As he stumbled backwards, almost stunned by the attack, the enraged slaver hit him three more times, venting his anger and frustration, and each time yelling the same word.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Halgar looked at Legolas sympathetically for there were now four great, angry-looking welts on the side of the blonde elf's face. He wanted to go to his friend and comfort him but was prevented from doing so when the Lieutenant finally noticed the box Halgar was holding in both trembling hands. Walking up to the man, the slaver tried to take the box from him but when Halgar wouldn't let go, he hit him in the stomach with his fist, driving all the air from the man's body and making him involuntarily loosen his grip on the box. Without even looking at the box or what was inside, Gracken walked up to his boss and put it into his hands.

Legolas had not realized until that moment that Halgar had been holding the box containing the Elendilmir when he had kicked the wedge loose to bring down the rocks and seal the entrance of the cave and knew that without a doubt, they had both just made a monumental error.

Sliding the quirt into his boot, Himlad took a moment to open the box then he, like Legolas had, gasped when he saw what the box contained. He didn't know, nor would he probably have cared, that what he held in his hand was not only valuable but was also an object of both historical and political significance. All he could see was a pretty bauble, one that would either make others envious of him for having it or could bring him a great price in the market place where they were going. He again turned to Legolas.

"If this pretty little thing was in there, then what other goodies did you bury, Master Elf?"

He stared at Legolas, waiting for an answer but when it wasn't forthcoming, he again lost his temper. Shoving the box into his Lieutenant's hand, he slammed a big fist into the elf's stomach, bending him in half and leaving him gasping for air.

"When I ask you a question, you freak of nature, I expect to get an answer. Now what was in the damn cave?" He grabbed Legolas's hair and jerked him upright.

Legolas stared back at the human, silently and defiantly. Himlad let go of Legolas's hair and violently shoved him back against the cave wall then turning to the four men behind him, he gave a nod towards the elf.

"Boys, see if you can loosen this freak's tongue."

Pulling Legolas away from the cave wall, the slaver nearest him drove his fist into the side of the blonde elf's face, spinning him around and causing him to stumble towards another slaver who caught him and then also drove his fist into his face, cruelly splitting his lip. They all took turns then, almost making a game of it as they would brutally hit him then would throw him from one slaver to the next, repeating their actions until he could take no more and finally fell to the ground. He lay there, barely moving, both eyes swelled and his face severely bruised but when Halgar made a move as if to go to his aid, the head slaver nudged him in the chest with the whip and uttered one word.

"Don't."

Halgar stepped back and remained still for he couldn't help Legolas if he was injured or dead and he did not want to do anything else to further anger the five slavers.

The thought crossed Halgar's mind that perhaps Legolas would feel compelled to give away his secret rather than suffer further torments at the hands of the humans. He blushed as he reminded himself that for many years, the elf had kept a secret that was the equal to the one he had been keeping. It was at that point that he chided himself for even doubting the Prince for he knew that the elf would die before revealing either the identity of Isildur's heir or the secret he had buried just moments before.

Halgar steeled himself to what was going on in front of him. Until he had been forced to watch those he loved being murdered before his eyes, the only conflicts he had ever been witness to had been no more than trifles and could almost be called laughable in comparison. One of the youths of his village might give a black eye to another in a fight over a maiden or a wife might argue with her husband over a pair of socks on the floor. What he was witnessing at that moment was brutality in one of its purest forms and his heart was crying out in protest at the torment his friend was being subjected to.

After Legolas had fallen to the ground, the four humans had not stopped their abuse and had continued to kick him, caring nothing for where they were kicking or how much physical damage the blows were causing. Halgar had never heard a bone break before but when one of the slavers kicked Legolas in the side and he heard a dull snap, his stomach turned and he closed his eyes.

Again and again the men kicked the elf and even after he curled himself into a ball to try and protect himself, they still kept kicking him, landing punishing blows on his head and back. At one point he tried crawling away from his tormenters, but they had just laughed as they grabbed his legs and pulled him back to where they could have easier access to him. Halgar noticed that his friend's efforts to protect himself were getting weaker until he barely moved as even more punishment was inflicted on him.

The humans kept demanding that Legolas tell them what was in the cave and when he refused to tell them, they called him a filthy, stupid, stinking elf then punctuated each hateful word with another damaging kick. When Halgar heard Legolas start to choke on his own blood, his compassion overrode all other feelings and he moved forward and threw his body over that of the injured elf to try and keep the brutal humans from hurting him further.

Finally Himlad stepped forward from where he had been standing watching the ordeal and called an end to it. The thought had just come to him that he knew of someone who regularly came to the slave auctions looking for new and unusual merchandise and knew, for a fact, that the man would be interested in buying this pretty little elf. He nudged Legolas with his foot and laughed as the elf flinched, then sat on his heels so as to get a better look at the injured being laying on the ground in front of him.

"You know Gracken," he looked up and met his Lieutenant's eyes, "I bet Tarag would be interested in buying this elf - you know how he is about buying unusual merchandise - that is, he might be interested if this thing lives."

He reached out with his quirt and poked at Legolas who, even as severely injured as he was tried to move away from the human's touch but calmed when Halgar laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered for him to be still.

Gracken shoved Halgar backwards and away from the elf then squatted down next to his leader. Grabbing Legolas by his hair he pulled his head off the ground and peered intently at the bruised and bloody face.

"He don't look too pretty at the moment, boss."

Letting go of Legolas's head, the man slammed it to the ground so hard that it bounced. There was no reaction to this additional brutality for Legolas was no longer capable of anything more than a weak movement - he couldn't even seek peace in unconsciousness.

Himlad turned to Halgar.

"Do you know anything about healing?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I do and if you will allow me to, I would be more than happy to see to the elf's injuries because if he is in better shape, you can ask for more money when you sell him."

The leader scratched his head for a moment, then told his men to put the two into the empty wagon and give the man anything he needed to see to the elf's injuries. As Halgar moved to follow the humans who were dragging Legolas away, Himlad stopped him again by poking him in the chest with his quirt. When the slaver leaned in close to speak to him, it took every ounce of control Halgar had amassed over his lifetime not to shrink back from the man's foul stench.

"Little rabbit, if the elf lives, it will make me very happy, but if the elf does not live - then neither will you."

He then turned and walked away to where is horse was busy eating the plants out of someone's garden.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Halgar had no desire to watch as the wagon he was riding in left his village, for it might be the last time he would ever see it and he did not want his last memories of his home to be ones filled with broken fences and graves. He kept his attention on his friend as he checked him over so that he could better tell what injuries he had and what he needed to do.

One of Legolas's eyes was swelled completely shut, his lips were split and bleeding and bruises covered most of his face. There were numerous gashes on his head that would need careful cleaning and stitching and the ribs would need binding as well. The worst injury, however, was the reopened dagger wound from the orc fight and it was on that wound that Halgar began his work, frowning as he once more wondered how supposedly intelligent beings could inflict this much damage on another being - and all for the sake of a pretty bauble. There was not much he could do for his friend with the scant supplies he had been given, but he would use what he had to the best of his ability.

Halgar talked to Legolas as he cleaned and tended his injuries, telling him stories that he heard as a child and adventures he had always dreamed of having. He knew that there were probably internal injuries but he did not have the means to tend them and could only hope that the Prince was strong enough to survive them. Though Legolas had not spoken since being put into the wagon, Halgar knew that he was listening when the elf lightly squeezed his hand.

He lost track of time as he tried to keep his friend alive. He didn't care so much for his own life at that point but it would have killed his soul if the selfless elf died because he had tried to keep the secret of what he knew the cave contained. When Legolas began to have difficulty breathing, Halgar pulled his body into a semi-reclining position against his own and bathed his fever hot face with a cool cloth and a bit of water from the flasks one of the slavers had thrown into the wagon.

Knowing that he should try to get his friend to drink some water and give him some relief from the horrible pain he was in, Halgar took one of the flasks and mixed a strong dose of a pain-relieving herb in with the liquid. All Legolas had done since they had left the village of Hope was stare listlessly out through the bars of the prison wagon as it traveled through the Narrows. He knew for a fact that captivity would eat at the wood elf's soul until it claimed either his sanity or his life.

He did not speak, move or cry out even though Halgar new the pain he was experiencing must almost be consuming him. When the water flask was held to his mouth, Legolas didn't turn his head away or even acknowledge the offering but kept staring outward as they headed through the trees of his homeland on their journey east. Finally, whether it was from thirst or from the fact he wanted to shut the irritating human up, he drank some of the water. It was already too late when he realized that the liquid had pain herbs in it and he glared at his friend until he finally fell asleep.

Halgar continued to hold Legolas in his arms and later that night, when the elf's fever rose, he bathed his face in an attempt to bring the fever down knowing that there was little else he could do to ease his friend's suffering. It saddened him to see the proud Prince of Mirkwood so diminished and as he gently smoothed the fever damp hair away from the bruised forehead, he tried to think of something to say to him that would be of comfort. Finally, he let his heart guide his thoughts.

"Do you hear the trees calling out to you, Legolas, telling you that they miss you and that they care for you and wonder when you will return to them? Do you hear the leaves whispering to you, telling you to be strong and that you will get through this? The oak, the ash, the aspen and the pine all call out to you, telling you that they are a part of you, a part of your heart, just as you are a part of them and will be to the end of all things. They tell you that you have to be strong, to hold on and never give up."

Halgar looked down to the sleeping face of his friend but there was no response to his version of what the trees might just be saying. Even though his first effort at reaching the wounded elf had not been successful, Halgar vowed that he would not give up on the Prince, nor would he let the Prince give up on himself - and his life. Once more he searched his knowledge of the lore of Arda, for something special that might be able to capture the wounded elf's attention. His eyes lit up when he realized that the answer to his search lay just above his head, in the heavens, for it was a well-known fact that all elves loved the stars. And so he began.

_Aulë, Mastersmith of the Valar, was at toiling at his forge, making a silver sickle. Melko (also known as Morgoth) interrupted his work, telling him a lie concerning the Lady Palúrien, his wife. Aulë was so wrothful that he broke the sickle with a blow. Seven sparks leapt up and winged into the heavens. Varda caught them and gave them a home in the Heavens as a sign of Palúrien's honor. They fly now ever in the shape of a sickle round and round the pole._

_Some have said that the seven stars were set at that time by Varda to commemorate the coming of the Eldar, and that Morwinyon, who blazes above the world's edge in the west was dropped by her as she fared in great haste back to Valinor. Now this is indeed the true beginning of Morwinyon and his beauty, yet the seven stars were not set by Varda, being indeed the sparks from Aulë's forge whose brightness in the ancient heavens urged Varda to make their rivals; yet this did she never achieve. _

When he had finished his tale, he again looked down into his friends face, looking carefully for any response and when he saw none, he seriously wanted to cry for he knew the damage that had been done to the elf's body but more importantly to his spirit had been significant and was leaving him without the will to continue - he was beginning to fade.

"Legolas, I know you have been through a lot lately, but please, my friend, hold on for just a little longer, if not for my sake, then for Strider's sake."

Though dawn was still some hours away, the sky at the horizon was a lighter shade than the inky blackness above it. Halgar smiled, for the two of them had made it through another day and the promise of new and better things lay just over the horizon - if they managed to keep their faith. Looking down at the elf he had been holding in his arms all night, his good feelings immediately fled for Legolas was barely breathing, his breaths shallow and far between, and when he felt for the elf's pulse, it was there but very faint and erratic.

"No. No. No!" He said as he laid the Prince flat on the padding of straw in the wagon. "Legolas, you are not going to do this to me - do you hear me you stubborn elf?"

One of the slavers who had been riding beside the wagon, heard Halgar almost yelling at the unconscious elf and snorted sarcastically before nudging his horse with his spurs and riding forward to talk to his friend.

Halgar poured a trickle of water into the elf's mouth and after he reflexively swallowed, he patted his cheeks, trying to get him to wake or stir. When he had done everything he could and there was still no improvement, Halgar sat with his back up against the bars of the wagon with his eyes closed. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek and he reached up and wiped it away, angry with himself for being so weak especially now when his friend needed to draw on his strength. Again raising Legolas slightly and scooting in behind him, Halgar tried to will the elf to wake as he talked to him.

"Have you seen the Prince anywhere around here or do you know where he has gone off to? You know the one I am talking about - the mighty warrior - the one who made me climb a tree while he took on a horde of Uruk Hai by himself."

He looked down but there was still no movement or response from the elf and he knew that if he could not get him to listen and could not rekindle the guttering flame that was his spirit, that he would probably be dead before the sun rose.

"Can you imagine how Strider is going to feel when he finds out that you have gone from this world without even saying goodbye? Does the promise you made to him mean nothing to you? You have been a good brother to him and he will despair at your passing - you know this yet you would leave him to walk his path alone and without the brother of his heart at his side. What has happened to you, my friend, that is causing you to despair? I know that you, as a warrior, are not afraid to die, but what I would like for you to tell me is, why are you so afraid to live?"

He shifted on the floor of the wagon, trying to get a bit more comfortable.

"I will miss you Legolas, son of Mirkwood, for I have looked into your heart and have seen the nobility that lives there and I know that as surely as I draw breath, this world is going to be greatly diminished without you in it. I haven't known you that long but I still have learned a valuable lesson from you and that is, that there can be friendship along with duty and that a person doesn't have to live his whole life without having friends. And I want you to know that I _do_ consider you to be my friend."

His heart leapt in his chest when he felt the Prince stir and when he looked down, saw that the sapphire eyes of his friend were quietly watching him. He smiled weakly at the human.

"You remind me a lot of Strider, Halgar." Then his eyes slipped shut once more.

Halgar didn't move from his position but sat as he had for most of the night, holding the Prince of Mirkwood in his arms. He gently smoothed the tendrils of hair off the elf's cooling forehead and carefully tucked them behind his ears.

"Sleep my Prince, for I will let nothing further harm you while you rest."

Wars are fought on many fronts and not the least of these being the one fought for the spirit of those we care for - those we call friend. The hero's heart had won the battle this night but with the victory came the knowledge that the contest had been close and it had been won only by the measure of the beat of a noble heart. Halgar knew that his friend would live and would not forsake his life and bond with his heart brother. That knowledge was enough for him and he finally let loose of the emotions he had been holding in check all night and finally bowed his head and began to quietly cry.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Deana**: I am really surprised that Halgar's little comment was so well received - I am glad it got you laughing. Thank you for the review!

**Star-Stallion**: I'm glad you enjoyed it! LOL! Of course I rated what Halgar said right next to the nightmare he had of getting his butt stuck going through his bedroom window! Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	10. Hoth

**A/N1**: This chapter is dedicated to Tom McClean, a friend who went to be with the ancestors two nights ago after suffering a massive heart attack. You will be missed Tom. Namarië mellon-nín.

**A/N2**: I am also co-dedicating this chapter to Linuvial Greenleaf who unknowingly got me passed my writer's block. If you can write in spiral notebooks, mellon-nín, then so can I.

**A/N3**: Why does the slave boss pick on Legolas more than Halgar? Perhaps the inner beauty that all elves carried within their hearts was something that Himlad sensed and couldn't abide unless he himself could possess it and since he knew he couldn't, he tried to destroy it.

**A/N4**: Warning for mild language.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Know that the pain will pass, and, when it passes, you will be stronger, happier, more sensitive and aware."  
-- Mel Colgrove_

Chapter 10

Hoth

Lord Elrond Peredhil, Noldor Lord of Imladris and keeper of a Ring of Power, gave a sigh of exasperation - just like anybody else would have when faced with a pile of dispatches and scrolls that he swore was getting taller, even as he looked at them. He picked up his quill, dipped it in the inkwell, and then picked up the first dispatch. The pile didn't seem to be impressed by either his glare or his raised eyebrow, and so the Lord of Imladris decided the time had finally come to begin his daily work.

He had just picked up the third scroll when a flash of movement outside the window of his study caught his attention. He paused, quill still hovering over the document in front of him, and turned his head toward the window. Again there was a flash of movement, but this time he saw what it was that had caught his attention.

A messenger falcon, wearing a leg band adorned with Mirkwood colors, flew by the window and was quickly lost to sight. Sitting back in his chair, Elrond continued to watch and sure enough, a few seconds later the large bird came flying back in the opposite direction. Intrigued by the bird's odd behavior, he laid the quill down by the side of the dispatch he had been working on and walked to the window. Just as he reached the glass and looked outside, the falcon flew by again, this time at eye level and when it did, he could have sworn that the bird glared at him.

Chuckling to himself not only at the bird's apparent confusion but also its persistence, he decided to go to the aviary and attempt to find out why the bird was expending its energy in such erratic behavior instead of resting after its long journey in the comfort of warm bedding. When he reached the room, he immediately understood what was going on for the wooden window, normally kept open so that birds carrying messages could come in and rest upon their arrival in Imladris, was closed. Not more than a few seconds after he opened the window and slipped the small wooden dowel into the hole that was used to prop the window open, the falcon flew in and finally came to rest on the pile of warm straw. As it fanned its large wings one final time, it cheeped at the Lord as if thanking him for finally noticing its dilemma.

Elrond knew that the message from Mirkwood must be urgent if the King had sent it by such a swift messenger rather than by one of the slower carrier pigeons. After stroking the great bird's head to sooth it and after offering it a treat always kept ready in a bowl just inside the door, he took the small message tube off the bird's leg. He was surprised once more, when he saw that the message was addressed to Estel.

He was on his way out the door of the aviary when an out-of-breath Bird Master ran up to him, apologizing profusely for his tardiness and promising that the behavior would not be repeated in the future. After speaking with the elf for a few moments and letting him know that the falcon had just arrived from Mirkwood, the Lord continued walking back the way he had come. A servant was just passing by the study door when the Lord arrived and after stopping the elf, he requested that he find his youngest son and ask him to come to his study.

Elrond frowned, wondering why the King would be sending Aragorn a message, unless it had something to do with Legolas. He shook his head, hoping the young Prince was well but sensing somewhere in his heart that that was probably not the case; but if the young one _was_ well, once he and Aragorn were united, the world as they all knew it would probably be changed forever.

"Eru help us all." He said as he shook his head then sat down at his desk, sighing deeply and once more picking up his quill.

Lord Elrond had managed to work his way through a number of dispatches when he sensed the approach of his youngest. Although young even by human standards, the young Ranger was quite stealthy and if he had not been an elf, he would probably not have heard the young edan's approach. But not only was he an elf, but he was a father as well, with the defensive skills that only the father of twin sons and a young human could possibly have acquired. He smiled, for there was no way that any of his sons possessed the necessary skills to sneak up on such a wary father.

"Not bad Estel, but not yet good enough to fool your father."

Elrond smiled as Aragorn kissed him on the top of the head.

"You sent for me, Ada?"

Elrond handed the message tube to Aragorn.

"This just arrived for you. Thranduil sent it with one of his fastest falcons and since it is addressed to you, I assume that it has something to do with the young Prince."

Aragorn took the tube from his father and sat cross-legged on the couch but after his father raised an eyebrow at such unseemly behavior, he put his feet on the floor and removed the small piece of parchment from the tube in his hands. He spent some moments reading the letter then, frowning, he turned to his father who waited patiently for his son to gather his thoughts and speak.

"King Thranduil sent the message on behalf of Legolas, Ada. Legolas asked me to meet him in a little village that lies at the head of the Ninglor River. He said to tell me that the matter was urgent and to be alert for slavers that may be in the area and if that if his father did not hear from him in two weeks, he was supposed to contact Elladan and Elrohir here, and they would know what to do."

"When do you plan on leaving?"

"As soon as I can pack and saddle a horse."

"I know that it would be useless for me to tell you to be careful Estel."

Aragorn smiled for his father knew him too well.

"Ada, if Legolas says that the situation is urgent, then he must need my help badly and you know I would never tell him no. I do, however, promise to be as careful as I can."

Elrond could see the worry in his son's eyes.

"Estel, Legolas knows you will come as soon as you get the message. It doesn't sound as if he is in trouble - " the two look at each other and said in unison, " - yet!"

Elrond turned back to his desk and his work as Aragorn got up to leave.

"That bay mare of mine hasn't been ridden in awhile." He said matter-of-factly without looking at his youngest son. "She's fast and good at a distance."

"Thank you, Ada."

After kissing his father on the top of his head one more time, he ran out of the room.

At the sound of his youngest son's rapidly receding footsteps, Elrond began to mutter to himself. "I think that boy's philosophy is … don't walk when you can run!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn took the stairs to the family's private living quarters two at a time as he raced for his room and once inside, started grabbing extra tunics and leggings and other things he would need on his journey and shoving them haphazardly into his pack. He smiled as he thought of the teasing that he would have gotten from Legolas for his sloppiness - if he had been there. Once again he thought of the message and even though he did not have the gift of foresight that his father had, his stomach was still getting queasy from the feeling of impending disaster he was getting. Something was wrong - very wrong.

The last item to go inside his pack was his healer's kit and as a matter of habit, he opened it and went through the items inside, making sure that the kit was completely stocked. _That_ had been one of the first lessons his father had taught him when he had first become old enough to go out on his own - keep the healing kit stocked. If you never had a chance to use it, fine, but if something happened - a full healer's kit could mean the difference between life and death.

Looking around the room one last time and making sure he had not missed anything, he buckled on his sword and dagger, grabbed his quiver, bow, and long leather "ranger's coat" as his brothers called it, and seeing nothing else that he _really_ needed, ran from the room.

He ran down the stairs the same way that he had a few moments before - two at a time - but after almost running into the family's butler, Elurin, he slowed his pace a bit and after apologizing to the aged elf, ran out the front door and up the path to the stables.

Once he had reached his destination, he ran to the stall where his father kept his bay mare, Hiril, who started dancing as soon as Aragorn picked up the saddle. The Lady knew she was going on a trip and was eager for it to begin for it had been long since she had had a chance to stretch her long, beautiful legs.

Aragorn smiled at the mare and spent some time calming her and rubbing her behind her ears, telling her that he had need of her great strength and speed because his friend needed him and he must travel to a far place as quickly as possible.

"I would appreciate your assistance on this journey, my Lady, for without you I may not arrive in time to aid my friend."

The mare seemed to understand and nickered then nodded her head as if to say, "What are we waiting for then?"

Leading her out of the stable then mounting, Aragorn galloped towards the front gate of Imladris. He gently pulled the mare to a stop at the steps of the Last Homely House, for his father was standing there with a large packet in his hands.

"Elurin said that you left so quickly, Estel, that you didn't stop for food. Take this waybread for your journey."

"I thank you Ada. And please, thank Elurin for me as well."

"Have a safe journey, Estel and do try to come back home without having to be carried in!"

Touching his forehead in thanks then laying his hand over his heart, Aragorn laughed then galloped away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He had decided to go over the High Pass and had also thought that if he cut through the forest on the Imladris side of the pass instead of taking the more well traveled route, he could save almost half a day of riding. Hiril was fresh and ready for travel and Aragorn found that he had to gently rein her in on several occasions. Patting her neck he kindly told her not to "spend it all in one place," for they had a long way yet to go.

Sitting easily in the saddle, he was relaxed in body yet alert in mind, his eyes continuously scanning the passing landscape, as he remained alert for anything that could be a hindrance to his travel or his life. The ranger in him allowed him to do no less and he found himself moving easily with the rolling gate of the mare in a partnership that would insure that there would be something left at the end of the day other than sore legs and back.

He would count himself three times blessed if he encountered no orcs, wargs or trolls before he met with Legolas, even though mobile danger wasn't the only thing he had to watch out for and contend with. He threw himself down and to the side and briefly clung to the side of Hiril's neck as she galloped beneath the low hanging branch of a tree. The mare had trusted that her rider would see the branch just as she trusted him to guide her over holes and around rocks and other impediments that could easily result in a broken leg if she did not miss them.

Moving swiftly through the trees, Hiril changed leads effortlessly as she wove her way between trees in places where neither man nor horse had ever traveled. And even though his was an urgent journey, Aragorn still enjoyed the trip, for in the place he traveled at this moment, there was a crispness to the pine-scented air, and a beauty for the eyes to see that could only be found in a pristine wilderness setting.

Even as the shadows began to grow longer as the sun continued its journey into the west, the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach did not go away. And for that reason alone, he traveled continuously, pausing only long enough to feed, water and rest the horse.

While he traveled, he had a chance to think about the message Legolas had sent him and the more he thought about it, the worse the feeling in his stomach got until it was all he could do to keep himself from urging Hiril on a little faster.

The bond he shared with Legolas was usually not wrong and at that moment it was screaming at him to hurry - that his brother needed him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The elf in the last wagon moaned in his sleep and tossed fitfully causing the human traveling with him to lightly brush the side of his face with the back of his fingers, after which the sleeping being lay still - for a time. Legolas had been plagued with bad dreams during the entire trip and so Halgar had taken it upon himself to remain awake while his friend slept so that if and when Legolas's sleep grew troubled he could try to soothe the bad dreams away.

Halgar looked at his friend as he quietly calmed him. Legolas was still sleeping with his eyes closed which was something that worried him, especially since the Prince had at one time told him that unless there was something wrong with an elf, they always slept with their eyes open. The bruises on his face were slowly fading, the swelling was gone and a soothing ointment Halgar always kept with him had almost healed the split in the elf's lips.

The stitches from his head wounds had been removed but the broken ribs and surprisingly, the dagger wound received in the battle with the Uruk Hai were the slowest of the injuries to heal.

Legolas's strength and energy were slower in returning and Halgar knew that the Prince's wounded spirit was partially to blame. He didn't speak as much as he use to, although Halgar didn't mind and did enough talking for both of them for he was quite used to having only himself to talk to.

Whenever they would be allowed to leave the wagon and walk about, Halgar always made a point to stay close to Legolas and do his best to take the abuse of the slaver guards onto himself. The slavers were determined to make the trip as miserable as possible for the elf and went out of their way to run into him with the shoulder of their horses and would often inflict punishment on him for the slightest infraction of oftentimes made-up rules. Halgar would do what he could to take the blow of the whip or the blame for breaking a rule - anything he could to allow Legolas a little more time to physically heal. The psychological healing, he had a feeling, would take much longer.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The slavers and their prisoners reached the city at night, and when the wagons and horses finally emerged from the forest on the northeast side of the Sea of Rhûn, those inside the wagons gasped in amazement at the sight before them.

Although Halgar had been awake when they arrived and had been casually watching the trees as the wagons passed them by, there had still been no indication of the city's existence until they had emerged from the forest. He gently shook Legolas awake then helped him sit up, noticing the Prince wince when he did so.

The city before them was immense although as far away from the city's borders as they were, they could see little detail. There are so many tents around the perimeter of the city that at first it seemed almost like a tent city.

There was one structure, however, that dominated the landscape before them. The great palace was a multi-storied, garish-looking, stone structure that sat in the North Central third of the city. It reminded Halgar more of a monument to somebody's vanity than the functional seat of power for the government of a large city and the people who lived there. Whatever beauty and dignity the city itself might have possessed was lost in the shadow of this tribute to depravity. Halgar had never met the people who lived here, but already he could tell that he didn't like the place.

The semi-permanent structures the wagons passed on their way to wherever they were going suggested that the people were, or had come from, a nomadic culture at some point in their history.

As the slavers' wagons and the mounted guards made their way further into the heart of the bustling metropolis, and even though full dark had settled on the land, the lanterns that lined the streets and decorated the merchants booths kept the night at bay - and for a time the city of Hoth lay awake and alert.

Here and there among the multi-colored robes and tunics, Halgar and Legolas could see other beings, timid and self-effacing, who wore spiked collars around their necks and who cast furtive yet sympathetic glances at the two as their prison wagon lumbered by.

An ever-curious Halgar looked down at the wide, smooth streets that provided ample room for both pedestrians and wagons and he wondered at the design, for he had seen it nowhere else that he had ever been. Evenly spaced and intersecting at regular intervals, the smooth, semi-soft roads gave order to a seemingly disordered way of life.

Whatever charm the city might have had, wore thin then disappeared altogether before the wagons even came to a stop as it became glaringly apparent what the main source of income was for it.

"These people barter the flesh of others for a coin." Halgar said as he sadly shook his head. "They devalue the spirit of these beings to less than that of a pet pig."

He watched as a master beat, then kicked, a cowering slave who dared raise an arm over his head in his own defense.

"… and even less than that." He says softly.

Having gotten no response from Legolas, Halgar turned.

"Legolas?"

Legolas was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting on his kneecaps and as Halgar places a hand comfortingly on the elf's back, he could feel that the blonde elf was beginning to tremble.

"Legolas, are you not well?"

"No Halgar, I am _not_ well, nor will I _be_ well until I am rid of this place. This city disturbs my heart for I have been here before!"

"You have been _here_ before?"

"Not here, Halgar, but in a place that also touched depravity, for it also traded the flesh of free beings for a coin and free beings were made to cower if they betrayed their purpose and refused to serve their masters who gave their bodies as gifts to pleasure others."

There was a mixture of fear and anger on his face.

"I have been to such a place and after I was freed, I swore that I would never go back."

He looked away as his eyes filled with tears.

"And yet, here I am once more."

They had not noticed that the wagon had stopped and both beings jumped when Himlad appeared beside them and shook the bars on the wagon.

"Look alive you two!" He laughed when they both jumped.

"Welcome to Hoth - your new home. Now haul your sorry asses out of that wagon."

Five guards surrounded them, and as they climbed out of the wagon, Himlad slashed Legolas viciously across his shoulders with his quirt, sending the elf to his knees after which he motioned to Halgar.

"Come on little rabbit. Come pick up your friend here then go over into that arena."

He pointed with the end of the quirt.

Helping Legolas to his feet, Halgar helped him towards the enclosure that Himlad had indicated. They had not been there long when a tall, dark-skinned man wearing dark, flowing robes, approached the slaver.

"Himlad, you old dog! I haven't seen you since last spring!"

The slaver spun at the sound of the familiar voice, then smiled and held his hand out which the other took then shook in a gesture of greeting.

"Tarag, my friend, it is good to see you as well!"

The two humans conversed quietly for a time, intermittently laughing as they caught up on all that had gone on since they had seen each other last. Then, when the formalities and niceties had at last been met and exhausted, the conversation finally got around to business.

"Tarzeg tells me you brought in some interesting merchandise for me to look at!"

The taller man grabbed a mutilated, one-eyed slave that had been kneeling at his feet by his collar and drug him closer, the slave nodding his head in his eagerness to please his master.

Tarag grimaced and covered his nose and mouth with one of his hands.

"You smell, Tarzeg!"

He threw the slave away from him in disgust and the human landed hard on the ground but even as he did the pitiful creature giggled nervously and grinned even more.

"I live to serve you, my Lord. My apologies for my odor, my Lord."

Himlad has been frozen in place during the exchange but quickly regained his composure.

"Aye, Tarag, I brought you a real treat."

Taking the taller man's arm, Himlad guided him to the enclosure and looked in.

"Little rabbit," he yelled, "you and your friend come over here - NOW!"

Climbing to their feet, Halgar and Legolas walked over to the fence. Tarag raised an eyebrow when he saw Legolas.

"An elf? Himlad you may be ugly, but you know what I like!"

He took the slaver by the arm and began to steer him towards a booth that was selling fermented beverages.

"Come, my friend. Let us haggle over a price with a drink in each hand!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After a satisfactory price had been decided upon, two brawny, dark-skinned men put heavy spiked collars with rings on the two and after attaching heavy lead-chains to the rings, took them across the city to one of the larger semi-permanent tents on the outskirts. There was a fenced-in area to the side of the tent in which they could see other beings milling about and who also wore the mark of their Master and Lord. As the two guards led Halgar and Legolas to the head guard's hut, Legolas made the mistake of glaring at one of the guards. The guard jerked on the chain attached to the elf's collar and drew him closer to himself until he was close enough to hit. Legolas was viciously and repeatedly slapped until both sides of his face were once more beginning to bruise.

"Lesson number one you worthless piece of meat - never meet the eyes of those better than you."

It was a hard lesson for Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood to learn, but as Halgar later told him, to survive until help arrived, they had to do whatever they needed to blend in and survive. As they sat in the dirt with the rest of the slaves, Legolas once more drew his knees up to chest and rested his forehead on them. Halgar was worried for his friend and could only pray that Aragorn would find them before the elf's memories and what he knew was about to come overpowered him.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Star-Stallion**: Yes … fear the quirt! Fear the coming of Star-Stallion who will wreak unimaginable havoc upon you as she seeks vengeance for your ill treatment of our heroes! Mwahahaha! I just about fell out of my chair when I read your review!!! LOL! You truly made my day! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Deana**: I agree - poor Legolas. He is finding himself back in a place he was hoping he would never have to go back to. Howwill hebe able to handle this? Well, it's anybody's guess. Thanks for the review.

**Padfoot's Pup**: How are they going to get out of this situation? The storm clouds are just building and the real storm hasn't even arrived! It's going to be an extremely difficult time for our guys. Am I starting to sound like a fortune cookie? Thanks for reviewing!


	11. Hope and Despair

**NOTE**: I am sorry this is a day late, but I had a medical procedure done yesterday that will tell me if my cancer has returned. My hands hurt from the Ivs, the procedure took 2 hours instead of 30 minutes and I am still not feeling well. This probably will not happen again. Thank you for your patience.

**A/N**: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

**A/N**: It was established in the story _Possession_, that under the direst circumstances, when Aragorn's identity as Isildur's heir might become an issue, rather than have the enemy find Barahir and possibly discover his identity, Barahir will disappear off of his finger and go to Anayah. This is a grace that was granted to Aragorn because of a request made to the Valar by an extremely powerful individual a long time before this story happens.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_We must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope.  
-o-Martin Luther King Jr.-o-_

Chapter 11

Hope and Despair

The bay mare, Hiril, danced in place as Aragorn held her back while he got a good first look at the little village. He had seen the wagon tracks when he had first turned west to follow the Ninglor River towards the mountains, but not wanting to start in the middle of the story, he decided to go exactly where Legolas had said to meet him. If his worst fears were realized and Legolas was not there, he would be able to put a story together as to what had happened and would be able to track his friend from that point. His instincts were telling him that Legolas was on the wagon that had left this little village, but his heart was hoping that for once, his instincts might be wrong.

He dismounted from Hiril's back and after taking her bridle off so she could graze, he started looking around for Legolas's tracks, finding them quickly and frowning for he could see that Legolas had not been alone. Aragorn spent the better part of the afternoon diligently following every set of tracks and looking at the other signs that told him everything his friend had done from the time he had entered the village to when he had left it.

The Ranger had found the newly dug graves and had followed the tracks to the cave. Climbing the little hill, he had looked down through the chimney at the top and had seen the casket inside and after looking closely, could tell that the landslide that had buried the entrance to the cave was recent and had been deliberate set off. He was also able to tell that the human with Legolas meant his friend no harm, for no being who would take such care burying the dead could possibly bear ill-feelings towards another.

It was when he found the torn up ground in front of the cave, clear evidence of a fight - of sorts - that he had really become concerned for his friend. There was much blood on the ground around the front of the cave as well as within the drag marks that led to the tracks of a wagon that his heart as well as his eyes told him that Legolas had been severely injured during the incident.

"Legolas." He said softly as he knelt beside the tracks. "I'm so sorry, my friend."

Legolas was gone, taken by slavers in their wagon but Aragorn knew that he would be able to follow the wagon and that only a heavy rain storm could destroy the tracks and prevent him from following the tracks to their destination.

Calling Hiril to him, he put her bridle back on, swung into the saddle and while still keeping an eye on the tracks of the wagon, he started east, determined to find and free his brother. He was frustrated when darkness fell, forcing him to stop for the night, but his Ranger senses told him that if he kept riding, he might miss something important, a mistake that could cost Legolas his life.

After grooming the faithful mare and feeding her an apple as an extra treat, Aragorn ate his own dinner and afterwards, he lit his pipe and thought over the events of the day. Legolas had to have had a good reason for following a perfect stranger all the way from Mirkwood to the village. But what was it? He guessed that it had something to do with the cave for most of the activity between Legolas, his human companion, and the slavers had taken place there.

Why had Legolas found it necessary to bury the entrance of the cave? The slavers had evidently been angry with him for doing so, for the fight had taken place _after_ the entrance had been collapsed. The only object in the cave that he had seen had been the casket so why would slavers be interested in that? Or had there been something else in the cave, something else of value besides the casket, something that had piqued the interest of the slavers and had given them cause to visit the village a second time? Could it have been some kind of treasure?

Aragorn shook his head. There were too many unanswered questions. The thing that concerned him and angered him the most was that the slavers had abused his friend then had forced him to go with them - and for that they would pay - and pay dearly.

_Hold on Legolas_. Aragorn thought. _I am coming_.

He knew it was imperative that he find the Prince as soon as possible because Legolas had been held as a slave before, an experience that had marked his tender spirit for millennia after he had been freed. Aragorn knew that he had to find him and free him before he fell into despair and faded, for he truly did not know if the Prince could go through the same type of experience again. His heart clenched at the thought of slavers laying their hands on him. Oh yes - they would pay.

He knocked the spent tobacco out of the bowl of his pipe and after banking the fire, he pulled his blanket over his shoulders, then lay down and went to sleep, planning on resuming his search at first light.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time full daylight had arrived, Aragorn was already back on the trail of the slaver's wagons. He focused his attention on the deep wagon tracks on the ground, trusting Hiril to warn him if any other danger threatened their safety. The Ranger had already found the place where the wagons had stopped to let the prisoners out to walk about and stretch their legs and it was easy to find Legolas's faint footprints in the soil. It was also easy to tell that the slavers were tormenting him for he had found the tracks of a horse that were almost on top of the lighter prints of his friend, evidence that the horse had collided with the elf and had knocked him to the ground.

Aragorn's heart burned anew at what his friend was going through and again he sent out the words from his heart. _I am coming Legolas. Just hold on a little longer_. He knew he couldn't be all that far behind, for Hiril was setting a brisk pace - much faster than a lumbering wagon full of prisoners could go. With each day that passed he could feel himself getting closer to his heart-brother and could also almost feel the anguish the elf was feeling. He found it to be a feeling that he disliked immensely.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

His journey had been unremarkable for he had seen nothing of note other than the dust stirred up by passing wagons way off in the distance. He paid them no mind for it was only on the periphery of his Ranger's senses that he even noticed them - the rest of his senses were trained on the tracks that he was following.

When Aragorn exited the forest and first saw the city, he was just as surprised as Halgar and Legolas had been for it was a behemoth in a land he had always thought had been empty. Hiding Hiril among the trees, Aragorn dismounted and trusting that Hiril would let him know if anyone approached him from behind, he sat on his heels and studied the metropolis spread out before him. 

For a few moments, he marveled at the fact that a city the size of the one before him could have remained hidden so long from any of the Rangers who always took great pains to know _all_ the habitations in the lands they protected. He had certainly never heard of it at any time during his travels nor had he ever read of such a place in any of his father's books of lore. He chuckled softly when he wondered if Glorfindel, the elf halfway through his second life, even knew about the place.

He saw the semi-permanent tents that lined the perimeter of the city and guessed that the people of this place had probably been, and may still be, from a nomadic culture and probably Easterlings or at the very least, still had ties with those peoples. That fact told him a lot and he knew a bit more about the methods he would have to use - how he would have to look and act - when he finally entered the city to search for Legolas.

He shook his head at the palace that dominated the landscape, a truly brazen structure that looked out of place, almost like it had been an afterthought. Or, perhaps had been built to intimidate anyone who might come with thoughts of warfare in their hearts, for only a great leader would inhabit such a place, a leader to be feared - or so they would probably think of themselves. Aragorn shook his head again, for he had found that that particular type of arrogance oftentimes made these types of dynasties easier to overthrow because it oftentimes blinded the leaders to their own weaknesses. He wondered how many such leaders had inhabited the place since it had been built.

Then something happened that almost stopped his heart - he saw Legolas as he was being led away by two large guards to his new master's home. Aragorn sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar for they had indeed kind when they had led him to the one spot and at the correct time so he would be able to see his friend as he passed by and know what had happened to him. It was when he saw the cruel spiked collar that clung to Legolas's neck, that his heart clenched and he had to stop himself from drawing his sword and rushing towards his friend to free him. No, he told himself, an attempt to free him now could only end in disaster so he would have to be crafty - he would have to wait until dark to free him.

Leading Hiril deeper into the forest, Aragorn sat on the ground with his back to a tree. He would rest until nightfall then would make his way into the city to wherever Legolas had been taken and would free him. He let his eyes close and he was soon asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Full dark had settled on the land when Aragorn once more woke. Hiril still stood a faithful guard over the Ranger, and nickered softly when she saw that the he was once more awake. Though she was hungry and thirsty, she was an elven-trained horse and thought of her rider first before herself and would never have left the man when he was vulnerable. After removing the saddle and bridle from the mare and after a gentle admonishment not to go far, Aragorn once more turned his attention to the city.

He knew that he could not just ride in and demand that Legolas be released - not if he wanted to live to see the next sunrise. If these people were truly related to the Easterlings and even if not, he still got the impression from the common dress, that there were not many strangers among them and so they were probably wary of any stranger that passed their borders - he would indeed have to be cautious.

Aragorn decided that he would have to blend in - to appear as one of them - and to that end, he would have to _borrow_ the appropriate attire from someone. As luck would have it, as he flitted from shadow to shadow around the perimeter, he happened upon some clean clothing that had been setting out to dry and after donning the dark colored robes, stepped out into the main thoroughfare and began his search.

As he walked among the people of the city, he learned that its name was Hoth and its main source of commerce lay in the buying and selling of slaves. Though there were many merchants who sold other types of wares - food, clothing and pottery, etc. - he saw far too many vendors that were selling humans. He watched with disgust as their new masters put collars on cowering, beaten and half-starved humans. Slaves walked beside their masters as the richly robed humans strolled leisurely down the wide thoroughfares, parading their slaves before them, and making it appear that owning a slave was a sign of status. Aragorn shook his head for he could never understand how any race could live with themselves after they subjugated another being to their will - it was one of humankind's less desirable traits.

Aragorn had been walking for what seemed like hours when he finally found Legolas sitting inside a fenced compound next to another human who seemed to be quietly talking to the Prince. His heart almost broke for he could tell by the way the elf was sitting, with his forehead resting on his knees, that despair already had him firmly in its nightmare grasp. He would have to get him out of there - and quickly.

The main compound consisted of one of the larger, semi-permanent tent structures, making Aragorn think that the man that had bought Legolas was someone of importance. There was a large, fenced in 'yard' to one side of the tent with some kind of structure that he supposed was meant to provide shelter for the slaves. A guards' hut also stood inside the structure and in front of it stood two guards with long, thin buggy whips in their hands which they probably used to punish the slaves and keep them in line.

Aragorn stepped into the shadow of a nearby tree then sat on his heels, studying the enclosure, the people inside as well as on the outside of it - their patterns of movement and behavior - then began to formulate a plan. He waited for the opportune moment, when the guards inside the enclosure were distracted then stepped onto the thoroughfare, mingling with the other residents. After passing the fenced-in yard, Aragorn once more ducked into a darkened passageway then doubled back until he was behind and to the side of the structure where Legolas was sitting not more than 15 feet away from him.

He hissed quietly, so quietly that only sharp elven hearing had any chance, whatsoever of hearing him and was pleased when he saw the blond head suddenly start, then slowly raise until the elf was looking in his direction. A look of hope blossomed on Legolas's face, which soon after turned to a look of horror. Aragorn's head suddenly sagged and his own eyes closed for that particular look on the blonde Prince's face could mean only one thing - he had been discovered and that those who had found him were probably standing right behind him.

As he turned to face whoever was standing behind him, he felt a strange tingling sensation on the index finger of his left hand and when he felt with his other fingers he found that his ring, Barahir, was gone. He knew that help would come and only prayed that it would be in time. One of the big humans was tapping the palm of his hand with a club while the other human, the one with the whip in his hand, spoke to him.

"Do you want to know what gave you away?" The human smiled evilly at him.

"Not really but I'd bet that you are going to tell me anyway." Was his sarcastic reply.

The human pointed the end of the whip at Aragorn's feet then at his own. Aragorn closed his eyes in frustration for both humans in front of him were wearing sandals - quite unlike the elven boots on his own feet. When the humans chuckled, he looked up at them once more.

"Now, stranger, I will ask you this only one time - what are you doing here on the Chieftain's property?" The human raised his eyebrow as he waited for a reply to his question.

Aragorn shrugged his shoulders.

"Admiring the scenery?" Was his sarcastic reply.

The two humans looked at each other then at the compound where the elf and the smaller human were sitting and listening to what was going on and being said. They both misinterpreted the man's sarcastic comment and a look of realization lit up their faces.

"Oh, you were admiring the pretty one. Were you just going to steal him or were you going to take his friend as well?"

Seeing the look of confusion on Aragorn's face, he took a step closer and put a companionable arm around the Ranger's neck.

"Let me explain something to you, stranger. Chieftain Tarag has no tolerance whatsoever for those who try to steal from him and have authorized us," he indicated himself and the other human, "to deal with _all_ intruders and would-be thieves in any manner which we see fit."

With no warning whatsoever, the man dropped the long whip he had in his hand and after tightening the hold he had of Aragorn, drove his fist into the young man's midsection, driving all the air out of him. When he was bent over, the big human grasped Aragorn's head and slammed it onto his raised knee after which Aragorn fell to the ground, stunned and barely conscious. They weren't finished with their 'lesson' and proceeded to kick the young Ranger while he did what he could to curl into a ball to protect himself as much as he was able.

Legolas ran to the fence, grabbing onto the wire with both hands and yelling at the two men to stop. The two big guards continued to kick the human viciously, literally lifting his body with each impact while a part of Aragorn's numbed mind wondered just how sandals could hurt so much when a person got kicked with them. His movements to protect himself became more and more feeble until finally he lay on the ground, almost without moving.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Legolas yelled at the two.

Legolas's plea was a double-edged sword. First, the man with the club hit the fence with it, bruising the elf's knuckles and causing him to cry out and stumble backwards until Halgar caught him and pulled him away from the fence. Second, when Aragorn heard Legolas cry out, he somehow managed to push himself to his knees and tried to crawl to his friend at which time, the man with the club hit him brutally in the head and knocked him away from the fence as well.

"So, there's still some life in you. Let me see if I can fix that!"

Halgar had trouble restraining Legolas as the big guard then started beating Aragorn with his club. Things may have gone ill for the young man if not for the timely return to his home by Chieftain Tarag. Hearing the commotion, he came around the end of the tent until he could plainly see what was going on.

"HOLD!" The Chieftain commanded.

Like any well-trained toadie, the two guards immediately stopped beating Aragorn and stood quietly while Tarag walked up to them. The man stood for a moment, looking down at the bleeding and still body of the unconscious Ranger then reaching down, he felt under the man's jaw line and sought for a pulse and found it although he could feel it growing weaker. He looked up at the two guards who were now both shifting from foot to foot as they squirmed under the piercing gaze of _their_ master.

"And what started this?"

The guard with the club caught himself tapping the palm of his hand with the now-bloody piece of wood and quickly lowered it to his side.

"We caught him here at the fence, Chieftain Tarag. He was trying to get the elf's attention and we thought he was going to try and steal him. You told us we could handle thieves however we saw fit."

Tarag shook his head.

"Aye, I did at that." He raised his eyes and fixed both guards with his steely gaze. "But I did not tell you to kill someone standing at my fence who was making eyes at my merchandise! You should have brought him to me!"

He waived his hands dismissively.

"No matter - he's too far gone now."

He looked at Aragorn one last time.

"You may as well put him out of his misery."

When the Chieftain had given the death order, Halgar had rushed to the fence and as Tarag had turned around to leave and as the guards approached the Ranger to carry out their Master's bidding, Halgar interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Master - a moment of your time please?"

Tarag turned around and looked at Halgar and seeing that he had the man's attention he began pleading.

"Sir, I don't mean to intrude on your affairs or go against the orders you have given, but if you allow this man to die, you will be passing up a grand opportunity. I can tell just by looking at him that he is strong and would make a wonderful slave and if you think about it, Master, you have gotten him for nothing! Even if you decided to sell him, you could make a tidy profit off of him but if you let him die, it would be a waste of money."

Seeing that he had piqued the man's interest, he continued.

"I am a healer, Master, and if you let me see to the man's injuries, I will save him for you and you will have a valuable slave."

Tarag stood for a moment, both hands on his hips, thinking about what Halgar had said. After some time had passed, he turned to his guards.

"Take the healer and this …" he looked down at the Ranger, "this piece of meat to the infirmary hut at the quarry compound. Put my collar on him then tell the head boss there that I want this man to have whatever he needs to save the human." Shaking his head, Tarag then moved on into his own tent.

The guard with the bloody club motioned for Halgar to come around to the gate then walked there himself to wait for the human. As Halgar walked by Legolas, he stopped for a moment and knelt in front of the elf.

"Legolas, I must go and save Strider. I know that I said that I would stay with you but you have to understand why I am doing this - you do don't you?" He was almost pleading with the elf to understand.

He lowered his voice even more.

"I must save the Heir - you know this. Please, my friend, be strong for Strider and do not lose hope that things will sort themselves out in the end. Just do not lose hope."

The stricken look on the elf's face almost broke Halgar's heart and it was one of the most difficult tasks of his life to again get to his feet then turn and walk away. He almost lost his resolve when he heard the whispered words, the plea that had been born millennia before when a young elfling had found himself in a similar situation.

"Don't leave me alone."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Star-Stallion**: Well … uhm … Aragorn got there. Don't worry though, help will soon be on the way! Thanks for the review. Keep that quirt handy - you will definitely need it in this chapter.

**Deana**: Yes, Legolas is going through a lot and it's far from over. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	12. The Quarry

**A/N1**: At least one of the bad guys if not both of them will be introduced in the next chapter.

**A/N2**: Thoughts are in _italics_.

**A/N3**: Producing a pain reflex by rubbing a knuckle down the breastbone is a technique used by paramedics and other healthcare professionals to determine the depth or existence of different grades of unconsciousness and is also used to try and bring a person back to consciousness.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_What though the field be lost? All is not lost; the unconquerable will,  
and study of revenge, immortal hate, and courage never to submit or yield.  
-o-Milton, Paradise Lost-o-_

Chapter 12

The Quarry

By the time Halgar had gotten to the gate, one of the guards with lead chain in hand, was waiting to let him out. By the time he knelt next to an unconscious Aragorn, a cruel slave collar had already been placed around the young Ranger's neck with a lead chain attached to it as well. The guard holding Aragorn's chain started to walk away, dragging the unconscious man by his neck but Halgar, desperate that the Ranger should suffer no more hurt at their hands, grabbed the chain and jerked the guard toward him. When the guard turned and glared at Halgar for his actions, the human knelt before the man, touching his forehead to the ground.

"I beg your forgiveness for my inexcusable actions Master Guard."

The Guard looked at Halgar.

"Why do you prevent me from carrying out Chieftain Tarag's commands?"

Halgar touched his forehead to the ground one more time before answering the man.

"I do not try to prevent you from carrying them out Master Guard, I only wish to assist you by preventing the Chieftain's most valuable property from being damaged further. This man is not conscious and if he is drug around by the neck, surely he would die or be damaged beyond repair and if this happened, Chieftain Tarag would lose a potential source of future revenue which would not please him and he would wonder why you caused his death. Also, it was the Chieftain's express wishes that I be allowed to save this man and as I also wish to carry out the Chieftain's wishes I felt compelled to carry out my Master's wishes by stopping you from dragging him away. Please forgive me."

The guard shifted from one foot to another and cast furtive glances in the direction of the Chieftain's tent. Then he seemed to make up his mind and loosened the tension he had maintained on the chain during the entire exchange.

"Very well, slave. _You_ get him on his feet. I don't care if he walks or if you have to carry him but I will tell you this. I will not stop until we reach our destination so if he falls, I _will_ drag him."

After gently patting the injured man's face with no results, Halgar rubbed the knuckle of his right hand down Aragorn's breast bone trying to stimulate a pain reflex. It worked for the man moaned softly and tried to push Halgar's hand away.

"Come Strider, we must go to a new place where I can care for you better. I do need for you to help me as much as you are able. You are too large for me to carry but if you lean on me, I will help you walk. Now please help me."

Aragorn moaned and mumbled something but even though he did not understand what the man said, Halgar got the impression that the injured Ranger would do what he could. Working quickly, Halgar put one of Aragorn's arms around his shoulders and got him to his feet after which the guard turned and with prisoners in tow began the short journey to the slave quarters across the road from the quarry where the two would eventually be working.

The Pit Boss, as the human was called, opened the gate at the guard's bidding. He looked at the collars on the two new slaves then spoke to the guards.

"So, Chieftain Tarag has two new ones, does he?"

The Pit Boss looked at Aragorn and grabbing the injured man's face turned it this way and that, inspecting the job done on him by the guards. He chuckled.

"So, you've already had to teach this slave a lesson, did you? Is he going to be a problem for me?"

The other two guards laughed.

"We caught him trying to steal one of the Chieftain's new slaves, the friend of this one."

He poked Halgar, none to gently, with the back end of the whip he was carrying.

"Anyway, Chieftain Tarag said these two are to go to the infirmary hut and the healer is to have anything he needs to save the Chieftain's property. Give him the usual day and if he cannot get the slave on his feet and able to work, put him down."

Halgar looked at the guard when it was revealed that a death sentence awaited Aragorn if he was not ready to work in a day. He would have to work hard to get the man feeling a little bit better, for with the injuries the man had incurred, realistically it would take much more time to bring him back to health. Yes, it would be a challenge, but he would do his best.

The infirmary hut was no more than a 15 foot by 15 foot building with a filthy mattress on a filthy floor, a door and a haphazardly boarded up window. Moonlight from the yard shone through cracks in the walls as well as the window and Halgar was glad that it was not winter, for it would have been virtually impossible to keep out the cold and snow and to keep himself and Aragorn warm. Once inside the door of the infirmary hut, the guards removed the lead chain and after bidding farewell to the Pit Boss, left. The other man stood in the doorway watching as Halgar lowered the injured man to the mattress. After Aragorn was settled as much as he could be at the moment, Halgar turned to the man standing in the doorway.

"I do not wish to trouble you sir, but the Chieftain said that I was to receive whatever supplies that I needed to save this man."

"What do you think this place is, the Palace?"

Halgar touched his forehead to the floor at the feet of the Pit Boss.

"I mean no offense sir, but if I could have clean water and cloth for bandages, the herbs I carry will suffice. I rely on your kindness sir."

The Pit Boss looked at the human on his knees before him. Seldom did he get new slaves that were so amenable and it was a refreshing change from having to beat compliance into a new slave.

"I will be back in a few moments. You have the kind of attitude that will keep you alive in this place, slave. If you by chance manage to save this other one, see if you can persuade him to adopt the same attitude - he might live longer."

Then the man turned and walked away.

After the Pit Boss had departed, Halgar did what he could to make Aragorn more comfortable on the small mattress - the only comfort available in the small room. After a cursory examination, he could tell that the beating that the young Ranger took, although painful in itself, was not life threatening - it was the two blows to the head that were of concern. There was a large swelling on his forehead where his head had been hit by the guard's knee and there was a large, soft swelling above his left temple where the club had hit him and knocked him away from the fence. At the very least, the blow to the temple had given the man a severe concussion if it had not fractured his skull.

Finding a blanket in the corner of the hut, Halgar looked at it distastefully a moment before he finally shook it out as much as he could then laid it over the unconscious man. The Pit Boss appeared at this time with a bucket of water and bandages as well as two relatively clean blankets and after they had been delivered, Halgar bowed deeply to the man before turning back to his patient.

It did not take Halgar a great deal of time to bathe the grime and blood off the man and soon every visible wound as well as the ribs were bound, poulticed and bandaged. He sat back then, and carefully studied Aragorn and talked to him, for even though he was unconscious, Halgar was sure that the sound of a friendly voice would be soothing.

"So, you are the last of your line, the heir of the great King himself." He said in the barest whisper of a voice.

He pulled the blankets up a little higher on Aragorn's shoulders.

"I wouldn't feel too bad about getting the stuffing beat out of you or even that you got caught. As I was telling your friend Legolas…"

At the mention of the elf's name, Aragorn began to move as if searching for his friend but quieted down when Halgar brushed his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"…as I was telling Legolas, Isildur disguised himself just as you did, he snuck into an enemy populated area just like you did and stole a seed pod of Nimloth, the white tree and a great treasure of Númenor just as you tried to steal Legolas, whom you consider to be a great treasure of your heart. Isildur almost got caught, you _did_ get caught and both of you were almost beat to death. What is it with your line and gallant acts anyway?"

Aragorn tried to push the blankets away from him and with a chuckle, Halgar replaced them then continued talking.

"You have a nobility in you that is plain to see for anyone who chooses to look. You will survive this ordeal, Strider, Ranger of the North.

As he continued to watch the injured man throughout the night, he considered once again, the line of Kings and thought it sad that such a great race of people had declined to the point where the few that were left seemed doomed to wander Middle Earth unrecognized and unthanked for what they did in secret for those in need, even until the last of them finally died off. There was a nobility in the race that would never be lost and even when the last of their kind left the circles of this world there would still be those that remembered the great Sea Kings of Westernesse.

Aragorn stirred in his sleep and when Halgar laid the backs of his fingers on his forehead and found the beginnings of fever he tried to get him to drink some water but the Ranger kept turning his head away and mumbling to himself. The only word Halgar could understand was Legolas and he knew the injured man was calling for his friend and again, he marveled at the bond the two seemed to share, each calling to the other when they were injured and delirious. If he had any say in the matter, he vowed he would see that the two were united once again.

All that night, Halgar faithfully sat at Aragorn's side, bathing his face, soothing his fretfulness and just talking to him. When Aragorn would cry out in his sleep, there was only one person he would call to and Halgar knew that even though unconscious, the man felt terrible about not being able to free Legolas. It was shortly before dawn that Aragorn's fever broke and Halgar took the now tepid water and bathed the sweat off of him then again pulled the two blankets up to his shoulders. When the Ranger first opened his eyes and looked at him, frowning, Halgar tried to reassure him that all was well.

"Where is Legolas? Is he not here with us?" The words were weak.

Halgar knew he couldn't lie to the man for there was something in the almost silver eyes that seemed to see inside his soul.

"I'm sorry, Strider. They wouldn't let him come with us. He will be fine though, I'm sure."

Aragorn did not answer the man and just closed his eyes. Halgar knew he wasn't asleep, but he just let him be.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Shortly after the sun started coming in the window, the Pit Boss unlocked and opened the door. Aragorn and Halgar both opened their eyes and looked at the man.

"Well, I see that he survived the night. Is he ready to go to work?" The Pit Boss looked at Halgar who immediately went to his knees in front of the man.

"Master, I would beg for one more day. His fever just recently broke and he is not strong enough to stand up much less work a full day in the hot sun. Please Master - allow me 24 hours."

The Pit Boss looked from Aragorn to Halgar.

"Who is he that you should care? Why did you beg for his life as you now beg more time to care for him?"

Halgar just smiled.

"I have always had a talent for recognizing the true value of something. That is all, Master."

After thinking for a moment and looking out the door while snapping his whip against his leg, the Pit Boss turned back to Halgar.

"All right. This goes against my better judgement, but I'll give you another 24 hours. If his owner says anything about it, however, I will have to comply with his wishes."

He pushed Halgar onto his back, put a booted foot on his chest then bending over so he could make eye contact, he made sure that the man knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Know this for a certainty, if I walk in here tomorrow and he isn't ready to work - I will put him down. That is the way of it here - if you don't work - you don't live."

He turned away.

"I'll send someone in with your daily ration of food and water. It's all you'll get so don't eat it all at once." Then, chuckling to himself, the man walked out of the hut and slammed the door behind him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn slept off and on over the next 24 hours, restlessly turning this way then that, calling out for Legolas again and again. Halgar faithfully sat by him, trying to soothe him when his dreams turned into nightmares that he couldn't seem to escape then bathing the sweat off of his face from the fever that didn't quite want to let the injured man go. Finally, towards dawn when Aragorn seemed to have slipped into a more restful state of sleep, Halgar let himself doze, never leaving Aragorn's side and never totally withdrawing his entire attention so that if he did wake, Halgar would instantly know it and would come awake himself.

It was when the first rays of the sun reached between the gaps between the boards covering what used to be a window that the Pit Boss suddenly threw open the door then chuckled when both humans quickly came awake and jumped at the sound of his entrance.

"Time to go to work boys and girls. Well, slave, how is your patient? Is he ready to go to work or am I going to have to put him down? It doesn't matter one way or the other to me. Now what's it going to be?"

Halgar bowed in front of the Pit Boss.

"He's ready to work master. He's ready to work like I told you he would be."

After bowing respectfully, Halgar quickly put an arm under Aragorn's and helped him to his feet.

"We will be right out boss."

"See that you are because if I have to come back in here another time, I will put you both down - it don't matter to me one way or the other."

After the man had turned and left the room Halgar turned the young ranger's face with his hand and after he made sure that Aragorn's attention was on him, he spoke.

"Strider, listen to me. I don't have a lot of time so you need to listen closely."

When Aragorn nodded his head, he continued.

"The conditions outside will probably be horrible and hot and because you are not yet well, the Pit Boss may treat you horribly. But you must keep working for if you do not then you will be killed - that horrid man already said as much. I will help whenever I can but you have to try your hardest. Do you understand me?"

Aragorn remained silent yet managed to nod his head and when he did, Halgar could tell by the way he flinched that he probably had the mother of all headaches. If he had a chance, he would try and slip him an analgesic later. With a gentle nudge to get him started, Halgar got Aragorn started walking out the door then quickly followed him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The two men followed the Pit Boss over to another very large and particularly ugly looking human who was watching as the slaves started gathering together to start their day's work.

"What the hell stinks around here?" The Pit Boss yelled loudly.

The slave Foreman spun around and held out his hand in greeting.

"You old hound, you. What have you got for me? A couple of newbies, eh?" The Foreman looked closely at their collars. "From the looks of it these two belong to Tarag!"

He grabbed Aragorn roughly by the face and turned his head this way and that as he looked at the handiwork of Tarag's men. He raised an eyebrow as he turned back to the Pit Boss.

"I see Tarag's muscle had a little fun with this one. He can hardly stand up. Are you sure he's ready to work today?"

He turned to the Pit Boss with a frown on his face. In turn, the other man shrugged his shoulders.

"His healer said he was ready so he must be ready. If he gives you any problems though just give him a little tease with the Cat and I'm sure he will apply himself to his work with a little more diligence. If not," the man shrugged his shoulders, "just put him down like we usually do to those who can't pull their load."

The Foreman laughed as he snapped the "Cat" a couple of times and watched as the slaves lining up in front of him jumped and looked with well-deserved dread at the whip in his hands. Many backs had been "teased" by the Cat and many slaves would bear its scars for the rest of their relatively short lives. And this fact made the sadistic Foreman a very happy man.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A day in the life of a slave working in the quarry was neither easy nor fulfilling - as far as jobs go. They worked every day - rain, snow or sun - from dawn until dusk. They hauled rocks. Nothing fancy or gratifying about it. 

From dawn until dusk they walked into the mine in a line, picked up as many rocks as they were able then walked outside with them where they would put them in a wagon which was then hauled to the other quarry site. At the second quarry, the rocks were shaped into forms that would one-day build houses, terraces and rock gardens for those people wealthy enough to be able to afford such luxuries.

The slaves were fed a thin gruel in the morning with a weak cup of tea, a meat flavored soup with one or two vegetables in it plus a piece of bread in the afternoon and then another bowl of gruel and cup of tea in the evening after the work was done for the day. A scant dipper full of water was offered every two hours but in the summer when the hours were long and the temperatures were hot, the small amount of water they were given was just barely enough to keep them alive.

It was not uncommon to see slaves pass out from the heat or from exhaustion and it was not uncommon to see the unconscious slave be drug away, never to return or be seen again. The life of a quarry slave was a hard life as well as a sad life, and the first day that Aragorn and Halgar worked in the quarry was a particularly difficult one - especially for Aragorn. When asked later about his first day, he would think hard then tell whoever had asked that he honestly didn't remember much of it except for the heat, falling down, and the "Cat." He woke in a daze, spent the day in a daze and other than that there wasn't much more to tell.

Whenever Aragorn would stumble and fall, Halgar would immediately be there by his side, trying to help him to his feet before the boss would see him on his knees and walk over, uncurling the "Cat" as he walked. Sometimes Halgar wouldn't get to Aragorn in time and even though he didn't cry out as the cruel whip cut his back, he still cringed and Halgar could tell the day was wearing him down emotionally as well as physically.

At one point during one of their water breaks, Halgar saw the Foreman talking to Tarag's Guards who were looking their way and laughing. Halgar just kept the usual angelic, I-don't-notice-nuthin'-boss expression on his face and Aragorn didn't pay attention to them because he was too exhausted and hurting regardless of the analgesic Halgar had given him earlier.

It was on one of his trips into the quarry to get another load of rocks that Halgar noticed that Aragorn was missing. His heart skipped a beat with apprehension as he quickly walked back out of the mine to look for the man and when he saw the Foreman talking to him while Tarag's guards stood by the fence laughing, he thought he was going to be ill.

When the Foreman walked away Aragorn just stood with his head hanging until Halgar finally took him by the arm and walked him into the quarry. Turning his friend toward him he looked into his eyes and saw the haunted and tragic look as if the man had just found out that his whole world had come crashing down around his shoulders.

"Strider, what is it? What did they say to you?"

Aragorn said three words but in those three words was all the grief of a broken heart.

"Legolas is dead."

Aragorn then turned and walked down the narrow path to where the rock mining was taking place. It was Halgar who was stunned speechless and for a few moments he tried to take in what the Heart-brother of the Prince of Mirkwood had just told him. His natural instinct was to ask how and why and when … but out of respect for the man's grief he did not. Halgar knew that the only way he could help Aragorn was just to be there for him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

That night as they each sat on their little mattresses in the slaves' barracks, Aragorn sat looking out the window into the darkened night silent and sad. He refused the food and water that Halgar tried to give him and wouldn't even let him change his bandages. As he sat watching the man a quiet voice spoke at his shoulder.

"I didn't know a human could fade."

Halgar turned and looked at the speaker.

"I am curious how you would know of such a thing sir. And may I know your name? Mine is Halgar and my friend's name is Strider."

He was a big man, standing a good 6'5", with dark brown hair, dark eyes and a ready smile. Halgar instantly liked him, not because he was large and so could be a powerful ally in the quarry life but because he sensed an innate kindness in the big man, a kindness that he was sure was not shown to just anybody.

"You can call me Lothur." The big man said while smiling. "About a year ago we got an elf here in the quarry. We became close and he taught me many things about the race called Eldar. Unfortunately, life proved to be too much for him. He got to where he would rarely speak and finally quit eating and drinking. One day, he just didn't wake up."

He nodded to where Aragorn was sitting, oblivious to everything around him, lost in his memories.

"If he is truly your friend, then don't let him go too far away."

After a final smile, Lothur stood then walked back to his own mattress and after covering himself with his own thin blanket, closed his eyes and went to sleep. Halgar watched Aragorn for a while longer then rose and walked over to where he was sitting and sat down.

The two sat in silence for a bit then Halgar adjusted his position so that when he did speak, only Aragorn would be able to hear what he said.

"So the future King of Men is just going to give up without a fight?"

Aragorn's head snapped around and he looked at Halgar's face with tear-filled eyes. Halgar gave him a small smile before he spoke again.

"Yes, I know who you are Aragorn, son of Arathorn and I have a little story to tell you so just sit back and relax."

Halgar got himself a bit more comfortable then continued.

"Are you familiar with the Elendilmir, also known as the Star of Elendil?"

Even though Aragorn remained silent, Halgar continued.

"At the time of his death, it was said that Isildur was wearing the Elendilmir. But what if …"

Halgar told Aragorn the whole story as it had been handed down from one Legend Keeper to another for the last 3,000 years and continued the story through the capture of himself and Legolas.

"So you see, Strider, the Elendilmir is here, in Hoth, a symbol of your birthright as King of Arnor and last worn by Isildur himself. We must get it back for it has a purpose that doesn't include Hoth."

When he had finally finished the story, he looked at Aragorn and thought he saw a spark somewhere within the dying embers of the man's spirit.

"Halgar, do you have any of that soup left?"

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Deana**: This is definitely going to be a story about courage and endurance. Our heroes live during a time when there were no such things as paramedics, safe-neighborhoods and the 911 emergency numbers to call. If they get hurt they just can't call 911 and get the police or paramedics to come and help them - they are on their own. But believe me … there is a reason why everything is happening the way it is. Thanks for the review … hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Alison** H( ): I think it can be a little heartbreaking, especially in Halgar's case to know how very much Legolas needed him yet duty forced him to choose a different path. It broke Halgar's heart to do what he did - to walk away. Life in Middle Earth is harsh sometimes and especially so in this story. Don't worry though - help will soon be on the way. And thank you so much for your kind words about my writing style - it means a lot to know that it is enjoyable to read. As far as the story goes … there will be plots within plots within plots - there is a reason for everything. Thanks for your very kind words and the wonderful review.

**escape5**: Thank you for reading and reviewing the second story in my Black Rider Chronicles which is called Possession. I am glad you are enjoying it. There is a little bit of everything in that story so even though it is pretty long, I hope you enjoy every bit of it.


	13. Treachery and Deceipt

**A/N1**: The Elendilmir is referred to as possessing a feminine spirit. This is symbolic of the balance, the duality, of all things that Eru Ilúvatar had caused to be created.

**A/N1**: It was so hard writing this chapter without revealing something extremely important about the High Chieftain. Can anybody guess what the secret is?

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It is twice the pleasure to deceive the deceiver.  
-o-Jean De La Fontaine-o-

Chapter 13

Treachery and Deceit

It is often said that when a craftsman created something of great beauty that they often imbued that object with a part of themselves - their soul, their purpose and their desires. The same thing could be said of someone who gifted another with such a treasure. And so it had been rumored of the Elendilmir, later known as the Star of Elendil, that Silmarien, daughter of Tar-Elendil, fourth King of Númenor, gave to Elendil the Tall, father of Isildur.

Though it was but a rumor, the proof of which fell out of time and memory when Númenor sank beneath the sea, it was still said that the Elendilmir carried with it the most dire of omens - that only he who had the right, and no other, should place the jewel upon his brow as a sign of his station. Those who should ignore the warning and pridefully place the jewel upon their heads, or sunder it from its righteous purpose, would suffer the most dreadful fates - death being foremost among them.

It was said that the Lady was a merciless and vindictive siren, who would call to their doom, any that dared take her from where she wanted to be or ought to be. Unworthy hands had taken her and now she sought the blood of he who had wrested her from her ageless rest, and on this night, her thirst for revenge would be slaked.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The man could walk among the citizens of the city almost unnoticed, a mere specter of their imaginations. He had spent many years developing this skill and it was one that always served him well, allowing him to observe and listen to what others were saying without drawing attention to himself.

Sometimes plots and intrigues could be encountered and laid bare without those involved ever knowing who it was that had discovered what they were doing. When nothing more of importance could be obtained from one of his casual observances, he would move on until something else would catch his attention.

Garm, ex-Ranger and Captain of the High-Chieftain's Palace Guards, was slowly making his way among the many vendors, looking at the new goods, human and non-human alike, when a particular conversation caught his attention. A highly intoxicated Slave Boss was loudly and animatedly talking to a minor Chieftain by the name of Tarag. Garm maneuvered himself to better hear what was being said.

"The idiot was standing there holding this box in his hand with this look on his face like he had just been caught with his hand in somebody else's pocket!"

Himlad roared with laughter and in doing so overbalanced himself and had to grab on to the front of Chieftain Tarag's robes to keep from falling. It took every bit of the Chieftain's self-control not to shove the man away from him although he did tactfully cover his mouth and nose so as not to be overcome by the fumes emanating from the man's mouth and body. The slaver was drunk and if he was considered obnoxious when he was sober, when inebriated, he was much, much worse.

"You were telling me about this beautiful stone that you got from my little rabbit, Himlad.

The slaver froze and gazed at the Chieftain with narrowed eyes a moment before he finally recovered his train of thought.

"That's right - he is yours now … I forgot. Anyway, he has this box and when I liberate it from him and look inside, I see this mithril circlet with a jewel on it - a big white jewel that fairly glowed with a natural inner brilliance."

Himlad stared off into the distance as if the memory of the stone's beauty had frozen him in time - either that or his drunkenness had caused him to fall asleep on his feet. Either way, Tarag was tempted to look in the direction the man was staring to see what he was looking at but left off that thought and again prodded the man into continuing.

"I think you've gone daft, Himlad. Surely the only place such a stone exists is in your head. Why, the circlet alone, if it is truly made of mithril would be worth the ransom of a King. What would such a treasure be doing in such an out-of-way village?"

Himlad reared back his head and glared at the two tall men standing in front of him, wondering when Tarag's twin had arrived.

"You don't believe me? You don't believe me! Why you old pot-licker, raggedy old dog you! You don't believe me! Why I ought to skewer you where you stand - not believe me indeed!"

The Chieftain laughed good-naturedly and after ordering another glass of the fermented ale the slaver was so fond of and handing it to him, he clapped the man on the shoulder.

"You have to admit, Himlad, that telling me you found such a treasure in some obscure village that nobody has ever heard about is a fanciful tale, even for you! Show me this gem, for I would want to know, one way or another, whether it is but one of your drunken illusions or a truth. If it does exist, I will accord you with my most humble of apologies."

Himlad slammed his now empty cup down on the counter of the ale vendor's stall.

"Then let us be off to my tent, my friend, for an apology from you would be a treasure to rival the one I am about to show you."

The two men, one staggering and swaying from one side of the path to the other, and his companion, were soon swallowed up by the night. Garm followed, for he was intrigued by the slaver's story as well, and wanted to know whether the drunken slaver was telling the truth or not.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Himlad took the box from a small chest at the back of the tent and put it on the table where Tarag now sat, waiting to see the jewel that the slaver had "liberated" from his new slave. He was impressed with the box and with the intricate carving of the white tree on its lid. Tarag reached for the box to open it, but Himlad's hands beat him to it, for the slaver would allow nobody to touch his treasure but himself, and when he finally opened the box, the Chieftain quite understood why.

It was just as the Slave Boss had described it - and more. The mithril filet shone as if it still bore its first polish yet even the filet's brilliance dimmed in comparison to the white jewel itself. It did indeed possess a natural luminescence that begged to be admired - and touched. It was almost as if the gem was calling to him - and he desired to answer that call.

"How much do you want for this little dainty, Himlad? Name your price and it shall be yours."

Himlad was more than a little insulted.

"Dainty? How can you call this treasure a mere dainty!"

The Chieftain held up his hands placatingly.

"Peace, my friend. Your treasure is truly a lady of great beauty and well worthy of your protection. Now how much to you want for her?"

Himlad paused for only a moment before he answered.

"I desire no coin nor do I wish to trade for her. This beauty's home is with me and always will be."

Himlad turned away from Tarag and quickly walked to the back of his tent where the small chest stood that had originally housed the carved box and its beautiful treasure. Once more opening the chest, the man gently laid the box containing the jewel to rest on top of the various other items in the chest then carefully closed the chest's lid. He gasped, one hand slowly raising toward his mouth to wipe away the blood that was beginning to drip from the corner of his lips, then looking down, for the first time noticed the dagger protruding from his chest. Before he even got a chance to turn and look his murderer in the eye, his life left him and he slowly sank to his knees.

After the slaver fell face first onto the ground and his last breath left him in a sigh, Tarag removed his dagger from the man's back, wiped the blade clean on the slaver's tunic then put it into the sheath that hung at his waist. The Chieftain quickly reopened the chest and removed the box then, after looking around the tent to see that all traces of his presence had been eliminated, left the tent to return to his own. As he left the dead slaver's tent he failed to see a certain shadow detached itself from the others and walk quickly in the direction of the Palace.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"And you say that this treasure is one of great value and that it would befit my station if it were in my possession?"

Garm stood before the High Chieftain, giving his report of what he had seen and heard while hiding in the shadows near the entranceway of the slaver's tent.

"And if you think that it would befit my station if it were in my possession, why then, did you not liberate it from Tarag as he liberated it from its previous owner?"

Amber eyes studied the man carefully, watching body language and looking deep into the eyes, searching for any clue that an untruth existed.

"I could not liberate the jewel from Tarag, for it would have been too easy to trace the deed to you and such an act without provable provocation would be deemed unworthy of your station. Too many patrons at the ale vendor's booth heard Tarag and Himlad talking about the jewel then saw Tarag leave with the man and now the slaver is dead and the jewel is no longer in his possession. Therefore, it will be no secret that Tarag killed the slaver and though your people will look down on such an act by a minor player, it will be an act soon forgotten. However, if Tarag turns up dead and you are seen with the jewel, then the murder of a Chieftain, minor or not, could possibly cause political unrest that you could ill afford at this time."

The High Chieftain rose from the great carved chair and began to pace, hands clasped behind the back, thinking and planning, and after a few moments of this thoughtful silence turned to the Captain.

"I heard that Tarag just purchased a new stallion that he thinks is unbeatable. Is this not true?"

"Yes, High Chieftain, it is true. I have heard that he has bragged to everyone that not even your Niord could beat him."

The High Chieftain paced a bit longer then once more turned to the Captain.

"Please extend an invitation to Chieftain Tarag to attend me at _my_ earliest convenience."

Saying no more and not even awaiting Garm's acknowledgement of the order the High Chieftain turned and left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later that evening, as the High Chieftain and members of the royal court were eating their evening meal and discussing matters of importance, Garm returned, escorting the minor Chieftain. Conversation among the diners stopped as Tarag approached and when he was a respectful distance from the High Table, knelt and politely bowed his head. The amber eyes studied the Chieftain as one might study an insect - right before grinding a heel down upon it and ending its miserable life.

"I heard that you have been bragging that your stallion can outrun my Niord, Tarag. Is this true?"

"Does the truth disturb you High Chieftain?"

All heads turned to the impertinent Chieftain as they decided the man must have a serious death wish to speak to the High Chieftain the way he just did. Everyone taking part in the evening meal knew that such an exchange expressed in such a manner usually led to some interesting consequences - consequences seldom appreciated by those of lower rank than their leader.

"Disturb me? No, Tarag the truth does not disturb me although your manners come close. I have seen that knock-kneed creature you call a horse and I am telling you that I don't believe it could beat my Captain in a footrace, much less my Niord. Don't you ever feed the poor thing?"

Tarag blushed with both embarrassment and ire at the insult dealt him in front of his peers and at that moment, if it were anyone else before him, he would have demanded satisfaction for the insult. But here, in the High Chieftain's presence, he could not for it was well within the capabilities of both the High Chieftain and the Captain of the Guard to kill him before he could fully draw his sword.

There was a way, however, that his pride could be vindicated and he took that path without further thought.

"Perhaps the High Chieftain would be interested in seeing whether or not there is any truth to the rumor that my Balder could beat your Niord without even breaking a sweat."

Again the shrewd amber eyes studied the minor Chieftain.

"And what prize would you be willing to put up for such a race, Tarag?"

Tarag smiled then once more politely bowed.

"I would wager all that I own and would know that such a bet would be a secure one for there is no way your stallion could defeat mine."

With the mind being made up and after a glance at those sitting at the dinner table, the High Chieftain turned to Tarag one last time.

"Then your wager is accepted with those sitting at my table as witnesses to the wager. If my stallion loses then he will be yours although Hoth would sink below the ground amid thunder and lightning should that ever happen. We meet tomorrow at dawn on the short racing path that lies outside the Palace. You are dismissed."

The High Chieftain waved him off with a hand then turned back to the others at the table. Tarag, though furious at the summary dismissal, nevertheless could not respond - not if he wanted to live to see the next dawn, that is - and so turned and quietly left the Palace.

He mumbled to himself all the way back to his tent, many of the things coming out of his mouth being things that would have earned him a blade through the heart if anyone of high station had heard him. He cared not about the consequences of his thoughts or his ramblings, for he had a horse race to prepare for.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Hoth greeted the dawn of the new day the way she always did - with the noisy chatter of commerce. The sun was but newly risen when the first vendor rolled up the cloths on his booth's window and started arranging his wares in anticipation of new customers. None of the vendors expected a brisk business until later because they all knew there was going to be a horse race, an event that those born in, or long time residents of Hoth, always enjoyed.

The High Chieftain's stallion, Niord, was a beautiful dark grey stallion that sported a silky, flowing, black mane and tail and who was the undefeated and undisputed champion of Hoth. A proud creature, the stallion possessed the fiery spirit and temperament of its owner and had been known to ravage opponents that came too close to him during the few times anyone had dared challenge him in a race. The stallion was dancing in place, neck proudly arched, pulling at the reins in eager anticipation of the competition ahead. His rider held the stallion's head tightly to its chest lest the animal break free and begin the race before his challenger was ready.

Then Tarag appeared leading his stallion, Balder by the reins. The bay stallion had a much gentler temperament and was one competitor that would not waste his energy on a showy pre-race performance. As Niord danced toward him, with ears laid back on his head, Balder began to rumble deep in his chest - a warning that the grey horse had best not ignore for the bay stallion was just as willing to fight … he was just not as willing to unnecessarily press the issue. Tarag stepped in between the two stallions and helped his rider mount then handed the man the reins.

"Run me a good race, my friend." Was all he said before he turned and walked to where the High Chieftain sat waiting for the race to begin.

With a wave of the starter's hand the race began and while the bay stallion got right to business, the grey stallion rose high in the air, screaming. Niord's rider called him to task for his actions and the stallion then quickly began his pursuit of his opponent. The race was on the shorter of Hoth's two racetracks and had four right-angled corners for the racers to negotiate and it would be on these corners that the dubious activity would take place as each rider would try to force the other off-stride and off the track.

The two stallions were evenly matched as they both strained for more speed, each trying to pass the other in the straightaway and be the first to reach the next corner. The grey stallion took the first two corners but in a move that took the grey stallion and his rider by surprise, the bay stallion passed the grey and took the third. As the two horses approached the fourth and final corner, the rider of the bay stallion made an error in judgement and took the corner a bit wide, a mistake the rider of the grey stallion took advantage of and as they made their turn, with a small shift of his body, the rider cued the stallion to swing wide as well and as he did so, slammed into the bay with one of his brawny shoulders. The bay stallion, Balder, was forced off his lead, causing him to stumble and fall to the ground, screaming as his right front leg snapped below the knee.

The grey stallion finished the race unchallenged and after the rider slowed the lathered stallion and finally brought him to a stop in front of the High Chieftain, Tarag was on his feet claiming that the grey stallion's rider had fouled his horse. The High Chieftain just smiled.

"We had a bet, Tarag. But at no time did you stipulate that a foul by either horse or rider would nullify that bet. I am truly sorry that the bay broke a leg for he would have made a worthy stud. However, according to our agreement you wagered everything that you owned."

The High Chieftain turned and walked back to where the other nobles of the court stood.

"These Chieftains witnessed your bet Tarag - do you deny this?"

"No, High Chieftain."

The High Chieftain spun towards Captain Garm, amber eyes snapping.

"Captain Garm, take from this man his most prize possession that according to these witnesses now belongs to me to do with as I choose."

One brawny arm and clenched fist was thrust into the air.

"Witnessed!"

"Witnessed!" Those of the court yelled loudly, also with clenched fists in the air.

Garm smiled as he walked up to Tarag, drawing his dagger as he did so. In turn, the Chieftain closed his eyes so that he did not have to see the dagger coming that was soon after buried in his heart. The High Chieftain walked to where the man lay and stood over his body.

"You owned your life Tarag - until it broke its leg."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Servants and slaves alike were running and screaming, not knowing what to do now that their Lord and Master was dead. For some, it was a chance for freedom that could have only been realized if the Chieftain had died - which he had - but for others who had served Tarag for almost their entire lives, it was a time of confusion for they knew no other life but service to one master. For the new slaves, there was no option for the Guards would loyally serve without question, whoever held the lash.

Finally, the time of decision making was over as the High Chieftain and Garm threw aside the door covering of Tarag's tent and walked inside. It did not take the Captain long before he found the carved box and the beauty that lay sleeping inside and had placed the filet on the head of his Master. As the two turned to leave, having found what they had come for, Garm swore that he heard a soft voice whisper, "Another!" Looking quickly around the tent but seeing no one who could have spoken, he shook his head then followed the High Chieftain out of the tent.

As they were passing the compound where the new slaves were kept, something caught the eye of the High Chieftain and nodding to the Captain, the two walked to the fence. Beautiful sapphire eyes stared at the jewel on the brow of the person on the other side of the fence until one of the guards hit the slave with his whip and forced the trembling being to lower his eyes.

"Well, what do we have here?"

TBC 

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**butterfly-elf( )**: I am glad that you are enjoying this story. While I can't tell you one way or the other whether the death of Legolas was true or false, I can tell you that I did leave some subtle clues in the chapter that explain what is going on. Everything that happens in this story, does so for a reason and like I told another reviewer, there are plots within plots within plots. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Deana**: Thanks for the review. I am glad that you are continuing to enjoy the story. Our poor heroes are getting a rest in this chapter, but don't worry, they will be back soon.


	14. Night Terrors

**NOTE**: Sorry about the late post but I guess the site was down as I kept getting a Server Error 503 message.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**A/N1**: The second really, really, bad guy will be introduced in the next chapter. My regular OC characters will also be appearing.

**A/N2**: The black falcon that Elrond sends with the message is the fighting falcon that belongs to one of my OC characters. Shakir, as he is called, was introduced in the first story entitled _Black Rider_ and is patterned after the Gyrfalcon, the largest of any of the falcon species and has a wing span of four feet. Shakir, who understands the speech of two legged beings can communicate, although most of his communication is done through imagery. He is trained to fight, scout, hunt and is an able sentinel and messenger as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_You can't u__nderestimate the power of fear.  
__Patricia Nixon _

_  
_Chapter 14

Night Terror

"My Lord?"

He was aware of the sound on the basest of levels, no more than a hum in the background as he fled - or sought - he knew not which - something that had been alluding him for a very long time. Something called to him and he paused in his running trying to find the source of the sound so he could better determine the direction he needed to go.

There was a flash of lightning and he saw his beloved Mirkwood, his home, that he thought had been spared from the blight attacking it from the south, was now dead, existing as nothing than a cankerous ruin. He turned in the direction of the palace and ran as swiftly as his tired legs would carry him. There was another flash of lightning and he saw that the palace had been taken by the darkness as well and was nothing more than a dark, empty, cavernous hulk, as dead and dark as the landscape around it.

He was alone - so alone. And yet … He paused, breathing heavily from his exertions, his heart pounding in his chest, and searched the darkness around him with his eyes. Then, far off in the distance, the barest flicker of a light, the barest whisper of a sound - someone was calling to him from afar.

Again he took off running. He had to reach the light, for the light was calling to him - it needed him.

"My Lord?"

He stopped.

"Who is there?" He called into the night.

No answer was returned to him except for the haunting sound of someone's grief. Onward he ran, the dead hands of the blighted, dead trees clawing and groping at him, trying to snare him, to keep him from reaching the one who called to him - that needed him.

He stumbled on a stone that lay in the middle of the path and fell but immediately jumped to his feet and ran on, ignoring the torn leggings and cut knee. His breath came in ragged gasps and his heart pounded in his chest so fast and so forcefully that it was beginning to become painful. He grabbed at his chest and continued to run, even as it became more and more difficult to draw breath.

As he ran towards the light, a mere candle in a vast cavernous darkness, he knew that he was dying and when he did die, with his dying breath, his final sigh, he would extinguish that tiny, flickering flame forever. Then the light was right in front of him and he stopped, his arms flung outward in an attempt to keep his balance after stopping so quickly. As he watched the light, it began to take on shape and form until finally there was someone kneeling on the path in front of him, his shoulders slumped and shaking from the force of his crying.

He knew the being in front of him was someone he loved and who needed him desperately and the love and compassion he felt for the kneeling figure made the ache in his chest grow worse. He reached out a hand to give what comfort he could to the kneeling figure who finally lifted its head and looked at him.

He gasped and took a step backwards, his hand clutching the front of his tunic as he looked upon his own face, his own tear filled eyes, that looked back at him, silently begging for his help. As he recoiled from the specter and began to back away, the thing in front of him began to change, the skin of its face sloughing away like wax melting in a fire until its true form, its true identity was finally revealed.

Legolas! It was his son! His beloved son had called out to him - needing his father. Once more he reached his hand out to his son but suddenly found himself moving backwards, picking up speed as he went and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move forward to grasp his son's hand. He retreated until Legolas was once again no more than the flame of a candle, flickering far off in the distance then watched as the light began to dim until finally, it was gone.

"NO!" He screamed.

Arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as his arms flailed about, his legs still running as he continued trying to reach for the candle that had just gone out. When Thranduil realized he was sitting up in his own bed, in his own room and that it was still night, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and concentrated on relaxing and slowing his racing heart. He felt as pillows were placed behind him to support him as he sat and tried to get his raging emotions under control then after the hands released him, the being walked to his bathroom. When the person again sat on the edge of the bed, he felt a cool, damp cloth wiping the sweat off of his face.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked at the person sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Tilion, what are you doing up this late?"

The elf smiled at him shyly.

"Pardon the familiarity I have taken, my Lord, but I was on my way to the barracks when I heard you call out. You were distressed and there was nobody else around so I came to see if I could help."

He looked down at his hands.

"You were experiencing what is known as a night terror, my Lord. After my father was killed by orcs, I also suffered from them and I understand full well the emotional toll they can take on someone."

Thranduil took the cloth from the elf and wiped his face again while Tilion pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat quietly until the King was ready to speak. When some moments of silence passed and Thranduil remained silent, Tilion got up to leave.

"Tilion, please stay."

The young elf turned and once more sat in the chair he had recently vacated. The King carefully folded the washing cloth as he gathered his thoughts. Finally he raised his head and turned haunted eyes on the elf sitting beside his bed.

"It is the same dream every time. I hear a voice calling to me from out of the darkness and even though the words are no more than vague sounds from far off, I know that the words are a call for help. My heart is racing so fast and my chest begins to hurt and I know that I am dying and that when I do I will be killing whoever is calling out to me. Then a figure appears in front of me, crying and reaching for me and that is when I see a face - and it is me. Then the face begins to melt, like wax from a candle, and suddenly it is the face of my son. He calls to me but as I reach for him, I suddenly begin to move backwards - away from him and even though I try to get to him, the harder I try the faster I move away. I finally stop then stand and watch this tiny flame, far off in the distance until finally it goes out and I know that my son is no more."

Tilion thought for a moment.

"My Lord, do you have the gift of foresight?"

Thranduil looked at the young elf a moment before answering.

"Not to the extent that some of the Eldar possess it but I have to admit that when it comes to my son … this is what confuses me, young elf … is it actually the foreknowledge of an event or is it nothing more than a father's worry?"

"If you don't know the answer to that question, my Lord, wouldn't you say that it is time to ask that question of someone who just might have an answer?" He looked at the King knowingly.

Thranduil spent a moment trying to convince himself that this was the same elf that only had to walk into a room to create chaos.

"Master Tilion, when did you become so wise - or have you been purposefully been hiding this trait from your King?"

Thranduil threw the covers back on his bed and swung his legs to the floor.

"Lieutenant Tilion, please assemble my personal guards and tell them to immediately make ready to travel to Imladris. We leave in half and hour."

Tilion rose and nodded his head at his Lord's command.

"And Tilion…"

The young elf turned back to his King.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I would like for you to ride with us."

Tilion smiled.

"Yes, my Lord."

Tilion turned and left the King's chambers but before he had even reached the door, he had tripped over a rug as well as a chair and had almost knocked another vase off a table near the door.

"Sorry." Was all he said before he stepped through the doorway and was gone.

Thranduil sighed and made a mental note to himself that no matter what new respect he had for the young elf, wherever the elf went, chaos couldn't be that far behind.

As he was dressing and packing for his trip to Imladris, his leg began to sting and when Thranduil pulled the legging up so that he could better see what the problem was, he gasped. The knee was cut and the debris from a forest path still clung to the dried blood.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond sighed deeply as he walked in his gardens, for the tranquility and comfort that he sought along the many fragrant pathways was eluding him, as they had since his youngest son had left Imladris. In fact, he had been bothered by something, a very elusive sense of foreboding, since the second message bird had arrived from Mirkwood some time before informing him that Mirkwood's King was en route to Imladris. There could only be one reason that Thranduil would leave his realm and seek out the father of his son's best friend - he was worried. Elrond sighed again and once more reached out for the serenity that the many fragrances and blooms in his garden offered him as he passed by them. He had many questions to ask, but they would all have to wait until King Thranduil arrived.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Two days later, shortly after darkness had fallen and the moon had risen, the Mirkwood King and his entourage arrived in Imladris on lathered horses. Elrond, Glorfindel and Elurin, the family's loyal and long-time butler were standing on the steps outside the Last Homely House when the King galloped through the gate and into the courtyard. After he had dismounted and the grooms from the stable had led their horses away to be cared for, Elrond suggested that they adjourn to his Sitting Room for a nice cup of tea and so the King would have a chance to tell him the reason for his visit.

As the small group turned to enter the house, one of the elves accompanying the King missed one of the steps and fell, sliding down two more steps when he did. When Elrond turned to ask the young elf if he had suffered any harm, Thranduil put a restraining hand on the Lord's arm.

"Just pretend that you didn't see that happen." Thranduil whispered. "I will explain later."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the three Lords had settled themselves in the comfortable, overstuffed chairs in the Sitting Room and Thranduil had dismissed the elves that were travelling with him, the three old friends spent some time catching up on what was happening in their respective kingdoms as well as in Lórien. Then, when the topic could no longer be avoided, Thranduil told Elrond and Glorfindel the reason for his hastily planned visit.

"I have come for council and hope that in the process, my spirit will be healed as well."

He took a sip of tea before he spoke again.

"For some time now, in fact it has been happening just since Legolas left this last time, I have been having a recurring dream where I hear a voice calling to me from out of the darkness - calling out to me for help. As I am running through a dead and blighted Mirkwood trying to find the one calling out to me, my heart starts racing and my chest begins to hurt so badly that I am almost incapable of drawing breath. In my dream, I know that I am dying and that when I exhale my final breath, I will be killing whoever is calling to me."

The King shivered involuntarily and Glorfindel rose from his chair and put another log on the fire in the fireplace. Thranduil smiled appreciatively before he continued.

"Then a figure appears in front of me, crying and reaching for me and when it turns towards me, I see its face - and it is me. The sight of myself kneeling there disturbs me and I gasp and step backwards and when I do, my face begins to melt like hot wax from a candle, and turns into the face of my son."

Thranduil stared into the fire, absently running his finger around the rim of his cup. Without looking away from the fire, he finished his tale.

"He calls to me again," he said quietly, "but when I reach for him, I suddenly begin to move backwards - I try to get to him but the harder I try the faster I move away. When I finally stop, I watch as this tiny flame, now far off in the distance goes out and when it disappears, I know that my son is no more."

Thranduil sighed and stared at his cup of tea before raising his head and looking at the Noldor Lord.

"The last time I had this dream, the night I left Mirkwood, I fell on the path as I was running toward the light and when I did, I remember tearing my leggings and cutting my knee. Young Tilion had been passing by my chambers that night and heard me calling out in my sleep and came into my room and woke me. We talked, and it was he that suggested that I seek your council. As I was dressing and packing for the trip my leg started to sting and when I looked, I saw that it had been cut and that there was still dirt in the cut on the knee."

He turned sad eyes towards the Lord.

"Elrond, I don't know if I am losing my mind, if this was just a manifestation of my anxiety over Legolas leaving or if it is, in fact, a warning that Legolas is in trouble. For once, I do not know what to do."

Elrond sat his empty tea cup down on the small table by his chair.

"I hesitate at this point to try and understand what it is that you are experiencing, Thranduil. Perhaps you are right and it is nothing more than a dream born of your worry over your son although I am also hesitant to say _that_ is definitely the answer either. I recommend that for this night at least, that you retire and take rest for you are exhausted from your trip and discussions such as the one we need to have are handled much better when one is rested."

He looked at Glorfindel.

"Glorfindel, if you would show Thranduil to the Guest Suite I would appreciate it. I feel the need for a walk in my gardens to clear my mind, after which I will return and will then retire for the evening."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond had just laid his head down on his pillow when he heard yelling and the sound of running feet. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his robe and put it on as he ran down the hall towards the guest quarters. When he arrived, the King's personal guards, Glorfindel, Elurin and several Imladris elves were gathered in the hallway watching something that was going on in the room.

"Glorfindel, clear everybody out of this hallway immediately. The King's guards may also retire, for their Lord will be safe in my care."

He then put a hand on Elurin's shoulder.

"I want you to go fix a medium strength sedative tea and bring it back to this room as quickly as you can."

Elurin nodded then hurried away.

Elrond took a deep, calming breath then walked into the room. He was shocked at what he saw for Thranduil looked as if he was chasing something, his legs moving as if running, one hand clutching his chest and the other held out as if he was trying to catch something or touch someone. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his breathing was quick and raspy as if he had been running for some time. Elrond knew that the worst thing he could do would be to startle his friend out of his dream and so he did the next best thing. Laying one hand on the King's heart and the other hand on his forehead, the Noldor Lord closed his eyes and entered the mind of the King knowing that if he could see what the King was seeing and feel what he was feeling, perhaps his council would be more helpful.

It didn't take him long before he had seen all that he cared to and after he had, he took the confused King by the hand then turned and led him out of the darkened land of his nighttime terror. Thranduil gasped and opened his eyes, looking wildly around him, grasping two handfuls of blankets as if they were his sole connection to life and safety. Elurin came in with the tea and handed it to his Lord then quietly left the room.

After Thranduil had finally oriented himself and once more knew where he was, he took the offered teacup with shaking hands and drained it then sat back against the head of his bed with closed eyes until he felt the sedative in the tea begin to take effect. He sighed as he felt himself finally start to calm down then opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

"Well, what do you think, Elrond? Am I going crazy?"

He quickly averted his eyes as his fears and insecurities over what was happening to him filled his eyes with tears.

"No, mellon-nín, I do not think you are going crazy at all although I do want you to sleep and this time, I want you to rest. Tomorrow there will be plenty of time for talking."

Thranduil's eyes were getting heavy and he did not protest as Elrond helped him lay down then pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He was asleep before his friend had blown out the glow and left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond pulled Glorfindel into the hallway so that their conversation would not disturb the now peacefully sleeping King.

"Something is wrong, Glorfindel, horribly, horribly wrong."

The golden-hair elf frowned.

"You have foreseen nothing, Elrond?"

After checking on the King one last time, the two began walking back down the hall.

"No, my friend, I have foreseen nothing, although after what I have been feeling and listening to Thranduil's dream then witnessing him going through such horror, my father's heart say that things may already desperate for both our sons."

"So you will send for her?" He asked although he already knew what his friend's answer would be.

"Yes, I go to send the message bird now."

He smiled before turning away to return to his own room.

"Then tell _him_ I wish him good speed and a safe journey."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond quickly wrote a short note then walked to the Aviary. He looked around until he found the large black falcon sitting on a perch in the back of the room watching him intently.

"Time to go to work, my friend. And by-the-way, Lord Glorfindel wishes you good speed and a safe journey."

He tucked the message into a waterproof pouch and attached it to the falcon's leg then after stroking the bird's head, opened the aviary window.

"Take this message to your Lady as quickly as you can and please convey my wishes to her for a safe and speedy journey home."

The falcon bobbed his head once as if in assent then sprang through the window and was soon swallowed up by the night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was the deepest, blackest part of the night, a time when the creatures that held dear the hours between the setting of the sun and the beginning of the new day began to hunt. It was a nightly ritual that would assure both they and in some cases, their young, would continue for at least another day. Then predator and prey alike paused, testing the breeze and listening carefully for danger, for they had all sensed the presence of something else. Something large, dark, and swift was approaching and the land became silent - that silence creating a vacuum and causing the heightened senses of the night creatures to become hyperaware.

There was a rhythmic vibration in the earth and all the creatures felt it as whatever had disturbed the silence and their nightly rituals came closer. The creatures quickly hid themselves and waited patiently and in some cases fearfully for whatever was approaching to pass them by, and hopefully not notice them when they did. There were many silent witnesses to the passing of the five riders, all dressed in black and riding dark horses to better blend in with their surroundings. Moments later the last of the five had passed and once more the normal night sounds returned as nature resumed her natural rhythms and all was well once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**moonlit-leaf**: Welcome. Thank you for the kind words. It is always gratifying to know that what I write is being enjoyed. I hope you keep enjoying the story.


	15. Ostara

**Author's Notes**: 

Language alert and a naked Legolas alert.

Short bios of the OC characters are available for those who haven't read the first two stories in the Black Rider Chronicles. If you want to know more about a certain OC character or even all of them, just let me know and I will email the bio to you. I am offering this because my OC characters are complex and as Shrek would say, "They're like onions - they have layers."

In Chapter 13, I said that I had written the chapter while concealing an important fact about the High Chieftain, but alas, nobody guessed what that fact was. The secret is … the High Chieftain is a woman. I wanted to see if I could create a realistic character without referring to gender and believe me, it was extremely difficult to do.

The _Thurin Tirith Guards_ were introduced in the story _Possession_ and are entering the story at this point. The Thurin Tirith are the Special Forces warriors of the Eldar - truly the Best of the Best. Highly trained and extremely skilled, they live to serve their Charge, the one they are assigned to, and no other, as military support, confidantes, teachers, protectors and in rare cases when a bonding occurs, as friends. They serve loyally and without question, without impure thoughts or actions and are bound by their warrior code to follow their Charge into death.

They are always in groups of four and as of the time this story takes place, only four units remain on Middle Earth, the others having followed their charges into death or to the Undying Lands. If a Unit follows their Charge to the Halls of Mandos, the Charge then has the option to keep his/her unit with them or send them back to serve someone else. If the latter is the case, the Valar grants the Unit the grace of not having to remember the manner or moment of their deaths.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_In truth, I stood upon the brink of Hell's abyss,  
The valley of despair,  
And from its throat a thundering sound,  
The aggregate of all the misery below,  
Assailed my ears.  
_ Dante's Inferno

Chapter 15

Ostara

By the time the five dark riders had passed through the gates of the elven haven of Imladris and had stopped near the steps of the Last Homely House, the Stable Master and four of his assistants were already waiting. The four assistants took the horses belonging to the Guards to the stable while the Stable Master, who insisted that he alone should be allowed to care for the great stallion, smiled and laid his hand on his old friend's headstall.

"Welcome home, Old Man."

With assurances to the stallion's rider that he would be properly cared for, Elias was led away to rest while Anayah and her Guards wearily climbed the steps - glad to be home at last.

After having received the message from her father to come home immediately, Anayah and the Guards had quickly, yet satisfactorily concluded their diplomatic mission and had left for Imladris soon after. Their diplomatic work was important for it was Sauron's desire to drive a stake deep into the heart of the relationship between the remaining elves and men and between the different races of men. But it was also the design of the elves to mend that damage as quickly as the forces of darkness could create it no matter how tiny or insignificant the damage seemed to be. For when the time finally came for the King of Men to assume his throne, the fewer divisions that existed in _all_ races, the greater the chances were that the King's efforts to once again reunite the Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor would be a success.

But, just as important as Anayah's diplomatic responsibilities were, her responsibility to protect and champion the future King of Men was just as important and even though her brother was extremely capable of taking care of himself, there were times when outside intervention was necessary. Aragorn could take care of himself, but he was not invincible and so when her father had called her home, she had not questioned the summons and had responded to it immediately.

Anayah and her Guards had ridden continuously and at a brisk pace for the past five days, stopping only long enough to feed, water and rest the horses. Now they had arrived at their destination at last and glad they were that a hot bath and their beds lay just beyond the doors in front of them.

It was late and all those who dwelled in the house, residents as well as guests, had retired for the evening and so there was nobody about to mark their arrival. Anayah was so tired that she scarcely knew where she was going and would have walked right passed the stairs that led to the family's living quarters and her bedroom, if Rahan hadn't reached out and grabbed the collar of her tunic then turned her in the right direction. And if she hadn't almost been asleep on her feet, the words she mumbled as she began to climb the stairs would probably have sounded like what they were supposed to be - a thank you and goodnight.

Rahan, the big Noldor Captain of her Guards, shook his head as he watched Anayah tiredly pull herself up the stairs. He would go to the warrior barracks to store his weapons then would go check on his Commander to make sure that she had actually found her room and hadn't wandered into the room of an unsuspecting family member or guest by mistake.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The amber eyes of the High Chieftain carefully studied the slave in front of her, her mind just barely processing what else she had inherited from Tarag besides the beautiful jewel. Of all the myriad of possibilities of beings that fate could have placed in her path, it had to be an elf - and a defiant one at that.

The guards at Tarag's compound had already beat him to his knees once for not showing her the proper respect and even her Captain, Garm, had lashed the pitiful creature with the whip one of the compound guards had handed him. For the second time the elf defiantly forced himself to his feet and had stood there swaying, once more refusing to lower his eyes.

Ostara stood there staring at the elf for a moment, debating whether or not to put the thing out of its misery when a memory surfaced that she had thought to be long buried. She frowned and turned to Garm.

"Bring him." Was all she said before she turned to where one of her new slaves was holding the reins of her horse for her.

As she approached the two, the slave dropped to his knees and lowered his eyes, as was the accustomed practice when in the presence of the High Chieftain. After she took the reins from the trembling human, she lashed out with a booted foot and savagely kicked the slave in the chest and knocked the man over. Her horse danced nervously away from the one-sided confrontation and without a further thought or even a glance at the human laying on the ground trying to catch his breath, Ostara, High Chieftain of the city of Hoth, wheeled her horse then rode off in the direction of the Palace.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Ostara got to the Palace and after she had dismounted and the animal had been led away, she turned to her Captain who had arrived shortly after she had and who was leading Legolas who had been forced to run behind the Captain's horse.

"Take the elf to his new accommodations, Garm, and introduce him to his two 'Inn Keepers.' Tell them that the standard instructions will suffice, then find Greyfell and tell him I want him to bring this thing to me at luncheon tomorrow."

Nodding his head to the High Chieftain, Garm turned away and walked toward the cells located in the lower level of the Palace and as he did, he jerked on the chain attached to Legolas's slave collar so hard that the elf was jerked completely off his feet. Without so much as another look at the being he was half dragging behind him, the Captain walked by the other Palace servants and down the hall that led to the steps of the dungeon level.

Though none of the servants raised their eyes as Garm passed, as soon as he had passed them by, they raised sympathetic eyes and followed the progress of the two as they moved down the hall. They knew that the elf would be brutalized by Ostara as well as his keepers, for even as weak and worn as he was at the present, there was still a spark that could be seen and that refused to die. It would be for that spark that he would be punished for Ostara would allow no light to outshine what she perceived to be her own.

As Legolas followed the cruel Captain down the hall, he cast furtive looks about him, taking in his surroundings and trying to see if there were any ways for him to escape. He could find nothing that might aid in an escape attempt and so was forced to follow Garm on a path that he knew would lead to despair. The two of them finally reached the lower level of the palace that housed the slaves and prisoners then walked down a dim corridor to an open cell at the very end of the row. Garm handed the chain to jailers and after telling them that Greyfell would come for him before luncheon the next day, he turned and left the way they had just come.

The two jailers, as most jailers are who spend most of their days in dank dark places, looked and acted as if their brains as well as their bodies were probably craving a little sun. They were taller and thinner and much paler versions of the free citizens Legolas had seen walking down the streets of the city when their slave wagon had first arrived in Hoth. Their first duty as InnKeepers, as they had been nicknamed, was to instruct new slaves about what was expected of them and exactly what the protocol of the court was.

The first jailer, Carag, grabbed Legolas by the back of his collar and slammed him forcefully into the stone wall. Then, thinking he hadn't done it well enough or hard enough the first time, did it again.

"Welcome to your new home Master Freak. I only have two rules here - do what you are told to do and when you speak to me you lower your eyes, get on your knees and address me as Master. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Carag violently shoved Legolas's face into the wall again, this time opening a cut above his right eye, then slammed his fist into the elf's kidneys twice.

"I didn't quite hear you freak. What did you say?"

"I said yes, Master." Legolas panted as he tried to get control of his pain.

He patted Legolas on the head.

"Good boy. That's what I thought you said."

Using the collar as leverage, Carag spun Legolas around and flung him in the direction of the second jailer, Dagnir, who was standing inside the cell and who used Legolas's forward momentum to drive his fist into the elf's stomach, causing him to fall to his knees with both arms wrapped tightly around his still-healing ribs and gasping for air.

"My name is Master, as well. Palace Protocol is simple. Do not speak unless spoken to, and never look at the High Chieftain, that means, lower your eyes and go to your knees whenever she approaches. Do you understand?"

When Legolas wasn't quick enough to answer him, Dagnir grabbed him by his hair and slapped him hard on both sides of his face.

"Speak up freak - I didn't hear what you said!"

Tears stung Legolas's eyes and it was difficult for him to master his emotions before he spoke.

"Yes Master." He said quietly.

Dagnir patted his cheeks.

"Good boy. Now that you have learned that little lesson, let's move on to something else."

Without warning he drove his fist into Legolas's jaw, knocking him to the floor of the cell.

"You are the lowest form of life."

The brutal jailer emphasized the statement by kicking Legolas hard in the stomach, causing him to curl himself into a ball.

"You are worth nothing and have nothing of value."

He savagely kicked Legolas in the back then turned to his friend.

"Do you have anything to add Carag?"

The other jailer moved into the cell from where he had been standing in the corridor then knelt beside the injured elf.

"You will get nothing unless it is by the will of the High Chieftain."

After Dagnir knelt on the other side of Legolas and almost in unison, the two pulled out their boot knives. Carag smiled maliciously.

"And that includes your clothes."

When both Guards left five minutes later after locking the cell, Legolas had been stripped of all his clothes and was left huddled and shivering in a cold, dark corner of his cell.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The only indication Legolas had that it was morning was when the three humans came to get him. The new human was as different from the two "Inn Keepers" as Northern Mirkwood was from Southern Mirkwood and since he couldn't get a good look at the new human, he had to be satisfied with stealing little glances. There was something about the tall, grey-eyed man that somehow reminded him of Aragorn, yet there was something else that was familiar to him on a personal level - he just couldn't figure out what it was.

Carag attached a chain to Legolas's collar and put manacles on his wrists and when Legolas got to his feet, the jailer jerked on the chain so hard that Legolas stumbled into the grey-eyed man but when Carag raised a fist to punish Legolas for his impertinence, he was stopped by the soft voice of the new human.

"Don't." Was all he said.

"But Greyfell …" Carag began.

Greyfell merely held up his hand and the jailer fell silent, then without another word, turned and after Dagnir retrieved two other prisoners, also without clothing, all three began the long walk through the palace.

Legolas was totally humiliated to be seen without clothes on by others in the Palace. Elves viewed their sexuality differently than most other races and while it would normally not have bothered him to be seen without clothing, he knew that the nakedness in this instance was more symbolic - the symbol of worthlessness and subjugation - and those were two very hurtful words to one of the Eldar. He told himself that stripping the clothes off new slaves was probably just part of the indoctrination process used by the Leader of these people but he could now say, from a personal viewpoint, that it was quite an effective tactic.

The sunny side of the courtyard was a large wire enclosed dirt-floored enclosure and one that was probably used when slaves were on display for prospective buyers or were there to entertain. The High Chieftain was dining with several other minor chieftains but after Greyfell had signaled the prisoners to stop a respectful distance away from the diners then had walked forward and whispered in Ostara's ear, she looked at the man then signaled that the prisoners should be brought closer.

When the woman rose from the table Legolas was instantly fascinated by her for she stood very close to 6'2" tall which was an uncommon height for a human woman. But it wasn't only her height that was unusual - it was how she was built overall for her body had musculature that would have been more fitting on a man together with huge arms as well as hands that looked as if it would take only one of them to circle his throat. The way she was built almost made her look grotesque and Legolas didn't even realize that he had been staring until he saw her fist coming at him and after the impact, when he saw the bright shining lights. His head cleared quickly when Carag roughly jerked him up from where he was lying on his back then forced him to his knees. Ostara glared at Carag and Dagnir.

"Did you two not teach this thing Palace Protocol?"

Dagnir answered for both his partner and himself.

"Yes, High Chieftain, we did - he's just a little slow to learn."

She snorted sarcastically as she looked down at the elf.

"Maybe a couple of days without food or water will help him learn his lessons a bit more quickly."

Ostara turned to the Guards.

"Take him back to his accommodations and take these other two to the quarry. Greyfell, bring the elf back to me at this same time two days from now - I want to see if he is a little more compliant by then. Now go."

With a nod, Greyfell turned away and without even looking at Legolas or the other prisoners, walked back into the Palace and towards the cells.

Ostara didn't even wait for Greyfell's reply before turning back to the other Chieftains at the table. Her treatment of the prisoners was completely in character for her and it was this capacity for cold, calculating brutality that kept all of them in line for there was not one among them that was willing to oppose her. They didn't respect their High Chieftain, nor did they even admire her - they were scared to death of her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time Legolas was finally thrown into his dark, damp cell, there were rivulets of blood running down his naked chest for both Carag and Dagnir seemed to take a perverse pleasure in jerking him around by his lead chain. Then when he would stumble and fall, whoever was holding the chain would not wait for him to regain his feet, but would keep on walking, dragging the elf until he had once more regained his feet. When the two would get too carried away with their little game, Greyfell would turn and without even having to utter a word, the two Inn Keepers would stop tormenting the prisoner and lower their eyes. It was clear the two jailers were not well liked by the tall human.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Two days later, this time with clothing, Legolas was again taken to the sunny courtyard where Ostara was again dining with another group of chieftains. Before she could even rise from her chair, Legolas took advantage of his keeper's moment of inattentiveness and jerking his lead chain out of the man's hands, bolted for the fence.

He had made it to the fence and was halfway up the wire when he heard the sound of an approaching horse and felt the coils of a rope settle around his shoulders. He was wrenched backwards off the fence, cruelly cutting his hands on the wire as he was violently forced to loose his hold. When he hit the ground, all the air left his body and left him gasping for air and seeing little sparkles of light.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While his horse kept backing away from the elf just enough to keep the rope taut, Greyfell raised his eyes and looked to where the High Chieftain was sitting with her guests. When she raised her hand into the air with only two fingers showing, Greyfell nodded then wheeled his horse and galloped around the courtyard twice, dragging the elf behind him. After the second circuit of the courtyard had been completed, Greyfell stopped in the exact spot he had begun his gallop and dismounted from his horse.

He bent over a dusty, cut and bleeding elf and retrieved his rope.

"Don't do something stupid like that again for next time there may be someone here besides me and who will not try to miss the big rocks that lay in abundance on the ground."

Legolas looked into the grey eyes that were looking back at him and for a split second, he could have sworn that he saw compassion in the man's eyes. But then the moment was gone and Greyfell roughly jerked him to his feet by his lead chain and walked him back to where the High Chieftain sat with her guests.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas was shoved roughly to his knees where he knelt with lowered eyes, trying to fight back the tears of frustration and pain that he knew were threatening him. Then there was a rhythmic vibration of the ground and he sensed that the High Chieftain was approaching. She grabbed his lead chain close to the collar and with one hand lifted him off the ground then brought him close enough to her face so that the force in her amber eyes was almost painful to him.

"Try something stupid like that again elf, and I won't be so nice."

She threw him from her and when his body hit the cobblestones at her feet, his head struck the stones and was cut open. Ostara paid him no further attention and turned to the jailers who were both standing before her with downcast eyes.

"He's been bad. You two know what to do - it's three days for him."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas only partially remembered the trip back to his cell. His jailers kept accidentally tripping him so they would have a chance to drag him then they would either beat him or kick him, claiming he had looked at them or had said something even though he remained silent. After they had once more stripped his clothes from him and he had made sure they had left, he looked at his hands and bleeding wrists and even though he saw the blood, he was so numb psychology and physically that he no longer felt the pain as much.

Closing his eyes, he began to rock back and forth in an effort to comfort himself and this time, two tears escaped his eyes and made tracks down his dirty face.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Three days later, the door of the cell was opened and Greyfell stepped through and walked quietly to the corner of the room where he saw the elf huddled into a ball, still and pale. Kneeling down beside the pitiful being, the man held out a hand and felt for a pulse and when he found it and had determined that the elf was only sleeping, laid a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Hey." He said quietly. "Wake up, Ostara has sent for you."

Slipping his hands under the elf's arms, he lifted him to his feet and helped him over to the bed, noting how much weight Legolas had lost since he had come to the Palace. He shook his head then reached into an inside pocket of his cloak and took out a large piece of bread and put it into the elf's hands then watched as it was consumed in several hasty bites. As he helped him put on his clothes, he talked to him.

"I'm sorry it's just a piece of bread and not something a little better although I guess it's better than nothing. Now I'm going to tell you something that you must remember."

He helped Legolas stand, also noting the blank look in his eyes.

"Whenever we see anybody else from the Palace, I will have to become just like them. I'm confiding in you because I want you to know that not everyone is loyal to Ostara in their hearts."

There was still no response from the blonde elf and when Greyfell put his hand on the side of Legolas's face, trying to make sure he had his attention the blank look changed to one of fright and he tried to jerk away from the man. Greyfell stood for a moment with a dark look in his eyes.

"That bitch!" He said before he took Legolas's lead chain then turned and walked from the cell.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Screwed By Life**: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you continue to enjoy the journey! 8-)

**Kukumalu**: Thank you for the review and the kind words - you made my day! There is something coming in a few chapters that Tolkien wrote about but as far as I know has _never_ been written about by any fanfiction writer. I think you will enjoy it - especially if you are looking for something different. Each of my characters will have a go at the spotlight before the end so I hope that you will continue to read and enjoy.


	16. Chickens and Pigs

**A/N1**: This was a very long chapter and I considered turning it into two chapters but it just wouldn't divide right so I turned into a master swordsman and cut it down to a somewhat respectable size. Hopefully, it will still be an easy read.

**A/N2**: Language warning.

**A/N3**: To the new readers who may question the relationship between Elrond and Anayah … Anayah was sent to Imladris by her Grandparents to foster with Lord Elrond and his sons in the hopes that she would be able to experience the love of a family, something she grew up without. Elrond is technically her Uncle but as he told her, after she accidentally called him 'Ada,' (_Black Rider_) it would be too confusing to call him Uncle since her brother calls him 'Ada,' so he gave her his blessing to call him 'Ada' as well.

**A/N4**: Tond Galadh (tall tree) is a nickname that Anayah gave to King Thranduil in the first story of this series, _Black Rider_. She had the sun in her eyes and accidentally walked into Thranduil and because he was so tall, thought she had walked into a tree by mistake - hence the nickname.

**A/N5**: The term "true" black when used with a horse means that he is fully black. Many horses that are considered to be black look more like "reversed colored bays." Where a bay horse has a reddish brown coat with black nose, legs, mane and tail, the more common black horse has a black coat with dark reddish coloring on his nose.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"To give anything less than your best is to sacrifice the gift." _

_--Steve Prefontaine_

Chapter 16

Chicken and Pigs

His recurring dream and his worry about his son had made him hyperaware, his senses fine tuned to the most minute of changes, the possibility of the return of the one he held dear to his heart. So it was that the eyes of the mighty Mirkwood King - and grieving father - popped open when he heard the quiet closing of a bedroom door. Even though he knew that the newcomer was more than likely _not_ his son, he did have hopes that it was the elf who had the best chance of finding him. Throwing back the blanket and sheet that had been covering him, Thranduil rose, put on his robe and after tying it closed with its belt, opened the door of his room and walked quietly down the hall.

Common sense told him that the hour was late and she who he now sought might not appreciate a visitor at this time and understanding temperamental females as he did, understood that he might just lose his royal head. However, he still needed to speak to her, if for no other reason than to give his heart hope and so, with the eagerness of an elfling that could not wait until daylight to open his Solstice gifts, he quietly knocked on the bedroom door.

"Anayah?" He called tentatively.

When he did not receive an answer, he knocked on the door, called to the she-elf again, and was just about to turn away when a hand on his shoulder almost erased the last two millennias of his life and gave him a heart attack in the process. Putting his hand over the heart that still thundered in his chest, the King turned to see Lord Elrond standing at his side with a twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"Sorry about that, mellon-nín - it was not my intention to frighten you. You received no answer when you knocked?"

The woodland King shook his head, suddenly embarrassed by the fact that someone else had witnessed his impatience.

"No I didn't. I heard the door close so I know she is in there."

Lord Elrond put his hand on the handle of the latch and when he again looked at Thranduil, his eyes were wide and held a look of mock innocence.

"A father has certain prerogatives that he may choose to use if the circumstances warrant it. Now, I don't know what you think Thranduil, but I am quite sure I heard a noise and think we should investigate and make sure that there is nothing about that might disturb my daughter's peace of mind."

When the two elder elves entered the room, they stopped, for Anayah was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head hanging down - fast asleep. Elrond knelt in front of her and after gently tucking the hairs behind her ears that had fallen over her eyes, he quietly called to her.

"Anayah. Daughter, wake up."

The glaze of sleep suddenly left her eyes and she raised her head and reached for her weapons bag that was sitting on the bed beside her.

"I'm not asleep." She said groggily. "I just sat down for a minute before I put my weapons bag in the closet."

Without directly acknowledging either of her visitors, Anayah got up off the bed and walked into her large walk-in closet where she normally stowed her weapons. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke.

"Now why did I come in here? Oh … now I remember … my weapons. Where's my weapons bag?"

After a few more moments of silence during which Lord Elrond caught Thranduil's eye and pointed to the utility bag still sitting on her bed, Anayah started muttering some very colorful and completely unladylike dwarvish curses. Thranduil and Elrond both flinched as they looked at each other.

"That was definitely not Sindarin." The King said.

"It was not Quenya, either." Lord Elrond added.

Before either elf Lord could say anything further, Anayah walked out of the closet, went to her bed, paused a moment, then turned right around and entered the closet one more time. After a few silent moments, she reemerged and after walking to her bed - again - sat down with her head once more hanging down. It was quickly becoming evident to both her father and the King that she was almost asleep on her feet and more than likely did not even realize what she was doing.

"I'll just sit here a minute then I will go put my weapons away."

Thranduil and Elrond waited patiently for Anayah's next move. Finally she managed to lift her head and open her eyes.

"Ok … I'm moving now … Here I go … Moving … I am walking towards my closet … This time I have my weapons bag in my hand … Moving …"

The hilarity of the situation made it extremely difficult for both elder elves to maintain their Lordly dignity and, in fact, Lord Elrond was actually red in the face from trying not to laugh, and Thranduil was not that far behind his friend. The mood of the moment was broken when Rahan and Semoro, the Captain and Second-in-command of her Guards, entered the room. Seeing the elf Lord and Mirkwood King sitting in chairs beside the bed and almost hurting themselves by trying not to laugh outright, they shook their heads.

"My Lords, perhaps another time would be better for a visit for our Commander has not slept in eight days. Please consider waiting until breakfast this morning to talk to her."

Rahan turned to his brother who was kneeling in front of Anayah trying to get her attention.

"Rahan, I don't think she is really awake."

Rahan just shook his head as he turned back to face the two elder elves.

"Why did Anayah not sleep while on this diplomatic mission, Captain? It was supposed to be a simple mediation between chicken farmers and pig farmers."

Rahan sighed and shook his head in exasperation at the memory.

"The pig farmers insisted that they could not talk to Anayah until the pigs had been tended, a task that took until about sundown to accomplish. Then when they did meet with her, they could not focus their minds specifically on their grievance and kept bringing up off topic items - water shortages, the cost of feed, their Grandfather's arthritis - that sort of thing."

He paused as Anayah began to mumble but when she didn't say anything further, he lowered his voice and continued.

"When the two groups finally decided they were willing to talk to each other, they couldn't decide what time of the day to talk to each other. The Chicken farmers insisted on talking during the day because, as they put it, they had to guard their chickens from chicken thieves at night. Now keep in mind that when they are making this remark, the chicken farmers are looking pointedly at the pig farmers and their tactless comment almost starts a fist fight which my elves and I had to break up before it brought a premature end to the negotiations."

He chuckled before he continued.

"Everything finally worked out, the grievances were addressed and as of the time we left, there had been no more threats of personal retribution and no reports of any more chicken or pig thieving."

The Captain looked to where Anayah was sitting with her head leaning against Semoro's shoulder.

"If I may make a small suggestion here, my Lords … it might be for the best if nobody mentions pigs or chickens around Anayah for awhile for they are topics that have a tendency to make her a bit grumpy."

Before either Lord Elrond or King Thranduil could reply, Anayah opened her eyes, raised her head and once more got off the bed and walked into the closet, once more without her weapons bag. The four elves listened to the disembodied mumbling coming from the small room, all of their eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I know I came in here for something. Oh for the love of …. This is the second time that I have forgotten the damn bag!"

Elrond looked at the other elves and held up three fingers, signifying that it was, in fact, the third time. Both Lord and King almost laughed until they saw that both Rahan and Semoro were favoring them with the "look of doom" and immediately assumed more appropriate and "lordly" expressions.

"The poor thing is practically sleep walking and if I am correct in my assessment, the adrenaline she is running on is quickly running out!"

He rose from his chair and walking to the closet, took Anayah by the arm and after guiding her to the bed, helped her lay down and other than mumbling something about pigs and chickens, she did not protest. He turned to look at the big Captain.

"Captain Rahan, if I may be so bold as to ask, what exactly happened on this mission?"

Rahan shook his head and chuckled.

"We all knew that the negotiations were going to prove interesting - especially after the way they started out."

"What happened?" Thranduil inquired as he sat back in his chair and made himself a little more comfortable.

King and Lord looked at Semoro who was laughing so hard, yet trying to do so quietly, that he had tears running down his cheeks. Rahan looked at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Well you have to admit that it was kind of funny, Rahan." Semoro gasped out.

Rahan continued.

"When we arrived in the village, the pig farmer together with his prize hog and the chicken farmer with his prized rooster met us so we could all start to get acquainted. Anayah dismounted and was shaking hands with the pig farmer when his hog bites her on the back of her leg."

Rahan again looked at his brother who was now sitting on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed. When the Captain looked at the elf Lord and King Thranduil, he saw that they were both beginning to chuckle as well for they both knew Anayah's temperament and could take a guess at what the rest of the story was going to be like.

"Anyway … we all thought there was going to be a second Battle of Dagorlad right then and there, but before we could even get off of our horses to help, Anayah turns around and grabs the hog's ear and twists it as hard as she can from that angle. The hog squeals and lets go of her leg, backs up a few steps, then opens his mouth and comes at her again. Anayah jumps on the back of this 750-pound hog then bends over and bites down on the thing's ear. That old boar hog starts squealing and running around the area where the group of us were sitting on our horses, with Anayah on its back with her mouth full of that hog's ear - she actually ended up biting a chunk out of it. When she finally jumped off the hog's back, she walks up to this pig farmer who is standing there with his mouth hanging open, spits a couple of times on the ground, and continues with the introduction like nothing happened."

It took a few moments before Elrond, who had almost fallen out of his chair because he was laughing so hard, and Thranduil who had to wipe tears off of his face, finally managed to settle down. Elrond looked at Thranduil and the two burst out laughing again but when the elf Lord saw both Rahan and Semoro looking at him strangely, he decided to tell them what had happened some years before.

"I was tending some wounds Anayah had gotten in a fight with some orcs when I noticed this circular pattern of bruising between her shoulder and neck. When I said, 'These aren't what I think they are, are they?' - she just looks at me and says, 'Well, I guess I deserved it - I bit him first.' She had lost her temper and had bit one of the foul creatures and it had bitten her back! I think I laughed about that one off and on for the rest of the day."

Rahan shivered disgustedly.

"Only Anayah." Semoro said while shaking his head.

"So how did she end the dispute?"

Being a diplomat himself, Thranduil was always interested in new and inventive methods of dealing with difficult situations, but even he wasn't prepared for the Captain's reply to his question.

"Anayah took the prized chicken from one man and the prize boar hog from the other and told the two that she would keep both until the two of them settled their dispute saying that the holding of the bird and the pig would guarantee the good intentions of both parties. She also admonished the two humans not to make her wait too long to hear that they had reached a resolution in the matter.

Then she invited them to come to the Inn where we were staying for dinner the next night and when they both showed up the first thing she did was to ask them if they had settled their differences. When they told her they had not, all she did was look at the two of them and calmly say that she didn't think they would - nothing else - not another word on the matter.

So, when they finally sat down to dinner, Anayah turned to the two and told them that the cook there at the Inn was absolutely the best and had gone 'all out' to prepare a delicious meal for all of them. She picked up this silver serving platter and offered it to the two farmers, saying that they had their choice of two different meats, chicken (she pointed to one side of the platter) or pork (she pointed to the other side of the platter)."

Rahan nudged his giggling brother with his foot and though he did his best, Semoro could not quite quit laughing. Finally Rahan decided it would be for the best if he just ignored his brother altogether and continued with the story.

"So these two farmers are sitting at the dinner table, looking like they were going to burst into tears at any moment when the chicken farmer looked at Anayah and said in this pitiful little voice, 'Where's my prize rooster?" Not to be outdone, the pig farmer who had lost absolutely all the color in his face looked at Anayah with these big eyes and said, 'Where's my prize hog?'

How Anayah could have pulled that thing off with a straight face, I will never understand. She looked at both men with those big innocent eyes of hers and the most cherubic expression I have ever seen - you know the one, Lord Elrond."

"Yes indeed, Captain. I have seen it many times."

"So Anayah looked at the two humans and said, 'Didn't you see them outside?' When the two said that they had not, she just smiled at them and kept on eating. The 'import' of the moment had not quite sunk in yet for they were both still staring at her in shock. Then, without even breaking stride she pushed the meat plate towards the two again - then winked.

I swear that those two humans were on the verge of tears because they thought they were looking at the remains of their 'babies' on that plate. Finally Anayah relented and said, 'No gentlemen, this meat does not come from either your rooster or your hog, but come tomorrow afternoon, if I check and the two of you have not settled your dispute like gentlemen, then I swear on Manwë's beard, that tomorrow night at supper, we _will_ dine on your bird and your pig. (She pointed at each of them in turn.)"

Elrond and Thranduil were both shaking their heads.

"Only Anayah could pull off something that devious."

"Aye, Thranduil. The child does have a devious mind at times - as her brothers have found out on more than one occasion."

The energy of the moment had died down and even Thranduil and Elrond started to feel the lateness of the hour. Rahan took Anayah's boots off and Semoro covered her with her favorite quilt then both big Guards crossed their arms and gave both Lord and King equally stern looks, after which the two finally got the message and left. Then after one final check to make sure that Anayah was comfortable and asleep, Rahan blew out the final candle and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The next morning, shortly after dawn, there was a light knock on her bedroom door. Anayah had already bathed and dressed and was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a footstool, dozing, and quietly groaned in frustration at the interruption of her solitude before she answered.

"Come in."

Thranduil walked into the room, carrying a tray with a teapot and two cups and after setting it down on a nearby table, he poured two cups, handing one to Anayah then pulled up a chair and sat facing her. She remained silent and sipped her tea while staring intently at the King.

"You're trying to make me feel guilty, aren't you?"

"Uh hum. Is it working?"

"Quite well, actually."

He looked at her again and saw the wink and smile and finally relaxed.

"I want to apologize for seeming over eager last night."

"Morning."

"You are right - this morning." He replied sheepishly.

Anayah leaned over and patted his knee.

"That's all right - I slept through most of it although I must tell you that Captain Rahan has already been by and told me about my visitors." There was a twinkle in her eye.

He looked down at his hands, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Would you feel up to a breakfast meeting in two hours?"

She paused only a moment before she answered, for how could she even think about turning down an invitation from a King - especially a worried King whose only son was missing.

"Sure. I wouldn't mind at all. See you there."

Sensing that a tactful retreat would be in his best interest, Thranduil stood and after Anayah had thanked him for the tea quickly left.

After the door had closed, Anayah took a pillow from off the bed then yelled into it so that it could muffle her frustrated cry.

More than halfway down the hall, Thranduil hear the muffled sound and cringed for he had once had a wife and could easily tell the sound of a scream of frustration being muffled by a pillow.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Two hours later, Anayah bounced onto the breakfast patio full of energy and ready to tackle the challenges of the new day - or so she wanted everyone to think. There were few elves attending the breakfast buffet, however, who did not notice the dark circles under her eyes and knew that the four hours of sleep that she had finally gotten would not be enough to make up for eight days of going without sleep - even for an elf.

After greeting everybody at the table, Anayah fixed herself a small plate of fruit but on her way back to the table, Semoro "accidentally" stepped in front of her and when she stopped, Rahan put two pieces of toast and honey on her plate while Súrion added some eggs. After glaring at her Guards, which they all ignored, everyone sat down and began eating.

Even though she tried to pay attention, her eyes kept trying to close; all the voices of the elves started blending together into one cacophony of sound and twice her cheek almost slipped off her hand. But, when her father tactfully suggested they postpone their meeting until Anayah had rested a bit more, she opened her eyes as wide as she could and tried to convince everyone that she was perfectly rested because she had gotten so much sleep the night before.

Finally, after she had eaten her breakfast and had finished off her fourth cup of tea, she was awake enough to finally be able to give the proceedings her full attention. She listened attentively as Thranduil told of the message Legolas had sent to him as well as his recurring dream. The King then introduced the Lieutenant of Legolas's archers, a young elf by the name of Tilion, who could give her more detailed information about the conversation between Legolas and the strange human the Prince had left with. Unfortunately, when the young elf rose, he managed to knock over both Anayah's and Rahan's beverage glass and so the conversation was postponed for a few moments while the mess was cleaned up and the blushing young elf was reassured that he had done nothing wrong.

After everything had calmed down a bit, Anayah asked the young elf if his Prince had mentioned or alluded to the possibility that he might go somewhere else before he went to the village. When Tilion answered no, Anayah knew that she would have to start her search in Hope.

Their conversation was interrupted when the Stable Master walked up to Anayah and whispered in her ear that _they_ had arrived. Everyone saw her eyes light up and she jumped up from the table and after making her excuses, started to follow the elf out. When her four Guards started to rise and follow her, she looked at them with a twinkle in her eye and told them to wait for her and that she would be back in 15 minutes.

True to her word, 15 minutes later she reappeared at the breakfast table with a smile on her face and asked the Guards to step out to the courtyard. She then extended an invitation to the rest of the diners at the table to come with them as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the four Guards finally reached the bottom steps, Anayah was practically bouncing with excitement. She gave a piercing whistle, which caused most of the elves present to cover their ears and shortly thereafter, her stallion, Elias, trotted into the courtyard from the direction of the stables followed by four grooms leading four "true" black horses.

When they reached the courtyard, the grooms unsnapped the lead ropes off the halters and the four horses walked forward until each was standing in front of one of the Guards. When the four elves looked to Anayah for an explanation, she gave it.

"The horses choose their riders and in that way the personalities of elf and horse match and there is a better chance that there will be a bonding between horse and rider. Rahan, your stallion is Loki, Semoro, your stallion is Orë, Saeros, your mare is Yavië and Súrion, your mare is named Gaya. These are horses of the Rohirrim and, I am assured, are the strongest and fastest that they had."

Elias nickered and butted Anayah with his head and she turned to the stallion.

"I'm getting to that so just be patient! Geeze!"

She kissed the big stallion on the end of his nose then turned to the Guards once more.

"I got tired of looking at your horses in the dark and "seeing" them - not such a great thing to do while on a covert mission guys - so I traded stud service …"

She was interrupted when Elias butted her with his head again.

"Ok Elias … Geeze! As I was saying, _Lord_ Elias here, traded stud service to Rohan for these four beauties. So … no more trying to be stealthy with horses you can see in the dark! And in case you were wondering, the pecking order has already been worked out so we will not have to worry about the three stallions fighting. So … enjoy!"

Everyone was admiring the four horses when the sound of approaching riders reached their ears and soon after the hoof beats had first been heard, two matching white horses galloped through the gates of Imladris carrying riders who were as identical to each other as were their horses.

The twins had come home.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her four Guards had taken their new horses out for a ride and while they were gone, Anayah had decided to take a walk in the beautiful and peaceful gardens of her home. The whole situation had her deeply troubled for even though her brother and the Mirkwood Prince had a reputation for disappearing without telling anybody where they were going, she didn't feel that this story was quite the same. This time both Legolas and Aragorn _had_ taken pains to tell their fathers of their plans and _had_ both made contingency plans in case either of them did not contact their fathers within a certain time frame. She was getting a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and it was a feeling that was really beginning to bother her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the light sound of approaching footsteps which caused her to smile for she recognized the footsteps as belonging to one particular Mirkwood King and very worried father.

"Tond Galadh, your footsteps betray your heart." She turned and smiled at the King.

"That boy is going to give me my first grey hair, Anayah."

Taking the King's arm, the two began to slowly make their way along the well manicured paths of the garden. When some moments of silence had passed, Anayah spoke to the tall Sindar Lord walking at her side.

"I will find him, my Lord, I hope you know this, and I also hope your heart knows this as well."

The King patted the hand on his arm.

"I know this Anayah for whenever my son goes missing I trust two beings to find him - your brother and you."

She stopped at a bench and after she sat, patted the seat next to her and after the Mirkwood King had taken a seat beside her he spent a few moments just looking down at his hands. Anayah frowned.

"What is troubling you, my Lord?"

When the King finally looked at her, his eyes were full of unshed tears.

"I think it is the helpless feeling that is troubling me the most as well as the emotions _that_ feeling is stirring in my heart because I know my son needs me and I also know there is nothing that I can do except to petition your assistance. A King is not supposed to appear weak or troubled for how can those he governs have faith in a King who becomes overwrought just because he has a bad dream and has not heard from his son for a time?"

Anayah made a rude noise and Thranduil couldn't help himself and smiled. After giving the King's arm a squeeze and briefly leaning her head against his shoulder, she answered his question.

"Believe it or not my Lord, it is such empathy that makes you strong for it is a true emotion and proves that you care for those you govern as living beings and not just as beings that you can command - you can command a dog but can only _lead_ and _guide_ people. Your people see this and what _could_ be a kingdom ruled by an iron fist becomes a _home_ for a people who follow their King not only out of respect but out of love as well. Your rule has lasted for over 3,000 years, King Thranduil - you must be doing something right. I have already sent my falcon out to see what he can find and since Shakir is fast I think we will probably be back with some kind of an answer in a couple of days. I _will_ find Legolas and _will_ bring him home to you - on that you have my vow."

Thranduil wiped a stray tear off his cheek.

"Thank you, Anayah. If there is ever anything I can do for you, you have but to ask." He smiled at her.

Anayah playfully punched him in his arm.

"We are old friends, my Lord … well in our case I guess old only applies to you … but you know what I mean."

The King laughed and hugged her before she continued.

"Anyway, friends do not do things for friends and then request payment. I only ask that you do not give up hope."

As the two rose and began walking back to the Last Homely House, Anayah looked up at the tall Lord.

"Have you grown since I last saw you?"

Thranduil's baritone laughter filled the gardens as the two continued their walk.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Two days later_…

When Anayah walked through the doors of the house, she was immediately attacked by identical elves who hugged her then kissed the top of her head - a running joke that was in direct reference to her height … or lack thereof. She pushed them both away from her then made a show of smoothing down her ruffled hair while mock glaring at the two. Together the three made their way out onto the patio for afternoon tea and had almost made it all the way without incident until Elladan started imitating a rooster and Elrohir started imitating a pig. Elrond, who was already enjoying his tea - and peacefully at that - was jerked out of his tranquility by the sound of twin howls of pain. When his children finally stepped out into the sunlight, two of them had a decided limp and the third was wearing her famous cherubic smile.

After being joined by King Thranduil and Tilion, Elurin brought a tray loaded with sandwiches, pastries and beverages after which everyone applied themselves diligently to their light meal. The twins were regaling everyone with the latest news of Lórien and telling how Arwen had gotten them both in trouble with Haldir by telling the March Warden that it was the twins that had put the eggs in his boots and not some bird that had mistaken his boots for its nest during the night while the elf was sleeping as the twins had suggested.

Trying not to smile at the thought of the expression on Haldir's face when he put on his boots in the morning, Elrond finally gained control of himself and informed the twins that their Grandmother had already sent word to him regarding their unlordly-like conduct. What the elf Lord failed to tell his sons were the last three words of Galadriel's message … "It was hilarious," she had written.

The family's conversation was interrupted by the sound of a loud and discordant screech and when every elf on the patio looked skyward, they saw a large black falcon "coming in for a landing," as Elladan described it. Shakir had come home and for some reason the bird was not happy. After he had finally landed on the railing of the patio, Anayah rose from her chair, ran to her friend and after stroking his head to calm him, looked into his eyes and asked him what had happened to anger him.

The falcon told his Lady that he had found the village but it had been deserted although he sensed that both the human, as he called Aragorn, and the elf had been there at some point. He told her that he had begun his trip home when humans had seen him and had shot at him.

Alarmed at the news, and guessing that the humans who had shot at Shakir were probably slavers, Anayah checked the falcon over carefully and found the grazing wound of an arrow. Though it was not a serious wound, it would need to be tended and would also mean that the bird would not be able to accompany her Guards and herself on their mission.

Shakir cheeped and looked over her shoulder and when she turned, saw her father standing at her shoulder already wearing the falconing glove on his arm.

"Let me tend him, Anayah."

"Thank you Ada."

She turned, then ran from the patio in search of her Guards.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She found her Captain down on the archery field instructing some younger warriors. The big elf turned as he heard her call his name.

"Rahan, Shakir just returned and though he found the village, he didn't see either Estel or Legolas. I'm not getting a good feeling about this one so I think we had better leave as soon as we can. I want to leave in two hours so go round up the others and meet me in the courtyard."

With a nod to his Commander, Rahan dismissed the young warriors and ran towards the warriors' barracks.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was in her room packing clothes, weapons and medical supplies when there was a perfunctory knock on the door and both twins came in and plopped themselves down on her large bed then bounced for a few moments before they began talking. Though to some it may have appeared that the two were acting somewhat immaturely, Anayah sensed that her brothers had come for a specific reason and because they were nervous, were hiding it by … acting like immature elflings. She just smiled indulgently at the two and waited for them to speak. After a few moments and a few false starts, Elladan spoke what was on the minds of both he and his twin.

"Anayah, we want to go and even though you rarely take anybody with you and your Guards when you go on a specific mission I think you should consider taking us. Estel is our brother too and Legolas has been our friend since we all both elflings and that should count for something. We know that when those two get together they always get in trouble and they are probably in trouble now and we want to help."

The eldest twin looked at Anayah who was standing motionless, a folded tunic in one hand and looking at the two of them with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Well?" He asked hopefully.

She finally unfroze and answered her brother.

"Well, I didn't realize until this moment that there was anyone else on Middle Earth who could talk as fast as me."

She saw the hopeful expressions on the faces of both twins then shook her head and smiled.

"I was already going to ask the two of you to come because I know how you both feel about Estel and Legolas. There is one question that I must, in all seriousness, ask you, and that is, when the time comes, can you two take orders from me and carry them out without question or hesitation? When we play, kid around or cut up, we do it with flair but when it comes time to work, I will expect the same level of commitment from you two that I do from my Guards and myself. Can you do this?"

Elladan and Elrohir both rose from where they were sitting on the bed and executed elegant bows.

"We are yours to command, my Lady."

Anayah made a rude noise.

"You two are so full of it. Go. Pack your things and meet us out front … in another hour."

Both elves ran from the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah exited the Last Homely house and walked to where the horses were standing. She touched foreheads with the twins then all three mounted and joined the four waiting Guards. All seven elves then turned to where her father, King Thranduil, Elurin and the elf called Tilion were standing, waiting to say goodbye and wish them well. After receiving her father's blessing for a safe journey and a successful mission, Anayah pulled on her riding gloves then, after touching gloves with her Guards, the seven galloped through the gates of the courtyard and soon disappeared from sight.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: I hope you keep enjoying the story. Thanks for the review.


	17. The Dispassionate Art

**A/N**: Language alert

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Look not back in anger, nor forward in fear But around you in awareness."  
-- Ross Hersey_

Chapter 17

The Dispassionate Art

The first part of the journey for the Imladris elves was uneventful and unremarkable. They had encountered one small band of Uruk Hai foot soldiers but after they had concealed themselves behind some bushes and trees and the Captain of her Thurin Tirith Guards had looked at her, she said only three words.

"Do not engage."

The elves watched as the loathsome creatures ran by on whatever errand their Master had sent them on and there was not one elf among the seven that did _not_ want to jump into the middle of the contingent and start slashing away. Later, after the ugly beasts had passed and they had once more resumed their journey, the twins rode up beside their sister. 

"Anayah, would you mind a question?"

"Not at all, Elladan - ask away."

"Why didn't we engage those Uruks? Why did we hide in the bushes?"

She looked at the eldest twin for a moment before answering.

"First, we were not hiding - we were temporarily unavailable for combat purposes. Second, we are in a hurry and dare not delay for we must always keep the greater good of the mission in both mind and sight, and must not forget that the greater good lies wherever Estel and Legolas are. Third, we did not engage the Uruks because if one of us would have been injured or killed, and while that fact in itself would be a tragedy of epic proportions, it would have left us with one less support person to search for our brother and friend. We must save our resources - that would be us - so that said resources will be available when needed."

"Rahan?"

"Yes, Súrion."

"She's using big words again." The Silvan Guard said in his very best childish voice.

"I am ignoring you two!" The Captain replied with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

Anayah reached over and play-punched Elladan in the arm.

"When it all boils down to the bottom of the pot … we're savin' it for later, bro'!" She said with a wink.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the time came for the seven riders to make their western turn after which they would follow the Ninglor River not only to its source but also to the little village of Hope, Anayah called both a halt and a conference. 

"… and so it begins, my friends. We've already seen where Legolas and his human companion fought the Uruks and we know they came this way so, for the sake of argument, let us say that our search for information begins here. It looks like it rained at one point but I have faith that you will find enough information to put something together for us. Trackers … you're up. Find me a trail." 

All kidding and playfulness aside, when it came down to the responsibilities of their mission, there was nobody more serious nor more capable about whatever they were doing than a Thurin Tirith warrior. Though they all could track, including the twins and Anayah, they would rely on the special skills of the Guards to find and follow the trail. Seeing that the riders broke into a single file formation behind Saeros and Súrion, the two tracking specialists, Elladan and Elrohir did the same, then all of them rode silently onward.

When they reached the now deserted village, they all stopped and dismounted.

"Elladan and Elrohir, I mean you no disrespect, but wherever you go and whatever you do, please take great care not to disturb anything that might be considered evidence - tracks or otherwise."

When she looked at her Guards and nodded her head, the two went to work. To the untrained eye, the behavior of the two Guards would probably have looked bizarre for they were going here and there, half crouched over, smelling leaf and soil, tracing foot prints and other signs, with their hands hovering a small distance above that sign but never quite touching. They were talking aloud as they went although it was neither to themselves nor to those following.

Elladan and Elrohir noticed that Anayah's second-in-command, Semoro, always stayed in the same position - to Anayah's left and in back, _his_ back always to his Commander. When they asked the Captain why this was so, he explained.

"Semoro stands as you see him so that he can see what is behind the search group and so will be alert for any danger that may come from that direction so the others can then put their full attention on the job they are trying to do. I always stand behind your sister and to her right for backup and support."

When the three elves saw Anayah glance at them, Captain Rahan carefully moved the twins farther back.

"I am also here to make sure that nothing inadvertently moves into her line of sight and disturbs her concentration." He finished with a raised eyebrow.

Elladan and Elrohir watched what was happening for a bit.

"Captain Rahan?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"Yes, Lord Elrohir?"

"Why isn't Anayah helping with the search?" Elrohir frowned. "I know she can track, so why isn't she tracking as well?"

The search group was passing beneath some trees and Rahan waited until they were once more in the clear before he answered.

"Anayah is actually working very hard at the moment and is doing what is called 'profiling the incident.' Your sister will very carefully watch everything her trackers do and listen to what they say and if you listen closely to what she does say, you will hear her use words such as, 'stop,' 'again,' 'direction,' 'depth,' or 'age.' These are all words that she uses to clarify, in her mind, what the Trackers have told her or what they have done.

At the end of the search, when there is no more physical evidence to be had, she will put together all the information she has and will come up with a plan on what we are going to do. Our mission is an _extraction_ mission and our Commander likes to have as much information about what is going on as possible so that we will not only know what happened but will also know the enemy and what we will be up against - both important factors not only for our own safety but for the safety of those we are going after.

By the time she finishes 'utilizing her resources' as she likes to call it, she will know more about what was going on here than even the people that were actually here. We start each mission expecting the worst and in that way are totally prepared for anything that may occur, but if we are wrong and those we are going after are doing no more than taking a vacation, we don't begrudge the time spent profiling."

The twins were fascinated by the expertise of the Guards and instinctively stepped in the footprints of the walker in front of them as they followed everybody around the village. Rahan noticed this and nodded to himself, acknowledging that the two brothers would be worthy allies in the following days.

Elrohir nudged his twin in the ribs with his elbow and nodded his head toward ten graves that lay apace off and when the elder twin finally met Elrohir's gaze, his eyes were saddened. The two could tell that the graves had all been made on the same day and since the odds of ten people all dying on the same day was astronomical, these ten had to have been a victim of some catastrophe - ten lives lost - but for what?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the group came to the cave and Súrion climbed up the hill and after looking down through the cave's "chimney," called out to Anayah.

"There's a casket in here but no other bodies or anything else that I can see." 

"Leave it." Anayah yelled back. "Leave it in peace." She touched her forehead in respect.

Having finished their search, the trackers stood quietly while Anayah sat on her heels staring at what used to be the front entrance of the cave. 

"What were the two of you doing here?" She said, almost to herself.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze brushed by her and Anayah could have sworn she caught a definite feminine scent when it did and could also have sworn that she had heard a faint whisper that said, "Go east. Hurry!" When the hair on the back of her neck stood on end she involuntarily shivered then quickly rose to her feet and faced the others.

"Did any of you just feel that breeze or hear that whisper?"

When everyone shook their heads, she shivered again.

"Damn, that's enough to give a person the spooks."

She turned in a slow circle, hands on her hips, and when she had turned to the others once more, she sighed.

"Ok. I think I have all the information I need - interject, clarify and correct but do not debate until I am finish."

She looked at the others and they, in turn, nodded their heads. Anayah sighed once more, then began.

"Legolas and this human engaged a contingent of Uruk Hai foot soldiers on the way to this village, but since the human is not that large, I think it would be safe to assume that if he did any fighting at all, it would have been something minimal. Legolas was wounded in this battle and was very ill by the time they reached this village. I know this because both sets of footprints were close together indicating that the human was more than likely supporting the Prince when they arrived. They came in at a leisurely pace and so we can also assume that they were not being pursued when they arrived."

She pause a moment and looked at different places in the village before she continued.

"Both Legolas and his companion went into the house near the cave, the human came out and Legolas also exited the house some hours later, probably after he had rested. Before he once more met up with his companion, the human had buried ten bodies and since the graves are side by side and an equal distance apart except for one of the graves, I would say the human knew these people and the dead were therefore, villagers. The two graves that touch suggests intimacy and the two were probably either husband and wife or boyfriend and girlfriend and that also supports my theory that the ten people were villagers. Nobody would bury the murderers of their friends and family within the same site as those murdered. Since there are ten graves but no more bodies, living ones included, it can also be assumed that the rest of the villagers were taken by slavers and I say this because there are a number of older wagon tracks found by my trackers."

Anayah laced her hands behind her back and began to pace back and forth in front of the others as she talked. Nobody interrupted and all six elves just stood silently, and in truth, it was unlikely that at the moment she was aware of any of them.

"Legolas and this human went to this cave, probably to see the casket."

She paused and turned to her Silvan Guard.

"Súrion, was there anything remarkable about the casket in the cave?"

"Ornately carved by a skilled craftsman … very old … nothing remarkable about the motif."

"Thank you." She said before she went back to her pacing.

"Ok. Legolas and the human walked into the cave at a leisurely pace so the slavers had not yet arrived. They walk out, the slavers are sitting here, in front, and because of the evident deviation of the weight distribution in the footprint, I would say that it was Legolas who triggered the cave-in which also supports my theory that the slavers were waiting when the two left the cave."

She fell silent for a few moments as she mentally followed the tracks from the cave.

"Legolas was hurt badly by these slavers before he was put in the wagon. Now the question to ask is why the slavers would severely damage a potential source of profit?"

Again Anayah paused and this time she looked from the cave to the ten graves that lay under the shade of the tree a bit further away then back to the cave, this time with a frown on her face. Without looking at the others, and almost for her own benefit, she pointed a finger at the cave as she once more began to pace back and forth.

"Who is this person who lies at rest in this cave? The cave-in was triggered after something of value was taken from the cave. I know this because the slavers would have dug their way back into the cave if Legolas or the human hadn't had something of value with them. I think that these two made an "oopsie" here - a mistake - the two were looking at something in the cave, heard a noise and thinking it was Estel, exited the cave with this thing of value in their hands. Seeing that it was slavers that awaited them and not Estel, Legolas triggers the cave-in, which was a fail-safe device to protect the cave and whatever it held, and after the fact, discovers the human is still holding the thing of value in his hands. I think the boo-boo was just an error in judgement on the human's part."

Rahan handed Anayah a flask of water and she drank deeply before she handed it back to her Captain then looked from the graves to the cave before continuing with her profile.

"There is someone special in that casket because these people bury their dead under the ground, not in tombs. The thing of value had some connection with whoever is in that casket but the slavers failed to make the connection otherwise they would tunneled their way back into the cave."

She turned to her Guards.

"Súrion, Saeros - am I correct in remembering that one set of slavers wagons' tracks were older than the other set?"

It was her Noldor tracker, Saeros that answered.

"You are correct. Do you want an exact age on either set?"

She smiled at her Guard.

"Thanks, Saeros but age is a moot point at this time - I just needed to know if one was older."

Anayah saw something leading off into the forest and half an hour after she sent Saeros and Súrion to investigate they were back and explained their findings. Her eyes opened in amazement.

"Sweet Elbereth!" She said quietly.

"There is a much older set of prints heading off into the forest and the trackers say they belong to the human and he was on the run. I am also told that at one point that he had stopped and looked back at the village."

Her eyes started to tear up as she continued, speaking softly.

"The human ran, and from the evidence and the familiarity he showed with the cave, I would say he was running to protect whatever was in there and probably had to leave so quickly that he didn't have time to spring the trap. The ten dead villagers defended his escape - and died - and he watched the whole thing from behind that tree."

She pointed towards a thick pine and everyone turned to look.

"He saw ten people that he knew, being murdered in front of his eyes - ten people who gave their lives to protect him - and there was probably not a single thing he could do to save them or honor their passing."

A solitary tear tracked its way down her cheek and she angrily brushed it away.

"Focus, Anayah." The big Captain said quietly. "There will be time for grief and anger later."

She nodded her head without looking at her Captain, stood quietly for a moment with her eyes closed, then took a deep breath and continued.

"Ok. There was a slaver's wagon parked outside the cave and from the way the ground was torn up and the amount of blood, I would say that they were angry with Legolas about the cave-in and tried to force him to tell them what was in the cave. They are beating him unmercifully then discover that the human is holding something - if Legolas had been holding it, they probably would not have touched him."

She thought a bit, paced a bit then rubbed her temples, trying to make the headache she had back off a bit.

"Anyway, they discover what the human is holding, and after throwing the two in the wagon, take off. Legolas may be hurt badly, but he is not dead - or the slavers wouldn't have taken him with them - and his injuries were probably treatable. I would say that because slavers normally can't scratch their heads without someone showing them how, that would mean that the human traveling with Legolas is a healer or at least has substantial healing skills. Slavers have been known to give their new slaves substantial "ass whippings," and from the amount of blood, they hurt the Prince, so … I would say the human is a qualified healer - or the slavers would either have killed Legolas or left him behind to die."

Again she sat on her heels and looked out over the village.

"Estel's story is fairly easy to tell. When he got here, he did almost the same thing we just did, and left. I just wished he would have had the time to send for help or let us know where he was going."

She turned to her Captain.

"Did you pick up Legolas's bow, quiver and long knives from the house?"

"Yes, I did. I had Semoro go load them on my horse."

"Ok. Thanks. Well, I guess that is about it." She looked at the darkening sky. "Since it is already getting dark, I say that we sleep here tonight and leave at first light. Good job guys."

Without another word to the others, she walked off down the hill toward the horses.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah sat back from the fire, her back against a tree, deep in thought about what had happened in the village. Not wanting to intrude on her solitude the others let her be but when dinner had been prepared, her Captain took her a bowl of the stew and although she smiled, remained silent so Rahan walked back to the others and sat. When the twins asked him what the problem was, he just smiled at the two and motioned with his head towards where the horses were standing. While grooming the animals for the last time that day, the Captain explained.

"When Anayah does what she did today, she truly gets into the moment and sees what they see and feels what they felt, what they went through and oftentimes also has to get 'into the minds' of the enemy as well so she fully understands their motivations and actions. Thank Ilúvatar that the enemy was only slavers - not much of a mind to worry about."

The three elves chuckled.

"Even though deductive reasoning is supposed to be a dispassionate art, for your sister, that art quickly goes into the realm of empathy. When I have talked to her about it, she just says that it is just as important to know what fuels the passions of the victim as it is to know what is in the heart of the enemy. Most beings, who are capable of killing in the fashion and for the reasons these people were killed for, are usually bullies - and all bullies have a trigger. Anayah likes to know what lights the fuse for the enemy and when she finally figures it out, it is often hurtful for her. In the case of what happened here, it was love as well as a sense of community that ignited the villagers' passion to defend the human and it was the light from those two feelings that the slavers could not abide - and so they put that light out."

Elladan paused in his brushing and his horse turned its head to look at its rider, wondering why he had paused.

"Does it take long for Anayah to get over what she is feeling?"

"No, Lord Elladan, it does not - although it might if we did nothing. Her grief and anger are things that my elves and I won't let hold her for long. We will give her a bit longer and then we will draw her back to us."

Elrohir had been silent throughout the entire conversation but after he had finished grooming his horse and had settled it down for the night, he turned to the others.

"She is so young to have to do all this, Captain. I can only imagine what it is doing to her spirit."

Rahan put an arm around the younger twin's shoulders as they began to walk back to the fire.

"Steel is tempered by the fire, Lord Elrohir … tempered - not destroyed. Your sister is strong and with the support of my elves and myself and with the love of her family, she will survive the things she has to do. Now let us go back to the fire and rest - for we will be leaving at dawn."

TBC


	18. The Doo

**A/N 1**: For those who haven't read the first two stories in the series and therefore are not familiar with Anayah's sword, his name is Guruthos and he is an enchanted sword with an ebony blade and hilt and is the brother sword of Gurthang. Only Anayah can wield the sword in battle and when asked, Guruthos will first flame then will lengthen (if on horseback, to give Anayah a longer reach) and split into two swords. It blew me away when I saw the Witch King's sword flame in ROTK, the extended edition, although when Guruthos flames, the fire is contained within the blade. I had written this attribute of the sword into the story before ROTK was ever in the theaters so the fact that Guruthos flames as does the Witch King's sword, is just coincidence.

**A/N2**: Elias is the name of Anayah's stallion. He is full brother to Shadowfax but is younger by three years. Elias stands 17 hands tall and is true black except for four white boots (white to the knees) which Anayah wraps with black leg wraps when she rides at night. To those unfamiliar with the term "hand," it is 4", the average width of a person's hand and by this measurement, Elias is 5'8" tall at the withers (shoulders). He is patterned after a horse I had when I was younger who was actually taller than Elias by 3". Neither Anayah's falcon nor her horse have elvish names which was a faux pas on my part. I had been writing ficlets two years before I even heard of fanfiction and I kept the names.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Without friends, no one would want to live, even if he had all other goods.  
-Aristotle-_

Chapter 18

The Doo

The four Guards and the twins were all sitting around the fire laughing and telling stories when Anayah finally joined them. She walked up behind Rahan, put her arms around his neck, and rested her chin on top of his head and in turn, he reached up and patted her arms.

"Feeling better?"

She shrugged as she sat beside him and picked a twig up off the ground to play with.

"A little, I guess."

She threw her little twig into the fire with force.

"There is an ancient sadness in this place and now, new voices have been added to the chorus of tears - it is almost more than I can bear."

There was complete silence and when she looked up, saw everyone staring at her. She sighed.

"Ok. Enough of this morbid crap. Here is how we are going to do this. We know we are dealing with slavers and can safely assume that they are independents which means that they don't work for Mr. Tall Dark and Gruesome up there in the 'Dark Inn' also known as Barad-dûr. The life span of one of Sauron's flunkies isn't very long and since these guys are wealthy enough to afford new equipment and mounted guards, that means they've been around a long time."

Súrion got up to put more wood on the fire and while he was there, poured Anayah a cup of tea and after handing it to her, refilled everyone else's cup as well. After everyone had settled and she had taken a few sips of her tea, she continued.

"Anyway - we know we will be dealing with the Slaving community and, if I am correct, will also be dealing with a fairly large, stationary metropolis which will be the slaver's main market for their 'wares.' There's not enough wear on those wagon tracks to suggest they go all that far on their slaving runs and as many wagons as they have with them, they should be fairly easy to track. Since they have to camp or at least stop and rest their horses and since from what I have seen around here, they don't seem like the type that cleans up after themselves we should at least be able to track them by their campsites."

The gentle sounds of the nearby Ninglor River and the nearby forest's chorus was lulling everybody to sleep so Anayah decided to wrap up their meeting - it had been a long day for everyone.

"I guess that about wraps things up. We will head out at first light and will start tracking east. Does that sound like a plan to everyone?"

"We're with you, Boss Lady." Saeros said.

Anayah nodded her head then after assigning Súrion to take the first watch, waited until the big Silvan Guard disappeared up into the nearest tree before turning away towards her own bedroll. The others lay down as well then after pulling their light blankets over their shoulders, all six elves were soon asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The trip south, along the western borders of southern Mirkwood was unremarkable but when the group started their journey east, through the Narrows, there was not one among them who was not moved by the sadness of the trees who grieved for the lost beauty and serenity of what used to be Greenwood the Great. Anayah kept a careful watch on her Silvan Guard for as a wood elf, he could well be the most deeply affected of them all - and in truth, he was. But when Anayah started to see the sadness in his eyes and when the muscles in his jaw started to work - just suffice it to say that the pine cones she had saved up for just such an occasion came in handy.

Riding up next to Saeros, she handed a pinecone to him then swiftly threw another one at the silver-hair elf. When Súrion whirled on his attacker, Saeros saw not only the incriminating evidence in his own hands but the fire in Súrion's eyes, and fearing for his own health and safety, quickly pointed a finger in Anayah's direction. She shot Saeros a mock-hurt look then tried to look as innocent as she possibly could, but Súrion was not buying the act, and he pointed at her.

"Retribution promised, young lady!"

He winked at her, not only to show her he was teasing but also as a silent thank you for diverting him from his somber mood.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time they had emerged from the Narrows, the small "neck" in Mirkwood that joined lands in the west to lands in the east, the mood had been dispelled altogether - at least until they saw the group of 25 orcs and wargs riding swiftly in their direction.

"Uh … guys? Are there any bushes available?"

"None, Anayah." Semoro answered. "It's too late to hide anyway - they've already seen us."

Her mind immediately went into military mode and after only a moment's hesitation, she began instructions.

"Go to bows - one volley - and stay in your lane."

Seeing the twins looking at her strangely, she explained.

"The area directly in front of you is your lane and anything in it is your responsibility. This prevents redundant shots and also keeps us from shooting each other."

The twins nodded.

"Ok. I repeat - go to bows - one volley - stay in your lane, and then go to swords. The object here is, under no circumstances whatsoever, are you to let yourself get eaten! Good luck - now let's do it!"

Every elf reached behind them and grabbed their flight bows, notched an arrow, then waited for the command to fire. When the wargs were finally within shooting range, Anayah gave the command.

"Fire!"

As one, seven arrows left seven elvish bows then buried themselves in vital areas of the charging wargs. Seven wargs went down and those wargs directly behind them soon discovered they were following too closely and either stumbled over the dead creatures lying on the ground directly in front of them or had to jump over or maneuver around the animals. Whatever organization the orc riders had been hoping to present, disappeared in the ensuing chaos with the end result being just what the elves wanted - time. They had more than ample time to draw their swords then turn their minds to the business-at-hand and so, after picking their first targets they all began the mucking out.

Anayah had been worried about how the new horses would react to the wargs but soon found her worries to be groundless for she could see that bonds were already forming between the horses and their elven partners and each pair was already starting to fight as a team. Though the long loping strides of the wargs usually worked well in open field battles, they now worked against them as the horses darted between, then ran around the beasts, forcing them into awkward and often disorienting movements.

Anayah's sword flamed before it lengthened and split, then with a sword in each hand, she rode between two wargs and their riders, inverted the blades and let the natural momentum of her pass enable the swords to brutally slice deep into the arms of the orc riders. Wheeling Elias smartly in a tight circle, she joined her swords and after riding up next to one of the wounded orcs, she decapitated him then immediately turned right before the warg could swing his head around and bite.

During a lull in the fighting, Anayah looked around to see how everyone was doing. Elladan and Elrohir, as was their habit, were fighting close to each another and as she took a moment to watch, saw the elder twin cut loose the riding harness of a warg then, as he moved ahead to slash at the warg's head, Elrohir took out the rider.

Anayah saw a warg knock Rahan off his horse, but no sooner had the Captain landed than he rolled once then leaped to his feet. She immediately turned Elias in the elf's direction and galloped towards him, for to be on foot during an orc and warg battle was not exactly conducive towards the longevity of one's life. The warg turned and came back at the big elf who stood facing him, knees loose and sword tightly gripped in both hands. Rahan may have been an extremely large elf, but he had not lived as long as he had without learning that even the very large could die if they did not take care and fight intelligently. At the last moment, just before the warg would have barreled into him, he pivoted out of the creatures path then with a backhanded stroke, slashed at the rider - killing him instantly.

Rahan had hardly stepped away from the dead orc before he heard three short whistles and turning, saw Anayah riding toward with an arm extended. When she was finally within reach and the Captain grabbed her arm, she threw her weight to the opposite side of the big stallion and pulled the elf onto the saddle behind her.

"I'm going to pull you right out of the saddle one of these days doing that."

Anayah turned her head and gave her Captain her best "imp" smile.

"But today is not that day!"

After taking Rahan back to where Semoro had just caught the Captain's stallion, Loki, Anayah waited long enough for him to dismount then turned back to once more join the battle.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time the last orc and warg had been killed, everyone was both exhausted and relieved that the battle was finally over. After riding the field to make sure that all the wargs and their orc riders were truly dead, the seven elves gathered a short distance away to make sure that none among them had been wounded.

After everybody had determined that no one was wounded, they all began to clean their weapons. Anayah dismounted to get some clean grass to wipe the orc and warg blood off her sword and when she dismounted, because she was so short and her horse was so tall, the other elves momentarily lost sight of her - they could not see her … but they _could_ hear her. There was a high pitched squeal followed by some very unladylike dwarvish curses. The other Guards and the twins looked to Súrion who was sitting on his mare, Gaya, watching over her and when they saw the Silvan Guard put his hand over his mouth to stifle his own laughter, the others waited to find out what he thought was so funny.

"Eeeeeew!"

Everyone knew it couldn't be too serious if Súrion was laughing. 

Rahan decided to find out what was happening on the other side of the horse that was so funny.

"Anayah, are you all right?"

There was a momentary silence before she answered.

"Oh my gosh."

"What?" Everybody asked in unison.

In the most deadpan voice imaginable, Anayah answered.

"I have just slipped in the doo!"

Súrion watched as Anayah hopped around on one foot while trying to clean her boot off on the grass.

"Ew! This is just plain nasty!"

Her stallion looked at her, gave a mighty snort, shook his head and moved sideways two steps. Anayah walked up to the horse so she could talk to him eye to eye and shook her finger at him.

"Don't you _even_ start with me Elias - like you've never gotten all stinky before!"

Súrion was trying so hard not to laugh out loud that he was almost hurting himself and the others found themselves starting to get caught up in the moment as well. While muttering to herself, Anayah walked to a fresh patch of grass, and once more tried to get the warg manure off her boot and when she was again unsuccessful, turned and glared at her stallion one more time.

"Before you _even_ start passing judgement on me you overgrown hay burner, just remember why Haldir nicknamed you Gwaihir, oh mighty _Wind_ Lord - so don't move away from me just because _I'm_ all stinky."

When Elias extended his head toward Anayah and laid his ears back, Súrion just couldn't contain himself any longer and burst out laughing and since he had been sitting cross-legged on his horse, he overbalanced and before anyone could catch him, slipped off the other side. There was a high pitched _girlie_ scream and Anayah, who the other five elves could now plainly see, pointed to where Súrion had fallen and started laughing.

"Oh my gosh … he landed … in a pile … of … the doo!" She said while trying to gasp for air.

Rahan just shook his head while the twins stood, looking first at Anayah then to where Súrion was probably sitting, and back to Rahan.

"The two of you just knock it off and let's move out so we can go find some water for the two of you to clean that stuff off yourselves."

Both _odorous_ elves had to ride next to each other for neither the other five elves _nor_ their horses wanted to be anywhere near the two of them. As they finally left the field of battle to continue their eastward journey, Súrion turned to Anayah who was holding her nose as she rode next to him.

"Hey Anayah, how's your boot?"

She mock glared the elf.

"Hey Súrion, how's your butt?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The group was fortunate for they found a nice pond of water about a mile from where they had engaged the orcs. Anayah quickly dismounted and walked a short distance away then sat at the edge of the pond with her back to the others and pulled off her boot so she could started cleaning it. Súrion took his clothes off and waded into the water so that he could clean himself as well as his clothing.

The others kept urging Súrion to hurry up so they could continue their journey and, in truth, he may have been able to finish what he was doing a little quicker - except for one thing.

"I would hurry up," he said, looking pointedly at Semoro and Saeros, "but Anayah keeps peeking!"

Both elves turned and walked away for if they had stayed longer, they would have disgraced themselves by laughing in their friend's face. Anayah didn't help the matter any either.

"As if … Súrion!" She shook her head while she tried to hide her own smile. "I would never try to sneak a peek because I have no desire to go blind. So just hush and finish what you are doing - we want to get going again as soon as we can."

Again, both twins caught themselves watching the strange interactions between the four Guards and their sister. Saeros was on his back, on the ground, with both hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, Semoro was standing a ways off with his back to everyone, his shaking shoulders giving away the fact that he was silently laughing. Even the Captain was not immune as he watched the antics with a smile and eyes that threatened to tear up from the effort of holding his own laughter in. Elladan looked at his brother.

"Brother, I think they have all lost their minds."

"Aye, Elladan, in that you may be correct. Now don't you _ever_ tell Legolas or Estel this, but I think that when it comes to sarcastic humor, those two may have some able competition."

"I believe you are correct Elrohir. For being such a lethal combat unit, the lot of them can sure act like a bunch of elflings."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the group continued their journey the next morning, they were all feeling a little more positive about their mission, for they had found two different areas where a large traveling group had stopped to camp and rest. In both of these sites, they had found a set of elvish footprints.

That afternoon, they encountered a small group of slavers with wagons full of slaves. Though the elves were outnumbered, the slavers who had refused to give up their _cargo_ had been easily dispatched and the humans who had been held as slaves had been given the wagons and the remaining supplies and had been bidden a safe journey to wherever they wished to go. With many thanks to their rescuers, the group rolled away and was soon lost to sight.

As the last of the wagons disappeared from view, Anayah finally turned to her Captain.

"You know, Rahan, I would much rather fight a stinky warg than a slaver - more brains in a warg."

She made imaginary moves against an imaginary enemy with an imaginary sword.

"Parry, riposte, block … parry, riposte, block!"

"Respect your enemy, young one." Rahan admonished her gently.

"I know … and I do Rahan. But why do they have to be so boring?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had decided to continue on as far as they could get before dark, for they were approaching the Sea of Rhûn and they all wanted to be at their best when they started their search for any settlements. As they rode along, Anayah, who quickly got bored with traveling, got a thought and decided to share it with the others and using over-dramatic hand movements, she began to _expound_ on her idea.

"Have any of you ever wondered if we are doing something bad when we kill an enemy in battle? What makes us," she included all of them with a grand sweep of her arms, "any different from the orcs or the Uruk Hai that we kill?"

Holding both hands over her heart then looking down and shaking her head solemnly, she continued.

"They have causes also, even if those causes are their own and even at that, those we kill are still Ilúvatar's creations."

She gracefully gestured toward the heavens with her hands.

"Are we trying to say that we are equal to Ilúvatar in that we have the power to take life and dispense justice?"

Elladan, who had been riding next to Rahan said, "I think the warg droppings have affected her mind."

The Captain chuckled quietly.

"Lord Elladan, I think you may be right."

Then, all playfulness was pushed aside and everyone suddenly got deadly serious as Saeros, who had been riding point said one word.

"Incoming."

Immediately all seven elves looked off into the distance to where the elf was pointing and saw a dust cloud moving quickly in their direction and soon the distinct forms of the those who were approaching could be easily seen. Anayah looked, then blinked her eyes and looked again, not sure if she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. She turned to her Captain who was frowning as he watched those who were approaching them.

"Rahan, what in Ilúvatar's name are those?"

TBC


	19. The Wainriders

**A/N**: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

**A/N**: Khuzdul is the language of the Dwarves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"I believe that legends and myth are largely made of truth, and indeed present aspects of it that can only be perceived in this mode; and long ago certain truths and modes of this kind were discovered and must always reappear."  
- J.R.R. Tolkien_

Chapter 19

The Wainriders

The great dust cloud was still a fair distance away although the far seeing eyes of the elves could see the approaching force clearly. Rahan stood motionless, deep in thought and memories.

"Rahan … hello … I asked what those things were."

The Captain was silent a moment more before he spoke.

"Those are war chariots and though I would not have thought such a thing was possible, those who ride in them are of a race of people called the Wainriders - I had thought these people long gone." He said quietly and almost as an afterthought.

She looked at her Captain, frowning in puzzlement.

"Wainriders? Hmmm. I thought I was familiar with all the races on Arda although I can see now that I was incorrect."

She sighed then turned to the others.

"Ok. Let's put together some information - like yesterday. Input - ideas - anyone"

Again, it was the Captain who spoke.

"Wainriders are an Easterling people, and for lack of a better description were, or are, land pirates - like the Corsairs in temperament and desire for the spoils of conquest. These warriors, though skilled, are territorial, vicious, have no code of honor but their own and even train their women in the warring arts.

The Wainriders held their own with the forces of Gondor for 100 years until they were finally decisively defeated in what is known as the _Battle of the Camp_. They disappeared after their defeat and it has been thought that those who survived the retreat through the Dead Marshes had been absorbed by other cultures. Apparently that assumption was wrong."

There was silence for a moment as Anayah stared off into the distance.

"Anayah, what are your wishes"

She suddenly came back to the present.

"I'm sorry"

"I asked you what your wishes are in this matter."

With only another small pause, she turned towards the others.

"Everybody - hoods up to hide your ears. You are mercenaries hired by a Chieftain of Harad, looking for a second escaped prisoner. Play it by ear but play it smart - my life may depend on it. Do _not_ engage these people unless I give the word or if I am unconscious or dead - at which time you can pretty much do whatever you want. I need to see these people and their war chariots up close to see what they are all about so if something happens and you are put to the test and find it is impossible to fight them sword to bow, the twins and Rahan are to harry these things and Semoro, Saeros and Súrion will drop back and meet them arrow for arrow. Be careful - I don't want any of you to get yourselves hurt!

Rahan, ride Elias - Loki belongs to one of your partners that I killed. Semoro, Saeros and Súrion to the back - you three keep yourselves in position."

She quickly dismounted and while Rahan slid from Loki to Elias, making a quick adjustment of the stirrups, Anayah took her rope off her saddle and after looping it around her waist, handed the other end to Rahan who tied it loosely to the saddle. Everyone else had moved into position and they slowly began to ride forward.

"Be careful, sister. Ada would kill us if we came back without you."

"I love you too, Elladan - now hush - they are almost upon us."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There were ten sleek black chariots, nine of which carried a driver and bowman and one, which bore a driver as well as a man of rank - a human they assumed was the Commander of the warriors.

Anayah kept her eyes downcast as the Commander's chariot came abreast of Elias. The human looked at the group, carefully scrutinizing each mounted and black cloaked rider before he finally turned to Anayah and lewdly looked her up and down.

"_Toad_" Anayah thought to herself.

Finally, the human turned back to Rahan.

"What business do you have in Hoth territory stranger"

None of the six mounted elves moved nor did they relax their aggressive postures and when Rahan spoke, his voice was unhurried and low, verging on the edge of menacing.

"We have been hired by a Haradhrim Chieftain to find and return his property."

He motioned with his head toward Anayah.

"We have recaptured one of the runaways and now we seek the second. Perhaps you have seen him? He also is an elf."

None of the elves failed to notice the humans exchanging looks or that the chariots had been spread out into an offensive formation, or that their bowman now had their hands on their bows.

"We would be interested in acquiring your prisoner as a gift for our leader - how much do you want for her"

Rahan shifted in the saddle, his hand moving a little closer to his sword.

"She is not for sale. I again ask you if you have seen our other elf"

With a nod of the Commander's head, and after his bowmen notched an arrow, he stepped down from his chariot and walked up to Anayah.

"Like the other elf in our High Chieftain's possession, this one is in Hoth territory and I claim her in our leader's name."

Quickly drawing his dagger, the human cut the rope that was holding Anayah and after grabbing her around the neck with his arm, started dragging her backwards toward his chariot. Her elves could draw their swords or go to their bows swiftly but Anayah knew that none of them were faster than an already notched arrow and knew she had to do something to distract the warriors. She did the first thing that came to mind and started cursing at the Wainrider warriors in Khuzdul, the language of the dwarves, then drove her elbow with great force, into the Commander's diaphragm. 

Though he grunted from the impact, he did not loosen his hold on her neck and instead, spun her around and while holding onto the front of her tunic, he slammed his fist into the side of her head, as punishment for her injudicious conduct. Her vision exploded into a million sparkles of light, the noises around her dimmed and her knees buckled. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and the Commander let go of her and when he did, Anayah fell face first onto the ground.

It was Elrohir who had seen the attention of the Wainriders waver, and had seized their moment of inattentiveness to light the firework he had been saving for a prank. The diversion could not have worked any better. Though the elvish horses had been startled, their riders quickly had them settled while the horses pulling the chariots, used to the sights and sounds of battle but not of exploding fireworks, were running amok. Because of this, when the bowmen finally released their arrows, none came anywhere near the mounted elves.

Rahan had seen Anayah fall but with all ten chariots milling around, he had been unable to reach her. The elves drew their swords and joined the battle in earnest although they found it difficult to engage the occupants of the chariots without endangering their horses, for the length of an elvish sword was no match for the length of the spears each chariot also carried. When Saeros, Súrion and Semoro finally broke free of the melee and started picking off the drivers of the chariots, the remaining warrior was forced to either take up the reins of the frightened animals or jump from the chariot - either way, the drivers and bowmen were being systematically killed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah shook her head - not the wisest thing to do after almost being knocked out by a blow to the temple. The fogginess was dispelled and with a clearer head, she pushed herself to her knees.

A pair of panicking horses ran by at that moment and while trying to avoid her, turned sharply and tipped the chariot onto its side, spilling the Commander onto the ground, right in front of Anayah. When the human got to his knees and found himself face to face with and extremely irritated she-elf that he had just man-handled and hit viciously in the temple, he started to draw his sword. Anayah did not give him a chance to fully draw his weapon and slammed a fist into his face. It was a truly satisfying feeling to feel his nose shatter beneath her knuckles, just as it was to see the blood start to discolor the lower half of his face as well as his chest.

Her attention was drawn away from the human when she heard someone shout a warning.

"Anayah! Behind you"

She spun, expecting to see a warrior behind her. It was no warrior - she couldn't get that lucky. Two empty chariots, horses running almost side by side, were bearing down on her and there was no way for her to get out of the way.

"Valar protect me."

It was all she had time to say before dropping to the ground and curling her body into a tiny ball while covering her head with her arms and praying that a miracle would occur and that the horses would miss her. It was not to be her day, however for one of the offside horses tripped over her, his hoof hitting her left shoulder blade. When she reflexively uncurled as a response to the pain of being kicked, she accidentally moved into the path of the second chariot and one of its horses stepped on her thigh. Then they were gone and things got extremely quiet.

Then she heard the sounds of footsteps running towards her, recognized her Captain's voice, and knew it was he who now knelt beside her.

"Anayah" He said worriedly. "Talk to me baby girl."

After Rahan had pried her hands off her head and she had finally relaxed enough so that she could straighten out, she started to shiver as the realization hit her of how close she had come to being killed. The Captain took his cloak off and tucked it around her and although she tried to push the elf aside and sit up, her Captain's persistent hands on her shoulders prevented her from doing so.

"I want you to lay here until your brothers' can check your injuries."

Again, she tried to push his hands away.

"Rahan, we don't have time for this. We have to hide the chariots and take the horses away - now let me up"

He tried to think of something that would distract her from wanting to move.

"You were pretty lucky - in fact, a lot luckier than the Commander of these warriors."

She looked at him sharply.

"Why? What happened"

Rahan motioned towards a cloak-covered body, a pool of blood peeking out from underneath the cloth that covered him.

"The horses only grazed you. The wheels of the chariot got him … too bad, isn't it"

Anayah looked over at the still body that lay not too far from her and there was sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah. Too bad. So help me up, Rahan, we have things to do."

"Child will you just hush and lay still? I have Semoro, Saeros and Súrion taking care of the horses and chariots and your brothers are looking for a suitable campsite for tonight. _Your_ responsibility for the moment is to lie still until your brothers return. You may command in battle but when it comes to your health, you must answer to me."

Anayah promptly stuck her tongue out at the elf who just laughed at her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan had been settling the horses for the evening when he heard the sound of raised voices. By the time he reached the campsite, he met an irritated Elladan walking in his direction with an assortment of twigs, leaves and dirt in his hair and all over his cloak. A smirking Elrohir was following closely behind his twin. Elladan stopped in front of Rahan.

"She is impossible" he said while forcefully brushing the debris off himself.

Rahan reached a hand to the elder twin's hair and removed a small twig and a leaf.

"And what would make you think that, Lord Elladan"

A snort from Elrohir was abruptly cut off by a glare from his angry brother. He turned back to the Captain.

"I just wanted to check her injuries and she told me she was fine."

The Captain shook his head.

"And I assume that you pressed the issue"

Elladan paused for a moment.

"Well … yes. How could she be fine? Two very large and very heavy animals stepped on her - how could she be fine"

Rahan stared in the direction of the campfire.

"Was she by any chance playing with sticks and rocks"

"Uh … yes. Why"

He leaned a little closer to the elder twin and half-whispered.

"You interrupted a battle strategy session."

He put an arm around the frustrated elf's shoulders and after motioning toward the fire with his head, started walking back.

"I must apologize to the two of you for not explaining this facet of your sister's life a bit better."

The three elves stopped and watched in fascination as a full-grown, she-elf sat on her palette and played with various small stones and twigs, using her blanket covered legs as mountains for her warriors.

"How old is she" Elrohir said with a quiet chuckle.

Rahan laughed.

"It may look a bit bizarre, but Anayah is profiling this new enemy and their war chariots and before she sleeps this night, she will have worked out the strengths and weaknesses of the chariots as well as of those who use them as a tool of war. If she did not feel that they were a significant presence in this area, she would not be doing what you see her doing at this moment."

He sighed.

"However, you are correct - she does need to have her injuries looked at."

He straightened up, straightened his tunic and took a deep breath.

"I guess that 3,500 years was all I was fated to live - I will go speak to her."

Walking to where Anayah was sitting on her sleeping palette, Rahan sat on his heels then spent some moments silently watching what she was doing and slowly he began to realize that it all made sense.

Sensing her Captain's dawning comprehension, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Open field battles only"

She nodded.

"They are totally useless on any kind of hilly terrain or in or near wooded areas. The chariots need a large open area to turn in plus it is easy to tip them over if they turn too sharply or the wheels hit a rock and lever the chariot upwards. The warriors we saw were poorly trained and their horses were easily excitable, which means they were both not only poorly trained but inexperienced as well."

Elrohir brought tea and handed Anayah a cup, then also handed a cup to Rahan and his brother.

"Rahan" she said excitedly"unless these Wainriders are planning a conquest, then their chariots are just a show of force and not much else. Their glory days are truly in the past and which also probably means that we will be dealing with a wacko leader with delusions of grandeur."

She started to draw some lines in the soil and Rahan and the twins moved so they could better see what she was doing.

"I got a look at how the horses' harnesses were attached to the chariot and I discovered a weakness."

"When did you get a chance to do that" Elladan asked.

Anayah looked up sharply as the twin spoke.

"Do you want some more leaves on your head" She winked to take the sting out of her words and was rewarded for her efforts by a smile from her oldest brother.

"Just before I covered my eyes in terror and in the hopes that I wouldn't be killed, I got a good look at the harnesses. They are attached by a single leather strap to the base of the single-tree."

She looked pointedly at the twins.

"To you harness and wain "challenged" elves, the single-tree is the long pole-like looking thing that is attached to the chariots and runs between the two horses. The strap from the harness to the chariot can be reached easily with either an arrow or a sword and if you can detach that strap the horse becomes uncontrollable and is halfway to his freedom. A chariot without a horse is nothing more than a piece of wood on wheels. Now don't get me wrong - in the right situation, these war chariots can be a lethal weapon."

Everyone took a sip of their tea and Rahan put another log on the fire. Anayah stared into the fire for some moments before she spoke again.

"We know that whoever is holding Legolas and Estel has a deadly arsenal at their disposal and we must respect that. If they have war chariots then we will probably be dealing with a stationary civilization of some size and if it is a large civilization then I would guess that it is directly on the other side of this forest."

She looked at her Captain.

"Tomorrow we will go find our brother and friend. Until then, we should all get some rest. I'm going to go say goodnight to Elias."

Anayah started to push herself to her feet but the moment she put her weight on her left arm, every muscle on the left side of her back started screaming at her and with a groan of pain, she sat back down. Without any further discussion on the matter, she let Elladan and Rahan help her lay down on her sleeping pallet then while Elrohir assembled the appropriate healing herbs and made a pain relieving tea, she let her oldest brother look at her injuries.

The bruises were black, large, ugly looking and painful, but her brother and Captain both agreed that they didn't feel anything was broken. She drank her tea without protest and just before she fell asleep, had one more thing to say.

"I guess I was lucky, wasn't I, Rahan"

"Yes, young one - you were indeed."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

At dawn the next morning, Rahan was just leaning over Anayah to wake her up when her eyes came open. With a look of mock-contriteness on his face, he handed her a cup of tea, noticing that she grimaced with pain as she sat up. She smelled the tea carefully then glared at her Captain.

"It's only a mild analgesic."

She growled at the elf sitting in front of her before she drank it.

"You are getting to know me too well, my friend."

He reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I know that you will drive yourself onward whether you are in pain or not. I just wish to make things a bit easier for you."

She smiled at the elf and remained silent.

"The others returned late last night and Semoro reports that all went well and that neither the horses nor the chariots will be a problem to us any more. They will wait until your brother puts the numbing cream on your injuries then we will all meet to decide how we are going to do this."

He got up and left her then so that she could enjoy what would probably be the last peace and solitude any of them would experience for some time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

They all agreed that Anayah had a valid point about the possible size and location of the city of the Wainriders. Though at one point, these people had been a nomadic people, they knew they could not rule out the possibility that was no longer the case. Indeed, when they finally reached the northern edge of the forest and got their first look at Hoth, they were all awestruck.

"Holy sh….."

Without taking his eyes off the city, Súrion covered Anayah's mouth with his hand. She did not object as she stood silently staring at the large city. Semoro walked to her side, laid a hand on her shoulder, and leaned close to her ear.

"When we were returning last night, we came across a camp of slavers who were talking about the High Chieftain winning an elf in a horse race."

All heads turned to the Second-in-command but when they all had the same puzzled looks on their faces, Semoro sighed and over-patiently tried to explain that the elf, probably Legolas, was part of the bet for the horse race and when the High Chieftain won, she won the Legolas.

Anayah put her hand on the elf's forearm.

"She? The High Chieftain is a woman"

Anayah turned to Rahan.

"I'm going to want a look at her so I can see what we are going to be up against - what a leader is like is often a good indication of how her warriors will fight."

She turned and made sure she had everyone's attention.

"Ok everybody - and you two, Elladan and Elrohir … you are very much a part of this so if you have anything to add or suggest … do it. I will need suggestions, input - anything will help. We are going to assume, for the moment, that Legolas is being held in the Palace by this High Chieftain and Estel is somewhere else in the city so we must find where the new slaves are being kept, especially western slaves."

She turned to the twins.

"This is going to be an extraction so here is the breakdown. Elladan and Elrohir will do recon as a search group, Saeros and Semoro will search as a group and Rahan and Súrion will stay with me. I want to know the layout of this town - military, troop strengths, armament, businesses, slave quarters - everything. I want to know how many times a day these people belch, how many times they take out the trash - everything - and I want the information by yesterday. We don't know what conditions Legolas and Estel are in but if they are being held as slaves, it can't be a good condition so the sooner we find them and extract them, the better it will be."

She was really getting into the moment and grabbing Súrion by the front of his tunic, she pulled him down so she could look into his eyes.

"Remember - low profile … and don't get caught. We don't want to become a part of the teeming masses."

There was dead silence until Súrion said while trying to keep a straight face"What's a teeming mass"

Again, there was dead silence until Anayah finally sighed.

"Oh, forget it."

She turned to walk away and Súrion put a hand over his mouth and laughed silently while everyone else's eyes twinkled but when she whirled around and glared at the Silvan Guard with squinted eyes, he tried his best to look innocent.

Standing beside Rahan, Elrohir frowned.

"Is it always like this"

Rahan chuckled.

"Sometimes, yes. When Anayah plays, she plays hard and when she works, she works hard and she truly knows the difference between the two. Our team needs to blow off a little steam once in awhile and laughter serves to remind us all that somewhere, the sun still shines."

When everybody had settled, Anayah turned toward the twins.

"This might seem a little like overkill to you two, but when we go in, we _will_ be prepared. Now let's go get this thing done."

The seven elves touched gloves then silently moved off in different directions and within a few moments, the forest was once more silent.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thank you for your review. Now that all of our chess pieces are on the board … well who knows what may happen next? I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	20. And So It Begins

A/N: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_No winter lasts forever; no spring skips it's turn.  
Hal Borland _

Chapter 20

And So It Begins

They drove themselves relentlessly, even though their cut-up hands bled and their bodies ached from the effort of picking up and carrying the stones from their source deep inside the quarry to the wains that waited for them outside the mine. Halgar was worried about the Ranger, for though he drove himself onward, step-by-step and stone by stone, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to do so with the grief he was feeling over the death of his heart-brother steadily eating away at his heart and spirit.

He was falling more frequently, and if the reason for his weakness had not been just physical weakness and despair, it could have been attributed to the cruelty of the Pit Boss and the quarry guards. A foot here, and extra, heavy stone, thrown onto the stones already in the Ranger's arms, all worked against his physical and mental endurance. Aragorn was finding it increasingly difficult to push himself to his feet and there were times when he thought of staying down and letting the guards finish him. It was at this time that he would feel Halgar's arms under his, helping him to his feet.

Aragorn was unaware that his friend had been giving him half of his own share of the water when the rations were given out, and he didn't know that Halgar was lying to him when he poured part of his ration of food into his bowl saying that he was too full to eat any more. Aragorn's existence was beginning to tunnel in on him and he was beginning a downward spiral that could only end up in eternal darkness.

Nights were no better for the Ranger for it seemed that the other quarry slaves sensed the weakness in the human and felt empowered by it. One night, four of the slaves that slept in their hut, walked over to Aragorn and began to torment the man, trying to push him away from the glassless window he insisted on looking out of for most of the night. They couldn't understand how anyone could get anything out of looking at the stars.

The largest of the bullies shoved Aragorn to the wall then frowned at the Ranger's lack of response. All he had done was pick himself up then started walking back to the window and when the other slave again reached for him to torment him further, Halgar stepped in between them.

"Please leave him alone … he is grieving over the loss of a dear friend."

The leader of the bullies stood in front of Halgar and looked down on the smaller man.

"And why should that concern me, little man?" He sneered in Halgar's face.

When the bully again advanced on the two, Halgar forcefully shoved the man backwards where he tripped over his friend and fell to the floor. Angered and embarrassed, he picked himself up and after grabbing Halgar and sinking a fist into his stomach, threw him to two of his friends who were standing apace off and while they held him, he again advanced on Aragorn.

Things may have gone ill for the Ranger and his staunch defender if there hadn't been intervention from another source. The two slaves who had been holding Halgar suddenly found themselves jerked away from the man. They did not get a chance to see much more for shortly thereafter, their heads were forcefully knocked together and they sank to the ground unconscious. Seeing that their numbers had been cut in half, the two remaining bullies backed away then helping their two groggy friends to their feet, quietly went back to their sleeping palettes.

"My sincerest thanks, Lothur." He said to the big man.

"I never did like that little wart." He nodded toward Aragorn. "See to your friend Halgar."

While Halgar worked at getting Aragorn to lay down and rest, Lothur went back to where his sleeping palette lay and picked it up. Walking back to where Aragorn and Halgar were laying and after straightening the blanket, lay down on it and without another word, went to sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The next day was just another day in the life of the quarry slaves - hot, dusty and repetitive. For Halgar, it was a sad day for he could tell that Aragorn was becoming weaker and it saddened him knowing there was nothing he could do for the grieving Ranger. Halgar kept up a steady stream of conversation as much to reassure himself as to entertain his friend and give him something else to think about. He told him stories of Númenor and stories of the Last Alliance that few knew about - the stories of great warriors who got lost and when found were so embarrassed that they would make up fanciful tales about being kidnapped by faë people. There were stories of the great deeds of the lesser people and even though Halgar knew that Aragorn wasn't really listening to him, he hoped that the man could at least sense the compassion he was feeling for his loss.

He was just about to launch into another story when he suddenly got a dizzy spell and reaching out with a hand grabbed on to Aragorn's shoulder to steady himself. Finally as if noticing him for the first time that day, the Ranger turned his sad eyes on him.

"Halgar? Are you well?"

Seeing the Pit Boss watching them, Halgar reached for the stones that he had dropped.

"Aye, my friend, I am well. I just had a minor dizzy spell … and for a moment I thought …" he looked around the compound, "… I thought I smelled a field of grass in the springtime when the flowers are in bloom. What a bizarre thing to smell in the middle of a stone quarry."

Shaking his head, he went back to work, not noticing the way Aragorn began to cast furtive glances around him and especially at those passing by on the other side of the fence. Finally, he went back to work as well.

On their next trip to drop off a load of stone, Halgar could have sworn that he felt eyes on him and looked around. For a moment, he thought he saw a dark-cloaked figure standing in the shade of a tree on the other side of the quarry fence. He blinked and shook his head and when he looked again - the figure was no longer there.

"_I am starting to hallucinate!_" Halgar thought to himself.

He was brought back to the present when Lothur nudged him with one of his big shoulders while reaching for Aragorn and jerking the man to his feet by the back of his tunic.

"Watch your friend!" Lothur hissed quietly at Halgar.

The human turned to the big man who was picking up most of Aragorn's stones and adding them to his own.

"I thought I saw …" He began.

"A figure, cloaked in black and almost seeming to be a part of the shadow of a tree."

Halgar looked at the tall slave. Lothur spoke one last time before turning his back and walking toward the wain to drop off his armload of stones.

"I've seen them three times. It looks like your help has arrived - don't draw attention."

Without another word between them, the three went back to work.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the sun set that evening, the seven elves gathered around the campfire to discuss what information each of them had obtained during their covert trip through Hoth. Every bit of information that Anayah had asked for had been obtained - except for the belching and the garbage - and every one of them was satisfied with the outcome of their day.

"Anayah?" Rahan asked while looking at his charge with concern. "What is it?"

She looked at them with the saddest look on her face that any of them could remember seeing in a long time - in fact, since the last time that the twins had put raw eggs in her boots and she had been forced to throw them away - the boots, that is. She looked at the silent faces in front of her then taking a deep breath, spoke of what she had seen.

"I found Estel."

When those who had become excited at the news discovered she did not seem as excited as they did, they quieted and waited for her to continue.

"He is in the southwest quarry with the human from Hope and is being championed by a rather large slave. His condition is not good for I sensed a soul-eating sadness about him, almost as if he had given up. I cannot tell you what is wrong with him although I must tell you that he will not last much longer so it is imperative that we extract him as soon as possible." She paused and looked down at her hands. "It is extremely hard for me to be objective when I see my kin in such need."

Rahan put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Then let us start planning on what we are going to do. How do you wish to proceed, Anayah?"

She sighed one last time before turning from worried sister and friend back into the Commander who would lead the action to get both her brother as well as her friend back.

"We are going to have to pick at this problem a little at a time and since Legolas's location is still hypothetical, we will start there, for we must make absolutely sure of where he is before we take any kind of action to free him."

She picked up a stick, drew a facsimile of the palace, and from the input of the others drew all possible entrances and exits that could be seen from the outside.

"We don't know anything about the inside of this place and so we must start with an initial recon to check on internal entrances and exits, what kind of security they have and the exact location of where Legolas is being held. We must have both sets of information before we finally go in after him. Does anybody have any ideas?"

Semoro, her Second-in-command, threw a small twig at her to get her attention and after raising an eyebrow in true "Peredhel" fashion, acknowledged the elf.

"Does Mommy's little elfling have something to say? Hmm?"

Semoro smiled in return.

"There is talk on the street about a large feast to be held in the palace tomorrow night starting at sundown. It seems that the High Chieftain recently won a large battle with a rival Chieftain and she wishes to celebrate the victory with food and entertainment. I would like to suggest that this would be a good time for someone to sneak into the palace and check things out."

Anayah looked at the faces around her.

"Ok, which one of you is going to volunteer for this?"

There was dead silence. Finally, her Silvan Guard spoke up.

"Did we mention that there was going to be entertainment?" He smiled at her devilishly.

She glared at the elf.

"Súrion, your dimple is showing - I don't like it when your dimple is showing - it means you are up to something."

Anayah suddenly found that Súrion, Semoro and Saeros were pointing their fingers at her and nodding their heads. When it dawned on her what they were trying to hint at she shook her head and stood.

"Huh-uh! No, no, no. I am a warrior - I don't do the sneaky stuff - that's up to you elleths to do."

Rahan sighed as the others stood and began to argue, just watching and ready to break things up before anybody got hurt. Both twins went to stand next to the Captain.

"Doesn't she look kind of small next to those elves?" Elrohir asked jokingly.

Rahan rolled his eyes at the antics. "Yes, Lord Elrohir, that she does although if you wish to retain your immortal grace, I suggest that you refrain from saying that to her."

They watched as Anayah debated with the other elves as they tried to convince her to be the one to sneak into the palace. As the twins and Rahan watched her talking to Súrion, Elladan chuckled.

"She has this thing about poking people when she talks to them - and she pays no mind to whether they are bigger than her or not. Sometimes it kind of reminds me of a house cat hissing and spitting at a warg."

Rahan shook his head.

"I wouldn't quite say that, Lord Elladan, more like a badger - very fierce creatures, very sharp teeth - size means nothing to them."

The twins nodded in agreement with the Captain as all three continued to watch the "drama" unfold. Anayah was poking Súrion in the chest to emphasize what she was saying and the Silvan guard was biting his lower lip and trying so hard not to laugh that there were tears coming out of his eyes.

"All right. I will do this but I'm going to tell you one thing, Súrion. If I so much as get a hangnail doing this, you are going to wish you were back there in that field sitting in that pile of warg crap you landed in because it is going to be a lot nicer and a lot softer than having my foot stuck up your …"

"ANAYAH!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Without breaking stride, she leaned a little closer to her Guard then squinted her eyes in puzzlement before asking, "Why are you crying?"

That was the last straw. Everybody started roaring in laughter and kept laughing until most of them were sitting on the ground, holding their sides and trying to catch their breaths. Finally, during a lull in the laughter, Semoro turned to his Commander.

"By-the-way … did I mention that most of those who will be attending the feast as well as the entertainment people will be blonde?"

Where the small glade had rung with laughter but moments before, there was now dead silence. It took a moment before Anayah finally realized what Semoro had said, then her eyes widened and with her hands placed protectively over her beautiful raven hair, she began to back away from the advancing elves. Then she turned and ran, followed closely by her Guards and after they decided to join in the fun, from the twins as well. Rahan shook his head as he watched his "children" chase his Commander. When the group finally caught up with her and was pulling her out of the tree by her foot, all he did was chuckle and tell them all to play nice.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

At dawn the next day, while the other elves were doing some additional reconnaissance, Rahan, Súrion and Anayah left camp to go check on how she was going to enter the palace that evening and also to get a look at the leader of the Wainriders. They had heard that each morning just after dawn the High Chieftain would inspect her warriors in front of the palace. Now the three elves lay on their stomachs on a small knoll on the palace grounds watching the inspection of the Wainrider warriors. Rahan and Súrion with Anayah between them were looking out over the assembled humans when Rahan pointed to the High Chieftain.

"That is her."

Anayah looked at the assembled humans.

"Where? Which one? Rahan I don't see her."

Rahan and Súrion both looked at Anayah but seeing that she was serious, Súrion pointed.

"Over there by the fountain."

"I still don't see her! Where is she Súrion?"

"There." The Guard pointed. "She just hit that soldier in the mouth."

There was a short pause before Anayah spoke.

"Oh go on - that's no woman! That guy is at least six feet tall and weighs … like a whole lot"

Rahan looked at Anayah seriously.

"I promise you, Anayah, that is her. That is High Chieftain Ostara."

There was another small pause. Then Anayah started to get the giggles.

"Oh my gosh … Rahan … that's not a woman, … that's a man … with … breasts!"

She then laughed quietly while kicking the soil with her feet and pounding it with her hands. Rahan and Súrion looked at each other, then without another word, both placed a hand on Anayah's head and shoved it down to the ground.

Having seen what they had gone there to see, the three rose and covertly made their way out of the city and back to their little hidden camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

In the darkness of a tiny room, deep beneath the main floors of the Palace, there could be heard the faint sounds of crying followed by a weak, frightened voice.

"Ada, I need you!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: Yes, our little Lady can think quickly. A similar experience with horses happened to me when I was younger although I did not get hurt. I was 7 years old (I have been riding since I was 4 years old) and had a horse that my father had to rope from a jeep to catch. I was walking down the field to deliver a telephone message to my father and the horse was running right at me. Unlike Anayah however, I froze with fright. Try and imagine a 7 year old, only standing about 4'6" who looks up and sees this huge animal running right at her. At a dead run, the horse passed by me only about 6" from where I was standing.

The point to what happened in the story was that stuff happens whether we plan for it or not and sometimes it happens without respect for who we are or what we are trying to do. I have worked with horses for over 45 years and it is a fact that most horses will do everything in their power to keep from stepping on a downed rider or anyone else in their vicinity. But, if they can't see them, then accidents happen. Anayah was lucky and now, she and the others can start looking for Estel and Legolas! Thanks so much for your review!

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thank you for your review. I am so glad you are enjoying the story. Things are going to start happening now and I hope you will continue to be entertained.


	21. Legolas

**A/N**: Warning for language.

**A/N**: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

**A/N**: I established in another story, that in times of extreme emotional stress, Anayah can shake things up a bit. Melian the Maia, Queen of Doriath, and wife of Thingol, is one of her ancestresses, and through Melian, and with Gandalf's tutelage, she can do certain things - shake rooms, blow things up, start fires and pick locks. I know Tolkien purists are shaking their heads but anybody who has even a rudimentary knowledge of genetics knows that certain genetic traits can be passed on but may not show up for generations until all of a sudden … whoops, there it is! This is an AU story not to mention that it is mine! So to forestall arguments this time around … loosen your girdles and have a little fun!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"_In sharing, in loving all and everything, one people naturally found a due portion of the thing they sought, while in fearing, the other found need of conquest." __Chief Luther Standing Bear, SIOUX_

Chapter 21

Legolas

By the time the sun had begun to set, Anayah was almost fully prepared for her part in the upcoming events. Her hair had been dyed blonde, a fact she was still not totally comfortable with. Being familiar with the twins' as well as Aragorn's practice of dying each other's hair with dyes that would not wash out, she had made a point of telling the twins that _if_ the dye did not wash out on her first attempt, that Imladris would be blessed with the presence of bald twins, the first since the "Great Awakening." Though both twins had once more promised her that the dye would be gone with the first wash, Anayah was still apprehensive.

The second thing that really bothered her was her costume. As she stood in front of her Captain to show him the full effect of her "disguise," she pulled and tugged at various parts of the fabric, especially the parts that did little to hide her fuller figure.

"Rahan, my thingies are showing! What am I going to do if someone tries to 'handle the merchandise?'"

The big Captain tried not to laugh outright as Anayah jumped up and down and jiggled her ample bosoms, trying to settle them deeper into the bodice of the dancer's costume the twins had _procured_ for her.

"Anayah, I am quite sure that if anyone lays a hand on _any_ part of you that you will find a variety of suitable ways for them to die."

Anayah looked up at her Captain then sighed deeply.

"I don't think I have been this nervous in … like forever! Rahan, I have ridden against the Ulaire and have not been this nervous."

He laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You will do just fine, Anayah. I have faith in you."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Two hours later, the sun had set and people were beginning to gather for the feast. On the knoll looking out over the Palace grounds, Anayah, Rahan and Súrion lay in concealment, watching the people entering the Palace. Finally, they knew the time had come, and after receiving a hug from both Guards, Anayah walked forward and fell into step with the others.

When Rahan looked over at Súrion, he could see the apprehension on the Silvan Guard's face.

"She will do fine, Súrion. Besides, she will not be alone."

"I know, Boss Man. I still can't help worrying about her though."

"Aye. Neither can I, my friend."

Together the two stood and after raising their hoods, walked forward to mingle with the crowd.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After entering the Palace, and because the other entertainers were walking among the crowd, laughing, talking and feasting, Anayah decided to circulate as well. She counted all the entrances and exits, the positions of the guards and gathered various other logistics information to take back to the others at the end of the night. At one point, she felt as if someone was staring at her intently but when she began to cast furtive glance among those in the crowd, she could not see anyone staring - many were leering - but nobody was staring. Anayah decided to ignore the feeling for the moment as she continued to make her way to the dais where the High Chieftain was sitting.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He had been casually leaning against one of the massive stone pillars, watching the crowd as the people milled about, talking and eating some of the many delicacies that were on the serving platters various slaves were carrying as they circulated among the people. It was the same crowd - the same faces - always the same faces and not for the first time, he asked himself why he stayed in Hoth instead of moving on. Once again, he came up with the same answer - where would he go?

Suddenly the atmosphere of the room subtly changed - someone was there who should not be. It was not a bad feeling he got - just a curious one and he scanned the crowd, looking for anybody or anything that seemed or acted like they didn't belong there.

Then his eyes fell on one of the dancers. It was not so much what she did that drew his attention - it was what she didn't do. She didn't lower her eyes or walk slouched over like many slave girls did - it was almost as if she was studying the people in the room. This one, he wanted to watch closely.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A hand was suddenly laid on her shoulder and it took every bit of control she could muster at that moment, not to scream and jump away. She casually turned to find one of the Palace guards standing at her shoulder.

"It's your turn to entertain." He said bluntly before turning and walking away.

Taking off her cloak and throwing it over a nearby empty table, she walked to where the musicians for the night were sitting and spoke to the leader of the group.

"I want drums only. Do you know the rhythm of the war drums of the Haradhrim?"

With a nod, the leader turned to those who were sitting at the large drums and nodded his head. They began … and Anayah began to dance.

She felt the vibration of the drums in her mind and her skin started to tingle in response to the call to war that the drums emoted. Her body whirled, her legs stomped the beat and her hands made the motions of a warrior's sword and spear. The drums were tribal and they spoke to her heart.

As she made her way across the part of the floor reserved specifically for the dancers, she saw him. He was sitting near the feet of the High Chieftain, the leader of the Wainrider people. The woman was not even paying attention to the entertainment and specifically, Anayah, so she took the opportunity to dance closer to the dais. She wanted to get a closer look at Legolas and the High Bitch that was keeping him as her slave.

She danced in front of Legolas and was shocked, for he was horribly thin and badly bruised from beatings as well as from the horrid slave collar he wore around his neck and from what she saw, the fire seemed to have been beat out of him as well, as he sat listlessly staring at the floor. His clothes were ragged and filthy and were much too large for his slender frame. Anayah felt her heart began to beat faster in her anger and she knew she had to get Legolas out the Palace as quickly as possible.

Then she danced closer to the High Chieftain. Seeing the woman from a distance didn't do justice to her true size and aura of power. Yes, she was all of six feet tall, but as Anayah looked at her carefully, she could see that she was solid muscle, her bare arms corded and developed like a man's, her hands large and looking like they would love being around someone's throat. Her first thought was that this leader was a woman trapped in a man's body or the other way around … Anayah told herself that either way, it didn't matter - if she ever had to fight the High Chieftain, she would be in deep trouble!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas glanced up as the slave girl danced by in front of him, leaping then bending and twisting, subtly stomping out the beat of war as her whole body moved in the same rhythm as the deep bass voices of the drums. He didn't know what had made him look at the dancer … for a moment, it had almost felt as if she was familiar to him. He once more lowered his eyes to the floor. It wasn't possible that the slave girl was someone he knew … it just couldn't be possible.

He let his mind wander back to Mirkwood and he remembered the beautiful trees and how they looked at sunrise when they were dappled with both dew and the sunlight of a new day. It was in remembering these things that his spirit felt more at ease for he truly missed his home, his family, and he missed Aragorn. A tear rolled down his cheek and he wiped it away before the guards could see it for the guards always made fun of him when they caught him crying.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was frustrated by the fact that she couldn't get Legolas to look at her for even though she knew she couldn't get him out of the Palace that night, she wanted to at least be able to give him a measure of hope. The poor thing looked so humiliated and diminished as he sat at the feet of his Master like a dog on a leash.

She also took note of the personality of the High Chieftain. Rahan had told her that the Wainriders were vicious and from what she was seeing, the word _cruel_ was a word well suited to these people as well. Ostara was extremely aggressive and Anayah could tell that she was not one who respected a timid person and in that respect resembled the alpha female of a wolf pack. Like the alpha female, if she saw weakness, she would go for the throat, for there was no place in her world for the weak.

As Anayah danced by the dais where Ostara was sitting, she noticed that the High Chieftain was totally ignoring her - not that it mattered. She was arguing with someone that Anayah guessed was a minor Chieftain and the timid man, in his attempt to defend himself was making the High Chieftain extremely angry. As Ostara argued, she strode up and down the dais with grand flourishes of her arm to emphasize whatever point she was trying to make.

Movement from her left caught her attention and she slightly turned her head just in time to see one of the guards aim a blow at Legolas's head. The elf cringed and ducked away from his tormentor and when the guard missed, the human glanced at the High Chieftain and seeing that her attention was elsewhere, kicked Legolas hard on his leg. When the guard saw him rubbing his leg to ease the pain, he bent over and whispered something to him then lewdly licked his sensitive ear. Legolas covered the ear with his hand and tried to push the guard away from him. Just as the guard raised his fist for another blow as punishment for the elf's impertinent behavior, the present entertainment, a blonde slave girl from somewhere to the south, accidentally danced into him and knocked him down then without missing a beat, quickly danced in another direction.

The diversion had been enough and the dull-witted guard forgot about tormenting the prisoner and walked away toward the refreshment table to get himself another fermented drink.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

In the back of the large room, deep within the shadows, stood two hooded and dark cloaked figures. The largest of the two watched as the dancer "accidentally" danced into the guard then shook his head as he turned to his friend.

"That young elf is going to send me to an early grave one of these days."

Although the second figure remained silent, there was no mistaking the shoulders that shook with silent laughter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah's attention was once more drawn to the argument between the High Chieftain and her guest.

"But Ostara, that territory has been in my family for generations - it once belonged to my father's father."

The big woman walked up to the much shorter man and glared down at him.

"Need I explain to you, little man, that if I say that piece of dirt you call 'yours' belongs to me … that it belongs to me?"

The smaller man was clutching the armrests of his chair as if he believed that they alone could protect him from his angry leader.

"Please, High Chieftain. If I give you that territory then I will only have a small parcel left and it won't be enough for my people to support themselves on."

Ostara continued to stride up and down on the dais.

"You are greatly mistaken if you think that your concerns for your people are mine as well. If you truly believe that 'gifting' me with this parcel of land is going to be so terribly hard on you and yours then perhaps you should leave Hoth altogether and find somewhere else where you _can_ support your people. But then you would no longer be under the protection of your leader so if you don't want to ally yourself with us then go!"

The man rose from his ornately carved chair and walked until he was in front of the High Chieftain.

"Ostara, I am not leaving and if you want my territory, then you are going to have to move me from it physically."

The other guests seated on the dais, held their breaths and looked from the smaller man to the larger woman, hoping that their High Chieftain would not perceive the smaller Chieftain's words as a challenge for if she did, their would be an extremely short fight and the whole evening would be ruined.

Unfortunately, Ostara did recognize the man's words as a threat and responded to it appropriately.

"Little man, if I want that property, you will gladly gift it to me for if you do not, I will raise arms against you whether you have allies or not - it is _your_ choice.

The smaller Chieftain, hoping that the witnesses to the argument would have a tendency to calm his leader somewhat, began to bluster.

"You wouldn't dare raise arms against me. Your people know that we have always been your loyal allies so what would they think of you if you attacked my family?"

Ostara whirled on the Chieftain, her eyes boring into his and without thinking, the man backed up two steps.

"Do you really think _that_ is of any concern to me? You stand between me and something I want, little man, and if I have to come and get it, you will give it to me and you will scream while I take it."

The shorter man shoved his hands deep inside his colorful robes so that the others could not see the trembling of his hands.

"Ostara, please. I know that you can't be serious about raising arms against me. I'm sure that we can make some kind of deal for I have always been one of your staunchest allies - we have been through much together."

"I'm not serious?"

The big woman drew her dagger and the other Chieftain knew that he had made a poor choice of words."

"You don't think I'm serious - that I won't do exactly what I say I am going to do? Let me show you just how serious I really am."

Taking the few short steps to where Legolas sat, she calmly reached down and drove the dagger straight through his hand and deep into the leg beneath it. With no regard for the wounded elf, she viciously withdrew the dagger and ignoring his scream, she kicked him onto his side then turned and walked back to the Chieftain she had been arguing with. Looking into the Chieftain's eyes, she wiped the knife on the man's robes.

"Next time, little man, that will be you."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had quit dancing, the music had stopped and everyone in the room was staring at the drama that was occurring on the dais. Her breathing quickened as she tried to quell the fury she was beginning to feel inside of her as she wondered at the black heart that was so cold that she who bore it could stab a person then just leave them bleeding and in pain. Her eyes moved to Legolas as he sat near the High Chieftain's chair, holding his hand to his chest and rocking back and forth as he tried to comfort himself. Tears streaked his dirty face as they made their way down his cheeks.

For a moment, she tried to imagine what it would be like to kill Ostara and just what she could do to cause her the same physical and emotional pain that she had caused her friend to feel. Anayah shook her head, for in truth, Ostara probably did not have the capacity inside of her to feel fear or pain and in that respect was a true automaton.

It was at that time that the room began to shake and the people began to mill about, frightened at the movement of their surroundings. Then Anayah felt the mental touch and heard the soft thoughts of her Captain.

"_Pull it back, young one. Now is not the time._"

Acquiescing to her Captain's wishes as well as his good sense, Anayah closed her eyes then concentrated to withdraw the energy she had unconsciously turned loose that had made the room shake. Within moments, everything was still once more.

After a few more moments, the people seemed to get over their fear and returned to their feasting and partying.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The grey eyes continued to watch Anayah from the shadows. He was puzzled for he had felt the power emanating from the blonde slave girl but didn't understand how this could be. Who was she? Yes, she would indeed have to be watched very closely.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: I am so glad you are enjoying the story and it is my sincerest hope that you continue to be entertained. Thank you so much for your review.

**Kukumalu**: The last horse I worked with was a wonderful animal with a kind yet sensitive disposition. He was scared to death of men and was quite unmanageable. The poor thing just didn't understand what was expected of him and once I made sure he understood, he was fine. A week after I started working with him, I had the owner's 2-year-old daughter on him, riding by herself. Horses are not stupid but their thought processes are just a little more "basic" than a humans and we cannot treat them as subservient beings, but must treat them as partners.

(Is Legolas crying out for...his ADA?) Remember Thranduil's nightmare? Who can explain elven magic, intervention by a divine power (aka the Valar) or even a bond of the heart between a father and a son? The proud Prince of Mirkwood is being held as a slave by a brutal Master or in this case a brutal Mistress. He is a wood elf and is being kept in a dark cell with no windows. Not being able to see the stars in addition to the brutal treatment is receiving is beating down his spirit.

The Guards told Aragorn that Legolas was dead because they knew there was a close relationship between the two and used the fact of Legolas's alleged death as psychological torture - and Aragorn fell for it - poor Ranger.

Unfortunately, Ostara, the "man with breasts" is a female. Anayah is an elf, and a young one at that, but unlike the older, more disciplined and reserved elves, she often wears her emotions on her sleeve, so-to-speak, especially in the case of someone she doesn't respect - and she doesn't respect Ostara. If someone like Ostara lived in our world in 2005, doctors might suspect either steroid use or hormone problems. But in the mythical world of Middle Earth, Ostara is just a "BBB." (Big Boned Bitch)

As to the balloons …I was Raquel Welch for Halloween one year and wore balloons under my shirt. The costume worked well until a friend of mine popped one of the balloons. Then I had to wear the costume with only one boob sitting in the middle of my chest!

**Vera Cd**: Welcome! Thank you very much for your review. I'm in the process of bringing my story lines together so there will be a lot happening in the coming chapters. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	22. A Friend In Need

**A/N1:** This is a long chapter and for that I apologize – this part of the story absolutely refused to divide for me!

**A/N2:** Lady Ninniach was an old Maia from my story _Possession_ who was murdered by a demon.

**A/N3: **Baraiell (Fiery Daughter)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_My Creator, give me the courage to share, and the courage to listen.  
-John Peters (Slow Turtle), WAMPANOAG_

Chapter 22

A Friend In Need

As soon as the quaking of the room had subsided and the people had gotten over their initial panic and had calmed down, they all went back to their partying. Anayah went back to her dancing and once more began moving herself towards the dais where a wounded and ignored Legolas sat, rocking himself back and forth in an effort to comfort himself. The hand, which he held tightly to his chest was bleeding quite badly as was his leg but he seemed to be ignoring that fact as he tried to maintain the tenuous control he had of his pain. His efforts failed, for though his time as the prize slave of the High Chieftain had not been that long in the grand scheme of things, it _was_ enough to weaken his ability to endure this additional physical abuse.

As Anayah danced closer to her suffering friend, she saw that he was beginning to rock himself faster and knew it would not be much longer before he lost his ability to bear his pain in stoic silence. Just as she drew near, his pain and despair finally overwhelmed him and he leapt to his feet … and staggered right into the blonde slave girl in front of him, tripping on her and knocking both of them to the ground. Although she did her best to break Legolas's fall, it was still an extremely painful experience for the elf and once on the floor, he curled into a tiny ball and began to whimper.

Seeing the blood flowing freely from his hand and leg, she knew that she had to help – and quickly – before he passed out from loss of blood - or worse. Anayah first looked around and after taking a small dagger from her thigh sheath, grabbed a cloak from a passing guard, almost ripping the garment off the human in the process and after tearing it into strips, again knelt beside Legolas. She took her healer's pouch off her hip and after finding the athelas, liberally poured the herb onto the Prince's wounds then bound them with the strips of cloth made from the guard's cloak.

Her hand gently wiped the tears off the elf's cheeks then tucked the filthy, matted hair back behind his ears. The rage she felt in her chest at the sight of the Mirkwood Prince in the diminished condition he was in was painful and almost too much for _her_ to handle, but for Legolas's sake, she took a deep breath and regained her self-control. She saw the Palace guards approaching her and so, leaning close, she whispered in his ear.

"I will save you mellon-nín."

As Anayah rose to her feet to place herself between Legolas and the guards, he finally raised his head and looked at her but since her back was already to him, he had no point of reference and so didn't recognize her. Thinking that the elvish words he had just heard were but part of his imaginings, he once more lowered his eyes and resumed his rocking.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the guards saw the slave girl standing between themselves and the wounded elf, they stopped and laughed.

"Know your place, slave." The guard growled at Anayah.

In turn, Anayah went into a loose-kneed stance then rotated her neck to loosen her tense neck muscles.

"I know my place, Master Guard. It is here … between you and the poor, abused slave kneeling behind me. I think it would be wise for you to come no closer."

The guard turned his head toward his companion and smiled again before turning back to the female standing in front of him. Without further warning, he lunged at Anayah but when his target was no longer where it had been just moments before, he was surprised – right up until the time he landed flat on his back so hard that the wind was driven from his lungs.

He had not seen the female move nor had he expected her to be able or even willing to defend herself and so when he landed on the floor, it was his own astonishment that kept him from leaping to his feet once more. The guards, who had been following him, ran forward but were met with a flurry of arms, elbows and feet and were soon either driven back or were lying half-unconscious on the floor.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and Súrion had been intently watching what was going on, ready to intervene the instant they were needed and the pre-arranged signal was given. The two Guards were hoping that intervention on their part wouldn't be necessary for they both realized how vital it was not to give away their presence and possibly endanger either Legolas or what Anayah was trying to do.

That didn't mean, however, that when two Palace guards walked by their positions that they had to keep their hands to themselves. The two elves reached out from the shadows and when each of them had grabbed one of the humans by the collar of his tunic, they then swung the two humans into each other then smiled as the two slid, quite ungracefully, to the floor. Then, as stealth tactics dictated, the two immediately moved to another position.

Captain Rahan suddenly put his hand on Súrion's shoulder and when the big Silvan Guard paused and looked at his Captain questioningly, Rahan pointed to his eyes then made a circular motion with his index finger, silently telling his fellow Guard that someone was watching them. The two slipped deeper into the shadows as each looked closely at the humans near them.

Then grey eyes met those of the two elves and in an instant, each knew the other as an ally. Just before the man dropped the unconscious Palace guard he was holding upright by the collar of his tunic, the man and the two elves nodded at each other then all three disappeared deeper into the shadows.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Ostara always loved a good fight but if she couldn't be in the middle of one, she loved to watch, for there was something about the sight of blood splattering the floor or flowing down the front of someone that was exciting to her. The slave girl impressed her, for she was holding her own with guards that were substantially taller and were double her weight. After watching her guards get battered for awhile, the High Chieftain decided that it was finally time for her to go say hello and so she rose from her ornately carved chair and walked toward the fight.

"HOLD!" She bellowed.

If someone had suddenly blown out a candle, things couldn't have happened any quicker, for the room instantly fell silent and every one of her guards were frozen in place. She noticed that the blonde slave girl wasn't backing off, going to her knees or even lowering her eyes as she approached – and this fact intrigued her - for in truth, the slave showed neither fear nor deference, an altogether refreshing occurrence.

Ostara stopped in front of the slave and for a moment, stood silently staring down at the shorter female who was refusing to drop her eyes.

"I am impressed." The High Chieftain began. "My people know that if you don't bow when I come towards you or address you, that you die. Are you not afraid of me?"

Anayah looked at the huge woman standing in front of her, noticing the masculine musculature, aggressive posture and the amber eyes that looked at her the same way she had once seen her falcon looking at a mouse. She also noted, in passing, that the mithril fillet with the gorgeous white stone looked completely out of place on the brow of this cruel leader. Whether it was her imagination or not, for a moment, Anayah could have sworn that the stone pulsed once, then inside her own mind she heard a voice whisper, "_Home_."

She shook her head slightly to bring her mind back on task then turned her attention to the leader of the Wainriders.

"No, I am not afraid of you and I am puzzled as to why you think I should be."

Ostara's laugh was as big and ugly as its owner was and though she didn't show it, Anayah's sensitive ears were momentarily offended. The big woman's laugh turned cold when she noticed that the diminutive slave girl was neither smiling nor laughing with her, and something about that fact disturbed her and made the hair rise on the back of her neck.

"Where are you from and what are you doing in Hoth?"

She slowly and methodically began to walk in a circle around the smaller female, noting as she did so that the slave never once allowed her back to be turned towards her.

"_This one knows how to defend herself and knows not to turn her back on an enemy!_" She thought to herself while nodding.

"I was taken from my Harad Master by a man from the Kingdom of Gondor. My new Master and I but pass through this city on our way home."

Ostara remained silent for a moment as she began to finger Anayah's braid but after the two again locked eyes, Anayah slowly removed her hair from the woman's hand. Ostara continued to circle the slave and in turn, the slave continued to face her, again never presenting her back. Around them, the tension was getting thicker as the crowd silently watched the two women circling each other like two alpha wolves testing each other just before a fight.

"You have some admirable martial skills … for a slave. Would you care to explain?"

"Not at all." Anayah returned as she continued to lock eyes with Ostara. "I was raised by four brothers who taught me how to defend myself."

The High Chieftain nodded slowly, almost as if she only half-believed the story that was being told to her for it was uncommon to find a female slave that could defend herself, much less defend herself well. Finally, she stopped her movements and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What business do you have showing an interest in my property?"

Anayah was quick with her answer for she had already anticipated that Ostara would want to know this very thing.

"He is unique and is therefore of great value to you. I am sure that you would not want to lose such valuable merchandise because of a neglected wound."

Ostara uncrossed her arms as her gaze turned steely.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do _you_ bother yourself with my property?"

Still holding the woman's gaze, she answered.

"Elves are not that common - so why would you want to treat one in this fashion?"

"Because I can." Was the simple answer.

It was extremely difficult for Anayah to maintain a neutral tone with the woman.

"I realize that is the case, but being a woman of means as well as High Chieftain, would you rather have a prize horse in your stable or would you want a broken down cart-puller?"

Then an idea came to Anayah and even though she knew Rahan would have something to say about it later, she ran with it.

"Allow me to care for this pitiful creature. If he doesn't receive the care of a healer, he will die and then you would no longer have an elf in your stables. Allow me to care for him and I will turn him into something that will make the other Chieftains jealous of what you possess."

Anayah could see that the woman was thinking about it. The High Chieftain turned to the two jailers so quickly that both of the humans jumped.

"Take this pathetic thing back to his cell and when the festivities are over, allow this slave girl to tend him."

She looked at the two quivering jailers ominously.

"Make sure she gets _anything_ she asks for to tend him with. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, High Chieftain – anything you say High Chieftain."

If the situation hadn't been so serious, Anayah would have laughed at how the two humans answered their leader in unison and bowed to her in unison as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the two jailers had drug Legolas off in the direction of the cellblock, Ostara put a companionable arm around Anayah's neck. Reading the warning in the smaller female's eyes, she waited an appropriate amount of time before she removed her arm.

As each of them went their separate ways, one back to the dais and her guests and the other back to her dancing, they each knew in their hearts that the time would eventually come when the two of them would meet for things other than words.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah followed one of Ostara's personal guards deep into the bowels of the monstrosity the High Chieftain called a palace. The stone, mined from the local quarry, was dark, cold and silent, which led her to wonder what being kept in a dark cell in the furthest reaches of the cellar would be doing to the tender spirit of a wood elf.

The stones themselves were silent, seemingly devoid of Ilúvatar's song - that is, they were silent unless an elf were to listen closely. Then that elf would hear a song of sadness, faintly and far off in the distance, that spoke only of dark things, and blood of innocent slaves that was spilled while cutting and mining the stones that were now a part of the walls of the Palace as well as the walls of these rooms of torment and captivity.

The guard finally stopped at a cell at the far end of a narrow corridor and as she paused in front of the door, she heard a faint skittering sound as something within the cell moved farther back into the shadows.

"Please light two torches and place them in the wall."

When the guard made no move to comply with her request, Anayah slowly turned to the human and quietly and calmly repeated her request.

"I said, please light two torches and place them in the wall."

Looking her body up and down in a lewd manner, the guard finally complied.

"Toad." Anayah spoke the word under her breath, so softly that there was no chance the guard would have heard her.

She saw her friend at the back of the cell, trying to hide his eyes from the bright light and if it were possible for flames to shoot out of an elf's eyes, it would have happened at that moment. She spun to face the guard with a look in her eyes that would have made the mighty Glaurung himself, quiver in fright and douse his own inadequate flame. As it was, the guard backed up two steps as the force of the expression in her eyes bored into his own.

"He is naked. Tell me, good sir, why this elf is currently without apparel?"

"Huh?"

"Why does he not have any clothes on? Why is he naked? Is there something wrong with your hearing?"

"No, there ain't nothing wrong with my hearing. He was bad and when he's bad, he gets his clothes taken away - among other things."

Anayah stared at the guard for a few moments in silence. When she spoke again, it was still in an even, calm tone of voice.

"I want you to get me a bucket of water, a healers kit, linen for bandages, a water flask for drinking, food, clothes and a blanket. This elf is ill and if he is treated this way for much longer, he will die."

The guard then made what was probably the biggest mistake of his long and mostly miserable life – he laughed at the female in front of him. After his next breath, however, he found himself up against the wall with the forearm of the female pressing hard against his throat and closing off his windpipe. When she spoke, though still calm, the tone of both voice as well as her words left no doubt as to her wish to be obeyed – and to be obeyed immediately.

"I want you to remember, Master Guard, that Ostara, herself, said that I was to be given whatever I needed to care for this elf. If he were to die and I was to tell Ostara that his death was a direct result of your refusal to comply with her orders, what do you think she would do to you?"

The guard turned a sickly shade of green and his eyes began to dart back and forth nervously.

"I thought so." She nodded her head and released the guard from where she held him. "Now please, make haste and bring the things I have requested - and let me into the cell before you go."

Mumbling to himself, the guard unlocked the cell door then left to get her the supplies she had requested.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah walked toward the cowering elf, her heart breaking as she watched the once proud Mirkwood Prince shift as far away from her as he could get and put his hands over his head as if expecting to be struck. Pausing for a moment, she wiped a tear from her own cheek, then taking a deep, calming breath, she lowered the hood of her cloak and walked slowly forward.

"Legolas, mellon-nín. It is I, Anayah."

She knelt down in front of him but when she tried to take his wounded hand away from his head, he jerked away from her.

"Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, brother of the heart to Estel, friend of Elladan and Elrohir and savior, protector and counselor to a weepy-eyed elfling who cannot control her emotions - where have you gone? Where are you now, my friend?"

Slowly, he lowered the hand nearest to her and, for the first time, looked closely at her. She saw the recognition flicker across his face which was followed closely thereafter by a frown as he reached out with his hand and touched her blonde hair.

"It will wash out, Legolas." She said. "Either that or there is going to be a set of bald twins running around Imladris for awhile."

He was still frowning as he put his hand back over his head.

Anayah heard the guard returning and quickly leaned toward Legolas.

"My name is Baraiell, while I am here."

She stood as the guard came into the cell and placed the items she had requested inside the door. He made no move to leave.

"Master Guard, if you wish, you may close and lock the door but I do want some privacy, for this poor elf has suffered enough humiliation without you standing there staring."

Nodding his head curtly at her, he locked the door then turned on his heel and stomped away.

Taking the blanket, Anayah draped it around the shivering elf's thin shoulders. When he pulled away from her for a second time, it was her turn to frown.

"Legolas, what is wrong? I just wish to help you to the cot so please, do not fight me."

This time when she placed her hand on his shoulder, he did not pull away - but neither did he move to rise.

"I do not wish for you to see me this way."

"What way?"

Then it dawned on her - her friend was embarrassed at having no clothes.

"Oh, Legolas. Don't be embarrassed, for we are friends. Besides, I travel with four male elves. I treat their wounds, they treat mine and I have treated you before as well, and I have three brothers at home, so it is not as if I have never seen an unclothed male before. However, if it would make you more comfortable, I will take all my clothes off and then we can say we are wearing matching outfits - how does that sound?"

She stood and after removing her cloak, began to take off the dancer's clothing she had been wearing when she had danced for Ostara and her guests. Legolas threw both hands out to try to stop her, lost the blanket, then hurriedly picked it up and covered himself once more.

"No. No. That is quite all right, Anayah. I know that you would not give nakedness another thought. You win. Now help me to the bed, please."

She laid the back of her hand along his cheek for a moment then took his arm and helped him to his feet. Without thinking, he put weight on his injured leg and let out an involuntary moan as it threatened to buckle on him. Anayah braced her own body against his to provide support and in that way helped him to slowly make his way to the cot. He laid down then sighed with relief.

He tried to protest and push her hands away when she began to gently bathe him, but after receiving "the look of doom," desisted and let her help him. It took some time, but finally he was fairly clean, his hair had been combed, his wounds tended to and clothes had been put on him.

"Now let us see what they have given you to eat." She eyed the bowl containing the thin gruel and tried to hide her look of distaste. "Well, it ain't much kiddo, but with this," she reached into the lining of her cloak and pulled out a wafer of lembas, "it just might be enough to give you some strength."

He smiled and even though it did not reach his eyes, at least it was an expression of an emotion other than fear.

"I am really not hungry – I'm sorry. If I ate it, I would probably just throw it right back up."

She frowned.

"Legolas if you do not at least eat a few bites, I swear on Manwë's beard that I will take off all my clothes and dance naked while singing the battle song of the dwarves as loudly as I am able - in their language!" She held out the gruel and the lembas.

Smiling, he took it from her and managed to eat some of each. Finally, he gave both back to her and shook his head, signifying that he could eat no more, then after a few sips of water, laid back down. He was shivering uncontrollably from nerves, the cold as well as from physical weakness and so, after taking off her cloak she tucked it tightly around the shivering being then sat on the edge of his cot.

Gently, she stroked his brow, smoothing the stray wisps of hair off his forehead and tucking them behind his ears while trying to soothe his spirit but even though his eyes were closed he still shivered and so she knew he wasn't sleeping. Then she got an idea. Helping the shaking elf to sit, she scooted in behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around him from behind, sharing her own body heat with him and when he finally started to warm up and started to relax, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this Anayah?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you come all this way and then risk your own life to try and save me? You should not have come for there is no way for me to escape this place."

"Now that statement is just about the biggest piece of nonsense I have ever heard come out of your mouth, Prince of Mirkwood." Leaning her head down, she lightly kissed his brow. "Legolas, I do this because you are precious to me, and you are my friend. Why did **_you_** search for me and comfort me the time I was so emotionally torn up over Lady Ninniach's death?(A/N2) When a friend is in need, another friend doesn't stop and reason it out – they just do!"

Easing his hand out from underneath the blanket and the cloak, he placed it over hers. They then spent some time in companionable silence and when Anayah bent over to see if he had fallen asleep, he surprised her by speaking.

"May I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it you would like to know?"

"I don't exactly understand this whole destiny thing of yours. Estel's I understand - but yours confuses me. Would you mind explaining?"

When she hesitated for a moment, he spoke again.

"Of course if you are uncomfortable talking about it you don't have to."

She shifted her weight, getting a little more comfortable on the cot.

"Well, sometimes the dang thing confuses me too. The elves knew millennia ago, after Isildur refused to destroy the One Ring, that Sauron would eventually try to come back in to power. It was a given fact that he would do everything he could to drive a wedge in the relationship between humans and elves as well as within individual races themselves in order to forestall future alliances and weaken Gondor's position in the coming conflict. It was also a 'given' that Sauron and his minions would waste no trick, great or small to see that his goals were met. So the elves, in their infinite wisdom, devised a plan which was to unite the two greatest bloodlines Middle Earth had ever know, those of Elros and Galadriel, to get an ambassador as well as a champion for the future King of Men.

They were hoping that their champion would have all the strengths and powers of the Númenoreans as well as the strengths and wisdom of the elves. You know – someone big and bad with lots of hair on their chest, knuckles dragging on the ground, and with the uncanny ability to be able to pick their teeth with the front leg bone of a Mumak."

He laughed softly as he nodded.

"The elves were expecting a male. Unfortunately, not all things are in their control and so I was born and not only was I a female, but I am probably the shortest elf that there has ever been."

"How tall are you?"

"5'6", 5'7" if I stand up straight. Not a very impressive champion, huh?"

Legolas gave a light laugh and encouraged her to continue.

"What are you supposed to do? I mean, what are your duties until the king assumes the throne?"

She paused for a moment as she got Legolas to drink some more water. Then after she had again settled him against her, she continued.

"I am supposed to run interference and by that, I mean that I have to take the pressure off the future king – focus the eye of the enemy on something, or someone else." She laughed softly. "And part of my job is to get the future king's butt out of trouble when he needs me to."

Sighing softly, she continued once more.

"Some people think that I am out to prove that a female is just as good as a male. They are wrong for I am only here to get a job done and I am more than willing to do whatever I have to, to do just that and I definitely do not think that I am any better than anybody else. I am faster because I am smaller and lighter and I am stronger because I know how to focus my strength and energy to get the maximum effect. My warring skills are at a superior level because I work my hind end off, all the time, to make them that way. I am smarter – well, I am smarter just because I am."

Legolas squeezed her arm and laughed softly but when he once more spoke after a prolonged silence, his voice sad and soft.

"I do not think that I can do this."

She tightened her grip on him, trying to encourage him.

"Do what, my friend?"

"I do not think that I have the strength to get through this. I just don't think I can."

She frowned, then spoke, knowing that the next few moments were going to be difficult for both of them.

"Are you thinking of what happened years ago, Legolas?"

She knew she was right when she felt him stiffen and also knew that a shared sorrow sometimes made the burden easier to carry.

"I am going to tell you something that you are not to tell another being on Middle Earth. Do you promise me this?"

He nodded.

She took a deep breath and suddenly found herself on the verge of tears as she remembered. Legolas looked up at her with concern in his eyes, frowning. She was finally ready to reveal the secret she had been keeping from everyone because it was still such a raw wound in her own heart.

"I am only telling you this because I want you to know that we are both bound by our suffering."

Legolas felt all the blood drain from his face as he instantly understood what it was she was referring to.

"Anayah, no!"

"Yes, Legolas. During the 'demon incident' when I was kidnapped, all five of those 'humans,' abused me in the same way that you were abused all those years ago. I am not telling you this to get your sympathy mellon-nín, I am telling you because I want you to know that I feel the same fear every day that you are feeling right at this moment. Far too often I have felt that I don't have the strength to continue, although somewhere I always find just enough strength to carry on one more day. Whether I find that strength in the laughter and pranks of the twins, in Estel's infectious smile and those stupid jokes he insists on telling, the humor of my Guards, or even in your irreplaceable friendship. I go on, Legolas, even though each day is a new and separate trial for me. I have to be strong - you have to be strong - strong for those that care about you as well as yourself. Rest assured, mellon-nín, I will avenge what has been done to you here – on that you have my vow."

There was silence for a time and then Anayah felt the elf in her arms begin to shake once more although this time he was not shaking because he was cold - this time it was because he was crying. He gripped her arms tightly with both of his and began to sob, and in turn she rocked him and laid her cheek on top of his head as she soothed him. Finally, having exhausted the last of his energy, his eyes slipped shut and he finally slept.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS**: I love hearing from Anonymous Reviewers on any of my stories, whether or not they have been completed. I feel bad, however, that there is little to no chance of me ever being able to correspond with you and either thank you for your review or answer questions. I just wanted you to know that every review is much appreciated.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Stephanie Tanner … a young woman after my own heart. I have used that phrase for everything from the exploits of the neighbor who lives across the hall to a cat I once had who would "pass wind" then look at me like I did it.

I am glad you are enjoying the story. Keep up the good thoughts because things are going to really start happening … curses, epic battles, cameo appearances, Santa Claus … just wanted to see if you were paying attention. Sorry, no Santa Claus. Thanks for the review and hope to hear from you again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: Flushing Ostara down the toilet … hmmmm. Dang good idea! It pleases me to no end that you feel so "**relieved**" after "**flushing the toilet**."

ROFLMBO! You had me laughing so hard after destroying the Liliputian "B" that I almost choked! That was really a 10-tissue laugh!

There is a very good reason why the people of Hoth are afraid of things shaking but that reason will not be revealed until towards the end although there will be clues as to the reason throughout the story and when the answer is finally given, you will go, "Now that's reasonable!"

Who is Mr. Grey-Eyes? It might just surprise you although you will have to read on to find out his full identity.

No … Raquel Welch would not have been offended by me with one boob. Mae West would have probably raised an eyebrow at the horrible imitation I did of her after the death of my first balloon. Hmmm, Mae West … now I am _really_ giving away my age … sorry.

Thanks for the review and hope to see you next time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**aduwathiel**: Hey girl! I've missed you. Thanks for reading Chapter 8. I know you will eventually make it to this chapter so …. Don't be a stranger and drop by again! BTW … how is school coming?

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Kanikan**( ): I hope that you will find this note to you as I have no other way to respond to your review for _Black Rider_. It means a lot to me that you would be so gracious when pointing out my error. Thank you.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**horsiegurl**: Welcome and thank you very much for the review. Hope you continue to be entertained.


	23. Aragorn

A/N: I must apologize for the delay but around the beginning of the month, it is extremely difficult for me to sit down and write as there are important matters to take care of such as paying bills, grocery shopping (yawn!) - sorry!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Each person designs his own life, freedom gives him the power to carry out his own designs, and power gives the freedom to interfere with the designs of others. BR 

Eric Berne

Chapter 23

Aragorn

As agreed upon, two nights after the victory feast at the palace, the elves met in the hidden glade for an accounting of how their extraction mission was going. It was unanimously agreed upon that the time was right to contact Aragorn and remove him from where he was being held.

"This is not a task that I can do, for Legolas is too ill to be left alone for long and I don't feel that we can get him out of the Palace at this time without the danger of further harm coming to him. He has been traumatized enough so we must take great heed of what would be in his best interests and it is my fervent belief that it will still be another few days before he will be strong enough to move safely."

"So how are we going to get Estel out of the slave barracks?"

Anayah looked at Elladan and could well read the worry on the eldest twin's face and knowing how personally he always took Aragorn's safety and well being, she knew he was growing extremely anxious to see his human brother safe once more. She looked at Rahan who nodded his head in assent.

"Elladan, I want you and Elrohir to make contact with Estel as well as the human from Hope. Something tells me that the second human is important to the events of the future - and while I do not know whether it is foresight that tells me this or instincts, my heart says those two must stay together. The point is, that we must make sure that we get them both out - now come here and look at this."

She sat on her heels and after wiping the sticks, leaves and tiny stones away from a section of the ground, produced a fairly accurate depiction of the southern part of the city.

"This is where we are." She drew and "X" in the middle of a bunch of lines that indicated a forest. "And this is the outskirts of Hoth." She drew another "X" then lines to denote streets and buildings.

"Estel gets taken from the quarry to this barracks at sundown every day so he should be in the barracks and accessible to you right now. When the two of you get inside the compound, be alert for guards or anybody else that might not be sympathetic to your cause and who might alert the guards to your presence. There appears to be another large human looking after Estel and his friend and since he is about as big as Rahan and he will be near Estel, you shouldn't miss him."

After spending a few moments pointing out every nearby landmark that she had found on her scouting mission, including the orchard across the road, then making sure the twins knew exactly what to do, she rose to her feet. Just as Elladan and Elrohir were turning to leave, she put her hand on their arms.

"Be stealthy, the two of you, and above all - be safe."

With a nod to Anayah and the four Guards the twins turned and disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah sighed and turned around to face the four Guards.

"Rahan, although I have faith in my brothers, I do not have faith whatsoever, in the ability of the strange people in this strange city to hold true to a set pattern of activity. It is therefore my decision that regardless of how my brothers will feel about being followed, I am going to insist that we stick to our policy of backup."

The four Guards nodded in agreement.

"To that end, I want one of my stealth specialists, to shadow them - Súrion, you're up."

She looked at the Silvan Guard seriously.

"Shadow them carefully, Súrion, for there is very real danger in Hoth, and if they get into trouble, use your best judgment as to a course of action. I must remind you of this, though. To be effective on this mission, the Thurin Tirith must remain a low-profile factor, so be patient - don't rush into a situation without thought and get yourself or someone else hurt. Are my wishes clear so far?"

Súrion nodded.

"We don't want to alert the Wainrider military that there is a group of extremely large, combat trained elves showing an interest in one of their human slaves. Such awareness could create a clear path back to Legolas and we could then end up losing both Estel and our Mirkwood Prince. I didn't tell the twins that they would have a shadow because I want them to keep their heads in the game and not divide their attention between contacting Estel and who is watching their back - they must maintain a singular concentration."

She sighed deeply, then began to massage her temples in an attempt to rid herself of a headache that she had had for some time and when he saw her wince, Rahan reached out, turned her around, and began to massage her tight neck muscles.

"How are you feeling, Anayah?"

She looked at her Captain over her shoulder but he turned her head back to the front and continued his work.

"Is it that obvious?"

Rahan chuckled.

"I'm afraid so."

She forced herself to relax.

"Ostara is going to be a problem, Rahan. That woman is more than six feet tall - she's about the height of Saeros … 6'2", and is built like a man - solid muscle. She's smart, vicious to a fault, cares nothing for anything or anyone other than herself, and is brutal in her dealings with other Chieftains as well as her own military. She does not have a sound mind and neither do those who willingly follow her - including her own soldiers who would kill in her name only because they fear what would happen if they didn't."

Semoro looked at her with a cold look on his face.

"You know, Anayah, you have but to say the word and Ostara will no longer be a problem."

She smiled at her lieutenant.

"Semoro, your offer is tempting and I know in my heart that I could ask it of any of the four of you and you would gladly carry out my wishes, but this particular thought will have to be put behind us for a time. If Ostara were to be assassinated, there would be someone else to take her place before a new sun rose on her cooling body, and we don't have time to profile anyone new. We must also consider that if we take Ostara out that a lockdown could be put on the Palace which would make it more difficult to get Legolas out without putting him in mortal danger."

She patted Rahan's hands for she did, indeed feel much better - her headache was gone.

"Another factor we have to consider is that there would be so much fighting over who would succeed Ostara that we wouldn't have the freedom we do now to move about the city. No - our present plan must be the one we use."

She once more turned to Súrion.

"Súrion … take off and go do your sneaky thing - watch out for the twins and take care of yourself."

Without another word, the Silvan Guard turned then melted soundlessly into the darkened forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Two identical shadows detached themselves from the trees in the orchard across the wide path that separated the slave barracks Aragorn was in, to the orchard where the twins presently lay concealed. Looking closely at their surroundings and seeing nobody about, they silently moved across the roadway and after making a hole in the enclosure's fence, crawled inside.

Their elvish senses, having been tuned to their brother's existence for so many years, soon detected his presence. Elladan carefully looked in the unshuttered opening of the building then peered into the darkness, trying to visually find Aragorn.

Elladan saw him and pulled his head back from the opening, then leaning close to Elrohir's ear, he spoke softly in a voice that only his twin would be able to hear.

"He is against the western edge of the barracks and there is no being between this opening and him."

Elrohir nodded then after Elladan had nimbly and soundlessly leaped up to the sill of the window and had lowered himself to the floor on the other side; the younger twin did the same. They were both soundless, and didn't expect to encounter anyone and so they missed the quick movement at the back entrance of the building as a human, coming back into the main room after taking care of necessary needs, slipped back into the shadows.

Quietly the twins crept across the room, being careful not to alert the other sleeping beings, until they at last stood beside their brother's bed. They both frowned, for they could easily see without even touching the young man, that he was thin because of illness, abuse and despair and this fact lit a fire in their hearts. Kneeling on the floor, Elladan put a hand over the young man's mouth then quietly whispered in his ear.

"Strider - wake my brother."

Aragorn's eyes popped open and he looked frantically around him then at the shadowy figure beside his bed who was holding a hand over his mouth but when Elladan saw the frantic gaze turn to one of recognition, he removed his hand. Both twins turned as they heard the sound of movement behind them and saw as an extremely large human as well as a smaller human approaching them with a protective look in their eyes. Seeing them approach, Aragorn held up his hand and the two relaxed their aggressive postures although as the two drew near the bed where Aragorn was sitting and staring at the twins in disbelief, they were still cautious.

Then Aragorn threw his arms around first Elladan then Elrohir his eyes welling with tears as he finally spoke.

"I had almost given up hope!" He whispered sadly.

He motioned to Halgar and Lothur.

"I want you to meet two friends of mine - Halgar and Lothur."

He pointed to the two respectively and both humans nodded respectfully.

"Halgar, Lothur, these two are my brothers, Elladan and Elrohir."

Elladan put a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"We came with Anayah and her Guards and are here at the request of two very worried fathers."

When he saw Aragorn look down at his hands, he sat on the edge of the bed and put his arm around the young man's thin shoulders. He didn't miss the wince as his little brother's injuries were aggravated by his touch and with concern in his eyes, the eldest twin examined the many bruises, cuts and lash marks that covered much of his body. When he at last looked into the young human's eyes, his heart was beginning to feel the fury of his own emotions. He sought to reassure Aragorn.

"Strider, none of this is your fault - we all know this - and Ada knows this as well. He is just worried about you and had a sense that you needed help which is why he requested that we try to find you and give you whatever assistance was needed. Now, however, it is time to take you home."

Both twins were shocked at their brother's next words.

"I cannot go - at least not yet."

After both twins opened and closed their mouths soundlessly a few times, it was finally Elrohir that spoke.

"Would you mind explaining why?"

Continuing to look down at his hands, the young man answered.

"I cannot say more - I mustn't say more - for there may be ears listening that must not know of certain things. This whole thing is complicated."

He looked at both of his brothers, his eyes begging for understanding.

"I can tell the two of you this - the slave trade in this city has got to be stopped - and until it is, I cannot leave."

Elladan sighed.

"While your thoughts and sentiments might be considered well-placed under normal circumstances, my brother, I must tell you that I am concerned, for there are only seven of us, eight, if we count you. How do you expect us to take on the entire military force of this city?"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone turned to Halgar and he blushed at the sudden attention.

"I am not without skills that would be of use to you and if my martial skills are not up to the standards that you require - well, let's just say that there are many other things that I am able to do and I would consider it to be my honor to serve in any way that I could."

Aragorn looked at Lothur and the big man nodded his head.

"You can count on me as well, Strider. Before I was a slave, I was a Lieutenant in the High Chieftain's military therefore it goes without saying that my knowledge would be an asset to you."

Aragorn nodded his head at the big man in thanks then turned back to Elladan and Elrohir.

"There is an army of consequence here in Hoth who we have not yet taken into consideration, my brothers."

"Who might they be, Strider?"

Aragorn smiled grimly.

"A force that has too long been discounted but who, when called upon, could very well be a force to be reckoned with - the slaves - and these men very much want to be free."

There was a moment of silence before anyone spoke then Elladan shook his head.

"But Strider, they are half-starved and weak from their captivity. How could they hope to stand up to their masters? These are Wainriders I am talking about … they use chariots in battle … they wreaked havoc on Gondor for 100 years."

Elrohir shook his head as well.

"Freedom for the oppressed is a noble sentiment, Strider, but I agree with Elladan - I don't see it as an attainable goal."

Aragorn sat quietly for a few moments and Halgar brought him some water that he had been saving. He looked at both twins then at Lothur before his eyes once more looked upon the future King of Men, the very man he and his ancestors had been preparing for, for over 3,000 years. When he finally spoke, it was with such intensity of emotion that the words almost tore the heart out of all those who were listening.

"I know more about the history of Arda from the time of the Last Alliance until now than you can imagine and while I do not have the wisdom of the elves nor your strengths, I do have knowledge, and this knowledge I now willingly share with you. Down through the ages, it has been proven that even a few beings, with the hearts and determination to rise above their station, even though these few determined souls faced odds that would send the bravest soul to his knees in tears, would see the job done. They would see it done in the name of not only themselves but also in the names of those that would come after, so that not even they should have to suffer under the yoke of slavery."

Lothur looked steadily at the twins.

"I know with certainty that these slaves, with a little encouragement and direction, would go to whatever ends necessary if it meant an end to their bondage. If whatever was asked of them meant they could once more be free, whether that freedom was in this life or in the arms of the shadow of death - it would make no difference to them - they would willingly do whatever was asked."

Elladan nodded, having finally accepted what his youngest brother meant to do.

"Well, then little brother, we will relay your wishes back to Anayah and see how she wants to coordinate things on the outside. I know that she can get you any current logistic information that you would want or whatever else you would need for your rebellion."

"Where is she? Is she well?" Aragorn was concerned for he knew only something important could have kept his sister from coming herself.

"She is well, Strider. At the moment she is under at the Palace, caring for Legolas."

The eldest twin's voice trailed off as he noticed the looks on both Halgar and Aragorn's face. Elrohir reached out and steadied his youngest brother as all the color left his face and he began to sway unsteadily where he sat.

"What is it - what has concerned you?"

Aragorn's shoulders began to shake but strangely, it was Halgar that he reached to for comfort, for between the two of them, they had both suffered at the thought that the Mirkwood Prince had been lost to them. The two touched foreheads then Aragorn laid his forehead against the man's shoulder as he quietly wept with relief. After Halgar had dried his own tears, he explained their reaction to the news to the concerned twins.

"The despair that was taking your brother from all of us was not brought on by just his captivity nor even from his illness and injuries. He was told soon after he was brought here that Legolas had died."

Both Elladan and Elrohir were stunned by the revelation and both reached out to their little brother.

"Strider, Legolas is definitely not dead. He is ill and injured and is being held in the Palace by the High Chieftain of these people."

Elladan nodded his head in agreement with his twin.

"If anyone can get him out of the Palace, it will be Anayah and her Guards - of this you can be assured."

Elrohir leaned closer to his twin.

"Brother, I am getting uneasy. We should go back to the camp for I fear we have been here too long."

Elladan nodded in agreement and after both he and Elrohir hugged their brother fiercely to them for a few more moments, and promising him they would return soon, they then crawled out the window and were gone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Keeping to the shadows, the twins departed the way they had come and within a few moments, were back at the hole in the fence. The two were shocked to find the breach repaired and fortified and were just about to reopen the hole when a slight noise alerted them and they spun around. Ten humans now stood in back of them and each held an evil looking club in their hands. The leader detached himself from the others and after handing his club to one of the humans standing beside him, walked forward until he was no more than three feet away.

"Now what do we have here?"

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

kukumalu: Legolas is the older elf.

So, it was aggravating to you when Legolas kept missing out on the opportunity to recognize Anayah. Yay! I was hoping that people wouldn't miss that. It was like a "comedy of errors" and everybody was just about one step out of synch. It all worked out though and maybe that's how it was meant to happen.

When I think of their ally, I keep humming this tune to myself called "Secret Agent Man." I think you will be pleasantly surprised when you finally find out about him - he is quite unusual and truly one of a kind. Keep in mind that there isn't too much that happens in this story without a reason.

Poor Legolas … he has found out the hard way that it was better for him not to be noticed. Are there police in Middle Earth? Kind of - the Rangers are about as close as I think ME ever came to having a police force although each large metropolis, usually had some kind of military force to protect them. Anyway you look at it though, Legolas had given up hope that anyone would ever come to save him.

You are so funny! LOL! 00! I love it! The answer to why people are afraid of the shaking of the room is right in front of you! Heeheehee!

I'm really surprised that you have accepted the Wainrider people so easily … I would have thought at least you would have been surprised. Although … the cameo appearances (two of them) will probably knock you right out of your socks!

Your thinking cap should be put to good use in this one but in case you miss anything, I usually have a wrap-up near the end of my stories.

As far as my age goes … I am 51 years old - and don't act it - although that is usually why people are always telling me to act my age … and grow up. Why? It's more fun being young. Besides, I have earned every grey hair in my head. I got my first horse when I was 4 years old and started working seriously with them when I was about 6.

I thank you for your wonderful review and look forward to hearing from you next time!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

horsiegurl: This chapter should be what you want … Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

aduwathiel: Thank you very much for the compliment - I didn't know I could blush that particular shade of red! LOL!

School … ah, yes … I remember it well. I think back fondly on my college days and consider them the best years of my life. Hopefully, it will be the same for you someday as well. School may be a thorn in your backside now but someday you will look back on it and sigh from the remembrances. Thanks for the review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: I apologize for the chapter being so short! LOL! I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you continue to do so. Sorry about the Santa thing … it would not be politically correct to have Santa and elves in the same story … LOL! Like I give a rat's behind for being politically correct! Oh … did I say that? Sorry. I'll start behaving myself. Hannon-le for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolass Q: Your story is really good and I am enjoying reading it when I get the chance even though I am dreadfully neglecting my own 650,000 word WIP. Tolkien gave us just the bare bones of what was going on in his world then bequeathed that world to us so that we could fill in what had been left untold. Middle Earth was full of wonderful possibilities and "what ifs."

As history was one of my majors in college, I am in love with what could have possibly been going on behind the scenes and I fully intend on playing with it more in the future.

Once again I will emphasize that there isn't too much written in my story that wasn't done for a reason and you will find that this is where my female OC and I are alike - neither of us give a rat's behind about the status quo! However, there are certain boundaries that even I will not breach because there is no way that it would be possible for some things to exist. Don't get me wrong, just because Tolkien didn't write about some things, doesn't mean that those things couldn't exist in the world he created. Tolkien only expounded on the fellowship and the events leading up to Aragorn taking the throne. I write about what went on behind the scenes. Arda was a beautiful world and there were a lot of things happening there.

To that end, I will often throw something inside a dialogue or an action that is totally off-the-wall. You're right, we weren't there so we don't know for sure if something like that was or was not ever spoken. Tolkien was a linguist who spoke 16+ (?) languages and he is probably turning over in his grave at some of the liberties I have taken! LOL!

But to do true justice to the different languages when we write, we would have to take into consideration many different factors ... Old English, Finnish and Welsh, just to name a few things ... then ask ourselves what would be realistic, in those languages and their mirror languages (Common, Quenyan and Sindarin) for the time. But then one must also take into serious consideration, an authoress that likes to shake her readers up a bit now and then. Too many thees and thous put me to sleep! The language and vocabulary I use for my characters, OC or not, is my writing voice. I guess I am too used to listening to it! LOL!

Some people have this idea in their heads that elves were dignified, graceful and intelligent beings, and rightly so after millennia of life-experiences behind them, but who is to say that they didn't have comics or klutzes? That's half the fun of using the imagination. Ilúvatar was big on the balance thing ... good language - bad language, graceful-not so graceful.

Thank you for your wonderful review.


	24. Greyfell

**A/N1**: Warning for suggestive situations – very mild.

**A/N**2: Anayah's horse is a Mearas stallion and can sometimes communicate with his rider. When he does, this communication will be in _italics_.

**A/N3**: Warning for mild language.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Knowledge is power.  
-Hobbes, Leviathan-_

Chapter 24

Greyfell

Neither twin spoke as the Captain of the slave compound approached them and when the human finally stopped in front of the two, he looked them up and down, first one, then the other. Then leaning slightly to his right, then repeating the move to the left, he examined their ears, for although he had heard many stories about the race called Eldar, he had never before seen an elf.

Without another word to either of them, he turned and walked back to the other compound guards and after retrieving his club, once more turned to the twins.

"Double trouble and freaks of nature as well."

He shook his head then gazed off into the distance for a moment before once more turning his attention back to the tall elves standing in front of him. The man tapped his club on the chest of each of the twins.

"I want to know what you were doing talking to the Ranger? Why would elves be so interested in a Ranger slave?"

Elrohir locked eyes with the Captain.

"What Ranger? I don't know what you are talking about, Master Human, for in truth, we were out taking a walk and accidentally found our way in here."

Without warning, the guard drove the end of his club into the youngest twin's chest, driving the air from his body and sending him to his knees, gasping for breath. Elladan shifted his weight toward his gasping brother, wanting desperately to go to his aid even though the sensible part of his mind was trying to tell him that no matter how badly he wanted to retaliate against the human for abusing Elrohir, that particular course of action would only make matters worse. Seeing the oldest twin move and correctly reading the rage in his eyes, the nine remaining human guards took a step towards Elladan who looked at them and smiled malevolently.

The Captain's eyes narrowed as he witnessed the elf's reaction to his brother's treatment and subsequent distress and realized at that moment that the worst thing he could do to the standing twin was make him witness what was going to be done to his brother. He nodded to himself – it would be more effective as well as interesting. Resting the end of his club on Elrohir's shoulder, he turned his head to Elladan.

"Perhaps _you_ would like to answer my question since it seems your brother is a little out of breath at the moment."

He started to tap Elrohir's shoulder with the club as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Why were the two of you talking to the Ranger?"

When his question was met with only a defiant glare, the human shrugged his shoulders then without further words or warning, swung his club and connected with Elrohir's ribcage, knocking him over onto his back on the ground where he lay groaning, hands covering his hurting side.

Seeing his twin being abused was more than Elladan could handle and he moved towards the one responsible for his brother's pain. A furious melee followed and it ended up taking all nine humans to subdue the raging elf. Finally, the job was done and after tying his hands behind him, the Captain had two of his men put ropes around Elladan's neck then stood on either side of him keeping the ropes taught and effectively preventing the elf from making any further attempts to go to his brother's aid. The human then smiled and patted Elladan's cheek.

"Now isn't this so much better? If you are going to act like a wild beast, Mr. Elf, we would be more than willing to treat you like one. Now, tell me what I want to know and we will all get along just fine."

Elrohir was once more kneeling and looking at Elladan with tears in his eyes, mentally begging him not to fight the humans and get himself hurt worse than he already was. He tore his gaze away from his brother and glared at the human Captain, trying to redirect the human's attention back on himself. Seeing that the elf was still proudly defiant, the human nodded to two of his men who jerked Elrohir to his feet and made him stand while he paced back and forth in front of him.

"I have heard that twins share a special bond. Why, I've even heard it said that one twin can often feel the pain of the other."

He stopped in front of Elrohir and looked at him questioningly.

"I have often wondered if this is true."

Suddenly, he swung his club hard into Elrohir's chest and the resulting dull thud as well as the small cry that escaped the elf tore at Elladan's heart. Briefly he closed his eyes as he tried desperately to bring his emotions and concerns for his brother under control.

The Captain smiled at the eldest twin's reaction.

"Now, how about this?"

Nodding to three of his men, they began to methodically beat Elrohir, two of the humans kicking and punching him while the third used his club. The Captain just sat on his heels in front of Elladan, and smiled while he watched the elf's reaction to his brother's distress. Finally, the sadistic human held up his hand and turned to his men.

"That's enough for now. Let's save enough of him to go to work in the quarry tomorrow."

He walked over to where the injured twin was struggling to get himself to his knees. One of the other nine humans stepped toward the Captain.

"Hey boss?"

The Captain turned to the man.

"Yes?"

With a slight wink at his boss, the man stepped forward and lifted Elrohir to his feet by the front of his tunic then traced the edges of the elf's sensitive ear with his finger tip.

"Boss, I ain't had me a woman in a few days now. Let me have this elf for tonight."

When Elrohir ducked his head away from the man's lewd touch, the human roughly grabbed his chin and forcefully turned Elrohir's face back toward him. Holding the youngest twin's face tightly with one hand, he ran the forefinger of his free hand lightly over the elf's lips.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have some fun with an elf."

Before the Captain could even reply to his subordinate's request, Elladan went berserk. Fearing that any reaction from him might have made the humans hurt Elrohir worse; he had tried to control the rage he had been feeling building up in his chest. In the end, however, it was the mere suggestion of someone abusing Elrohir in that fashion that finally managed to set him off.

He pulled both humans holding the ropes around his neck completely off their feet and did his best to shrug off the hands that tried to stop him as he madly tried to force his way to his twin's side and to his defense.

Elladan saw the club coming at his head but was powerless to evade it. There was a single moment of blinding white light and bone numbing pain … just before everything went black.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Captain felt for a pulse on the unconscious being's neck and when he found one he stood up shaking his head and turned to his men.

"Take these two idiots over to barracks two and throw them in the cage with the newbies."

Still shaking his head, he walked away, leaving the guard who had been so suggestive, looking at the elf in front of him and noting the effort the bruised and beaten being was making just to stay on his feet and not fall down again – or over - the guard leaned close and winked at him.

"I was just kidding about what I said earlier. I'll take me a good woman over a prissy little elf any day, although," the guard caressed the elf's face lewdly, "I could change my mind and make an exception – if you want."

As he grabbed Elrohir's arm and jerked him toward the gate leading to the next compound, the other men laughed. Two guards each grabbed the unconscious Elladan by his legs and unceremoniously drug him along behind them, with total disregard for the unconscious being's injuries. Upon reaching the adjacent slave compound, they unlocked the cage where the new slaves were kept for the first few days and threw both twins inside, locking the door after them. Then showing the two no further attention, the nine compound guards turned and walked away.

As soon as the guards had left them, Elrohir crawled over to his unconscious twin and after untying his hands, gently and carefully turned him over onto his back. Tearing two strips of cloth off his tunic, he used one to clean away the dirt and the other strip to try to stop the bleeding from his head wound.

"Elladan? Elladan, please wake up. Please."

Elrohir's attempts to get his brother to wake failed and at that particular moment he was in too much pain to try and figure a way out of their present situation. Finally Elrohir gave up and laid down beside his brother and after wrapping an arm around his shoulders, gave in to his own weakness and fell asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

In the fruit orchard, across the road from the first slave compound and just a few yards from where the two battered twins now slept, a rather large shadow detached itself from the limb of the tree it had been sitting on and slowly and quietly lowered itself to the ground. Súrion, the Silvan, Thurin Tirith Guard, was furious at what he had just witnessed and would have wanted nothing more than to take the sadistic humans apart, which he was very capable of actually doing.

He did, however, understand the logic behind his Commander's order that if something did happen that there was still to be absolutely no contact, but knowing his Commander's mind as well as he did, he also knew that there would be plenty of time for contact, as well as retribution, later. He knew his Commander would make the humans pay dearly for what they had done to her brothers, and this knowledge made him smile. After taking one more look at the area around the compound where the twins were being kept, he turned and disappeared into the surrounding shadows.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah left Hoth at a gallop, heading in an easterly direction so that if anyone did happen to see her heading in that direction and followed her that they would have no idea that her destination was, in fact, in the opposite direction. Normally, she left the city by one of its northern streets but on this day, she had felt the presence of another and not wanting to lead the stranger to her camp, had traveled east in an attempt to throw the person off her trail. After some time of traveling and she had still not been able to lose her "tag-along," Anayah finally decided to force the issue. Turning Elias west, she headed for the forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The moment Súrion rode into their camp, Rahan knew that something had happened to the twins. The big Captain waited patiently and silently as the Silvan Guard took care of his mare and got her settled down for a rest. Finally, when he had calmed himself to a certain extent and had given some order to his thoughts, he turned to his Captain.

"They were discovered when they were trying to exit the compound. I am sure that there was somebody on the inside who was not sympathetic to their cause for the incident was just too organized to have happened by accident."

Rahan just nodded his head and waited for Súrion to continue.

"They were not treated kindly, Rahan – and you know how Anayah is going to feel about that fact."

"And your recommendations?"

"I am going to recommend an immediate extraction for more than one reason. The first is that they are kin to Anayah as well as our friends, but the second reason is that we will probably want to handle business before this city's leader finds out that there are more elves about."

Súrion spun and threw the brush he had been using on his mare, Gaya, up against a nearby tree where it shattered. Rahan put a calming hand on the angry elf's shoulder.

"Peace, Súrion. We cannot do anything until Anayah returns, which I am hoping will be sometime tonight. I am sure that she will want any physical information about that area that you saw or sensed while you were there for there is always a chance that there is something new that she can use to our own advantage."

He turned his Guard toward the inviting camp fire.

"Come. Let us do some planning."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

She patted her stallion's large neck then made a show of adjusting the stirrup as she "stole" a glance behind her.

"Do you still sense that he is following, mellon-nín?"

"_Aye, my Lady. He is back some distance, but still close enough to track us. He is not a bad tracker, this one._" Elias thought to her.

Anayah entered the forest and after telling Elias to hide himself but be ready to come to her at need, she climbed a tree. Taking a deep breath, she silenced her breathing, lowered her natural glow to almost nothing and started her wait.

She didn't have long to wait before her pursuer came into view. Anayah frowned, for she recognized the man as the one everybody at the Palace called Greyfell, the man every slave respected and also the man every jailer feared almost as much as they feared Ostara.

Greyfell had always intrigued her, for every time she had encountered him at the palace, she would feel him watching her but when she would turn towards him, he would be looking somewhere else. If the times and circumstances had been different, she might have wanted to get to know him. The times and circumstances were _not_ different, however, and because they were not, she had to deal with this problem now, for she couldn't risk accidentally leading him back to the others. She crouched on the branch of the tree and waited for him to come nearer.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The bay mare Greyfell was riding was getting nervous and he absently reached out and patted her neck while scanning the trees for any sign of the woman he had been following. His instincts had told him that she was different the first time he had seen her the night of the victory feast and it was not just the way she had been dancing that had drawn his attention to her. The _way_ she moved, with such a natural, physical grace was something that he seldom, if ever had seen in a slave and when he witnessed some of the other male guests leering at her, some illogical part of him had wanted to physically beat those that had been doing the leering.

He chided himself for even considering such things for his first duty was to Hoth and he must see his duty met and to that end, he must discover the true intentions of a certain blonde dancer. When he had seen the way she had protected Ostara's new elvish slave then saw her take on palace guards that were twice her size, he had come to realize that she was unique and was more than likely _not_ a slave – and if she was _not_ a slave, then he needed to know why she was there.

He realized that his thoughts had distracted him about five seconds too late. All he saw was a dark blur before something hit him so hard that it not only knocked him off his horse but made him turn a complete somersault before he finally ended up on the ground, flat on his back and breathless. Quickly regaining his feet, he scanned the trees but could neither see, hear or feel anything or anybody.

"I mean you no harm." He called out to the now-silent forest.

Greyfell put his horse behind him, an act which should give him a small measure of protection as well as personal security. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he spun, but after he did, saw nothing. Then he saw movement in the opposite direction and after spinning to his right saw exactly what he had seen the first time – nothing.

"I just want to talk to you – that is all. You have my word that my intentions are honorable."

"What do you want to talk about, human?"

Greyfell spun in a complete circle but still couldn't see the woman.

"Where are you? I cannot talk to the air so please show yourself. You need not approach me – only talk to me. I give you my word that I will not draw arms against you."

Without warning, something suddenly came at him from the overhead branches of the nearest tree. He saw the blur again, just before something once more hit him and knocked him to the ground, this time stunning him and driving the air from his lungs. When he was finally able to breath again, he opened his eyes, then froze as he felt the cold steel of the blade being pressed against his throat. As he looked up into the serious green eyes of the woman whose hand held the blade he saw her smile at him but also noticed the total lack of humor in that smile.

"But I do not give you _my_ word that I will not draw arms against _you_."

Greyfell was careful to hold his hands where the woman could see them.

"I think our conversation might go better if you weren't sitting on me." He tried to smile at her and put her at ease.

He felt the increased pressure on the blade and knew that something had to happen – and quickly – before the woman killed him which he was quite sure she was extremely capable of doing. His left hand swept outward, driving the blade away from his throat while he twisted his body in the same direction. Greyfell fully expected to roll the woman onto her back where he could at least get her to sit still until he could convince her of his intentions. He was not prepared for her to use his own momentum against him, however, and found himself once more out of control and on his back with the cold steel of a dagger at his throat.

Suddenly the ground fell out from underneath both of them and they started rolling down a steep embankment. When he saw the woman rolling towards the tree and even though he made a grab for her, he was unable to stop her forward motion and when her head hit the tree, she went limp. When they both came to a stop at the bottom of the embankment, only one of them was moving.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Quickly crawling to where the woman lay, he first felt for a pulse then gave a sigh of relief when he found it and it was strong and regular. When he was saw the blood trickling down the side of her face, he was immediately concerned and removed the scarf she was wearing so he could see the wound better. He froze for a moment, for he was not prepared for what he saw. Greyfell knew the woman had been different but he was not prepared for the _kind_ of different he was now looking at.

Again he chided himself for not keeping his mind on business and after carefully picking her up he began the short climb back to the pathway. He stopped one time to pick up the beautiful curved dagger that had so recently been at his throat then again continued his climb.

Sitting the woman against a tree for a moment, he removed his cloak and laid it on the ground then laid the woman down on top of it. When he stood then turned to walk to his horse and get his water flask, he almost suffered a quick and painful death – from heart failure. There was a giant black stallion standing directly behind him. Greyfell had not heard the animal approach and he could have sworn that as he stood there with one hand over his madly beating heart that the horse actually had a twinkle in his eyes.

After he got over his initial shock, the man noticed the healer's kit hanging from the saddle horn. After gently patting the horse's shoulder, he took the kit and turned back to the unconscious woman.

The cut on her head was not large or even deep and even though he had just begun to clean it, the woman was already beginning to stir. When she finally opened her eyes, she glared at him even though he was doing his best to put her at ease. When she tried to rise, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and made her lay back down.

"So now that you have captured me, what are your intentions? Are you going to take me back to that freak show where you work?"

Greyfell remained silent for a moment as he continued to clean the small cut.

"I don't think this is even going to require stitches."

"You didn't answer me human." She growled at him.

He sighed in frustration before he answered her.

"The only intention I had in mind when I followed you was to speak to you and try and determine _your_ intentions – that is all – no more and no less."

He started to put the unused healing supplies back in Anayah's kit which caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to try and put a huge bandage on my head?"

For the first time, Greyfell laughed, and for a moment, it surprised even him.

"Not unless you want to look silly, although if it would make you feel better then I would be happy to do so."

When Anayah started to stand, Greyfell extended his hand to help her rise but withdrew it when he saw the ice in the look she favored him with for his efforts. He did, however, reach out and grab her when she started to stagger sideways then carefully helped her sit back down on the ground. Pouring some water on the scarf Anayah had been wearing, he folded it into a rectangle and after getting her to rest her forehead on her knees, he put the cool, wet cloth on the back of her neck.

"My ears are still ringing." She said in a quiet voice.

He sat on his heels in front of her but did not touch her further.

"It is no wonder, for that was an awfully hard hit you took. I think that the dizziness should pass in a few more moments, however."

Putting a hand on the back of her neck to keep the cloth in place, she raised her head and looked at the man sitting in front of her.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you tying me up and taking me back to that bitch you work for?"

She saw a look of sadness pass over the man's face before he spoke. He couldn't meet her gaze and looked off into the forest for a moment before he finally looked down at his hands.

"Because it has been too long."

The man's answer was softly spoken but his intentions were then made plain to Anayah – or so she thought. She tried getting to her feet and after two attempts, finally managed to grab the stirrups of her saddle and pulled herself erect. She swayed and almost fell but when Greyfell reached for her, her hand went to her dagger which the man had put back in the sheath she wore, and she once more drew it and held it out in front of her.

"Now you just back off, Master Human, for I will not allow you to touch me and will have no sympathy for you just because it has been a long time for you. If you take one more step towards me I will do my best to hurt you in ways that you will long remember – if you live, that is."

She almost fell again and this time, Greyfell grabbed her wrist and after gently removing the dagger from it, helped her to once more sit on the ground. He looked at her and smiled.

"You misinterpreted my statement for I would never dishonor you in that fashion. I was sincere when I said that it had been too long, only I meant it was too long since I have been among my own kind – and now I will show you the reason why I said what I did."

The man took two steps backward and stopped. As Anayah watched, her eyes widened and for once found herself speechless at what she was witnessing. When she once more found her voice, she could only say two words and they both expressed exactly what she felt.

"Oh, my!"

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: The update … oh yes. I have an Author Alert set up for myself and if I don't get the alert I know that there is something wrong. However, it didn't occur to me that I hadn't gotten the alert until the next morning. I sent an email to Fanfiction and about an hour later I got author alerts for three days including three of mine! I think fanfic was constipated and needed an enema!

Thank you for your kind words about the uniqueness of my OCs. I have written full character-profiles for each one, including the horse and the falcon. I have pictures of different men that help me put a picture in my mind of my Thurin Tirith Guards so when I write, I look at the pictures and it helps me give depth to the characters (hopefully).

I am sure you can write as I am one who believes that a writer lives inside of each of us … it's just that some people don't know how to tap into that talent. I see how you write and know that you can put a sentence together and I bet you could write if you really wanted to!

You have written scientific essays? About what? I am a technical writer as well. Sounds cool!

Nah … I wouldn't tsk, tsk you about asking any questions about age … I may not answer you, but I wouldn't tsk, tsk. (Heeheehee!)

No, Secret Agent Man doesn't wear a tux but, man oh man, but does he ever have a secret, part of which will be revealed in this chapter! Can you guess what it is?

The Wainrider people were not made up and even though they belong to Tolkien, he didn't say that much about them. I thought that somebody would have questioned them … and yes, they really did use chariots in battle.

Yes, poor Elladan and Elrohir. They are going to have a hard time of it for a bit.

I can almost picture you "zooming into the distance, leaving behind a cloud of dust" with an angry mother chasing you while waving the phone bill! LOL!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**horsiegurl**: Yes, he is relieved that Legolas is alive although he is still sad about how many people are kept as slaves. But then that is part of what the character of Aragorn is all about - he always did have a big heart. It was a part of the code of the Rangers to help those who couldn't help themselves and that is almost where he is "coming" from in regards to his feelings about the slaves. Thanks for the review! 8-)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: I am glad that you enjoyed the chapter and solemnly promise that I will do my best to _not_ behave myself in the future! LOL! Thank you very much for the review.


	25. Plausible Deniability

**A/N1**: Warning for **_graphic violence_**. There is one short paragraph that contains some graphic violence. You will know you are almost there when you come to **88.** The violence will be in the paragraph that follows the one containing the two eights. If you think you might be disturbed by such content, scroll by it.

**A/N2**: I apologize for this being late but my apartment suffered a power surge, or so management claims, and I lost over 3,000 words of the story plus every 10-minute backup my Microsoft Word Program had made. In other words, I had to rewrite almost 90 of my story.

**A/N3**: Warning for use of language.

**A/N4**: When Saeros and Súrion are told to cover their hair, it is because Saeros has blonde hair and Súrion has silver hair.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"Courage, it would seem, is nothing less than the power to overcome danger, misfortune, fear, injustice, while continuing to affirm inwardly that life with all its sorrows is good; that everything is meaningful even if in a sense beyond our understanding; and that there is always tomorrow."  
Dorothy Thompson_

Chapter 25

Plausible Deniability

"So what do you think?"

After some moments of frowning in concentration as she tried desperately to think of something suitable to say, Anayah finally made up her mind and found her voice. Quickly turning to the stallion, she asked him to return to camp and tell Rahan and Súrion that she had been slightly injured and needed an escort back to camp. When she once more turned back to Greyfell, she smiled apologetically and patted the ground, signaling him to sit.

"My apologies on many counts, Greyfell. First, I have acted like an elfling with no manners and second, I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier."

Greyfell slightly inclined his head in acceptance of her apology.

"You had no way of knowing my intentions, my Lady."

He sat on the ground in front of her and waited for her to speak. After some moments of frowning and thinking, Anayah had finally ordered her thoughts.

"Ok. The first question I feel the need to ask is why are your ears round but as that is about the stupidest question I could ask – as well as rude – I will skip it and go right to my second question. Why do you not seek the company of elves?"

Anayah winced as a jolt of pain shot through her head, a fact Greyfell did not fail to notice.

"Turn around."

She looked at him for a moment before she complied. He then began to massage the tight muscles in her neck as he talked.

"My mother was one of the northern Dúnedain and my father was a Noldor elf – I don't know where he was from although he did have family who lived in the Grey Havens. The three of us were on a trip to visit some of my father's family when we were attacked by Corsair slave traders – both of my parents were killed and I was taken and sold into slavery. I started out as a slave that was raised by slaves."

He paused as he sadly stared off into the distance for a few moments before he turned his attention back to what he was doing.

"I soon became painfully aware that it was better to be thought of as a human than as an elf, especially because of the shape of my ears, and I quickly taught myself how to hide my glow. Yes, it is painful but as I had this aversion to death, I soon learned to adapt."

Having finished relaxing Anayah's tense neck muscles, he settled her back against a tree then started a fire. There was soon a pot of water ready to make tea with and within a short time, he handed a cup to Anayah and after making sure her shaking hands were going to be able to hold it, he turned away to pour his own.

After sitting himself on the ground he spent some moments gazing into the fire and remembering. Finally, he continued his story.

"I settled in Hoth about 300 years ago after spending most of my life as a mercenary."

Greyfell grew silent as he saw Anayah looking at him intently.

"I have tried to live among elves off and on over the millennia, but they just didn't seem to want to accept me and I finally just gave up trying."

"So just what do you expect me to be able to do?"

She took a sip of her tea while never taking her eyes off the man. Her heart almost broke as she saw his grey eyes suddenly fill with tears.

"I don't know. I just thought …" His voice trailed off as he looked away from the fire.

Anayah set her cup of tea on the ground then reached out and took his hand.

"Greyfell, look at me."

The man finally raised his eyes until they met Anayah's.

"I cannot tell you anything about me or what I am doing in Hoth for it could very well jeopardize your safety as well as mine."

"Plausible deniability."

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand."

She patted his hand comfortingly.

"I can promise you this, though. When it comes time for me to leave Hoth, I would very much like for you to come."

She saw hope flash in his eyes.

"I have a motto, mellon-nín – nobody gets left behind. That motto now includes you if that is truly what you desire – on this you have my vow. You just need to hold on to life and hope a bit longer."

Their conversation was interrupted when Elias returned, nuzzling his Lady's neck and nickering concernedly as if he had felt guilty about leaving her and felt the need to apologize. Shortly after his arrival, Rahan and Súrion rode into the little camp as well. After giving a nod to the man and while Súrion watched Greyfell closely, Rahan knelt beside Anayah.

"Elias said you were injured?"

He examined the small cut on her head carefully.

"I am a bit concussed and would feel better if I had an escort back to camp."

Her Captain nodded.

"A wise decision."

Anayah laid her hand on her Captain's arm.

"There is another reason I wanted the two of you here."

She nodded her head toward Greyfell who was watching everything carefully.

"Rahan, Súrion, I would like to formally introduce you to Greyfell."

When the man touched his forehead in respect, Rahan raised an eyebrow and Súrion looked puzzled. Anayah's eyes were twinkling.

"Rahan?"

The Captain looked at his Commander.

"Rahan, he is peredhel."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The heads of both Guards snapped towards the man standing before them and with only a moment more of hesitation, the two returned the greeting courtesy.

"I have already explained the plausible deniability thing to him and also promised him that when it was time for me to leave Hoth that he is welcome to come with us."

Rahan nodded his head.

"As you wish."

Anayah got to her feet and swayed unsteadily for a moment while holding tightly to her Captain's arm. Holding a hand to her aching head, she then turned to Greyfell.

"Carry on as usual for the time being mellon-nín. If I have need to speak to you, I will wear a colored scarf around my neck when I am at the Palace."

Rahan helped her mount Elias and just before she turned to leave she looked at Greyfell one last time.

"Be well, my friend – and stay safe."

The three elves turned then melted into the shadows of the forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan rode up beside Anayah.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?"

She smiled ruefully at the elf.

"He followed me, we fought, we rolled down an embankment and I kissed a tree with my head, Greyfell took care of me then I sent for the two of you. I was telling the truth when I said I would feel better having an escort back to camp. The two of you were there as a 'show of force,' and if his intentions are less than honorable, he is now aware that I am not alone although he does _not_ know the full strength of my force."

Rahan nodded his head.

"A wise move."

As the three elves made their way back to camp, by a circuitous route, Anayah got the feeling that her Captain had another matter on his mind.

"Rahan, you have tried to say something to me about three times now. I know you too well, my friend – something weighs heavy on your mind. What has happened?"

They had finally reached their camp and were dismounting before Rahan finally spoke.

"The extraction didn't exactly go as planned, Anayah."

She froze, one hand poised at the saddle cinch as she calmly turned to the big elf.

"What exactly do you mean by it didn't _exactly_ go as planned? Did the twins free Estel and the human from Hope or did they not?"

Her eyes suddenly widened as she finally realized what her Captain was trying to tell her and without commenting on the issue further, turned to the two elves that had been left in the camp.

"Saeros, Semoro, we leave in five minutes – recon only. Súrion, Saeros this is nighttime stealth so cover your hair."

She turned back to Rahan.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the slaves from Compound 2 finally finished their shift in the stone quarry and turned towards the gate to return to their slave barracks for the night, the twins started following them but found their way blocked by the quarry foreman and two of the guards.

"And just where do the two of you think you are going?"

The foreman as well as the other two guards started slapping the palms of their hands with the vicious clubs they were carrying. Without even bothering to answer the foreman, both elves turned to follow the new slaves back into the quarry.

"You didn't answer my question you freaks!"

One of the guards reached out with his foot and tripped the exhausted younger twin and he fell to the ground. Elladan immediately reached for him to help him to his feet but was roughly pulled away by one of the guards. The other humans then started screaming at Elrohir to "get up," punctuating each word with a vicious kick or a blow from their heavy clubs.

Again and again, Elladan tried to go to his brother's aid but was eventually knocked to the ground and a foot was placed on the back of his neck, effectively pinning him face first in the dirt. The three guards had been brutalizing the youngest twin since he and Elladan had arrived at dawn for their work shift. Neither elf had been given food, water nor had they been allowed to rest, as the other slaves had been able to do. Elrohir was doing his best but Elladan could tell that his brother was fast approaching his physical and emotional limits.

The guards would add extra rocks to what Elrohir was carrying and would often make Elladan add his entire load to that of his twin. Though he would frequently try to redirect the abuse from the guards onto himself, the guards would ignore him as they continued abusing Elrohir. Elladan knew that the quarry foreman was orchestrating the guards' conduct. When his beloved twin was being beaten or when the humans would start making lewd or suggestive remarks to his brother, the smiling foreman would sit on his heels and stare at him, seeming to derive great pleasure from his rage. When he finally realized just how much the foreman was enjoying seeing his reactions to the abuse of his brother, Elladan started making a conscious effort to show no emotion at all.

At one point, the two elves thought they were actually going to be left alone but when they had each picked up a load of rocks then had turned to exit the cave, they found the two guards and the foreman standing behind them, waiting patiently.

"I think this one is shirking his responsibilities."

The foreman grinned maliciously as he gently tapped the rocks Elrohir was carrying in his arms. The other two nodded in agreement with their boss who then walked forward, took a stone out of Elladan's hands and forcefully put it on the pile the younger twin was carrying. Because he was getting no reaction out of either elf, he took another stone then another stone and added it to Elrohir's pile and soon the exhausted elf's legs began to quiver as he strained to hold the rocks that were being placed in his arms.

Finally the two were allowed to exit the quarry and when they at last emerged into the cool, fresh night air, Elrohir seemed rejuvenated and stood taller as he walked toward the wain that would carry the mined stone to the other quarry for processing. Just five feet from his goal, one of the guards stuck out his foot and tripped the younger twin and he dropped the rocks in his arms then fell face first in their midst, opening up a small cut above his temple.

Verbally berating the fallen elf for slacking off and not working hard, one of the guards kicked the twin so hard that he flipped him onto his back where he curled in on himself to try and avoid any more of the vicious guard's blows. When all Elrohir could do was lay on the ground with his eyes closed and panting in distress, no matter what the foreman and his three guards did, the foreman decided they had all had enough fun for the day.

"Take these two 'things' back to their cage. We need to keep them alive enough to come back tomorrow at dawn."

Nodding in acknowledgement of the foreman's order, the other guards signaled for Elladan to gather up his brother and exit the quarry.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had not moved from her position since the five of them had arrived some hours earlier. Her Guards had all taken up their usual positions, Semoro in back of his Commander with his back to her to watch for danger from behind while Súrion was in the top of a nearby tree watching for danger from afar. Rahan stood behind Anayah and to her right in a support capacity, while Saeros, was closely investigating the area around the slave quarry where the twins were currently working as well as Compound 2, where the two would finally go to rest.

The big Captain could tell that she was angry – and it was not just her aggressive posture that told him this, for the muscles in her jaw were clenched tightly and the fire in her eyes could probably be seen in Imladris. The first time she moved at all was when the cruel guards finally grabbed her two brothers by their slave collars and began dragging them back to Compound 2. Even then, all she did was shift her weight from one leg to the other and uncross her arms. To any being who had ever been witness to the seemingly unlimited energy the she-elf possessed, to have seen how still she had been, for as long as she had been standing in the shadows of orchard, would have been an extremely unnerving experience.

Then, when the twins had been roughly thrown into the small wooden cage without food, water or even a single warm blanket between them, Anayah finally came to life and faced her Captain. The fire in her eyes alone would have been enough to instantly incinerate the brutal guards as well as the quarry foreman.

"Call Saeros in." Was all she said as she turned and walked back to where her horse was waiting.

When Saeros returned a few moments later, Anayah listened to his report then after thanking the elf, mounted her horse and after the rest of the guards had mounted, galloped off in the direction of their camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah did not speak to anyone the entire trip back to their camp and her Guards knew better than to try to force the issue at that time. Finally, when they had arrived at their destination, Anayah dismounted then started to put the soft leather boots on her stallion that would muffle the sound of his hooves. Rahan decided that the time had come to get his Commander to talk about what was on her mind and being the only one of the four who was never intimidated by her occasional fits of temper – much, anyway – he quietly approached her.

"Anayah? I would like to know your wishes in this matter."

She quickly walked to where her pack was leaning against the tree and opening it, found, then changed into a plain black stealth tunic then tied a black scarf on her head to make sure that her vision and attention was not disturbed or distracted by stray wisps of hair. When she was riding on a humanitarian mission with punitive objectives, also known as saving someone and kicking-ass in the process, Anayah had a custom where she would tie a black scarf above the biceps of her sword arm as a sign that she was "going hunting," as she put it. She was having trouble tying it and when her Captain gently removed her shaking hands and finished tying it for her, she finally broke down.

Rahan wrapped his arms around her and drew her to his chest as she finally gave voice to her fury as well as her grief. Finally, when she had calmed herself somewhat, she patted her Captain's arms and stepped back from him, angrily dashing the tears off her cheeks, after which she looked up at the elf standing in front of her.

"I want to take those nasty humans apart with my bare hands, Rahan – oh, how I want to hurt them! That they should treat my brothers, or any other being for that matter, with such callousness and disregard for their dignity I …"

Sensing that she was again letting her fury gain control, he lifted her chin until she was forced to look at him.

"Anayah, you must regain your focus before you do anything for if you do not and were to rush in there after Elladan and Elrohir and they got hurt worse or, Eru forbid, you were captured or injured, it would break our hearts. For a moment just take a step back, take a deep breath and try and find your center. Then, you can decide what it is you want to do."

She stood silently for a moment, looking at her Captain and after giving a deep sigh placed a kiss on the big elf's cheek.

"Thank you Rahan, for once more you have helped me regain my focus and in the process have helped preserve my sanity. I know I am a very dysfunctional elf and I tend to act like an elfling a lot, but its because I never had a chance to be young and you helped me learn that was ok and that the baggage that I carry around with me doesn't make me any less of an elf. You help me keep my focus, when it is necessary for me to switch worlds, to be grown up, and do the things that are necessary for grownup elves to do. I love you for this."

She took a deep breath then began to buckle on her sword then pulled on her black gloves and after she had finished, looked up at her Captain one more time and smiled.

"The Black Rider rides this night in my brothers' names."

"Don't you mean Black Riders – plural?"

Anayah spun and was surprised to see Semoro, Súrion and Saeros sitting behind her on their black horses. As per her instructions on stealth missions, there was not one single non-black item to be found on any of the elves, their clothing, horses or tack, that might give away their presence or position. Saeros and Súrion had even carefully concealed their light hair. She turned back to her Captain who only shrugged as he took the reins of his stallion from his brother then mounted. There was only one last thing to do – Anayah dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Ilúvatar, give me the strength to do what I have to do and face what I have to face with courage, determination and grace. Let my hands wield my sword righteously and let my heart guide me to do what I must so that I may free my brothers and restore to them their rightful health and dignity. Gladly will I pay any price you ask but please do not ask it on this day or the next but only when my brothers are free of their captivity and whole once more."

With no further words, Anayah mounted her stallion and after touching gloves with her Guards the five elves wheeled their horses and galloped off into the shadows. As they disappeared into the night, even the trees of the forest wished them well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Quarry foreman, his two guards and the ten Compound 2 guards were having fun with the two prisoners and were all gathered around the wooden cage structure where the two elves were sitting. For some time, they had been poking sticks at the two, trying to get them to move, cry out or even retaliate. Elladan was sitting as far back as he could get and was cradling his sleeping twin in his arms and whenever a stick would come near Elrohir, he would put something of his own in its path – an arm, a leg – whatever was closest.

Suddenly Elladan felt something and without looking, he opened his fist, laid his palm flat on the ground, and again felt the rhythmic vibrations on the hard-packed soil – something big was coming their way. He smiled, for he knew what that something was.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though they didn't know why, the humans suddenly became uneasy and after standing up straight and backing away from the wooden cage, they peered into the night and even though they saw nothing, their uneasiness continued to grow.

When a giant black stallion came sailing over the top of the 5-½ foot spike-topped fence, all but two of the 13 humans froze in fright at the sight, especially when four more horses followed the first. Though the humans made a valiant but futile effort to fight the intruders, it was only a few minutes later that all but one of them lay dead. While three of Anayah's Guards ringed in the Quarry foreman and kept him from leaving, Rahan and Anayah released Elladan and Elrohir and ever-mindful of their injuries, helped them walk to where the horses stood.

Elrohir sank to the ground, his head hanging down and his chin resting on his chest while Elladan knelt beside him and tried to comfort him. There were tears in Anayah's eyes as she knelt in front of her brother and tenderly smoothed the hair out of his eyes. Placing a hand on both sides of his head, she lightly kissed his forehead then removing her cloak, wrapped it around him. She then whispered in his ear.

"He will never hurt you again, my brother."

**88** Standing once more, Anayah turned and began walking toward the guard, drawing her Lórien dagger from its sheath. Her Guards parted and let her inside the ring they had formed around the foreman. The human sensed what was coming for the look in his eyes, like any animal that sees the end of his life approaching, was one of both acceptance as well as sadness.

Stopping in front of the man, Anayah looked him up and down, then fixing her eyes on his and without further warning, sank the razor-sharp dagger in the man's stomach up to the hilt. The human gasped and with wide eyes, stared at the dagger then once more looked at the being in front of him. Using her elvish strength and keeping the blade horizontal, she lifted up on the blade – and kept lifting – cutting tissue and muscle alike. The man, although in shock, was still alive when his intestines started slipping from his opened abdomen and fell to the ground at his feet. He looked at what lay before him then at Anayah one last time, a single tear slipping down his cheek before he finally sank to his knees then fell face first into the dirt.

Anayah cleaned her dagger on the man's tunic then after once more sheathing it, walked off a ways and stood silently, eyes closed and breathing in the cool, untainted night air. Both Elladan and Elrohir were staring at her in disbelief, for they both knew Anayah was a formidable warrior although neither had any idea that she was capable of what she had just done.

Elladan jumped when Rahan laid an arm on his shoulders. There was sadness in the Captain's eyes for he knew the emotional toll that the act had exacted on his Commander's spirit. He looked at both twins a moment before he spoke.

"She was only avenging what was done to beings that she loves. Would either of you have done any less?"

Saying nothing further, Rahan walked to where Anayah was standing and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

From where he stood in the shadows of the nearby orchard, Greyfell had witnessed the whole incident.

"The heart of a bear." He whispered to himself before he turned and disappeared into the night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Ostara's second-in-command, Garm, had been informed of the incident by two hysterical compound guards, all they could manage to say was that they had not heard the approach of the demons that had entered the slave compound. After listening to the fantastical story the two told and anticipating Ostara's wishes in the matter he slit their throats then instructed the palace guards to dispose of their bodies with the refuse.

With that act, Garm committed the greatest mistake of his life for if he had allowed the guards to calm down before he questioned them, he would have known in advance that there was a unit of combat trained elves in Hoth. If he had known this in advance, things may have turned out differently.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: You make me want to cry because of your review. In case you haven't noticed, the hated words "Mary-Sue" are not in my vocabulary, as I consider them to be literary censorship in its ugliest form. When I see an eager and talented young writer such as yourself already trying to write according to somebody else's standards instead of using her own voice, I sincerely want to cry. The quote in the next paragraph was something that the list **_owners_** of the fanfiction site wrote and is something that I wish more writers would read and consider.

**_3) Avoid the lemming syndrome. Weave your own Odyssey and avoid being caught up in the latest writing fashion. There are no shortcuts to effective fiction, only fundamentals which have not changed since the beginning of time._**

I realize that when someone joins someone else's list that if they have the "No Mary Sue" rule then you are accepting their guidelines when you join and should politely adhere to those guidelines while participating in the activities of that particular list. I belong to such a list which I joined as an exercise to teach myself tolerance.

It is my prayer that someday you will feel comfortable enough to start writing using your own voice. I would be very interested in reading what you wrote so when you finish it, let me know where I can find it. Good luck on your vignette.

I'm glad I was able to surprise you with Greyfell's secret! There are still many more layers to uncover for this character which will happen little by little. Thanks for the review and I look forward to hearing from you again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: You scared me with all the big words about your scientific essay. Alas, my mind is a creative mind and not a scientific one and although I have, in the past, written articles, editorials and essays such as yours, they are not what makes me the happiest. The first paper I ever wrote in college was edited by a woman who was studying for her Master's Degree in English. She read my paper then told me she couldn't understand a word I was saying – I never wrote that way again. It was truly a sad day! LOL!

I learned and have since heard other professional writers say the same thing that the writing should be invisible, that the reader should be able to immerse themselves in the story without being distracted by the words themselves. That is what I am trying to teach myself to do – to relearn. At the rate I am progressing, I will probably be 95 years old by the time I learn that lesson!

Well, the smelly man will not get a chance to make his trip to the sea … ever again. So sad … 1-½ tears for him … NOT!

Give the girl a cookie … SAM is … peredhil (half-elven). I like where you said that it was so like Anayah to point something sharp at a stranger's neck. Think about it. The most vulnerable parts on a living two-legged being's body, and points that _any_ being can use to subdue another whether they are large or small are the throat and the groin, either of which Anayah is _more_ than willing to go after – depending on the occasion.

As far as the help Greyfell will give to free Legolas and Aragorn … you will just have to read on and see what happens.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Horsiegurl**: Well, you are _half_-right (sorry about the pun). Greyfell is _half_-elf. There are more layers to this man and they will be revealed little by little. Thanks for the review. It makes me happy to know that you are continuing to enjoy the story.

**Karone Evertree**: Thank goodness I check for reviews before I post! LOL! Welcome and thank you very much for your review. More information on Greyfell in this chapter. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story!


	26. The Way of the Warrior

**NOTE**: No matter how many times I proof something, there always just _has_ to be at least one thing that gets by me. Call it my _Persian_ _Flaw_. Well, they have been found and banished into the Outermost Void - I hope. My deepest apologies.

**A/N1**: Halgar's story of the Wainriders is paraphrased from the account of the Battle of the Plains as well as The Battle of the Camp in Tolkien's book, Unfinished Tales and will be in italics.

**A/N2**: Cermië is the seventh month according to the Númenórean calendar and is roughly the equivalent of July.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_The only cure for grief is action.  
__xox George Henry Lewis xox_

Chapter 26

The Way of the Warrior

When Rahan laid a comforting arm around Anayah's shoulders, she turned towards him and just for a moment her eyes held a measure of indefinable sadness. Then she leaned her forehead against her Captain's chest and sighed and in turn, he wrapped his other arm around her and hugged her to him then gave her comfort as one weary warrior to another.

"To know life in every breath, every cup of tea, in every life we take."

She tapped him lightly over his heart with one black-gloved fist then sighed and took a step backwards.

"The way of the warrior."

"Indeed." Was the Captain's soft reply.

They both turned as Súrion walked up to them.

"Boss Lady, we've got to go before we start drawing a crowd."

"The twins?"

Anayah looked to where the two were standing by the horses, each supporting the other.

"They'll hold for a bit."

Anayah nodded then the three elves started walking back to the horses.

"Semoro, you take Elrohir on Orë and I'll take Elladan. Súrion take point and Saeros, you guard our back door, Rahan will take right flank and I will take left. Home is looking better all the time - let's do it!"

Elias and Orë knelt, the twins were helped aboard, then when the two stallions had once more risen to their feet and their riders had mounted, the five horses, their riders as well as their passengers, all turned to the compound gate and exited. Then, as silently as they had come, they were gone - swallowed up by the night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Strider?"

Aragorn jumped slightly as Halgar sat down beside him. For some moments, the two men sat in silence, looking out the window at the night sky; each lost in his memories of better times and freedom. Lothur joined them, then sitting a pace away, his back to the wall so that he could better see what was going on behind his two friends - an act quite natural for anyone living the life of a quarry slave.

Halgar handed Aragorn a small flask of water, Aragorn smiled his thanks to the concerned young man, took a couple of sips and handed the flask back. He turned back to the window and continued his silent vigil, letting the beauty and serenity of the stars soothe his troubled spirit and turbulent mind. Finally, after some moments had passed, and still without turning to look at his two friends, he broke his silence.

"Lothur, you have been here for a bit."

Lothur nodded.

"Aye. I have been."

"I need to know how many slaves we can count on to fight as well as their condition and we need to establish a secure method of communication between us and the slaves."

"Every slave in Hoth?"

Though the man was whispering, his voice still almost squeaked.

"Yes, Halgar, every slave in Hoth."

Aragorn turned his attention back to Lothur.

"Is any of this doable?"

The big man thought for a moment before he answered.

"As to your first question … and keep in mind these numbers have not been verified in some time … There are six barracks for quarry slaves and at any given time, there are about 500 slaves in these barracks with another 500 working in the quarry - they interchange with the shifts."

The big man quit speaking for a few moments as guards walked by the window, pausing and looking inside at the sleeping and lounging slaves and after they had resumed their patrol, Lothur continued.

"There are two slave barracks attached to the Palace that house about 75 slaves each - that's 150 slaves. There are about 50 Chieftains who live in semi-permanent structures around the perimeter of Hoth and each of these Chieftains, depending on rank, owns about 10 to 20 slaves each. If we factor in only the smallest of these numbers, that would be about 500 slaves - 1,000 if we are lucky. There are about 100 slaves owned by different merchants - these slaves do not live all in one place but are scattered all over the city."

Lothur looked at Aragorn seriously.

"Strider, that's less than 2,000 slaves - and most of those are half-starved and weak, some of them are women, some are elderly and some live with their spirits so greatly diminished that they barely cling to life."

The big man looked over his friends' shoulders at the other slaves in their barracks.

"And then, there are those we cannot trust."

"We will deal with those when we find them."

There was a cold, hard edge to Aragorn's voice that neither Halgar nor Lothur had heard before and it raised the hair on the back of their necks.

Aragorn sighed deeply, almost afraid to ask his next question.

"How many Wainrider warriors would we face?"

The look on Lothur's face was grim.

"In the space of time between one sunrise and the next, the High Chieftain could have 5,000 warriors arrayed in the battlefield next to the city. Strider, that's 200 chariots, 500 archers, 500 spears, 1,000 horse and about 2,800 foot soldiers."

Halgar shook his head sadly.

"I get the impression that these people have been planning a comeback."

"A comeback? How so, Halgar?" Lothur asked the man.

Halgar settled himself a little bit more comfortably before he began his tale.

"_The forces of Gondor had been decimated by the Great Plague which began in the winter of 1635 of the Third Age as had been their 'allies,' the Northmen of Rhovanion, part of whom we know today as the Rohirrim - the men of Rohan. After the plague had run its course, it was chiefly the people of the south that tested the weakness of Gondor and her armies and when the Wainriders finally began their invasion of Gondor, the wars lasted for 100 years._

_The battles were fierce but at last, in 1856, King Narmacil II took a great army north onto the plains south of Mirkwood, gathering all that he could of the scattered remnants of the Northmen as he went. He was defeated, and himself fell in battle, after which the remnant of his army retreated over the Dagorlad into Ithilien, abandoning all lands east of the Anduin save Ithilien, itself. The escape of the armies of Gondor and their deliverance from total annihilation was due in part to the courage and loyalty of the Horse Lords of the North who acted as rearguard for the retreating survivors._

_Though sorely pressed, the forces of Gondor and their allies inflicted such losses on the Wainriders that they had not strength enough to press their invasion until reinforced from the East, and were content for the time to complete their conquest of Rhovanion."_

Halgar paused in his tale to take a few sips of water from his flask, then continued.

"_At last King Calimehtar, son of Narmacil II, decided to avenge the defeat of his father and his people at the Battle of the Plains, as it had come to be called. When a message came from Marhwini, at that time the leader of the Éothéod - the Northmen - that the Wainriders were plotting to raid Calenardhon over the Undeeps - the westward bends of the Anduin east of Fanghorn Forest - King Calimehtar knew the time had come to take action._

_The King lured the forces of the Wainriders onto the plains of the Dagorlad and when the Wainriders came down on them with all the strength they could spare - the two armies engaged and fought a fierce battle. Joined by Marhwini and his éored, Gondor and its ally soundly defeated the enemy though Gondor left a third of its own forces on the Dagorlad. The Wainriders had been defeated, yes, but it was not a decisive victory. The remnants of the Wainriders retired to their homes near Rhûn and gathered what was left of their people and multiplied."_

Their conversation stopped as two slaves entered the barracks then walked to their palettes and laid down and after making sure the two had fallen asleep, Halgar continued his tale.

"_On the ninth day of Cermië in the year 1944, war again returned. King Ondoher led his Northern Army north through Ithilien and deployed them on the Dagorlad, a field that had become an ill-omen for Gondor, and Eärnil, a member of the royal house and a descendant of King Telumehtar, encamped his Southern Army 40 miles north of Ithilien. _

_The Wainriders, strengthened by remnants of their kinfolk in Rhovanion and their new allies in Khand, headed towards the two armies. And so it came to pass that the head of the army of Gondor had only drawn level with the Gates of Mordor when the enemy finally engaged Ondoher and his army. Not only did the Wainriders have their great war-chariots but also a force of cavalry far greater than any that had been expected. Ondoher only had time to turn and face his enemy and send word to one of his Captains before the Wainrider forces crashed into them. _

_Ondoher and his eldest son, Artamir, fell during the fierce fighting as did the king's only other son, Faramir, during the same battle, although it was only the bodies of Ondoher and Artamir that were never recovered. The assault of the enemy passed right over the Northern Army and on both sides, decimating the Gondorians, scattering them, while many of the survivors were pursued westward into the Dead Marshes._

_The first triumph of the Wainriders was the beginning of their undoing for they were ignorant of the real numbers of the defending army. After their first success, they believed that they had overthrown their enemy, and that their own main army had little more to do than advance to the invasion and occupation of Gondor. They came on in little order, singing songs of victory and seeing no signs of any defenders to oppose them. They stormed into Ithilien and late on the thirteenth day of Cermië, destroyed what was left of the Northern Army. The chief commander of the Wainriders then called a halt to their advance and held a feast._

_Then Eärnil, Captain of the Southern Army hastened north, gathering what he could - what was left - of the Northern Army and came up against the main camp of the Wainriders, while they were feasting and reveling, believing that Gondor was overthrown and that nothing remained but to take the spoil. Eärnil stormed the camp, set fire to the wains, and drove the enemy in a great rout out of Ithilien and a great part of those fled before him and perished in the Dead Marshes."_

There was a period of silence, during which the men thought of those who had died valiantly defending their people from the very race that now held the three of them captive. Finally, after a final, heavy sigh, Aragorn turned to his two companions.

"Lothur, I want you to set up a system of communication between us and the other barracks then find someone from each barracks that you are sure you can trust and appoint them as Captains. We will then coordinate any of our plans with those Captains who will then relay that information to the slaves in their particular barracks. We must also implement some method to contact the slaves that live outside the barracks of the quarry slaves which would also include the Palace slaves."

He turned to Halgar and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

"As Master of Lore, my friend, you will be an invaluable resource to me as far as military tactics that were used in the past as well as general knowledge of the Wainrider people. It may very well be from the past that we will find our greatest weapon to use against these people."

He looked back out the window.

"Now we must wait for my brothers to contact me again. Until that time, my friends, we have a lot of planning to do."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"HE'S WANTS TO WHAT?"

Elrohir grimaced in pain as Anayah accidentally jerked the bandages she was placing around his ribs in response to what Elladan had just told her. The youngest twin turned his head toward his brother with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Brother, perhaps it would be better if you waited until my dear sister finishes binding my ribs before you tell her anything more - I don't know if I can survive much more of her tenderness."

Gently cuffing Elrohir's head, she then tenderly kissed his temple, and after she had finished what she was doing and had settled the youngest twin back against a tree, began to pace up and down in front of them, mumbling and occasionally gesticulating with her hands. After trying to follow her movements for a bit, but finding his efforts were only worsening his headache, Elladan finally managed to get her attention.

"Sister. Anayah!"

She turned to Elladan finishing the last of her thought verbally as she did.

"The numbers don't add up right so there will have to be something done to equalize strengths."

When she saw her brother's mouth opening and closing soundlessly, she walked to where he was reclining on his palette and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Elladan, but I was just finishing my thought." She brushed the hair out of his eyes and checked the stitches on his head. "What did you want?"

He smiled.

"Anayah, this cause of Estel's, to end the slave trade in this city is one that he is holding close to his heart, and we both know just how tenacious he can be once he sets his mind to something - please consider supporting him."

She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder and leaned in closer.

"My brother, there was never a moment when I was considering any other course of action. I was just starting to make a mental list - trying to anticipate what information my dear brother will need to accomplish what he is planning. There is nothing that I would like more than to jerk him out of that slave barracks, do the same with Legolas from the Palace and go home, however, Estel is my kin and I will support him fully in whatever he plans to do."

She got up and began to pace again although she was a bit slower, not wanting to cause her twin brothers more pain than they were already in.

"I am assuming, for the moment, that Estel doesn't know what happened to you so he is going to be expecting the two of you to contact him again. Realistically speaking, both of you are going to feel like warg spit for the next two to three days so one of my elves is going to have to contact him in your stead. I must go to the Palace tonight to check on Legolas and cannot do this thing myself, so I am going to send Saeros and Súrion to make the contact."

Anayah turned and scanned the camp until she saw her Captain. When he felt her eyes and looked up from sharpening his sword, she pointed to him, the other three Guards and waved all four to come to where she was standing. When everyone had finally gathered around her, she explained what she wanted everyone to do.

"Estel wants to help the slaves free themselves."

She had been expecting arguments from her Guards and was somewhat surprised with what Rahan said next.

"What can we do to help?"

This time it was her turn to open and close her mouth soundlessly. There was a definite twinkle in her Captain's eyes.

"Anayah, you are our Commander and we follow your lead without question or hesitation although upon a occasion we might advise an alternate course of action. If supporting your brother's cause is something you want to do then do it - we will gladly follow you."

"Lead us, Anayah." Súrion said with a wink.

After thinking about things for a moment, and with her hands on her hips, she turned to her Guards and her brothers once more, as her mind once again turned itself to the matter-at-hand.

"I want Súrion and Saeros to make contact with Estel as soon as it gets dark, at which time you will pledge our support and explain what happened to the twins. Until it gets dark, I want you two to start a very thorough recon of Hoth's military - strengths, armories, horses - that kind of thing. The better we know our enemy the greater the chance that this rebellion will be successful. I know logistics will be on Estel's mind and in anticipation of that, we will start to gather as much current information for him as we can."

She looked down at the twins as they sat on their palettes.

"I want the two of you to take this time to rest and regain your strength. However, if both of you find yourselves awake at the same time and are bored and want something to do, then I want you to brainstorm on ways for a small rag-tag army to engage a much greater force. The odds are going to weigh heavily in the Wainriders' favor, but because I know what devious minds the two of you have, I have every confidence that you will think up many extremely interesting ways of engaging the enemy."

She sat on her heels and looked at her brothers seriously.

"It is a given that we will eventually have to pull Estel out of his slave barracks, and I know he will want to get right to the planning of this rebellion, so let's get as much of his footwork done for him as we can. That way, when he finally does come 'home' to us, he will have that much less that he has to do. I don't know about you two, but I want to go home - I don't like it here - so let's all do our job so we can go home and put all this behind us."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later that evening, Anayah rode to the Palace to check on Legolas. Most of the staff had retired for the evening and the halls were dark as she started to descend the stairs to the slave "accommodations" on the lower levels. Her senses told her she was not alone but since she knew who her "tag-along" was, she just smiled to herself and paid him no mind - nor did he expect her to - it was just a short "hello."

She slowed her steps as she approached the jailer, lowering her head slightly and drawing her cloak closer about her. Anayah had discovered on her previous visits that if she was not quite as aggressive as she normally was around idiots, that she didn't have as big a problem with the two "warts" who were responsible for the slaves on this level of the Palace.

"Master jailer, I am here to see to the needs of the elf."

The jailer looked her up and down.

"You can't see him tonight."

She looked the man in the eye with a look of warning in her own.

"And why, exactly, can I not see him?"

The jailer began to shift his weight from one foot to the other.

"He was bad."

She paused and for a short moment, considered taking the stupid human by the throat and squeezing it so hard with her hands that his eyes popped like a couple of grapes. That thought was quickly discarded as unrealistic although entertaining the notion in the first place, served to calm her and when she finally did say something, it was not a death threat or even an explanation of his lineage and its relationship to pigs.

"Ostara has given me permission to bring the elf back to health, Master Jailer so it is with that in mind that I once more politely ask you to unlock his cell for me, and this time I fully expect you to do what I am requesting."

Mumbling to himself, the thin and pallid-complected human took his keys from the peg beside his workstation and walked down the walkway to Legolas's cell. After unlocking the door and pulling it open, he stepped back and allowed Anayah to go inside. She froze - the cot was gone and a naked and bloody Legolas lay in the middle of the bare, little room on the hard, cold floor.

Quickly kneeling beside him, she felt for a pulse and found one although it was quite weak, then after looking at him closely and seeing the bruises and cuts that covered most of his body and head she stood and whirled on the jailer. Her right hand came up and there was a flash of bright, white light, after which the jailer found himself immobilized against the wall outside the cell. She slowly walked toward the frightened man and stared into his eyes with the jailer not having the will to look away.

"What in Mordor's unholy name did you do to him?"

"He was bad. I had to punish him."

"Does Ostara know you did this?"

The jailer lowered his eyes but otherwise remained silent and from that simple act, Anayah got her answer. She started to close her right hand into a fist and even though her hand was not touching him physically, he still began to have difficulty breathing as her ethereal touch started closing off his windpipe. Then the hand of another was laid on her shoulder and a soft voice spoke close to her ear.

"You will do your friend no good if you do this, Anayah. Do not kill this worthless piece of meat, just wipe his memory then leave him to me - please."

Closing her eyes then imagining the jailer's mind as a void from the moment she had whirled on him to the moment he next opened his eyes, she disconnected the light and looked at him as if that particular moment had just begun. The human stood in front of her dazedly blinking his eyes.

"I asked if there was a problem here. Jailer - answer me immediately!"

The jailer turned his head and looked at Greyfell.

"No sir, their ain't no problem - I was just letting the lady into the elf's accommodations."

"If there is no problem jailer, then why is the slave lying naked, bloody and unconscious inside his cell? What exactly did he do to deserve such treatment, especially when you know it is the High Chieftain's express order that he be brought back to health?"

The jailer mumbled and this time it was Greyfell's turn to slam the man up against the wall.

"What did he do? I asked you a simple question and I fully expect an immediate answer!"

"He wouldn't answer my questions - he won't talk."

The tall man tightened his hold on the front of the jailer's tunic.

"And for this you would go against your High Chieftain's wishes - because he wouldn't talk to you?"

He released his grip on the jailer then stepped back from the man.

"I want the cot put back in this room immediately then you are to go get water for cleaning as well as drinking, bandages, a full healer's kit, broth and whatever else the lady requests. You will then remove yourself to your station where you will remain. If I receive word that you harm this prisoner again, I promise you that you will never leave this Palace alive - on that you have my vow - now move!"

After the jailer had run down the hall, Greyfell turned to Anayah.

"Make plans to get him out of here as soon as you can - I fear for his life."

With that being said, he turned and disappeared down the hall.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Purduegirl**: Thank you very much for your review. I am still trying to figure out how I'm going to frame it! Everything that I go through, the writer's block, agonizing over what to write and how to write it, the stress of self-imposed deadlines that aren't going to work … after all these things, when I get a review like yours, well … all I can say is that it makes everything worthwhile. Hannon-le!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: No, Greyfell didn't cut his ears - he was born that way. One of the reasons that he wasn't accepted by the elves was because of his rounded ears. There is intolerance towards "differences" and I cannot believe that it was any different for the elves. Elrond didn't think all that highly of the race of men, mainly because of what Isildur had done. Being half-elven has been Greyfell's bane his whole life but just maybe he has at last found a kindred spirit in both Lord Elrond as well as Anayah.

When Greyfell talked about pain, it was the pain of having to hide his glow. Such an act runs contrary to an elf's nature and therefore it is psychologically painful to have to do it.

Why do they like to torture Elrohir more? Though many writers portray Elrohir as having a gentle nature, of being a gentle soul, and while this is probably a pretty accurate portrayal by fanfiction standards, I believe that by his gentle and reserved demeanor he is actually showing a great emotional strength. Bullies are not capable of looking beyond the surface - they don't look into a person's heart - and they often mistake softness for weakness. Elladan is the balance for he and Elrohir ,and possesses the more fiery temperament. Just remember that in everything there is duality - balance.

How can they tell them apart? Again, according to Fanfiction portrayals, the twins are identical and those who haven't known them for long have trouble telling them apart. It is in emotional displays that they show their differences.

I call this series of stories I am in the process of writing the Black Rider Chronicles and I'm glad you liked the appearance of the black riders. I think if somebody or something scared me like the compound guards were scared that I would probably have dropped dead on the spot.

Thank you for your review on this chapter as well as for the reviews you have done on Possession - you're the best!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Horsiegurl**: Yes, our favorite twins have been freed and their treatment has been avenged. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and it was also so nice to hear from you in the email. Any time … I sure hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	27. Stealth and Tenacity

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"_The old people say, everyone has a song to sing. This song is the reason we are on this earth. When we are doing what we came on this earth to do – teach me how to look into my heart."_

Chapter 27

Stealth and Tenacity

While she waited for the jailer to replace the cot as well as bring her what she needed to care for Legolas, Anayah took the time to carefully assess his condition. When she smoothed his hair back from his eyes then felt his forehead, she was alarmed to find his skin cold and clammy, an ill omen for his overall condition for it meant that the end was near. When checking for his pulse, she frowned then shook her head for it was extremely weak and slow – her friend was in shock and if her healer's instincts were accurate, he was beginning to let his despair wash away his will to go on.

After the jailer had walked up the darkened hallway after leaving the last of the supplies that Anayah had requested, she went about making Legolas more comfortable and seeing to his new injuries. It wasn't so much that the latest beating had created any life-threatening injuries as it was that his captivity had denied his true nature as a wood elf and what he needed both as himself and as a wood elf, to survive. For some time now, he had been kept in a cell in the dark and had not been able to breathe the fresh air of nature nor had he been able to look at the stars in the sky. Even that solace had been denied him and that fact in addition to the most recent beating by the jailer had almost completely destroyed his spirit – that part of him that kept him tethered to life. Legolas Thranduilion, Prince of Mirkwood, was dying.

After quickly seeing to her friend's wounds, she covered him with the clean blanket the jailer had brought at her request as well as her own cloak. Anayah then picked up his upper body and after scooting in behind him and wrapping her arms as tightly around him as she could, started whispering her message into his ear.

"I hope you know that I am not going to give up on you, Legolas Greenleaf, even if I must stand as witness to the very last beat of your heart, I vow to you on my honor, that I will go beyond even that in my attempt to get you to listen to reason. I will stand in the doorway of the Halls of Mandos and bar your entrance to that hallowed place with my own body if it means that I will have one more chance of convincing you to stay with those of us who hold you so very dear to our hearts. This is not the time for you to make your final journey, and I am going to do my best to make you see that – this I swear to you on Manwë's beard."

She gently caressed his head as she rocked him, desperately trying to soothe him and reach his bruised and dying spirit in the process.

"Legolas, I know that you are frightened and hurting and oh-so-very-tired of everything right now and I really can't blame you for feeling this way because if I had to endure what has been forced on you, then I too might do the same thing – I too might despair. In truth, I can't promise you that you will see the sun of a new day, but what I _can_ promise you is the _possibility_ that the sun will rise and with it will come new hope, and that, my friend, is all any of us have."

Anayah again checked his pulse and frowned when she found that it was even slower than before. Even his respirations were becoming shallower and slower as he slipped farther and farther away from a life that he had come to hate.

"But if you decide to make your final journey, my friend, then you are denying yourself the chance to experience many new and wonderful things – new challenges and possibilities – and you are denying your friends and family the chance to experience them with you. I realize that sounded really selfish, Legolas, but if you leave us, the sun will set on our hearts and that is something I don't know if any of us who care for you will be able to bear."

The natural color started to leave her friend's face and a sheen of cold sweat appeared on his brow, another sign that his time was ending. Anayah was almost desperate in her attempt to convince him to stay and had to make an extreme effort to keep her own tears from falling.

"If I cannot convince you to stay – if you really want to go – then I will understand, as will Estel, as will your Ada – but _only_ if this is truly what _you_ want. If your spirit tells you to go and that is the path you choose, then all of us will give you our blessing although I want you to understand this one thing, Legolas Greenleaf – I will not willingly let go of your hand. If I walk you to the border that lays between this life and the next and have not convinced you by that time, to stay with us, then I will open my hand, set you free and wish you well – with all the broken pieces of my heart."

Knowing that only one more option was available to her to try and save her friend's life, Anayah closed her eyes and began to share some of her own elven life force with the dying elf she was holding in her arms. If anyone had come upon the two at that moment, they would have witnessed the appearance of a golden elven light that reached out and completely enveloped the two occupants of the cell.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

To the untrained eye, the orchard across the broad path from the slave barracks that Aragorn and Halgar were forced to call home, was dark and empty. To one who knew what to look for, however, the presence of the two big elves would have been evident. Súrion and Saeros, the two Stealth Specialists of Anayah's Thurin Tirith Guard, stood beneath one of the fruit trees, seeming almost a part of the tree's shadow, as the two watched the barracks.

They had witnessed the changing of shifts – one group of slaves coming home from the quarry and another group of slaves walking to the quarry to begin their shift. When the two elves saw Aragorn, Halgar as well as the large human the twins had told them about, they knew the time to contact Aragorn was upon them.

Súrion finished putting on the camouflage face paint that would help him blend in to his surroundings then turned to the elf standing beside him.

"I shouldn't have any problems getting in and out but just in case, give me until the shadows of the fence compound reaches the path then come and find out what is wrong."

After receiving a nod from his Unit partner, Súrion started making his way towards the barracks. Saeros watched the Silvan Guard closely as well as the surrounding area, ever ready to warn his friend of danger.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn had just finished his evening meal and was reaching for the cup that held his allotment of tea when an extremely large pair of arms came around him from behind and prevented him from moving while a hand covered his mouth, effectively preventing him from crying out as well. Then, a soft, quiet voice whispered in his ear.

"Be at peace, Ranger, for it is only I, Súrion. Quietly call your friends to you."

Without turning to look at the Silvan Guard, Aragorn caught the attention of both Halgar and Lothur and waved the two to come to him then seated themselves on either side of him and with their backs to the window. When Súrion emerged from the shadows, the two jumped, but to their credit, did not cry out for the two had not seen him sitting in the shadows cast by the window even though he had been virtually in front of all of them. After he had been introduced, they waited for him to tell the reason for his visit.

"The twins ran into difficulties after they left you Strider."

When he saw Aragorn stiffen, he laid a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder before he quickly continued.

"Don't worry yourself overmuch for them for they have been liberated and are back in camp recovering from their ordeal."

"Who are you talking to?"

All three humans jumped for they had not heard the barracks guard approaching them but when all three looked around them, as well as to where the Silvan Guard had previously been sitting, they saw that he was gone.

"We have just been talking among ourselves, Master Guard." Halgar motioned to the area around them. "As you can see, there is nobody else here."

The guard shifted nervously from foot to foot and looked around the area and even went as far as to look behind where the three were sitting. He glared at the three.

"I know I heard another voice. The three of you had better not be trying to pull something on me or I swear you will be working double shifts for a month!"

With nothing further to say, and after glaring at the three men one last time, the guard turned on his heel and stomped away angrily. After he had gone, there was a collective sigh of relief and after thinking about it a minute in silence, Halgar visibly shivered.

"Well, that was a once in a lifetime experience. I knew elves were naturally stealthy, but we were talking to him one second and then he was just … gone! That is one sneaky elf!"

"Thank you!"

The voice spoke right next to his ear causing Halgar to jump and clamp a hand over his own mouth to stifle the small girly-scream that threatened to come out of it. The three men slightly turned to see a smiling Súrion once more sitting behind them. Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head. Then Súrion once more turned serious.

"Strider, your sister pledges her support and after listening to what the twins had to say, has begun to gather current logistical information for you. She says that she will get you anything you need although it is her strong advice that you leave these barracks and return to the camp."

The big Silvan Guard was quick to notice the look of stubbornness that fell over the young Ranger's face.

"Ok. I will relay your wishes to her."

Lothur leaned a little closer to Súrion when he spoke.

"Our communication network is in place and each barracks Captain will soon know then relay to us how many slaves in a particular place can be trusted and who will be willing to either fight or contribute in some other fashion to our cause. We will soon know numbers – how many archers, foot warriors, spear, sword and ground support warriors that will be willing to fight for their freedom."

Aragorn nodded his approval.

"I will want to meet the Captains – even if only briefly – so that I may let them know, in person, that our pledge of support is a valid one."

Lothur nodded.

"As you wish – I will arrange that for you."

The big human took a drink of water from his flask before he continued.

"There are three armories and each of these has a surplus weapons room that is full of old and surplus weapons. These rooms have a back service door, which is locked, from the inside and nobody ever goes into them. Someone is going to have to get inside the armories and unlock the doors – if you can do this, the slaves will do the rest – will remove the weapons and store them without anybody being the wiser and until someone can get them out of Hoth."

Súrion nodded his head in acknowledgement of this information.

"Just remember that you don't want to show your hand to the military of Hoth too soon."

He laid a hand of encouragement on each of the humans' shoulders.

"I have to go, but if you have a need – anything at all – set a drinking cup, upside down, on the window sill and we will soon be here."

The Guard slightly shifted his position then pointed to the doorway.

"Who's that?"

All three heads snapped around to peer in the direction the elf was pointing but not seeing anything they turned back.

"There's nobody …"

Halgar's voice trailed off when he saw that the elf was gone and he shivered as he turned to his friends and rolled his eyes.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan looked to where the twins were sleeping on their palettes a few feet away from the fire but when he saw they were still resting, he turned his attention back to the mesmerizing flames. There was so much that needed to be done before they could all go home and it was his fervent prayer that _all_ the Valar watch over them and keep them safe until they could leave. He sighed deeply because his heart was telling him that before it was all over, they would all face perils that would change them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal but when he leapt to his feet with his hand on his sword and turned towards where the sound had come from, he started roaring with laughter. He quickly wiped the smile off his face when he saw Elladan shooting a righteous rendition of the "Look of Doom" at him. He took his hand away from his sword as he slowly walked to where the recently frightened eldest twin and an equally shocked Elrohir were now sitting upright on their palettes.

"Lord Elladan, don't tell me you have never once in your long years woken up to see a beautiful woman looking back at you!"

Rahan had to work hard at keeping the smile off his face.

"Captain Rahan, to answer your question, there have been many times that I have woken to see who I had at first thought was a Valar looking back at me for such was their beauty to behold. I can tell you with certainty, however, that none of these women, elf maiden or human, _ever_ had a body covered with dust and dirt, four legs and extremely bad breath."

Having gotten over his original scare, Elladan finally broke out laughing, followed closely by Elrohir who had only not laughed in the first place because he hadn't wanted his brother to hurt him.

"Hiril, you pretty lady. What has befallen you that you should be in this condition?"

Elladan got to his feet, wincing in pain as he did so, then proceeded to caress the mare's dusty head and kiss her on her nose. Rahan walked up to them with the appropriate grooming materials and a suitably luscious apple.

"Isn't this your father's mare?" The Guard asked.

"Yes, Rahan, she does indeed belong to my father and is the mare that Estel rode here when he came in search of Legolas."

He checked her over carefully but other than a saddle that was almost upside down and herself being dusty with bits of forest debris all over her, seemed to be in excellent condition.

"It seems that she has faithfully hidden herself as her rider asked her to and since she thinks that she has waited too long, has come to seek our aid."

"Indeed, Captain. Now, shall we all see to this faithful lady's needs?"

The three of them then turned to the mare to groom, feed her, and settle her in with the rest of the horses.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah still sat holding her friend in her arms and still continued to share her elven energy with him. Throughout the long hours of the night, here had been no sign that his condition was improving but even so, she was not giving up and continued to hold him and gently rock him. It was her sincerest hope that on some level of consciousness he knew that there was someone near who cared and from that caring could derive a small measure of hope.

She was startled out of what she was doing when she felt a hand on the side of her face and when she looked down, saw the sapphire eyes of the Prince looking back at her. After wiping a tear off her own cheek she bent over and kissed Legolas on the forehead.

"Welcome back, my Prince."

Legolas frowned before he answered her.

"Manwë doesn't have a beard."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

I got an anonymous review from someone named Tracey who felt my whole story was "pathetic and overblown – including the bad guys." She also called my OC a Darth Vader. Please refer to the explanation of elven magic that is farther down this page.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Tracy**: I was thinking of many ways to respond to you, but I have more important things to do than responding to a confrontational junkie. What I can't understand is why it took you 26 chapters to figure out that you didn't like the story. Your bad manners were amusing for about 5 seconds but since I have other things to do and since you are hiding behind your _anonymous review_ so I cannot respond to you privately, I will leave you with two thoughts. First, if you truly loved Tolkien and had studied his works at all, you would know that my "bad guys," the Wainriders, as well as their war chariots, _are_ cannon. Second, I will give you my most favorite and beloved toll free telephone number along with the admonishment that this is _my_ story, not yours, and therefore does not have to be written to your specifications – and it is AU. Here is that telephone number. 1-800-WHO-CARES. Have a nice day!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nana halfelven**: You're my heart girl! I thank you for your support and your wisdom in this matter and to that end have included your review:

Ah, an opportunity to "review the reviewer"... I think "anonymous Tracey" must miss a lot. Go back to the beginning of the series and read BETWEEN the lines, dear, and THEN tell us what you think...

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**linuvial greenleaf**: You are my right arm! Rowr! Go my little pit bull … go! Thanks for your support and encouragement! By the way, my book, _Morgoth's Ring_, came into the bookstore today. That makes either 12 or 13 of Tolkien's books that I have. I still want to get, _The Road Goes Ever On_, _The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien, The War of the Jewels, _and _The Peoples of Middle Earth_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: I missed you but am so happy that you are back! You're in college aren't you? I forget if I've asked you that or not. Well, anyway, clap, clap, clap – that's **_three_** claps on the back – just for you! Deadlines, even self-imposed ones, are a pain in the you-know-what – this I know from personal experience!

Sorry about the gross out … I did warn you though! (Heeheehee!) It wasn't really so much that the twins were saved by a girl but that they were saved and avenged by someone who cared about her brothers, foster or not, and didn't want to see them hurt anymore. Besides, she was not alone but had all four of her Guards with her although she would have done the same thing if the Guards had _not_ been with her.

Greyfell already knows that she can take care of herself because he saw her hold her own with the Palace guards the night the B stabbed Legolas in his hand and leg – plus Anayah knocked Greyfell on his caboose twice in the forest.

Hope you get some rest and hope you continue to enjoy the story.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: You didn't want the chapter to end - that was so nice of you to say … well here's another chapter for you and although part of it might be kind of sad, I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for the review! 8-)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Horsiegurl**: I'm very happy that you are still enjoying the story. There is a lot more excitement to come so stick around! I enjoyed hearing from you and look forward to your next review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: I just finished watching the movie AVP (Alien versus Predator) for about the 5th time and every time I see one of the Aliens dribbling that sticky drool all over the place I think of Anayah telling the twins they would feel like warg spit! I know this next comment is kind of off the wall but bear with me … Remember in Lion King where the hyena was telling how the mere mention of the name Mufasa (I don't know if that is spelled correctly – sorry!) made her shiver. E.g. Mufasa Well, I think of the twins, warg spit and one of the Aliens all in the same room and …. Mufasa. I think I have had FAR too much caffeine, too many cookies and have been cyber-hanging around Linuvial Greenleaf for far too long – she is rubbing off on me!

Well, the twins are out of the thick of things for a bit and I don't want to give away what's going to happen in this story so my lips are zipped. I'm not telling just in case you are like me and read the reply to your review before you read the story.

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reviewing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Orontelmi**: I thank you so much for your kind words and it also makes me happy that you acknowledge that the story does have depth, something that some readers don't seem interested in looking for or acknowledging.

About Anayah erasing the jailer's memory … No, you did not miss anything – let me explain, although I will remind you that this story is AU.

Everyone knows that elven magic did exist. The three great rings of the elves, Vilya, Nenya and Narya which were forged by Celebrimbor, are an example of magic's existence as well as its use. Then there are the Silmarils forged by Fëanor and which caught the light of the two trees of Valinor _inside_ of them and the palantíri which were also created by Fëanor. There is also evidence of magic when Galadriel sent a white mist to rejuvenate and protect Eorl and his people during his great ride north when they rode to the aid of Gondor. I wish to point out at this time, not to you, but to those who poo-poo the idea of empowered women in _any_ LOTR story … Galadriel was an extremely powerful elf, capable of doing magic. Although Tolkien said, in _Unfinished Tales_ that Galadriel was incapable of punitive actions, I wish to point out, and I forget what book I read this in, that it was Galadriel, herself, who brought down the walls of Dol Guldur during the War of the Rings.

Anayah is not only an elf but she also carries the blood of the divine within her, the blood of the Maiar, and it doesn't matter that she is only half-elven or that her Maia ancestress, Melian, was many generations removed. It is all a matter of genetics. It is a proven, scientific fact that certain genetic traits can show up many generations later which is what is happening to Anayah. She doesn't like using magic but will use it in extreme circumstances such as the room shaking the night Legolas was stabbed in the hand and leg by the Wainrider leader. In this case, it was purely instinct. How Greyfell knew to tell her what to do about the jailer will be explained later in the story.

Although Anayah is not an Istar, which is an Order, not another race of beings, Gandalf has tutored her in the use of some basic magical spells, hoping to channel her talents towards good and he has taught her that with power comes the great responsibility to use that power wisely – which she would prefer not to use at all because of the moral dilemmas involved.

The Istar Order were forbidden by the Valar _to reveal themselves in forms of majesty, or to seek to rule the wills of Men or Elves by open display of power._ Anayah knows this and even though she knows she is not Istar, still feels a deep responsibility to not use her magic in case it should be seen as a defiance of the law set down for the Istar. She is young and with the years will come the wisdom to know when she should or should not use her magic.

I know I have probably talked your ear off but I hope you understand a little bit more about how and why Anayah possesses the power to perform magic. Some things were just not meant to be fully understood. In closing:

A phrase used by the title character in the play Hamlet, by William Shakespeare … Hamlet suggests that human knowledge is limited: There are more things in heaven and Earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy science.

Thank you very much for your review. If you have any further questions, just let me know.


	28. Time To Go

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_There is never a better measure of what a person is than what he does when he is absolutely free to choose.  
· William M. Bulger ·_

Chapter 28

Time To Go

The tunnel system beneath the city of Hoth was silent; its dark, dank passages rendering an aura of patient and restrained attentiveness as it listened to the life that went on over its head. Though the air was breathable and the temperature not uncomfortable, still, no being who chose to walk through the tunnels would also choose to linger there for the tunnels were not the most welcoming of places. It had been said, and apparently not without justification, that the saddened spirits who had come to Hoth and had never left - had never left - even after their souls and mortal bodies had been parted for eternity.

The sound of quiet footsteps interrupted the natural silence and soon the flickering of torches could be seen dancing on the walls as the beings carrying those torches quietly made their way through the winding passages. Subdued voices could be heard as the humans talked to each other, quietly sharing the information they had gathered from their meeting with the other Captains of the rebellion.

"These people have long yearned for their freedom, Strider, and all they needed to bring their wishes to life - to inspire their hearts to action - was a leader, one who would be willing to lead them and guide them - one who could inspire hope where there was none before."

Aragorn looked at the big man walking on his left.

"But you are a leader, Lothur, and more capable than most. Why is it that you do not lead them?"

Lothur smiled sadly.

"I was a soldier, Strider - nothing more - not a leader but a destroyer."

Halgar frowned before he laid a hand on Lothur's shoulder.

"Why have you not left Hoth then, Lothur, especially if the place holds only bitter memories for you? Why do you stay when there are none capable of standing between you and the fresh air of your freedom?"

Lothur was silent for some moments before he finally sighed then answered.

"Those who serve Ostara are called upon to do things that run contrary to the nature of good men. However, not all those who serve our High Chieftain were, or are, loyal to her and these few who exist within her own ranks, do what they can to ease the burden of the slaves. Once, long ago, I tried to do more than I should have for the slaves and was caught and sent to the quarry. Now I stay to help others not only because they need the help but also because I have experienced both worlds, as both soldier and slave, and know the horrors that are inflicted upon them every day they draw breath and as they suffer the lashes of their cruel masters. I do what I can to undo what that cold-hearted bitch up in the Palace has done to these people."

Aragorn, Halgar and Lothur walked in silence for a time and both Aragorn and Halgar, new to the system of underground passageways, looked around them at the tunnels that snaked this way and that and branched off at odd degrees and angles. Not all the tunnels were natural and it was sweat and blood as well as the hands of many slaves that had carved many of the tunnels over the millennia. It was easy for the two to see where a person, unfamiliar to the tunnels could easily get lost.

Halgar looked around him uneasily.

"Has anybody ever gotten lost in here and died?"

"Halgar!"

"Seriously, Strider - I think it would be easy to do."

Lothur laughed at the wide-eyed innocent look on the man's face.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The three had walked in silence for a time when Aragorn suddenly stopped and after peering at a nearby doorway and the wall beside it, pointed as he turned to Lothur.

"What does this mark mean?"

Halgar walked up to the wall, running his fingers lightly over the faint marking on the wall that he had just noticed.

"What is that?" Halgar was puzzled and tried looking at the mark from different angles and distances.

Lothur nodded his head in approval.

"I was wondering when the two of you were going to notice the markings."

He brushed his hand lightly over the pictogram, carefully removing the accumulation of dust.

"The mark is always a crude drawing of a tree and when you see it at the entrance of a tunnel means that the tunnel leads to an exit. Three branches on the tree means it exits outside of the city but only two means that it exits within and is therefore inherently dangerous, for those who use that exit are always in danger of exposure upon their exit."

They sat on their heels, resting before they finished their journey, each of them drinking deeply of the cool water from the flask they carried, then after some moments of silence, rose to their feet and once more continued onward. Fifteen minutes later, Lothur looked through the crack in the door that led to the lean-to shelter and when he saw nobody in the compound, pushed aside the barrier then walked outside. Aragorn suddenly froze and let his chin drop to his chest in frustration.

"I left my water flask at the last place we rested." He waved his companions on. "You two go on ahead. I will go retrieve my flask then meet you inside."

Nodding, Lothur, followed by Halgar, turned and walked inside their barracks.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn ran and so it didn't take him long before he had reached where he and the others had sat on their heels and rested. Quickly looking around the area and seeing his flask sitting propped up against the tunnel wall, he grabbed it then ran for the exit. He had just replaced the door of the lean-to and turned when something heavy came in contact with his head causing him to drop to his knees on the ground where he remained still, waiting for the ringing in his ears to stop and for his vision to clear.

A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet. The barracks guard was glaring at him from a mere foot away.

"Now are you going to tell me what you are doing out here?"

The guard grew even more angry when Aragorn didn't answer him.

"When you are asked a question, slave, you are expected to give a truthful answer. Now what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Aragorn continued to stare back at the guard defiantly. Shoving the ranger away from him, the sadistic guard once more swung his club and this time, when it came in contact with the dazed man's chest, it drove the air from his lungs and knocked him backwards and into the side of the lean-to. When he finally landed on the ground, he was breathless and his chest was on fire.

The guard then lost his temper and started to brutally kick the downed man anywhere he could - head, ribs, hips, stomach or arms. Finally, after it seemed his rage was at last spent, he took a step backwards and looked at the unconscious and bloody man laying face first on the ground at his feet. Starting to feel guilty for having gone too far with his punishment, he looked around him to see if anyone had witnessed what he had done and saw nobody in the immediate vicinity. He knew he had surpassed, by far, the expected and necessary punishment, and also knew that somehow he would have to clean this mess up himself - he truly felt that there was only one option left.

He nodded his head - he would say that he had caught the slave trying to escape and had to stop him - again he nodded, satisfied with his own plan. Setting his feet apart for balance, he grabbed the handle of the club with both hands and started to raise it over his head one last time, then after taking a deep breath, he began his downward swing. There was the sound like a mellon shattering and the guard's eyes opened wide.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After Rahan and the twins had groomed the mare until her coat shone with new life, he led her to where the other horses were tethered then smiled. From the nickering that the horses were all doing back and forth, he guessed that Lady Hiril was probably telling all of them all about her latest adventure. Shaking his head, the Captain made his way back to the fire and knelt beside it then took two cups and proceeded to prepare the pain medicine and antibiotic tea for Elladan and Elrohir.

At first, the two looked like they wanted to refuse the medicine but after mere moments, took the cups and drank the tea without further complaint. Somehow, the two had gotten the impression that the big 6'6" Captain wasn't too intimidated by their pouting and identical glaring looks.

Rahan chuckled to himself as he walked back to the fire. He would rather face Sauron, while naked, unarmed and in the middle of a winter blizzard, than face one petite she-elf if she found out that he had not made the twins take their medicine. He rinsed the cups out then once more sat down beside the fire.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Palace was still quiet and true to the orders he had been given, the guard had not bothered the two occupants of the last cell in the cell block. Anayah continued to hold her friend and for the moment, as he tried to get his bearings, Legolas took comfort from that act. Finally, with tear-filled eyes, he looked up at her and gently touched the side of her face with the tips of his fingers.

"I want to go home - I don't like it here."

Anayah leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"You have endured much, my friend, but I must ask you to be patient for at least another day - two at the most - for it will take me that long to get you out of here safely. Do you think you can hold on for that long?"

When the Prince looked away from her and she saw a tear streak its way down his cheek, she did the only thing she could think of - she brought up the subject of Aragorn.

"Estel was told that you were dead, Legolas. It was a cruel joke played on him by the compound as well as the quarry guards and when the twins told him differently …"

"The twins are here as well?"

She smiled as she brushed some hair out of his eyes that had fallen there when he had turned his head to look at her.

"Yes, those two rascals are here and in fact, Elrohir saved my life using an exploding firework he had been saving for a prank. Anyway, Estel was fading from his grief but when he found out that you were alive, that knowledge gave him new hope and the strength to go on. Can you do the same for him - find a measure of strength just for him? I could not bear it if I were to lose you both."

As Anayah continued to look into his eyes, she saw the spark that was his spirit slowly coming back to him, even though he was still physically as well as emotionally weak. The thought of being reunited with the brother of his heart would give him an added measure of strength - he would continue - she knew this and was glad. She sighed and brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Legolas, dawn is fast approaching so I must leave you for a time. I do want you to know however, that the next time you see me, I will have come to take you home."

Legolas nodded and even though he was afraid of being alone, he knew that he had to let things progress in their own way and in their own time. Anayah rose from the bed and after kissing him lightly on the cheek, drew the hood of her cloak up over her head then quietly left the cell.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Leaving through one of the doors in the kitchen, Anayah made it all the way to where Semoro was waiting for her with their horses before her knees finally almost gave out on her. Though he caught her and wasn't too obvious in his concern - which she was grateful for - the Guard knew right away what she had done for as she had been walking toward him, he had noticed that her glow had been substantially reduced. However, he felt that the present was not the right time to talk to her about what had happened and so, helping her mount her horse and after he leaped into the saddle of his own horse, the two of them began their ride back to their camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The barracks guard stared ahead of him with a surprised look on his face but after the second impact, he dropped the club then quickly followed it to the ground. If the truth were to be known, the sadistic human was probably already dead before the second time the large rock Halgar was holding in his hand had hit him in the back of the head.

Halgar stood frozen in place still holding the bloody rock in his hand and trembling. Then Lothur appeared at his side and after gently taking the large rock from the man and tossing it aside, he sat him down and wiped the splattered blood off his face. After making sure that he had suffered no injury, the big man then turned to Aragorn.

Feeling for a pulse under the man's jaw line, Lothur sighed with relief when he found it. The young Ranger's condition was not good and he would need immediate care, but at least the Valar had been looking after him and had saved him from a needless death. He put a hand on his own forehead as he thought, then looking around him, he realized what had to be done and whether Strider would approve of it or not. Rising to his feet he paused in front of Halgar and after kneeling in front of him, put a hand on the side of his face.

"Are you going to be ok?" When Halgar nodded, he continued. "I have to go talk to the barracks Captain for a few moments then I will return. Until I come back, I want you to watch Strider. Can you do this?"

Halgar nodded silently.

Lothur once more rose to his feet and hurried inside the barracks and after just a few moments, he returned with Halgar's pack, water flasks, blankets and cloaks. Then, after picking Aragorn up and making sure Halgar was following him, the three walked through the concealed door of the lean-to and disappeared into the darkness of the tunnels.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and Súrion were sitting beside the fire, quietly talking when they heard the sound of approaching horses. Both Guards were instantly alert, and turned to face the approaching riders, hands on the hilt of their swords, prepared to draw their weapons in an instant although both relaxed when they saw that it was only Anayah and Semoro returning from the Palace. Rahan frowned when he saw the dark circles under Anayah's eyes for she appeared to be almost asleep in the saddle. He was almost sure of it when he saw Elias step sideways to keep his rider from falling to the ground.

When he looked at his brother, Semoro only gave a slight shake of his head, indicating that questions and explanations would best be left for later. The Captain was standing close enough to Elias so that if Anayah did fall, he would be close enough to catch her.

Anayah was just about to step out of the stirrups when the sound of a galloping horse caught everyone's attention including the twins who had both gotten quickly to their feet, their swords in their hands and ready to meet whoever was approaching. It was Saeros, the Guard who had been keeping watch from the orchard across across the road from the barracks where Aragorn and his friends were being held captive. When the elf arrived, Rahan laid a calming hand on his mare's headstall as she almost reared in her haste to stop in front of the elves. Anayah was instantly by her shoulder looking up at Saeros.

"What is it, Saeros?"

"I got the signal that your brother needed help and when I went to the rendezvous point, the Captain of Estel's barracks met me with some disturbing news. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but earlier this night, he was almost beat to death by one of the barracks guards and although he is alive, his condition is grave. The one called Lothur said it was time to get him out of there whether he wants to go or not. We are to meet a guide on the outskirts of Hoth who will take us to the place where the three will be exiting the tunnels. It is my recommendation that we leave as quickly as possible."

Anayah laid a hand on the elf's knee.

"Thank you Saeros. If you wish, you may stay here in camp and rest while we go to extract my brother and his two friends."

Saeros just shook his head and smiled.

"My Lady, we are a team and as such we stay together and go to whatever end - as a team."

Anayah touched her forehead then turned and almost walked face first into Elias who was standing directly behind her and who was just as ready as everybody else to go do what had to be done. Shaking her head in amusement at his eagerness, she took the knee the stallion offered her then leapt lightly into the saddle. After touching gloves, the elves turned and galloped in the direction of Hoth - for they had a brother to save.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lothur, who was carrying the unconscious Ranger, and Halgar had traveled some distance down the tunnels when Lothur finally called for a rest. Still having not said a word since they had entered the tunnel, Lothur was afraid that the man would collapse before the reached the tunnel's exit. He need not have worried for the moment he laid Aragorn's body on the ground, Halgar was instantly beside his friend, doing what he could to make him more comfortable until his injuries could be tended properly. Suddenly he paused and for a moment closed his eyes. Lothur was just about to ask what the problem was when Halgar leaped to his feet and staggered a few feet in the direction they had just come from and emptied the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

When he finally turned back to where Lothur was kneeling beside Aragorn, he blushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about such a public display of nerves, Lothur. It's just that I have killed nothing before except for an Uruk Hai once and whatever was needed for dinner. I'm afraid that killing one of my own kind is a bit unnerving."

Lothur nodded in understanding then handed Halgar the water flask. The man poured a small amount of water in the cupped palm of his hand and after getting it into his mouth, rinsed then spit. Turning back to his friends he knelt and once more began to take care of Aragorn and when he felt Lothur's eyes on him he looked up and smiled.

"Yes?"

Lothur cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I underestimated you, my friend, and for that I apologize, for I thought your spirit to be too gentle to allow you to do what a warrior ought to although I see now that I was wrong. You are not only a warrior but a good friend, for only a friend would forego what his own nature told him to do just to go to a friend's aid - young Strider will long remember what you did for him."

Halgar smiled at him.

"Then help me get my friend back to his family."

With a nod, Lothur once more picked Aragorn up and together they continued on towards the exit.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Karone Evertree: Another caffeine addict - so am I - and yes, you can get caffeine withdrawal headaches but after you take a "bite of the dog that bit you" the headache usually goes away. I have always had a tendency to get "squirrelly" the more tired I get and so seeing the Alien from the movie when I thought of the twins is actually pretty normal especially for how tired I was. Uhm … need a shield for the drool from the alien? How about a bib … poor alien creature.

Yeppers … Anayah is a tenacious type of friend. She will go to whatever ends are necessary to help or protect her family and friends and not just because it is her job but because that is what her heart tells her to do.

About Manwë's beard … we can talk to our friends for an hour and sometimes it is the one off-the-wall statement we make that they will remember first. But, at least Legolas has decided to stay.

Thank you for your review and also thanks for reading Possession.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Thank you for your support. You would think that as old as I am and as long as I have been writing that something like that wouldn't bother me. It didn't hurt my feelings but I did feel anger and I guess that was because I once raised three unruly children that would have made her look like a saint - no wonder I have a little temper on me! No writer can go through their professional life without offending someone along the way. Flamers usually don't bother me - usually. But on that particular day I had an attitude from Mordor - and so I went ballistic. Now what would bother me is if Stephen King, Dean Koontz or someone like that flamed me - then I would probably cry. 8-(

Yeppers, Fanfic was down almost 2 days. At least I got my story posted before it crashed!

Thanks for the review - I always love hearing from you!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

nanahalfelven: I think I really laughed hard when Brego was smooching Aragorn because if you look close at Aragorn's face you can see smoochy-goobers. The horse probably snorted on him before he smooched. Poor Hiril … she was by herself for that whole time because she was doing what her rider told her to do. But eventually she said that enough was enough so she found the twins and asked them to help her.

Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Orontelmi: You're welcome. I have always been a believer in sharing what I learn with others - especially about Tolkien! Some people don't have time to do as much reading as I do because they have school, family, jobs or just don't want to, so if I can help by sharing either insights or facts then that is a good thing and makes me happy. I have all but about 3 or 4 of Tolkien's books then I found a huge hard back book on Sindarin which I'll have to pawn all my grandchildren before I have enough money to get it so I pretty much have a handle on Tolkien's world - and learn new things every day.

No, the Prince did not die, although it was close. What will happen in the future? Let's just say … he's not out of the Palace yet.

Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

kukumalu: Pardon me for sounding like an idiot but when you say "university" do you mean the equivalent of Graduate School? Are you going to be studying for your Masters Degree? In what subject? I do wish you well.

I am glad that you like Halgar. He certainly proves the old saying that dynamite comes in small packages. He is not a terribly large man compared to some of my other characters, but what he has going on in his head and in his heart, more than makes up for his lack of size.

The Thurin Tirith Guards, by nature of what they do, are required to pass minimum requirements for size - 6'2" being the shortest they can be. The largest of my Guards is the Captain who is 6'6" and weighs 450 lbs. - not an elf you would want to get mad at you. Much is required of them after they take an oath to serve and protect a "Charge," to this end, they are highly trained. They are not invincible but because of their size, stamina and training, are capable of things most other elves are not, and that is why a lot of people are surprised at how, like you said, "agile and stealthy" they can be.

Poor Hiril … she just went to somebody she knew for help. But can you imagine waking up and the first thing you see about three inches away from your eyes are the nostrils of a horse? I would have squealed as well.

I am glad that you are still enjoying the story - thank you so much for the review.


	29. One Down, One To Go

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Few things can help an individual more than to place responsibility on him, and to let him know that you trust him.  
)(-Anonymous-)(_

Chapter 29

One Down, One to Go

Though seven elves and the lone horse rode at a fast gallop through the forest, none but another elf would have noticed their passing. The horses, partnered as they were to the elves who rode them, knew without prompting to run lightly, and that fact coupled with the additional assistance from the trees and other forest vegetation, made for a swift and silent journey.

Each rider was silent, thinking on the task that lay before them. A brother was coming home to them and even though severely injured, at least he would be assured of quality care – no more living and working in uncertainty and despair as well as under the cruel lash of a demanding master. Aragorn would be free once more – and the time for retribution for the treatment received at the hands of his cruel and sadistic keepers would come - in the very near future.

With determined looks and attitudes, the seven riders rode toward the edge of the forest to rendezvous with the human that would guide them to the entrance of the tunnel where they would meet Aragorn and his two friends. When Anayah finally glimpsed the waiting human through the trees, she held up her hand and signaled for a full stop. Rahan rode up until his stallion, Loki, was next to Anayah's Elias.

Using the sign language they employed during battle as well as in all situations that called for stealth, she told Rahan to have the others stay hidden while the two of them met with the human and after Rahan had relayed her orders, the other five riders concealed themselves. Riding forward, Anayah politely cleared her throat and even though she had given the human ample warning that they were approaching, he still jumped and spun around, holding a hand over his heart. Anayah smiled.

"My apologies for startling you, Master Human." She inclined her head gracefully then nodded toward her Captain. "This is Captain Rahan, my second."

As the human looked at each of them closely, Anayah could almost guess what he was thinking. Though there was no hint of any negativity in either the man's glance or demeanor, she guessed that this was probably the first time the man had ever seen an elf. Finally, with his curiosity having apparently been satisfied, he then surprised them all as he touched his forehead in respect and slightly bowed his head and though she showed no outward sign of it, Anayah was surprised.

"Welcome, Firstborn. My name is Aglarion and it is my pleasure to meet you and guide you to your destination."

"I believe the pleasure is mine Aglarion, for not only do you carry a Firstborn name but you are familiar with the greeting courtesies. May I ask how this is so?"

"My parents had a dear friend who was one of the Eldar and named me after him. The elf blessed my birth then sailed into the West not long afterward."

Anayah nodded.

"Well, your courtesy is much appreciated as well as refreshing. Now if you would be so kind as to climb aboard my Captain's horse, we should be off."

The man's eyes widened as he looked at Loki who was looking back at the human with interest and perhaps just a hint of mirth.

"Ride?" He looked at Loki again. "On him?"

Sensing his fearfulness, the stallion walked forward and gently nuzzled the man's neck. Finally Aglarion reached up and tentatively petted the stallion's velvety nose and when he discovered that his hand had not burst into flames nor had the animal bitten it off and swallowed it whole, he seemed to relax. Sensing that the man had overcome his fearfulness for the moment, she proposed that they be off and after Rahan had put the man behind him on the horse and after Anayah had signaled the others to rejoin them, they all continued their journey.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aglarion directed the elves through the forest on well-hidden paths and after about an hour of steady riding they finally found themselves on the western border of an orchard. They all came to a stop.

"Well this is where I must take my leave of you, my Lady."

As he started to swing his right leg over the horse's back, he found his movements stopped when the Captain grabbed his leg with one of his big hands and held tight. Aglarion looked at Anayah questioningly.

"My apologies, Master Aglarion but I am afraid that I must insist that you stay with us until our business is concluded for no matter that my heart tells me to release you, my logic tells me that I can not give you a chance to betray us whether such betrayal is caused by an intentional act or an innocent one. I do hope you understand."

Aglarion settled himself back on Loki's back.

"As you wish, my Lady. I take no offense."

She smiled at the human before she turned to the others.

"Just before we get to the entrance I want standard deployment – Elladan and Elrohir, I want you two to glue yourselves to Saeros and Súrion and follow their lead. Depending on Estel's condition, I may need you, so be ready to come to me with the med kits if I call. Rahan I want you with me – stand back but stay within striking distance for although I don't foresee a problem, I still want to be prepared."

After Rahan nodded, they slowly began making their way through the orchard towards the westernmost tunnel entrance. At the edge of the orchard, while Anayah and Rahan dismounted and buckled on their swords, Semoro rode up beside Aglarion.

"Master Aglarion, this is Semoro, my Captain's second. He will see to your welfare until we are finished with what we have come to do. Please do exactly as he says. Rahan … shall we?"

Nodding to his Commander, the two stepped out of concealment and began walking toward the tunnel and even though they saw nobody standing at the entrance, both elves knew that they were being closely watched. Anayah snugged her gloves a little tighter onto her hand and loosened her sword in the scabbard. She and Rahan stayed a comfortable distance away from the entrance to the tunnel hoping that by doing so, those inside would feel less threatened.

Finally, the vegetation-covered entrance began to open slowly and a tall human carefully emerged from the shadows behind it. He stood looking at the two elves for some moments, then apparently satisfied that they posed no immediate threat, he took a couple of steps in their direction. In turn, Anayah walked forward while Rahan stayed behind. She stopped about ten feet away from the big man when he held up his hand, signaling that she should come no further.

Anayah touched her heart in greeting.

"Greetings, Master Human. I am Anayah Dúnedhel, sister to Strider. I have come to take my brother home."

The man looked at her for a moment before he responded.

"You are his sister? How can this be, for you are Eldar and he is not?"

Anayah kept smiling although Lothur noted that the expression in her eyes had hardened. Still, he had to be sure for he was determined not to put Strider into anyone's custody if there was the slightest doubt as to their identity.

"I assure you that I am Strider's sister. Now, if you don't mind, I would like for you to bring my brother out so that I can examine him and tend his injuries."

"My sincerest apologies, my Lady, but I must be sure that I am not putting my friend into the hands of an enemy."

Although outwardly Rahan remained calm, his heart clenched for he knew the best way to get on Anayah's bad side was to issue a challenge as the human had just done. Mentally, he was praying to _all_ the Valar to keep her from doing something that could not be undone later.

Anayah walked forward until she was only about five feet away. Making a show of once more snugging on her gloves, she sighed.

"Master Human, I think you will agree that up until this point I have been both polite and non-threatening. However, that fact may change in the next few moments for I am giving you until I count to ten and if you have not given my brother to me by that time, I will unsheathe my sword and will proceed to hurt you in ways that will make even your mother cringe. Do we understand each other?"

Lothur's eyes narrowed for he truly did not know if she was telling the truth or not. There was no mistaking or ignoring the aura of power and danger that was emanating from the she-elf and something in his heart told him that she was very capable of carrying out her threat. Still … When the door of the tunnel once more began to open, the battle of wills between the two was interrupted. They both looked as another human made his way into the open air. Halgar walked forward until he was beside Lothur.

"Lothur is not alone, my Lady."

"And neither am I, young sir."

The two humans watched as Saeros and Semoro casually walked out of the orchard and stood, alert and closely watching the drama unfold. Lothur and Halgar looked at each other but stood their ground. Then Halgar jumped and squealed as a voice spoke close to his ear.

"She's telling the truth."

Both humans whirled and Lothur had to quickly grab Halgar to keep him from falling to the ground as a grinning Súrion took a step backward.

"I really wish you would stop that, Master Elf for I don't think my heart can take much more of these frights!"

Any lingering doubt Lothur may have had as to the identity of the she-elf was erased when he saw Súrion. He had a feeling that everything was as she said and also knew that the odds of a second group of elves being in Hoth, asking after Strider would have been too high to calculate. He just wasn't quite able to put together just how she could be an elf and Strider a human although he knew that was a question that would have to wait to be answered. With a bow of apology to Anayah, he turned and reentered the cave, returning moments later with an unconscious Aragorn in his arms. After gently laying the young man on the ground and placing his head on Anayah's now-folded up cloak, he stepped back. Without taking her eyes off her brother, she raised her left hand and signaled for Elladan and Elrohir to come forward.

Within moments the twins were also kneeling beside their brother and while the three siblings examined Aragorn, the remaining four elves took up their normal defensive positions – Súrion up a tree, Saeros patrolling on the ground, Semoro watching their backs and Rahan supporting Anayah. Anayah looked at the twins.

"I find a concussion, several bruised and broken ribs, an extremely bruised and swollen ankle and a badly wrenched hip. Do you agree my brothers? Do you see something that perhaps I have missed?"

Both twins shook their heads.

"When we take him back, I want him sitting sideways on your horse, Elladan. It will be less painful for it will take unnecessary pressure off his hip."

Anything more they would have said was interrupted when Aragorn began to regain consciousness. He opened his eyes then frowned as he looked around him but when his eyes finally settled on Anayah and the twins, he smiled weakly.

"I knew you would find me." He whispered weakly.

While Elrohir carefully lifted his head, Elladan helped him take a few small sips of water. Anayah laid a hand on the eldest twin's forearm.

"Elladan, there is something I must do. Please go mix Strider a strong pain medication – and take these two with you. This will only take a few moments."

When both Halgar and Lothur seemed reluctant to walk off and leave their friend, Anayah looked at the two.

"Trust me."

Though neither could explain it, they both felt compelled to follow her request without further discussion – it just felt right to do. When she was once more alone with Aragorn, Anayah turned until her back was to the others. Aragorn looked at her seriously.

"I think I have something that belongs to you, my Lord."

She reached inside her tunic and took out the mithril chain that hung around her neck. Unclasping it, she took it off then removed the ring that had been in her safekeeping for much too long. Taking Aragorn's hand, she once more put the ring on his index finger. Barahir was home. Aragorn grasped Anayah's hand.

"Hannon-le muinthel-nín."

Anayah put a hand on the side of his face.

"Just don't make a habit of getting yourself into this kind of trouble, big brother."

Sensing that their business had been taken care of, the twins once more appeared beside them. Aragorn drank the pain potion without complaint and while they waited for it to take affect, the twins put temporary bandages and splints on his numerous injuries. As Anayah walked toward the two humans, she looked at Halgar pointedly, for she had a suspicion about the man and when she saw him stagger and grab on to Lothur's arm, she nodded.

"My apologies, Master Human but I had to be sure – and now I am."

"Sure of what, my Lady – and my name is Halgar. My rather large friend is Lothur." He held a hand to his forehead and took some deep breaths.

"The blood of Númenor runs true in you for only such a person would be so sensitive to the 'mental touch' of an elf."

Halgar shook his head.

"I do not mean to be argumentative but I have no ancestors who could make such a claim and the only instance in our village's history of contact with such a person was almost 3,000 years ago and …"

He saw Anayah looking at him with a raised eyebrow about the same time that the pieces of the puzzle finally came together for him. Anayah saw that the man finally comprehended everything, although a time for the full story would come later.

"The day you saw me standing by the tree you suffered a dizzy spell – besides, I smelled athelas on my brother, Master Halgar."

Halgar was puzzled.

"I use no herb by that name, my Lady."

"Perchance, do you use an herb with tiny white flowers that slows bleeding, has an antibiotic quality to it and when its leaves are bruised gives off a pleasant scent that eases emotional discomfort?"

Halgar understood.

"Yes, my lady, I use such an herb upon occasion although I did not know it was athelas for what I know of that herb is only through lore that has been passed down – I must admit that I did not make the connection."

Anayah laughed.

"That is its proper name although some call it Kingsfoil as well. The only beings who can use that herb to its full benefit are those in whose veins runs the blood of the Sea Kings of Westernesse. I would like to know more about this visitor but for now I suggest that we depart for we have already stayed much too long."

Giving a short whistle, the horses made an appearance and while Rahan held Aragorn, Elladan mounted then held out his arms for the sleeping human. Anayah clasped forearms with Aglarion and after conveying her thanks and sending him on his way, she and the others mounted the horses and started the trip back to their camp.

They were almost home when they came upon a loaded wagon sitting in their path. Anayah held up her hand and they all stopped then using hand signals, Anayah directed Súrion into the trees, Saeros to ground patrol and Semoro to check out the wagon. Loki swapped ends until he was facing the opposite direction of Elias while keeping his rider next to Anayah. Saeros soon returned and walked up to his Commander.

"Two horses, one light coming in and two horses heavy, leaving."

Anayah nodded then seeing the puzzled look on Halgar's face, Rahan answered his unspoken question.

"That means that a rider leading a horse followed the wagon in then picked up the driver and rode away."

"Semoro?"

"The wagon contains tents, medicines, bandages, food and other necessities, Anayah."

Anayah called Súrion in. Rahan looked over at her and was surprised to see her smiling.

"Your thoughts?"

She sighed.

"Does this place look at all familiar to you Rahan?"

Rahan looked around.

"Aye, it does at that."

She looked over at her Captain.

"I do believe that a certain someone is doing what he can for the cause."

"Do you think you can trust him?"

"Yes, I do, Rahan, and I do because I tested him on the day we had our little confrontation."

"How so?"

She shifted in the saddle and watched as Súrion rejoined them.

"We were drinking a cup of tea and he had just finished telling me about himself when I asked him what he expected me to do about it – for just a moment, his soul was bare and he looked away from me with a look of hurt in his eyes. I sensed no guile in him, Rahan – only longing for his own kind."

Rahan nodded as Anayah continued.

"He is starving for freedom – the freedom from having to hide who and what he is. I do not feel that I am wrong although until we have finished what we have come to do I believe we should exercise a measure of caution."

"I agree, Anayah. Shall we accept this gift then?"

Seeing that everyone was mounted and waiting, she looked at Lothur.

"Master Lothur – do you drive?"

"Yes, my Lady, I do."

The big man nimbly slipped off the back of Yavië, Saeros's mare, and climbed aboard the wagon then took up the reins and followed Anayah and Rahan as they began the final distance back to their camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Once they had reached the camp, one of the tents was quickly erected then Aragorn was taken inside and laid on a palette with the twins in attendance while everyone went about setting up the remaining tents and otherwise ordering their camp. It was a busy time but a time that was well spent.

Rahan caught Lothur watching Anayah as she bustled around carrying supplies and equipment here and there, kicking at Súrion as he passed her by, after which he made some statement that caused him to giggle and her to glare. He danced deftly out of her way but when Anayah set her burden on the ground and started throwing pinecones at him, he put his load of supplies down and started returning the projectiles.

"There will be time for play later my little elflings." Rahan said with a chuckle.

After the two had resumed their respective tasks, Rahan turned to Lothur.

"Does she ever rest, Captain Rahan?"

"Anayah will never ask anybody to do anything she isn't willing to do herself nor will she abuse her rank and authority by ordering others about without thought for _their_ dignity. She isn't perfect and will soon wear herself out and will become grouchy and will start throwing heavy objects at all of us."

He sighed deeply.

"It will be at that time that I will be forced to risk my immortal grace and go pick her up and carry her off to rest. I think that such peril is my lot in life and is how the balance in life, as we know it, is maintained – I am large, therefore I have a better than average chance of surviving such an encounter."

Lothur laughed before he returned to his own task of setting up tents.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan was checking the camp one last time when he accidentally caught Anayah standing next to a tree with her forehead resting against the bark with her eyes closed. He shook his head, especially when he remembered Semoro indicating that something had happened on her last visit to the Palace. She had been exhausted before they had gone to pick up her brother. He called to her when he was still a small distance away for he didn't want to startle her.

"Anayah?"

She immediately stood up and blinked sleepily at her Captain.

"Are you well?"

"I'm fine Rahan – I was just resting my eyes for a few moments. Why? Has something happened?"

"No, everything is fine in camp and Estel is resting comfortably. You, however, are exhausted and so it is my recommendation that you lay down and get a good sleep - we can hold things together until you have rested."

She shook her head as she patted Rahan on the arm.

"I'm fine Rahan – really. Besides, I can't rest for I want to go to the armories and open up the back doors tonight."

"Can this not wait for one more day?"

Anayah frowned.

"Tomorrow night I am going after Legolas, Rahan. When the armories are opened and Legolas is once more freed, I will rest – until then, I cannot."

"I understand."

He then turned and followed Anayah back into the main part of their camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her amber eyes were smoldering as she finished listening to her Captain's report. Her rage could not be abated, however, and she picked up a large, decorative vase from a nearby table and flung it passed Garm's head and into the pillar behind him where it shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. To say that Garm's efforts not to flinch were of epic proportions would have been a grand understatement.

"He would dare do this to me?"

She strode back and forth in front of Garm, flexing and unflexing her mannish muscles.

"I want you to find Greyfell and bring him to me – and if I find that he has betrayed me, I will take him apart!"

She looked at Garm.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Bowing to his High Chieftain, he turned and left the room.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thanks for the understanding as well as the review. You cannot wait for them to get Legolas out of there? I don't think Legolas can wait either. He is a very emotionally stable and strong elf and if he is brought this low by his confinement, then things must be extreme. Give the boy some fresh air, sunshine, trees and stars and he should start perking up. I really felt bad about putting him through this. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: Mr. Potato Head … I almost forgot about him … you started that! LOL! Yeah, Mr. PH is a tough little cookie but at least he has two level-headed friends looking out for him that are willing to do what is best for him whether he wants to agree with them or not. I'm bad … I did not mean to be that obvious with the water flask … I'll try to do better in the future. (Alariel hangs head in shame!). It does make me feel good that my readers have not forgotten one of the major players in this story – the Elendilmir. I almost fell out of my chair when you called Ostara an old cow! ROFLMBO! That really made my day! She is an old cow, isn't she! Then there is that pesky old curse. Hmmmm. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Ninna**: Fanfic … sometimes they can be a "piece of work." I even checked my review on-line and it wasn't there. However, all that aside, I hope you know in your heart that I appreciate the thought – thank you – and thank you for this review as well.

It is any storyteller's dream to write something that somebody enjoys – thank you – for making my day!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Orontelmi**: You are the second person to remind me not to forget the Elendilmir. Thank you. It makes me very happy to know that the great jewel made an impression on you, but you are right, Ostara doesn't deserve it and shouldn't even have it on her head. Get her butt kicked … I don't think you will be disappointed. Thank you for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: Our Mirkwood Prince is very strong but with everything he has had to endure, he is finding his emotional energy level kind of low at the moment. But that's where friends come in. Hopefully, he will be rescued soon although until or if that time comes, he will still be in terrible danger.

So, you want to see the slaves take their evil masters down. You may be surprised! Thank you for your faith in me as well as for your review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**horsiegurl**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Nanahalfelven**: I'm glad you are still enjoying the story – even though you know all my secrets! Heeheehee!


	30. Brothers and Sisters

**A/N1**: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

**A/N2**: Warning for minor bad language.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Unity to be real must stand the severest strain without breaking.  
__(!) Mahatma Gandhi (!)_

Chapter 30

Brothers and Sisters

The moon had reached its highest point in the sky and the five elves knew that time was fast approaching when they would have to leave. Anayah shook her head at the craziness of what they were all about to do and knew that if she hadn't been taking all four of her Guards with her, she wouldn't have even thought of doing something like what they were going to do. The five of them were going to walk into a huge metropolis whose businesses were open 24 hours a day and were going to find three guarded buildings and enter them - just to unlock a door.

"_I must be daft!_" She thought to herself as she shook her head.

For a mission such as this one where stealth would be a critical factor if they hoped to be successful, the five were taking extra precautions with their uniforms and weapons. The hilts of the long knives would be wrapped in black leather and the long hair of each elf, even though in warrior braids, would also be wrapped in black leather and while the Guards would have hoods, Anayah would wear a black bandana. This precaution would keep their hair from blowing into their eyes and over their faces, which could prove to be a distraction at the most inopportune moment.

Their swords and long knives would be carried in latched scabbards on their backs so they would have more freedom of movement and wouldn't cause a distraction or bring attention to them by bouncing around when their wearers moved. In addition, Anayah would wear what she affectionately called her "knuckles," a leather device that looked almost like a glove without fingers and that had black metal studs, pointed at each end, where her knuckles would be. If it came down to it and they did have to engage the enemy, Anayah would be assured of a little bit more power in her blows. She had no illusions about herself - she was small - that was a fact. She was also not afraid to use anything she could to equalize what she lacked in size with the power she needed.

Finally, there were no more preparations to make - it was time to leave and while the Guards went to get their horses, Anayah went to take her leave of her brothers. When she entered Aragorn's tent, Elladan, Elrohir, Halgar and Lothur rose to their feet and stepped away from the injured man's palette to give the two a little privacy. Anayah knelt beside him and took his hand in hers then smiled when he opened his eyes and looked at her. He smiled back.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, big brother. It is finally time to do this thing. How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

She felt his forehead and checked his bandages. He gently took her hand and held it.

"I'm going to be fine. I already feel well enough to get up and dance."

Anayah laughed quietly.

"How about if you wait until at least tomorrow to do that?"

He nodded his head groggily.

"Ok. Maybe tomorrow. Now go so you can get this done and come back."

Anayah kissed his forehead then got to her feet.

"Anayah?"

She turned back.

"Yes?"

"Be safe - please."

Touching her forehead, she inclined her head then after slightly bowing to the others; she turned and left the tent.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah and three of her guards stood in the shadows of the produce field waiting for Súrion to return. They would take care of the armories attached to the Palace first, as technically they would be the most dangerous and difficult owing to the fact that they were so close to the Palace and had Guards stationed there 24 hours each day. Súrion had gone to take a look at the buildings and see if there was anything out of the ordinary about anything before they even attempted their run. When the four waiting elves saw the Silvan Guard running back to where they stood, they all became alert then gathered around him and waited for his report.

"I saw nothing out of the ordinary. At this moment, the western armory only has one guard and the second guard is visiting with the guards at the second building. Having three guards at the second armory might be somewhat of a hindrance."

He looked at Anayah, waiting for her response.

"We'll do this just like we planned with the only difference being that after the first building is done we'll create a distraction. Ok. If nobody has anything else to say or add then let's get this done."

The five of them touched gloves then turned to face their objectives. Anayah gave a silent countdown from three to one with her fingers, then they began their run. Semoro and Súrion led, followed by Anayah with Rahan and Saeros following her. Their booted feet made no sound as they ran up the street and passed the stable on the way to the armory.

When Semoro and Súrion reached the western wall of the first armory they both turned then laced their fingers together and held them just above their knees. Without slowing down, Anayah stepped into Súrion's hands and he lifted her up to where she could easily grab the edge of the roof and pull herself the rest of the way. The method they were using to get to the roof of the building allowed the elf on the ground to use the climber's momentum to propel them upwards. It was a simple method that even allowed Semoro to effortlessly lift his 450 pound brother with very little fuss or bother.

Still without breaking the momentum, when Rahan and Saeros reached the roof, they turned and reached for the elves still on the ground and with only a short run and a leap, Semoro and Súrion grabbed onto the elves hands and allowed themselves to be pulled upwards.

By the time the final two elves were on the roof, Anayah was already at the edge, looking over the side and trying to see where she would have to enter the building. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she turned to face her Captain. Using a hand signal, she told him where the human was standing. Rahan turned and pointed to Súrion who crawled to the far side of the roof and while holding on to the edge, slowly somersaulted over the side. Once he had lowered himself to the ground, he uncorked the bottle of the sedative inhalant and after pouring a small amount on a folded piece of cloth, walked up to the human from behind and placed the cloth over his nose and mouth. Within seconds, he went limp and Súrion took his unconscious body and sat it on a nearby overturned barrel.

Knowing the man would only be unconscious for a couple of minutes, the Silvan Guard gave a quiet hiss, the signal that the way was clear for Anayah to come down and unlock the door. Quickly grabbing on to the edge of the roof, she also slowly somersaulted over the edge where Súrion deftly caught her and lowered her to the ground. While he stepped into the shadows, and Rahan, Semoro and Saeros kept close watch from their positions on the roof, Anayah made a run for the back room of the armory. Picking up a nearby rock and after wrapping an old piece of leather around the lock, she struck it twice, after which it fell to the ground. The door was unlocked - objective one had been met.

Anayah gave a quiet hiss of her own and after Súrion had turned and moved quickly to the back of the armory, both he and Anayah exited then closed the door behind them. Saeros, Semoro and Rahan soon joined the two.

"What about the distraction?" The Captain quietly asked her.

"Watch this. Be ready to move when I return."

Running around the outskirts of the building, Anayah peeked around the corner and when she saw the unconscious human sitting on the barrel where Súrion had left him, she also saw that he was beginning to stir. Breaking suddenly from the shadow, she moved up to the human and kicked the barrel out from underneath him then ran back into the shadows. Hearing the noise then hearing the man cry out as he hit the ground, his partner as well as the guards from the second armory went rushing to his aid. Twenty minutes later, when the guards from the eastern armory returned to their posts, the five elves were already running along the back side of the Palace and back through the produce field to where they had left the horses. Two armories down and one to go.

The third and final armory was probably the easiest to enter for the single guard was sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, fast asleep and snoring. Anayah frowned at such lax behavior and Súrion covered his mouth as his eyes crinkled with mirth. Within a few short moments, the back door was unlocked and the five elves made their final run back to the horses.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was a great relief to all five elves when they finally got back to the camp. The sun was threatening to peak over the tops of the trees and already Lothur and Halgar were sitting together near the fire. The two quietly greeted the returning elves and after they had dismounted, had poured cups of tea for all of them. After thanking both humans for the courtesy and after quickly drinking hers, Anayah headed off in the direction of her tent. She stopped before she entered and turned back to her Captain.

"Rahan, don't let me sleep too long because tonight I am going after Legolas. In fact, wake me about noon, please."

After she had disappeared inside the tent, Rahan turned back to the others.

"I don't know where she gets half of her energy - it wears me out just trying to follow her around."

"You get worn out because you're so old, Rahan. Now all of you keep it down. Your making enough noise to be heard back at Imladris."

Those around the fire just chuckled quietly although Rahan shot his brother a fair imitation of the "look of doom," after which the elf did his best to quit laughing - with little success.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was only a couple of hours past sunrise when Aragorn, supported on either side by the twins exited his tent and made his way to the tent they had all designated as "the war room." Although both Elladan and Elrohir had tried their best to keep the young man in bed, he had refused to stay put, and so the twins opted to stay by his side, for they felt that they were more than capable of catching him before he hit the ground. When they entered the tent, Elladan got a barrel for his brother to sit on and even though he didn't say anything, the look of appreciation on his face was there for all to see.

"Ok. Let's start going over this and see what we have to work with."

Lothur and Halgar soon joined the three brothers and soon the five were discussing terrain, troop strengths and options. Within an hour, it was decided that their slave contacts had to be informed that the armories were now open and everything could proceed as planned.

"Elrohir, go get Anayah and tell her I have a job for her."

As the youngest twin left the tent, Halgar was going to tell Aragorn that she had only been asleep for two hours but thought better of saying anything at all. It would be up to both Strider and his sister to work this part of their relationship out by themselves. Within a couple of minutes, a sleepy-eyed Anayah followed Elrohir into the tent.

"Anayah, I want you to ride to Hoth and tell our contacts that the armories are open and things should proceed as planned and the slaves can start removing the weapons. Then after you do that, check the field east of Hoth and try to get a feel for size and terrain. That's where everything will happen and so I want some first-hand scouting done."

Without a word in response and with just a slight nod of her head, she turned and walked out the door. Although Aragorn had not noticed Anayah's quiet mood, the twins had but they, as Halgar had done earlier, decided to let the two work things out by themselves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was almost lunch time before Anayah returned to camp and by that time the Guards were with everybody else in the war room looking at maps that Greyfell had included in the supplies and discussing possible ways of engaging the much larger force of the Hoth military. Aragorn looked up as she entered the tent.

"You got word to our contacts?"

"Yes I did."

"Did you scout the eastern field?"

Anayah was starting to frown, something Aragorn apparently didn't see although everyone else did.

"Yes, I scouted the field as well."

Aragorn turned back to the table with the maps. Anayah went to stand between Rahan and Súrion who moved aside so she could see the table better. She hadn't been there but for a few moments when Aragorn again raised his head and looked at her.

"Anayah, would you mind taking lunch duty today? We're going to be busy with battle planning for most of the day and don't really want to break for anything formal so maybe you could fix us something we can eat while we're standing here."

Anayah was beginning to get fired up and that combined with the fact she had only had two hours of sleep in three days started to loosen the control she would have normally had in deep stress situations like the one she was now in.

"What about me, Aragorn? Aren't I a part of this team? Don't you think if I am going to fight beside you that maybe I should be included in the planning part?"

Aragorn sighed deeply.

"Anayah, please. This is not the time for this. You can speak to me later if you still feel the need but for now please go and fix us lunch."

He then turned his back on Anayah and once more addressed those around the table.

"The first thing we are going to have to find out is where they are keeping the chariots. The Guards said they saw no evidence of them when they were out last night."

Anayah's eyes were flashing as she felt her face flush with the embarrassment of being treated in such a manner in front of everyone. Her Captain saw the change in her body language and closed his eyes for a second for he knew what was coming - and it wasn't going to be pretty. He and his elves exchanged glances and prepared themselves.

The conversation was again interrupted as Anayah shoved her way between the twins.

"What is wrong with this picture boys and girls?"

She started walking around the table giving a gentle nudge to each being standing there.

"Elladan - male. Elrohir - male. Halgar - male. My four elves - male."

As she reached where Lothur was standing, the man locked eyes with her and held up a hand. He soon found out just how meaningless such a gesture was to an angry she-elf.

"Don't be looking at me like you're all big and bad, Mr. Studly, or I will smack you too - even if I have to climb up on a chair to do it."

As Anayah turned away from the table, the human tried to keep the smile off his face. In turn, Anayah was quickly back.

"Here's your damn bread!"

She slammed the bread down on top of the map.

"Here's your damn cheese!"

Anayah slammed a big chunk of cheese down on top of the table.

"And you can all make your own damn tea."

She got close to Aragorn.

"I heard you talking about wanting to know where the Hoth military might be keeping the chariots."

She suddenly grabbed Aragorn's dagger, took it from its sheath and slammed it into the map where it continued to quiver from the force at which it had been driven into the table.

"There's your damn chariots. I … a little old female … found them all by myself this morning while I was out running your errands. If you would have bothered to include me in your war meeting, or had asked me directly, I could have told you and we would not now be having this conversation and in the manner in which it is now being conducted."

She turned to leave the tent but had a thought and turned back.

"And for your information, Mr. Man, if you _ever_ treated Arwen the way you just treated me, I know for a fact that she would have kicked your ass!"

She then turned around, stomped out of the tent, and proceeded to walk toward where the horses were picketed, intent on getting comfort from her four-legged friend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Inside the tent, the silence was finally broken by Lothur.

"I think I like her, Strider."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Of course, it was Rahan who went after Anayah - the very large elf who stood the best chance of surviving such an encounter. He found her standing with her forehead pressed against her stallion's shoulder while he nickered to her comfortingly. The Captain did his best to choose his words carefully.

"He's not feeling well, Anayah. He's feverish and is, at this moment, arguing with the twins who want him to lay down and rest. Estel is just worried about finding a way to do this thing without too many humans losing their lives."

"And?" She said without turning. "I guess that makes his conduct all right then."

Rahan shifted his weight uneasily.

"He says that you can come in and join us."

Anayah finally raised her head and turned her tired eyes on her Captain.

"Those are his words?"

"Yes."

She sighed and once more leaned her forehead against the stallion's shoulder.

"If those are indeed his words then you can go back in there and tell Mr. High and Mighty that if he doesn't have the stones to come out here and tell me himself that he can kiss my …"

"Anayah!" Rahan held up a hand placatingly. "You don't have to say it - I get the picture and promise that I will relay your message."

Shaking his head, the Captain turned and walked back into the tent.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah spent a few more minutes with Elias and was just about to go to her tent and rest when she heard uneven footsteps approaching her. She smiled.

"Discern the enemy's capability and, knowing your own strong points …"

"… cross the ford at the advantageous place which means to attack the enemy's weak point."

She looked at her brother without smiling.

"I have studied military strategy as well Estel."

The young man limped closer.

"You do know what you're doing."

Though she looked at him, Anayah remained silent. Finally, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Anayah - ok? I was being rude and chauvinistic and for that there is no punishment too severe to inflict upon me for my thoughtless actions. I do have one favor to ask of you though."

Even though Anayah didn't respond, he continued.

"Just don't tell Arwen how I treated you. She would kick my ass on your behalf."

Anayah couldn't help herself and burst out laughing. Aragorn walked up to her and after wrapping his arms around her touched foreheads.

"I think Lothur is right."

"How so big brother?"

"He says that sisters are around to teach their brothers how to behave."

"Just don't adopt my potty mouth, Estel. Ada would wash both of our mouths out with soap."

Aragorn took Anayah's arm and began walking back to the tent.

"Now come on inside for we have a battle to plan. By the way … Súrion's making lunch."

Anayah rolled her eyes.

"Ilúvatar save us all!"

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: I just love answering questions so anytime you get lost or want to know something or need something clarified … just ask! 8-)

(How was Halgar a Númenórean.) In Chapter 3, "Conversations," Halgar was telling Legolas about the second of Isildur's token bearers that had ended up wounded and in his village where he eventually died of his wounds. Well, the man didn't die right away but lived for a bit - if you catch my meaning.

In genetics, certain familial traits can show up generations later. Here's an example. My father had a pedigreed German Shepherd dog with papers that traced his line back about 15 or so generations. Pure bred and Grand Champion ancestors! Otis, as my dad named him had long hair, short ears and even some of the mannerisms of a wolf. The vet said that Otis was a wolf "throwback," meaning that somewhere waaaaaay back, generations before, there was a wolf ancestor. That doesn't mean Otis was a wolf just because he looked like one, just like having a Númenórean ancestor doesn't make Halgar a Númenórean. Even though he can not be considered a Númenórien, Halgar does have the enhanced healing abilities and a love for lore that were so natural to a lot of the Númenórean people. He can also use athelas to its full benefits although he cannot use it to "chase away the black breath," which is something few can do. When Anayah said that the blood of Númenor "ran true," she meant that, number one - he carries the blood, and number two - it is that blood that makes him sensitive to the mental touch of an elf and gives him his enhanced healing abilities. The Númenóreans weren't a superhuman race of people. They had the advantage of being taught by the elves and the Valar and so were considered very wise in a lot of different ways. If I didn't explain it well enough please feel free to ask about it again.

Oh…. Was I the one that started the Mr. Potato Head thing? Oops. 00

Oh, yes … lots of sleep. Isn't it just wonderful? Makes me all perky and happy! (snicker)

Aglarion was just a human that was sent to guide the elves to the tunnel entrance.

(The pesky curse.) I am going to cut and paste the part from Chapter 13 which explains about the curse. I just got the "willies." I just realized I talked about something "unlucky" in Chapter 13. spooky

(About the curse.) It is often said that when a craftsman created something of great beauty that they often imbued that object with a part of themselves - their soul, their purpose and their desires. The same thing could be said of someone who gifted another with such a treasure. And so it had been rumored of the Elendilmir, later known as the Star of Elendil, that Silmarien, daughter of Tar-Elendil, fourth King of Númenor, gave to Elendil the Tall, father of Isildur.

Though it was but a rumor, the proof of which fell out of time and memory when Númenor sank beneath the sea, it was still said that the Elendilmir carried with it the most dire of omens - that only he who had the right, and no other, should place the jewel upon his brow as a sign of his station. Those who should ignore the warning and pridefully place the jewel upon their heads, or sunder it from its righteous purpose, would suffer the most dreadful fates - death being foremost among them.

It was said that the Lady was a merciless and vindictive siren, who would call to their doom, any that dared take her from where she wanted to be or ought to be. Unworthy hands had taken her and now she sought the blood of he who had wrested her from her ageless rest, and on this night, her thirst for revenge would be slaked. End of passage.

(I apologize if you already have explained/introduced them before!) Please don't apologize - ask! Like I said before, I love answering questions. Most of my stories are long and involved and sometimes even I have to go back to clarify a point.

Ostara may be an old cow, but she is a very dangerous old cow. If she did that to the vase, I feel sorry for Greyfell when she finally finds him.

I am also extremely pathetic at guessing although I will remind you that sometimes guessing is half the fun of these types of stories.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: I am absolutely thrilled that you are still enjoying this story. Well, one of the good guys has been rescued and hopefully Legolas will soon be freed as well. Thank you very much for the time you are taking to read and review - it means a lot to me.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nanahalfelven**: When you said ego-boo, I keep reading it as egg-boo. Did I mention that I need new glasses as well as a life? LOL! Hmmm another twist? Perhaps … You will just have to read on and see. You've uncovered most of them although I guarantee that there is one coming up near the end of the story that will "shock and amaze" you and is one you would never have guessed in a million years. Thanks for the review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: (one of my favorite paragraphs) I'm glad you found that paragraph entertaining - it kind of made me giggle as well. Anayah's Guards are just like any other elf in that they do have a sense of humor but when it comes time to take care of business, they are more than capable of that as well.

(Greyfell's in some deep doodoo) I would say so although you will have to keep reading the story to find out what happened to put him in this position.

(i'm glad Aragorn is safe) But will he remain that way? Hmmmmm.


	31. Challenge Met

**A/N1**: Thoughts will be in _italics_.

**A/N2**: Mild warning for language.

**A/N3**: A tidbit of trivia here … oftentimes a horse is referred to by its coloring and is the reason you will read something that refers to Anayah's stallion as "the Black," or Ostara's stallion as "the Grey."

**NOTE**: I apologize in advance for this being such a long chapter, but the content couldn't be divided without losing a good sense for what was going on.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"_Accept the challenges so that you can feel the exhilaration of victory."  
__(!) Anonymous (!)_

Chapter 31

Challenge Met

Aragorn was correct when he said they would all probably be spending much of the day making plans for the rebellion. Later on that afternoon when the elves and humans finally decided to take a break and clear their minds, each went his own way, to walk around a bit and take in some sun as well as some much needed fresh air. The only thing that everyone had managed to agree upon over the course of the day, was that whatever action they finally decided to take, it would be a difficult one. There were so many variables to consider that it would take some time before their plans would even begin to come together in any kind of coherent fashion. One thing they all agreed upon was that they didn't have a lot of time to spend planning their action but that the time they did have should be spent as productively as possible.

The group was now just walking around their small camp, stretching tired muscles and breathing deeply of the scents of the surrounding forest, the pine and aspen, the earthy smell of unturned loam, the collective scents of which were a soothing balm in themselves. As Anayah was standing in a patch of sunlight with her eyes closed, she heard a slight noise and when she looked off to her left saw Aragorn leaning against a tree. She knew that his troubled mind was not that way just because of the rebellion and so decided to approach her brother and either draw him out and get him to talk of what troubled him - or she would make him laugh.

Picking up a large leaf off the ground Anayah approached her brother and when she was sure she had his attention, even though he was not looking at her directly, she began to blow on the leaf in an attempt to keep it from falling back to the ground. She kept looking at her brother out of the corner of her eye as she pursued her "quarry," seeing if he was reacting at all to her antics. Finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh and reaching out to her with his arms, he drew her close then touched foreheads with her.

Anayah helped him sit on the ground then after she had carefully checked his bandages and felt for a fever, she kissed him on the temple. He frowned as he looked at her, momentarily puzzled.

"What was that for?"

"That was for 'just because'."

"Just because?" He frowned. "I'm sorry, I'm not understanding."

"Yes, big brother. I gave you a kiss on your temple 'just because' I think you need it."

Aragorn smiled briefly for her, then the two siblings spent some time in a companionable silence until Anayah finally decided to get her brother to talk. She knew that something was eating away at his spirit and it had no chance of getting better until he shared the cause of his hurts with someone else.

"You're missing Legolas, aren't you?"

"More than you know." He replied quietly, without looking at her.

She put her arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"Oh, I think I can make a pretty good guess at how you are feeling as well as why."

Aragorn looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Even as many years as it has been, I can still remember the feel of my mother's arms around me and I miss that feeling so much sometimes that I could almost fade from the grief of it. That special feeling of having someone's unconditional love and irreplaceable friendship is not so different from what you and Legolas feel for each other, Estel - and neither time, distance, or circumstances can change that for either of you."

She linked her arm with his and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I want you to know that it was not your fault that you got caught that night and couldn't free him - it just wasn't supposed to happen at that time and there was nothing that you could have done differently to influence the outcome of what you tried to do. Sometimes it is difficult to figure out the reason these things happen and even harder to admit that we are not to blame when they don't turn out like we planned. This ordeal has truly been a test of your spirit as well as the spirit of our missing and much loved Mirkwood Prince although I have faith that the two of you will survive what has happened."

Anayah looked up and saw a single tear running down her brother's cheek, and reached up and gently wiped it away.

"If everything goes right I will bring Legolas home tonight and the two of you will be together once again - Eru help us all!"

Aragorn quietly laughed and hugged her back.

"Estel, be strong for just a while longer - please."

Aragorn looked at her for a moment then leaned his temple against hers and sighed.

"When did you get to be older than me?"

Anayah just laughed then hugged her brother one more time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Leaving her brother after a while to give him a little private time to order his thoughts before rejoining the others, she then walked toward her own tent to begin preparing herself for her trip to the Palace. Not knowing that her all-wise and knowing Captain was watching, she allowed her shoulders to slump with the fatigue that was threatening to overwhelm her.

When Halgar brought her a bowl of stew and a cup of tea a few minutes later, her initial reaction was to refuse the meal but after the young human insisted that she eat it, Anayah finally gave in to the pitiful expression he was wearing on his face and took the bowl and cup from him and began to eat.

"I'm sorry that I had to persist in my efforts to get you to eat this small meal, my Lady. Your Captain did mention to me that if you kept refusing the meal that I was to 'raise an eyebrow' which in the past, has usually helped serve to change your mind."

Anayah's head snapped up and she looked around the camp until she found her Captain in front of his tent talking to Semoro. He winked at her before he turned back to his brother, which gave her cause to smile, after which she thanked Halgar for the fine meal he had served.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Just before dusk, Anayah called for a short meeting of her Guards. She was dressed in what she called her slave-girl outfit, complete with a cloak whose hood, in addition to a scarf would hide her once-more black hair.

"I'm taking Súrion with me tonight and while we are gone, Rahan will be in charge. If the worst should happen and I am held at the Palace against my will, he will know what to do."

She handed Rahan a rolled up scroll.

"This scroll is a detailed map of every possible exit from the prisoners' cells on the lower level of the Palace to the main throne room and which includes the route I will be taking tonight. While I hope you don't have to use it, I want you to have it nonetheless, so please take the time to thoroughly familiarize yourselves with the information this map contains. Now listen closely. If something happens to me, it is my express wish as well as my direct order that you consider the extraction of Legolas to be your first and top priority - my freedom and condition will only be of secondary importance. I want tonight to go smoothly and without anything out of the ordinary happening, for that is what we have been trying to do all along. Plan well, know your objectives inside and out and if you do these things well, you lower the chances of beings getting hurt and killed. Does everybody understand how I want things done or does anybody have any questions?"

The Guards shook their heads.

"Then wish me luck."

She touched gloves with her elves then turned and walked toward her horse. It would have been clear to anyone who knew Anayah and her Guards and even someone who didn't, that they were all concerned for her. Any one of the four elves would have been happy to do the extraction in her stead but knew that it was just not possible for Anayah had spent too much time setting things up to present a minimal risk to the safety of both Legolas as well as herself. The Guards were her backup plan and the less people that knew about them until they left Hoth to go home, the more effective their presence would be for anything they were involved in.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After the two elves had left the camp and were moving at a slow gallop toward Hoth, Súrion turned to Anayah.

"Are you nervous?"

She chuckled sarcastically.

"Your little Miss 'I can do anything' is so scared, my friend, that she feels like throwing up."

It was the Silvan Guard's turn to laugh.

"You will be just fine Anayah, if you just remember that when it comes down to the bottom of the barrel, you can still maintain your focus if you continue to think and reason in a logical manner."

"My heart knows this Súrion, although my stomach is still not sure about the sanity of this whole mission. Maybe it would help if you would keep your fingers crossed for me."

"And toes?"

"Aye, my friend - and toes as well."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By the time Anayah and Súrion had reached the trees surrounding the horse pasture northeast of the Palace, the moon was directly overhead. After telling their horses to remain hidden the two elves entered Hoth, moving from shadow to shadow as they covertly made their way towards the Palace. Their movements were so quiet and stealthy that the few citizens and Hoth warriors they did pass were not even aware of their presence.

After reaching the Palace, Súrion disappeared into the shadows while Anayah slipped inside through one of the doors that opened into the immense kitchen. She quickly made her way through the room, around the corner beyond and down the long and poorly lit hallway until she came to the door leading to the prison cells on the lowest level.

When she reached the Guard's station, she greeted the man then indicated that she had come to tend to the sick elf. Without returning her greeting or otherwise acknowledging her presence, the human took the keys to the cell off their peg and after glaring at her, walked towards the last cell in the row. After unlocking the door he then turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah saw Legolas laying on the cot, his slender body shivering under a single, thin blanket.

"_Elves don't shiver!"_ She thought to herself as she shook her head. _"Unless they have seen neither sun nor stars in some time and sicken from the despair of it."_

She sat on the edge of his cot and caressed his head until his eyes came open and he blinked at her blearily.

"Hello there Master Lay-abed. How would you feel about getting out of here?"

When she saw his eyes fill with tears she brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers.

"There's a very worried Ranger waiting for you back at camp, my Lord so why don't the two of us go see him and see if we can ease his troubled mind? Can you walk?"

The elf Prince sighed in both relief and determination.

"I will walk, whether my legs are in accord with the rest of my body or not. Now, let us leave this horrid place for I much desire to rid myself of the stench of these sunless rooms."

There was a gleam in his eyes that hadn't been there just moments before and at that moment, Anayah knew for a fact that a spark of Legolas's spirit yet lived. Though she had to help, he rose to his feet then as she steadied him, the two started walking toward the door - and freedom.

Together they made their way up the steps then down the hall towards the kitchen and the entrance Anayah had used to enter the Palace. The kitchen was large, as over 20 cooks spent much of their time in the room preparing, cooking and serving meals for the large Palace staff as well as to the prisoners that were housed in the cells on the lower levels. However, the room almost seemed to physically shrink when Anayah and Legolas came around the corner and stepped across the threshold.

Anayah immediately stepped in front of Legolas then locked eyes with the woman standing in front of them.

"Well, well, well - what do we have here? Captain Garm," she said to the human standing beside her, "I do believe our slave is attempting to escape."

Anayah glanced at the human standing beside the High Chieftain - sizing him up - determining his worth as an adversary. After a moment of looking at the man, she once more turned her gaze back to Ostara. Behind her, she felt Legolas begin to lean on her a little more and shifted her balance to compensate for his added weight. She knew it wouldn't be long until he collapsed altogether.

"So, young Miss, did your master put you up to this? Is he desiring my special property for himself perhaps?"

When Anayah still did not respond, Ostara suddenly turned to the man standing at her side.

"Why Captain Garm, I think you may be correct that Lady Baraiell is no slave girl from Gondor and if I were to continue in my assumptions, I don't believe that Baraiell is even her real name."

The big woman turned back to Anayah and glared at her menacingly.

"My Captain checked - there is no delegation from Gondor in Hoth at the moment. So … now that we have that out of the way and at last come down to the truth of the matter, why don't you tell me what your real name is?"

Without breaking eye contact with the woman, Anayah adjusted her stance, for she felt Legolas beginning to tremble with the fatigue of just standing in one place.

"My name should be of small or no importance to you Ostara. However, the treatment my friend is receiving _is_ of importance to me and I think it would be a satisfying end to this little adventure if you just stepped aside and let us be on our way. You wouldn't have to see me again, I wouldn't have to see you again - do you see my point?"

Ostara frowned and put her brawny arms on her hips.

"I think I will pass on that suggestion Miss …"

"You can call me Anayah - for the moment."

The High Chieftain nodded.

"As you wish - Anayah. Now, as I was starting to say … I am going to pass on your previous suggestion and just to prove to you how important it is to not come into my house and try to steal my property, I am going to share with you just what is going to happen to your friend - and to you after him. Within a few moments I am going to give your elf friend to my Captain here, who is, in turn, going to give him to his men to play with for the night. Then Captain Garm will also give you to his men, for they have had no diversions for quite some time and would very much enjoy the playtime. And since you are in my house … there isn't really much you can do about it."

She turned and nodded her head to her Captain, who took a step toward Anayah and Legolas. Immediately Anayah flicked her cloak behind the hilt of her sword then laid her hand on the pommel. The Captain stopped and looked at Ostara who raised an eyebrow, as she looked Anayah up and down, appraising her anew.

"Now Anayah, don't do anything you may later regret. There are two of us against you and the pitiful freak standing behind you - and he is barely conscious. Even if you defeated my Captain, I could snap your neck like a twig before you could open your mouth to beg for my mercy. Besides, all I have to do is call out and there would be ten Palace Guards in this room before I finished calling them. You, my dear, have nobody to come to your aid."

Although Anayah found the two humans thoroughly disgusting, she still maintained her focus, for to lose it now would probably lead her as well as Legolas to a painful confrontation and meaningless death. However, her own spirit would not allow her to let Ostara's challenge go unanswered and so, leaned a little bit towards the human woman and gave her a small, humorless smile before responding.

"Who said I came alone?"

It was extremely gratifying to Anayah when she watched the two peering furtively into the shadows of the room. When Ostara finally looked back at Anayah, the look on her face was no longer sarcastic but had turned dark and brooding. She would snap soon - this Anayah knew - just as she also knew that she would have to do something fairly quickly to break the stalemate. Then an idea came to her.

"I will tell you this, Ostara. Any or even all three of us could duel and only Ilúvatar himself would know who would be standing at the end of it all. However, it is well understood that someone in this duel would get hurt, and since I tend to not want to die anytime in the near future, I will make you an offer that you may enjoy considering and should serve to encourage you to forego the aforementioned duel."

When Ostara looked like she was about to speak, Anayah held up her hand and even though the High Chieftain raised an eyebrow, she remained silent and let the female in front of her speak.

"I understand that you have a grey stallion that you are rather fond of."

"And?"

"And … Ostara, I believe that I have a horse that would make yours look like a knock-kneed, wobbly-legged, unschooled and gangly looking foal of barely a year. I don't believe there is any way that your stallion could beat my horse and because I am so confident of my stallion's skills, I am challenging you to a race."

"And what would you be willing to wager for this race?"

Anayah was no longer smiling when she replied.

"My horse … and my life. They will be yours, freely given in either service or death."

When it appeared that Ostara was going to respond, Anayah once more interrupted her.

"There is only one condition that I must insist upon Ostara, and if you agree to this condition, your agreement would reflect directly upon your honor as well as your station as High Chieftain, just as it will if you do not keep your word."

The High Chieftain was intrigued.

"And just what might this condition be?"

"The elf is to be treated with the same dignity that you would demand for yourself - and is to be neither harmed nor in any way mistreated until the winning horse crosses the finish line. Do I have your word that you will do this thing?"

Is was obvious that Ostara was carefully considering Anayah's offer and weighing both the positive and negative aspects of it.

"And if you win? What will you ask for as your prize?"

"I ask for my friend's freedom and that he be allowed to leave your custody and from the Palace alive and unharmed."

Ostara began to pace up and down the length of the kitchen as she thought about the terms that had been presented. Finally, her pacing stilled and she once more stood in front of Anayah and Legolas although, as the she-elf was quick to note, the woman was just out of reach of her sword. She smiled to herself at this fact.

"I agree to your terms, Anayah - you and your horse must be in front of the Palace when the sun next rises. The race track that completely encircles the city will be the one used and which will make this a race of some distance. Be prompt in your arrival for I greatly desire to see our horses duel in our steads - and when they do, who can say who will be victorious when the finish line is crossed at last?"

The High Chieftain turned to her Captain.

"Captain Garm, please escort this elf back to his accommodations - and make sure that he suffers no harm on the way."

After Garm had escorted Legolas from the room and back towards his cell, the two women stood eyeing each other. Finally, it was Ostara who spoke.

"The only reason I don't strike you down where you stand, Anayah, is because you intrigue me, for you are the first person and indeed the first female, who has stood up to me in quite some time. While that fact might eventually get you killed, I still find you a refreshing change from the simpering idiots that usually surround me. Before you leave me, however, I must ask you one thing - why do you take such pains to care for this elf? Tell me so that my understanding of the present dilemma may be a little clearer."

Anayah sighed, then after finally removing her hand from the pommel of her sword, she lowered the hood of her cloak and removed the scarf from her head - all acts that revealed her delicately pointed ears. The High Chieftain took a step backwards in surprise and Anayah noted this, deciding to do some thinking on the reaction at a later time.

"I do this for the elf because he is my friend."

Anayah turned toward the door.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must leave you, for I must rest and prepare myself for our race. At the next rising of the sun, Ostara."

Bowing slightly to the woman, Anayah turned and left the Palace.

After the she-elf had closed the door behind her, Garm once more entered the room, looking to his leader for instructions.

"I want to know about her horse, Garm, and while you are finding that out, make arrangements with some of your best archers. I don't want that … thing … or her horse crossing the finish line."

Garm bowed and hurried from the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was beyond furious when she left the Palace and when Súrion finally fell into step beside her on their way back to the horses, he sensed his Commander's black mood. Since it was quite obvious that things had not gone as planned, he decided that the best thing to do would be to stand beside her in support but wait for her to talk until she was ready.

"We are being followed. Súrion, please attend to the matter."

Her command was crisp and guttural and the Silvan Guard knew that it would probably be for the best if he did handle the matter himself, for if Anayah confronted whoever was following them, she might just dismember them instead of only knocking them out. He was back walking beside her within a very short amount of time.

"Is the matter taken care of?"

"Yes it has, the two will bother us no further this night."

"Good." Was her only reply.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was silent the entire trip back to their camp and Súrion let her be but when they arrived, Anayah jumped off her horse and without speaking to anyone, strode purposefully to the back of their camp. Everyone, elves and humans alike, wisely kept silent for her rage was almost palpable. Rahan looked at Súrion who just shook his head after which the big Captain turned and followed his furious charge.

When he finally caught up with her, she had just started "venting" her anger by throwing and kicking things, starting with a wooden crate that was thrown with such force against the trunk of a nearby tree, that it shattered into small pieces. Rahan was quite shocked at what he was witnessing for although he knew Anayah had a temper, he had never seen evidence of it quite to this extent. When some minutes had passed and the situation seemed to be escalating instead of lessening, he calmly walked up to her and threw his arms around her, confining her arms and drawing her head to his shoulder. He then gently rocked back and forth, hoping the rhythmic movement would serve to calm her. Finally, she started to calm and it was at that time that she began to cry.

She sank to the ground and Rahan went with her, just holding her as she finally gave voice to her anger and frustration through her tears. The Captain looked up as a cup of tea came into his field of vision. He took it from Aragorn but when Anayah refused it, Rahan pressed it into her trembling hands and curled her fingers around the warm cup.

"It is truly just tea, Anayah." Her brother said calmly.

Saying nothing further, he kissed her lightly on her temple then rose and walked away. Her hands were trembling so bad that Rahan had to steady the cup for her but finally, after taking a few sips, she was finally able to not only hold it on her own but was also ready to talk.

"She caught us Rahan. I don't know how or why, but when Legolas and I stepped into the kitchen, she was there with that Captain of hers."

"Greyfell?"

"No, the one she calls Garm. Remind me to talk to Estel about him because he reeks of Ranger-ness and I think Estel should know. I'll explain everything to everybody when we hold our next meeting but for now I must tell you that the end result of this whole mess is that I have challenged Ostara to a horse race starting at sunrise on the racetrack that encircles the entire city."

Rahan's eyes widened.

"Can Elias do that?"

She made a rude noise.

"Don't let him hear you doubting him, my friend, but to answer your question, yes he is capable of running that distance quite easily. However, since I doubt the High Chieftain's good intentions as well as her conduct regarding the race I want all four of you on the perimeter of that track two hours before dawn to observe who comes and goes and to take care of any surprises the High Bitch may be planning for the occasion."

She started to raise from the ground and Rahan helped her.

"You are exhausted, young one. I will be much pleased when this is all over with and you can finally get some rest."

Anayah patted her Captain on his arm.

"As will I, Rahan."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah got back to the camp, she explained everything that had happened at the Palace to the rest of the elves and humans sitting and standing around the campfire. To have come so close to getting Legolas out of the Palace then to have that success ripped out of her hands like it had been had angered everyone. However, they all well understood that the situation was far from over. All four Guards would leave at the conclusion of their meeting so that they could be in position to do some scouting of the area and crowds and perform damage control should they find "anything" suspicious.

Her brothers, Lothur and Halgar knew they could not attend the race but when she was adjusting her saddle and shortening the stirrups before she left for Hoth, they all walked up to her to say goodbye. Even the "mighty" Lothur, as she had nicknamed him gave her a hug. She smiled up at the human, then threw her arms around his waist and hugged him back.

Looking at the group before her one final time then touching her forehead, Anayah wheeled Elias around and galloped off towards Hoth. Behind her, it was Aragorn who finally spoke.

"May all the Valar ride with you this day Black Rider."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Ostara was already sitting on what she liked to call a "throne" when Anayah arrived at the starting line. Although outwardly the woman showed no reaction nor made any comment, it was plain to Anayah that the appearance of the tall and powerfully built stallion was a bit unnerving to her. She paid no attention to anything else the High Chieftain did as she turned her own attention back to Elias and attempted to keep him calm as they both waited for their opponent to appear.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Ostara turned her head in the direction of her stable master.

"As quickly as you can and as if your life depended on it - which it does - go to the stables and tell Niord's handler to feed him the stimulant."

Seeing the man hesitate, she glared at him.

"Go now unless you want to die where you stand!"

The man then turned and ran toward the stable.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Guards knew how to blend in with a crowd, no matter the size of it, without calling attention to themselves. Though they were relatively sure that the ten archers they had found and had dealt with were the only ones that had been sent to interfere with the racers, they were still circulating, making sure that no other surprises existed.

They had seen Legolas, wearing his slave collar and lead chain as he sat at the feet of the High Chieftain. Even though he appeared docile and kept himself from directly looking anyone in the eye, Rahan felt as if the Prince had sensed that they were near for he had felt the elf's tentative mental acknowledgement of their presence.

He was as angry as Anayah at the way in which Legolas had been brutalized by his captors but understood, as did they all, that to resolve the situation to the benefit of all and in the safest way possible, the race would have to be run on its present course - and that fact held true in the metaphorical sense as well. He had seen each of his elves in the last five minutes, and each had shaken their head, indicating that none of them had found anything further. His attention was diverted to the starting line when he heard a stallion scream.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The hyper grey stallion came toward the starting line, dancing and rearing, the handlers on either side of him, holding on to lead chains attached to the rings of the cruel bit in the horse's mouth, trying their best to control the excited animal. Niord had caught the scent as well as the sight of Elias and was already challenging him, trying to rear, ears back and teeth bared. Elias looked at the approaching stallion with interest but no fear for he well understood that his job lay not in fighting but in leaving his opponent as far behind him as possible.

Those around the High Chieftain began to murmur when they saw the striking difference in size as well as demeanor of the two horses that were approaching the dais where their leader was sitting. Ostara observed their questionable behavior but knew a public venue was no place to reprimand those around her.

Niord took advantage of a moment of inattentiveness on the part of his handlers to lunge at the black stallion. Elias saw him coming and rose high on his hind legs in reply, screaming his own answer to the challenge and attack of the other. When he finally came down, rather than bite and strike his opponent, he struck the grey stallion with his big shoulder, knocking the smaller horse sideways.

"Ostara, call your stallion to task or I will not be responsible for the outcome."

For once Ostara listened and spoke sharply to both her rider as well as the grey's handlers who then worked to keep Niord away from the much larger stallion. When the Grey had finally settled, Ostara began to deliver racing instructions to the two riders.

"Head directly east. When you leave Hoth, turn north and follow the track then enter the city how you left it. The race will end here, where it began. Riders … prepare yourselves."

Without waiting for Anayah to set herself properly in the saddle, Ostara gave the signal and the grey stallion began his run. Anayah quickly settled Elias then followed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The grey stallion was fast, Anayah did have to admit that. She also knew that there was no way the horse would be able to go the distance, especially on a track as long as this one. The antics at the starting line already had the stallion lathered - he was starting out tired. By the time the horses had reached the northern corner of the city and had turned west Elias had caught the grey stallion and taking the inside corner of the track passed him by.

Just before she and Elias passed him, Anayah looked closely at the Grey and was alarmed to see the horse's condition. The stallion was already blowing - snorting heavily with each stride, nostrils flaring and contracting - more than should have been normal for this stage of the race. Then the realization hit her and anger flared in her chest.

"The bitch doped her own stallion!"

To abuse an animal - any animal - in such a fashion was unforgivable. She also realized at that moment that such less-than-honorable behavior on the part of the High Chieftain might also mean an equitable amount of such behavior at any point during, or Valar forbid, after the race as well. Anayah's moment of inattentiveness cost her as the rider of the grey stallion took the opportunity to drive his horse directly into the black, sending him offstride and off the track. Then the unthinkable happened - Elias stumbled into some barrels sitting at the edge of the track and went down.

Anayah managed to throw herself clear of the stallion's body and other than a bruised shoulder - hers - neither she nor Elias had been injured to the point where they could not continue. The problem was that even though she and Elias were both back on the track in a short time, Niord was already more than half the distance the eastern turn.

"Ok, Old Man … it's time to fly. Let's show those two exactly what a Mearas is all about - shall we?"

Elias snorted in reply and leaped away. Though she had no doubt of her stallion's capabilities, he was no Istar wizard and there was always the outside chance that he would not catch up with Ostara's stallion in time. She chided herself for having such thoughts about her friend for when she and Elias made the final turn and headed north to the eastern entrance of Hoth and the finish line, the grey was barely 15 lengths in front of them. Anayah shifted her weight until it was centered over Elias's withers then patted his neck.

"Time to go my friend - let's get this thing done!"

She could almost feel the stallion's body level out as he extended his neck and folded his ears closely to his head. He was overtaking the grey stallion in a dramatic fashion and ten lengths before they would have to make the turn into the city - she and Elias had left the horse behind them. Her mind was totally focused on the race and so she did not see the grey stallion go to the ground where he lay unmoving - his great heart burst both from his effort to win and from the stimulant that had flowed through his veins.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah and Elias crossed the finish line, the crowd went wild, for if the truth were known, there were not many of Hoth's citizens that were sorry to see Ostara's Niord lose, although to have the horse die within sight of its owner was not exactly a cause for celebration in itself. Elias circled once then began to dance toward where the High Chieftain sat on her throne with Legolas at her feet. Anayah did not miss Elias's subtle warning when he began to dance in place while flicking his ears back and forth - there was danger nearby for Elias had just gone into battle mode.

She finally came to a stop in front of Ostara.

"I have come for my prize, Ostara."

"And you shall have it."

There was no mistaking the sneer on the woman's face or what it meant when she raised her hand in the air. Elias saw the archer before Anayah did for he was atop the stone portico behind the dais where the High Chieftain sat. Garm stepped out from his hiding place with an arrow already nocked and quickly loosed it and even before it had found its target, he was preparing to shoot again.

Anayah grunted from the impact as the arrow slammed into her chest. Elias had turned sideways in an attempt to get his rider out of the path of the arrow but had only been partially successful, and so when the arrow penetrated her chest, it had missed her heart - barely. Fighting the pain that was threatening to steal her consciousness from her, she reached up and snapped the arrow off about five inches from where it was imbedded. Then she looked up and saw Garm aiming for her again. Suddenly another arrow flew over her head from behind her, forcing Garm to dive for cover behind the stone pillar. Looking back, she saw serious grey eyes looking at her and which were also silently begging her to run.

She whistled as she wheeled Elias around and was much relieved to see Legolas answer her call. Calling upon his last bit of strength he rose to his feet, jerking the chain out of his keeper's hands then running forward, grabbed Anayah's arm and swung up behind her in the saddle. Ostara had drawn her sword and was walking toward them but stopped when she saw the stallion bearing down on her. As Anayah passed by the woman, close enough that the stirrup grazed her body, the she-elf grabbed the crown off the woman's head. Though she didn't know why she would do such a thing at that time she would later admit that she had felt compelled to take it - almost as if the beautiful jewel set in the mithril filet had called out to her. Without another look backwards, the two elves finally exited the city.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: (Are we going to see some horrible end to the old cow) I created the old cow and she makes _me_ want to kick her in the shins a few times. You will just have to wait and see what happens to her. LOL!

(Anayah and Ostara should have a don't-mess-with-more competition) Wouldn't that be just fantabulous? Heehee!

(and you can all make your own damn tea) Our girl's response to chauvinism. She has had to fight too hard for acceptance as an elf, especially because she is young, not to mention being halfelven, and then she has to take crap because she is female. She is too used to fighting for what is hers although she tries to fit the appropriate response to the moment.

(how do you get all those ideas) Well, having always been a bit of an egghead, I have always loved to read. Unfortunately, while most kids read the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew mysteries my tastes were elsewhere and I read the classics, Moby Dick, Red Badge of Courage, Catcher in the Rye etc. It was a habit I was never able to break myself of and to this day still have an entire bookshelf of books that deal with aboriginal history and rights, political criticisms and of course, my beloved LOTR books. Uhm … don't tell anyone, but the first four Harry Potter books are on the bookshelf as well.

Anyway, to answer your question. Just to name a few of the books that I have read and use as reference: The Soul of Japan, Five Rings, The Art of War by Sun Tzu, Bushido – the way of the Samurai, Kendo – The Japanese Art of Swordsmanship, Macbeth by Shakespeare and The Prince by Niccolo Machiavelli among others. In addition, I watch gads and galores of movies. Then I just try to write for the moment.

Ah yes … our Mirkwood Prince. Well, let's just say that I haven't forgotten him.

(pure bred AND Grand Champions) Yes, my parents raised German Shepherds for over 30 years. The foundation sire was the son of a Grand Champion Shepherd and down through the years they would get their lady dogs from different kennels around the US and who came from Grand Champion lines. The pups were always spoken for as soon as it was known that the ladies were in "the family way." German Shepherds are wonderful animals, very intelligent and loyal but they are also considered to be an aggressive breed dog by the military as well as police departments and are often called "man-stoppers." A lot of the bad rap for the dogs comes from irresponsible ownership and indiscriminate breeding. Otis was a wolf throwback in appearance, that is true, but he was the most loyal and loving animal to his "pack" – his family – us. I owned a Arctic wolf – German Shepherd cross and she was the most mild-mannered animal but when she dropped her head and gave me that "wolf stare" well, let's just say that it was unnerving.

Goldfish … now there's an idea! LOL!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: You are just spoiling me with all your kind words. It makes it such a pleasure to sit down in front of my computer and write! (My computer's name is Captain Coyote – it's a cultural thing! LOL!) I am glad that you are still with me and still continue to enjoy the story. Thank you for taking the time to review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Nanahalfelven**: Well, let's just hope that brother and sister have come to a new understanding about everything. I think they both have the grace to not carry the issue on forever. Aragorn was not just born with all the skills already in place that he needed to have to be the great king that he eventually was. His ability to lead others were life skills that he learned from incidents just like the confrontation with his sister.

(big linebacker of an elf walking on eggs around her) There isn't too much that really scares the Captain but he is the leader of his elves, and as such has the responsibility to look after his Charge and Commander's physical as well as emotional well being. Thank you for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: Ah yes … Mission Impossible … you sang the music well, Grasshopper. Oh. Sorry – Grasshopper comes from Kung Fu – not Mission Impossible. Wait until I say something _really_ corny like "Choose wisely Grasshopper," which is a combo of Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (?) and Kung Fu.

Anyway, I am glad you enjoyed the sneaky stuff. It is so hard to write a believable action scene but it seemed to work in Chapter 30.

I am also glad that you enjoyed the interaction between Anayah and Aragorn. Typical brother-sister stuff. Anayah wasn't going to back down from Aragorn's treatment of her but to both of their credit, they both knew how to and were willing to resolve the conflict.

What am I going to do to Aragorn? Well the future King of Men is going to be "royally" surprised but what I mean by that will be evident later in the story. Thank you for the review … I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.


	32. Reunited

**A/N1**: Sorry about the delay on the update but I have not been feeling well and also real-time responsibilities have been demanding my attention for the last few days.

**A/N2**: When you read about Elias, Anayah's stallion "dancing in place," please understand that this is an advanced dressage skill called a piaffe, in which the horse advances approximately ½ the width of its hoof and while lifting it's "knees" sharply. If I am not mistaken, and somebody correct me if I am, the word piaffe is a French word and since French is not one of the languages of Middle-earth, the move will continue to be called "dancing in place."

**WARNING**: There is a medical procedure described towards the end of the story that deals with a punctured lung. I am no doctor and do not claim to be a doctor and must say that the emergency treatment for the punctured lung is pretty close to the way such a condition would be or could be conducted in the field, other than the materials used. However, heed this warning carefully. This procedure must NOT, under ANY circumstances be attempted by anyone other than a trained professional. If you or anyone else feels that they or someone they know may have a punctured lung, call your emergency number immediately as such a condition is considered to be life threatening.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Those friends thou hast, and their adoption tried,  
Grapple them to thy soul with hoops of steel.  
-Shakespeare, Hamlet, I, 3  
_  
Chapter 32

Reunited

As Elias left Hoth, Anayah saw mounted Hoth soldiers riding in their direction and so she turned the big stallion back and reentered Hoth, intent on finding an alternative exit. She had liberated two of Ostara's most prized possessions – her elf slave and her "crown" – and there was no doubt in Anayah's mind that the High Chieftain of the Wainrider people was not going to be happy about that fact. Anayah knew that Ostara would do her best to hunt her down, take back her possessions and kill her for her impertinence.

She also knew that finding a way out of the city without being caught would be an arduous task but she had made a vow that Legolas would not be caught and imprisoned again, and if she died while keeping him free then she would except that act as the will of Ilúvatar. She turned her mind back to the business at hand and together with Elias worked hard to avoid the innocent citizens of Hoth who were running about in a panic, as well as the foot and mounted solders who were trying to stop them at bidding of their High Chieftain.

Elias changed leads effortlessly as he wove his way through the crowd, leaning his great body into his turns. His eyes were alert, his ears forward as he watched his surroundings and listened for anything dangerous coming in their direction and though he trusted his rider to guide him around what he didn't see, he also knew that he was responsible for doing the same for his rider. Then he stopped, snorted and flicked his ears and when Anayah looked closely at her surroundings, saw two mounted soldiers coming at them from her right. Elias danced in place, his front legs occasionally coming off the ground as the adrenaline rushed through his body, prompting him to react quickly – he was ready and only needed to know his Lady's wishes.

She and the big stallion had nowhere to turn for they had been caught between two buildings and so Anayah cued the stallion and without hesitation, he turned and headed straight for the mounted soldiers. In their efforts to avoid a collision, one rider rode into the tent of a Hoth Vendor where both horse and rider became entangled in the guide ropes attached to the tent's sides and roof. Horse and rider fell but when both rose, neither had been seriously injured.

The other soldier and his horse found themselves forced into a narrow the narrow walkway between two buildings and since there was not enough room to turn his horse around, the two headed for the opposite opening which was a street away. At one point, Anayah thought she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen but after she had patted Legolas' hands and when he had raised his head and opened his eyes, he had realized what he was doing and loosened his grip. Where the Prince felt at home and confident in a forest setting, he was finding that the retreat and escape attempt of his friend and her horse were unsettling his still-fragile nerves.

Seeing more mounted soldiers riding in her direction, Anayah headed down the only other unoccupied street in her vicinity. She swore under her breath, for the particular street she was on was one that opened on the viewing area in front of the Palace. The realization came to her at that moment that she and Elias were purposely being herded back towards the Palace and to an area where the soldiers would have the best chance of stopping her.

In front of her, a horse and rider were waiting at the head of the street, standing broadside on the narrow roadway, hoping his presence would be incentive enough to force her surrender.

"Not on my watch Master Soldier."

She turned her head and spoke to Legolas.

"Hold tight Legolas."

Legolas' eyes opened wide when he saw the soldier and also noted, much to his own discomfort, that the big stallion was increasing his speed rather than slowing down. He knew what was coming and scrunching his eyes shut, he once more hid them against the back of Anayah's neck and once more tightened his death-grip around her waist.

The eyes of the soldier were getting wider as well as he noticed that the black stallion was showing no signs whatsoever that he was going to stop or even slow down. The human shifted uncomfortably in the saddle as he began to doubt the sanity of his decision to hold his ground. Then he did what any normal person in his position would have done … he bailed out of the saddle and rolled out of the way – just before the stallion sailed over the top of his horse.

The moment Anayah rode onto the viewing area's grassy field she knew she was in trouble. Though the number of humans had lessened dramatically from what they had been earlier in the day during the race, there were still at least 200 people milling around in their panic to get out of the way. Some people were tripping and falling while others were being pushed down and run over by others who were trying just as hard as everybody else to leave the viewing area.

There was a group of 10 mounted riders in front of the dais where Ostara stood, intently watching the chaotic happenings. When she gave her soldiers the order to advance, both the mounted soldiers and the 20 foot-soldiers began to do so in a uniform and purposeful fashion. Anayah knew deep in her heart that she was knee deep in warg droppings, for she truly had nowhere left to go.

Then luck smiled on her again and provided yet another opportunity and best possible chance to escape. Four riders on black horses broke out of the shadows of four different streets around the Palace and ran directly at the foot and mounted solders from four different directions. The soldiers scattered to avoid being run down and in so doing turned their ordered advance into a disordered and chaotic rout. With the order within their ranks having all but disappeared, they were then faced with the task of trying to try to avoid their fellow soldiers as well as those who were a part of the panicked crowd.

In the ensuing chaos, everyone lost track of the four riders who seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Captains were shouting orders at their soldiers as well as the milling crowd and the hundreds of citizens who were still trying to leave the viewing area were becoming more panicked as they now had horses and soldiers to avoid as well as their fellow citizens.

Though Ostara's archers were in position to take a shot at the stallion and his riders, they stayed their hands until they could be assured that the people in front of them were in the clear, for the soldiers still had consciences, quite unlike their leader who would have taken the shot whether her people were in the way or not. However, one of Ostara's archers was in the perfect, unimpeded spot for the perfect shot. Once more on the stone portico where he had been after the race, Garm had spotted Anayah and had just knocked an arrow.

Whether it was fate, perfect timing, coincidence or willful intervention by the Valar, just as Gam started pulling the sinew of his bow back in preparation for his "kill shot," the sun reflected off the jewel now looped around Anayah's arm and hit him in the eyes, temporarily blinding him. By the time he had blinked and dispelled the black spots dancing on the periphery of his vision, the black stallion and his two riders had disappeared.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm's gaze swept over the entire Palace courtyard and beyond but could not find either the two elves or the stallion. He pointed at a mounted warrior.

"You! Which direction did they go?"

The rider shook his head.

"I don't know sir. The light was too bright – I couldn't see."

Garm swore under his breath as he summoned a different warrior who had been on the opposite side of the courtyard.

"Soldier – did you see which direction the elves went?"

The second warrior stopped his horse beneath the stone pillar Garm was standing on.

"No sir – I didn't. The sun was too bright and for a moment there, I couldn't see a thing."

Just then a big hand reached up and dragged the warrior off his horse. When he hit the ground, all the air was forced from his lungs and for a few moments, he couldn't catch his breath. Then the same hand that had dragged him off his horse grabbed a handful of the front of his tunic and jerked him roughly to his feet. Ostara brought the terrified soldier closer to her face while glaring at him menacingly.

"How could the sun have been in your eyes …" She spun toward the first soldier while still retaining the hold she had of the tunic of the second soldier. "… or your eyes?"

She turned back to the soldier she was holding.

"I saw the sun hit Captain Garm in the eyes just as he was about to take his shot. Are either of you trying to infer that my Captain and I are not telling the truth?"

The mounted soldier looked as if he was about to turn his horse and bolt for the nearest exit and leave Hoth forever and the soldier whose tunic was still firmly in Ostara's grasp, had the look in his eyes of someone who firmly believes he is about to die. However, to both their credits, they still possessed enough sanity to be able to answer their leader – in unison.

"No, High Chieftain."

With a growl of frustrated anger, she threw the soldier she had been holding, forcefully to the ground then glared from one soldier to the other.

"You two get out of my sight before I take both of you apart with my bare hands and feed you to my canines for dinner."

She looked at Garm who had climbed down off the pillar and was now walking toward his leader.

"Garm, I don't care how you do it, but I want those elves found – and quickly … and I want Greyfell. Find that traitorous dog and bring him to me … and make sure he is in good enough condition to answer my questions. I want to know why he betrayed me by helping those elves."

Ostara then whirled on the Stable Master who had been discretely standing nearby and who visibly jumped when his leader spoke to him while motioning toward Niord's dead body.

"I want you to drag that worthless grey carcass outside the city and leave him for the carnivores – he is of no more use to me."

She then turned and walked in the direction of the Palace, shoving anybody backwards who had the misfortune of coming within her reach.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elias made everything in the utility shed look small but to his credit and even though he took up most of the space in the small building, he was standing calmly, alertly watching what was going on. Greyfell stood at the stallion's head, scratching behind his ears and stroking his velvety nose while Aglarion and his Master, a human by the name of Tathrin, kept watch at the window.

Anayah and Elias had been heading for an exit in the north of the city when a soft whistle caught her attention. Looking to her right where a small utility shed sat almost at the rear of a small hut, she saw Greyfell motioning to her while holding the door to the shed open with one hand. She instinctively turned towards him and while some beings may have questioned her judgement for placing her trust, at that moment, in the hands of someone she barely knew, to Anayah, she was only following her heart – she knew that Greyfell could be trusted. After patting Elias on the neck, the stallion walked inside the building as if to do so was the most natural act in the world.

Now she and Legolas sat quietly waiting for the excitement outside to die down, after which it was Anayah's intention to take the Mirkwood Prince back to their camp. Legolas had relaxed somewhat and now sat with only one arm around Anayah's slender waist. It would take him some time to learn to deal with what he had gone through – both the emotional torment as well as the physical pain.

He would never fully forget about his captivity for the rest of his immortal life, but the intensity of the emotional pain he was feeling would lessen as more time passed. He knew for a certainty that his father and the members of his extended family, both in Mirkwood as well as Imladris, would support him during his recovery. His immediate concern, however, was for Aragorn, for his heart would not, indeed it could not rest until he saw his heart-brother and could see with his own eyes that the young edan was well.

Something on the edge of his thoughts brought his attention back to Anayah and he frowned in puzzlement for a moment before the realization hit him – she was sitting with both hands stiffly braced against the pommel of the saddle and breathing as if she had just run for 50 miles. When he shifted his weight to try to get a look at her and moved his left arm in the process, it felt sticky, and when he looked at it and saw the blood, he leaned around her and gently moved her hair away from her eyes.

Her complexion was extremely pale, sweat was beading her brow and her eyes were closed. What alarmed him the most, however, was the frothy blood he saw at the corner of her mouth and the broken-off shaft of the arrow imbedded in her chest next to her heart.

"Captain Greyfell?"

Greyfell looked up at Legolas and as he did so, also saw that Anayah was in trouble. When she breathed, her chest and abdomen were laboriously inflating at different times as she struggled to draw breath and though still conscious, he could tell that she was in an extreme amount of pain. Quickly stepping to the side of the stallion, he laid a hand on Anayah's forearm.

"Anayah, I'm going to help you down off your horse."

He could tell she was trying hard to speak, each word coming with a separate breath and so faint as to be almost inaudible.

"I have to get Legolas home."

Greyfell looked at Legolas.

"Legolas, do you have any healing skills?"

"Only the basic knowledge all warriors are taught – I am sorry."

Greyfell laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That is not a problem, my friend. We will just have to go about this problem in a different way."

Walking to the stallion's head, he looked at the animal purposefully.

"Elias, I would like to know if you would be willing to take Legolas and young Aglarion back to your camp and bring someone back who has healing skills. Aglarion knows all the best hiding places and can keep both you and Master Legolas from being discovered. Your Lady is in danger of dying if she is not treated as soon as possible."

The stallion snorted twice as he looked from Greyfell to the door and back again as if asking what they were waiting for. Smiling at Elias' eagerness to help, Greyfell called Aglarion then looked up at Legolas one final time.

"I can remove the arrow and keep her alive for a time but since she needs more medical attention than I am capable of giving her, it is my suggestion that you ride back to your camp, tell them everything that happened and that Anayah desperately needs the attention of a healer. I am sure that the others will be waiting somewhere in the forest and when they see the stallion will make their presence known.

You must also tell them that they have only a short time to move their camp before Ostara's soldiers start searching the forest. Tell your friends to pack what they can and meet me or someone I send at sundown at the same entrance they were at some days ago when they took young Strider home. Aglarion will guide you to the forest and will bring the healer back here. I don't think Anayah should be moved until her lung is repaired. Do you have the strength to do this Legolas? I mean no disrespect to you by my question, but must know if you have the endurance for this task."

Legolas looked at the Captain with determination.

"Aye Captain. I have the strength to do this."

Greyfell reached up and after gently prying Anayah's hands off the saddle carefully slid her off the stallion's back. To everyone's relief, after giving a small cry of pain, she went limp in Greyfell's arms. Legolas reached down and after grabbing Aglarion's arm, pulled him into the saddle behind him.

"Please do everything you can to save her, Captain."

Greyfell nodded and after Legolas had touched his forehead in respect and farewell and Tathrin had opened the door, the stallion and his riders left.

After they were lost to sight and after making sure the coast was clear, Tathrin, followed by Greyfell carrying Anayah, left the utility shed and soon after walked through the doorway of Tathrin's home. The two went into the back room where Aglarion usually slept and the Captain carefully laid Anayah on the bed.

The first thing the elf did was assess Anayah's overall condition. Besides her labored breathing and the sweat on her brow which indicated shock, she was starting to take on a pale blue color around her lips and when he took one of her hands and looked at the fingernails, saw the blue cast there as well. When he laid his ear over her right lung, he heard the normal sounds of breath being taken in then being forced out but when he listened to her left lung, he heard only silence. When he saw Tathrin looking at him, he explained.

"When the arrow entered her chest it caused a pocket of air to form inside the chest cavity which pressed against her lung and caused it to collapse. I need to remove the arrow then release the air in this pocket so her lung can once more inflate. If I can do this, there is a good chance that she will live until help arrives."

If the situation had not been so dire he would have laughed at the way Tathrin was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. In turn, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I had a friend a few centuries ago who was a talented healer and taught me some of his skills before he died."

The human nodded.

"What do you need to do this thing, Captain?"

Greyfell looked around the room.

"I will need some kind of clean waterproof material, a small, hollow reed, cloth for bandages and some sort of disinfectant – perhaps some of that strong ale that you are so fond of." He winked at the human to show that he was only teasing.

Tathrin left but returned a few moments later and laid several items on the small table beside the bed – a new piece of tent fabric, linen for bandages, the hollow reed the Captain had requested as well as the ale for the disinfectant. He left once again and returned with two basins of water and while Greyfell started his work, Tathrin wiped the sweat off Anayah's brow and held her hand.

The first thing the Captain did was open her tunic and take her left arm out of the sleeve, then after laying a towel discretely across the front of her, closely examined the arrow, its location as well as the angle at which it was sitting.

"The arrow penetrated too deeply, Tathrin, and to pull it out the way it went in would only cause further damage to her lung. I am going to have to push it through her back then grab it and remove it when it exits."

Tathrin helped the Captain raise Anayah into a sitting position and while he held her securely, Greyfell poised the palm of his hand over the broken-off arrow shaft. He struck the shaft sharply and drove the arrow the rest of the way through and out of her back. She suddenly regained consciousness and screamed and when she did, Tathrin pulled her head to his chest in an effort to muffle her cries but because she did not recognize him, tried to push him away. Her panic combined with her previous lack of oxygen was only harming her further, so after Greyfell had pulled the arrow free of her body then had put a folded-up piece of linen as a pressure bandage over the exit wound, he took Anayah from Tathrin. Wrapping his arms around her, he rocked her soothingly and spoke to her quietly. After a time, she began to calm and it wasn't long after she had calmed that she once more lost consciousness.

After laying her back down then turning her on her side, Greyfell first made sure the bleeding was under control on the exit wound then stitched it closed. Gently turning her onto her back, he took his knife from his belt and after disinfecting it thoroughly, enlarged the entrance wound on her chest until it was large enough to accommodate the reed. After cutting a square piece of the tent fabric, he cut a tiny hole in the center that was slightly smaller than half the width of the reed, and after disinfecting the waterproof material, he put it over the arrow wound in Anayah's chest. After thoroughly disinfecting the reed, he pushed it through the hole in the fabric and into the chest cavity beneath it.

At first, he couldn't feel anything when he held his hand over the top of the reed. Looking around him he saw a small pinfeather from a chicken sticking out of the pillow Anayah's head was laying on and after pulling it out, held it close to the reed. Both beings smiled at each other as they saw the delicate edges of the feather begin to flutter – the procedure had been successful and the trapped air was now being released through the hollow reed. After carefully bandaging her chest to keep the device in place, Greyfell sat back in his chair.

"So that's it?"

Greyfell's smile was grim.

"For now – yes. But her lung is still bleeding, Tathrin, and will have to be repaired – and that I cannot do."

"Then all we can do is wait and try to encourage her to live until help gets here."

"Aye, Master Tathrin. That is all we can do."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn, the twins, Halgar and Lothur were sitting around the campfire when they heard the sound of returning horses. They all stood in anticipation, hoping and praying that everything had gone as planned and everyone would be safe and well. Elias was the first horse that came into view and when Legolas slid from the stallion's back and slowly began to walk towards the others, Aragorn found his own eyes filling with tears as the realization of his highest hopes finally came to fruition. The two met midway between the horses and the fire and after stopping and spending a moment looking into each other's eyes, threw their arms around each other's necks and hugged, both unashamedly sobbing.

Finally, Aragorn pushed his friend away from him and looked at Elias and beyond him to the solemn looking guards. He looked back at Legolas as tears began to run freely down his cheeks. He slowly shook his head.

"No." He whispered softly as he looked at Legolas, silently begging him to tell him it wasn't true.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly walked to their younger brother's side and wrapped their arms around him in support. Legolas understood his friend's distress and after making sure that he had his attention, smiled encouragingly.

"She took an arrow in the left shoulder, near her heart, but as of the time Aglarion and I left, was still alive. Greyfell is with her and gave his oath that he would do what he could for her until our healer – that would be you – arrived. Your sister is still alive Strider – and as long as she continues to draw breath, there is still hope."

Aragorn took deep a breath then stepped back.

"Then I suggest we go to her immediately. This time it will be me that brings her home.

Turning away, he began to gather what supplies he would need.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: I am so absolutely mortified that I misplaced your review and didn't acknowledge it when I updated. Please forgive me! I do want you to know that I appreciated, as I always have, the time that you spend reading each chapter then sharing your thoughts.

As do you, I hate animal cruelty as well and really don't like to emphasize it. In the case of Niord, he was Ostara's pampered possession and she never really recognized that the grey stallion was one of Ilúvatar's silent creations, no less his child than any of the others. And even though we might say that Ostara broke her toy and so can't play with it anymore, I also think it might be fitting to say that Ilúvatar may have used this opportunity to call his creation home.

I am also glad that you enjoyed the repartee between Anayah and Ostara. And yes, Legolas and Aragorn are finally back where each wants most to be - with each other.

Thank you again for your review and once more, I am so sorry for forgetting to respond to it.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Nanahalfelven**: I am definitely losing it … sorry about forgetting what we talked about … or as Homer Simpson would say … "Doh!" Thanks, as always for your encouraging review.

**Kelsey Minnick**: Thank you for your review, Kelsey, it is much appreciated. To answer your question on whether it is possible for a person to live if they've been struck next to their heart … the answer is yes, under the right circumstances and with prompt and correct treatment. As long as the heart is getting enough oxygen through the blood and nothing is interfering with its function the probability is high that the person would survive. While I was doing my research for this story, I actually read incidents of many survivors of this condition, many of whom received their injuries in car accidents while some were even injured while playing professional sports. Prompt, professional treatment always weighs heavily in the balance, however. I hope I was able to answer your question. 8-)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: Thanks for reviewing again. You always make me smile!

(Darn stupid Garm. (hey it rhymes a little!) Try saying "Darn Garm" three times. LOL! I can't even say it once without tripping over my tongue.

Alas, poor Niord, I knew him well … not really, but the sentiment holds true. Ostara cheated and lost in every way … wench! No, Niord didn't deserve an owner like Ostara but she ultimately got hers … her horse lost … he was beat by a horse belonging to an elf, she lost her elf … to an elf and (Heeheehee) she also lost her crown. She is not having a good day!

(should have grabbed some of her hair as well) Just blame it on the intensity of the moment. Under any other circumstances Anayah would have probably done just that.

Yes, I own the DVD of "The Last Samurai." Wonderful movie even though it was only loosely based on the real character. Bushido, the code the Samurai warrior lived by was pretty well shown in the movie. As far as the fighting style of the Samurai being so precise … yes indeed. It is called Kendo and one of its main philosophies is for the swordsman to control the space around him and when he does just that, his movements are fluid and continuous. It is a beautiful and fascinating thing to watch as is the style of archery they use which, if I am remembering correctly, is called Kyudo.

( Hey, how did she manage to find her way back from the sea anyway:) I forgot all about that. LOL! Probably all those Lilliputians built her a large raft and helped her to set sail … they probably didn't want her around either!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thank you for your review. Yes, Ostara was either incredibly brave, incredibly stupid or too scared to move. That horse stands almost six feet tall and weighs 1700 pounds so to see that animal come charging at you and then you stand your ground … aieeeeee! I had that happen to me when I was just an itty bit only my excuse was I was too scared to move. And really, when you think about it for a moment, staying put is probably the safest thing to do. It is not in the nature of a horse to hurt anyone but if a person tried to get out of their way they could accidentally step into the animal's path whereas if they stayed where they were, they might not get run down at all.


	33. The Search Begins

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Though I stand at the edge of the abyss and look down upon the darkness and doom, my fate remains undecided for it is still ultimately my decision whether I choose to advance or retreat.  
-ME_

Chapter 33

The Search Begins

As Aragorn turned away to gather his healing supplies Legolas put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Estel, there is more."

Aragorn looked at the Prince questioningly.

"Greyfell said that the High Chieftain's soldiers would soon begin searching the forest and since this camp would no longer be safe for any of us, advised that we pack what we could then return to the tunnel entrance. He said that either he or someone he sent would meet you there and escort you to a safe place."

Aragorn nodded before he turned to the others who had been listening closely to everything Legolas had said.

"Everybody break camp then follow Lothur back to the tunnel entrance, for I am sure he will be more than capable of leading everyone there by the safest route."

He laid his hand on Legolas's shoulder, but when he seemed uncertain about what he wanted to say, the Prince just smiled at him. As had been their custom in the past, few words had to pass between them for there to be an understanding of mind and heart, just as it was now, for Legolas already knew his brother's heart and knew what he was going to say.

"You don't have to say anything, Estel. I will willingly follow the others for whether I would will it or not, it would serve no useful purpose for me to go back with you to Hoth though my heart wishes to see Anayah back with us just as much as does yours."

He looked into the young man's eyes, willing him to understand and believe what he was telling him.

"I will be fine, my brother and now that I know that you are safe and well - all things are possible."

The two friends then turned back to their individual tasks and once more began gathering healing supplies and packing up the camp.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

While he was waiting for Aragorn, Aglarion slid off Elias' back and walked to where Halgar and Lothur were packing food and other items into containers and readying them for transport.

"Excuse me."

The two humans turned.

"Master Halgar, I was wondering if I might have a word with you in private?"

Lothur laid a hand on Halgar's shoulder then walked off a small distance to give the two some privacy while they talked. When they were finally alone, Aglarion held out a small, cloth-wrapped bundle to the man and when Halgar took it from him, tried to explain.

"It was quite the strangest thing, Master Halgar, for when Lady Anayah accepted the sanctuary of my Master's home she was carrying this around her arm. As to how I know it should go to you - I have this to say in my own defense - every time I touched it, I thought of you and so when we left to come here and summon your healer, I brought it with me. I am sure the Lady would approve of what I have done as well as my motives."

Halgar unwrapped the parcel then gasped when he discovered what the cloth had hidden within its folds. He looked up at the young man.

"Thank you Aglarion - my most heartfelt thanks for your thoughtful actions, for I thought this to be lost to me. I will see that this is given to the right person at the appropriate time."

"I am glad I could be of service." Nodding his head, Aglarion then turned back and remounted Elias.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Estel?"

Aragorn turned to find Rahan standing behind him.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I am leaving Semoro and Saeros here to help with the move and to provide military support for those who are staying if they should need it. Súrion and I will ride back with you, for our responsibility and duty is to our Charge and we must go to her as quickly as possible."

Aragorn nodded.

"I thank you for your assistance, Captain and quite understand your position but must also admit that I will feel more at ease knowing that at least two of you will be near while we are in that accursed town. I should be ready to leave momentarily."

Nodding his head, Rahan turned and went back to his horse.

Aragorn had one more thing to do before he left and so went to his tent and once inside grabbed what was lying on his palette, then went in search of Legolas, finally finding him working beside Semoro and Saeros, helping to load supplies into the wagon.

"Legolas?"

The blonde-haired elf turned, his eyes widening when he saw what his friend was holding in his hands.

"Anayah was planning to give these to you herself but under the present circumstances, I am sure she wouldn't mind if I did this in her stead."

Legolas carefully and almost lovingly took his beloved bow from Aragorn and ran his hand gently over the entire length almost as if he were welcoming a close friend home who he had thought he would never lay eyes on again. He did the same with his quiver and long knives and when he finally looked up at the young edan, there were tears in his eyes.

"I had thought these lost to me forever - hannon-le."

Aragorn just nodded his head.

"Wish us well my friend for I must now take my leave of you. Be well until we are together once again."

The two hugged each other one last time before Aragorn finally turned away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though the day had worn itself down to dusk, it was still light enough for Tathrin to see outside and so he had stationed himself at the window of the small hut where he was keeping careful watch for any sign that the soldiers were beginning to search in their area.

Anayah started to cough violently, and when she didn't seem to be able to catch her breath, Greyfell lifted her into a sitting position and settled her against his chest which seemed to help her to breathe better. He carefully wiped the frothy blood from the corner of her mouth then felt her forehead, frowning when he felt the heat of a newborn fever. Tathrin walked up to the bed.

"How is she doing?"

"She is holding her own although how much longer she will be able to do so I do not know for already she is becoming feverish."

Tathrin nodded his head before he continued.

"You realize that it won't be too long before it is full dark?"

Greyfell nodded as he took a damp cloth and gently wiped the sweat off Anayah's forehead and face.

"Yes, my friend, I know." He sighed. "I cannot leave Anayah to the care of another for her condition is too critical and while I have every faith in you under most circumstances, it is only myself that I trust to care for her and keep her safe."

"I understand fully and take no offense from your words, Captain."

"Tathrin, I would like for you to go meet the elves and escort them to Sanctuary."

Tathrin rose from the chair he had sat himself in while the two had been talking.

"As you wish, Captain. Before I go is there anything I can get or do for you?"

"No, thank you. Now go and do what you can for the others."

After nodding his head and drawing his hooded cloak closely about him, Tathrin exited the house and headed for the opposite end of Hoth.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The harder it was for Anayah to breathe, the more restless she became. Greyfell kept talking to her soothingly, trying to encourage her to relax and even though she was unconscious, it almost seemed as if she were listening. He knew she was in pain and wished that Tathrin had had some type of analgesic herb in his house that he could give her. Since the man had no herbs, all the Captain could do was try to soothe her by holding her to make it easier for her to breath and trying to calm her when she stirred restlessly. Since part of her seemed to be listening to him, he decided to tell her a story, hoping the sound of his voice and the cadence of the story would continue to give her comfort.

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was this boy elf. This boy elf had been raised by other people after the boy elf's parents had been killed. Because he had never been raised around other elves, and because other elves had been mean to him, he grew up confused about who he was and what he was supposed to think and feel. Then one day this boy elf met this beautiful princess …"

He paused as Anayah stirred and hoarsely mumbled something but after he had gently caressed her head and she had stilled, he continued with his story.

"Anyway, as I was saying … this boy elf met this beautiful princess who beat him up and held her dagger to his throat. After they both had quit trying to hurt each other, they sat down and talked and it was then that the beautiful princess gave the boy elf a wonderful gift. She gave him hope - and unconditional acceptance - something he had never had before. It was a gift that he had never expected but one that helped him see his life in a whole new light.

One day the princess was hurt by a very bad man while she was trying to save another elf. Now the boy elf had a chance to repay the kindness the princess had shown him and so he sat with her in a small dark house and tried to comfort her, hoping that she would live for he much desired to see her beautiful green eyes one more time."

Greyfell jumped when Anayah reached up and put a hand over his but when he looked down at her, he sighed, for he saw that she was still unconscious.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The five elves and two humans sat in the concealment of the orchard that was near the entrance of the tunnel. They were patiently waiting for someone, either Greyfell or another, to make an appearance and guide them to a place of safety and were all quietly talking among themselves as they waited. Seeing Legolas eyeing the tunnel entrance nervously, Halgar walked up to the Prince and laid a hand on his shoulder. Legolas jumped as he turned to the human.

"My apologies Legolas - I did not mean to startle you."

Legolas sighed as he once more turned to the partially concealed door.

"For too long I went without the sight of sunlight or star shine and now, on my first day of freedom I still may not get to see the stars."

He sighed.

"Why does it always have to be a cave?"

Halgar chuckled quietly. After another few moments of silence, he cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, for he meant to speak with Legolas on a matter that had lain heavy on his heart for some time. He opened his mouth to speak but Legolas beat him to it.

"No, I don't."

"I'm sorry?" Halgar was puzzled.

"No, I don't hate you nor am I even angry with you for leaving me that night."

"You now read minds, my Lord?" There was a twinkle in the human's eyes.

Legolas turned fully to the man.

"I am neither hurt nor angry about what you had to do that night Halgar for I understand full well, the decision you were faced with. You had a 3,000-year-old responsibility to meet and you did what your duty bid you to do. You went with Isildur's heir and aided him however you could and from what Elladan and Elrohir have told me, you saved his life when you killed the guard that was beating him. He is more dear to me than a brother and for what you did, I will be grateful to you forever."

He turned to Halgar and favored him with a smile.

"Thank you Halgar."

Halgar nodded, then he and Legolas continued to stare at the entrance to the tunnel. Legolas sighed again.

"Why does it always have to be a cave?"

Halgar shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, technically it is more of a tunnel."

Legolas looked at the man and raised an eyebrow.

"Is it not underground?"

It was Halgar's turn to sigh.

"Aye, my Lord. It is underground."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell may have been lost in his memories but that did not mean that he was not still alert to his surroundings. When he heard the sound of light footsteps approaching the hut, all his senses went into combat mode. Very carefully and gently he leaned Anayah forward and scooted out from behind her but when he began to lay her down, she reflexively grabbed the front of his tunic and refused to let go. He kissed her temple and gently pried her hand loose. It was his thought that she didn't really know what she was doing but out of respect, he spoke to her anyway.

"Everything will be all right, Anayah - I promise that I will not go far."

Even though unconscious, she seemed to accept his explanation for she relaxed her grip on his tunic after which, Greyfell placed her hand back on the bed. After blowing out the only light in the room, he drew his dagger and quietly walked to the door. When it started to come open, he stepped to the side and when a human male stepped across the threshold, he grabbed him from behind and placed his dagger against his throat.

"It's just me, Greyfell."

Upon hearing Aglarion's voice, Greyfell released the young man and stepped back but continued to glare at him for a moment.

"What have I taught you about entering a dark room when you are among the enemy?"

Before Aglarion could open his mouth to speak, Greyfell felt as a dagger was placed against his own throat from behind. A quiet voice spoke next to his ear.

"Perhaps you taught him not to lose track of other entrances, including the back door?"

Slowly the elf raised his hands in submission. The knife was removed and after one final glare, Aglarion pulled the curtains shut and lit a single globe. Greyfell turned and faced the being behind him and recognized him as one of the two elves that had come to escort Anayah back to camp the day the two of them had their confrontation in the forest. It was the Silvan elf - the one they called Súrion.

The two nodded to each other then turned as a young human stepped across the threshold followed by the second of the two elves he had met that day, the one called Rahan. Greyfell's eyes widened in surprise the moment he saw Aragorn then touching his forehead in respect, he stepped back.

"My Lord."

Aragorn was puzzled.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?"

Greyfell shook his head.

"I have seen paintings of Elendil and must say that you bear a striking resemblance to the great King - as you do to your father."

"You knew my father?"

"I knew of him, my Lord. However, that is a story best left for another time as you have someone to attend to. Rest assured that as of this moment your identity is no longer even on my mind."

Aragorn nodded.

"I am quite curious to know how you came to know so much about me, but you are right - I have a sister to attend to so if you would be so kind as to take me to her I would appreciate it."

"A sister? Anayah is your sister? But you are human and that would mean that she is …"

Aragorn chuckled.

"Yes, Captain Greyfell … she is half-even … just like you."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn worked quickly and an hour later, Anayah's lung was repaired and he and Rahan had managed to get her to drink a pain relieving tea. He sat with her for a time, just holding her hand and when it finally became evident that she was regaining some of the normal color in her face and was breathing easier, he sat back and nodded his head. He turned to the others and was about to speak when Súrion came through the door with a look on his face that caused the hearts of those in the room to clench.

"There are soldiers no more than a block away going from residence to residence. They will be here shortly."

Rahan turned to Aragorn.

"Can she be moved?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"No, it would not be a wise thing to do for she is still too close to death. However, I understand that if it comes to a choice between moving her and risking further harm, or capture, I am sure that she would choose the former and if she would chose a chance at life then I believe the rest of us should do so as well. For the moment, I believe we should stay put, for the soldiers may yet turn away from their search but if it becomes clear that will not be the case, then at that time we might want to explore other options."

They all nodded then Rahan turned to Súrion.

"Go and keep track of them and see if they turn back. Account for a suitable amount of time for us to leave and when the soldiers pass those parameters, inform us."

Súrion nodded his head then left the room.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm was getting frustrated. He and his soldiers had been searching Hoth residences for the entire day and had found no trace of either the two elves or the horse. There had been instances during the day when he had gotten the impression that some of the vendors and some of the slaves had been somewhat less than forthcoming with the information they were willing to share. Unfortunately, no amount of bullying had managed to loosen their tongues.

Now it was dark and while some soldiers had earlier tried to convince Garm that the two elves were long gone, he had some thought or instinct niggling at the back of his mind that the two were still somewhere in the city. He knew it and was going to waist no effort proving that his instincts were correct. They only had one more row of buildings to search and afterwards could return to the Palace - not that Garm wanted to face Ostara if he came back empty-handed. So intent were he and his men on their search that they totally missed when the shadow of an adjacent building seemed to move as the being who had been standing there had slipped further back into the shadows then had headed for the path that would lead him back to an injured friend and her protectors.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone looked up as Súrion quietly entered the room.

"I suggest that everybody get ready to move for the humans are closer than we first had thought and will be here momentarily."

Rahan grabbed a blanket and after wrapping it securely around Anayah picked her up and headed for the door. They had opened the door and were just about to exit when they heard the sound of voices. Stepping back inside the house and quietly closing the door, Rahan handed Anayah to Aragorn and drew his sword.

"Would the backdoor be a viable exit?"

It was Aglarion who replied.

"No, sir. The doors of this house sit wrong and you have just as much of a chance of discovery exiting through one door as you do the other."

Rahan was thinking quickly but before he could speak, Greyfell stepped up to the door then turned to the others.

"I will buy you the time you need. Get her out of here as soon as you can."

He had turned to leave when Rahan laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Though Anayah would be the first to honor your sacrifice, I also believe she would wish for you return to us - try not to disappoint her."

Greyfell looked at each of them one last time then after nodding his head, turned and left the house.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm and his men had finished searching the next to the last building and had just come out of the house when they heard a familiar voice and froze.

"Are you by any chance looking for me?"

Garm walked up to the man he had worked with for years and when he stopped in front of him, locked eyes.

"Greyfell."

"Garm."

The two continued to stare into each other's eyes and it was Garm who was the first to look away. The move was only momentary for he suddenly turned back and used his body's momentum to drive his fist into the stomach of his adversary.

"Ostara wants to talk to you."

When he finally caught his breath he straightened and again locked eyes with the other.

"You have an odd way of delivering messages, Captain."

Once again, Ostara's Captain drove his fist into Greyfell's stomach.

"I think it might go better for you, traitor, if you kept a civil tongue in your head."

"Or what, Garm? Are you going to run home to your Nanna and tell her that nasty old Greyfell hurt your feelings?"

Garm just stood and glared then looked at the four soldiers that were surrounding the prisoner.

"I want the four of you to convince ex-Captain Greyfell just why it is so important not to anger his betters. Teach him a lesson - just remember to leave enough of him for Ostara to question."

The four soldiers then diligently applied themselves to their Captain's orders. An hour later when they finally stood before their High Chieftain, the being they dropped at her feet little resembled the being they had encountered not that long before.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm had his soldiers drop Greyfell at Ostara's feet then he proceeded to tell her how the man had just walked up to them and had given himself up and after they had questioned him thoroughly they had brought him to her. Ostara stared at the bloody being at her feet for a few moments before she sat on her heels and looked at what was left of Greyfell. She felt for a pulse and when she found it shook her head for it was barely noticeable and after a few more moments of looking at him she stood and turned to Garm. Drawing her hand back she slapped the man hard.

"I told you to leave enough of him for me to question. Did I not make myself clear in my instructions?"

Garm shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Yes, ma'am, you did. He resisted our questioning and had to be disciplined."

Ostara stared hard at her Captain then without warning grabbed the human by the front of his tunic.

"If I assumed that you found neither of the two elves, would I be correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then see if you can follow what I am saying you stupid, stupid man."

She gave the Captain a little shake but did not release her hold of his tunic.

"Captain Greyfell is an extremely capable Captain and on more than one occasion has shown courage at least a match for your own. Now, after a full day of searching in which you find neither the Captain nor the two elves, you are just about to give up the search when all of a sudden he walks up to you on the street and gives himself up. Now I ask you why would this Captain, who could easily have evaded you and your soldiers, would have walked up to you and just give himself up - for no apparent reason?"

As the realization suddenly came to the man, all the blood drained from his face and he hung his head. Ostara shook her head in disgust and loosed her hold on the man's tunic and roughly shoved him from her.

"Garm, I want you to see that Captain Greyfell is taken far from the city. I do not want you to put him out of his misery and in this, you will not disobey me. I want him to spend his last moments of life aware and alone and after you have finished this task, I want you to continue your search. Do not come back until you have something to report that I want to hear. Do you understand me?"

Garm nodded his head then motioned for his soldiers to pick up the Captain's body. After a bow to Ostara, they all turned and left.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell was barely conscious when the soldiers roughly drug him off his horse and threw him to the ground. He neither moved nor cried out but remained still, as if he was breathing his last. It was not surprising to him when the last soldier to turn away "accidentally" dropped a water flask on the ground then kept on walking. Soon he was alone.

It was true that whether he lived or died was still undecided at the moment for the horrible beating he had suffered at the hands of the soldiers had left him with some serious injuries and when the new sun finally rose, if he had survived the night and the creatures that roamed the darkness, he would have to contend with the heat. But he did have a little piece of help and slowly his bloody hand reached out until it finally grasped the water flask then withdrew until he finally held the flask to his chest. His ears started to buzz and his vision darkened and just before he finally lost consciousness he manage to speak one word.

"Bitch."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nanahalfelven**: Thank you for your review as much as for your encouragement. It really helps on days like these when the words are so hard to find. All writer's get writer's block at one time or another and today was my day. Then I think of "mud pies" and laugh before I once more pick up me keyboard and get to work. (No … that wasn't a mistake.)

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: Yes, the two are back together again. It seems only right, doesn't it? And yes, the B no longer has the Elendilmir and the Lilliputians no longer have to put up with the big, bad, ugly B - yay Lilliputians!

Ah yes … the arrow. The chances of being able to pull the arrow back along the same path that it had entered Anayah's chest without moving it just a fraction and further tearing the lung, were infinitesimal. I really feel that Greyfell made the right decision although thinking of him doing that to Anayah gave me about as much pleasure as chewing on a wad of tinfoil! Eeeew, indeed!

You managed to say Darn Garm 3 times? Am I embarrassed! Ok. Here's another one … Rubber Baby Buggy Bumpers! I have tried this one for years and still have problems with it. And yes, my dear, you can now say you have a talent! However, I really doubt that it will be a talent that makes you rich and famous … sorry!

Uh huh! You were absolutely correct in saying that the Elendilmir was taking a personal interest in spoiling Garm's aim. She has been disrespected enough and wants to go back where she belongs.

No need to apologize for having an overactive imagination as that is what reading stories are all about - especially my stories. I am so happy when my readers have fun by rooting for the good guy while also blowing raspberries at the bad guys. If you can get involved in the story then I have been successful in my story telling.!

As soon as Anayah wakes up I will tell her that you are sending good wishes her way.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Pestiset**: Thank you very much for your kind words. I am assuming that you live in Japan. I do not know much about the country other than what I have seen in the movies but it looks so absolutely gorgeous. Now was Taranaki where the film was shot or where the real events took place?

I am glad that you are enjoying the story and again, thank you for your review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Inquiring minds want to know. Don't keep me dangling! LOL! Tell me what happened between you and the horse.

Thank you for the compliment on the chapter. As you can see in this chapter, everything didn't exactly go as planned. Uh oh … what are they going to do now?

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: (knee deep in warg droppings) I'm telling on myself here but I grew up on a small, working cattle-ranch in Montana. My brothers, both of whom are younger, and I, used to have cow pie fights (only oldy mouldy ones were used!) which was fun until the time I was running from them because I had destroyed all their cow pies and then stepped in a gopher hole and almost broke my ankle. I also liked to walk barefoot in the really old "pies" that had been around so long that they were nothing but warm mulch. Ah yes … the good old days! (Sigh!)

(she's dedicated and strong) Some people might say that she has a one track mind but I think a little differently about it. I prefer to think of her like you said, as dedicated and strong. It wasn't just a job she had been sent to do. Rather, it was a promise that she had made and her sense of honor absolutely forbade her from giving up just because things got a little hard.

(Aragorn to the rescue) Yes, this time Aragorn got to save her. Thank you for your review!


	34. Only a Dream

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**A/N**: Warning for graphic violence. This chapter will contain a wolf attack and will be pretty violent so if you think that might upset you, you might want to skip this chapter.

In defense of wolves I must say the following: Even though most of us were raised with stories like Little Red Riding Hood and the Three Little Pigs and the Big Bad Wolf; and even though the wolf has been demeaned and denigrated in both literature and film, there is not one, verified or documented instance of wolves attacking humans in the United States. While wolves who are starving or have had their territory encroached on by humans have been known to munch on beef, mutton and an occasional fried poodle (sorry), these animals are culled so their behavior patterns will not be passed on to their offspring or other wolves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"It is from numberless diverse acts of courage and belief that human history is shaped. Each time a man stands up for an ideal, or acts to improve the lot of others, or strikes out against injustice, he sends forth a tiny ripple of hope, and crossing each other from a million different centers of energy and daring, those ripples build a current that can sweep down the mightiest walls of oppression and resistance."  
-- Robert Francis Kennedy (1925-68), US Attorney General_

Chapter 34

Only a Dream

He had not yet opened his eyes and already he knew that his doom approached. Soft footfalls … two … no, there were definitely more than two – perhaps four great wolves were coming towards him and were now just beyond his field of vision. Thin and half-starved, the creatures had smelled his blood and sensing his weakness had come for what they believed to be an easy meal.

He could hear them panting and licking their lips noisily in anticipation of the coming feast but as hard as he tried to move, to push himself into a sitting position, he could not and moaned in pain as his injured body protested his efforts. Hearing him cry out, even though his cry was softly uttered, the wolves paused, staring at him, trying to determine if this new element of danger was worth facing just to fill their bellies for the night. They could see the injured being move his hand but sensed no aggression in the movement – the movement was random – and toothless.

Closer they crept and when the being on the ground in front of them raised his head and tried to make a sound, his lips moved soundlessly for he was too weak to do more than whisper. The attention of the alpha male was immediately drawn to the fresh blood that dripped from the being's mouth and growling deeply, he and the other three wolves advanced.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell tried once again to raise his head to look at the four wolves that were moving ever closer to where he was laying but could barely manage the task. His effort to speak, to try yelling at the animals and possibly drive them away had drained him of what little strength he had left. He tasted the blood in his mouth but didn't even have the energy to spit it out.

He looked beyond where the creatures were standing and saw the cave called Sanctuary, a place hollowed out over the millennia by natural means and one of the few natural occurrences in the entire tunnel system that ran beneath the city. He saw humans inside the cave and he saw the elves. Anayah was sleeping on a palette while the elf called Rahan sat beside her, bathing her fevered face with a cool, damp cloth.

He saw the young Dúnadan sitting quietly beside the thin, blonde-haired elf, the one called Legolas, as he restlessly moved in his sleep, still haunted by the nightmare of his captivity.

"Help." He called to them softly.

They did not hear him – could not hear him. A growl from the largest wolf brought Greyfell's attention abruptly back to the present danger as the big male and his pack-mates, who like their leader were getting bolder, advanced on him, heads lowered and hackles raised. He once more tried to move away, but lacked the strength to do more than draw his outstretched hand closer to his body.

Then the alpha wolf was right in front of him – no more than a foot away. The upper lip of the beast curled away from the sharp, yellowed incisors and even from that distance, the hot, rancid breath of the big animal was repulsive and made his own stomach churn.

Suddenly, it attacked and Greyfell barely had time to get his hands over his face before the wolf tore in to him. The animal's sharp teeth cruelly gouged his forearm to the bone then emboldened by their leader's attack, the other three members of the hunting pack moved in and started tearing at the elf's downed body. Soon, his thigh, stomach and upper arm had been ravaged and his blood had begun to flow heavily.

He tried to curl in on himself but was unsuccessful for they had mercilessly and savagely attacked him from four different directions which took away any options or thoughts of self-defense. Then the inevitable happened – the big alpha male sank his teeth into his throat and he immediately started to choke on his own blood. Soon after, his pain disappeared and lethargy took over both body and mind, then his heart started to slow and his vision darkened. A single tear tracked its way down his bloody cheek.

As he felt his life slipping away, he looked toward the cave one last time and saw Anayah sitting up on her palette looking at him. He tried to smile at her, to let her know it was all right and that he wasn't afraid to die but the effort was too much. As the wolf snapped his jaws shut and its teeth met, he closed his eyes and let the darkness take him to a better place.

His eyes snapped open, for the sound of his own voice crying out into the night, had drawn him from his fevered dreams back into the real world. His hands flew to his throat, his leg, his upper arm and his stomach, searching for ravaged flesh but found no evidence of the attack by the four wolves. When his eyes peered into the darkness around where he lay, he saw no eyes maliciously staring back at him and so lay still for a few moments, trying to slow his breathing as well as his madly beating heart.

"Anayah?"

There was only silence.

"Anayah?"

Anayah's eyes snapped open and she tried to sit up but the strong arms of her Captain prevented her from doing so. Her hands flew to her throat, her leg, her stomach and her upper arm, searching for ravaged flesh but found no evidence of the attack she felt sure she had just suffered through. When she looked around her, all she saw was the cave and the worried looks of her family and Guards.

"Anayah? What is it, child?"

She looked at Rahan with tears in her eyes.

"I … he … I …"

Rahan caressed her head comfortingly, trying to get her to relax.

"Slow your breathing, Anayah. Take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

She did as her Captain suggested and immediately began to cough violently. Rahan carefully lifted her upper body into a sitting position then held her and rubbed her back until she quit coughing and lay still, weakly holding on to his big arms and panting in distress. Aragorn appeared with a cup of tea and after he had helped her drink it had sensed her need for privacy and had gone back to sit with Legolas.

"Talk to me baby girl." Rahan said quietly.

Anayah sighed as the tea she had just drunk began to take effect and she finally relaxed.

"I was Greyfell – or I was seeing through his eyes. I … he was attacked and killed by wolves. I felt his pain, his fear … and his despair. He looked beyond the wolves and saw us here. At the end …"

Rahan wiped the tears off her face.

"… at the end, he looked towards the cave and I saw … he saw me sitting here looking at him … and then he woke up."

Her eyes kept trying to close and Rahan laid her back down then pulled her blanket up to her shoulders.

"It was only a dream, young one. Now go back to sleep." He said as he pulled her blanket up a little higher on her shoulders. "It was only a dream."

Her eyes finally closed and she slipped into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Rahan saw that Anayah was once more asleep and resting peacefully this time, he rose and after motioning to his Guards, walked a few steps away from the sleeping she-elf.

"Semoro and Saeros, I want the two of you to go out and find out what you can about Greyfell and what may have happened to him after he left us. I fear that Anayah's nightmare may have been more than just a normal dream and since the Captain sacrificed himself for Anayah, I think she would want him found."

The two Guards nodded then turned to leave.

"Be back at dawn."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The cave was silent in the hours just before dawn and though they had no physical reference to go by, when the sky outside the tunnel system began to lose its inky blackness layer by layer, the elves who were still awake sensed the change.

Aragorn had been sleeping on the palette next to Legolas when his friend began to stir restlessly in his sleep, mumbling softly and turning his head from side to side. He could tell that Legolas was reliving the horrors of his captivity and his heart broke for the Prince, as he realized what living in that dark, dank room in the bowels of the Palace had done to the wood elf's tender spirit. He tried to soothe him out of his bad dream and for a time was successful as his friend once more stilled his frantic movements and seemed to slip into a more restful sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He was alone in the darkness – utterly alone – and that fact frightened him more than anything he had ever experienced in his life. The stone walls of his prison confined not just his physical being but his mind as well. He yearned for just one glimpse of the sky and the stars or for just a few moments to be able to stand in the sunlight so that its soothing warmth could touch his skin and heal his spirit. His deepest desire was not to be and so he sat, in the dark – alone – with just the silent stones of the walls around him to witness his grief.

He could not hear Ilúvatar's song in the cold stone of his prison and that fact more than any other was killing his spirit and putting out the light in a heart that had relished each individual note of the song. He couldn't stand the silence and rising to his feet he walked quickly to the door and grabbed the metal bars of his prison, shaking them and in his panic, trying to tear them apart.

Then, sensing someone standing in the shadows, he paused his frenzied movements.

"Is there somebody there?"

When he received no answer, he called out to the shadowy figure again.

"Please, come to where I can see you and talk to me for I am desperate to hear the sound of another's voice."

Slowly the shadowy figure left the anonymity of the shadows and stepped forward into the dim light created by the elf's own fading glow. It was Aragorn. There were tears in his friend's eyes as he walked up to the door of the cell and gently tried to massage the tenseness out of his hand. Looking down, Legolas saw that indeed, he was grasping the bars of the door so tightly that his knuckles were white and when he finally loosened his grip and once more looked into Aragorn's eyes, he saw that they were smiling.

"Estel, can you please unlock this door for me for I very much want to leave this place before the darkness steals away my immortal life. Please?"

Aragorn shook his head.

"I cannot unlock the door, mellon-nín."

Tears sprang to the eyes of the Mirkwood Prince for he couldn't understand why his best friend would not help him.

"Why won't you help me, Estel?"

Aragorn reached through the bars and laid his hand on the side of his friend's face.

"I cannot unlock the door Legolas, because I do not have the key."

"But can't you find it? Please, Estel, do this little thing for me for I cannot abide this place and want to be free to walk under both starlight and sunshine. My spirit is starving and will die if I linger here much longer."

Aragorn's face grew sad once more.

"I'm sorry Legolas, but I cannot do this thing for you."

"Why, Estel? Tell me why so that I may understand."

"I cannot because you have the only key and it is only you that can unlock the door."

Legolas paused, thinking on what his friend had just said.

"But what if I cannot turn the key? What if I am not strong enough?"

The young Dúnadan once more smiled at his friend.

"You are the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, and my brother and I know that you do have the strength to endure this – I have faith in you. Turn the key, Legolas, and step through that doorway. I will be waiting on the other side."

Legolas looked at the glowing key he held in his right hand for just a moment before he inserted it in the lock and turned it. The door silently swung open and he stepped across the threshold and stood in front of his friend. Neither of them spoke, then finally Aragorn put his arm around his brother's shoulders and they both turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn smiled when Legolas sighed and opened his eyes.

"Thank you Estel?"

"What are brothers for?"

Legolas just nodded his head then his eyes glazed over and he fell back into a much more peaceful sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn was just about to go back to his sleeping palette when Elladan and Elrohir came back to the cave having finished their patrol of the area around the tunnel entrance.

"Is he well, Estel?" Elladan looked at the sleeping Prince.

"Aye. I think he will be, Elladan. He will not soon be rid of the horrors of what he has undergone but I believe he now has more power over them than he had before."

Elrohir nodded.

"You are good for him, little brother. He will need your strength to help him get through this."

Aragorn nodded.

"I know – and I accept the challenge."

He thought a moment before he spoke again.

"I have always been puzzled when I encounter beings who would treat others with such callous disregard, for races as old as ours should have learned by now never treat others with such barbarity just because they look different. Why can't the different races just accept each other? I know that I am mature and should already understand these things, but they still remain a puzzlement and probably always will for it seems that humans refuse to change."

Taking the flight bows and quivers off their backs and laying them aside for the moment, both twins sat beside their brother and his sleeping friend. Elladan frowned as he tried to think of an appropriate answer.

"Estel, I believe that as hurtful as it may be to contemplate, what we have seen and encountered may be the natural order of things and is the way it will always be. It is a challenge for each race and each being within the different races to overcome this problem, to make the personal choice to change. However, I feel that as long as there are differences, there will always be those that feel threatened by those differences and who will react and act the way the people in this town have. It is a monumental defect in the grand design of Arda and those who live on her and unfortunately, all we can do about it is pick away at the problem the way we are doing now."

Aragorn nodded his head.

"But that doesn't make it any easier to bear – especially when I see how Legolas suffers."

The twins rose but before they left, Elrohir laid a supportive hand on his brother's shoulder.

"But you will help him get through this, little brother. Just have a little faith in yourself."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

From where she lay on her palette, with her back to her brothers and Legolas, Anayah reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. Now, more than ever before, she felt guilty about not getting Legolas out of the Palace sooner, for if she had, then perhaps he would not be suffering from nightmares now. Finally, her own eyes betrayed her and closed and she also went back to sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Hours later after the new day had finally and fully arrived, the cave started to bustle with activity. Humans started arriving, slaves who were having a rest day, started walking into the cave asking what they could do to help, volunteering for any task that needed to be done in preparation for "Freedom Day" as it was starting to be called.

Aragorn began to order the activity, and in the process was sharpening and defining the skills he would later use after he became King, when he would lead and guide the free peoples of Gondor and Arnor.

Saeros and Semoro had returned and had told Rahan they had been unable to find Greyfell but had heard some humans talking about the incident. The humans had said that it had been a shame that the Captain had been taken away and had also said how he should not have been treated the same way that Ostara's dead horse had been treated. The two Guards were of the opinion that the Captain had been taken out of Hoth but to where, they had no idea. They assured Rahan that they would continue to work on the problem.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and his elves began teaching the humans who came to the cave how to handle different types of weapons and both he and Aragorn were surprised at the skill level of most of the people, but as one man so succinctly put it, they had not always been slaves.

Aragorn had put Halgar in charge of assembling the healing supplies they would need from the present through the time of the future campaign. The young human would be their healer when the day for battle finally arrived. Lothur had been given responsibility for the assembly of the heavy wooden pikes that would be used against the Hoth cavalry and would see that such weapons were ready to be used when the time came. The twins were assigned to look for the unusual. They had both told their brother how effective the exploding firework had been on the day that they had first encountered the war chariots of the Wainrider people. That fact together with Halgar's knowledge of lore and the profile Anayah had created on the chariots, would help them deal with that facet of their enemy's arsenal.

Feeling eyes on him, Aragorn turned to find Anayah standing nearby but when she saw him looking at her, had turned and walked away. He frowned at her uncharacteristic behavior and catalogued it for dealing with at a more appropriate time.

The activity of the cave and surrounding tunnels was interrupted by the arrival of Tathrin and Aglarion. The older human was leaning heavily on Aglarion but when Aragorn checked, had found the man's wound was not physical although what he had suffered could be just as damaging and severe. Tathrin told them Ostara had found out that he had aided the elves and as punishment had torn down his house, had destroyed everything he and Aglarion had owned and had banished them from Hoth. He had nothing and nowhere to go so Aglarion had brought him to the cave, hoping that Sanctuary would be just that for the man he held as dear to his heart as he would have his own father.

Aragorn had an idea and after telling Aglarion to make Tathrin comfortable, went in search of his sister and found her sitting on her palette with her eyes closed. He sat down in front of her, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes and after feeling her forehead, also frowned at the fact that she was still running a fever.

"Yes, Estel?" She said without opening her eyes.

Aragorn smiled.

"Anayah, I have a problem and was hoping that you could help me with it."

Anayah opened her eyes and though she looked at her brother, remained silent.

"Tathrin and Aglarion have arrived and are in the outer cave. Their home and personal belongings were destroyed on the orders of Ostara and they were banished from Hoth and told not to return under pain of death. Tathrin has been deeply hurt by this and Aglarion brought him here for they had no other place to go. You have great skill in healing emotional hurts and I was wondering if you would see what you could do for the man."

Aragorn saw a new light come into his sister's eyes and knew that he had been correct when he felt that her withdrawal was due to her physical inability to assist them in their preparations for battle. While his healer's instincts told him she should not even be out of bed, his brother's heart told him that feeling useful would do more for her than any medicine could.

"Help me to my feet big brother and I will go to the human and see what I can do."

He rose then helped his sister do the same.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Tathrin looked up as Anayah came towards him and when she put her arms around the man and hugged him he had burst out in tears then had sobbed his grief into her unwounded shoulder. Taking Aglarion by the arm, Aragorn and the young man walked away to give the two some privacy. Rahan had witnessed the understanding and thoughtful consideration Aragorn had shown toward his sister and as he walked passed the young human, had laid an appreciative hand on his shoulder.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It had been a busy and productive day for all of them and at the end of it, everyone had been exhausted. Both Rahan and Aragorn had been keeping and eye on Anayah and when the two had seen her stagger exhaustedly toward her palette, Aragorn left to prepare a special tea for her while Rahan helped her lay down. It was only moments after she had drank the tea that she had fallen deeply asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Her eyes snapped open for she had heard someone call her name – someone who needed her help. She looked around the cave but everyone appeared to be sleeping and knowing exactly what she had to do and where she had to go, she mentally summoned Elias to her. Rising from her palette, she buckled on her sword and after grabbing her flight bow and quiver, walked quietly to the smaller outer cave where the horses were stabled.

Sensing his Lady's weakness, the stallion had knelt for her and it was when she had been in the process of pulling herself onto his back that she had sensed someone else coming toward her. Turning, she looked at the young human quizzically.

"Is there something I can do for you Aglarion?"

Not to be put off by the abruptness of her question, the young man did not slow or stop until he was standing beside Elias. Anayah frowned for Elias usually stood right after she had settled herself in the saddle but this time the stallion had stayed on the ground.

"Elias, up."

Aglarion noticed that the stallion seemed to be ignoring her and staring at him.

"I think he agrees with me that you should not go alone, my Lady for we both know that you are going after Greyfell and we also know that you will need help with him if and when you find him."

Anayah nodded her head for her body was telling her that she should see the logic in the human's argument. Finally, she held out her hand to the young man.

"As you wish, young sir. Climb aboard – quickly now – for we must be off before someone notices that I am gone."

The moment the young human had settled himself behind Anayah, the horse rose to his feet.

"Traitor." She said to him as she affectionately patted his big neck.

The stallion nickered softly in response.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had shown Elias the images that had come to her in her dream, trusting the stallion to find the spot she had seen. The three had traveled some distance before Aglarion finally broke the silence.

"I met Greyfell when I was first brought to Hoth and sold into slavery. He looked after me when he could and it was him that arranged for Tathrin to buy me. Tathrin has been like a father to me and Greyfell has been like an Uncle. The Captain's a good person and I can't truly tell you what I would do if he died. He doesn't smile much or laugh but don't let that bother you – it's not that he can't, it's more like he doesn't want to or doesn't see a reason to."

When Anayah didn't answer him he frowned and tried to get a look at her face.

"My Lady? Are you well?"

She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Aglarion, I am well. I was just thinking about all of this."

She lapsed back into silence while behind her, Aglarion smiled, for he understood her heart a little bit better than did she.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell lay perfectly still. Indeed, he could not do much else for his efforts to make his way back to Hoth had totally drained him of his strength. He had managed to stagger, stumble and crawl almost half the distance but now, his strength was at an end and he could go no further. His pain was so bad that he was almost numb and his fever was so high that he was continually having to tell himself that the things he was seeing, the wargs, Ostara's men, great carrion birds were not real – at least some of them weren't. He had drank the last of the water in the flask when the sun was straight overhead and now that it was the moon that was straight overhead, he was so parched from thirst and his fever that his throat hurt.

He heard the sound of a horse approaching followed by the sound of footsteps and when he raised his head was surprised to see who it was that was walking toward him. Greyfell made two attempts before he finally managed to speak.

"Oh, how I wish you were real." It was all he said before he once more lost consciousness.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah knelt at the elf's side and after carefully assessing his injuries, gently turned him onto his back. There was not too much of him that was not battered, bruised and swollen but sensing that he needed to be in the comfort and security of the cave rather than on the hard ground in the wilderness, she decided to take him back before she treated him. He was not actively bleeding from any of the many lacerations on his head and body and so Anayah decided to wait to treat those injuries as well.

She unhooked the water flask from where it was attached to her belt and after settling his head in her lap and gently wetting his dry, cracked lips with the water, she poured a tiny amount of the liquid into her hand and let it drop from her fingers into his mouth. Gently massaging his throat, she finally felt him swallow and after he had, getting him to swallow a few more small sips was a little easier.

Her attention was abruptly brought back to her surroundings when she heard faint and almost inaudible footsteps in the darkness around them. Soft footfalls … two … no, there were definitely more than two – perhaps four great wolves were lurking just beyond her field of vision. Thin and half-starved, the creatures had smelled her friend's blood and sensing his weakness had come for what they believed to be an easy meal.

She could hear them panting and licking their lips noisily in anticipation of the coming feast. Rising to her feet, Anayah drew her sword, wincing as she pulled at the stitches in her left shoulder. When the wolves saw her draw her sword, they paused, staring at her and trying to determine if this new element of danger was worth facing just to fill their bellies for the night.

"Anayah, what do you want me to do?"

Not taking her eyes off the spot in the darkness where she could hear the wolves pacing nervously back and forth, she answered the young human.

"Stay right where you are Aglarion. Elias will see that you stay safe."

Though Aglarion did not reply, his eyes widened and his heart rate quickened for not only was he very high in the air and on a horse no less, but there were wolves about. He took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm his nerves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The wolves crept ever closer, growling deeply. They were getting bolder and with heads lowered and hackles raised, they advanced on the one laying on the ground as well as on the one standing in between them and their prey. Then the alpha wolf was right in front of Anayah – no more than a few feet away – and for a few moments, the two stared into each other's eyes, each taking the measure of the other. The upper lip of the beast curled back from his sharp, yellowed incisors as he challenged the being in front of him.

The big male lowered his body into a crouch, never taking his eyes off the one in front of him, his muscles bunched as he prepared to leap but before he could finish the action, four arrows came out of the darkness one right after the other, each killing a wolf quickly. Anayah looked from the four dead bodies in front of her to the shadows beyond her field of sight.

"I thought I got out of there without you seeing me."

The big Silvan Guard walked out of the shadows, his eyes twinkling.

"You should know better than that, little sister. Besides, I am a Silvan elf and as are most of my kind, I am very sneaky."

With a nod toward Aglarion, Súrion went to where Anayah was kneeling beside an unconscious Greyfell and sat on his heels. The Guard frowned.

"They really did a good job on him. How is he?"

Anayah was just about to answer when a dizzy spell hit her and she almost fell over. When Súrion felt her forehead, he frowned.

"You have overdone yourself, Anayah. If he is stable, we should all go back to the cave for that way, if you pass out and fall to the ground, one of us can quickly carry you to your bed."

Chuckling, Anayah playfully hit the big Guard on the shoulder. As she started to rise, she began to cough violently and went to her knees before Súrion could get to her. He put one arm around her shoulders to steady her while he rubbed her back and when the attack was finally over and she could once more breathe easily, Súrion helped her stand.

"Master Aglarion, if you would be so kind as to go and climb aboard Gaya, I will put our unconscious friend on Elias in front of Anayah."

Aglarion quickly did as he had been asked and after everybody was where they were supposed to be, they began their trip back to Sanctuary.

Súrion could sense that the young human wanted to ask a question about something.

"Speak, young human for I do not bite."

"Not often, anyway." Anayah quipped.

Súrion smiled at her sarcastically.

There was another short pause before Aglarion had finally put order to his thoughts.

"Well … why doesn't the Lady's horse have an elvish name? I've always wondered that."

Súrion laughed.

"But he does, Aglarion. The way I understand the story, Elias was given to Anayah by a friend of hers when she was very young. She had trouble pronouncing his name and started calling him Elias and the mistake just stuck. To this day he is called Elias by everybody that knows him."

"Then what was his elvish name?"

"It is Elia (EHL-ee-awe) and in Sindarin it means Star Void."

There was silence for a time.

"That is a beautiful name."

Súrion laughed.

"Handsome, young human. We males would say it was a handsome name."

All conversation ceased when they saw the orchard ahead of them and they all knew they would be "home" in a short time and would be glad of it. Dawn was coming and with it would come new challenges. Súrion sighed quietly for he had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got any better and he just hoped they would all be up to the challenge.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nanahalfelven**: (AHA! I smell a medium to large rodent here...What's up your sleeve? lol...) Who knows? You will probably have to read on to find out! Mwahahahaha (Alariel laughing maniacally!)

(you won't leave Greyfell to his own devices) I hope this chapter satisfies your curiosity!

I'm playing around with a couple of ideas about the cameo … haven't decided which idea I like the best though.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: You poor thing. That must have been extremely traumatic for you especially considering your age. Probably out of all my grand adventures I had with the different horses I owned over the years, the worst one, besides almost being run down when I was small, was when I was about 12 or 13. I had a horse that was gate shy for some reason and he would spook and dance around. I was a good enough rider where this wasn't usually a problem.

One day, however, I was riding through a wide gate and my mind was on something else and not where it should have been, when all of a sudden and without warning the horse went right up in the air. I had never seen a horse rear that high before. Because I had not been alert, I was not prepared and instead of throwing my weight forward and making him stand down, I started pulling him backwards. I remember sliding off his butt and hitting the ground then looking up and seeing that big body coming right at me – I fainted dead away. My Dad told me that horse almost turned inside out to keep from falling on me or stepping on me and he was the one that said that normally, a horse will do everything he can to keep from hurting his rider.

We did get rid of the horse soon after because the poor thing would have ended up getting hurt or hurting somebody.

Anyway, thanks for review the chapter!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: (exams are crazy and finally DONE! but now summer and work) Ah yes … summertime. I used to love it because it always mean the peace and quiet of a country life were mine for three whole months. Oh yes, I did have to work … there's always something that needs doing, even on a small ranch.

(wait, stop you ugly woman, put him down!) You are cheering on the bad guy? Eh? That was Garm she had in her big pudgy hand. I wish she would have practiced for the "punt, pass and kick" football competition using Garm's head! Oh … sorry … getting a little carried away there.

(YESS..he got to call her a bad word:D one last payback) I had more than one reviewer comment on that part. Personally, I get the giggles every time I read it because so much was said and meant just through that one tiny word.

(ew..u threw cow poop! that is really gross) Like my old Uncle used to say … all it is, is digested grass. Heeheehee! Thanks for the review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Kukumalu**: (Why didn't Greyfell run?) If Greyfell would have run or evaded Garm and his cronies, they would have known right away that he was trying to distract them. The chances were high that they wouldn't have fallen for that trick and would have immediately began searching the area he had just come from. Greyfell knew that Garm was stupid and so decided to make him mad enough that he would forget all about looking for anybody else but him. Smart decision although it resulted in many boo-boos.

(soldier who 'accidently' dropped the flask) Greyfell had once told Legolas that not everybody who served Ostara was loyal to her. This was one of those cases – thank goodness for our wounded Captain.

(Anayah and Greyfell, sitting in a tree) Hmmm. You will have to read on and find out.

(I managed Rubber Baby Buggy Bumpers) I am soooooo jealous!

(absolutely love your ending) I get the giggles every time I read it. Although I do not like to make a habit out of using profanity, I do believe that a certain amount of it serves its purpose in its own way.

Thanks for your review … you make me laugh!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Pestiset**: (They filmed a lot of the movie in Taranaki) WOW! I am so impressed although with what I have seen of New Zealand on TV and in the movies, I can understand why so many filmmakers have filmed there. It has got to be one of the most beautiful countries I have ever seen.

Years ago there was this one B-movie called "Grey Eagle" that was filmed about two miles from my parents ranch. I had a chance to ride in the movie as an "extra" but my mother was too afraid that I would get hurt. I was really disappointed.

I have heard that Tom Cruise was a nice man and I am glad to know that he shared his talents as well as some of his money with New Zealand.

Thanks for review the chapter, and hope you enjoy this one as well.


	35. Cyrano

**A/N1**: This chapter is dedicated to Jennifer and Brukus, my parents' miniature burros. The little stallion, Brukus, at full growth, only came three inches above my knee. They do mate for life and their foals, when born, are about the size of a large rabbit – and most of their size is ears. These two made excellent babysitters for the newborn calves on the ranch and had been seen more than once running off stray dogs that had gotten too close to the cattle. Brukus took on a 450 lb. Black bear that came too close to the stall where Jennifer had been in the process of foaling but after he had fallen and got wedged under the last rail of the fence, Dad put our attack dog on the bear and it finally left. Brukus recovered and later on that night, the foal was born and all was well.

**A/N2**: The poem _I Shall Not Live In Vain_ is by the wonderful poetess, Emily Dickinson.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_A single rose can be my garden... a single friend, my world.  
Leo Buscaglia _

Chapter 35

Cyrano

When the two horses entered the entranceway leading to the tunnel system, Greyfell began to stir and although he was not truly conscious, he seemed to sense that he was safe. He sighed deeply and when that simple, small movement caused a ripple of intense pain to surge through his body, he gave a small moan and tried to raise his head.

"Sh. Just rest my friend for you are safe."

Anayah caressed his head soothingly and was relieved when the elf sitting in front of her on Elias, relaxed once again. She was glad to be "home" for she knew that Greyfell desperately needed medical attention and when she saw Rahan, her remaining two Guards and Aragorn walking towards them, she sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar – it was done.

After Semoro and Saeros gently eased Greyfell off the tall stallion's back and had carried him into the main cavern, Rahan helped her dismount, noticing as he did so that she was trembling from exhaustion. At the same time that he shook his head, he admitted two very important facts to himself. First, there was no way any of them could have kept Anayah from going after Greyfell and if they would have said something to her, all she would have said in return was that it was _her_ dream and therefore _her_ responsibility. Secondly, he knew that his young Charge was probably not in the right frame of mind to hear him lecture her about taking rest and that rest was necessary for the healing process. He _would_ say something if the situation became significant but other than that, he was too fond of retaining his immortal grace, so for the present he would remain silent.

Aglarion took the two horses away to groom them and bed them down and after Rahan saw that all was once more well, followed the others into the cave.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan stood at the foot of the sleeping palette that was being assembled and watched as Aragorn and the twins assembled the healing supplies they would need to treat the injured being. Súrion walked up to his Captain to give his report.

"I'm glad that I went after her, boss man."

Rahan frowned.

"There was trouble?"

The Silvan Guard nodded.

"It turned out that her dream wasn't just a dream after all."

"Wolves?"

"Yes – four of them – just like in the dream."

Rahan nodded.

"They were handled?"

"With lethal intent. Those four will bother nobody ever again."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan helped Aragorn remove Greyfell's clothing so they could better see his injuries while Elrohir went to mix a pain relieving tea. Anayah sat beside the palette, holding the unconscious elf's hand so that in the eventuality he did wake, she would be there to calm him and let him know that he was safe. When they heard Anayah's breath hitch, all three looked up and saw the tears running down her cheeks but before any of them could respond, comforting arms were placed around her shoulders and Legolas sat down beside her. She laid her head against her friend's shoulder.

"He could have easily gotten away from them, Legolas, but he chose to stay – then let them do this to him – just to give me a chance to get away."

Legolas dipped a clean cloth into a small basin of cool water and after wringing the excess moisture from it, handed it to Anayah. She gently wiped the sweat off the unconscious elf's face.

"Anayah, nobility isn't the sole property of those who are born into royal families although I do believe that such a characteristic is part of who a person is whether it comes late to bloom or not."

He settled himself into a more comfortable position before he continued.

"When I was a 'guest' of Ostara in the Palace, I would occasionally see Greyfell working with the other prisoners and would occasionally have a chance to interact with him myself. Although I did not do this openly, I studied him and even though I did not know that he was peredhel at the time, I could easily see that there was something different about him. Not once in the whole time that I knew him did I ever hear him raise his voice nor did I ever see him physically impose his will on others. All he had to do was _look_ at one of the jailers or Palace 'Orcs' …"

"Legolas!" Aragorn and the twins said in unison.

The blonde elf shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry. I know that wasn't very _noble_ of me to say, even if it was a truthful statement in the telling. Anyway, as I was saying, all he had to do was look at one of Ostara's guards and they would instantly turn into sullen children then do everything they could to please him. _It_ was there, and nobody wanted to see it unleashed and so did whatever they could to make sure that didn't happen. It takes someone with an extremely strong character – a noble character – to do that without having to resort to bullying or fake bravado."

He hugged Anayah and when he felt her shivering, retrieved an extra blanket from a nearby palette and wrapped it around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks at him before once more turning her attention to what was going on in front of her.

Sometime later, after Greyfell had been poulticed, stitched and splinted to within an inch of his life and after Anayah and Aragorn had managed to get him to drink the pain relieving tea he had earlier refused, everyone but Anayah went off to get at least a few hours of sleep. The elves and human all knew that it would have been useless for them to even try to get her to rest so none of them even bothered to start the argument.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had been dozing and was still sitting in the same spot she had been in when the others had first laid the injured elf down. When she began to feel as if she were being watched and opened her eyes, she looked down to see that Greyfell was watching her intently. She smiled at him then reached out and felt his forehead with the back of her fingers, frowning at how fever-hot his skin still felt.

"You look tired – you have not recovered from your ordeal?"

His voice was raspy sounding and weak and after grabbing a nearby water flask, she carefully lifted his head and helped him drink a few sips of the cool liquid. His attention could not be diverted, however.

"You didn't answer me, young lady."

Anayah pulled his blanket higher on his shoulders.

"I didn't answer you because you didn't ask a question. Usually a being of sound mind would know these things already and wouldn't embarrass himself by demanding answers to questions he had not even asked."

"Point taken." He said with a small smile.

Neither of the two elves spoke for a time and even though she could tell that Greyfell was deeply troubled by something, she did not pry and by handling the matter in that fashion, allowed him to keep his emotional space to himself. After a bit, she placed his hand back on his blanket and got up to get a cup of hot water to make him another pain relieving tea and when she returned to the palette found him laying with a hand over his eyes while his shoulders shook.

Putting the cup down, she again took his free hand in her own then smoothed the hair away from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear. After a time, when he once more had his emotions under control, he removed his hand from his eyes and looked at her.

"When you came for me, I thought you were a part of my dream."

She patted his hand gently.

"For awhile I was."

He frowned in confusion but remained silent for he sensed that what had happened was a conversation best left for another time.

Anayah lifted his upper body then after propping him up against some extra blankets handed him his cup of tea but after seeing how badly his hands were shaking, wrapped her hands around his and in that way helped him drink. After he had drained the cup, she took it from him and set it aside then as he waited for the tea to take effect and start rolling back the fiery pain that felt as if it were consuming him, he reached out and took Anayah's hand. He held on to it as if it alone gave him the courage to endure his pain and when he finally raised his eyes to meet hers, she saw that they were once more filled with tears.

"Talk to me Greyfell." Anayah's eyes were filled with the compassion she was feeling for his physical and emotional pain.

"There have been many times over the long years of my life that I have been wounded in battle – and sometimes seriously. However, I endured these wounds knowing they along with the job I was doing were bed mates and just punishment for what I was asked to do in the High Chieftain's name. But no matter how I felt about what I had been asked to do or what I had to endure, I always tried to do whatever I could for the slaves. Forced servitude is something I could never tolerate, especially considering that was how I had spent the early years of my life – as a slave.

My occasion help, though heartfelt, was all that I could give and I did what I could fully understanding that it was never going to be enough and this my mind and my heart knew with certainty. I could never give the slaves what they needed the most – I could never give them back their dignity and freedom and that is really what they needed – and deserved."

Anayah reached out and brushed his cheek with the backs of her fingers.

"But you did what you could for them, Greyfell. You did not turn your back on their condition nor a deaf ear to their torment."

She reached up and brushed a tear off his cheek.

"That night I got to experience the cruelty and brutality of Ostara and Garm first hand and I felt violated and diminished beyond what I thought I was capable of enduring. It was at that moment that I finally fully realized that what was being done to me and what I was feeling was what the human slaves of Hoth have to go through every day – what your friend Legolas had to go through. I finally see how very little I have really accomplished."

He looked away from Anayah.

"I am not liking myself very much at this moment."

Anayah sighed deeply then frowned as she desperately tried to think of something to say that would be of comfort to the elf. Her eyes lit up as she remembered something she had read in one of the books in her father's library and scooted herself just a little closer to Greyfell's palette.

"Greyfell, I know that I do not have the same life experience as do you and although I can say that I know what a brutal hand feels like from a personal standpoint, I cannot know what _you_ have gone through. I can assure you, however, that you are not alone in this and the burden your heart now carries _will_ become lighter as time passes. And even though this burden and the sadness that goes with it will never be completely vanquished, it will not always weigh your heart down and be a burden to it in the same way it is doing so now. As a comfort to you, I want to share something I read once in a book written by an elf who truly had the soul of a poet and an unbiased view about life in general. She said:

_'IF I can stop one heart from breaking,  
I shall not live in vain;  
If I can ease one life the aching,  
Or cool one pain,  
Or help one fainting robin  
Unto his nest again,  
I shall not live in vain.'_

I think you have accomplished this in an admirable fashion, my friend."

She noticed that the elf's eyes kept trying to close and after helping him lay down she pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.

"Now you get some rest. There will be more time for talking later."

A small smile was all he could manage before his eyes closed and he finally fell asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

For a time, Anayah just sat and watched him sleep. She jumped slightly, when her Captain sat down beside her. The big elf smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

She nodded and patted his arm in acknowledgement but otherwise remained silent.

"How is he?"

Anayah shifted her position then looked at her Captain.

"I think that in time he will be just fine. Right now though, he is quite restless and emotionally unsettled but considering his injuries and how he got them, I think that is to be expected. He will settle down eventually – of this fact I am most confident. I just don't think he's used to waking up without having an enemy looking back at him."

She sat in silence for a few moments, frowning in concentration before she continued her thoughts.

I have been sitting here trying to figure out what it is about him that intrigues me so much and I think it is because he has a presence about him that demands respect without ever saying a word. We could be standing in a room with our backs to the door and when he walked into that room, we would know that he had arrived without even having to turn around. But – and here's the thing, Rahan – I think that part of this personal power is used as a defense mechanism – he uses that power to keep people from getting too close to him because relationships hurt and he wants no part of them."

She looked at Rahan carefully.

"Rahan, after almost 3,000 years of being on his own do you think he will be able to adapt to a normal life – a life in a world other than Hoth and one in which there are those of his own kind?"

"What do you mean by normal, young one? Life with your family, or knowing your family?"

Anayah rolled her eyes.

"You've got a point there – he's doomed from the beginning."

The two chuckled quietly then Rahan put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you go get some rest – at least a couple of hours - before our 'volunteers' start showing up?"

She nodded.

"I think I might just do that although I want to take a walk first to relax."

When she saw her Captain looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she laughed.

"I promise Rahan – it will only be a short walk and I also promise that I will not leave the tunnel system."

Nodding in agreement, he helped Anayah to her feet then sat himself next to the injured elf's palette.

"I will make sure he is not left alone. Now be off with you!"

She smiled at the elf then turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah walked around the tunnels for a bit, looking at all the bits and pieces of weaponry and other devices that were in the act of being assembled. Picking up one of several Y-shaped pieces of wood, she looked at it closely then pulled back the leather band and looked at it.

"Hm." Was all she said.

She marveled at how many different kinds of weapons there were, the rock throwers, the spear casters as well as the more mundane weapons like swords, daggers and bows.

"Estel, you sly dog, you." She said softly.

"Even the old and weak will have weapons they are capable of using – you have included everybody in your little war. Now I can see why you are going to be the king instead of me … well I can see _two_ reasons why I'm never going to be king … but we're not going there!" She giggled to herself as she continued to look at the weapons.

A soft non-rhythmic tapping noise at the door of the tunnel distracted her from her tour of the weapons then after drawing her dagger, she silently walked to the door. When she looked through the small hole that was used to see the person on the other side, she saw nothing but after she heard the same noise again, she looked out the hole and when she again saw nothing, decided to open the door a tiny bit and see who was knocking. She was not quite prepared for what she saw.

"Awww." She said as she opened the door a bit wider to admit the one who had knocked.

She knelt on the ground so that she could look the tiny creature in the eye. The thing leaned into her hand as she rubbed the sweet spot behind his ears and kissed his soft nose.

"Cyrano! What are you doing here?"

When Aglarion walked up to the two then knelt beside Anayah, the diminutive creature did his version of "dancing in place" after which he shoved his nose into Aglarion's hand.

"I take it you know each other?" She said while raising an eyebrow at the human.

Two other humans arrived and walked their horses inside while Aglarion and Anayah were kneeling and petting the tiny creature but when the tiny thing saw the strangers approaching, it practically ran to Elias then looked up into the air at the tall stallion as if begging for his assistance. Anayah pointed at the thing as she turned to Aglarion with an extremely puzzled expression on her face.

"What is that, Aglarion? Is it a new kind of a horse? Is it a baby?"

Aglarion shook his head.

"He is full grown, Anayah, and he is not a horse. Tathrin bought him off a slaver that came through Hoth about three years ago. Actually, he's called an …"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone was stirring in the main cavern and it was only because they had just woke up that they were slow to react to the incident that later became known as the _Second Battle of Dagorlad_.

The peace of the early morning was suddenly broken by the sounds of yelling, banging and things crashing and being thrown. Then they all heard it.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!"

There were more banging and crashing noises then a new voice could be heard.

"YOU BIT ME!"

Additional banging and crashing noises were heard followed by a few extremely unladylike dwarvish curses.

"YOU KICKED MY ASS!"

Those inside the cavern, now fully awake – for to be otherwise would have been impossible at that point – grabbed their swords and ran for the door, ready to defend Anayah's honor if she hadn't already killed the one who had been improper. Súrion was the first being to reach the door. His mouth dropped open in astonishment as a very small creature ran between his legs, its four tiny appendages moving at what it probably thought was an extremely high rate of speed, its long ears bouncing in time to its moving body. "Cyrano" made a beeline for Greyfell and when he reached him, dropped down and hid his eyes against the injured elf's shoulder.

Though still extremely groggy, Greyfell put both arms around the tiny animal and drew its trembling body close to his own.

"Cyrano, old buddy. What are you doing here? And where is Irildë?"

Súrion and Rahan went to "supervise" the incident in the outer cavern and hopefully save somebody's life in the process. Soon apologies had been made and the disturbance formally ended with promises all around that everyone involved would start acting their age. The three elves as well as Aglarion then came into the main cavern and walked to where everybody was standing or kneeling, looking closely at a quivering Cyrano. Greyfell looked up at everybody.

"This is Cyrano. He is called a donkey although technically he could also be called an Ass."

He looked pointedly at Anayah who still had a twinkle in her eye.

"Our little friend here as well as others of his kind were bred to be this size, for such an oddity can bring its owner a lot of money in the right market, for the tiny things are quite rare."

Having calmed down a bit, Cyrano withdrew his head from Greyfell's shoulder and began to look around at everyone that was looking back at him with great interest.

"He had a mate – they always mate for life – and since Irildë was due to foal at any time, I cannot understand why they are not together. Unless …"

He got Cyrano's attention and looked into the tiny donkey's eyes.

"Is that why you are here, Cyrano? Is Irildë in trouble?"

Cyrano got to his feet and after turning to face the door, let loose with the most mournful brays imaginable. Greyfell looked at Rahan.

"You need not even ask it, Captain." Rahan inclined his head. "If Master Cyrano would consent to it, two of my elves would be more than happy to go to the aid of Lady Irildë."

As if in answer, Cyrano walked up to Rahan and after rearing put his tiny hooves on the Captain's leg and looked sadly into his eyes. In turn, Rahan looked at Súrion and Saeros.

"Why don't the two of you follow this faithful mate to his Lady and see what you can do to assist her then bring them both back to the cave."

Nodding to their Captain, Súrion gave a slight bow then motioned toward the door after which, with much pride and bearing, the donkey exited the room and began leading the elves to the place where his mate was hiding.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone was still highly amused and fascinated at what seemed to be the latest addition to their family but they had to put their amusement and interest aside for the moment as the slaves started arriving and the day's work and training began in earnest. Everyone agreed that at the rate things were progressing, they would probably be as ready for the rebellion as they could be within a week's time. Until that time finally came however, there was still much work to be done.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was almost evening before the two Guards, Cyrano and the Lady Irildë arrived back at the tunnel system. As the four beings, two very tall and two very small, walked into the large cavern, everyone there couldn't help but notice that either one or the other of the two donkeys always had an eye on Súrion. In turn, Súrion had an extremely pleased look on his face and a very large lump on his stomach. Aragorn and Legolas rushed toward the Silvan Guard thinking that he taken hurt in Irildë's name but when Aragorn had inquired after his well being, the elf had just opened his tunic a bit.

"Aw!" Everyone said in unison.

While the twins hastily made a small nest for the newborn, Súrion knelt beside Greyfell's palette where Anayah was sitting with the elf propped against her, helping him drink some warm broth. Súrion again opened his tunic to reveal the sleeping newborn.

"Boy or girl?" Anayah asked as she reached over and gently petted its soft nose.

"It's a colt – and healthy as well. The Lady Irildë was having a bit of a problem birthing him but after we turned him in the right direction, he quickly made his way into the world. The Lady Irildë is doing quite well, herself. Your wishes, Anayah?"

"Let the three sleep in the cavern with us tonight so that we can make sure the baby stays warm but tomorrow, after I speak to Elias about watching where he steps, I think in the outer cavern would be a better place for them. I don't know how the others feel, but personally, I would have an aversion to stepping in fresh donkey poop first thing in the morning!"

Greyfell almost choked on his broth but when he saw Anayah and Súrion both looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he apologized and became silent once more. When the twins had finished making the tiny baby's new bed, Súrion rose and went to bed his adopted "son" down for the evening with both parents in attendance.

Anayah looked down into Greyfell's face and saw him smiling.

"'…_Or help one fainting robin unto his nest again, I shall not live in vain_.' Be careful, elf-man. You're letting your heart show."

He didn't answer her, but reached up and gently patted her hands.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later that evening Anayah sat beside Greyfell's palette keeping careful watch over him for he was having a difficult time with bad dreams, which in Anayah's opinion, were probably more a by-product of what she called "Palace withdrawal" than they were of the fever caused by his injuries. She was fletching arrows for Huan to pass the time as it had always been a habit of hers to do the fletching on Huan's arrows herself for she had a personal relationship with the Great Long Bow and would never allow another to make his arrows. It was a personal thing between the two of them.

Aragorn and the twins had escorted Legolas outside to look at the stars for the blonde elf had been getting irritable and snappish with everyone and when his healing physical injuries had been ruled out, it was then decided that the correct medicine for this particular problem was a walk outside.

She looked up from her work as Rahan, and the other three Guards approached where she was sitting.

"A moment of your time, Anayah?"

Semoro and Saeros both looked as if they expected the hand of doom to fall on them at any moment. Anayah frowned, for she truly had no idea what could possibly have happened to make them feel this way. Setting her work aside, she turned her full attention to her Guards.

"Sure, Rahan. What can I do for you?"

Rahan sat on his heels beside her.

"On the night you had your first nightmare about the wolf attack, I sent Semoro and Saeros out to try and find Greyfell or find out where he had been taken. They did not find him and this fact sits heavy on their minds. The two now wish to present themselves for disciplinary action for they feel as if they failed in their duty for they are both trained trackers and feel they should have been able to find him. Súrion and I stand as witnesses to whatever you decide would be an appropriate disciplinary action in this matter."

She looked at Semoro and Saeros then back to Rahan. It was extremely difficult for her to keep a straight face, especially when she realized that Rahan and the others were serious.

"You aren't joking, are you?"

Rahan just shook his head while the others stood at attention. She patted the ground.

"All of you sit, for I fear I will injure my neck if I have to look _up_ in the air at all of you for much longer."

After her Guards had settled themselves on the ground they waited for her to pronounce judgement on them.

"I want the four of you to listen carefully to what I am going to say to you then I want you to do some serious thinking about it. If any of the four of you were to actually do something wrong or if you do actually fail in a task that has been assigned to you because you were not diligent in your attempts to complete your assigned task, I would not wait for two days to tell you about it. Rest assured that my foot would have connected with your respective butts a loooong time ago.

Now, as far as the two of you feeling that you failed in your duties I say this. While you may not have achieved what you initially set out to do, this did not happen because of negligence on your part and you did actually come back with some vital information – whether you realize it or not."

She looked at Rahan.

"While I am not particularly pleased that I did not hear this from you, Rahan, and had to get the information second hand, I do believe that it was valuable information and I thank you for putting the cosmic wheel in motion that brought all this about. While the two of you," she pointedly looked at Saeros and Semoro, "feel that you were in some way not as diligent in your duties as you could have been, I feel that in this, you were both wrong.

Who can say for sure that the same hand that put two dreams in the same place at the same time might not also have put the two of you on the streets of Hoth so that you could have heard that conversation and brought what you heard home and to our attention?"

When she saw the confused looks on the faces of the elves around her she sighed.

"Because the two of you were there that night, a new problem has been brought to light and which I am going to bring to Estel's attention tomorrow. There is a force in Hoth that we have not considered and who may be hurt by what we are planning to do. You two," she nodded her head towards Saeros and Semoro, " heard the people putting voice to their political thoughts and feelings about Ostara and what she had done to Greyfell. These people were not singing Ostara's praises, my friends. To this point and time, we have not considered the innocents in this venture – the silent ones of Hoth. I commend you for listening closely then reporting that fact to your Captain who, I am sure, in the future will remember to always make a full report to me."

"So your decision is …"

"My decision, Rahan, is that since we have all learned a lesson from this incident, that no disciplinary action is necessary. Everything happens for a reason, no matter how strange or out of place it may seem at the time it happens. Just like you may think it strange or odd that the next being through the cavern door will be Estel who will trip over something on the floor. Legolas will catch him and keep him from falling all the way to the floor then the twins will walk in, point at Estel and laugh at him."

She had no sooner finished her sentence than Aragorn walked through the cavern doorway. He tripped over something on the floor and with a small girlie-shriek lunged forward and would have fallen if not for the quick hands of Legolas who was following close behind him. Elladan and Elrohir then entered the cave, already roaring with laughter and pointed at their youngest brother while he tried to slow his racing heart while glaring at them.

Anayah picked up an arrow and continued with her fletching. The heads of her Guards turned towards her and all of them had a wide-eyed look on their faces that almost made her laugh out right. Just before they turned and walked away, Súrion looked at her while shaking his head.

"I don't want to play with you anymore. You're too scary!"

Still shaking his head, the Silvan Guard finally left. Rahan stopped and frowned.

"How …" He crossed his arms over his chest. "How did …" He began again.

Without looking up from her work, Anayah answered him.

"I heard their footsteps. Estel walks differently than an elf so I knew it was him that was walking in front and also knew that as clumsy as that boy is that he would trip on what was in the doorway. Of course Legolas would try to save him – that's a given. Then, knowing the twins like I do, I was positive that they would make a point of laughing."

"I see." Rahan nodded his head. "Deductive reasoning."

She shrugged her shoulders, then again without looking at her Captain, smiled devilishly.

"Just wait until Estel finds out what he tripped – or slid – on."

It wasn't but a heartbeat later that the entire cavern was filled with the sound of her brother's voice.

"CYRANO!"

Rahan just shook his head as he walked away from the now-giggling she-elf.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: You weren't imagining things about the repetitive phrases. I was kind of thinking outside the box on this one but hopefully not too many people were confused by it. There were definitely "echoes" in the dream world. I'm glad you enjoyed that part.

What was Anayah thinking? Anayah wasn't thinking … but Aglarion went with her – as did Súrion – so things worked out ok in the end and just remember that everything that happens in my stories does so for a reason. LOL!

I am also glad that you understood the deeper meaning of Legolas' dream. Thank you. Gee whiz kiddo … I hope your week perked up a bit after Friday! As usual … thank you for your review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nanahalfelven**: I'm lightening up this chapter just a touch because things are going to start getting serious for everybody.

The dreams could be taken as predictive although predictive of what, exactly is going to be explained later. Greyfell was caught in the ripple or did he cause the ripple or did Anayah cause the ripple or was she the stone in the water or was Greyfell the stone? I think you will just have to keep reading to find out what I have hiding up my sleeve! Mwahahaha! (Alariel running away while cackling madly!)

(I've missed something?) Not really … it just hadn't happened yet.

I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter and hope that continues to be the case. Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: You're afraid of boats and motorcycles? Let's start our own club – I am too! Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: Just who actually had the dream and who was actually the part of the other's dream – or were they actually a part of each other's dream or part of a third party's precognitive dream? Don't worry about being confused – I confused myself for a minute when I was writing that part.

Poor Greyfell … oh well, he lived and is now back with people who will take care of him.

Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter as well.


	36. The Enemy of My Enemy

**A/N1**: Mild Language warning.

**A/N2**: The new baby's name is going to be Tinu (TEE-new) which in Sindarin means, Small Star.

**Note**: I received a review from a young person named Esyll who expressed some specific opinions about the story. I responded to Esyll by private email and hopefully answered the concerns. The point I want to make and I want everyone to pay very close attention to this, is that Esyll expressed the views in a polite, intelligent and respectful manner. This is a young reviewer who had not forgotten what manners are. It was a rare occurrence to speak to a young one who showed such a large measure of maturity and professionalism. Hannon-le Esyll.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_"A bitter medicine truth … a harsh physician life."  
–ME-_

Chapter 36

The Enemy of My Enemy

A small repetitive noise intruded upon the consciousness of the eldest son of Elrond. For a time, the sound did not repeat itself and Elladan almost managed to fall back to sleep – almost. Then the sound repeated itself and the eldest twin sat up on his sleep pallet and frowned, blinking his eyes rapidly to dispel the last of the sleep haze from them.

This time when the sound repeated itself, Elladan happened to be facing the doorway of the large cave and saw a flash of movement and color. He recognized it for what it was and reached over on either side of him and woke first Elrohir then Legolas, who woke Aragorn. When the three saw the twinkle in the eldest twin's eyes, their own interests were piqued and when he pointed towards the doorway, they too heard the small repetitive sound followed by a flash of something moving past the cave's door at a high rate of speed – they all smiled.

Just moments after the "blur" had moved past the doorway, "it" came back the opposite direction and entered the cave. With his ears flat to his head and his nose stretched out to optimize his magnificent running abilities, Cyrano entered the sleeping area. When he saw the far wall rapidly getting closer, the small donkey stallion attempted to slow down but no matter the Herculean effort he made, his hindquarters just would not cooperate and kept advancing toward the wall while the petite creature's front hooves began to scrabble madly on the loose sand of the cave's floor in a vain attempt to get the front part of his body out of harm's way and hopefully pull the miscreant "rear" along with it.

Such was not to be the donkey's luck, however, as the back half of him collided forcefully with the wall causing the fleeing front half to flip over on its side. Elrohir stood peeking through the cracks between his fingers while Legolas stood with a wide-eyed expression and one hand clamped over his mouth in a huge attempt not to laugh aloud at poor Cyrano's plight.

For his part, Cyrano lay where he had fallen, breathing heavily and for a few moments, the others seriously wondered if he had hurt himself. Then the long ears began to twitch, the head was raised and the tiny creature pulled himself to his feet. He looked at the elves and humans with an expression in his eyes that let them all know that what had just happened had been done on purpose – he had meant to make an "ass" out of himself. With one last look at the wall, Cyrano turned and trotted for the door.

Nobody could hold it in any longer and within moments everyone was roaring with laughter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan was just coming into the sleeping area when he saw Aragorn standing at the foot of Anayah's sleeping pallet. He stopped beside the young edan.

"I suppose you just heard the commotion, Captain."

"Aye, Estel, that I did. Be at peace about the outcome, however, for Master Cyrano has come to no harm. Ada Súrion checked him out personally and found that the only thing to suffer harm was the tiny stallion's pride."

When it didn't seem that Aragorn had even been listening to him, the Captain frowned and looked from the silent young human to Anayah as she lay sleeping on her pallet.

"Your sister slept through all the commotion?"

Aragorn nodded.

"Aye Captain – she did, although that is not all that worries me.

He looked at the Captain.

"Not only did she sleep through the noise but she is also sleeping with her eyes closed. Has she said anything to you about not feeling well?"

Rahan raised an eyebrow at the notion.

"Like you, young sir, she could be missing an arm and a leg and would still try to convince everyone she was fine. No, she has said nothing to me but I will try and keep and eye on her for you."

Aragorn turned to leave.

"I would appreciate it if you would, Captain. My instincts are telling me that something is not quite right."

With a final nod to each other, the two went their separate ways.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A violent fit of coughing not only instantly woke Anayah but caused her to sit straight up in bed one hand over her mouth and the other hand grabbing for her blanket to try and muffle the sounds she was making. After the spell had passed she looked at her hand and was alarmed to see the blood. While blood vessels in the throat may burst during episodes of violent coughing, this blood was dark which could only mean that it was coming from somewhere else.

"Shit." She said softly.

She looked around the large cavern but no one else was about and therefore, no one had heard her "coughing up toenails" as she would have described it if she had felt better. Looking down and to her side, she saw tiny Tinu watching her quizzically.

"You're not going to tell on me are you?"

As if in answer, the tiny newborn sneezed softly and shook his head.

"Tell on you for what?"

Anayah slipped the hand with the blood on it under her blanket as Aglarion helped Greyfell sit back down on his pallet. It was clear that the elf's walk had exhausted him for he sat with his eyes closed as Aglarion laid a blanket over his lap before he smiled at Anayah then left. Without opening his eyes, Greyfell spoke to her again.

"You didn't answer my question, young Lady."

He opened his eyes and turned his head toward her but when Anayah opened her mouth to reply, he interrupted her by holding up a hand.

"And don't say that I didn't ask a question. Redirection may have worked when I was half dead …"

"You're still half-dead."

"Don't change the subject."

"Ok."

She looked at Tinu, started petting his baby soft hair then smiled when the tiny thing plopped over on his side, and put one tiny hoof on her leg. She jumped when she felt Greyfell take the hand that had been previously put under the blanket and look at it, and when he looked sharply at her, she at least had the good grace to blush with embarrassment.

He took a clean cloth that had been laying near the pallet and after pouring a little water on it from his water flask, gently wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth then cleaned her hand.

"If you're trying to hide something like that, make sure to wipe the blood from the corner of your mouth."

He tried to get her to look at him.

"How long has this been going on, Anayah?"

She shrugged her shoulders and remained silent, refusing to meet her friend's eyes.

"Anayah, look at me."

Slowly she turned towards the elf and though she met his gaze, still remained silent.

"You have got to tell your brother."

"No."

She shook her head stubbornly.

"And why not?"

She just shrugged and looked in the opposite direction. In turn he just looked at her and sighed.

"Badger meets bear."

She looked at Greyfell.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, badger meets bear."

He scooted a little closer to her pallet.

"Your Captain compares you to a badger which he says, and truthfully so from what I know of the things, that they are small and extremely fierce creatures with very sharp teeth that are not at all impressed by the size of his, or in your case her, opponents. Unfortunately, whether he, or in your case she, wills it or not, the bear can still hurt him, or in your case her."

She was looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Anayah, there is no dishonor in withdrawal – for the badger that is."

Then Greyfell noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

"What?" He asked seriously.

"Greyfell, you are holding my hand. Is there something you want to tell me?"

They both looked down at her hand at the same time and for a moment, all Greyfell could do was stutter – that and quickly drop her hand. When he once more looked at her he saw that she was doing her best not to smile and though he tried his best not to do the same, he couldn't help himself and started laughing. Though she had never heard the elf laugh this hard before, something about the sound of it and the fact that his whole face lit up when he laughed lightened her heart for a moment.

Standing at the door of the sleeping area where he had come to check out what was making Greyfell laugh so hard, Rahan just shook his head then glancing over at Tathrin, he noticed that the older man had tears in his eyes.

"Tathrin?"

The old man turned back to where he had been busy carving but before he stepped away from the door he reached up and patted Rahan's shoulder.

"I never thought I'd ever hear that sound again for I thought his heart was dead."

After the man had gone, Rahan lingered for another moment, frowning, before he too turned back to what he had been doing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"You aren't going to say anything are you?"

After the laughter had died down, the two had sat on their respective pallets with tiny Tinu lying between them. The young colt was laying with his eyes closed as he was lulled into somnolence by the two elves as they slowly and gently stroked his tiny, downy body. Greyfell sighed before he answered.

"Although it goes against my better judgement, I won't, Anayah."

He looked up at her.

"However, if you worsen, or if I am directly asked, I will let your brother or your Captain know what I saw. I do wish that you would tell your brother yourself and as soon as possible."

Without looking at her friend, she wiped a tear from her cheek then voiced her fears.

"I can't tell him, Greyfell."

"And why not?"

"First because he has too much to do and doesn't need the distraction and second because I know he will retire me and I could not bear having to sit here while everyone else works. My life is service to others, Greyfell and if I am unable to do that then I will feel purposeless."

She rubbed Tinu behind his ears and the baby looked at her.

"I pledged myself to his cause and I cannot fulfill my pledge while sitting on my backside doing nothing!"

"Like I said, Anayah, I won't say anything unless you worsen or unless I am asked directly. In good conscience, I can promise you no more than that."

She smiled at him sadly.

"That is all I can ask, my friend. Thank you."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A short time later, Anayah went to seek her brother out and found him supervising the making of weapons and the sharpening of swords and daggers.

"Estel – a moment of your time please?"

Aragorn turned towards her then taking her by the arm, walked her to where two large barrels sat next to the wall then helped her sit.

She thought about her words for a moment.

"I have heard it said by a very wise man that the 'enemy of my enemy is my friend,' and in this ancient proverb, I truly believe, lies much truth. This ancient saying also points to a problem that we have not yet addressed."

The two looked up as two workers walked past them carrying supplies and waited to resume their conversation until after the two were gone.

"The night Semoro and Saeros were sent out to look for Greyfell, they overheard some of the people of Hoth speaking their political minds regarding recent happenings and in particular about what Ostara had done to Greyfell. It seems that the High Chieftain's stranglehold on the people she rules is not as solid and absolute as she would like to believe it is."

She took a drink of water from her flask before she continued.

"Have you given thought to the innocents, Estel, or are they going to remain secondary considerations on Freedom Day? I fully understand that in times of war or political unrest that there will be innocent casualties – this fact is a given. However, knowing Ostara as I do, when the rebellion begins she will use her own people as a shield and to her own advantage in any way she can, and that might not be such a good thing. Do you feel that we have any responsibility to them?"

Aragorn thought for a few moments then looked around the cave until he found Lothur and Halgar and called the two humans over to where he and Anayah were sitting.

"Lothur, you are familiar with the ways in which the merchant-owned slaves communicate with each other, are you not?"

"Aye, I am."

"Good. I would like for you and Halgar to go out and find out how many of these independently owned slaves believe, or would even want their masters to be considered when the rebellion starts. Depending on what we find out, we may have to adjust our plans and maybe even our timetable."

He turned and laid a hand on Anayah's shoulder.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will look into the matter immediately."

Kissing her brother lightly on the cheek, Anayah returned to see if Cyrano and Irildë had returned to baby Tinu.

After promising Aragorn that they would find out what they could, Lothur and Halgar nodded their heads and left.

Upon seeing the twins walking in his direction Aragorn rolled his eyes, for the twins were in too good of a mood and that could only mean that they had some devious plans in the process of seeing the light of day. Only his brothers …

Aragorn met them half way across the small cavern.

"So what did the two of you do now?"

The identical looks of mock outrage on Elladan's and Elrohir's faces under any other circumstances might have made him laugh but things had been too serious as of late. However, he couldn't help but be curious, especially when Elladan held up a small pouch.

"This is the exploding powder, my brother."

"That's all you managed to get?"

"No, but I know where we can get more, and I also know how to solve the problem of where to hide everything that we are going to need on Freedom Day."

Aragorn frowned at the eldest twin but remained silent.

"In plain sight."

The statement, like its meaning was unembellished but oh, so expressive. Aragorn found himself getting excited as he finally understood what Elladan was trying to tell him.

"Leave everything right where it is but on or just before Freedom Day those slaves still in the city will bring the supplies to a pre-appointed place where everything will be assembled and distributed - brilliant, my brothers."

"And we have other ideas as well, Estel!"

Elrohir was excited and his mood was infectious.

"Oil-soaked piles of straw on the field to frighten the Hoth cavalry and provide cover for our forces to be lit by flaming arrows. Explosions by devices akin to Gandalf's firework to frighten the foot soldiers and the horses pulling the chariots and rocks and pits randomly placed on the field to tip the chariots and cause horses to stumble and fall. So what do you think?"

"I think you two must have had a tragic childhood – or an unsupervised one!" Legolas shook his head ruefully.

"This just might work. We would have to put together exact timetables for getting supplies to the field and setting things up, but I believe your ideas have much merit."

Aragorn was nodding his head not only in acknowledgement of his brothers' ideas but also at the different scenarios that began to flash through his mind.

Anayah walked past where the group was standing with baby Tinu in her arms, on her way to put him with his doting parents who were sharing a meal with Elias. She paused a moment before moving on to complete her task.

"Have any of you sent Ostara a personalized invitation to your party yet? How do you plan on getting her to attend this little function of yours?"

She moved on while behind her, her brothers lapsed into silence.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The three brothers and Legolas were still trying to find something to say when Anayah began to cough. She had just bent over and placed Tinu on the ground at his parent's sides when the attack began and falling to her knees, she grabbed her chest with both hands as she tried desperately to catch her breath. The three elves and human ran to her and when it seemed that her coughing was never going to end, Elladan picked her up and carried her to her sleeping pallet and set her down.

Aragorn knelt beside her and gently removed the hands she had placed over her mouth, then frowned at the dark, almost brown colored fluid that was on her palms. Taking the water flask Elladan handed him, he took a clean cloth and after wetting it, cleaned first her lips then the palms of both hands.

Rahan came to stand at the foot of her pallet but when the other three Guards followed, he signaled them away, indicating that he would stay with Anayah.

"She did this same thing earlier, Estel."

Anayah shot Greyfell a dark look but the elf ignored her and continued.

"The coughing was not this severe or prolonged but there was still the old blood."

Aragorn nodded and turned his attention back to Anayah.

"Anayah, this is old blood and is not from breaking blood vessels in your throat. You are a healer and should know this and should also know that this is an indication of something serious going on in your lungs."

Elrohir arrived with a cup of tea and handed it to his youngest brother. She shook her head, refusing the cup.

"This is only a tea with honey in it to soothe your throat and an herb to quiet the coughing. It will not put you to sleep."

She looked at her brother then at the twins and sensing no lie, took the cup and drained it. Within a few moments, her coughing ceased.

"I believe your coughing is caused by the blood in your damaged lung that is trying to work itself out and when you bent over to set Tinu on the ground it tickled your throat and triggered your cough. You probably have a slight lung infection which is causing irritation and additional bleeding."

He reached up, felt her forehead then frowned.

"If you stay in bed and do absolutely nothing but rest you may recover in time for the beginning of the rebellion. If you do not take care of yourself, you will continue to worsen and probably won't recover until we take you home and let Ada supervise your recovery."

She turned pleading eyes on her brother.

"Estel, I can still sit here and fletch arrows or sharpen swords and daggers, or braid ropes - something. If you give me even a small task it would make me feel better. Please?"

"Absolutely no activity – it will only tire you out and impede recovery. Besides, you must keep your left shoulder absolutely still as any movement will also irritate your lung."

Anayah lapsed into silence and looked away from those kneeling or standing around her pallet. When Aragorn reached for her to try and console her and get her to promise that she would rest, she stood and walked a few steps away then stood with her arms folded across her chest and with her back to everyone.

It was at this moment that Cyrano entered the sleeping area at a donkey-run. He had a small pack attached to his back with a water flask inside as well as cookies that were to be used to reward the small animal when he completed a task. Súrion came running after him and guided him out of the cavern, apologizing as he went. Anayah shot Aragorn a dark look.

"Even the ass has been put to work, Estel. If an ass has value then what exactly does that say about me?"

"Anayah, don't act like this." Aragorn said softly.

She whirled around angrily until she was facing her brother and the group that was watching everything closely.

"How do you want me to act, my Lord? Please tell me so that I may accommodate your wishes."

Rahan caught Aragorn's eye and shook his head. The young man sighed deeply as he turned to leave.

"If you need me, you have but to call." He walked away from her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later in the afternoon, Halgar and Lothur returned with much to tell and after calling a meeting of all the Captains, the two gave their report.

"Somehow Ostara has gotten word that something big is going to happen in the near future." Lothur began.

"People are getting nervous and already several of the minor Chieftains have left Hoth as well as a few of the merchants. While she has talked, bribed or threatened the Chieftains and their retainers into returning, nobody has heard from nor has seen any of the merchants that left although there are rumors that they have journeyed to the spirit homes of their ancestors."

Lothur paused to drink his tea, letting Halgar continued with the report in his stead.

"She has stopped all wains and has confiscated anything she considers to be suspicious materiel. All her slaves are working double shifts and are so tired that when they do have rest time they have no strength to do anything other than sleep."

Halgar looked away as tears filled his eyes and Lothur put a comforting hand on the man's shoulder to try and ease his distress.

"She had a slave beat to death because he had a whetstone in the pocket of his tunic."

Everyone was silent as they tried to fathom a mind that seemed so devoid of compassion or caring. Though none expected the woman to be the most well liked ruler in Hoth's entire history, neither did they expect her to be so socially, politically and morally corrupt.

"Ostara thinks the threat is coming from Harad," Lothur said, "but she suspects internal unrest as well. Rumors have reached her of demons entering the barracks compounds and taking slaves and she is still worried because neither Anayah or Legolas has been found and she knows they could not have left Hoth considering the wound Anayah suffered the day of the race."

Halgar had regained his composure and took a deep breath for some of the things he and Lothur had discovered in their talks with the "independent" slaves of Hoth had brought back memories of others who had been willing to give their lives for him.

"Someone started a rumor that there is a large force on its way to Hoth from Harad. Apparently a Harad Chieftain has taken exception to having two of his slaves - elf slaves - being illegally held by Ostara."

Aragorn frowned.

"How did they get an idea like that, Halgar – do you know where this idea came from?"

The heads of the Guards and the twins turned toward Anayah who was sitting on her pallet, trying to pretend that she had not been listening to the conversation.

"Don't look at me – I didn't say anything!"

"Even though the Haradhrim are traditional allies of the Wainrider people, they feel this incident is a point of honor and that the challenge must be answered."

Aragorn looked at each of the faces in front of him.

"Does anybody know for sure if there is any chance that this is not a rumor?"

"It can only be a rumor, Estel."

Rahan had been silent up to this point but now pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against.

"It was only a story put together at the last moment to try and avert a conflict when we first encountered the chariots and their riders."

"Then how did this information reach Ostara's ears? Do we have a traitor in our midst?"

"Again this is but a rumor," Lothur said, "but apparently a bowman from a missing chariot unit lived through an attack on them. He later died from his wounds but before he died, told Ostara all that he knew. But that is not the worst of it, Estel."

All Aragorn could do was shake his head.

"How could there be more, Lothur. Halgar?"

Halgar cleared his throat then took a sip of his tea.

"The High Chieftain caught two old men on their way here with bags of supplies. They were too old to run fast enough to get away."

He looked down at his hands for a moment and when he finally raised his head, his eyes were filled with tears. His voice was barely a whisper although all those standing nearby could clearly hear his words.

"They used their daggers … They killed themselves before Ostara could force them to reveal any information."

Everyone was stunned silent by this new information.

"They and their personal sacrifice will be honored, Halgar. Let your heart know that they are at peace as should you be over their passing."

Halgar nodded his head.

"I know Estel – I just wished my heart could understand it as well."

The meeting was concluded soon after with everyone agreeing that they must step up their efforts in the acquisition of materials, supplies as well as in weapons training, for apparently they did not have all the time for preparations that they once thought they did.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan knew that Anayah had been deeply hurt when her brother had temporarily retired her from duty and when he saw her sitting on her pallet just staring off into space where she had been for most of the day, he took a late afternoon meal to her in the hopes that he could get her to eat something as well as talk to him. He was disappointed however and though she politely refused the meal, she spoke no more after that. When he reached his hand out to feel her forehead for fever she jerked her head out of his reach and looked away.

Elladan caught her rocking back and forth holding her chest but when he brought her an analgesic tea she would neither drink the tea nor acknowledge his presence. Even Greyfell was not exempt from her despair for when he had tried to apologize for telling Estel about the incident earlier in the day; she had ignored him as well. The elf had walked away but at the door of the sleeping area, a spark of the old elf – the one who did not let others intimidate him – flared to life. He turned to Rahan who was standing at the door watching his Charge.

"Captain Rahan, if you would be so kind as to keep everybody away from the sleeping area and from the door I would greatly appreciate it."

"What are your plans, Captain?"

"I'm going to pick a fight."

Nodding his assent, Rahan turned away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Seeing a colorful scarf, one that belonged to the outfit Anayah had worn the night she had danced at the Palace, Greyfell tied it around his neck then walked to his sleeping pallet. Seeing how painful it still was to just have to sit, Anayah helped him then sat back down. She had seen the scarf he wore around his neck and raised an eyebrow.

"What's that for?"

He smiled.

"So you can talk."

"Only because I want to know why a male elf would be wearing a she-elf's scarf around his neck."

"You told me once that if you needed to talk to me when you were at the Palace that you would put a colorful scarf around your neck."

"So I take it that you want to talk to me?"

"That is correct."

"What about, Greyfell?"

"Life. Donkeys. The consistency of squirrel droppings. Take your pick."

Anayah looked at the elf sharply.

"Do you by any chance have the gift of foresight?"

He shrugged.

"In a way – but not really."

"Hm." Was all she said before looking away once more.

Greyfell was thoughtful for a moment.

"Many of the beings I've met over the millennia have been quite unremarkable and I thought I had seen a fair representation – up until I met you."

Anayah snorted sarcastically but remained silent and Greyfell glanced at her to see if he still had her attention.

"You are one of the few beings I have met who could irritate me beyond reason, make me laugh, give me hope and beat me up – and in the same afternoon no less."

He paused and sighed.

"You are a good elf, Anayah Dúnedhel, but in this case you are not thinking clearly. If you think closely and carefully about this, you must see that the greatest service you can give to your brother's cause is to take care of yourself so that you are around to serve him militarily when the time comes."

He reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Estel needs to maintain his focus – you and I both know this – and he cannot do that if he has to watch your back as well as his own because you are too ill to do it on your own."

Greyfell could sense her sorrow.

"Talk to me Anayah."

She sighed deeply and her breath hitched.

"I know you're right, Greyfell. It's just … it's just that this whole thing has made me doubt my abilities – my self-doubts are killing my spirit. If I could have removed Legolas from the Palace sooner … if I would have had one of my Guards make first contact with Estel instead of the twins …"

Anayah looked at the elf sitting beside her with a look of tragedy in her eyes.

"Maybe they wouldn't have suffered through what they did!"

Greyfell shook his head.

"But you didn't take the alternate route – didn't do things differently, Anayah, and things didn't turn out exactly like you intended them to or wanted them to - that is how life is – no guarantees attached. That doesn't mean that you have to endure an extra portion of pain and suffering just to make up for not achieving the results you wanted in the way you wanted to achieve them – you don't have to punish yourself."

He reached out and gently touched her cheek.

"Estel doesn't blame you for what happened to him, Legolas doesn't blame you for what happened to him, Elladan and Elrohir don't blame you for what happened to them and above all you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It was not your fault."

Anayah wiped the tears off her face with the sleeve of her tunic.

"I hear you and understand what you are trying to tell me, but I think it might take my heart a little longer to understand."

Greyfell smiled and nodded his head toward the door.

"I think somebody needs a friend."

Anayah didn't even get her body halfway turned around before a tiny, wobbly-legged Tinu shoved his nose into Anayah's hand, begging for attention. The she-elf caught the baby just before he fell and pulled him into her lap where she spent some silent moments caressing his downy head and body. The miracle of unconditional trust and love worked their magic and soon Anayah began to smile – and relax.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The small group of elves and humans clustered in the shadows just beyond the doorway turned when they heard a sniff. They knew that Súrion had guessed correctly that the innocent trust of a baby would help break down the wall Anayah had built around herself.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After a time, she looked up at Greyfell.

"I have a question for you."

"And what's that?"

"Why is Ostara like she is … or was she born being a bitch."

The elf laughed quietly then petted a sleeping Tinu.

"Though Ostara never knew this, I knew her father and it was he that told me what happened. The woman grew up in a small village some distance from here where her father ran the Village Inn. Ostara helped him by cleaning, cooking and showing guests to their accommodations. She was always big – big boned as some have said over the years – although I've always personally believed that she carries two fëas within her, that of a woman and that of a man. How else could you explain …"

When he saw Anayah looking at him with a raised eyebrow, he blushed.

"Sorry. I know that was ungracious of me but like you and others before you, I have always wondered. Anyway – I digress. Ostara was always self-conscious about her appearance and has known that she was not pretty or petite like the other girls she grew up with. Children can be cruel and what Ostara had to endure during that time did much to shape her future character.

One day an elf came through town looking for lodging for the night. Her father was busy tending to other guests and asked his daughter to escort the elf to his room along with his belongings. The elf was eating dinner when she approached him and politely called out to him. When the elf turned to her he gasped and took a step backwards and even though he apologized for his rude manners and tried to make amends, it was too late. Two of the prettiest girls in the village had been sitting at a nearby table with their families and had witnessed Ostara's humiliation. The two started giggling and talking behind their hands and even though Ostara didn't know what they were saying, she knew for a fact that they were talking about her. It was an experience that Ostara could never get passed, and it left her bitter and angry.

That is one reason why Ostara strips her new slaves naked then parades them through the palace. She wants them to feel just as naked and as humiliated as she felt that day in the Inn. She wants the experience to break their spirit just as it broke hers.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The afternoon wore on and even after Greyfell finally left to go help the others, Anayah still sat holding a tiny sleeping Tinu in her arms until Irildë finally arrived to take the young one away for his dinner and yet another nap.

It was when Elladan was taking dinner to Anayah that he noticed she was gone. He called to the others then everyone began a thorough search of the tunnels adjacent to the sleeping cavern, the middle cavern and the outer cavern where the horses were kept. The groups soon discovered that Elias was just as missing as his lady.

Something caught Súrion's eye and sitting on his heels for a moment, he picked the object up and handed it to Rahan. For a moment, the big Captain stood staring at the apple he held in his hand – the apple as well as the small ceremonial dagger that had been buried in the fruit. He closed his eyes and hung his head but after a few moments turned to where his three elves stood watching him expectantly. Finally he sighed.

"We leave in ten. Now move it!"

The three turned and sprinted away while the other elves and humans stood waiting for him to explain. It was finally Aragorn who asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Captain Rahan? Do you know where Anayah has gone?"

The Captain swallowed hard before he finally turned to the man and explained.

"Mortal combat."

"I'm sorry – I don't understand."

"Mortal combat, Estel. Anayah has gone to challenge Ostara."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Yeah, then we just might have something to do that would keep us both out of trouble! LOL! I'm glad you liked the chapter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**esyll**: I hope I was able to answer your questions and concerns. It was truly a privilege to cyber-speak with you. Don't ever change.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: Jennifer and Brukus were a treat to have around – the little bums. Every 4:00 pm – you could set your watch by them – they would always walk up to the house and stand in the driveway and start braying for their cookies.

I'm glad you liked the chapter.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Pestiset**: Don't worry about not reviewing the last chapter. Sometimes the real world intrudes into our reality – I fully understand! I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed both chapters AND survived your English assignment. Brings back memories. Didn't study for my final exam in Spanish. On my way to college – I walked – I was reading through my flashcards and almost got hit by a car. I learned my lesson – no more studying "on the way to school."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: I'm glad you liked Cyrano. Don't be telling anybody this but when I'm trying to put a picture of him in my mind, I see Donkey (from Shrek). I'm glad someone else thought of that as well.

(Súrion gave a slight bow then motioned toward the door after which, with much pride and bearing, the donkey exited the room...") … and holding his little head up high! I learned from Mom and Dad's burros that even though they are small, they still have giant size pride – truly.

(I can just see it doing that Donkey trot with that Donkey smile plastered on his face.) While I don't think Cyrano was actually showing the teeth like Donkey from Shrek, I still laugh when I read you suggesting it.

(being stung by jellyfish instead!) I've heard that jellyfish stings can be really painful.

Being a Silvan elf, Súrion is naturally empathic and sympathetic toward all wild creatures as well as the very young and has a way with those that cannot speak in a language we can understand.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nanahalfelven**: It is truly amazing how you can know all my secrets and get away with it. Well the wait is over for you and you will now know the new baby'' name. Tell me what you think. Thanks for the review.


	37. Mortal Combat

**A/N1**: Thank you Bob Anderson for the tip that every fight should tell a story. For those of you who do not know who Bob Anderson is, he was the Sword Master for all three Lord of the Ring movies, as well as for Pirates of the Caribbean, was Errol Flynn's stunt double in the old swashbuckling pirate movies, was a worthy Olympian, and was in the Darth Vader costume when Darth Vader fought Obi Wan Kenobi.

**A/N2**: The "poem" that Anayah says when Ostara is approaching was said by the third witch in _Macbeth - Scene IV_, a play written by William Shakespeare.

**A/N3**: Warning for language.

**A/N4**: The speech/thoughts of Elias will be in _italics_.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

_Let justice be done, though the heavens fall.  
(Fiat justitia et ruant coeli.)  
()-Lord Mansfield, in Rex vs. Wilkes-()_

Chapter 37

Mortal Combat

Aragorn stood frozen as he realized what the Captain's words meant. His sister had gone to challenge the High Chieftain of the Wainrider people – a woman whose size and brutal nature made even the most courageous of warriors cringe at the thought of being in the same room with the woman, much less crossing swords with her. Finally, after a few moments, when he once more found his voice he walked to where Rahan was just throwing the saddle onto Loki's back.

"She can't fight Ostara, Rahan. Ostara is twice her size not to mention the fact that Anayah is still recovering from her wound."

Rahan whirled and Aragorn took a step backwards at the force of the expression he saw in the Captain's eyes. Though the big Captain knew that the young man was speaking as a brother and not as the leader of an impossible rebellion, the worry he was feeling in his own heart added an extra measure of heat to his response.

"I know this, Estel. We all do." He hissed vehemently but quietly. Realizing how he sounded, Rahan took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued. "However, as worried as we all are for your sister, it would serve no purpose to think of things overmuch that we can do nothing about. Anayah is trying to buy you some time and maybe some luck in the process so think kindly of her sacrifice as well as her efforts. You owe her that much – we all owe her that much."

As the two were speaking the other three Guards ran up to them and after Súrion handed Rahan his back scabbard and quiver, the Silvan Guard turned to saddle Gaya. Within a few minutes all four horses were saddled then after touching gloves, the Guards mounted and turned their horses toward the tunnel entrance.

"Captain Rahan."

Rahan turned to where all the elves and humans stood behind Aragorn. Aragorn touched his heart.

"Good hunting, Captain – and bring my sister home."

Rahan nodded then he and the others rode off at a gallop.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elias traveled at an easy gallop towards the Palace, keeping his gait smooth so as not to disturb his Lady's thoughts as she prepared herself for what lay ahead. Anayah would occasionally mumble half out loud then would repeatedly tug at her gloves, a nervous habit she had just before a duel or battle. The stallion could tell she was troubled but let her keep her thoughts to herself for the moment knowing that she would either work the problems out in her own head or turn to him for comfort and guidance.

Finally, the two reached the orchard on the western border of Hoth and Elias slowed and came to a stop. Anayah dismounted and walked to the front of the stallion, who then lowered his head so Anayah could lean against him, to gather herself for what she was about to do.

"Who am I kidding, Elias? I am going to die!" She stroked his well-muscled neck and in turn, the stallion nickered comfortingly. "You must think I'm pretty pathetic to feel like this – to be this fearful."

Anayah sighed as she heard the thought/voice of her dearest friend.

_Think you pathetic because you are feeling the normal emotions any warrior would feel before a battle? No – I do not – indeed, I could not ever think that of you. The Valar did not grant the Mearas the grace to understand the speech of the two-leggeds just so we could sit in judgement of them. You have been a good partner and a good friend, Anayah, as I suspect you will continue to be. Do not despair or lose faith in yourself now, for those are emotions that steal a warrior's strength. "I" have faith in "you" just as you must have faith in yourself. Your faith in who you are and what you can do will be your shield this night, my friend._

She continued to rest her forehead against the stallion's, silently taking in the feeling of strength her friend was trying so hard to share with her. She sighed.

"Elias … if the worst should happen, and I should fall…"

Elias turned his head until he could meet the she-elf's gaze.

_Then I will be here to carry you home._

He nuzzled her neck then looked at her one final time.

_Remember, Anayah – absence of fear, absence of doubt, absence of hesitation._

Anayah nodded her head, then after kissing the horse on his nose, turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Four black horses galloped quietly towards Hoth while four riders, dressed in black and battle-ready, sent silent thoughts ahead of them that wished their sister well. None of the four was without worry and all four held fervent hopes that they would reach the Palace in time.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan tried to hand a plate of food to his youngest brother but all he did, without even looking up, was shake his head and politely refuse what he had been offered. The eldest twin didn't argue for in truth, Aragorn was not the only one who was worried. When Legolas came and sat down beside him, resting his temple against that of his heart-brother in a gesture of support and comfort, the young man finally began to relax.

The sleeping cavern was silent as everyone sat on their sleeping pallets, lost in their thoughts and even Cyrano, the cut-up of the donkey world, seemed to sense that something was not right. He and his mate, Irildë, stood beside Greyfell while the elf held baby Tinu, absently stroking the young one's downy body while staring off into nothingness. It would be a long night for them all.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The female slave was walking down the dim hallway of the Palace, on her way to the throne room to clean and polish the throne, something Ostara insisted on being done every evening after she had retired for the night. So intent was the woman on her purpose that she failed to notice the person standing in the shadows until an arm circled her neck and a hand was placed over her mouth to silence her tiny shriek of surprise.

"Be at peace, my friend, for I mean you no harm."

The woman froze and though she did not attempt to flee, her body was almost rigid with fear.

"If you promise me that you won't scream, I will take my hand off your mouth. Do I have your promise?"

When she felt the human nod, Anayah removed her hand and turned the woman to face her and when the human woman saw who it was, she put her hand over her heart.

"My apologies, my Lady. You gave me a bit of a fright."

Anayah inclined her head.

"_My_ apologies to you."

"How may I assist you?"

Anayah put an arm around the woman's shoulders and after quickly looking around them to make sure no other had observed their meeting, drew the human deeper into the shadows. When she was sure that they were completely concealed she looked into the woman's eyes.

"I would like for you to deliver a message – to Ostara."

The woman began to shake her head almost frantically.

"I cannot do that, my Lady. High Chieftain Ostara has retired for the evening and it is forbidden for anyone to disturb her."

The woman tried to back away but Anayah reached out and firmly grasped her shoulder, halting her movements.

"Please. This has to be done."

The woman looked hard at the she-elf in front of her and sensing something of what was about to happen, finally nodded her head.

"I'm sorry for my hesitation. Of course I will deliver a message for you."

Anayah nodded.

"It is very important that you deliver the message that I give you word for word."

The human woman nodded and Anayah continued.

"Tell Ostara that Anayah is in the throne room and wants to have a little talk with her – just the two of us – bitch to bitch. As distasteful as those words are for you, it is very important that they stay part of the message. Can you do this for me?"

"Aye, my Lady. I can do this thing."

Anayah turned the woman and gave her a gentle nudge.

"Then go, my friend – go do this thing for me as quickly as possible for I much desire to have my little conversation so I can go home."

The woman quickly walked away, leaving the she-elf alone in the shadows.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah rolled her head to loosen up her tense neck muscles then rotated her left shoulder, wincing as she felt a short, sharp pain lance through it. Then she started to cough and hurriedly clamped her hand over her mouth to silence the sound and when she finally removed her hand and looked at it, saw the dark fluid on her palm.

"Damn." She said. "I don't have time for this."

Trying to ignore the growing ache in her chest she walked into the middle of the throne room and just inside the door, stopped and closed her eyes.

"Absence of fear, absence of doubt, absence of hesitation."

She slowly lowered herself until one knee was on the floor and the tips of the fingers on her sword hand rested lightly on the cold stone then once more closing her eyes and emptying her mind, she began her wait.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The tips of the fingers that rested lightly on the cold stone floor were the first to tell her that the High Chieftain was approaching, for the floor began to vibrate with impact tremors from each of the big woman's footsteps – something only an elf would have noticed. Anayah rose to her feet and turned to the door, whispering a poem to herself that she had heard once … a long time before.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes. Open locks, whoever knocks."

As if in answer to her quietly uttered words, the door to the throne room was thrown open, and with such force that it flew backwards, hitting the wall behind it before bouncing forward again. Ostara strode in, immediately taking an aggressive stance that was meant to strike fear into the heart of the she-elf. Not to be intimidated, Anayah threw her arms open wide and smiled sarcastically at the High Chieftain as the big woman approached her.

"Damn, Ostara, you walk like an old bull Mumakill trying to get to his woman! I heard you coming five minutes ago."

Ostara did not respond but looked at the she-elf and gave her own sarcastic smile then drew her broadsword and twirled it. Anayah raised an eyebrow.

"You act like you're in a hurry – no time for niceties, a little friendly chit chat perhaps?" She put her left hand on her hip then feigned a look of mock realization. "I know … you probably have someplace interesting to go – am I keeping you from an important engagement – a night with your lover perhaps?" Anayah mock shivered. "Now there's something to give a she-elf nightmares!"

Ostara remained silent, a ploy to try to make Anayah uneasy. It was clear, right from the beginning that Ostara was an able warrioress on both a physical as well as a psychological front, but then she was not the only one who had the ability to make an enemy stumble and trip over mindless matters.

Then they started to circle, each looking for a weakness in the other – an opening. Ostara, ever the bully, adopted an upright stance, arms slightly spread in an attempt to make herself appear even larger – if such was possible – and to intimidate her much smaller opponent in the process.

The two touched sword tips almost as a formal acknowledgement of the coming duel as well as to test the strength and determination of the other. Finally, they stopped, faced each other then stood still, the reprieve before the storm, Ostara with her sword in her right hand and pointed at the floor in an attempt to get Anayah to make the first move. In turn, Anayah stood in a loose knee stance with her own sword still held at the ready, pointed down and to the left.

It was Anayah who finally broke the silence.

"I think I finally understand why you tried your damnedest to break Legolas, Ostara."

A slight frown was the only indication the big woman gave to indicate her ire in the matter.

"And … I assume you're going to tell me?"

"You tried to break him because you saw something in him that you have desired your entire life although deep in your heart you knew this thing would never be yours."

"And what was that?"

"Nobility – you saw it but didn't even know what you had. He's a Prince, Ostara – the son of King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm."

Ostara's eyes widened slightly, the only indication of her surprise at what Anayah had just told her.

"And why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid that I will use that information against the two of you?"

Anayah smiled impishly.

"Nope."

"And why not?"

Anayah saw the spark of anger in the High Chieftain's eyes but continued trying to bait her.

"Because you are going to be dead sometime within the next 15 minutes – 20 minutes tops."

Her ploy was working for she saw a muscle begin to twitch in the big woman's cheek and the mannish muscles in her forearms began to flex as she tightened her grip on her sword. Anayah shifted her weight to her left foot – it was coming.

"But I now understand something else about you Ostara."

"And what might that be?"

"I understand why that elf gasped in horror when you went to show him to his room in your father's inn that night."

Inwardly Anayah chuckled for at the mention of that event, all the color left the woman's face to be replaced by the blush of embarrassment as she remembered her humiliation.

"And why was that?" She replied sarcastically.

"Because he heard your voice and thought you would be a woman but when he turned around, he was shocked because he thought he was looking at a man – with breasts!" Anayah giggled.

That was all it took – the bait was taken. With a scream of rage, Ostara swung her sword over her head, grabbed the hilt with her free hand then swung it downward with such force that if Anayah would have met the blow "square on," it would more than likely have disarmed her and resulted in her death shortly thereafter.

But Anayah, even as young as she was, was still considered an "old campaigner" and much too shrewd of a fighter to think she could receive and turn such a blow. Instead, she brought her sword up underneath her opponent's broadsword, stepping into her own block with her left foot. She then slid her sword underneath the broadsword's blade and down its length until at last the cross-guards of the two swords met. She then let her blade drop and let Ostara's momentum carry it down. Immediately stepping back, she drew her own blade free and after raising it, flicked a small, superficial cut on the biceps of Ostara's arm.

Ostara grinned at Anayah as she rotated her wounded arm then gave a slight nod of her head.

"Not a bad move Anayah – first blood goes to you. Now, let's get this over with."

For being such a big woman, Ostara was extremely quick and when she finally attacked in earnest, it was with all the cunning, experience and power that had earned her the rank of High Chieftain. Yet even as experienced and as powerful as she was, she had never before dueled with an elf– especially an elf who had four Thurin Tirith warriors to spar with and learn from.

Anayah was forced to go on the defensive, which she knew was not a good place to be when fighting a much larger and heavier opponent although it was necessary for this particular fight. She retreated before the woman, yet still managed to meet her sword with her own, blow for blow. There was no wasteful or meaningless movement as they relentlessly pounded at each other from one end of the throne room to the other. The fight was nothing fancy – just a good old, roll-around-on-the-floor, no frills or feats of daring, brawl.

But for all her great size and power, Ostara had the same flaw that a lot of overly-large swordsmen had – she did not have the stamina to "go the distance," the favored technique for large swordsmen being to use their size to overpower and defeat their opponent quickly. It wasn't too long before rivulets of sweat were running down her face and neck and she was mouth breathing, something that told Anayah that the woman was getting tired – which was what she had planned for and hoped would happen.

Then Ostara noticed the blood on the front of Anayah's tunic and remembered that her Captain, Garm, had shot her with an arrow the day she had rescued the elf slave. She realized the she-elf had reopened the wound during their fight and seizing the opportunity Ostara closed with Anayah, feinted with her sword arm and drove her fist into her wounded shoulder. Anayah gasped in pain then dropped her sword and went to one knee.

Taking advantage of her momentary weakness, Ostara switched her sword back to the other hand and slammed it into the side of Anayah's head, opening a gash on her temple and knocking her completely off her knees and onto her back. She then raised her sword over her head and prepared to deliver a killing blow.

The High Chieftain waited one moment too long and Anayah saw the sword coming at her and began to roll away from it. However, she didn't roll away far enough or fast enough and so was only partially successful in evading the broadsword's big blade as it cut a deep gash all the way to the bone across the back of both shoulders. As the pain threatened to steal her consciousness, the thought came to her that she was in trouble and if she was to survive, she needed to optimize her resources – all of them. With a great effort she pushed her pain to the back of her mind and somehow got herself to her knees, then pivoting painfully, threw her right shoulder into the side of Ostara's knee and propelled herself forward.

Ostara was tired and so was unable to maintain her balance after the impact, staggering sideways and falling, dropping her sword from her hand on her way to the floor. While Anayah did her best to get her own pain under control, the human woman slowly drug herself to her feet, then stood for a moment with her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath.

Anayah got to her own feet then swayed dangerously and almost fell. She shook her head, blinked her eyes to clear the haze from them then rotated her own wounded shoulder. Looking up she saw an unarmed Ostara advancing on her and knowing full well the damage the big woman could do to her with her bare hands alone, and knowing she would not be able to get to her sword in time, she put herself into a loose-kneed stance, raised her fists then walked forward.

Ostara was not familiar with the more "formal" art of fist fighting, being more of a brawler, and so the she-elf's unorthodox stance made her pause. She could not quite understand what her intentions were but quickly found out as her shorter opponent delivered two punishing snap-punches, first with one hand, then the other.

Though Ostara stumbled backwards three or four steps, she still did not fall. Anayah's shoulders slumped in frustration and she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Ostara just grinned, wiped her bloody mouth and nose the length of her forearm then once more began to advance.

_Well_, Anayah thought to herself, _if the hand-axe can't cut down the mighty tree then use your battle-axe – more power._

Without warning and so Ostara would not have time to react, Anayah launched herself into the air, then using the momentum of her free leg, spun in a complete circle until her foot, with the full weight of her body behind it, came into bone-numbing contact with the side of Ostara's jaw. Stunned, the big woman went to her hands and knees on the floor, her head hanging down and her breaths coming in ragged gasps.

Slowly Anayah walked to where her sword was laying and picked it up. Guruthos flamed as if he knew there was one last task for him to perform this night. Ostara looked up as the she-elf approached her and knew with certainty that her fate was sealed and her doom was fast approaching.

But she was Ostara, High Chieftain of the Wainriders – she told herself – and she would be damned if she would go to her death like a whipped cur with its tail tucked between its legs. Through a physical effort of epic proportions, Ostara pushed herself upwards one last time until she was on her knees. Then lifting her chin proudly and spreading her arms wide in a gesture of defiant submission, she waited for her sentence to be carried out.

She did not have long to wait as Anayah gripped the hilt of her sword with both hands and without speaking further, swung it in a deadly arc that cleanly severed Ostara's head. The she-elf stood quietly until the body was finally still, then walking to where the head had come to rest a few feet away, she leaned over it.

"That was for Legolas – bitch!"

Turning towards the door, she slowly walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah staggered towards the doorway of the throne room, dragging the tip of her sword along the floor for she lacked the energy to clean it and resheath it. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to breathe and the pain of her wounds, both old and knew was well on its way to making her pass out. She staggered and went to one knee, then stayed there for a few moments panting, trying to will her lungs to inflate and consciously willing the blackness to leave the periphery of her sight.

She knew with certainty that she would never get out of the Palace under her own power then gave a small, sarcastic smile as the realization finally came to her that Ostara was going to win after all. It seemed that it took forever but she finally reached the doorway to the throne room where her knees buckled and she started to fall for the final time.

It surprised her that she never reached the floor, for just before she hit, black gloved hands reached out to her from the shadows, caught her then kept her from falling and hurting herself further. She was quickly scooped up into her rescuer's arms, then he with three others ran towards one of the side exits.

He handed her off to one of the others then after he had mounted his horse; she was handed back to him. Soon the four riders, followed by Elias, swiftly rode away. Anayah sighed in gratitude as well as relief, for she knew in her heart that she could never have escaped on her own. Looking up into her rescuer's face, she made a weak attempt at a smile.

"I guess I'm in big trouble?" She whispered.

Just before her eyes slid shut and the soft darkness of unconsciousness took her away, she heard her rescuer say, "Yes, young one, I definitely think you could say that."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Well, we can't be good all the time – now can we? Of course it might not be too bad if we had a certain elf and ranger along to supervise us. Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**NanaHalfelven**: (Greyfell's embarrassment when she makes the comment about her hand is Priceless) I don't think Greyfell is even aware of the fact that he is becoming at ease around the elves, and to the point where he caught himself holding Anayah's hand without even realizing he was doing it. There are some real emotional awakenings happening here.

(Ada Súrion) Ah yes – the elf who understands the very young.

Thank you for your kind words – as well as pointing out the other faux pas of mine! Hannon-le.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: I'm glad you enjoyed Cyrano's little accident. Poor thing – but hilarious. Actually, the idea for that came from something that happened to the week-old foal of my Mom and Dad's miniature burros. The baby's name was Windy. He was well named because he was the gassiest equine that I had ever known. He was running down the road kicking up his heels and trying to catch up with his parents when he scared himself with his own "noise." He turned his head to look and started to slip on the loose sand of the road. The back end tried to pass the front end and no matter what the poor thing did, he couldn't slow the back end down. Over he went. He picked himself up and looked at me like he had meant to do what he just did then trotted off. I was laughing so hard that I almost slipped and fell myself.

I always felt that Elladan and Elrohir were brilliant elves – although I felt they should both try to stay away from the candy – waaaaay too hyper! They can always be counted on to come up with something interesting.

(the consistency of squirrel droppings:) I'm glad you like that – I think it worked.

I am glad that you enjoyed that chapter and hope you enjoy this one as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Inuyashaloverfan**: Welcome! I want to thank you for your very kind review and hope that you continue to enjoy the story.


	38. Then There Were None

* * *

__

"One, two, Freddie's coming for you. Three, four, better lock your door.  
Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight gonna stay up late.  
Nine, ten, never sleep again..."  
(-)Nightmare on Elm Street(-)

* * *

Chapter 38

And Then There Were None

The four black horses and the riderless fifth galloped away from Hoth as only elvish horses could – quietly, their hooves hitting the ground almost soundlessly in their urgent flight. Their riders were intent on achieving a dignified retreat – a retreat that would end up at Sanctuary where their wounded Charge could get the medical care that she needed.

Halfway to their destination, Rahan called a halt and while Semoro and Saeros immediately assumed opposite defensive positions, one facing north and the other facing south, Súrion rode up along side his Captain, to be of assistance if there was need. The Captain gently raised an unconscious Anayah into an upright position, supporting her body without touching the gaping wound that ran across the back of both shoulders.

"Bandages." He said quietly, his voice almost a whisper.

Open field triage was a skill familiar to all four Guards and this night was no different. Súrion, had anticipated his Captain's wishes and not only had the bandages ready, but also had folded pieces of linen ready to use as temporary pressure bandages until they could get back to the cavern. Rahan quickly placed the folded linen on Anayah's wounds then wrapped them securely with the rolled bandages. Satisfied for the moment, he nodded his head. It would have to do.

Suddenly the heads of all four Thurin Tirith raised and as one, turned toward the trees on their left and peered intently into the shadows. There had been a noise, inaudible to all but an elvish ear, or to the ear of an elf Thurin Tirith trained. Rahan frowned, for he had sensed something – something almost familiar. Seeing nothing and when his three elves shook their heads as well, he signaled to them and they resumed their ride for they had more urgent priorities than searching the darkness for obscure noises as well as for those who had let themselves be heard.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Those waiting in the cavern had not slept nor could they have even if they had lain down for such was their worry for their sister as well as for the four Guards who had followed her to bring her home. It was Elrohir who first heard the returning riders.

"They're back." Was all he said.

Every elf and the four humans rose from their sleeping pallets and ran for the cave where the horses were kept, arriving just as the four Guards and a riderless Elias came to a stop. Súrion immediately dismounted then reached up to receive Anayah, which allowed the Captain to dismount. Aragorn walked up to Súrion, checked his sister and after determining that her care could wait for a few moments longer, stepped aside so the Silvan Guard could take her to her sleeping pallet. Aragorn then fell into step beside the Captain.

"Captain?"

"It is done." Rahan said.

Aragorn nodded in reply.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

With the twins kneeling on one side of the pallet and Legolas by his side to assist him, Aragorn began to care for his sister. While he removed the temporary bandages, he sent Elrohir off to make a pain relieving tea but before coaxing her to drink, listened to her lungs and heart.

"Actually, things don't seem as bleak as they could be." He said while looking at those standing nearby. "Her heart beats regularly though not as strongly as I would like although this condition could be attributed to blood loss, exhaustion, her previous illness or all of those conditions. Her left lung is quite congested – more so than the last time I checked her, but if we can keep her in bed this time, she should recover from that as well."

"Good luck on that one." Elladan said with a wry grin, which earned him an elbow in his ribs from his twin.

Rahan nodded.

"She will listen to me on this one – I will see that she rests."

"Thank you Captain." Aragorn said before he began his work putting his sister back together.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Halgar had been standing watching Aragorn care for Anayah but midway through the process had left. He returned within a short time with a steaming bowl of water which he placed at the head of her sleeping pallet and it wasn't long after he did so that the wheezing which had become so noticeable had decreased substantially. Those standing or kneeling inhaled deeply of the aromatic herb.

"It does open up the sinuses does it not?"

The others nodded.

Aragorn looked up at the human and smiled. "Hannon-le Halgar."

Finally, his work was done and Aragorn leaned back, momentarily closing his eyes, rotating his head and loosening his neck muscles. He then looked up at the others.

"I have done all that I can for the time being. I will sit with Anayah for a bit so I can monitor her condition so why don't the rest of you go and try to get some rest?"

The others rose and walked away but when Legolas looked as if he was going to stay, Aragorn shook his head.

"Go, Legolas – try and get some rest for you have not yet fully recovered from your own ordeal. I will call you if I have need."

Admitting the truth of his friend's words, the blonde Prince squeezed Aragorn's shoulder in encouragement then turned and walked away toward his sleeping pallet.

Finally, Aragorn was alone. He sighed as he drew the blanket closer to his sister's shoulders then jumped when Rahan sat down beside him.

"She cut off her head."

"Excuse me? Did you say Anayah cut off Ostara's head?"

"Aye."

Aragorn shivered involuntarily and nodded then was silent for a time as he thought deeply about what had happened.

"How symbolic. I think it is fitting that Ostara's life was ended in that fashion although it does bring to light another dilemma."

"And what might that be?"

"Ostara was the leader of these people – the _head_ of the Wainriders. When her head was severed, so was the head of this civilization."

"I was thinking more along the line of a snake's head – a poisonous snake's head."

"That is certainly one way to think of it."

"You said there was another dilemma, Captain?"

"Aye, I did. Now that Ostara is dead, many questions are being raised about the change of leadership. Before you rejoined us after your captivity, we had a discussion along these same lines and it was your sister who said that there would be someone ready to fill Ostara's boots before the next sun rose."

Aragorn nodded.

"Garm."

"I believe that would be an accurate assumption, Estel. But here is where I think things will be different."

He looked at the Captain, waiting for him to continue.

"Ostara was a cruel and brutal leader and by those principles governed her people. Her untimely death will place Garm in an awkward position for he does not yet command the loyalty of others, which is his main weakness and one that will be quickly and easily perceived by the other Chieftains. He may have once been a Ranger, Estel, but he is not that intelligent and will not be able to use the old skills with proficiency especially as leader of Hoth. What he _will_ be, however, is unpredictable and dangerous. You may want to consider a course of action that keeps him off balance and so he doesn't have time to settle into his role as High Chieftain and establish himself before the time comes for you to strike."

Aragorn looked at Rahan.

"Strike before he is ready."

"Perhaps. Garm now knows that the rumors are probably pretty much true and that a threat exists although what he does _not_ know is where exactly this threat will come from and _that_ may buy you some time – not much – but at least a little."

Aragorn was silent for a time as he thought about what Rahan had just told him.

"Captain, do you think we will still have to worry about Wainrider allies, especially in light of the new leadership?"

"Only an unwise leader would not consider these things, Estel. The other Chieftains will come and even if they do not come as allies, they will at least come to fight among themselves for leadership of Hoth. Once here, I really don't see them refusing the challenge of a fight."

"I agree Captain, which is why I sent Lothur out earlier to alert the slave Captains as to what is going on and to try and get a feeling for public sentiment as well. He should return at sunrise."

Nodding to the young man, Rahan got up to leave.

"I must go to make sure Elias is settled for he was quite distraught at his Lady's condition. He was being a nervous _Ada_ until we finally convinced him that his Lady yet grace Middle-earth with her presence."

Aragorn laughed quietly then after Rahan had left, turned back to his unconscious sister. She stirred in her sleep and he brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers until her movements once more stilled. He sighed deeply.

"I don't know how you do it, little sister." He said quietly. "Time after time you go up against odds that would make even the Valar cringe and even when you get all beat up you come back, get patched up then go out and do it all again the next day – well, maybe not the next day, but you know what I mean."

He paused to pull the blanket up a little higher on her shoulders.

"All this fire and passion from such a tiny thing like you." He smiled down at his sister. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."

He chuckled to himself as Anayah reached out and took his hand then held it to her heart.

"I love you too, Estel." She said without opening her eyes. "And I am not that tiny." Her voice trailed off as she went back to sleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn was just about to lie down for a brief rest when Lothur came back into the cavern to report what he had found on his trip into the city. The big man took a sip of the tea that Halgar handed him and smiled his thanks.

"There is a citywide search going on even as we speak. Garm is posturing – doing what he can to appease the other Chieftains and reassure them that he is in control and doing everything he can to find Ostara's killer. There is mixed sentiment about her death, with some of the people wanting to celebrate her passing with grand feasts while others are demanding immediate satisfaction."

He removed his cloak then took another sip of tea.

"Unfortunately," he coughed to clear his throat, "Ostara had already sent messengers to the other Chieftains earlier in the day, before she died, and rumor has it that they are probably only three days away from Hoth – we are running out of time."

Aragorn frowned.

"And you believe this rumor?"

"Aye, I do, Estel."

"The rest of you?"

He looked around him at the others who all nodded their heads. Greyfell pushed himself away from the wall he had been standing against.

"The time frame would be accurate."

An out-of-breath slave interrupted anything more that would have been said. He was breathless from running as well as from his excitement and after he had spent some moments bent over with his hands on his knees, he accepted the cup of water Halgar offered him and drank deeply.

"I am sorry for my breathlessness, my Lord, but I came as quickly as I could for an entrance to the tunnels has been found – there are soldiers in the tunnels!"

"How many?"

"15, sir." The man panted breathlessly.

"Rahan."

Everybody spun to see Anayah leaning up against the doorway to the sleeping cavern, a blanket draped around her shoulders. She started to lean too far to one side and even though Rahan rushed toward her, there was another who reached Anayah first. She looked down to see Cyrano leaning up against her leg.

"Hannon-le, Cyrano." She said with a smile as she caressed the small stallion's head.

Turning back to the others, she took a few steps towards them by which time Rahan was able to reach her and steady her as she walked slowly into the second cavern.

"Thank you, Rahan." She said as she gratefully took the Captain's arm.

She sat on the barrel that someone produced for her.

"I will make this brief. Rahan, this is what you and the others are trained for so I want you to take your elves and go clear the tunnels, after which it will be up to Estel to permanently bring down the entrances so this incident will have no further chance of repeating itself. I wish with all my heart that I could go with you but at this moment, I must admit to my own weakness and stay here."

Rahan nodded in assent.

"How do you want this handled?"

She looked at Rahan as well as at the other three for a moment, then her own eyes teared up as she answered her Captain's question.

"With lethal intent."

Nodding his head, he signaled to the other three Guards and they all ran off to prepare themselves for what they were about to do.

Greyfell escorted Anayah back to her sleeping pallet and helped her lay down. She had exhausted herself and was asleep almost before the elf had drawn the blanket up around her shoulders.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There were 15 humans in the tunnel system, half of whom were carrying torches as they slowly and painstakingly made their way through the labyrinth of tunnels. All the men, seasoned veterans as well as the younger soldiers were nervous, for without natural lighting or ventilation, the air was stale and thick and the walls seemed a lot closer than they actually were.

"Sir?"

The leader held up his hand and the others stopped – all turning to the nervous speaker who was shifting his weight from one foot to the other and back again as he looked into the nearby shadows before turning his attention to his Captain.

"What?"

"Sir, how far do we have to go in these tunnels?"

The young man jumped as the soldier standing behind him teasingly poked him in the ribs.

The Captain raised an eyebrow at the young man.

"What is wrong with you – are you losing your nerve?" He walked to the young man and laid his arm on the younger man's shoulders. "I'll tell you what. If these tunnels are scaring you that bad then I give you permission to go back and wait for us at the entrance. But … if you do … you go alone and you leave your torch here."

The first man glared at the man standing on his left who returned the young man's glare with a look of pure innocence on his face.

"No sir … I'm not scared, I just wanted to know how far into the tunnels we had to go – that's all!"

The innocent-acting solder opened his mouth to say something to his friend but the Captain interrupted.

"Shut up – both of you – not another word!" The leader hissed. "We go as far as we have to and if there is anybody using these tunnels, we _will_ find them and we _will_ take them back to the Palace. Now quiet!"

He glared at all 14 of his men equally.

"Be quiet and be alert. This place is a honeycomb of passages and if there _is_ somebody down here, we don't want to let them know we are coming. It would kind of defeat the purpose of trying to sneak up on them! Now shut up – all of you – and keep careful watch – let's go!"

The two humans who had spoken to each other exchanged one last mutual glare before they noticed the others were moving away from them and quickened their pace to catch up with the others. The group had not traveled much further down the tunnel before their progress once more slowed. The light from their torches danced on the walls around them although it was not the shadows they, themselves, cast that was unnerving them.

"Did you see that?" One of the humans whispered to the man standing in front of him.

"What are you talking about? And why are you whispering? I didn't see …"

There was a blur of movement just ahead of them, almost out of range of their flickering torches. Every man jumped then the Captain raised his hand and all the men walking behind him stopped – their eyes wide. Though every sound they heard – their own breathing, their shifting feet and even the sound of the cloth of their clothing rubbing together was more intense within the tunnels, there was one sound that was not theirs and should not have been there. The skittering sound of loose pebbles falling from the tunnel walls behind them caused more than one soldier to cry out softly in surprise. As a unit they whirled – and saw nothing.

"Keep together – and call out if you see…"

There was a blur of movement to their left and every head turned – again seeing nothing.

"Captain – sir? Can we leave – please?"

The Captain turned to the speaker and froze, his mouth opening and shutting soundlessly. Finally, after a few moments he mastered his own feelings.

"Where are Tifil and Dain?"

Everyone turned and found that the two men who had been walking at the rear of the column and who had been with them just moments before were now missing. Without realizing they were doing it, each member of the group stepped closer to each other.

"You two…" The Captain pointed to two of his men now at the rear of his column. "I want you to go back and see why those two babies got lost."

Both humans shook their heads emphatically. Though the Captain did his best to appear intimidating, the two soldiers just continued to shake their heads and continued to refuse to follow their Captain's order. Finally, one of the men found his tongue.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can send me to the quarry for not following your orders if you wish – I care not – but whether you order me to or not, I am not going back for those two. Can't we all just leave? I don't like it in here and I'm not afraid to say so."

The Captain just shook his head.

"Stop acting like a little girl – and that goes for the rest of you as well! You are Wainrider soldiers and I expect all of you to start acting like it – now let's move on!"

The 13 men continued to move further into the tunnels glancing furtively into each dark and shadowy side tunnel as they moved passed, jumping at every shadow they cast upon the walls and at each unknown sound - real or imagined. The smell of fear about the group was getting more intense by the moment and though they continued to hear sounds and see indistinct blurred movements in some of the tunnels, their nerves were still being rubbed raw by the tension - the soldiers were fast approaching their emotional limits. They had just turned down one of the side tunnels in what they thought was a northerly direction when they started to hear something - a faint roar that grew increasingly louder. The heads of all 13 men turned in different directions, as they tried to determine where the sound was coming from as well as what it was.

The men screamed out as the air around them suddenly exploded with noise and movement as hundreds of bats began pouring out of one of the side tunnels. Though most of the humans were seasoned soldiers, when the flying creatures flew among them, all experience and dignity was forgotten as they panicked and tried to get away. Some men dropped their torches while others waved the torches at the bats like weapons. Some of the men even ran into each other in the chaos while others dropped to their knees, covered their heads with their hands and wept like children.

Then as quickly as the creatures had come upon them, they were gone and the tunnels were once more silent, save for the sound of distressed breathing and an occasional whimper. Picking himself up from where he had been crouching against the wall, the Captain walked among his men, grabbing those on the ground by the collars of their tunics and forcibly hauling them to their feet. When the last man was finally standing they all looked at their Captain who was standing in front of them with his chin resting dejectedly on his chest.

"Captain?" One of the men asked tentatively. "Sir? What is it?"

The Captain sighed and raised his head.

"Tibbits and Doltz are gone."

His men looked around their immediate area frantically, hoping that by some miracle, their missing friends would suddenly reappear but when this miracle did not occur, they turned frightened eyes to their Captain. Not one man spoke for no words were needed to let them all know they were in serious trouble – they were not alone and whoever was in the tunnels with them was killing them off one and two at a time. In a place with no clear exits and where danger could come at them in any form from any place – they were not alone.

"I don't think I need to tell you that there is someone in this tunnel with us." He sighed again. "Draw your swords and keep them at the ready. Pair up and stay together and while you are to keep one eye on your partner I want you to keep the other eye on me. If you do as I say we all might just get out of here alive. Now let's move out – I want to get this done and go home."

The 11 remaining men walked just a little bit faster than they had before and as close to each other as their torches would allow. Nobody spoke for they were much too busy looking down each of the side tunnels they passed as well as glancing at the ceiling as if they expected an attack to come at them from that direction as well.

Suddenly the light from two torches at the end of the column flickered which was quickly followed by dull thumps as they hit the ground. Alerted by the noise, every man whirled and held their torches high but all they saw were the legs of two of their soldiers disappearing - one down a tunnel to the right and the other down a tunnel to the left. There had been no sound – no footsteps and no the cries - as the men had been drug away. In truth, the remaining soldiers were beginning to believe that instead of being stalked by flesh and blood beings, that it was an evil phantom that was dogging their every move. The first they could and would be more than willing to fight - the second they could not.

With a cry of frustration, the Captain ran through the middle of his own men, shoving them to the side, until he stood at the junction between the two tunnel branches that had just swallowed his men. He stood for a moment, looking from one tunnel to the other. When his men finally joined him, they saw the same thing as that their Captain saw – nothing – in either tunnel.

"WHO ARE YOU!" The Captain shouted at the darkness that he swore was staring back at him – and laughing.

Suddenly realizing how he must sound to the frightened soldiers who were looking to him for solid leadership during trying times, the Captain took a deep breath to calm himself. He turned to speak to his men but was interrupted by the sound of booted feet running across a sandy floor. They all whirled to look in different directions for the tunnels as well as their own fears were beginning to distort their perceptions. Then they heard tapping behind them as if someone were tapping the wall of the tunnel with a stick and whirled in that direction.

Seeing the look of fear on the faces of the remaining 8 men, the Captain knew with certainty that they were just moments away from hysterically bolting in the direction they had just come – if they were able to maintain enough of a hold on their wits to remember which direction they had just come from. Without warning three of the men did what he had just thought about and ran, dropping their torches in their panic and not even stopping to pick them up. Just as the other five soldiers looked at the Captain, there was a single muffled cry from the direction the three humans had fled then even the sound of their retreating footsteps disappeared. The Captain looked at his remaining men then pointed in the direction the three soldiers had just run to.

"You all just heard that – they're gone – just like all of you will be if you lose your heads."

One of the men took a step toward the Captain.

"But sir, we've stayed together just like you told us to and there are still nine of us missing."

"I know that, soldier." He laid an encouraging hand on the young soldier's shoulder. "I didn't think I would have to tell any one of you that we can't fight what we can't see because I thought you would already understand this. The only chance any of us have, even if it is a small, almost nonexistent chance, is if we stay together. If we separate and run off without thinking, we have no chance whatsoever of living but if we stay together even though I still can't promise you that any of us will live it is at least a chance. Three of my men – your fellow soldiers – just ran up that tunnel in the direction we just came from and died - we don't need to see their dead bodies to know this is true." He gestured toward the silent, dark tunnel. "We have to stay together. Now let's all just get our acts together and find a way out of here – together."

He turned away and once more began moving forward.

"I'm not liking it in here anymore myself – let's go home." He said, almost to himself.

The group had traveled on for a bit longer when the tunnel they were traveling in split itself into a "Y." The Captain looked up one side of the tunnel then down the other, unsure of which direction to take.

"Sir?"

The Captain turned.

"Sir, I smell fresh air down this tunnel."

"I smell it too, soldier."

He turned and walked into the tunnel on the right with his remaining men following close behind.

The soldiers had only traveled a few yards when the Captain once more held up his hand, signaling his men to halt. He beckoned with one hand for them to come closer then held his torch out so they could see what he had just discovered.

There was a circular pit in the middle of the tunnel. Hollowed out at an unknown time by unknown means, it was a dark and forbidding interruption of the smooth walls and sandy floor that they had become accustomed to. The Captain unhooked the water flask from his belt and held it over the edge of the pit then opened his hand and released it. They all waited expectantly, straining their ears to hear the flask hit the bottom of the shaft. Finally, from far away, they heard the tiniest of sounds. They looked at each other with wide, frightened eyes then slowly backed away from the pit. Hugging the wall, the small group carefully edged its way around.

They breathed a collective sigh of relief when they were on the opposite side of the pit, and for a moment, allowed themselves to relax – something they should never have done. A muffled cry from directly behind them caused them all to whirl around only to see two of their friends falling backwards into the pit. The sight was too much for even the Captain to bear as he and the other three soldiers bolted up the tunnel.

Behind them, the wall on either side of the shaft moved as two figures detached themselves and after touching gloved fists, turned and ran down the tunnel after the fleeing men.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Captain finally called a halt then he and his remaining three men stood with their hands on their knees while they tried to catch their breaths and slow their madly racing hearts. There was barely a single nerve left between the four and even the Captain had to make a conscious effort to hold himself as well as his fears in check.

He had just lost 11 men in a very short amount of time and not once in that time had they even caught a glimpse of the killer – or killers - the Captain corrected himself. Though he would be the last of the four of them to admit to a lack of courage, even he was beginning to lose hope that any of them would make it out of the tunnel system alive. He also knew with just as much certainty that none of them were probably going to live long enough to make it back to the Palace to tell Garm that there was a "bogey man" in the tunnels and it had just killed an entire contingent of 15 soldiers.

He felt like breaking down and crying his eyes out for never before had he ever felt as impotent as he did at this moment. Give him an enemy he could see, touch and fight and he would prove to all that he had courage in excess. But give him a tunnel without clearly marked exits and an invisible enemy that struck silently and without respect for either numbers or strength and he would prove he was as capable of feeling fear as any of his men were. It was plain and simple – he had no idea what he should do - what he could do to get them out of the tunnels alive.

He was just about to speak to his men when they again heard the sound of a wind coming at them – it appeared that the bats were returning. His men had had enough, and he really couldn't blame them for their hearts, and minds were no longer their own. They couldn't take any more and mindlessly turned to run – and ran into each other. As hands, feet and torches tangled, first hair then clothing caught fire and burned. The Captain stood paralyzed by the stench of burning flesh and the dying screams of the last three of his men as they died. For a moment he stood with tears in his eyes and with the last shred of his own sanity, honored their passing. Not wanting to see more, he finally turned and ran.

He came to a halt when a shadowy figure stepped out of one of the side tunnels and blocked his path. He turned to run back the way he had come but found his way blocked by another shadowy figure. Tears ran freely down his face as he realized he had nowhere to go – he had been run to ground. His hand went to his dagger and drew it, a pitiful defense at best, but then defense was not what the weapon had been drawn for. The Captain drew the blade across his own throat then just before his vision faded to black he heard the barest whisper of a voice.

"And then there were none."

He pitched face first onto the sandy floor of the tunnel, his sightless eyes staring at nothing.

Four pairs of booted feet walked toward the dead human and stopped. Rahan reached up with one black gloved hand and removed his black stealth hood. He looked down at the human but said nothing for he had already seen the grief and regret they were all feeling for the lost lives in the tear filled eyes of his Commander before the four of them had left. He knew that he and his three elves all wished this human as well as the 14 others a safe journey to wherever it was that humans went to after they died. He motioned the others on by him then spoke a single word before turning and following.

"Namárië."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Inuyashaloverfan**: Thank you very much for reviewing the chapter. I sincerely hope that you continue to enjoy this adventure.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: I'm really glad that you enjoyed the fight. It was really a fitting end for our villainess I think. I have to agree with you that the picture of Ostara with a lover was just so … Eeeeeew!

Yeppers, Ostara was in control of herself during every insult until it came to the "man with breasts" insult. But then that was understandable when you consider that the one experience of her life that broke her mind was the one when the two pretty girls at her father's Inn witnessed the elf gasping in horror and taking a step back when he saw her. In case you missed it, that was why Anayah asked Greyfell about Ostara – she was trying to find an edge and I think she was successful. Ostara let her own emotions wear her out during the fight – and as a result – lost.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**NanaHalfelven**: Mille Gracie! Hannon-le! Merci Beaucoup! Gracias! Meegwetch! Domo! You always say the nicest things! Thanks for the review!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Pestiset**: Believe it or not, before I did my final rewrite, I had a parting remark that resembled what you just said. Great minds travel in the same circles! Heeheehee! Thanks for the review!


	39. Before the Storm

_"We make war that we may live in peace."  
-- Aristotle (384-322 BC), Greek philosopher_

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Chapter 39

Before The Storm

The four Thurin Tirith had returned to where the others waited and told them the situation had been handled and the 15 soldiers would no longer pose a threat – to anyone or for any reason. Aragorn had then sent volunteers to destroy the tunnels near the entrances so that if anybody were to find the outside entrances, they would not be able to enter the tunnels. While this fact meant that the slaves coming to help prepare for the revolt had to travel a bit further to enter by the one remaining entrance, they knew it was worth the trouble. The bodies of the 13 soldiers had all been put in the pit with the two soldiers already there then loads of rocks had been put in after them.

The Wainrider soldiers had been casualties of war and though all 15 men had lost their lives while trying to find an elusive, phantom enemy at the orders of another, it was inevitably an event that had to happen. Respect was given to the dead, a moment of silence was observed, then the volunteer workers had turned and walked away.

Anayah was resting as comfortably as was possible under the circumstances and while nobody was hovering, everyone was keeping a watchful eye on her. She had understood the consequences of her actions when she had gone to challenge Ostara - she would not be fit for a prolonged open-field battle and this thought lay heavy on her heart. The only thing that made that knowledge bearable was that she and everybody else knew that the cohesive force behind the Wainrider military had been weakened substantially which had given them a chance - slim though it might be - to have a positive outcome when "Freedom Day" finally came.

Aragorn was still troubled by his bruised hip though he tried to hide it from everybody. Unfortunately, on the few occasions when it pained him to the point where he caught himself limping, he always caught his sister looking at him. The two of them knew that it was important for him to maintain a strong leadership presence with the slaves for they were relying on him for guidance and encouragement. Where Ostara had been the cohesive force for the Wainriders, so Aragorn was for the slaves. Anayah knew this and so, held her peace.

Legolas remained faithfully by his side, ever supportive and always ready with thoughts and ideas when Aragorn was too tired to think of his own. As Mirkwood's Prince, Legolas had well developed leadership skills and often acted as liaison between Aragorn and the others. He was the perfect "Second-in-Command."

Every one of them knew that the time for the revolt to begin was fast approaching. Though there was no doubt in anyone's mind that there would be losses, they also knew that even in death they would have attained the freedom they would never have had if they had done nothing at all. There was not one slave in the entire city of Hoth that was not more than willing to pay the ultimate price.

Fear ... yes there was that, but nobody dwelled on it overmuch for they knew that fear could eat away at the spirit if it was fed too well.

And so, another day found them working hard, making their weapons and learning how to use and maintain them. Aragorn was resting - sitting on a barrel and drinking a cup of tea – when Legolas came to stand at his side. They both enjoyed the companionable silence that only came with a comfortable friendship. Neither felt the need to fill the gap with idle words for each other's company was quite enough.

"We're just about ready." Legolas said at last.

Aragorn nodded his head as he took another sip of his tea.

"I think so."

Legolas glanced at Aragorn, for he had sensed that his friend's mind was unsettled about something.

"You are troubled?"

Aragorn did not look at his friend and remained silent for a time. Legolas did not push the issue for he knew that Aragorn would tell him what was in his heart when he felt the need. Finally, after some moments of silence, he sighed then turned to the Prince.

"I just don't know if I am doing the right thing, Legolas. Many of these people here right now, so eager and full of hope for a future, won't have a future - they will be dead at the end of all this - and the responsibility for their deaths will be mine."

He looked at the elf standing beside him.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Legolas thought about what his friend had just said to him and searched his heart for the right words for his reply.

"I think all leaders have had the same doubts and have asked the same questions that you are having and are asking right now, Estel. Whether it is as Chieftain of the Dúnedain or whatever other role that will come to you one day, you will lead your people into battle and some of them will die. Yes, there will be deaths for these people as well but these people already know this and have accepted that fact and are willing to go forward nonetheless. I cannot tell you what you should feel or how you should feel, for that is something you will learn with time and through personal experience. All I can tell you is that with each experience, you will learn and grow - as an individual and as a leader."

You are not one of the mighty Valar to these people, Estel. You are their leader, another human just like them who can bleed just like them. Lead them righteously and everything else will fall into place."

Aragorn nodded then smiled at his friend, thankful once again that he had the privilege of having a friend such as the Mirkwood Prince.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Halgar?"

Halgar jumped when the old man spoke for he had been concentrating on taking inventory of the medical supplies and had not heard him approach. He spun around with a hand over his madly beating heart then Tathrin laid an apologetic and comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"My apologies, Halgar. I did not mean to startle you."

"The fault is mine, Tathrin, for as many years as I have spent being alert to my surroundings for my own safety's sake, you would think the skill would not have waned - especially in light of our present circumstances."

As he relaxed and his frantic heartbeat slowed, he once more stood upright and faced the man.

"How may I assist you, Tathrin?"

The old man shifted his feet back and forth, suddenly uneasy. Halgar frowned yet remained silent.

"I have always considered myself a realist, Halgar. I know that if I work hard and apply myself diligently then I will live another day and will always have bread and meat on my table – that is realistic thinking. However, something has happened to me since Aglarion and I came here that I cannot explain by the realistic means by which I have always lived my life."

Tathrin paused as he looked down at the cloth wrapped parcel in his hands then glanced at Halgar nervously.

"I hope you don't think me a fool for what I am about to tell you, for it is not my intention to try and convince you that I have lost my mind."

Halgar pulled up an empty crate and helped Tathrin sit.

"Please continue, Tathrin."

Tathrin nodded as if he had finally decided that it was right to share his thoughts with the young man.

"I've been having dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

The older man looked around the two of them to make sure nobody was within earshot before he continued.

"It's a simple dream, really. I see this thing - a tree - and I feel compelled to recreate it. I have been having this dream every time I go to sleep and the intensity has frightened me but when I started to carve what I had been compelled to by my dream, a feeling of peace came over me and the intensity of the dreams lessened."

He looked at Halgar.

"I am a carpenter by trade and have made my living carving furniture and other things that people use in their homes. I have always been comfortable with my job, if you want to call it that, but this last project has given me the greatest sense of fulfillment that I have ever had - it is almost like I have lived my whole life for this one moment."

He handled the parcel to Halgar.

"This parcel is for you. I don't know how I know it should be, just that it is."

Halgar unwrapped the cloth from around the object Tathrin had given him then tears sprang to his eyes when he saw what the simple package contained. Lovingly and almost tenderly, he ran his hand over the simple yet elegant carving, admiring the fine details and workmanship. When he tried to thank Tathrin, he found that his emotions had stolen his voice and so taking Tathrin by his arm, he walked the man into the sleeping cavern and to his sleeping pallet where his few possessions lay. Almost tenderly he took another cloth-wrapped article and unwrapped it, revealing the Elendilmir in all its stunning beauty. He handed the great jewel to Tathrin while he opened the lid of the beautifully carved box.

"I want you to have the honor of putting this inside its new home for you have earned that right through hard and honest labor."

After the jewel was put inside the box and Halgar had once more closed the lid, he finally explained.

"When the Elendilmir was taken, its home, if you will, the ornately carved box it had been kept in for millennia, was taken and lost somewhere. The carving on the lid of the box was of a tree." He paused as he ran his hand over the tree on the top of the box he held in his hands. "The tree on the box, Tathrin, was a duplicate of the one you saw in your dream and which you have so painstakingly duplicated."

"What is this tree that has dominated my dreams for so long?"

"It is the white tree of Gondor and is the symbol of the royal house. How or why you were given the task to carve this box is unknown to me but I am sure that he who wore the crown last is grateful for what you have done."

Halgar considered his next words carefully.

"Tathrin, if you and I still live when this is all over, I would very much like to offer you the hospitality of my small village and would consider it a great honor if you would make it your home."

Tathrin had tears in his eyes and his breath hitched.

"I would like that very much, Halgar."

"And of course young Aglarion is welcome as well."

The old man's heart was full and he felt hope blossoming in it once more.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Greyfell had been sitting on his sleeping pallet, fletching arrows and watching over Anayah as she slept. When she would stir restlessly he would reach over and brush his fingers lightly down the side of her face until she quieted and slipped back into a deeper sleep.

He had had a chance to do a lot of thinking since he had been staying in the cavern and was once more doubting whether he had made the right choice in deciding to try to live among the elves. He frowned at his thoughts, knowing that they were not honest thoughts for the truth was that he was uncomfortable around everybody and didn't understand the reason why this was so.

He had been studying the different relationships he saw around him to better understand the dynamics of how and why things worked. Estel and Legolas - he could tell that there was a deep and abiding friendship between the two and that they thought of each other as brothers in both adversity as well as in better times.

The twins he understood to a point for even though they often acted like elflings, their enthusiasm for life was something that couldn't be ignored by anyone in their vicinity. Aside from that, he sensed their noble natures which could only come from great hearts. He sensed their sadness as well but knew better than to pry.

He understood The Thurin Tirith the least out of all the beings he had met. The sense of power that emanated from each of them was a true indication of just how lethal they could be. He also sensed that they were capable of gentleness, a trait he had often seen them display, especially when they were near Anayah. Greyfell knew, for a fact, that their relationship with their Charge ran deeper than duty, that the term brother and sister, when it was used, truly applied. He also knew that any one of the four would defend her to the death and not just out of duty but because they cared for her as an individual, just as she cared for them.

He understood all of these things and what they implied – to a point. What he didn't understand was where he fit in and was beginning to wonder if it had once more been a mistake to even try. But he couldn't leave - something kept him here – he just didn't know what that something was.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

From where he was working fletching his own arrows, Rahan could well read the confusion on the elf's face and the Captain could make a pretty accurate guess as to the source of the elf's confusion. He made a mental note to talk to Anayah about it when she felt a little better.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It was late in the afternoon before Anayah woke. She blinked several times to clear the blurriness from her eyes then looked at the elf sitting next to her sleeping pallet fletching arrows.

"You're not Greyfell." She said quietly.

Rahan chuckled then laid his work down for a moment then felt her forehead with the back of his fingers.

"No, I am not and for that I heartily apologize. How are you feeling?"

She moved her shoulders then bit back a moan.

"I'll be up and running by this evening."

Rahan just shook his head and after handing Anayah's water flask to her so she could drink, sat back so he could consider his next words carefully.

"Your friend, Greyfell, seems to be a little uncomfortable."

Anayah frowned.

"What has happened? Has he said something?"

"No - and I think that is part of the problem. I have not seen him talking to anybody except for an occasional word with Tathrin and Aglarion, nor have I seen him doing much else other than sitting on this pallet fletching arrows and grooming the donkeys and Elias."

Anayah nodded then sighed.

"Damn, Rahan. I wish I felt better, for I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"How so?"

"This is the first time in millennia – probably the first time ever in his life – that he has had anything close to what might be considered a positive experience with elves or even halfway normal human beings – if you can call my crazy family normal. I just don't think he knows how to interact although I believe in my heart that if we can just get him started, he will be intelligent enough to take it from there. Until I have a chance to talk to him, Rahan, I want you to make sure he is included in life around here - will you do that for me?"

"Aye, I can do that and I do agree with your assessment of the situation as well. Greyfell seems to be a decent enough elf and you are probably right about him not knowing how to act around us for until this time all he has had a chance to be - to experiece - is life as a slave, a mercenary and a soldier for Sauron's twin sister."

"Rahan!" Anayah said as she laughed.

Rahan chuckled then inclined his head. "I apologize – even though I know I'm right. I will see that he is included in our preparations as well as in more mundane happenings. I also want to mention that you should probably speak to your brother about his health for even though he might be loathe to talk about it, I believe that his hip is still bothering him."

It was Anayah's turn to frown.

"I wish I was a bit healthier, Rahan, for it seems that many important things have been neglected around here."

Both elves looked up as Aragorn approached them with fresh bandages and a cup of tea in his hands. Anayah groaned for she disliked the fact that her brother seemed to be doing his best to get her to sleep her life away. Aragorn smiled at the two of them then as he sat himself down beside Anayah, Rahan got up and prepared to leave, saying that he had to go check on his elves.

Aragorn started to change Anayah's bandages, noting as he did that the wound across the back of her shoulders was healing nicely. He also noticed that his sister was unusually quiet which was usually an indication that she had something on her mind.

"Your thoughts, sister?"

Anayah looked back over her shoulder at her brother as he finished rebandaging her back then turned so she could face him.

"Aragorn, I have been doing some thinking about Greyfell."

"And?" He smiled at her, encouraging her to continue.

"Just some random thoughts here, brother – I was wondering if you think Greyfell might make a good Ranger? After all, his mother was one of the Dúnedain and although the skills he does have were not always put to a "good" use, they are still good Ranger skills and he does have a good heart as well. What do you think?"

Aragorn sighed.

"I have been thinking about the same thing although I do believe that we might propose that he consider spending some time at Imladris first, for there are things in his life that he might want to come to terms with before he considers what he wants to do next. Ada would be just the one he needs to counsel him in these matters. Greyfell is a wounded being, Anayah, wounded by life, but wounded none-the-less and a period of healing and peace would be good for him. I think he has to learn to be an elf again and Imladris is just where that can happen. After this is over and if we all still grace this life then I will have a talk with him."

He picked up the teacup and handed it to Anayah who took it and drank it without complaint, smiling at the vanilla flavoring she tasted in it. Her brother winked at her.

"There is another matter I needed to discuss with you."

"Go ahead, brother, for you have a captive listener!"

"I need your counsel in this." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "I don't believe Greyfell is fit enough to fight when the battle begins and I also believe it would be emotionally difficult for him to fight against those he has worked with for so long." He looked up at Anayah.

"No! Aragorn, I don't need a babysitter! No way! Please - don't humiliate me like this. It's bad enough that I won't be able to fight at your side but it will be even worse to know that I have to have someone babysitting me. No. Absolutely not."

She stopped when she noticed her brother looking at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Are you finished?"

She blushed.

"Sorry. Go ahead and finish. I promise I won't interrupt you again."

Aragorn shook his head.

"As I was saying before you got so excited – I want to give Greyfell an "out" if you will, so he doesn't have to fight against those he has worked with. I know he is an able soldier and I don't want him feeling insulted or demeaned, I just think that if he sat this one out that it might be easier on him. What is your counsel on this?"

"I guess I did react a little quickly on this one - sorry."

Aragorn nodded his head in acceptance of her apology.

"I think you are correct in your thinking as well as your motivation for having him sit this one out, Estel, and he might even feel relieved although there is one favor I would ask of you."

"And that is?"

"I ask that you let me propose this to him because I think he trusts me enough to listen to me without feeling offended."

"Then if that is so, I will leave this task up to you."

He saw that her eyes were trying to close and gathered his healing supplies as well as the empty tea cup then stood to leave.

"I want you to get some rest, Anayah. I will check on you later."

"When are you going to quit making me sleep all the time, Estel?" She asked tiredly.

Aragorn smiled at her.

"When you start sleeping with your eyes open."

A growl was the only response he got as her eyes slipped shut and she fell asleep.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah found herself standing at the edge of the forest looking toward Hoth - or where Hoth should have been. Nothing lay before her - no homes, Palace, tents, slave barracks - nothing. The landscape was barren. She frowned, thinking that she was perhaps looking in the wrong direction but as she turned in a complete circle, she saw everything else as it was supposed to be. Hoth had just disappeared. She began to walk forward, noticing as she did so that nothing got any closer, she seemed to be standing at the edge of the forest even though her feet were in motion. Then just when she realized that she was dreaming she heard someone call her name from afar.

Her eyes came open and she saw Greyfell sitting beside her, looking at her worriedly. She sighed.

"I was dreaming."

He nodded his head.

"Yes you were. I don't know what your dream was about but you seemed to be disturbed by it."

Though she was in pain, she schooled her expression carefully lest her friend see it, realize she was in pain and call her brother which would mean another tea and more sleep. She didn't want to sleep - and she didn't want to dream because there was something about her dream that made her extremely sad.

"Anayah?"

She looked up at Greyfell who was looking at her with a concerned expression on his face then reached out and patted his hands.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a bit of a difficult time waking up."

Greyfell sensed that it would not have been appropriate to ask Anayah about her dream so he thought of another question.

"Tell me about Imladris - tell me about your home."

He knew he had picked a good topic when he saw her smile at the mere mention of the place.

"Imladris – what can I say? It is a safe harbor, a place of peace, and a place where beings can go to rest and heal. There are beautiful gardens where the scents of flowers act as a restful balm that soothes the spirit and the waterfalls of the Bruinen invigorates the senses. There is a beauty in that place that cannot be duplicated. You will love it there, Greyfell.

"I think I should very much like to visit your home."

Anayah reached out and touched his hand.

"You would love it there, Greyfell, just as I know that you will love my father."

"Your father?"

"My foster-father actually, although I think of him as my father. He is peredhel just like you and I, was born before the first age and is the wisest being that I have ever known. There is much wisdom and sound counsel that he can share with you and can take a lot of the mystery and confusion out of your self-discovery."

"Will you be there?"

"When my duties allow it, yes."

She could see that the elf was troubled.

"What is it that troubles you, Greyfell?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"I'm afraid so. Now tell me what it is that is eating at your spirit."

The elf looked down at his hands for a time before finally meeting Anayah's gaze.

"Anayah, I just don't think I'm fitting in here."

"And why would you think that?"

"That's just it - I don't know. And it is the not knowing that is confusing me."

"Lack of previous experience."

"I'm sorry?"

"Lack of previous experience. You have nothing on which to base the experiences you are having now. I do not mean to offend, but you are like an elfling that is meeting other elflings for the first time. You don't know what to expect, you don't know how to handle yourself and don't know what others expect of you. I can assure you that you are doing fine although I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything, Anayah. You have but to ask."

"Estel and I were talking earlier and he mentioned that he doesn't feel you should have to fight those you worked with for so long – whether you liked them or not. I tend to agree with him on this one and believe it could be very distracting for you and could endanger your life. Now, while Estel suggested that we blame it on your own healing injuries, I propose that we lay it all right out there so we can both see it for what it is. Will you stay with me on the day of battle to keep me company and protect me in case there is need?"

When he continued to stare at his hands, Anayah became concerned and more so when he finally looked at her with misty eyes.

"Greyfell, I'm sorry, for it was not my intention, nor Estel's, to offend you. The two of us were just trying to consider your feelings - we did not mean to insult or demean you.

"No. No. You didn't offend me, Anayah. I am acting like an elfling because ..." He looked around to make sure nobody was listening. "I am this way because this is actually the first time that someone has actually taken the pains to consider my feelings."

Anayah looked at the elf for a moment then burst out laughing, wincing as that act made her pull on her healing back muscles. After a time, when she had settled herself down, she reached out, threw her arms around Greyfell's neck, and hugged him fiercely.

"Welcome to the world, my friend."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Captain Rahan?"

Rahan turned to face the young human. Quickly dismissing the other three Guards, he gave him his full attention.

"How may I assist you, Estel?"

"Captain, I don't profess to know everything or even much about the Thurin Tirith and the vow you have taken to serve your Charge. However, if I understand things even a little bit, you may serve your Charge and no others, whether others will it or not. Am I correct?"

Rahan nodded.

"You are correct."

Aragorn was silent for a moment as if considering his next words.

"Captain, we have need of the skills of you and your elves on the day of battle. If you would consent to take part in what we have planned, then I will approach my sister with my request."

"Your diplomatic skills are admirable, my Lord. However, I will approach your sister on your behalf. While I do not feel she would not allow us to participate, I do believe there will be other issues of a personal nature, which will have to be addressed at the time the request is made. I will relay your request and will get back to you with an answer as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Captain."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As Rahan entered the sleeping chamber, he saw that Anayah was awake. As he approached her, he could tell that she was deep in thought and that whatever occupied her thoughts was hurtful to her. She looked up at him and after inviting him to sit, once more lowered her gaze to her hands. Rahan just sat patiently waiting for her to speak.

"I know why you are here, Rahan."

"You have foreseen this moment?"

"No, I have not. However, it is only logical that this moment should come."

She looked at her Captain.

"You know that I would never forbid you to participate in this battle. I pledged to support my brother in this cause and since it seems that I now cannot fulfill my pledge myself, you and the other three will be called upon to fulfill it in my name."

She suddenly covered her eyes and began to quietly cry. Rahan shifted his position until he was sitting beside her then put his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"I know this is the right thing to do, Rahan. It's just … I don't know what I would do if I lost one of you!"

Rahan rocked her soothingly as he held her.

"Young one, it fills my heart with joy to know that you care about the four of us this much. However, I must remind you that any one of us, you included, could die whenever we participate in any battle, whether it is together or not. You must try and come to terms with this for it will make times like this one much easier to bear when they happen."

Anayah sat up and after wiping the tears off her cheek, looked at the big elf sitting beside her.

"You know, Rahan, I feel really small when I sit next to you."

The Captain looked at his Charge for a moment then when he understood the humor of what Anayah had just said, he started laughing. Anayah joined in and soon the two of them were both laughing so hard that tears were running down their cheeks. Finally, after a time they quieted then Anayah took one of her Captain's big hands in hers and held it to her heart while she spoke.

"Rahan, you and your children are a big part of my heart. We have accomplished many things since we have been together and while I have not foreseen your death in this battle, I will still worry about you and those other over-sized elflings as well. Of course you have my blessing to participate in the coming conflict however you are needed. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"And what is that, Anayah?"

"Do your best to take care of yourselves so you can come back to me."

Rahan once more put his arms around Anayah and hugged her fiercely.

"Aye, young one. We will do our best."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

And so it was that those who had together pledged to go to war in the name of freedom spent some of the final hours before the battle drawing strength from those they loved. They made peace with their minds and hearts and came to terms with the thought that any one of them could make the ultimate sacrifice and lose their lives. This ritual survived those times and became an honored tradition and through all the ages of the world it was held close to the minds and hearts of not only the warriors who went to war but also those loved ones that were left behind.

It was once asked, then answered, of war: What is it good for? Absolutely nothing. This statement, timeless and honest, is true, for war should never have to be waged to insure the rights and dignities of others. But when every other course of action has been exhausted to insure that others can live as free beings, then to take up the sword in the name of those who cannot, becomes a righteous act.

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Ithil-valon**: Thank you for your review. May it continue to entertain you.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur**: Thank you, my friend. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Karone Evertree**: What sounded Yoda-ish? Not my Freddie Kruger quote! Oh no! Yes, Anayah is half-elven but she is still immortal. Ground her? Probably for about a bazillion years.

Was someone following the Guards … uhm … perhaps. You may or may not find out in a couple of chapters if someone was or was not following someone. Did that confuse you? (heeheehee)

Yeppers … I turned the Guards loose in Chapter 38. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, 8-)

As always … thanks for the review.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**nanahalfelven**: As always girl … you are my heart. Little Britches says hello and says to relay to you the fact that he promises to at least try and behave himself!


	40. Eve of Battle

* * *

To the beat of the drums  
Our soldiers march  
In long columns go they their way  
To war or death they know not whither  
If they'll come home I cannot say. 

To war! To war!  
My brothers gone  
I know not where, I know not why  
My soul will weep 'til eternity dies  
Or until they come home by-and-by.

* * *

Chapter 40 

Eve of Battle

Though preparations were almost complete, neither the physical, nor mental energy level decreased as the time for implementation of their plans approached. Aragorn sent runners to the northern and eastern borders of Hoth to watch for the arrival of the other Wainrider Chieftains.

And they came - and kept coming in force - their great war chariots glistening in the colors of each individual Chieftain, banners waving in the gentle breeze, their well-ordered soldiers marching behind - their bowman, their foot soldiers, their mounted soldiers. In great, long lines they came, and to the cadence of the war drums, they marched.

Aragorn had wanted to see the army for himself and now stood in concealment with Legolas at his side, watching as yet another Chieftain entered Hoth.

"Estel?" Legolas said without looking at the human standing beside him.

"Hm." Was his only reply as he continued to watch.

"All this because of a rumor that Harad has turned on them? All this over two slaves?"

Aragorn turned and started walking the long distance back toward the entrance to the tunnels.

"This is but a show of force, Legolas. One big dog is baring its teeth to let the other big dog know that it is willing to fight. If nothing comes of it, the first big dog will stand down and the two dogs will be friends once again until the next occasion when they will once more circle and snap at each other's necks just like this time."

"And you feel that your freedom fighters will have the courage to stand in the middle of this field while 200 chariots charge at them not to mention trained soldiers, some of whom are on horseback?"

The human turned toward the elf and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Have a little more faith in these people, my friend."

He turned and resumed his walk and Legolas lengthened his stride to catch up.

"Estel, I did not mean to sound like I doubted the hearts of these humans - it's just that I don't know if _I_ could stand there and watch hundreds of chariots coming at me without having some kind of doubt about my courage - or my common sense."

Aragorn seemed to be considering his friend's words and walked silently for a time then once more turned to the blonde Prince.

"In truth, Legolas, I have faith that these slaves - these freedom fighters - _will_ hold their ground against the chariots, or the horses, or the soldiers. The Wainriders can send anything or anybody they want at these people and they will neither flinch, nor turn away. They will not wonder whether or not they had the courage to stand there - but will know only that they did - and they will be a proud people because of that. They know that even if they die, they will die as free men and as such will still have won a prize greater than just the ability to go wherever they want to go and do whatever they want to do. They know that whether they live or die, no matter the amount of courage they held in their hearts, they will have done their best with a dignity they had thought long gone and beyond the realm of possibility, and that, Legolas, will be most precious to them."

The young ranger's eyes were snapping and for just a moment, Legolas caught a glimpse of the future and saw his brother as he would one day be – the King of Men. Even as young as he now was, he spoke with fire and conviction and behind his eyes, for just a moment, Legolas could almost imagine that Elendil himself was speaking. Then the glimpse was gone and he once more saw his brother - only a man, but a man ready to lead his people. He smiled at the human.

"In this you are correct, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, for how can you measure the worth of dignity - or freedom? Tomorrow, no matter the outcome, it will have been a good day."

"Aye, my brother, that it will be."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan and the other three Guards had been summoned by their Commander and now stood silently as she paced up and down in front of them, deep in thought and with a twinkle in her eyes that the Captain was not quite sure he liked. Finally she stopped her pacing and looked at them.

"Tonight is the night that you are going to take out the barracks guards and quarry guards and substitute the slaves. However, I have another assignment for you to carry out this night as well."

She started unrolling a map then sat it on a nearby table. Turning to Greyfell, she motioned him over to where she and her Thurin Tirith stood. For the next hour, the six of them schemed and planned and when they all finally parted, they were smiling.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There was a great furor in the throne room. Garm sat on the throne rubbing his aching temples while the different Chieftains milled about and debated the present situation loudly and with numerous hand gestures. It seemed that the only thing the Chieftains could agree on was that they were more than willing to fight each other, or anybody else for that matter, and for any reason. Already this day two different fights had been broken up before either Chieftain had seriously hurt or killed the other. Garm had almost pleaded with them saying their energy could be better spent preparing their forces to meet Harad when it arrived.

Throughout the day, Garm had been asked repeatedly if he was sure that Harad was actually going to march on Hoth. It wasn't until he had told them that if Ostara had sent for them then the threat was viable, whatever its source, that they had calmed down a bit – even from beyond the grave, the woman was feared and her opinions respected. After a time the Chieftains had started to settle down, apparently coming to terms with the fact that battle seemed imminent and they would all have a chance to show their qualities, good or bad.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan and Elrohir had spent the better part of the day creating what they called hindrances - little devices that would irritate, stop, incapacitate or otherwise wreak havoc on the opposing forces. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves far too much as they laughed while they created. To anyone that knew the twins, however, they would well be able to see the underlying sadness.

It wasn't that the two derived great pleasure from creating things that would cause the death of another - it was far from that - for they truly did have respect for life. They were simply trying to keep their minds from dwelling on the death by trying to imagine what their father would say if he knew that hundreds of years worth of pranks were paying off in this fashion.

Anayah had come up to them earlier and told them to save their little exploding devices for the mounted horses for if things went well, the chariots wouldn't be as much of a problem as originally thought. Both twins had agreed that their sister had a mind almost as devious as their own.

The two looked up as Aragorn and Legolas walked into the cavern. Speaking so the others could easily hear him, he called a meeting of all the Battle Captains. He waited until everyone was there and had settled themselves.

"Listen up everybody."

Everybody fell silent.

"I want to go over what we have to do between now and tomorrow. You all know that Legolas is my Second and has the same authority, as do I, to order matters so if anyone has a question and can't find me, seek him out and he will do what he can to assist you. Elladan and Elrohir, you will take your ten fighters and go set up the tents." He winked at the twins. "I am sure that these tents will be set up in a manner that convinces our Hoth spies that Harad is in fact, here. They don't have to know that the tents stand few and empty until the time for battle comes and at that time, knowing the difference will no longer be of consequence. Until then, let them continue to think that the Harad army is trying to sneak in under their noses."

Aragorn looked around until he found Lothur and when he saw the affirmative nod from the big man, he turned back to the others.

"Lothur will take his 30 fighters and will set up my brothers' little hindrances and take the weapons we have created and refurbished out to the battle field. He will be starting as soon as it is full dark so if you go to speak to him and he is not there, you will know where he has gone."

He found Aglarion and laid an arm over the young man's shoulders.

"Master Aglarion will have a most important task to do. He will be our messenger - our runner - and when the time comes he will start at one end of Hoth and will run to the other end. He will wear a black arm band on each arm and when the slaves see him run by, they will quietly leave their jobs, homes and masters and will continue on to the battlefield, carrying with them the remainder of the weapons and other things that they have been hiding for us."

He looked around the cavern until he found Halgar.

"Master Halgar will be our healer and he together with his ten assistants will leave with the twins to set up and order the healer's tents. If there are any injuries, you will seek him out and he will assist you. The healers will all be wearing a red armband on their right arms."

Aragorn found Tathrin.

"Master Tathrin will be in our little tent city and will direct our fighters to the tents where they will be armed according to their capabilities. Any being with the desire to take part in this fight will have some way they can contribute."

Feeling eyes on him, the young man looked up and met the eyes of his sister who winked at him encouragingly.

"The Thurin Tirith Guards are going to go to each slave barracks as well as the quarries and will be taking out the guards after which one of the slaves, dressed as the guard will be substituted in their place. This will happen quickly so tell your people not to become alarmed. The quarry slaves and those slaves housed in the different barracks will quietly slip out of Hoth and go to the battlefield. If a Hoth citizen or soldier happens to pass by, they will see the quarry and barracks guards but will not, at least we hope not, know that the guards they see will actually be slaves. We don't want a mass exodus of slaves tomorrow for that would defeat the whole purpose of trying to get the Hoth soldiers to believe that Harad is here."

He thought a moment in case he had missed anything.

"Well, that is about it for now so anyone that doesn't have an assigned task, go home, eat and rest. Be ready for tomorrow - when Aglarion makes his run, we will know that the time for battle will be at hand."

Everyone began to wander off to their appointed tasks and Aragorn went in search of his sister. He found her sitting in a corner of the cavern fletching arrows for Huan.

"I thought I told you that you couldn't fletch arrows."

The look Anayah gave her brother was withering.

"Don't push your luck brother. I am not so ill that I still can't get up and kick 'your behind.'" Setting down her work she put her arm around her brother's neck and drew him close until they could touch - temple to temple. "Even if I am too wounded to kick your ass, I have four Guards who would be more than willing to do the job in my stead."

The two siblings laughed for a few moments then sat quietly. As she once more picked up her arrow and continued fletching it, Anayah kept glancing at her brother. She could tell that he was unsettled about something.

"Your thoughts, Estel?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and for a moment was just a brother and not the leader of a soon-to-be historic rebellion.

"Ada is going to be so proud of you. Of course he will wait to tell you so until after he gives you the 'What were you thinking' lecture."

Aragorn laughed.

"Anayah if something ... if I don't ... tomorrow… if..." He paused as he saw his sister looking at him with a raised eyebrow."

"What?"

"You can't say it Estel, because you don't believe that it _will_ or even _could_ happen - that you could or will die. You have faith in your skills and faith that these people want to be free so badly that there is no possible way they can lose."

Aragorn looked at his sister and for a moment, there was just a hint of moisture in his eyes.

"Is it wrong to feel fear, Anayah? Is it wrong to doubt?"

She sighed.

"No, Estel, it is not. It is perfectly natural for you to feel some apprehension. But let these emotions be the fire for your determination - do not let them be your master. You will do fine, tomorrow - I have faith in you."

"Anayah?"

The two siblings turned to see Rahan and his three elves dressed in their stealth uniforms.

"We're just about ready to leave. Do you have any last minute instructions?"

Anayah stood then inspected each of them even though it was not necessary but it did help her feel better. She longed to be at their sides for this was the second time she had had to say goodbye to them and that knowledge sat heavy on her heart. Rahan seemed to have read her mind.

"Don't ... little sister ... you have done your part. You wounded the beast so now let the rest of us do what we can." He tapped his heart with his fist. "You will be here in spirit."

"Go."

She almost whispered as she gently pushed Rahan backwards. The other three Guards tapped their hearts as well then they all turned and left the sleeping cavern.

"Momma's babies are leaving without her." Taking a deep shuddering breath, she turned to her brother. "Estel, is there anything left to do that I can help with?"

"No there isn't. However, I must take my leave of you and go see what a devious set of twins are up to. Legolas has been supervising but I am afraid for him - the enthusiasm of my brothers can be quite taxing and I don't want my Second-in-command to wear himself out before the great battle."

They both laughed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later as Anayah was walking through the outer caverns, she saw Lothur sitting with his back to the wall and his eyes closed. She stood frowning in puzzlement then sat next to the big human. After a bit, when she had decided that he was aware of her presence, Anayah leaned her head against his arm.

"I sense that you are getting lost in your memories of the past." She said calmly and softly.

He opened his eyes and for a moment, the look he held was dark but was quickly replaced by a sense of sadness and resignation.

"The past still haunts me, Lady Anayah, for I did much harm to others when I was a soldier in Hoth, whether I willed it differently or had earned a small piece of redemption by later actions, or not."

"But you were a soldier, Lothur, and your will was not always your own. You did your best to help when you could and many slaves will remember this - they will be alive to remember that once, someone did care and someone did make a difference in their lives."

He reached over and briefly hugged her.

"Aye. I must often remind myself of that fact. Perhaps in a small way the work I do here now and will do tomorrow will begin to make up for the ill deeds that still haunt my dreams.

"I wish you peace, Lothur."

Lothur smiled then after rising and helping her to her feet as well, went to start gathering what he needed to take to the battlefield.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Miss Anayah?"

Anayah turned to see Halgar standing behind her and knew that the man was upset about something. She quickly walked to his side and put her arm around his shoulders and after taking a deep breath, the young human regained his composure. He remained silent for a few moments and Anayah let the silence stand until he was finally ready to speak. Halgar cleared his throat, his hands absently moving over the top of the box he now held so gently in his lap.

"For over 3,000 years we - my predecessors and I - have guarded the secret of the tomb and what it contained." He looked up at Anayah. "I wish to place this box and what it contains into your keeping, my Lady. It belongs to Isildur's heir and I am hoping that if I do not survive tomorrow that you will see that your brother gets this."

Anayah smoothed the hair out of the young man's eyes and noticed just how young he looked at the moment. She smiled at him then kissed his brow.

"Gladly will I take this charge from your hands, Legend Keeper. May the Valar stand the watch over you with the same diligence that you and those who came before have watched over the token housed inside this box as well as inside the tomb that lies on the border of a small village named Hope. Be at peace that I will guard these treasures until you can once more take them from my hands."

Without another word but with one more glance, the young man stood and after a last smile, turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The people started to leave and soon the three caverns and the adjacent tunnels were empty. Anayah stood in the darkness, looking around. She picked up bits and pieces of what others had left behind – Estel's water flask; a piece of leftover fletching from the arrows of the Prince of Mirkwood; an extra whetstone that one of the twins had left behind. She held these things in her hand, looking at them and wondering if she would see any of her brothers or extended family again.

She felt something bump her leg and looking down saw Cyrano, Irildë and baby Tinu. She went to her knees then after burying her face on Cyrano's soft shoulder, began to sob.

TBC


	41. The Long Wait

* * *

**A/N**: I apologize for this being so late but I installed my new hard drive Wednesday and for some reason, it was not letting me make an internet connection - probably tried to put a round peg into a square hole or something. I have come to the conclusion, and probably rightly so, that my computer is possessed. 

While I was working on my desktop computer, I was writing on my laptop but kept wondering why the mouse wasn't working ... I don't use a mouse on the laptop. However, after all the time I had spent working on the internet problem I found, on more than one occasion, that I would try to use the laptop keyboard for the big computer and the mouse for the laptop. I'm going mad I tell you ... mad!

* * *

_"We make war that we may live in peace."  
-- Aristotle (384-322 BC), Greek philosopher --  
__  
_

* * *

Chapter 41 

The Long Wait

Ragnarok - Part One

The sleeping cavern at Sanctuary was quiet except for the sound of Elias munching contentedly on his hay and the three donkeys, Cyrano, Irildë and Tinu, shifting about and carrying on with their little donkey lives. Of everyone involved, the animals of that place, were the most accepting of their present circumstances and in that regard were perhaps the wisest of those involved in the war-like climate of Hoth.

The tiny equines could well sense the anguish, uncertainty and outright fear of the beings that had left the cavern and its massive tunnel system, as well as of the one left behind to stand the watch over the remnants of the others' lives. Still the three donkeys as well as the large stallion remained placid in their demeanor as if they knew something the others did not, or perhaps saw the futility of worrying about something that was out of their control.

Anayah sat cross-legged on her sleeping pallet, meditating to try and keep her mind off a battle she would not be participating in, a battle that her blood kin, foster and extended family members were pouring their heart and soul into - and maybe even their very life's blood. She knew the chance existed that she would never see them again, but rather than let despair hold sway over her heart and thoughts, she set her mind free - in a way that would have surprised anyone who really knew what she was doing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The small tent city, though bustling with activity, was relatively quiet, for those who were erecting the colorful tents did so with a minimum of noise for it was far too early to alert anyone in Hoth that might be watching that Harad had "arrived." Aragorn, with Legolas by his side walked from one end of their village to the other, helping where they could, encouraging those who needed it and calming the nerves of those whose possible freedom seemed so close at hand but were still shadowed by the looming specter of war.

Lothur was out on the field helping the freedom fighters to set up the surprises that Elladan and Elrohir had devised. Other than a few words of direction, here and there, the work was carried out in complete silence, the workers almost appearing as soundless spirits, using mostly hand signals for communication with one another.

Aragorn watched them in silence for a time, visualizing the effect these "hindrances" were going to have on the Hoth soldiers. Though he knew that the different devices would not and could not take out great numbers of the Hoth and Wainrider soldiers, they would serve their purpose when they created the chaos necessary to give his fighters a better chance of winning the day.

The twins had done their job well when ordering the placement of the tents. Coming across the plains towards the camp, all the soldiers would see would be the tops of tents here and there, vaguely suggesting that there were many more dwellings further back in the forest. The uncertainty would hopefully be enough to put the Wainriders off-stride and make then uneasy.

The young Ranger continued his tour of the camp then stopped in front of the healers' tent and looked inside, watching the quiet activity. Halgar looked up from where he and his assistants were ordering the healing supplies and smiled at his Commander. Aragorn smiled back, once more remarking to himself that in the man standing before him lay over 3,000 years worth of the history of his people - the line of Kings - as well as the sacrifices of Halgar's people. The sacrifices of those dedicated people had insured that the two of them had the opportunity to stand this day on a field of war, an inevitable and understandable occurrence for a future king that must learn the art of war as well as the art of peace.

Things happen for a reason. Perhaps his whole experience in Hoth was meant to teach him about the true strength of the human spirit - or the spirit of any free being when pressed into service for a noble cause. He knew he was learning a life lesson in a way that could not have been experienced in any other fashion. He had to personally experience the pain, the fear, the despair, and yes, the ultimate hope that the sun would rise for them the next day. Some lessons could only be learned the hard way - through toil and blood - and this, apparently was one of those kinds of lessons.

After once more smiling at the healer from the small village of Hope, he and Legolas continued their walk.

"Your thoughts, my Captain?"

Aragorn looked over at his heart-brother and saw the twinkle in his eyes. He just sighed deeply and walked for a bit before he turned to Legolas to reply to his question.

"Already these people have more life in them."

Together the elf and the Ranger looked over the camp and saw that indeed, the people before them seemed to have been invigorated by the possibility that total freedom, news lives and new possibilities were just a breath away.

"It is truly amazing, Legolas, that not too long ago these people were cringing under the lash of their masters and now they are their own masters, working hard to assure that their fight to remain free succeeds."

Legolas put his arm around Aragorn's shoulders.

"But you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, are the Master Gardener who has planted the seed and is tending it and nurturing it as best you can with all the skills you have and ..."

"And tomorrow these tender sprouts may lie dead and withered on the loam of their birth."

Legolas turned the young man toward him and forced him to look into his eyes.

"But isn't that truly the cycle of life? Not all tender sprouts live, my friend. They give their lives then return to the soil of their birth to make sure that the soil is rich and ready for the next tender sprouts. Not even all of those sprouts will live either, but ..." he leaned closer, "...they will have done their best to live and will have looked at life honestly and with wide-opened eyes to better see the opportunities that lie before them."

He stopped talking when he saw Aragorn looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You do realize that we are having a serious discussion about the life-cycle and life-opportunities of tender sprouts, don't you?"

There was only a slight pause before the musical laughter of the Prince of Mirkwood could be heard throughout the camp. He ruffled his brother's hair then they turned to resume their journey toward the other end of the camp. Suddenly both of them paused and gave a quiet gasp of surprise, each raising a hand to their cheeks as a small breeze lightly brushed their faces before hurrying on its way. The two looked at each other with knowing glances then continued on their walk without another word.

Back in the cavern lovingly called "Sanctuary," a certain she-elf smiled then opened her eyes.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the night wore on, the war council of the Wainriders, with the interim High Chieftain, one ex-Ranger named Garm, escalated into shouting matches, shoving contests and a multitude of near-brawls. If nothing else could be said about the Wainrider people and the similarities between those in the present compared to those of 1944, it could be stated with certainty that they were still a war-like race, quick to anger and eager for a fight. Unfortunately, they were eager to fight over just about anything - which Chieftain was camping too close to another Chieftain; which Chieftain had just insulted another Chieftain's newest woman and even over which Chieftain could not cook.

Garm shook his head and sighed. He was not an altogether stupid man and knew that he needed to draw these posturing braggarts and bullies together somehow, and unite them against a common foe. All day his soldiers had been watching the plains outside of Hoth for any sign that Harad was entering the field. It had not been that long before when an excited soldier had run up to him and whispered that their former allies were beginning to set up their war tents to the southeast of Hoth and were attempting to conceal their numbers by using the forest as cover.

Since that time, Garm had been playing the dutiful host, and after filling the bellies of the Chieftains with food and their heads with wine he had sat and listened to them drawing verbal lines on the floor of the Palace's throne room then daring each other to be the first Wainrider to step across that line. Garm knew that he would have to do something drastic to focus their attention or they would get nowhere with their plans, and he was beginning to get an idea of just what would work best to shut their mouths long enough to listen to someone tell them what needed to be done. He needed to do what Ostara would have done if she had been faced with the same set of circumstances.

Rising quickly to his feet and drawing his dagger he strode toward a minor Chieftain who was clearly not able to hold his own with the others, verbally or otherwise. Walking up behind the man, he drew his head back with one hand while the hand holding the dagger slid across the Chieftain's throat.

There was instant silence with the only sound in the room at that moment being that of a body hitting the floor. Cleaning the dagger on the dead Chieftain's robes, Garm resheathed the weapon then silently walked back to the throne and sat. For a time he was silent, glaring at the stunned men in front of him until he finally sighed deeply then sat up straighter on the ornately carved chair.

"I see that I now have your attention." He said quietly and calmly.

The Chieftains shifted nervously in front of him.

"Now, shall we get back to the reason why we are all here?"

Before the night was over, they would all come to a common decision that when the sun next rose, they would launch a preemptive strike against their traitorous, former ally. When dawn finally came, the Wainriders would go to war against Harad.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was sitting in the straw beneath her stallion's belly, petting a half-asleep, Tinu, when Greyfell entered the cave leading a bay mare.

"You found her!" She said as she jumped to her feet.

Greyfell didn't fail to notice the wince she tried to hide from him as she rose.

"A friend of mine was keeping her safe for me."

He reached up and scratched behind the mare's ears then kissed her soft nose before taking Anayah's arm and walking toward the sleeping cavern. Once inside he began to gather tins of ointment, rolls of bandages, then motioned for the she-elf to sit. In turn, she glared back at him and remained standing.

"Anayah, Estel said that I was to check your wounds and if they seemed healed enough and showed no sign of infection that all I had to do was put this numbing ointment on them."

Anayah opened her mouth to argue but after Greyfell raised an eyebrow at her and pointed to her sleeping pallet, she acquiesced and sat - and pouted. In turn, the elf just smiled benignly at her, ignored her pout, and continued with his task. Though both the wound on her chest and the dreadful slash across her back were well on their way to being healed, Greyfell knew, as sure as he knew his own name, that Anayah would find a way to put undue stress on her injuries. He shook his head - he would have to watch her closely for her definition of almost healed and everybody else's definition was not necessarily the same or of the same degree.

"May I ask you a question of a personal nature?"

It was Anayah's turn to raise an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder.

"Of course - go ahead."

He continued rubbing the ointment onto her back for a few moments before he continued with his thoughts.

"I have watched both you and your brother closely and I have noticed a striking difference between the two of you as well as the normal familial similarities, of course."

"Continue."

"I mean no disrespect towards either of you and I understand that you both possess similar skills but yours..." He paused as he tried to think of how best to phrase his thoughts. "I hope I am expressing this correctly - your skills lean more towards the warring arts while the skills of your brother seems to have been more towards the duty of a future King."

Anayah looked sharply at her friend who, in turn, nodded slightly.

"Yes, my Lady. I know that he is the future King of Men - the heir of Isildur. He wears the ring of Barahir, a hereditary token of Isildur's line - plus I also know of his father, Arathorn."

Anayah flexed her shoulders as she turned to face him then worked hard to assume the most serious expression that she was able.

"I hope you understand that since you now know his secret I will have to kill you - don't you?"

She had not often heard the elf laugh with both mind and heart but on the few occasions when he did it was a unique experience for his whole face lit up when he did so. His laughter was infectious and soon, unable to keep up her charade, she was chuckling along with him. After a time, when both had wiped the tears of mirth from their eyes, they contemplated the issue further.

"You are asking me why I seem like the muscle and why he seems like the brains - am I correct?"

"Well ... I would not have put it exactly like that but ... yes - more or less."

Anayah sighed - serious once more.

"Don't ever make the mistake of underestimating my brother. He is an extremely brilliant, intuitive and highly skilled Ranger. As to his warring skills - Elladan and Elrohir have seen that his training has been of the highest quality - Estel couldn't have had better teachers. Even at his tender age his 'skill at arms' is better than most humans many years his senior and he has also had many life experiences, including this one, that are preparing him for his future destiny. But ... and you must understand this ... our Ada, Lord Elrond, is also teaching my brother what political skills he must have to rule his people should he decide to take the throne when the time comes. His skills are more rounded than are mine and he excels at all of them."

She dropped her eyes and Greyfell frowned for he sensed sadness in her heart.

"My job is to do what I can to turn the eye of the enemy away from my brother and do whatever I can to give him the best possible chance to pass the years in relative peace before the time comes for him to make his choice to take the throne or not. Plus, I have to occasionally get his butt out of trouble. Estel thinks he is invulnerable - a trait that will have to be tempered in the future - and does take more chances with his life than he should."

Anayah took Greyfell's hand and held it.

"He is destined for greatness - I am not - and therein lies our greatest difference."

Greyfell reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for whatever has happened in your life to tear your heart apart like it has."

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll get over it."

"I know you will, Anayah. I just wish your road would be easier while you are doing it."

Their conversation was interrupted when all three donkeys ran into the room and after all three were "hiding" behind Greyfell's back with baby Tinu between mother and father, Cyrano began to bray while Irildë started looking around the cavern. Both elves petted the trio, trying to calm them.

"They know that something is going to happen, don't they?"

"Yes, my lady, I think they do."

Anayah was watching her friend carefully for it was clear to her that he had another question on his mind.

"Speak your mind, Greyfell. Do not worry overmuch about the words for they can always be sorted out after they are spoken."

He looked up at her with his own grey eyes filled with compassion.

"Are you at all disquieted by the promise you made to your brother to stay off the field of battle?"

He knew he had touched on the problem when he saw her avert tear-filled eyes.

"Talk to me Anayah for if you do perhaps your heart will be eased."

After a few moments of silence she sighed.

"King Thranduil of Mirkwood, the father of Legolas, as well as Lord Elrond, adoptive father to Estel, asked my elves and I to find Legolas and Aragorn. The King was having disturbing dreams about his son being in trouble and Lord Elrond was feeling a certain unease that didn't totally stem from the King's dreams alone. My brother and Legolas are always getting themselves into trouble when they are together but this ... this situation was something else entirely. The two fathers knew in their hearts that something was wrong. It is for that reason that my Guards and I are in Hoth for we tracked the two here. We have done what we came here to do and so our obligation has been met.

I could have taken my Guards home but I pledged our support to Estel's cause and to me a pledge is a bond - so we cannot go home. However, I did not know that things would have come around to this end with myself being injured and sitting on the sidelines although foreknowledge of this would not have influenced my decision to do what I did. When I told Estel that I would assist him, I meant that I would fight at this side - not sit in a hidden cave while he is out there having arrows shot at him as well as other things. I can't support him nor can I protect him while I am in here."

"But your Thurin Tirith Guards serve his cause in your name - is that not enough?"

There was a hint of fire in the she-elf's eyes.

"No, my friend, it is not enough, and will be even less than that if something happens to Estel. I should be out there helping him and watching his back - not hiding in here like some helpless elfling. I should not be sitting here doing nothing!"

Anayah stopped her frustrated tirade as she saw Greyfell looking at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"Anayah, you are holding my hand. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It would still be some time before the sun rose on the freedom fighters and the few that had not laid down to rest were gathered around a small camp fire taking comfort from its warmth and from those, who like themselves could find so peace in sleep. There was little laughter but many smiles, for they would find no ease for themselves until the issues with the Wainriders had been confronted and put to rest.

Some of the humans gathered around the fire were completely fascinated with the stories of long ago that Halgar had been sharing with them and in particular with the history of the Wainriders. The humans listening to the man from the village of Hope agreed with Aragorn that just like the Wainriders who had fought in the Battle of the Camp, the present day Wainriders had many of the same weaknesses, the main one being ignorance of number of the enemy, although in the present instance, the freedom fighters numbered fewer than the Gondorian forces of 1944. The Wainriders had underestimated the Gondorian forces and it had led to their own defeat. Now, as then, the freedom fighters were going to take advantage of the overconfidence of the much bigger Wainrider force and hopefully win the day just as it had been won in 1944.

The Wainriders would come but they would find out that not only was the enemy not the one they thought it was but that the opposing forces consisted of slaves that had escaped from under their very noses. This fact would pose a severe blow to the egos of the Hoth military. However, as Aragorn had told everybody, they should not underestimate the Wainriders either, for that could very well mean their own defeat. They might be the smallest dog on the field but they were going to prove that their teeth were just as big as the other dog - of that they were all sure of.

Stories and laughter were suspended when sentries alerted them that the four Thurin Tirith Guards were returning to camp. When everyone started to rise Rahan motioned for all of them to stay where they were and after removing their back-scabbards, long knives and bows, the four elves sat themselves with the others.

"Did you encounter any difficulties, Captain Rahan?"

"None, Estel." He frowned and shook his head. "These people do not have a single clue as to what is going on - not a clue." He shook his head again. "There has been a dramatic change in their discipline alone since Ostara's death and reminds me somewhat of a newly butchered chicken - the head of the chicken is cut off but still the chicken is capable of random movement."

"Do you think they will come to us when the sun rises?"

"Aye, Estel. When my elves and I were inside the city, we heard talk among the soldiers that Hoth will probably strike at "Harad" when the sun rises. That is why we came here instead of going back to the cavern as we had intended for we thought this was something you would want to know - your sister will understand."

Aragorn nodded his head sadly. Of course Anayah would understand - she always understood - but then it was always expected that she would. In his heart he vowed that if he lived through what the new day would bring, he would do his best to make it up to her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Dawn was quickly approaching and every preparation possible had been made. The four Thurin Tirith Guards left for the hidden areas where they and some of the better archers would lay down cover fire with their bows if the last of the slaves leaving Hoth ran into trouble. Other than the slaves who were pretending to be barracks and quarry guards and a few slaves belonging to independent merchants, the slaves had all vacated Hoth. The popular sentiment that this rebellion was necessary to insure their continued freedom was entirely correct for no man should have to bow his knee in servitude to another and on this point there had never been any dissention. When the sun rose however, their resolve would be put to the test.

Finally, as the sky start to barely lighten on the horizon, Aragorn turned to Elrohir.

"Elrohir - send the signal."

Elladan and Elrohir ran a few yards out into the field beyond the camp. Taking an object out of his pocket, Elrohir leaned over and sat it on the ground in front of him then taking a piece of straw, also from his pocket, he lit it from the torch held by his brother then touched the fire to the fuse of the object on the ground. Though small, the grand display of lights in the sky that came from the firework was impressive.

In the shadows of a building on the outskirts of Hoth, a figure stood and stretched. Agalarion spent only another moment looking at the beautiful display in the sky before he took off to begin his run.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The sky was beginning to get brighter then those back at the camp on the edge of the woods first heard the faint cadence of the war drums of Hoth. The Wainriders were coming. Aragorn looked around him and at the assembled Captains who were now looking to him for further instructions.

"To your positions - just like we planned."

The Captains turned to their people and soon the camp was enveloped in ordered chaos as everyone prepared. Aragorn sighed deeply then turned to Legolas.

"And so it begins."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**NOTE**: If anybody did not receive a private acknowledgement email from me thanking them for their review, please email me back ... I do not trust the email gods - at all!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur** - Your the best, girl! **NanaHalfelven** - you're my heart and you keep me from going mad ... mad I tell you! **Morwen Pallanen** aka Aduwathiel ... I am so glad you're back! **Karone Evertree** - I didn't get my blind carbon copy aka bcc from the email so let me know if you got my email or not.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**kukumalu**: Do you have an email listed? I looked but couldn't find one. With all the stuff going on about review responses, I have been responding privately but I couldn't with your wonderful review.

Yes, life is a mad rush but it is just another life skill that we all must learn. I was a single mom raising three children ... now THAT was mad! Had to get all three ready between 6 and 7 o'clock and get out the door. Don't know how I did it. You'll learn though! 8-)

(pop into ME every now and then and work for Elessar.) Actually, I don't know if I lived in Middle-earth in a past life and worked for Elessar or just have too much time on my hands. I try to put myself into everybody's heads - the difficult part being to keep track of everybody's heads. I always have many characters in my stories and not always the same ones. Maybe it's because I can multi-task ... except for trying to use my laptop while I'm fixing my desktop computer ... in that case I can't walk and chew gum at the same time.

Hmmmm. Anayah the counselor. This is entirely a "girl thing," but how many females, even little ones, can come across someone who is emotionally hurting and can't stop to try and help. 5 and 6 year olds ask for Band-Aids for their dolls; 7 and 8 year olds bring home stray pets. I firmly believe that if a female is at all normal, there is a mothering "gene" in her that kicks into high gear when needed. Anayah is really a loving elf - or at least she tries to be.

Thanks for the review! You take it easy and don't let yourself get all stressed out.


	42. The Battle

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you to Shakespeare for letting me use an adaptation of part of his poem, _St. Crispin's Day_. 

Ragnarok, for those of you who don't know, is taken from Norse legend and is the name given to the battle between the gods and the giants, which is supposed to bring about the death of the gods and the end of the world.

Appropriately enough, the name Garm comes from Nordic Legend, as well, and was the name of the watchdog of Hell.

There is a snippet of a poem, _Doom of Odin_, and comes from the _Book of Heroes_.

* * *

_When it comes your time to die,  
be not like those whose hearts are filled with fear of death,  
so that when their time comes they weep and pray  
for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way.  
Sing your death song and die like a hero going home.  
-Chief Tecumseh  
Shawnee-_

* * *

Chapter 42

The Battle

Ragnarok - Part 2

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The two armies sat motionless and silent, each taking the measure of the other and firmly implanting in their minds who they would be facing over the course of the next few hours. On the side of the Wainriders, there were too few who had any respect for the rag-tag slaves who now stood before them, while the slaves believed with heart and mind that if they did not survive the day that at least they would die without the collar of servitude about their necks.

The slaves knew only too well whom it was they faced and there were too few that did not feel the gnawing pain of fear in the pit of their stomachs. Fortunately for them, and the opposite for their former masters, the fear they were feeling at that moment would serve to fuel their resolve - there could be no mightier motivation for resolve than the desire for dignity. Dignity would be theirs whether it be in this life - or the next.

Neither the Wainriders nor the Freedom Fighters who stood defiantly in front of them took notice of the dark storm clouds that seemed to be gathering specifically over the field of battle. Even if they had noticed, they would not have thought it odd, for the emotions and feelings were so heightened that the dark clouds overhead did not and could not seem out of place.

There was a certain amount of dissention and uncertainty among the ranks of the Captains of the Wainrider military for they had come prepared to meet a mighty army from Harad, but now found themselves faced with an entirely different enemy. However, one thing could be said with certainty and that was that the Chieftains wanted to know exactly what was going on. Every Chieftain on the battlefield spurred his horse into a gallop, then rode to where Garm was sitting, surrounded by his personal guards and looking just as puzzled as they were feeling.

One of the more prominent and respected of the Chieftains present on the field acted as spokesman for his peers.

"Garm?"

"Ithun."

"Garm, please tell me why we are not sitting in front of an army from Harad and why your slaves are in front of us and not safe inside their accommodations in Hoth?"

The Chieftain's horse circled nervously and it was a moment before the Chieftain could bring it under control so he could continue with his question.

"How did this happen … why did it happen, or for that matter, when did it happen? And please feel free to tell us along with the aforementioned information we wish for you to give us, just why these rebellious piles of refuse are armed from your own armories? Is this an indication of the kind of leadership we can expect from you in the future?"

It happened so swiftly that the Chieftain had no time to prepare himself. Without even looking at the man sitting on the horse standing next to his own, Garm's arm shot out and his hand closed tightly around the Chieftain's throat, dragging the man towards himself until he was almost on his own horse. Garm turned his head then, and fixed the Chieftain with a stare the Wainrider would later say felt as if the man was digging around in his soul. Garm had not spent years as Ostara's protégé for nothing, for he had just proven that he possessed the same predisposition for brutality as did the recently deceased High Chieftain.

"Question my leadership again, Ithun, and you will not live long enough to form your next thought. Do I make myself clear?"

Though almost purple in the face from lack of oxygen, the Chieftain still managed to nod his head. Garm shook his head in disgust and almost tossed the Chieftain back on his horse then turned his attention back to the field in front of him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

On the side of the field where he sat next to Legolas sat on their horses, Aragorn nodded his head a couple of times then turned to the Prince.

"I think we are making a suitable impression on them, my friend, for our presence is already causing them to fight among themselves. Why don't we go and impress them further with our impeccable manners by saying hello and introducing ourselves?"

Together the two set their heels to their horses and galloped towards the grand banner of Hoth.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm and the Chieftains that sat on their horses next to him, were watching not only the army in front of them but also the two approaching riders and as the two drew near the midpoint of the field, Garm turned his head toward the others.

"Rest assured that whether those before us are from Harad or from my kitchen staff - they are all capable of dying under a Wainrider sword. Now … it seems that they desire to say hello so I will ride out and see if I can get them to surrender to us before someone gets a hangnail."

The Chieftains chuckled quietly then watched as Garm and his Second rode towards the oncoming riders.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm rode to a mid-point on the field, arriving at just about the same time as did Aragorn and Legolas. For a few moments the four beings just sat, quietly staring at each other then after Garm had spent some moments carefully studying Aragorn, he turned his attention to Legolas, and when he saw who he was, raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You live, slave? Did the bitch live as well?"

Showing no excess of emotion whatsoever, it was Aragorn who replied and in the process, redirected Garm's attention back onto himself.

"My sister lives, Garm. Thank you for inquiring."

Garm frowned but did not reply as if he could not quite process just how a human could have an elf for a sister.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments and it was forever after unknown whether Garm had hoped to impress the two with either his army or by his own demeanor. During this time, the man's eyes kept moving back to Aragorn and he kept frowning, almost as if he was trying to remember if he had seen him somewhere before, and if so, where he had seen him. Finally, Aragorn decided to get things started.

"We have come to respectfully request that you renounce the condition of servitude in the city of Hoth and free those who have been unjustly used by Hoth and the Wainrider people. We ask that you promise never to take, buy or keep another slave, and we request that you grant the people who have been unjustly held, unconditional amnesty - give these people their freedom, Garm. Give us what we ask then turn your backs and walk away, for if you do, you will never see us again."

"And if I don't?"

Garm's face was expressionless yet showed just a hint of the steely determination that was common to the Dúnedain and not for the first time did Aragorn wonder what had turned the man away from his own people and towards such a dark and twisted path that he was presently on. He sighed.

"If you don't then the people you see before you will be forced to press their demands in a military fashion - they will raise up arms against you and will attempt to take from their oppressors what has been their due from the very beginning - their freedom and their dignity."

Garm laughed and looked at the man at his side who was laughing as well.

"You speak many words, boy, when the only words needed should be few and plainly spoken. You don't need to impress me - tell me plainly what you mean and what it is that you demand."

Aragorn leaned slightly in the man's direction.

"Then, sir, I will do as you request and speak fewer words and speak them plainly so that they can be understood by even such as you. What I mean is, if you don't free these people right now and forever more, then we will kick your sorry asses and go home as free beings regardless of your wishes. Now - was that plain enough for you?"

It was a moment or two before Garm could get his next words to come out of his mouth for he had not expected the younger man in front of him to stand up to him in the fashion that he had and had been momentarily rendered speechless.

"First - boy - you don't have what it takes to defeat me and second, the slaves behind you are my property and the only place they are going is either to the grave, or if they are really smart, back to their wonderful accommodations in Hoth. What do you have to say to that?"

Garm smiled, thinking that with his last statement he had put to rest the last of the young man's resolve. Aragorn then returned his smile.

"I have this to say to you, Dúnedan. The sun may very well have risen on the last day of your life."

With a nod both he and Legolas wheeled their horses and rode back the way they had come just as Garm and his Second did the same. On the way back to where the Captains sat, Aragorn was muttering to himself.

"What do you have to say to that?" He looked over at Legolas. "I wanted to ask him if perhaps his mother had dropped him on his head when he was a baby."

Legolas just smiled and shook his head.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Seeing Aragorn and Legolas riding back in their direction, Rahan could make a good guess, just from the body language of the two that "negotiations" had gone about as badly as everyone had suspected they would. He shook his head sadly, for too many would die this day just to prove that all beings had the right to personal dignity. He knew, and could also say with certainty, that it would be a red day - and not just for the slaves. Rahan turned to the other three Guards.

"And the memory of this hour shall never go by, from this day to the ending of the world, but we in it shall be remembered; we few, we happy few, we band of brothers; for he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother; he that fought with us upon this field of death." He looked at his elves and gave a nod. "Just a poem I read once, long ago - luck in battle." Was all he said.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As soon as he was again on his own side of the battlefield, Aragorn's Captains gathered around him, waiting for instructions.

"Captains one through four move out."

The plans for communication during battle among such a large number of people who had had so little time to prepare and train for the day was fairly simple. Each line consisted of a certain number of people with certain skills who looked to only one Captain for instructions. The Captains, in turn, looked to Aragorn and Legolas for instructions and had spent as much time as they could spare, training with the two on what to expect and how to command their particular line.

Now the respective Captains waved to their lines and immediately four rows of 175 men each, started marching forward - first line, spear; second line, archer; third line, spear; fourth line, archer. The first and third row of spearmen carried large body shields on their left arms while the second and third row carried no weapons. As in any major campaign, the duty of protecting the archers often fell to those who carried spears so the archers could focus their attention on the job at hand. The human archers had been trained to shoot and trust to their spearman partner to protect them.

At the other end of the field, Garm sat watching the organized advance of the lines.

"My Lord?"

Garm turned to one of his guards.

"Yes?"

"My, Lord, the second and fourth lines carry no weapons."

Garm nodded absently for his attention was once more turned to the advancing lines. He also was wondering why the second and fourth lines carried no weapons that he could see. It was indeed odd behavior and almost not worthy of mention, then Garm had to remind himself that in oddities are usually hidden the most dangerous of minds and schemes - he just couldn't figure out what that scheme was.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Finally, not quite at the midpoint of the field, the four lines stopped. Garm finally tore his own attention away from the people in front of him and gave the signal to his own army. Immediately the great bass war drums began to beat - crying out the heartbeat of the Wainrider civilization - angry, defiant and meant to instill fear into the heart of any enemy close enough to hear the drums sing.

But rather than the expected fearful reaction, the deep bass voices of the drums were answered. 350 spears hit the ground on the off-beat of the drums as the long-dormant tribal nature of these humans was awakened, just as that same nature had been awakened in the first of their kind, back before civilization ever was, when territory and personal rights had been fought over for the very first time. Those natures, primal and fierce, wakened and a long forgotten battle cry burst forth from every throat on the battlefield, each word punctuated by the pounding of the spears on the ground.

"Do you not see what I see? Do you not hear death approaching?"

The cry was soon taken up by another voice and another until every Freedom Fighter was shouting the challenge and clashing spear and sword against shields or upon the ground.

To this beat of the drums and the answer of the challenge, four lines of 125 Wainrider archers each followed by 2 lines of 100 chariots each, began to move forward to face the Freedom Fighters. Each soldier was trained and experienced in battle, yet each one felt a certain measure of uncertainty when those in front of them did not turn and flee in the face of the stronger force but remained - defiant and determined.

Legolas turned to Aragorn.

"There is no time like the present, my brother."

Aragorn sighed deeply, for what was about to happen, good or bad, was going to affect them all and change all their lives. His first command, simply stated, consisted of one word.

"Volley."

"VOLLEY!" His herald cried out.

Immediately the 350 archers reached behind them with their left hands and tilted a previously hidden quiver full of arrows to one side so the arrows would be within reach of their hand while they bent over and picked up their bows that had been laying at their feet, put there the night before by the volunteers who had been setting up the field. The effect was dramatic for Hoth didn't move for a few breaths and in that time the first line of archers dropped to one knee, aiming straight while the second line of archers remained standing and adjusted their trajectory, demanding a greater distance from their bows. Both lines fired - with spectacular results. It was the Freedom Fighters that drew first blood.

Garm gave the command and his archers fired on the Freedom Fighters. Though some fell, the casualties were kept to a minimum when the spearmen fulfilled their duty by protecting the archers with their shields.

Between volleys, Aragorn's archers fired again. Legolas had trained them well and the archers were totally focused on the act of firing as quickly and as accurately as possible, trusting to their shieldmen for protection from return fire. They tuned out the cries of their own fallen as well as the cries of the dying Wainrider archers for determination and training had helped them become pretty fair archers for as one warrior had put it, they had not always been slaves.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Seeming satisfied with how things were progressing, Aragorn turned to his herald.

"Torches."

Immediately seven torches were lit and handed to mounted riders. Not all horses will tolerate fire anywhere in their immediate area but after many trials as well as many horses running madly through the surrounding forest, seven horses had been found that were steady enough around fire to be able to be ridden by the torch bearers.

After the torches had been passed, each torch bearer then teamed up with Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir plus the four Thurin Tirith Guards who immediately galloped off with their partners to an area just in front of their archers and spearmen.

Seeing the seven approach, the line Captains called to their archers to stop shooting. After the avenue in front of them was clear, the seven looked at each other and nodded, non-verbally wishing each other luck, then taking an arrow from their quivers, they told their torch partners to stay on their right then began a charge across the field.

Each of the seven elves had a designated target and just before they came abreast of that target, and while keeping their eyes fixed on it, they reached to their right with an arrow after which the torchbearer lit it. Still keeping their eyes on their target, they fired … and all seven piles of oil soaked, compacted bundles of straw, in succession, immediately caught fire. The flames leaped into the air while billowing clouds of thick, black smoke rose and floated back towards the Wainrider army.

The resulting smoke safely hid the seven elves and the torchbearers until they had crossed the field and had turned back to where Aragorn waited beneath the plain white banner of the Freedom Fighters.

While the smoke made it difficult for the Hoth archers to find targets to shoot at, the same could not be said for the archers of their opponent. While keeping their eyes on targets that existed only in their minds, the Freedom Fighter archers listened to the commands of the Captains on the side of the field who _were_ able to see and who now directed the shots. Not only did they tell their own smoke-blinded archers when to fire, they would also shout out "shields" when a volley from Hoth was on its way.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

From the sidelines, once more beside Aragorn, Legolas smiled.

"Providence smiles on us, Estel - the wind blows the smoke away from our warriors and back onto the enemy."

Aragorn smiled as he nodded.

"Aye, Legolas, I agree. Providence is indeed smiling and her green eyes are probably twinkling."

When Legolas looked back at him and raised a questioning eyebrow, all his friend did was wink.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm gave the command and recalled his archers who would go to their swords and would then fall in with the other foot and mounted soldiers who had begun their advance. If things went as planned, these soldiers would be able to quickly decimate the opposing forces. He was not prepared for what happened next and it was only because he and his Captains were caught with their mouths hanging open that the event continued on without casualty.

Without warning 350 of the mounted soldiers spurred their horses into a run towards the other side of the field. As they rode they took long strips of white cloth from the pockets of their tunics and held them above their heads. Though his personal guards immediately surrounded him and drew their swords, Aragorn signaled for them to stand down.

"Estel?"

"They ride under a flag of truce, Legolas and I, for one will not fire on those who ride in this fashion. Since no weapon has been drawn I will give them their chance in the hopes that they have come for a good purpose. Let us hear what they have to say before we pass judgement on them."

Soon the mounted soldiers stopped on Aragorn's right, having done so for a good reason - they were soldiers and knew better than to stop in a position that blocked the commander's view of the field. One soldier rode forward and nodded his head respectfully.

"Sir, we come at the bequest of a friend to aid your cause in any way that suits your need."

"Does this friend of yours have a name?" Legolas asked while alertly watching for any aggressive move.

The soldier nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes, sir. He said you would probably ask this very question. When Captain Greyfell came to pick up his horse he told us that you could perhaps use the help of a few good men and so we have come to serve you in whatever way we are able for my men and I feel deeply about your cause. Not all of us were loyal to Ostara and few of us care much more for Garm. Just use us in what way best suits your needs for we are trained to fight from either horseback or on foot - it matters not."

Aragorn rode forward until he could grasp the other soldier's forearm.

"I accept your oath of service, Captain. Tell your men to tie their white cloths to their right arms. Go to the other horsemen and divide yourselves evenly among our lines and afterwards follow the directions of the Captains of the respective lines." He turned to Elladan and Elrohir. "Please ride back and tell all the Captains that the horsemen with the white armbands fight with us."

The Captain of the deserters was about to turn away when Aragorn stopped him.

"When it is your turn to take the field, avoid the exact middle for there are surprises there that you probably don't want to run into."

With another nod, the Captain turned and followed the twins, as did the rest of the mounted soldiers.

Shortly afterwards, Aragorn ordered the rest of his army to slowly advance up the field in an orderly progression.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He had not yet returned his attention back to the battlefield when Legolas called for his attention.

"Estel. Look at this."

If people had not been dying and if the whole situation had not been so dire, Aragorn would probably have burst out laughing. Hoth's chariots were falling apart. There were loud popping noises then the singletrees, the long wooden bar that ran between each horse and which was _supposed to be_ connected to the chariots, were coming apart and falling to the ground, freeing the horses and effectively neutering the chariots as an effective weapon. As Anayah had once said, "A chariot without horses is just a piece of wood on wheels."

Frightened by the loud popping noises as the singletrees broke free, the horses began to run amuck, careening to one side then the other, pulling the chariots by only the one strap, tipping them over, running them into other chariots as well as mounted and foot soldiers. When the horses would finally break free, leaving the overturned chariot where it had fallen, mounted soldiers would have to jump over it where it lay - not all were successful at the effort.

Aragorn and Legolas looked over at the four Thurin Tirith who were all looking back at him with wide-eyed and innocent looks on their faces.

"She put you up to this, didn't she?"

As a unit they all nodded their heads and Aragorn just smiled and turned his attention back to the field in front of him. The wheels of some of the remaining chariots were rolling over large rocks, tipping the chariots over, the horses of both mounted soldiers and chariots were stumbling in small hidden holes and would either careen into another animal or would break a leg and go down.

"Hm. That worked better than I thought it would." Aragorn shook his head. "My brothers are almost as scary as my sister is."

Legolas burst out laughing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn turned to the Thurin Tirith.

"Go see what you can do about the rest of the chariots, my friends."

With a nod the four big elves galloped their horses back onto the field. While most elves were normally very skillful horsemen, the Thurin Tirith went beyond that - way beyond that - especially for being such large elves.

Kicking their horses into a dead run, they would come up on a chariot then suddenly slip to the horse's side, often within touching distance of the ground. Then with their swords or long knives, they would slash at the strap - the only strap - that connected the horses to the chariots. After this was done, the Guard would raise themselves and as they pulled forward, would slap the near horse across the rump with the flat of their weapon, startling it into a panic.

There were times when it looked as if a riderless horse was coming abreast of a chariot. When the chariot driver would look at his archer, they often took their eyes off the approaching horse - an extremely bad mistake, for the elf hanging onto the other side would raise himself when he got into range and either shoot driver and/or archer or slash the strap on the chariot.

In this fashion, many of the remaining chariots were taken out. The battlefield, once so pristine and undisturbed, was beginning to look like a scarred remnant of some horrific disaster, for it was quickly becoming littered with the dead and dying as well as the broken bits and pieces of the weapons of war.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though many of the horses and riders were finding it difficult to navigate through a trap-ridden field with little visibility because of the black, oily smoke, the inevitable finally happened and some horses began making their way through. However, when they did make it into the open, they did not remain unmet.

"PIKES!" Lothur called from the side of the field.

Leaning over, the foot soldiers nearest the long, carefully sharpened poles, bent over, picked them up, and after bracing the bottom end against their foot waited. The first of the horses to come through the thick, black smoke, unable to see what was on the other side, impaled itself on one of the pikes. Many other horses and riders followed the first - and many fell, their riders being finished off by waiting swordsmen.

When the ground was littered with the dead and dying horses and men, the pikemen picked up their pikes and advanced until they were once more in the open field, then set themselves and waited for the next horses to come through the smoke. Though it would not take long for the mounted Hoth soldiers to learn to avoid what was on the other side of the smoke, the pikemen vowed that they would put their weapons to good use.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

It is often said that all good things must come to an end - and so it was on the present field. The fires from the bales of straw started to burn themselves out and the covering smoke began to drift away. On came the soldiers, now unimpeded, and soon the Freedom Fighters were finding themselves truly put to the test as sword finally met sword.

The twins decided to pull out their last "hindrance" and use it to try and cut the odds further. Many years before, even before Aragorn had become a part of their family; Gandalf had gifted each of them with a very special ring. Each ring had an especially insulated bubble in place of a stone and which had a small hole in the top. With a special word of enchantment that Gandalf taught them and which triggered the magic of the ring, a small flame grew inside the bubble until the small globe was filled with a magical fire that would burn until it was politely asked to extinguish itself.

Why they had thought to bring their rings on this trip, they could not say although both twins would later say that Gandalf probably had an influence in there somewhere, but for now the ring was put to good use. Filling a sack with exploding devices, each with a short attached fuse, the two galloped onto the field, then lighting the devices by placing the wicks through the opening in their rings, they threw the things into the milling Hoth soldiers. While a few soldiers and their horses were killed outright, the resulting chaos as spooked horses ran amuck, was just as effective of a weapon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had spent most of the morning sitting upright on her pallet with her eyes closed. As Greyfell watched, she would occasionally move her hand, almost as if she were gently waving. For the most part, he left her alone to do whatever it was that she was doing but when she started to get pale and began to sweat, he put a hand on her shoulder and brought her back from wherever it was that she had gone. When asked about what she had been doing, she had just smiled and said that she had just been trying to influence the wind - a simple elemental thing that Gandalf had taught her long ago.

The two of them had been feeling slight tremors in the sleeping cavern off and on all morning that couldn't be explained away as natural occurrences of the battle that was taking place on the field outside of Hoth. There was something else happening and it was disturbing them both. Finally, they both agreed that they would probably feel more at ease if they were somewhere else and were in the process of gathering their personal belongings when Elias walked into the cavern carrying his hackamore. At his feet walked the diminutive Cyrano, earnestly tugging on the tiny pack Súrion had made for him.

Anayah looked at the two then turned to Greyfell.

"Uh huh. When even the animals want to leave - who are we to argue?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When they finally left the cavern a short time later, Anayah carried Tinu on Elias while Cyrano and Irildë trotted between the tall stallion and Greyfell's mare. Their original thoughts had been to hide in the forest, close enough to the battlefield to be able to keep track of what was going but far enough away to be safe. When they finally found a spot to camp that suited their immediate needs, they could hear the clamor that came from the field but were not quite close enough to see the battle itself. It was the screams of the dying that disturbed Anayah and after some time of listening to both man and beast crying out in fear and pain, Anayah's resolve finally broke.

She was in tears when she finally stood from where she had been sitting with her hands over her ears and walked to where she had set her weapons. Without speaking a single word, she grabbed Huan's case and was gathering up several quivers of arrows when Greyfell finally took her arm.

"Anayah stop this - you know you can't go out there. Remember that you promised your brother - you gave your oath - that you would not step foot on the field of battle."

Anayah stopped for a moment and stood with her back to the elf. Finally, she took a deep breath and turned.

"And I will keep my promise, Greyfell." She patted Huan's case. "This is a Great Long Bow - capable of shooting long distances. I will not step foot on the battlefield but that doesn't mean I can't shoot from the edge of the forest."

Greyfell's mouth opened and closed as he desperately searched his mind for an argument - and found none. Without saying another word, he started taking quivers out of Anayah's hands.

"Well at least let me help you carry some of these."

Anayah smiled her thanks and turned away but before Greyfell followed, he grabbed her healer's pack off Elias's saddle, for he knew that shooting the bow would more than likely tear her wound wide open and he wanted to be prepared for that eventuality.

As they got closer to the edge of the forest, Anayah was walking backwards while she explained what she wanted to do and how he could help her. When she saw the expression on his face change, she instantly knew that there was somebody or something behind her and whirled. She screamed in fright and dropped the arm full of quivers she had been carrying then reacted just as any mature elf would have reacted if they had found themselves in the same circumstances - she drew back her foot and kicked the strange being in the shins. She stepped back with her hand over her madly beating heart then held up a hand to stop Greyfell who was walking forward, sword in hand.

"Stop, Greyfell. They mean us no harm - they just scared me half to death for I fear my nerves are quite raw at the moment."

The elf stopped but didn't relax his aggressive stance as he stood ready to defend his friend.

"What do you mean they mean us no harm? Just who are they?"

She smiled up at Greyfell.

"Don't worry. They are ..."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**NOTE:** I sent someone's review to the wrong person. Tomorrow I will officially try and figure out who the person was but until I find out who you are - my most humble and grovelly apologies!

Morwen Pallanen, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, Karone Evertree, NanaHalfelven (): I am totally brain-fried so I will reply to all your wonderful reviews tomorrow when both eyeballs are officially exposed to daylight (aka when I wake up.).


	43. Redemption

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter is dedicated to the town of Butte, Montana and by the end of the chapter, you will understand why.

This is an extremely long chapter but I could not split it and still keep the integrity of this part of the story.

Many of you will recognize the quote near the end as one that came from FOTR and was also spoken by Gandalf in ROTK. The quote belongs to the great Professor and not to me.

Thanks to Nanahalfelven and husband, Mike, Nana for doing some research for me and also both Nana and Mike for giving me the benefit of their archery expertise when I was trying to figure out how to make Huan's arrows sing. You're the best!

* * *

In the darkness I have wept bitter tears  
for what I had not the strength to do in an age long gone,  
but this day, a new sun rises and the time of my redemption draws near.

* * *

Chapter 43

Redemption

As they got closer to the edge of the forest, Anayah started walking backwards as she explained what she wanted to do and what Greyfell could do to help her. When she saw the expression on his face change to one of extreme seriousness, she instantly knew that there was somebody or something behind her and whirled. She screamed in fright and dropped the armload of quivers she had been carrying then reacted just as any mature elf would have reacted if they had found themselves in the same circumstances - she drew back her foot and kicked the strange being in the shins - hard. She stepped back with her hand over her madly beating heart then held up a hand to stop Greyfell who was walking forward, sword in hand and also Elias who was moving forward to intervene if necessary.

"Peace, you two. They mean us no harm - they just scared me half to death for I fear my nerves are quite raw at the moment."

The elf stopped but didn't relax his aggressive stance as he stood ready to defend his friend.

"What do you mean they mean us no harm? Just who are they?"

She smiled up at Greyfell.

"Don't worry. This is a Thurin Tirith Unit and their Charge, one of the four remaining units on Middle-earth."

Elias nickered and Anayah looked at the stallion before she turned and faced the elves with a surprised look on her face. The two largest elves were holding up the smaller elf as he hopped about in one place on one foot while rubbing his bruised shin. Anayah had to admit to herself that the word "smaller" was probably not the best word she could have chosen to describe the wounded elf for he was easily as large as her own Súrion - and he had an air of nobility that suited him well, wounded shin or not.

"My apologies, Prince Banion. It was not my intention to inflict a grievous wound upon you, but in my own defense I must tell you that you startled me. This place unnerves me and I am afraid things will not get much better until the present conflict has been resolved."

The dark-haired prince chuckled.

"My father, the Avari King, will want to know who it was that wounded the heir to his throne, my Lady, so that he may send a great army to avenge the misdeed."

Anayah pushed the big elves away from their Charge then taking the Prince's arm, helped him sit on a nearby fallen tree then pulled up the legging to expose the blossoming bruise on the elf's lower leg. Greyfell handed her the healer's kit and after rummaging around in it, found the tin of ointment she wanted and started applying the medicine to the bruise.

"I am Anayah Dúnedhel, my Lord, and I do not think your father should worry himself overmuch about your wound for now that I see it I do not think it is as life threatening as we first thought."

The Prince had been studying her and frowned in puzzlement.

"I am curious as to how you knew who I was, Lady Anayah, for I do not believe we have met before this day and you were unconscious the night we said 'hello' to your Guards."

Anayah briefly looked up before returning her attention to the elf's bruised shin.

"My horse told me who you were." Anayah shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

She said no more although she knew the elves around her were quite puzzled by her statement and when she glanced up at them, could tell that they were doing their best not to laugh outright at her. They all looked at Elias who was standing nearby, alertly watching everything that was going on then back to Anayah. When Elias turned his head toward Anayah and nickered, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry for laughing, my Lord, but Elias has just reproached me for teasing you." Having finished her work, she pulled down the legging then put the tin of ointment back in her healer's kit. "Elias is a full-blood Mearas and knows the speech of men and when he so chooses, can communicate with me."

The two elves rose and walked to where Elias was standing and the Prince instantly made a friend of the stallion when he began to rub the 'sweet spot' behind his ears.

"So, Prince Banion, what are you doing here and at such a difficult time?"

The Prince smiled as he continued to rub the horse's head until the big stallion was almost leaning into his hand.

"My Guards and I were out on patrol for my father when we found a great herd of white horses running loose through the countryside. Recognizing them to be chariot horses of the Wainriders, we came to investigate why Hoth would have lost so many of the fine animals. We arrived the night your Guards were riding away from Hoth with you in your Captain's arms, and have been watching the happenings around here since that time."

He glanced at Greyfell then at Anayah. Her eyes widened.

"Where are my manners!" She walked to where Greyfell was standing and took his arm. "Prince Banion, this is Captain Greyfell."

Banion looked closely at Greyfell then back at Anayah.

"I hope I do not transgress if I greet your friend as one of our kind?"

Anayah looked at Greyfell who had blushed at the Prince's words and squeezed his arm encouragingly.

"No, my Lord, you would not."

The Prince touched his forehead.

"Then it is my honor to meet you, Captain Greyfell."

Greyfell touched his forehead.

"As it is mine, Prince Banion of the Avari."

Banion stepped back to his Guards and pointed to each of the stern-faced elves standing behind him.

"This is Captain Erenol, Lieutenant Bansil, Lieutenant Eglamar and Lieutenant Duilin."

The four elves nodded politely.

"Now that the appropriate courtesies have been met and the resulting wounds have been dutifully tended, I must ask how my unit and I may assist our Thurin Tirith brothers in this present conflict. You could also perhaps explain why you are not with them on the battlefield."

Anayah turned to Greyfell.

"Greyfell, I think I like this Prince for he did not instantly assume that because I am a female that I should be at home baking pastries and waiting for my husband to return with the meat to feed our family!"

Greyfell found that he was not the only elf who chuckled, for the elves called Erenol and Bansil both had to turn away as they hid their quiet laughs. There was a twinkle in the Prince's eyes.

"I would not want to exhibit such unseemly conduct, Lady Anayah, for I have only one other shin and I wish for it to remain intact for the foreseeable future!"

Anayah's eyes crinkled up as she laughed.

"You make me laugh, Prince Banion and I have had so little cause to do so as of late. As to your question, I was injured in a sword duel and my brother told me I couldn't come out and play until I was better - my Guards fight in my name."

After they had all finished laughing Greyfell explained.

"The Lady suffered hurt when she fought and beheaded Ostara, the High Chieftain of the Wainriders."

"You were the one who killed that overgrown dog?"

Anayah's mouth fell open - just before she burst into laughter.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," she said as she wiped tears from her eyes, "but I never believed I would hear another being put my own thoughts into words."

"Everyone that knew her thought it, Anayah, but few possessed the courage to say it to her face. When my Guards and I walked the streets of the city we heard many people talking about the duel," he grew serious for a moment, "and also that the brave warrior had almost died from wounds received at that time."

He looked at the arrows scattered on the ground then glanced at his Captain who then came forward with the elf called Bansil and began gathering them up while he and Anayah talked.

"My brother is a tall, dark-haired human who fights by the side of a blonde elf underneath the white banner. You will not be able to miss my Guards for they will be the only other elves on the field and are quite large. If possible, present yourself to my brother first, and he will direct you to where you are needed."

Bansil got the Prince's attention and handed one of the long, ebony-shafted arrows to the elf, who looked at Anayah in surprise and who, in turn, blushed.

"These are the arrows of a Great Long Bow, my Lady. It is not a conventional weapon of war and there are not many archers who can claim a great degree of competence with such a weapon."

"You are correct, my Lord, for it is not the weapon of choice for close-contact conflicts. I hold sharpshooter status with Huan and have only used him for distance shooting, not because I lack courage for close contact battles, but since I don't relish pain, if I can get out of having it inflicted upon me by shooting the enemy from farther away - I will."

The Avari Prince continued to study the arrow, especially the intricate open-scroll work on the arrowhead.

"I can tell by this scrollwork that your arrows sing their name as they fly - Carch o Huan - Fang of Huan." He read. "Quite appropriate."

Finally the arrows had all been put back in the quivers and the elves stood and made ready to leave, nodding politely to Anayah and Greyfell as they did.

"We must take our leave now, Lady Anayah, Captain Greyfell, although I feel that there may come a time when we will meet again. May that day not be too far in the future."

Anayah nodded her head.

"Until then, my Lord - luck in battle."

The five elves turned and walked away.

Anayah continued to stare after the retreating elves until Greyfell gently tapped her arm and reclaimed her attention.

"Shall we be about our business, Anayah?"

Nodding, Anayah once more took up Huan's case and some of the quivers of arrows then she and Greyfell once more started making their way to the edge of the forest. They had walked for a few minutes when Anayah noticed the serious look on her companion's face.

"Greyfell? Your thoughts?"

The elf thought a moment before he spoke.

"The Prince knew I was an elf and accepted me instantly - two things I would not have thought possible. Could you explain how this was so?"

Anayah smiled then reached out and patted his arm.

"To answer the second question first, my friend, you have had nothing but unhappy experiences with other elves to base your own feelings on. Not all elves are so thoughtless - as you will find out - although there are those who will always look with disfavor upon those of us who carry the blood of humans within us. The answer to your first question of how did he know you were an elf? Simple, Greyfell. He could see your glow."

Greyfell stopped in amazement for he had not realized that he had turned this normal part of his elven physiology loose and had felt comfortable doing so. Anayah walked back to where he was standing and nudged him back into movement.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The two elves soon reached the edge of the forest and for a moment stood looking out over the battlefield. Although it was a distance away, they could both plainly hear the screams of the injured and dying and could see the pall of dust that hung over the field like a death shroud. Anayah glanced at the darkening sky and could imagine that even the elements were about to take sides in the conflict.

She turned to Greyfell as she started setting up the stand for Huan's arrows then started going over what she wanted Greyfell to do.

"I will not take my eye off my target once I have begun shooting so it will be up to you to keep the stand full of arrows."

She bent over and taking a nearby twig, began to draw in the soil.

"I want you to imagine the field marked off in a grid pattern and numbered." She drew numbers in each of the grids. "When you see someone in trouble either call out their name and the number of the grid or just call out the number. If I can't take the shot I will call out the words 'no shot' after which you will immediately search out another target for me. I will be looking for my own shots as well. You probably now understand why I will not be taking my eyes off the field - it would be too easy to lose track of a potential target."

"Have you ever missed a shot under these conditions?"

Anayah's mouth opened and closed soundlessly as surprise took her voice from her. Finally she reached out and playfully slapped Greyfell's arm.

"What are you trying to do? Are you trying to doom my shots from the beginning?"

The elf blushed and stammered and finally Anayah relented in her teasing and laid a hand on his face.

"Be at peace, Greyfell, for I only jest."

He looked at her as she turned away and started to open Huan's case.

"I knew that."

Anayah just shook her head. She then turned back to the business at hand and spoke to the bow.

"Ok, Huan, let's get this thing done."

Taking the bow in both hands, she swiveled the ends to the outside until they clicked into their locked positions. Standing, she rolled her shoulders, wincing at the pull she felt from her healing wounds. Then looking out onto the field, she found a target and reached for an arrow then as was her habit for a first shot, began her archer's mantra.

_An archer must be ..._

_Keen of eye ..._ She notched the arrow.

_Sure of hand ..._ She drew back the string, the supple ends of the great bow curving towards her.

_Fleet of foot ..._ She took a deep breath and held it.

_Canny of mind ..._ She released the arrow.

The arrow flew from the bow a great, black harbinger of death, flying towards its target and finally burying itself in the chest of a Wainrider soldier.

And so it began ...

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm sat at one end of the field watching his chariots fall apart and his men fighting disjointedly as they tried to avoid exploding devices, holes in the earth and panicked horses running here and there as they tried to escape what they did not understand. It was not that the Wainriders were in any danger of losing the battle, at the moment, but their lack of organization and discipline was an unnerving experience for him.

Time and again his men had tried to fight their way to the human who fought near the white banner, the symbol of the rebellion, and time and again had been fought back, either by the elves or by the young man's personal guards. The more time that passed the more frustrated he was becoming, a trait his former leader had never been able to break him of. Finally, he had had enough and after signaling the Chieftains, led them into the middle of the battle.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn had been surprised when an elf he had never seen before fought his way to his side. He instantly recognized the four warriors with him as Thurin Tirith warriors for they wore the same small insignia pins on the collars of their tunics as did Anayah's Guards.

"My Lord, we come to serve. Direct us to where we can best meet your needs."

He pointed to where a line of humans was being heavily engaged and requested that the elf and his Guards do what they could to support and strengthen that line. With a nod, the elf turned and rode to where Aragorn had pointed. Thoughts as to who the unknown elf was, would have to be saved for later and so he pushed them to the back of his mind as he turned back to the battle that raged around him.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As was their habit whenever they fought in the same battle, Elladan and Elrohir fought side-by-side, each watching out for the other. Although the twins could laugh and joke over almost anything in their lives and took great joy from the experiences of life, when it came to fighting they always proved themselves able warriors and worthy of being called the sons of Elrond, former second-in-command to the great King Gil-Galad. Their intensity and skill in battle was unmatched as they fought fiercely anywhere on the battlefield they were needed.

With a fierce cry, Elladan leaped forward, aiming his sword at the soldier's throat, and who then leaned back and away from the thrust. The human was off-balance, unable to defend himself and taking advantage of this, the eldest twin took a step sideways and swinging his sword in a double-handed arc neatly beheaded the man. Just before engaging another human soldier, he looked to where his twin was fighting his own opponent then moved toward him as he saw another Wainrider trying to come at him from behind. He whistled twice and Elrohir instantly spun and drove his sword fully into the soldier's stomach, the shock of his wound killing the man quickly.

When the first soldier looked in the direction the whistle had come from, all he saw was a fist coming at his face and when it hit, it drove him backwards onto the sword point of the elf he had originally been fighting with. After freeing his sword from the man's twitching body, Elrohir looked up and caught Elladan's eye. The two nodded to each other then turned back to the battle.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

There were many great deeds done on the battlefield that day, not the least of them coming from the Thurin Tirith Guards. Fearless, tenacious and with seemingly indefatigable bodies and spirits the four warriors fought wherever they saw a need and because of that there was no small number of the freedom fighters that owed their lives to the four elves.

Súrion with his long knives once again proving the effectiveness of those particular weapons in battle, truly controlling the space around him, inverting the blades, cutting with one while the other slashed, and effortlessly making his way through the masses of Wainrider soldiers, deadly in his battle rage. He was fluid and graceful in his movements at all times - indeed, if such a description could be applied to death.

Semoro, Second-in-command and brother to Rahan, fought with the same passion as did his brother – that all of them fought with. His weapon of choice was the broadsword and he used the weapon with power – and grace – as he helped the others do what they could to keep the enemy at bay and save rebel lives in the process.

Saeros, though gentle in thought and deed off the field, was a fierce warrior in battle and it was often hinted at, that his eyes turned red with fury when he fought – but then there were few who dared take the time to look and see if this was true.

These four now encouraged the flagging spirits of the freedom fighters, for the battle had been long and their strength was beginning to desert them. Rahan jumped to the aid of a human who had fallen to his knees and who was panting in exhaustion, unable to rise. With one hand the big Noldor Captain grabbed the man by the collar of his tunic, lifted him to his feet then gently nudged him toward the back of the battlefield for a short rest while his other hand slowly throttled the life from the soldier who had almost killed the human.

Rahan turned blazing eyes on the being that laid a hand on his shoulder but found it was only the Silvan Guard, Súrion.

"Boss, do you want to quit playing with your pets and get your mind back on business?"

With a final pat on the Captain's shoulder and with a nod, Súrion walked away to engage another enemy leaving Rahan to do what he had to – he wished the soldier a safe journey to the next life – then snapped his neck. War was not nice; war was not fair nor was she even pretty. War was a petty, mean, calculating, bloodthirsty bitch who didn't care who you were, if you were young or old, a parent or somebody's child. She would chew you up and spit your bare bones to the side without thought or hesitation. Truly, only the strong and the very crafty would live to see the blood-red sun finally slip below the horizon.

Rahan felt eyes on him, and when he turned his head to the right, saw five elves looking at him. He nodded his head in greeting for he easily recognized them as a Thurin Tirith Unit as well as old friends, for it had been these elves who had taken the time to say 'hello' to he and his Guards some nights before. When the Charge of the Unit raised his sword in salute, Rahan did the same, then all of them turned their full attention back to the laborious task of staying alive.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Garm was fighting furiously for he was indeed just that – furious. His eyes blazed as his big sword sliced its way through another rebel's body.

_Bastard._ He thought to himself.

He had to remind himself that his anger was irrational for the battle that was presently being fought had been inevitable. He had always known that the slave trade Ostara had been conducting had been wrong – by anybody's standards. But even though he knew this, he had allied himself with her anyway, for his life before he came to Hoth had been without hope or prospects. He had settled in, had became good at his job and had adopted the attitudes of his leader – for better or worse. In time the guilt he felt for what he was doing had become less as he began to enjoy, more and more, the power that came with his position. He loved the power more than he would have a wife and that power was not something that he wanted to give up in the foreseeable future.

He felt a touch on his arm and spinning, almost cut a soldier's throat that had come to bring a message, his sword leaving a thin line of red that trickled down the man's neck and onto his tunic.

"What!" He barked at the man.

The soldier had to swallow twice before he could again find his courage as well as his voice. With trembling hands he held up a black-shafted, blood tipped arrow.

"Sir, there is a sharpshooter in the forest picking off our soldiers."

Garm took the black-shafted arrow from the man and examined it carefully, taking special note of the scrollwork on the arrowhead. He briefly held the shaft under his nose, instantly detecting the faint, woodsy scent left by the arrow's archer. He smiled an evil smile.

"Bitch."

He turned to the waiting soldier so quickly that all the blood left the man's face and he involuntarily took a step backwards.

"Take three of your best men and go take care of our little problem."

As if to emphasize his point, he snapped the shaft of the arrow in half with one hand and after throwing the pieces on the ground, turned back to the fighting.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Anayah, you have to take a rest. Your back is bleeding and your arms are beginning to tremble. You should not have begun this in your weakened condition but if you choose to follow this insane course of action, at least take a few moments rest."

Anayah turned to Greyfell with fire in her eyes but rather than speak harshly, she walked to her equipment bag and after removing her water flask, drank deeply. Still glaring at her companion, she then reached into the bag and brought out two leather straps that she proceeded to tie around her forearms to brace her fatigued forearm muscles but when she had difficulty with the brace for her right arm, she burst into tears. Greyfell quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her until she once more had control of herself. After awhile she patted his arm and stepped back and while he tied the brace on her forearm for her, she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, my friend. You have been nothing but kind and supportive and did not deserve to have either my frustrations or my pique of temper taken out on you. Please forgive me."

Greyfell pushed her away to arm's length and looked into her eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive, Anayah. You are doing under the worst possible conditions what most would have trouble doing under the best possible conditions." He pushed her toward her shooting position. "Now go – I will be here."

She nodded and once more turned her attention back to the battlefield.

As Greyfell watched Anayah set up for another shot, something caught his attention and he realized that an unnatural silence had settled over the surrounding forest. He listened for a few more moments then walked up behind Anayah and as he filled the arrow stand and put a few extra arrows in it as well, he spoke quietly.

"Anayah, we are not alone."

Without looking at the Captain, she answered him in a voice as quiet as his had been.

"Can you handle them?"

"Of course. There are only four of them."

He quietly unsheathed his sword and stepped back towards the shadows of the forest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The four soldiers were walking quietly down a well-worn forest path toward where they had heard the voices coming from. None of them wanted to be in this place for they felt too vulnerable. All of them had heard about how sneaky elves were and for all they knew, one of them could be somewhere around them, right at that moment, just waiting for a chance to steal them away to be butchered like a side of wild boar and hung up for use at a later time. They knew all about the elves.

When the soldier at the back of the group started making an odd sound, the others turned towards him, their mouths dropping open and their eyes widening in surprise and fear. The man sounded like he was gargling and indeed, frothy blood was spilling out of his mouth as well as from the gap under his chin that ran from ear to ear. They were frozen in place until a few moments after his body hit the ground then the remaining three soldiers started fearfully backing away.

"Stay together. If we stay together, maybe they will leave us alone."

One of the men could not control himself and in a blind panic ran back towards where they had left the horses. Even if the remaining two soldiers had lived beyond the next two minutes, they would have never seen their friend again. Practically clinging to each other for courage, the two soldiers moved on towards where they knew the archer was, occasionally looking back over their shoulders as they walked.

The two would rather face death itself than go back to Garm and tell him that they had run because they were afraid. And face death they did a few minutes later as Greyfell stepped out from behind a tree, his bloody sword in his hand. Neither soldier moved as their ex-Captain slashed twice – from left to right then from right to left. With a final sigh the two dead soldiers sank to the ground and after their bodies were once more still, Greyfell cleaned his sword on their tunics and after sheathing it, walked back to Anayah.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The gallant rebels, the brave and determined freedom fighters of Hoth, were being pushed back by the overwhelming numbers of the Wainriders' army. These gallant fighters who had lived lives of forced labor and who had often teetered on the edge of despair, beaten, hungry and worn out from their labors were now doing their very best against trained soldiers. Until this point, they had done an admirable job and were worthy of that which they sought – freedom from slavery.

Aragorn sighed for it seemed, at least at the moment, that they would find their freedom only in death for as time went on hopes were dwindling that they would be successful at what they had set out to do - at least in this life. They knew the chances of their winning the day were waning but their great hearts refused to allow them to concede defeat. The battle was not yet over and as long as he drew breath, he would do whatever he could to help these people get what they had fought so long and hard for.

"Well, human, why have you stopped fighting? I still see many of the enemy who are just begging to fall upon your sword!"

Aragorn looked into the eyes of his friend and saw only faith and loyalty and at the moment, those two things did more for the young man's flagging spirits than anything else could have.

"Then what are we waiting for, Prince of Mirkwood. Let the thirst of our weapons be quenched this day on the blood of the enemy!"

The two reentered the fight and soon were fighting their way through to the very heart of the battle.

But as sometimes inevitably happens in an armed conflict, the Prince of Mirkwood and the future King of Men became separated, but even though a distance now lay between them, they could still feel the heartbeat of the other and both of them knew that it would have to be enough for the time being.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn had been slashing his way through the enemy when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and the sounds of the battle receded as time seemed to suspend itself. He looked around him but saw nobody until ...

"Turn and face me Dúnadan!"

Slowly, Aragorn turned.

"Garm." He said as he walked toward the man. "At last we come down to it, do we not?"

Without the usual taunts and displays of bravado that normally came about at the beginning of a duel the two warriors got right down to it and began to circle each other warily - each taking the measure of the other and looking for an opening for the first attack. Both were veterans in the use of the sword and both were comfortable with the blade in either hand as they switched their swords from one hand to the other, each trying to distract their opponent.

"That we do, young whelp."

Garm, the taller and much older ranger, had the experience amassed over the years to guide his mind and hand and though Aragorn had great presence and skill that could only have come from experience, he also had the valor and energy of his tender years and it also didn't hurt his cause that he had been taught his warring skills by elves.

Aragorn was at a disadvantage however, for he was not yet fully recovered from the injuries he had incurred during his captivity in the quarry. Garm was aware of this and decided to bide his time and try to wear the younger man down. It was at that moment, that his monumental ego made a monumental mistake. He did not take the time to adequately study his adversary and so he failed to see the great heart and courage the young ranger possessed that would help compensate for his injury. And when he made the mistake, Garm sealed his own fate.

He and Aragorn continued to circle each other, occasionally feinting, each trying to draw the other out, to make his opponent attack first and perhaps foolishly. There were occasional flurries of activity, the blades of the two swords clashing, as Garm forced Aragorn to expend his limited energy defending himself.

It was during a respite in the duel that it suddenly occurred to the ex-ranger that the younger man was somehow familiar to him. He frowned as he tried to remember where he had seen him before.

"You seem familiar to me. Have we had occasion to meet somewhere else before this day?"

Aragorn suddenly attacked, putting his opponent on the defensive as the power of his blows drove the larger and older man backwards. One of his own soldiers, wounded and dying, stumbled into the ex-ranger and Garm caught then flung the man aside with no more thought than he would have given to a sack of refuse.

Around them the battle raged on with both sides suffering losses even though the smaller rebel army was fighting valiantly, fueled by their desperation as well as their overwhelming desire to obtain their freedom.

Once again the swords of the two warriors clashed and when Garm let his sword slide to the cross-guard of the younger man's sword, he asked him again just before he pushed him away.

"You never answered my question - have we met before this day? Who are you that you should be familiar to me?"

Aragorn answered Garm with a flurry of blows until he locked his own sword and slid it to the cross-guard of his opponent's weapon.

"We have not met before this day though I have heard of your treachery. I am known as Strider, and I am a Ranger of the North."

As he pushed against the other's sword in a show of strength, Garm's eyes fell on Aragorn's left hand which rested on the hilt of his sword so close to his own. The older man's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Barahir on Aragorn's index finger and recognized the great ring for what it was and in that respect, recognized Aragorn for who he was.

"Arathorn." He said softly as he finally shoved Aragorn away from him.

The two fighters, these two Rangers, fought on, oblivious to the deadly activity going on around them, both dodging friendly and enemy warriors alike and stepping or jumping over the bodies of the slain as each tried to wear the other down.

Garm was beginning to wield his sword with both hands as he fought, a sign he was becoming frustrated that it was taking him so long to defeat his opponent.

"At the time of his death, Arathorn had a two year old child - we thought the child had perished during the orc attack that took Arathorn from us."

Aragorn blocked a vicious overhand blow from Garm's sword then went to one knee when he slipped on grass made slick by the blood of the wounded and slain, doing his best not to cry out as he cruelly twisted his already injured hip.

"News of my demise was a little premature - don't you think?"

He rolled away from his opponent until he could once more regain his feet, trying to ignore the way his hip protested as he moved towards Garm one more time.

"Your Chieftain died, I lived, and you ran like the craven coward that you have always been. But the important thing is that we both survived the day – is it not?"

Finally losing his temper and uttering a scream of rage, Garm started to beat the younger man back with double handed, overhead blows that landed on Aragorn's sword with such force that when the younger man would block, he could easily feel the vibration – and pain – clear up to his shoulders. Then the full weight of Aragorn's injuries, weakness and fatigue landed on him and his legs gave out, causing him to fall to the ground where his sword rolled away from his tired and stinging hand.

The ex-Ranger stood over Aragorn with his sword raised over his head and was preparing to deliver the final killing blow when both men began to hear a strange sound - a high pitched whistle that froze them as they both realized that an arrow was coming their way. A most bizarre and random thought entered Aragorn's mind as the whistling sound became louder as the arrow drew near.

"It calls out its name."

He had no sooner finished his thought when an arrow pierced the exact middle of Garm's forehead, exiting and protruding from both sides of his head. With a look of surprise, the ex-Ranger toppled sideways - dead before he could form _his_ next thought. Aragorn regained his feet and looked at the long black shaft of the arrow.

"Huan." He said quietly. "The arrow calls out its name before it draws blood."

He remembered his sister explaining about the arrow singing one-day while on the archery range at Imladris. He had also remembered her warning of how important it was to stay put until it had found its target so nobody would inadvertently step in front of an arrow meant for somebody else.

Aragorn knew that in her own way, Anayah was keeping her promise to stay off the battlefield and even though she was pushing the boundaries of that promise, Aragorn was still grateful.

"Hannon-le my sister."

Facing the forest, he lifted his sword in a salute of thanks then after taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turned back and rejoined the battle.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Overhead, the dark storm clouds began to churn promising an angry storm. Lightning could be seen within the clouds themselves, churning and flashing within the dark mass, discharging but never touching the ground. The winds on the battlefield began to pick up more as time went by, blowing dirt and debris into the warriors' eyes and carrying the stench of death away. Something was coming - and it would be there soon.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

On the battlefield, Prince Banion of the Avari finally met Captain Rahan. The two elves paused, catching their breath, for whether Thurin Tirith or Charge, the prolonged conflict was sapping even their great strengths.

"Well, Captain Rahan, we finally get to meet. I am Prince Banion of the Avari."

Rahan nodded his head respectfully.

"It is my honor to meet you and to have fought beside you and your Thurin Tirith."

The Prince laid a hand on the big Captain's shoulder.

"The day is not yet over, Captain. Though the prospects of us seeing tomorrow appear somewhat bleak at the moment, I have decided that I will not choose this day to embrace death."

Anything more the two would have said was interrupted by a peal of thunder so loud and intense that everyone on the field stopped fighting and covered their ears, wincing in pain as their sensitive eardrums were assaulted by the explosive boom then the roar that followed. A great bolt of lightning hit in the middle of the field at almost the same time, shaking the earth like a cat worrying a mouse and causing a tower of displaced soil to raise high into the air.

Everyone stood, stunned at what had just happened and looked around them, shifting nervously, for too many strange things had happened this day to discount any occurrence, insignificant or in this case extremely significant.

Then there was another booming peal of thunder followed by another bolt of lightning, and this time when it hit, the ground trembled severely in protest.

"Captain," Prince Banion began, "I think it would be in everyone's best interest to move back toward the forest."

"Look!" Elladan cried out from nearby.

When the elves and what few humans were not too frightened to move, looked to where the eldest twin was pointing, they saw the dark silhouette of a man standing on the top of what was probably the only bluff around. Though they couldn't make out the man's features at that distance, they could all clearly see the sword he held over his head.

The clouds over the battlefield churned viciously as another charge built up and when the lightning finally discharged, all those on the field could plainly see the lightning hit the man's sword, change course, and head towards the battlefield. There was no time to turn and run and all those gathered in the middle of the field where the lightning hit, were instantly incinerated and all that was left of those human lives was a large, open pit.

This time the ground tremors did not dissipate and the shaking was becoming so severe that the humans were having trouble standing on their feet. Many fell only to be swallowed up by the great fissures that appeared on the field and that began to run here and there as if they possessed a life of their own. After a time and the ground quake had still not let up, it was plain that anyone left on the field was in serious danger of losing their life, and anyone who did not flee was a fool.

With only a nod of understanding to each other, the Avari Prince, his Guards, Rahan and his elves began to make their way towards the forest, picking up fallen and wounded humans as they went.

"Get your people back!" The Prince called out.

Nobody had a problem doing exactly what the Prince told them to do and though initially there was some panic, as soon as the surviving rebels had reached the edge of the forest, they found that the ground quake could barely be felt at all and so they calmed down and once more thought in a reasonable manner.

The tremendous roar of the collapsing ground was so loud and intense that no being could have heard anyone if someone would have had the courage to speak. On and on the sound went with the ground quaking and great clouds of displaced soil raising so high into the air that when it finally finished its travels and settled to earth for the final time, it would be in the Misty Mountains.

Finally, after what seemed an age, the rumbling stopped and the ground stilled and though there was an occasional crack, or thud or other miscellaneous noise as everything settled itself, the fearsome, eardrum splitting roar was gone. And when everyone looked ... Hoth was gone as well, sucked into a deep, dark chasm, never to be seen again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Aragorn finally managed to pry Legolas's hands off his head where the Mirkwood Prince had protectively placed them, the first thing he did was look toward the bluff. The mysterious man still stood there staring at the destruction and chaos before him and for just a moment Aragorn could almost imagine that the man was looking at him. Something in his heart bid him go to this strange being who had intervened and saved them all and though he did not know who it was that he would meet, the compulsion to go to him was too strong for him to ignore. When he looked at Legolas, he saw the understanding look in his friend's eyes and knew that he would not be making this small journey alone.

When he turned to where the horses had been picketed, he saw Halgar riding towards them, mounted on Legolas's horse and leading Hiril. They were soon joined by Elladan and Elrohir then together the entire group rode toward the bluff.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the last rumble died away and the last tremor of the ground had stilled, Anayah finally raised her head from where it had been buried on Greyfell's shoulder. She knew that her eyes were probably as wide as his were and she knew for a fact that her heart was beating as madly as his had been. They had both seen the man on the bluff and though Anayah felt the compulsion to go to this being, it was evident that Greyfell did not. She took his hand and walked to where Elias and his mare now stood looking at them.

"I think you were meant to come as well, my friend. I do not know how I know this is so, but I do."

As the two elves left the protection of the forest, they saw Aragorn, Legolas, both twins and Halgar riding towards them, all evidently riding toward the same destination. The group met, then without further words, continued onward. They left the horses at the bottom and hiked the short distance to the top and when they arrived, all stopped then stood motionless and silent as they saw their savior for the first time. The man was looking off toward the West but when he heard them walking towards him he turned and smiled a soft, sad smile.

Anayah gasped and held her hand over her mouth, her eyes brimming with tears for she instantly recognized the man. Tall, he was, and lordly, with an almost ethereal quality to him, as if his body held just a suggestion of transparency. The armor that he wore in such a kingly fashion had not been seen in 3,000 years and still bore the traces of a conflict long finished and gone from all but memory. His sword, still clutched tightly in his hand as was a warrior's want after battle, bore no mark of the tremendous energy it had directed towards the now vanished city. He did not speak then, but just stood quietly, looking at all of them and smiling.

Then the second miracle of the day occurred when behind the man appeared a veil of silver rain and when he turned, it was gently swept aside and an opening appeared. Through the rent in the veil could be easily seen the rolling green hills of a peaceful countryside and over the top of the hills the first rays of a morning sun gently warmed everything with its soft touch. Then through this opening stepped another man, taller, and older, but similar in appearance and those who saw the two instantly knew they were father and son.

The taller man put his arms on the younger man's shoulders and gazed lovingly into his eyes and as tears ran down the younger man's cheeks, the elder human leaned over and gently kissed the younger man's brow - his son's brow. He turned aside and stepped back through the opening then paused and looked back as he waited for his son.

The young Lord, yes, young again and forgiven, smiled at Halgar and nodded his head in gratitude then looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes and for a moment, Aragorn almost felt as if the Lord was wishing him well. Then he turned away - Isildur turned away - and followed Elendil into the land of forgiveness. For a few moments after the silver curtain rolled back and closed the opening, those standing nearby could still see the verdant countryside beyond.

"But either in his dreams or out of them, he could not tell which, a sweet singing running in his mind: a song that seemed to come like a pale light behind a gray rain-curtain, and growing stronger to turn the veil all to glass and silver, until at last it was rolled back, and a far green country opened before him under a swift sunrise."

Everyone turned and stared at Anayah, who blushed.

"Well, someone could tell the story like that someday - you never know."

With laughter and much ruffling of Anayah's hair, the group turned and started walking back towards where they had left their horses, their hearts fuller and more at ease. It had been a long, grueling and emotionally trying day for all of them and there was much to do for those who had survived. Their home was gone forever but those who walked down the mountainside all knew that for most of the survivors, the rest of their life was just beginning.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The end? I think not, my friends, for from the very beginning I told you that this was not to be the story of noble men nor was it even going to be a story of noble deeds though of each there was a bit. No, this was going to be the story of the great journey and grand adventures of a certain beautiful stone set in a fillet of mithril.

With that in mind...

To be continued …

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**A/N**: I didn't want to give away a part of the story by explaining this at the beginning of the chapter but the time has finally come and I will tell you why I dedicated this chapter to the town of Butte, Montana. Something like this could feasibly happen and is the fear of many people in my home state in regards to the ex-mining town of Butte. This town has been so severely undermined that if there was ever to be a severe earthquake, the possibility exists that the whole town could collapse into the giant pit that lies beneath it. In this lies a warning that sometimes nature gets the final say.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

nanahalfelven, CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur, bananadude, me ... thanks to all of you for your review. "Me," I wish I could have written and thanked you for your review but when you write anonymously, there is no email address for me to write to. I thank you anyway, for taking the time to read and review!


	44. Aftermath

* * *

**A/N**: The song the workers sing after burying the dead is _loosely_ based on a Spiritual called "Soon One Morning."

* * *

_

Your lost friends are not dead, but gone before, advanced a stage or two upon that road which you must travel in the steps they trod.  
- Aristophanes -

_

* * *

Chapter 44

Epilogue - Part 1 of 4

Aftermath

When Aragorn and the others finally reached the tent city, they found a milling mass of people waiting for them. The pale faces, some staring off into nothingness, the crying, the nausea and the purposeless wandering – all of these things were to be expected. For now that their goal had been realized, these gallant rebels had become the walking wounded - in shock, uncertain and frightened of what the future had in store for them.

That they had survived the day while their friends had not, was a mystery yet to be pondered. The close brushes on the battlefield as death had whispered in their ears, laughed, then had walked away, their first kill and the blood that did not seem to want to come off their hands - true living nightmares - and something they would all have to learn to deal with in the days to come.

Aragorn was still the leader the people trusted, and with the help of his brothers and Legolas, began "digging" in to try and give the lives of these faithful warriors some semblance of order. Now, less than a day after the ending of _The Second Battle of the Camp_, as the rebels ended up calling it, he and the others were walking the camp to better get an idea of what needed to be done and what supplies they had on hand that might meet the needs of the survivors.

Halgar and his assistants had been treating the wounded since the fighting had begun, but no matter how busy the young man was, or how tired he felt, he still had an encouraging smile for Aragorn whenever the young man stopped in the doorway of the healer's tent. With a nod to each other, Halgar returned to his wound stitching and Aragorn returned to his tour of the camp.

He put the twins in charge of food procurement, for there were many people to feed and the food resource they expected to have after the battle was over, was now laying somewhere near the bottom of a dark chasm underneath tons of stone. Aragorn's attention was turned away from the discussion between he, his brothers and Legolas when he heard a new voice speaking beside him.

"My Lord?"

Aragorn felt a tug at his sleeve and looking down saw a young woman, dirty faced and with the grime of battle still upon her, yet with a spark in her eyes that acknowledged that she was alive - and free.

"My lady? How may I assist you?"

"I am sorry for interrupting you, my Lord, but I think I can help with the food problem."

His interest piqued, he gave the young woman his full attention.

"I have just come from the western edge of the pit, and have found that the orchards and produce fields that stood on the western border of the city are mostly intact and I saw some of the bovines grazing in the forest." She looked down at her hands shyly. "I just thought you would want to know, my Lord."

Aragorn lifted her chin so he could look in her eyes.

"What is your name?"

"It is Edda, my Lord."

Aragorn smiled.

"Well, Lady Edda, I am putting you in charge of assembling able people to go do a quick harvest of the produce and gather as many of the grazing animals as you can and bring them back here." He looked at her earnestly. "Can you do this for me and then report back to one of us?" He indicated his brothers and Legolas.

The young woman bowed.

"Aye, my Lord. I can do anything - thanks to you."

Almost as an afterthought, she suddenly stood on her tiptoes and kissed Aragorn on the cheek before turning away and walking off, calling and pointing to people as she went.

Aragorn did not turn back to his brothers and Legolas right away, for he knew if he did that he would disgrace himself by bursting out in tears, and now was not the time for himself, for he needed to be strong for those who had yet to find a way to be strong for themselves. When he felt the comforting hands of his brothers and Legolas on his shoulders he patted them in acknowledgement, took a deep breath, then continued his tour.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The Guards had escaped with only minor damage, the worst being suffered by the Silvan Guard, Súrion, who had spent the entire day of the battle with a Wainrider arrow in his side. It was only when they had been exiting the field after everything was over that Semoro had noticed the large stain on his friend's tunic, and when he and the other three Guards had looked, all had seen the broken off shaft of the arrow.

Anayah had found them soon after they had arrived back at the tent city and was now in the process of removing the arrow. However, each time she would touch the thing, the big Guard would wince and say "Ow." Anayah looked up at her friend with concern but when she saw the twinkle in his eye had just shook her head, and after tweaking his sensitive ear, continued on with what she was doing.

She did not see when Greyfell caught Rahan's attention and pointed to Anayah's back. As soon as she had finished stitching the "mighty war wound," as she called it, he scooped her up in his arms and immediately started walking towards the healer's tent. There was no amount of arguing, words, pleading, glaring or pouting that could make Rahan put her down and when they finally reached the tent and he had seated her on one of the cots, she had folded her arms and turned her head away from him.

When Halgar had walked up to them and asked what had happened, Rahan told them that Anayah's back wound probably needed stitching – again – for she had torn out every stitch that Greyfell had put in it after they had returned from the bluff. The young healer looked from the Captain, with his crossed arms and the look of determination in his eyes to Anayah, with crossed arms and the look of "stubbornness" in her eyes. He wanted to laugh at the situation but valued his life too much, so gathering what healing supplies he needed, sat in back of Anayah and looked at the healing sword slash.

"This doesn't look too bad, Anayah. I don't think it's going to need more than 150 to 200 stitches - at the most." He winked at Rahan over Anayah's head.

"WHAT!"

Anayah sprang to her feet and started backing away, holding the blanket to the front of her almost desperately. When she backed into Rahan who was refusing to move from his position in front of the door of the tent, she stopped, then seeing the look on his face, hung her head then went back to the bed and sat back down.

"I was jesting, my Lady." Halgar said as he prepared needle and thread for his work. "It is my opinion that if you start being a little kinder to yourself that you should be healed in only a short time. As to the stitches - you only need about 50."

"Oh." She looked at Rahan sullenly. "I guess that's alright then." She looked back over her shoulder. "This won't take long will it?"

When she received only silence and benign smiles in answer, she sighed.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As the afternoon wore on, Halgar found himself looking towards the door of the tent more and more often. Lothur had not been far from either his mind or his heart, for the two of them had become quite close friends since they had first met. When the big human had not returned with the others after the end of the battle, and nobody he had asked had seen the man, Halgar had begun to get concerned. He wanted nothing more than to be able to go and search for his friend but knew he could not, for the injured and ill needed him, and their needs superceded his own. With a sad sigh, he returned his attention back to those inside the healer's tent.

"Hellooooo!"

Halgar's eyes widened, the flush of his excitement turning his cheeks a bright pink and almost sending his heart into spasms – he would know that voice anywhere. He spun just in time to have large arms thrown around him in a strong hug but when he tried to speak, and found he could not, the woman standing in front of him seemed to understand. The two just stood in front of each other, their eyes filled with tears of loss, understanding and the beginning of hope.

"Aunt Minore ..."

He gently kissed the forehead of his beloved Momma Cwén's only sister. Halgar was about to say more when the tent flap opened and a tall dark-haired human walked in. Minore looked from Halgar to Lothur and back again. She fully understood what Halgar was feeling, for she had heard Lothur explain how worried Halgar was going to be if he didn't get back to the tent city, so many times during the past day, that she had almost insisted that he go on ahead of their group. She had known that Lothur would keep his promise and take them back, but the big man had been a handful, and 6'5" of nerves was an extremely _large_ handful.

Halgar had never had a close friend before because the nature of his position as Legend Keeper had made close friendships forbidden and impossible but now that he had a good friend, he meant to keep that friendship. The two clasped forearms then hugged as only brothers could.

After a few moments, Halgar felt his Aunt Minore's hand on his shoulder and turned to her.

"Halgar, your friend Lothur and I have a surprise for you – come." She motioned toward the door and Lothur raised the flap.

Halgar had seen many things since he had come to Hoth, both good and bad, and he had learned much. But nothing he had learned or had seen to this point in his life could have impacted him more, emotionally or physically, than what he saw when he exited the healer's tent.

There was a sea of familiar faces standing in front of the tent and with only a few exceptions, they were almost all there – the people of a small village named Hope. In truth, Halgar would later admit that when he first set eyes on his people that he had almost fainted and he may have actually hit the ground if Lothur had not quickly found something for him to sit on. He looked to Minore.

"Aunt Minore – how can this miracle be?"

Minore laid a gentle hand on Halgar's cheek then brushed the hair out of his eyes in a way only an Aunt could.

"We have learned much from you, Legend Keeper, including how to be resourceful." She smiled sadly. "We tried to keep track of each other and when news of the rebellion reached us, we started sneaking out of the city and have been living in the orchard and sometimes in the forest."

Minore reached out and gently caressed the heads of two of the younger children.

"The children keep talking about Cwén, Díriel and Ialassë helping them get away then seeing that they found the others." Minore looked at Halgar. "I know they are gone, Halgar, but how else could these children have been kept safe for us? None of us knew where they were being held."

While Lothur found warm blankets for the villagers from Hope then got each of them a warm bowl of nourishing soup and a cup of tea, Halgar and Minore worked side by side, tending the sick and injured. When the villagers had found each other, it had almost seemed like they had taken the first step back to peace of mind and spirit. But when they had found the children they had almost felt complete once more, although the finding was one of the many wonderful happenings that would never be fully explained or understood.

It had been a very good day.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aglarion had been working with Halgar since he had arrived in the tent city after making his "run" through the streets of Hoth. After the young man had had some time to catch his breath, he had volunteered to help Halgar in any way that he could and had been such an invaluable aid to the young healer that Halgar had begun to entertain thoughts for a possible future for the boy.

In Aglarion, Halgar saw something of himself when he had been the same age and Halgar knew that he might possibly have found someone to pass his knowledge and skills on to. For even though the oath and obligations of the Legend Keeper had been met, the knowledge and history of the last 3,000 years should never be lost and the skills he had should not go to waste, for if they did then the sacrifice of every Legend Keeper who had ever been, would be dishonored – and that was something that could not be allowed to happen.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn had made it about half way through camp when he felt an arm go around his neck and a kiss was placed on his temple.

"And so ... how ya' doin'?"

Aragorn hugged her back.

"Little sister, you have far too much energy for me. By the way, my undying gratitude for that magnificent shot." He frowned when he saw Anayah blush and suddenly look away. "Sister, what have I said that distresses you?"

Anayah had to try twice before she could get the words out of her mouth.

"I was going to apologize for missing that shot, Estel. I know I should never make excuses but my arms were getting a little tired – I am truly sorry."

Aragorn walked a few more steps before stopping and facing his sister.

"I'm not understanding, Anayah. Why do you think you missed?" He frowned for he was truly curious why an archer with Anayah's skill level felt she had missed when the arrow had entered the target's forehead, dead center.

"She was aiming for his left eye." Greyfell said as he passed the group while carrying blankets to people who needed them. "Never knew an archer who could make such a fuss over two inches, especially when the shot was made under such deplorable conditions."

Anayah hid her eyes but could not hide her blushing face. Aragorn put his arms around his sister and hugged her tightly.

"Right eye, left eye or middle of the forehead – dead is dead Anayah – and I thank you for what you did."

Aragorn could see that Anayah was truly embarrassed about missing the shot but he also saw a look in her eyes that told him that she cared about him and would do it all again tomorrow, if necessary. When the two siblings finally parted company, each had a bit more bounce in their step.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elladan and Elrohir were helping Halgar and Minore care for the sick and injured. The compassion and gentleness of the twins inspired many to live and comforted others whose spirits had been so horribly bruised. It was not uncommon to find one or the other of the twins holding an unconscious human tenderly in their arms, rocking them soothingly and almost willing them to take a breath and then another.

Aragorn and Anayah were standing in the doorway of the tent watching the twins as they were comforting some people who were having trouble dealing with the horrors of the past few days.

"I see a lot of Ada in them." She said to her brother.

"I would certainly hope so."

There was a pause as Anayah thought about her brother's reply then turned to Aragorn and smacked him in the arm afterwhich he rubbed his arm with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Smart ass - and I'm not talking about Cyrano!"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had been walking through the camp, helping where she could, and when she encountered parents who obviously needed a break, had volunteered to watch the young boy and his sister while the parents took a walk and stretched their legs. The children, also casualties of the great battle, sat quietly with their hands clasped together and sitting in their laps with only their eyes moving to look about them. To see the young and innocent so fearful and so diminished, was almost more than she could bear and she had to work hard to keep from crying in front of them. For too long had the youngest of the slaves been kept from the light. These children would truly have to be taught to smile again.

It wasn't but a short time later that a scream pierced the night and Anayah and others ran towards where the sound had come from, to give what aid they could. Everyone was saddened to see a woman screaming her grief, hunched over the body of her husband, her life-mate, who had just died from injuries suffered in the great battle. The wife's face was disfigured by her grief, twisted and wet from her tears, as she looked from face to face of those gathered round her, begging for them, for anyone, to tell her that it was not so, begging for someone to tell her that her Beloved was only sleeping.

Just beyond this tragic scene, Elladan and Elrohir stood forehead touching forehead, as they grieved for the man they had tried to save, silent tears sliding down their cheeks.

_War. What is it good for?_ The night seemed to whisper.

"Absolutely nothing." Anayah answered quietly as she walked away, tears sparkling in her own eyes.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When the sun had risen on their first full day of freedom, those who had the strength for such a task, met on what was left of the battlefield. They had come to tend the dead, to lay to rest their mortal remains. The workers split into two groups with one group starting on the western side of the pit and the other group starting on the eastern side. It had been agreed that they would work their way along the edges of the pit until they finally met on the southernmost point.

It was very difficult for even the stoutest heart to bury someone who looked like they were only sleeping, someone they had been living, eating and sometimes even laughing with, not that long before. There wasn't a soul on the field that day that didn't wish they could have done more for the dead than just dig a hole and place them in it.

Anayah, Greyfell and the Thurin Tirith stood at attention with their back to the pit at a midpoint between the two converging groups. Aragorn, Legolas, the twins and the others of their extended family stood next to the other workers. Finally, it was done and the last of the rebel bodies had been laid to rest. As the last shovel of soil was placed on the last grave, Anayah raised the hood of her cloak and covered her head in mourning.

The humans sat in the same two workgroups that they had spent the day in, silent and deep in remembrance for those who no longer walked among them. After a bit someone in the group of western workers began to sing a soulful song, a lullaby for the dead. It was a lullaby that had once belonged to field workers in a far away land but now as then, the song, soft and gently sung, spoke of what was in the hearts of all.

_"Soon one morning. Death comes a-creeping into this place."_  
The voices of the western workers sang deep and low, grief plainly heard in every note of music and in every word.

_"Soon one morning. Death comes a-creeping into this place."_  
The eastern workers answered the soulful song in kind, their voices echoing the depth of feeling of the other workers.

_"Soon one morning. Death comes a-creeping into this place."_  
The two groups sang together.

_"What shall I do, what shall I do, what shall I do?"_  
Heads were raised as another voice joined them, a voice that carried to the very fringes of the crowd gathered at the burial site. With tears streaming down her face, Anayah sang. The words had touched her heart and she knew that even though it was but a song they sang, the words were in everyone's heart as well as on their lips.

_"You had better hush, hush, hush."_  
Both groups sang.

_"Somebody's calling my name."_  
Anayah sang in a sultry voice that caught and held the meaning and emotion of the words and song until the reply had been made.

_"Hush."_

_"Somebody's calling my name."_  
She once more sang.

_"Hush."_

_"What shall I do, what shall I do, what shall I do?"_  
Was her reply.

The entire song was repeated one final time and just when the last note died away, so too the last ray of sun slipped behind the mountains. The workers sat for a few more moments in remembrance of those they had just laid to rest, then almost as one, rose and walked back towards the tent city.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Though nobody among all those who had survived the battle would begrudge the Wainrider dead their final rest, there was not one among them who volunteered to stand the watch over those who would be laid to rest the next day. Nobody felt too bad about that fact for no matter the ill will involved, the bodies were only that, empty shells without life, and nobody was willing to risk life and limb by facing the creatures of the night for the empty shell of a person that had been intent on killing them not that long before. The dead could wait their turn.

The physical and psychological impact of the conflict was different for each person and was handled, each in its own way. Nobody would forget what happened but with the passing of time, the burden of grief would not seem so heavy.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Rahan had been walking through the camp so that he could keep in touch with everything that was going on. He stopped at the door of the healer's tent and watched as Halgar held the hand of an unconscious man. A single tear rolled down the young man's cheek and Rahan frowned as he wondered how such a tender spirit was going to survive the full impact of what had happened. There was strength there, of that Rahan had no doubt, but he also saw a softer side, a vulnerability that yearned mightily for another soul to share his burden with.

When the young woman named Edda, finally walked up to Rahan and reported that she had finished her task in the orchards, the bovines had been secured and she was ready to help somewhere else, the bug of ingenuity bit the big Captain badly. With a small smile he pointed to the healer's tent.

"I think you are needed in there."

With a nod, Edda walked away toward the tent, disappearing inside. With a deep sigh and a smile, the Captain walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Returning to camp after the ceremony to honor the dead had been concluded, Anayah had been too unsettled to rest and so had just walked here and there in the camp, unable to settle her mind and attention on just what it was that had her feeling this way. As she was walking by a small stand of beautiful, fragrant pine trees, she heard a sound and when she finally found the source of the sound, wasn't really all that surprised - for she had been expecting this particular occurence much sooner.

Aragorn was sitting on the ground, knees drawn up and his forehead resting on them as he quietly sobbed. Anayah was amazed that her brother had held together as long as he had and sending a mental request in another direction then walked to her brother's side and knelt, wrapping her arms around him as he finally gave voice to his grief.

Perhaps if and when he finally took the crown and the throne as the King of Gondor and Arnor, many years in the future, he might then have the experience that could blunt the wounds to his heart so they wouldn't always feel like they were trying to tear his soul apart. Perhaps. But in the meantime, family would have to perform the tasks now, that time and experience would eventually take over.

She continued to rock her brother until finally his sobbing calmed and he started to loosen the death grip he had of her neck. When a warm blanket was placed around his shoulders to keep away the chill of the night and a hot cup of tea was waived under his nose, he finally looked up.

"I guess you two must have all the confidence in the world in a leader who can be found after a battle, crying his eyes out." He smiled sarcastically as he wiped the tears off his cheeks.

"I think we might have been more surprised if this hadn't happened." Legolas replied quietly as he put an arm around Aragorn's trembling shoulders.

Anayah encouraged her brother to take a sip of the hot tea as she tugged the blanket a little higher on his shoulders.

"I know the two of you have many manly things to talk about that females shouldn't be privy to so I will say one thing then leave. This battle was but one of many that you will face before you become king, Aragorn."

Her brother did not fail to notice the respectful use of his name.

"You will feel every arrow, every blow from sword and mace and you will grieve each life's passing. Just remember, my brother, that if you did not, then you would have already lost the battle, for when you forget to honor each life in even a small way, then you have become no better than a fool laying out in an empty field somewhere with an arrow sticking out of the middle of his forehead - bastard!"

When her brother and Legolas finally caught the meaning of what she had just said, they both laughed. Anayah kissed her brother's cheek.

"That's right, my brother, come back to the light where your family and friends wait to share your burden with you."

After kissing Legolas on the cheek, Anayah left so that the two brothers of the heart could try and demystify the meaning of life and death ... all in one night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah went to check on her injured Guards, she found both Semoro and Súrion sleeping soundly. When she checked their foreheads for fever, though slightly warm, as was to be expected, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Barring unforeseen circumstances, both Guards would probably feel much improved by the morning.

She was just about to leave when she saw something move near Súrion's chest. As she watched, a tiny nose started making its way from underneath the covers, followed by two large, brown eyes and two extremely large ears.

"Tinu! Are you keeping this big baby company?"

When the tiny baby audibly sighed and settled deeper into the covers, Anayah just sighed and shook her head. After pulling the blanket a bit higher on the elf's shoulders and giving him a kiss on the cheek, she rose then walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was finally beginning to feel the day catching up with her. Grabbing a blanket she found Greyfell and sat next to him and for a bit they both gazed up into the sky at the majesty of Ilúvatar's creation. The talked about the different constellations and the legends that went with them. When Greyfell asked a question but didn't receive and answer, he looked down and saw that Anayah had finally fallen asleep while leaning against his shoulder. The elf tucked the blanket securely around her shoulders then smiled as he continued looking up at the stars.

He felt someone watching him and when he looked up, saw Rahan, the Captain of Anayah's Guards gazing at him intently. Rahan walked a little closer.

"Captain Greyfell, walk with me, if you please."

The two elves walked a short distance away from the sleeping she-elf then turned to face each other.

"My elves and I think a lot of that little lady, Captain Greyfell. Please do not make the mistake of hurting her."

Greyfell's eyes began to snap with the intensity of his emotion and ire.

"I know that she saves her heart for another, though she will be the first to deny it. However, Captain Rahan, if friendship is all she will ever be able to give me, then in turn, I will be her best friend and staunchest ally until the end of all things and ever after, if Ilúvatar will allow it."

The elf turned and without another word, walked away from Rahan and back to where Anayah still slept. For a moment Rahan remained motionless - staring at the retreating elf.

"And perhaps a worthy ally and friend as well, Captain. Hm." Shaking his head, Rahan turned to walk away. "Yes, life is good."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The early morning routine of the large encampment was in full swing and everybody was busy with one task or another when they heard a scream followed a few moments later by a set of elven twins running by the Guards and everybody else who had come to investigate the scream and possibly give aid. Not long after the twins had run by seeking the sanctuary of a far distant land, an extremely irritated she-elf with her sword in one hand and a harmless snake in the other hand also ran by.

When everyone looked at Rahan for either an explanation or instructions, he shook his head resignedly, adjusted his tunic, rolled his head to loosen his neck muscles and said, "Ah yes, as I have said upon more than one occasion - life is good." As he walked off everyone clearly heard him say, "Anayah, you do NOT have permission to hurt your brothers."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Who was it that had called out to Isildur, that drew the shade from his tortured sleep? Was it a whisper from she who had first commissioned the creation of the Elendilmir? Through the great jewel, did the Lady see the need of Isildur's Heir as well as the people he was trying to help? Did the spirit within the heart of the jewel see the means for redemption, reconciliation and finally, a chance to go home - to a far green country where both she and he who wore her last could finally find peace as well as rest for their weary hearts?

Perhaps Isildur had been drawn to that field by the valor and courage of the worthy warriors who fought against overwhelming odds without guarantee that at the end of the day they would still draw breath. Who can say, for sure? One thing can be said with certainty and was said, before the battle even happened.

"These people will face the enemy and will neither flinch nor turn away, Legolas. They will not wonder whether or not they had the courage to stand there - but will know only that they did - and they will be a proud people because of that. They will know that they have done their best with a dignity they had thought long gone and beyond the realm of possibility - and that, my friend, will be most precious to them." (Aragorn to Legolas, previous to the battle.)

It had indeed been a very good day.

TBC

A/N: For those of you who did not get a chance to read Chapter 7, "Honoring the Dead," Cwén, Díriel and Ialassë were Halgar's Foster Mother, Foster Brother and biological sister, respectively, that gave their lives with seven others so the Legend Keeper could run to protect the secret kept by he and his predecessors for 3,000 years.

NEXT: Going Home, Epilogue Pt. 2 of 4


	45. Going Home

**A/N1**: Warning for minor language.

**A/N2**: Frodo's _Walking Song_ was borrowed, in part, by the travelers.

**A/N3:** The conversation spoken in Sindarin will be in _Italics_.

**NOTE:** I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter but I have a very sore wrist that only lets me write for a short time each day. Considering the length of this chapter, I was considering cutting it into thirds but at the last moment, I decided to be bold and so … here it is.

_Faith is not belief without proof,  
but trust without reservation.  
x Elton Trueblood x_

Chapter 45

Going Home

Epilogue Pt. 2 of 4

The people of Tent City had risen with the new sun, to welcome it and whatever the day would bring, for better or worse. After breaking fast, sturdy volunteers had gone back to the pit to finish what they had begun the day before and would not rest that day before the last of the dead had been laid to rest.

After she had risen from her restless sleep, Anayah had answered a call from deep in her heart and had walked out to the edge of the forest where she now stood looking at the carnage of the pit. Then the scenery started to change and she blinked as if doing so would bring back the reality she had been looking at just moments before, no matter how ugly that reality had been. After a few moments however, she smiled, for this vision was soothing to the senses and gentle on her spirit.

She found herself standing at the edge of a great forest, thick, green and fragrant, while before her lay more of the forested land as well as a magnificent field of knee-high grass with an abundant array of flowers of almost every color and scent imaginable. In the middle of the field stood a beautiful white-tail buck whose coat shone with the vibrance of good health and whose muscles rippled with each minute movement he made. The great creature raised his head from where he had been contentedly grazing and looked in her direction, locking eyes with her, and nodding as if he knew that the message being conveyed in this vision had been recognized and accepted.

Anayah jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder and when she turned her head, saw her Captain standing beside her with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry, Anayah, I did not mean to startle you."

Anayah patted his arm, glancing back to where the large, dark pit once again occupied most of the field.

"I think I finally understand the meaning of that dream I had, Rahan."

The Captain remembered her telling him about the dream some days before and had noted at the time, just how much it had disturbed her.

"And?" He encouraged her.

"Once, a very long ago, this was a land of great beauty and it was not all that far from this very place that the land of the _Great Awakening_ once existed. This land is special – as are all of Ilúvatar's creations - and it still remembers the joy and beauty that was here long before the arrival of the Wainriders, for long memory was always a gift of Ilúvatar for his special creations. Then for a time - too long of a time - that joy and the beauty of this place was turned to sorrow and despair as evil crept in and built its insidious nest, spreading its tendrils outward and snaring and dragging to its dark heart all that should have been good."

She paused then smiled.

"But now, the land has resumed its joyous song and from this place where great evil once lived will come healing and beauty. It will take time, Rahan, but it will happen. Life has begun again in this place, and this time it means to get things right."

Rahan nodded, for he had felt it too, the stirrings of new life, joyous, pure and untainted by darkness. Indeed, it would take time, but he believed as did Anayah that in due course, it would happen. After a few more moments of silence he turned to his Charge.

"Come, child. There is something that you need to see."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Your family, the Prince, and my elves await us."

When the two reached the place where the others had gathered, the group parted so they would have a direct path to the place that held everyone else's attention. Anayah gasped and put a hand over her mouth. It was not that the scene before her was distasteful or disturbing to her for she was an experienced warrior, and was not usually shocked or sickened by death – at any stage. No, it was neither shock nor horror that had made her gasp; it was the idea of just how "right" and "just" the scene before her was.

There was nothing remarkable about the body that had been lying dead for a day although in this case, the whole definition of _unremarkable_ would have to be rethought. Garm still lay where he had fallen but the arrow that had pierced his forehead had been broken off and there were other _things_ that were different as well.

Everyone had heard the wolves prowling the field the night before but had let them be, for nobody had been willing to risk life and limb for those whose spirits had already passed on. And so, the night had passed and those in Tent City had tried to close their ears to what they knew was happening beyond the fringes of their camp fires.

The man's throat, leg, upper arm and stomach had been ravaged - just like in the vision. Anayah spent only a few more moments looking at the remains of the human who had almost killed her and had tried to kill her brother.

Súrion rose from where he had been kneeling, looking intently at the ground.

"I see the marks of only four of the beasts, Anayah."

She looked as Saeros who nodded his head in confirmation. Rahan put his hand on her shoulder in support.

"No others of the dead have been disturbed - only him."

"Bastard." She said just before she turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Nobody tried to stop her from leaving and nobody followed her for they all knew she would need a few moments alone.

"I think I understand all this."

All heads turned to where Greyfell stood looking around at the area.

"Lieutenant Súrion, does this place look familiar to you?"

The Silvan Guard looked around him then the others could see the look of dawning comprehension on his face.

"Aye, Captain Greyfell, I do indeed. This is the place where Anayah, Aglarion and I found you that night."

The elf's eyes were twinkling with excitement as he tried to explain his thoughts to the others.

"Exactly. The vision that Anayah and I shared was not _our_ vision - it belonged to the land!"

He gestured in the direction of the pit.

"Why did we share the vision? I shared it because I happened to be laying where this particular event was destined to occur, and Anayah experienced it because she is more sensitive to these types of things. The land needed a shoulder to cry on, needed to share these events just like any of us would have - and do - this vision has been witnessed and is now over. Perhaps now the land can move on, just as we will be moving on tomorrow."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When he got back to camp, Rahan immediately sought out Anayah to make sure that she was alright and found her helping break camp, for it had been decided that they would all leave the next day after dawn. Anayah looked up as her Captain approached her.

"You are well?"

She smiled wanly.

"Yes, my devoted Captain, I am well although I do have to admit that this whole place unsettles me. I will be so very glad when I can once more walk in the peace and serenity of my father's gardens."

She straightened from what she was doing and looked at the Captain with a frown on her face.

"Whatever happened to the Avari Prince and his Thurin Tirith Unit? I would have enjoyed personally thanking them for their assistance and would also have liked talking to the Prince for he seemed to be a very interesting elf, injured shin or not."

Rahan laughed.

"I heard about that incident and wish that I could have been a witness to the Charge of one Thurin Tirith Unit being laid low by a kick to his shin from the Charge of another." Seeing her raised eyebrow, Rahan decided the safest course of action would be to get the conversation back on its correct path. "I apologize, but when the ground started collapsing I lost track of them and when it was over, they were gone. I have a feeling though, that the day will come when we will all meet again."

Anayah nodded for she had gotten that feeling as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Later that afternoon, when the burial detail had returned to camp, Aragorn called a meeting of all the various human Captains to discuss the particulars of the journey that lay ahead of them. There would be few obstacles for the people to overcome before they left the next morning, for they had wains for the elderly, wounded and children to ride in, and tents for shelter as well. Those who could, would hunt for fresh meat along the way and the elves and other able-bodied humans would act as military support.

Though only 500 humans remained out of over 2,700 able warriors who had entered the conflict, these people were still nervous about what would happen once they reached the village of Hope. Aragorn, his brothers and Legolas all tried to reassure them that between the three elven realms and the village of Hope, that nobody would remain homeless, hungry or without shelter. They would find a way to make things work.

Seemingly reassured, the people nodded to each other. They had been slaves - now they were not – and now, all things were possible and the attaining of these new lives could not be any worse than what they would be leaving behind.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The day of departure had finally arrived and everyone was prepared, packed and ready to begin the journey. They had all received final instructions the night before and everyone clearly understood what was expected of them. The only tears that were shed as the long line of walking humans walked along the eastern edge of the Sea of Rhûn, were those shed for the loved ones that were being left behind.

Someone among the people began a walking song, a familiar one, and soon anyone that could carry a tune and many who couldn't had joined in until everybody was singing and in this fashion made the trip less monotonous.

_Home is behind, the world ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night,  
Until the stars are all alight. _

Then world behind and home ahead,  
We'll wander back to fire and bed.  
Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,  
Away shall fade! Away shall fade!  
Fire and lamp and meat and bread,  
And then to bed! And then to bed!

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah rode from one end of the long line of humans to the other, always alert for problems and watching for those who were exhausted but were too proud to say anything. On more than one occasion, complaining that she needed to stretch her legs, she would let somebody else ride Elias for a bit. This act of kindness brought a smile to the face of more than one elder or child and pleased Elias as well, for he enjoyed the sound of laughter and the soft tickle of the beings' hands as they tentatively patted his strong neck.

The group would frequently stop to rest during the day and it was during one of these stops that Anayah happened to notice a young boy of about 13 years of age who seemed to be ignoring people and spent his rest time, staring off into space as the others bustled around with water flasks, bread and cheese that they were passing out to other hungry travelers. It was when the young boy knocked the cheese out of a woman's hands that Anayah decided to get involved.

The woman with the bread and cheese had left the boy's small meal on a piece of clean cloth beside him and was about to move on when Anayah laid a hand on her shoulder and silently signaled for her to stay. The boy continued to stare off into space but when Anayah reached out with her foot and stepped on a nearby twig, his head twitched slightly in that direction. Anayah's heart broke at that moment and when she looked at the woman saw tears in her eyes as well.

"Come find me when you are finished with what you are doing."

The woman nodded then moved on while Anayah sat herself on the ground beside the boy who seemed to be totally ignoring her. She found a small stick nearby then turning back to face the boy, tapped the ground beside where the cheese lay.

"Bread and cheese." Was all she said.

Instantly the boy's hands shot out and grabbed the small meal and began eating ravenously. After he had eaten the small meal, Anayah put her own water flask on the cloth where the cheese and bread had been laying.

"There is a water flask where the bread and cheese were."

The boy grabbed the flask and after taking the lid off, drank almost the whole thing. Anayah frowned.

"My name is Anayah."

"My name is Hyadar - Hy is what my mother and father used to call me."

"Used to?"

"Yes ma'am." He nodded his head sadly. "I heard everyone leaving – screaming and running – but both my parents were gone and I didn't know if I should wait or not. The ground started to shake so I found some other children and managed to follow them to where everyone was camped but even though I have listened very carefully since then, I haven't heard my mother or my father. I think they may have still been in the city when the big noise came."

Anayah reached out her hand and tenderly brushed the boy's dirty hair out of his eyes.

"I am so sorry, my young friend. You have been alone all this time?"

The boy nodded his head silently as two tears made their way down his dirty cheeks. She looked into his eyes and frowned at what she saw.

"Hy, how long have you been blind?"

The boy lowered his head then nervously played with the dirty hem of his tunic.

"Not long - maybe a year. My family's Master got mad at me one day because I wasn't turning the soil in his garden fast enough and threw a shovel full of dirt in my face. I got an infection in my eyes, but mother and father didn't have any way to get medicine for me and before it was all over, I was blind."

He turned his head towards her.

"You aren't going to put me out just because I can't see, are you?" He rose to his knees and clasped his hands in front of him. "I'll work hard, I promise. Just tell me to do something and I will do it - just please don't make me leave."

Anayah had been in frozen shock when the boy had knelt and begged but she quickly got over it and threw her arms around him. It turned her stomach to think of the atrocities perpetrated on the slaves of Hoth and in particular, on the children, for to abuse and emotionally scar such young lives was a heinous and unforgivable crime. As soon as he felt her arms go around his thin shoulders, the boy started to sob and was soon clinging to her arm as if it alone had the power to tether him to this life. She heard someone approaching her and was more than a little glad when Greyfell put a hand on her shoulder.

She pushed the boy a little bit away from her and using the bit of clean cloth and a little water from her flask, began to clean the grime off his face. She patted Greyfell's knee and the boy's head turned in the direction of the small sound.

"This is Captain Greyfell, Hy, and he is a good friend of mine."

The Captain held out his hand but frowned in puzzlement when the boy didn't take it. Anayah tapped his hand lightly.

"The Captain would like to take your hand in greeting."

Hy reached out and shyly took the Captain's hand.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain Greyfell."

"As am I, young sir."

Greyfell looked at Anayah questioningly.

"Hy, may I share our conversation with the Captain?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just please don't put me out."

Anayah spent a few moments bringing Greyfell up to speed with what was going on. Greyfell had tears in his own eyes as he sat himself next to the boy and put his arms around his shoulders.

"Young Hy, the _only_ time you bend your knee is out of allegiance and sometimes out of respect, but _never_ out of subservience and you especially do not _ever_ have to beg. My heart grieves for your loss but you may be assured that from this time on you will never be alone. We will find you a home with people who will love you. They will never be able to replace your mother and father, but I'm sure you will agree that both your parents would have wanted you to be happy. Is this not so?"

The young boy nodded his head then burst out crying again – this time with relief. Greyfell wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Everything will turn out, young one, I promise."

The human woman returned at that time and Anayah made arrangements for her to see to Hy's care when she could not or when Greyfell could not. Knowing that the boy was at a tender point in his life, Anayah mounted Elias then had Greyfell hand the boy up to her, sitting him comfortably in front of her. When the refugees finally resumed their journey a short time later, young Hyadar was smiling.

All through the day, Anayah talked to the young boy, telling him everything that was going on. She found that he was a quick learner but just before they stopped for the night, when she had asked him what he heard and he had answered, "the wind," she knew that there was hope for him. If he could still recognize the beauty of the world around him and still wanted to be part of it, then she would help him do that, as much as she was able. Secretly, she was hoping that her father would be able to do something to restore the boy's sight although she was careful to keep that particular thought to herself.

Before the day was over, Anayah, Greyfell, Rahan and the rest of her Guards were all covertly watching the boy although they all found there was little need. He surprised them all for now that he no longer had to deal with the fear of being "put out" as he had called it; he did his best to help whenever he could. He apologized to Raina, the woman who had been giving him his meal when he had accidentally knocked the cheese out of her hand. She kissed him on his forehead and said the fault had been hers for not noticing his need. At dinner, he followed Raina around, holding onto her arm and carrying the basket with the bread in it and everyone could tell that he was finally beginning to feel like he was one of them.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah moaned before she even opened her eyes, which surprised even her. When she finally managed to sit up, she held her arms closely to her body and rocked back and forth to try and ease her discomfort then looked up when she heard Rahan tell Saeros to go and get her brother.

"I'm fine, Rahan. I just need a moment here … and I'm sorry that I woke all of you over such a small matter."

Rahan just shook his head as he took one of Anayah's arms and gently straightened it out. The muscles in the arm he held in his hand were quivering as were the muscles on the other arm she was still holding against her side. Aragorn and Legolas ran to where the two of them were sitting and knelt. Just as Rahan had done, Aragorn took her arm and after carefully and gently running his hand over the entire length from shoulder to fingertip then feeling the muscles on her shoulders and back, he looked at her and frowned.

"How long has this been going on, Anayah?"

"My arms were starting to hurt yesterday but I considered it an insignificant matter, thinking they were just overused muscles from all the shooting I did the day of the battle."

Aragorn looked at her.

"Answer me truthfully now, sister - how many arrows did you shoot?"

Anayah dropped her eyes for a moment and her brother raised an eyebrow.

"Ten."

"Ten arrows did this? Anayah … do you want me to send you to your room for telling a lie?"

Anayah looked at her brother and saw that he was joking to try and ease her embarrassment. She shrugged her shoulders then winced at the pain that motion induced.

"Ten _quivers_, Estel."

Forever after, Anayah as well as the Guards would always swear that at that moment more than at any other time in his life, Estel had sounded exactly like his father, for his voice was almost as high as his eyebrow and loud enough to be heard for a great distance - probably even as far as Imladris.

"Ten quivers? Anayah, what were you thinking? I know for a fact that you carry three dozen arrows in each quiver or arrow bundle. Do I need to do the math for you? That's a lot of arrows, in only a short time … sweet Elbereth, girl! You hold your draw longer with Huan than you do your flight bow so it would almost be like shooting twice as many arrows. You're a healer, Anayah, and should have known that even the most fit archer would need to have a healing salve put on the muscles in his arms, shoulders and back after shooting half that many arrows."

When he saw Anayah silently looking down at the other hand that was lying in her lap, he relented his lecture and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, sister, for I will have you feeling better in no time at all. But please, from now on, don't assume an injury or an overuse is insignificant - be kinder to yourself. Do you promise me this?"

When she still didn't look at him, he lifted her chin so she was forced to look at him.

"Do you promise me?"

Anayah favored her brother with a small smile.

"Aye, Estel. I promise."

Legolas had run to their tent and had retrieved Aragorn's healer's kit and had found then handed his friend the tin of ointment he knew he would want to use. As Legolas rubbed the ointment onto her shoulder muscles, Aragorn worked on her arms. He looked into her eyes a couple of times and she knew that he had something on his mind.

"Speak, Estel, for I do not bite either humans or other elves."

Aragorn smiled.

"Thank you for that consideration."

He started working on the opposite arm.

"What did Greyfell mean when he told us about you making a fuss over missing that shot on Garm by two inches?"

Anayah blushed.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, I'm fine about it." She took a small sip of her morning tea before she continued."

"When I am using Huan as a sniper's bow, I have to gather all the pertinent information I need to make a shot in a very short amount of time. If someone is assisting me as Greyfell was that day and is helping search out shots, but for some reason I don't feel that I can make a particular shot, I will call out "no shot." If Greyfell called out a shot or if I found a shot, there would be many different things I would have to take into account before I even _thought_ about taking the shot. Safety is but one of the major factors that I have to consider, for I would not want to injure or kill any humans fighting on our side.

Anyway, when I made the shot on Garm, he was at an angle to me and I had determined the best and safest target was his left eye. It would have been a tricky shot, but doable. But something happened that I had not taken into consideration - Garm heard Huan's arrow sing ... and turned toward the sound. He was about to kill you and had the sword raised over his head but when he lowered it, he also marginally lowered his head. After all things had been taken into consideration, instead of his left eye being the intended target, with body movements taken into consideration, the new and _unintended_ target became the middle of his forehead, and when it did, it was already too late - there was nothing I could do to correct my shot.

I was upset about missing the shot and Greyfell was trying to make me feel better and made the mistake of saying, "But you only missed by 2 inches." Well, it was "on" from there, for to me, a miss is a miss ... if the arrow doesn't end up in the middle of your intended target then you missed the shot - black and white! I just couldn't get passed the "only missing by 2 inches thing," and was really going on about it, talking about 100 miles an hour and waving my free hand around and I guess Greyfell couldn't help himself and started laughing at me. I finally realized that I was overreacting a bit and calmed down." Anayah sighed deeply. "I just know he is never going to let that one go."

Aragorn was looking at her while doing his best not to laugh.

"What?" She gave him her best mock-glare. "Don't even think about laughing at me!"

"Well, it _was_ funny!"

He couldn't quite get out of the way as several small sticks and twigs were vehemently sent in his direction.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The second day of their journey was much like the first but unlike the boredom that settles in on many long trips, the spirits of the refugees remained high. This fact was going to change however, and for just a bit, the day would be somewhat bizarre.

A scream tore through the morning air and anybody that was able, picked up whatever weapon was close at hand and ran toward the area where someone was apparently in trouble. Anayah pushed her way through the crowd of people and when she reached the center of the group, one of the humans pointed up into the air but when she looked up, rather than be alarmed, Anayah smiled.

"Anayah?"

She turned to her Captain.

"He won't land with all these people here. Information control, Rahan, and push them back a little."

While Rahan and the other three Guards were getting the people to move back and explaining the situation to them as they did, Anayah raised both hands into the air and gave Shakir the command to land. Once the big falcon was on the ground, Anayah dropped to her knees beside him and stroked his downy head while telling him what a good friend he was and how glad she was to see him, as well as know that he had recovered from his previous ordeal.

She removed the message tube from his ankle and was about to open it when she saw that it bore the seal of the Lord of Imladris and was addressed to Aragorn and not to her. It was somewhat disturbing to her that Shakir would carry a message sent to someone other than her, for if Shakir made a habit of doing so, it could seriously compromise the training she had given the bird, for he could easily be taught to carry messages for anyone - the enemy included. She stroked the bird's head and to make sure his attention was focused on her.

"Shakir, you _only_ carry messages to me, for me or from me from this moment on - am I making myself clear, my friend?"

The falcon cheeped apologetically as if he knew he had made an error, then bobbed his head up and down as if in acknowledgement of her request. After kissing him then telling him to go hunt, she turned to find her brother and jumped when she discovered he was standing almost directly behind her. She stood for a moment, with her hand over her heart as she tried to get it to slow its mad pace. Finally, she opened her eyes.

"Why not give me a heart attack while you're at it, Estel!" She handed the message tube to him. "This is addressed to you."

Aragorn took the tube from her, frowning as he did. He broke the seal, read it then handed it to Anayah who also read it.

"Praise Ilúvatar, sister. Hope unlooked for is three times blessed."

After Aragorn had motioned for the Captains of the people to gather around him, he spoke to them as well as anybody else who was within earshot.

"I just received word ... Lórien, Imladris and Mirkwood are on their way and should meet with us in the next one or two days. We only have to hold out until then."

A great cheer went up from everyone, for they had all been wondering just how the logistics for this many people would be handled. The elves were coming ... and that could only be a good thing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Everyone seemed to be in a much more confident and happy frame of mind after they found out that additional assistance was on its way. There was much talking and laughing and the miles were rolling away from them without barely being noticed.

The Peredhels and Legolas then began a game which consisted of everybody asking each other questions, oftentimes silly ones, with the unspoken rule being that you had to truthfully answer, in some fashion, the question you were asked and without previous thought or consideration.

Legolas had decided to take on the one elf that even the legendary pranksters themselves, Elladan and Elrohir, had a hard time keeping up with - Anayah. Pretty soon, Halgar joined in the fun as well.

"Ok. Here's an easy one for you." The brow of the Mirkwood Prince was furrowed as if in deep contemplation. "What is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen."

Without even a thought or pause, Anayah answered.

"Your dimple."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"I don't have a dimple."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, and it looks exactly like your father's dimple."

Legolas couldn't help himself and laughed.

"Ok. I don't have a dimple but here's another one for you."

Anayah did her best to look like she was serious - it didn't quite work.

"What is the ugliest thing you've ever seen?"

Again without pause, Anayah answered while casting glances to see if a certain other elf was listening.

"The ugliest thing I have ever seen in my long life is Súrion - when he's naked." She mock shivered.

Súrion looked at her with a wide-eyed expression of surprise on his face.

"You said you weren't peeking!"

"I wasn't peeking, Súrion, I looked - there is a difference."

Then Aragorn decided to enter the contest.

"Have you ever been beaten in a footrace?"

"Once."

"By whom?"

"Arwen."

"Which ankle was broken?"

"The right one."

Halgar rode up beside Anayah.

"Legolas told me that you have ridden against the Úlaire, Anayah. Is this true?"

"Yes I have. Many times. Ugly bastards... But not as ugly as Súrion when he's naked!"

She was laughing so hard that she could barely finish her sentence and at one point may have fallen off her horse if Halgar had not caught her and pushed her upright.

"You're going to give me a complex." Was Súrion's sarcastic reply.

Anyone within earshot of the game was now laughing for they had learned something else about the elves this day ... they seemed to love to laugh and cut up just as much as anyone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Tathrin and Greyfell had been riding together since they had started out that day and somewhere along the way, the realization had come to the elder human that the Captain he had come to know and in his own way, love as a son, had changed. There was nothing mysterious about it although it was something that would probably only have been noticed by a father. He knew the elf had been alive for a very long time and was a very capable survivalist, but there was something in his heart that had always wanted to protect and comfort the Captain from all the hurt and heartache he had suffered while working for Ostara. Tathrin smiled for it truly made his heart glad to see the new life in his friend.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Shakir screeched at them from high over their heads and after Aragorn had ridden up next to a once-more-serious Anayah, he sat quietly until she severed her mental connection with her falcon and had turned to him. She said only one word, but that one word was enough to send a spike of ice through his heart.

"Slavers."

"Damn." Aragorn swore. "We're out in the open."

He sighed deeply before turning to the Captains of the humans who had ridden up and encircled him. Aragorn thought about his next words for a moment.

"Form a circle around the women and the children then you Captains pass out as many of the weapons as you can. Go ... do it quickly."

As the Captains rode off to do his bidding, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas rode out to a spot approximately in the middle of the two groups. There were many well-armed men in front of the three and the elves knew that if it came right down to it, the humans in their charge would be hard pressed to defend themselves, for many of them were still recovering from wounds suffered in the battle with the Wainriders.

It didn't take a genius to figure out why the slavers had come. By now, the news of what had happened in Hoth could have reached to most of the habitable areas between Hoth and Harad. Such news would have made the slavers very happy for they would know that the survivors would strike out on their own and would be extremely vulnerable when they did. It couldn't get any easier than that. There was a lot of gold and silver now circling the women and children with determined looks on their faces. It mattered not that some of the men were armed for that act was nothing more than a show of force, an old, toothless, bitch dog, standing in front of her pup, protecting it to the bitter end.

Finally the leader and two others rode out from the group until they were almost face to face with the elves. The leader's eyes widened in surprise.

"Elves? Well this is certainly good news. We'll be able to get a lot of money for you three. Why don't you make it easy on yourselves and put down your little bows and teeny tiny swords and daggers before you hurt yourself on them then come along with us. We'll find all of you some good homes - where you won't get beat much at all - if you behave yourselves."

The human looked at his two companions who both laughed but when they looked back at the three elves in front of them, they saw the look of steely determination in the eyes of the three beings, and found that for a small moment, their own confidence wavered. The leader's horse was getting anxious and the human circled the animal to get him to calm down.

Legolas took advantage of the man's moment of inattention to glance at the group behind him and saw that Anayah was unpacking Huan. He spoke to the twins in Sindarin so that the humans would not know of what they spoke.

_"Anayah is unpacking Huan. If you hear a high pitched whistle, stay very still."_

The twins nodded their head in understanding.

"What are you jabbering on about? When you speak, you are to speak in regular talk - none of that animal gibberish. Do you understand me?"

Elladan's eyes sparked fire in their seriousness.

"I think the better question would be for you to tell me if you see that archer standing in front of all those people and who is holding that not-so-teeny bow with that not-so-teeny arrow that is pointing at you?"

The three humans looked and for a moment were quiet. Then the "special" moment was over and they began to smile and laugh.

"We are supposed to be afraid of one archer, a female archer, whose bow is almost bigger than she is? Why, she's too far away to do any damage to anybody! Do you take us for fools?"

"Well, yes, actually," Elrohir answered, "because that archer is a sharpshooter and that bow is not _just_ a long bow - it is a Great Long Bow, and it can kill you from so far away that you would die without even knowing who it was that took your life."

"But the little girlie only has one arrow pointed at us. We could kill all three of you before she could get another arrow out of the quiver." He smiled at his two friends.

Legolas leaned just a little bit forward in the saddle and locked eyes with the leader.

"Yes, human, you could very well do just that. But I must remind you that at least one of you would still be dead. Which one of you is brave enough to sacrifice himself for the others?"

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn, Anayah and the others had been watching what had been happening although it was only the elves who could actually hear what was being said. Anayah had been repeating the conversation for her brother's sake, for as the leader, it would serve a useful purpose if he knew everything that was being said. Anayah knew that Aragorn was an honorable man and though he might be young, his heart and soul were Númenórean and he would do whatever was necessary to protect his people even at the expense of his own life.

Then Aragorn did something that surprised everybody, especially Anayah. He reached over and with the blade of his sword, tapped Huan. Surprised by what her brother had done, Anayah prematurely released the arrow without adjusting the cant of the bow. The arrow sang as it traveled toward its target and quivered only slightly when it imbedded itself in the exact center of the leader's forehead. Anayah turned and looked at Aragorn with a raised eyebrow. In turn, he just innocently shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wanted to see if I could make you miss twice."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The twins looked at each other with eyes the size of teacup saucers and if things hadn't been so serious, Legolas would have laughed at the two. The seriousness of what had happened suddenly hit home when Elladan raised a hand to his right temple and wiped away a few drops of blood. The shot had been a damn close one.

Then the ground began to tremble and even though they were on horseback, the twins and Legolas could still feel the vibration. They could have all cried with relief when they looked at the small rise on the hill to their right and saw mounted elves pouring over the top. Imladris, Lórien and Mirkwood had arrived.

The slavers, what was left of the leadership as well as the others, were not altogether stupid men and when they saw the elves arrive, turned their horses around and fled.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Aragorn, the twins, Legolas and Anayah were waiting for the riders and when they saw that the first two riders were none other than Lord Elrond and King Thranduil, they all could have broken down and cried for joy. With the arrival of the two fathers, this part of the journey had come to an end, for the two families had been reunited with their children.

For a long moment both Lord and King stood perfectly still then they all rushed forward and were folded into their fathers' embraces. There were many tears shed then - by the children as well as their fathers. Anayah was just about to walk forward when she heard her father speak.

"My sons - oh how I have missed you."

With their arms around each other, both the Imladris Lord and the Mirkwood King turned and walked to where a comfortable campfire had been started and where a tent had been hastily put up so if the family wished, they could have some additional privacy. Anayah stood alone - with tears in her eyes and after only a few more moments, finally collected herself then turned and walked away.

All four of her Guards had witnessed what had happened and their hearts were breaking for their Charge but when they called out to her, she had just gathered the reins of Elias' hackamore and had kept on walking. Semoro, Saeros and Súrion looked at Rahan but he just shook his head sadly.

"Leave it be for the moment. Just leave it be."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah's world was shattered. She had had no idea that her feelings could be hurt as bad as they had been - but they had been. Now as she was searching through her belongings for something in particular, she started thinking about her future - whatever that might be.

"There you are."

Grabbing the small, carefully wrapped parcel, she went in search of Halgar.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Saeros ran to where Rahan and Greyfell now stood, glowering at the tent in front of them. Legolas had finally collapsed and had to be sedated for the evening and Elrond, Aragorn and the twins didn't look like they would be leaving his side. Haldir of Lórien had taken over security and had ordered the watch for the evening and was out making sure that all the humans had been settled in for the night. Rahan turned his head as the Guard reached his position.

"Súrion is watching her but it looks like she is going to give Halgar the Elendilmir and then she will be leaving. Elias has been groomed and stands ready to depart."

Rahan turned to Greyfell.

"She values your friendship greatly, Captain. Could you please see what you can do to stall her while I go and figuratively knock some heads together?"

With only a silent nod, Greyfell turned and melted into the deepening shadows.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Elrond heard the knock on the doorframe of the tent he turned and bid the being enter. The big Captain had to duck his head as he came inside but once there, seemed to grow before his very eyes. Elrond felt all the blood leave his face.

"Captain Rahan, what are you doing here?"

Rahan nodded his head politely.

"Lord Elrond. If I may, I would like to have a word with you."

"Can this matter wait, Captain? I must attend the Mirkwood Prince and my sons are all exhausted by what they have recently gone through."

Rahan seemed to get a bit larger as he stood in front of the errant Noldor Lord.

"No, my Lord, this matter cannot wait."

Both twins rose to their feet but all Rahan had to do was move his head in their direction and they both stilled. Thranduil watched everything that was going on carefully and with great interest although he remained silent.

"Lord Elrond, the one who has called you father for some years now, the one you pledged to care for and nurture, is at this moment, preparing to leave this place because the elf she loved and respected above all others welcomed his sons home then turned his back on her."

Elrond turned even paler than before, if such was possible.

"She is here? Anayah is here?"

Rahan shook his head and sighed deeply in exasperation.

"At this moment, Lord Elrond, you remind me of an elfling who was just caught with his hand in the sweets jar and is trying to deny it with the stain of the berries still upon his fingers. I would have thought you above something like this. Of course she is here. If I stand before you then it is understood that she is here as well. Sir, she suffered no less during the Hoth incident than did your own sons, yet you left her unwelcomed and unthanked, as if she mattered no more to you than your household cook who you _expect_ to have dinner on the table in the dining room at a particular hour. This is not lordly conduct, nor is it the conduct of a loving father. It is not even the conduct of a loving foster father or whatever you choose to call yourself.

Your daughter has gone to return something to Halgar then plans to leave this place. You have until then, sir, to persuade her to stay. It is now up to you."

With nothing further to say, he bowed to King Thranduil, nodded his head to the others then turned and soundlessly left the tent. When he was gone the entire Peredhel family let out the breaths they had been holding. The twins and Aragorn looked at their father without speaking as he continued to stare out the door the Thurin Tirith Captain had just stepped through.

"I thought she would have left Hoth after she had freed you and Legolas, Estel. Why didn't you tell me this part of the story?"

When none of his sons answered him, he just shook his head, then rummaging around in his pack; he found something and after putting it in the pocket of his tunic, looked at his three sons.

"I must have temporarily lost my mind. You share no blame in this for I should have asked after your sister when I first got here. Sometimes my lack of tact and common sense surprises even me."

He picked up his cloak and put it on.

"No matter. What has been done has been done. Now I must go see if it is still possible to repair the damage and let that sweet she-elf know that she is still loved."

He turned to Thranduil.

"If you would do me a favor, Thranduil, and see that my sons remain here and resting, I would greatly appreciate it."

The King nodded his assent.

"Go my friend. You are needed elsewhere."

With a final nod to the others, Elrond turned and left the tent.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Halgar?"

Halgar spun around and looked at his visitor. He had been standing beside the Guards and Greyfell when the incident had occurred and so knew what had happened. He had not expected Anayah to come to him and so had been startled when she had spoken his name.

"I'm apologize for being startled, my Lady."

He took her arm and escorted her to a nearby barrel and helped her sit. The small courtesy had not been lost on Anayah and she had to make a conscious effort not to start crying. Instead, she held out the package to the young human.

"I believe this belongs to you, Halgar. Guard the lady well until the time comes to give her to my ... to Isildur's heir."

Halgar took the box from Anayah and after a few moments of silence he decided to speak his mind.

"Please don't go." He said quietly.

She frowned.

"Why should I not go, Halgar? My job is finished and with the warriors from the three elven realms that are now here, I am not even needed as a warrior. You are only a long day's march from your home then all will be well – you can start a new life."

Halgar sat on his heels next to where she was sitting.

"You are needed, Anayah. My people need your humor, your bad jokes, your almost falling off your horse routine. Young Hyadar needs you."

"I need you."

The two turned to see Greyfell walking up to them. The elf knelt in front of Anayah.

"Who is going to introduce me to other elves then hold my hand when I am so nervous about meeting them that I almost cannot swallow? You have a life here, Anayah, and you should fight for it. Go to them. State your case and chew their collective asses out. Why wouldn't you want to fight for your life in this family?"

Anayah stood and began to pace and after a few moments of this, turned to the human and the elf.

"Because I am a fake, a wanna be."

Greyfell frowned.

"I don't understand, Anayah. What do you mean?"

"I'm a wanna be. I wanna be part of this family and until earlier, thought that I was. I don't know why I didn't see it before that my dream of having a real family could never be anything more than a fantasy. I will never be more than the hired muscle - kind of a small muscle - but a hired muscle nevertheless."

Greyfell wrapped his arms around Anayah and Halgar put his hand on her shoulder in support. The Captain kissed the top of her head then spoke his heart.

"That last night in camp when you fell asleep while we were looking at the stars, your Captain Rahan came to me and told me to never make the mistake of hurting you. I told him that if friendship was all that you would ever be able to give me, then in turn, I would be your best friend and staunchest ally until the end of all things and ever after, if Ilúvatar would allow it - or something to that effect. The point is, Anayah, that I meant what I said with all my heart and soul.

You have already changed me - and for the better and when you touch my shoulder or hold my hand, it is enough to see me through to eternity, for my soul truly knows great joy when you do this small thing. There is no need for anything else - it is enough - for our friendship transcends all else. Now that you know how I feel, would you still want to leave - even knowing that the sun would set on my life if you did?"

Halgar gently lifted Anayah's chin with his hand until she was forced to look at him.

"My friend, if the Lady did not think you worthy and very special, then she would not have allowed you to keep and protect her. You are special to more beings than you realize. You do have a family and it is quite large, Anayah, for I greatly doubt that there is a single human in this camp who doesn't know your name nor a single human that doesn't know the story of how you gave a blind, 13 year old boy back his purpose and determination. That _has_ to count for something."

"Anayah?"

All three beings looked up to see Lord Elrond standing there. Anayah hid her eyes on Greyfell's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk to him, Greyfell."

The Captain pushed her away to arm's length and looked into her eyes.

"I know you don't want to, Anayah, but I also hope you know that you have to. Please. For our friendship, talk to him and resolve this."

She looked into the grey eyes of the tall elf and instantly knew that he spoke the truth and knowing this, her resolve was strengthened.

"I will be here, Anayah."

"As will I." Halgar said.

Kissing both beings on the cheek, Anayah took a deep breath and walked toward her father.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Elrond and Anayah walked a ways from the tent then finding a downed tree, sat on it. For a few moments the two sat silently, still uncomfortable with each other.

"Anayah, I am extremely ashamed of my conduct toward you when we first arrived here earlier this day. I was so absolutely relieved to see my sons alive and in relatively one piece that I was blinded to my daughter's worthy presence. Somehow I had it in my mind that you and your Guards would have left Hoth after finding Estel and Legolas and so I wasn't even looking for you when we arrived. I am doubly faulted, though, because I didn't inquire after you when I was talking to my sons. Can you ever forgive me?"

Anayah sighed, still not looking at the Noldor Lord sitting beside her.

"You have already been forgiven, my Lord. However, it will be some time before I can put this incident behind me. To be rejected in that fashion has always been one of my deepest fears - to be told in no uncertain terms that I am no longer loved or needed - that single act tore my heart into tiny pieces."

Anayah turned tear filled eyes to the elf.

"And no amount of kind words or apologies can ever make up for that."

She turned her head away.

"I cannot stay in a place where I have been so wounded. Cut me with a blade or beat me with your fists. These wounds I can receive and eventually recover from. But tear my heart to pieces and reject me and the love I felt for you ... I don't know. I just don't know."

She felt the Lord take her hand, put something in it, then close her fingers around it. When her hand had been put back into her lap, she opened it and looked at what had been put there. It was a small lapel pin made of mithril and which held a small chip of a white stone. She looked at Lord Elrond who smiled at her sadly.

"When the elven smiths of Imladris created the second Elendilmir for Isildur's remaining son, they took a chip left from the cuttings of the stone and placed it in a lapel pin for me. I have treasured this pin and have always kept it close by to remind me of what happened and what could have been. I want you to have it so that you will know that you are just as treasured by me as any of my children are."

He reached up and wiped a tear off Anayah's cheek then tenderly kissed her brow.

"Please forgive a father's transgressions - my daughter."

Anayah couldn't keep it in any longer and began to cry. Quickly Lord Elrond wrapped his arms around her and drew her to him where he held her and rocked her in an effort to sooth away the hurts she had suffered. After a time when her tears had abated and only an occasional hiccup could be heard, Elrond finished his thoughts.

"There will always be a place in my heart for you, Anayah."

"As there will be in mine for you - father."

After Anayah and her father had walked away towards their family's tent followed closely by Greyfell, Halgar had walked inside his small tent to carefully put the carved wooden box and the crown it held into a safe place before he joined everyone for dinner. The tent was dark, not having a glow yet lit for the evening, and as he was turning away to leave, there was a faint pulse of light followed by the faint whisper of a voice, as if the speaker was standing very far away. Only a single word was spoken but that word as well as its meaning was very clear.

_Peace._

Halgar kissed his fingers and for a moment laid them on the box then turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Dinner that evening was a happy affair. Haldir joined them and the first thing Anayah did was embarrass the elf by placing a kiss in the middle of his forehead in front of everybody who of course had to laugh at the bright shade of pink the march warden's cheeks had turned.

Elrond and Thranduil were introduced to Cyrano, Irildë and baby Tinu and both Lord and King laughed at the story of Cyrano's adventure with the wall of the sleeping cavern as well as the story of how Tinu had ridden home for the first time inside the tunic of a certain Silvan Guard. When the Lord had later watched Súrion running around the campsite trying to catch a madly dashing Tinu, he had remarked that the two seemed to get along well together. Anayah had answered by saying that it was only natural, for they were both about the same age.

After dinner, Elrond had summoned young Hyadar and had examined the young boy's eyes to see if there was anything that could be done. It broke the Lord's heart to have to tell him that it was too late and that the damage would be permanent.

Both Elrond and Anayah could tell that Hy was thinking deeply on the matter but where the two had expected tears and had been prepared to comfort him, he surprised them both.

"Well, I guess that's that then." He said quietly. "I'm not all that sad, Lord Elrond, for I have been blind for almost a year now and I'm kind of getting used to it. Maybe I would have, or should have been more upset but nothing has hurt as much as losing my mother and father and nothing has given me more hope than Miss Anayah's lessons on how to listen.

I hear things now that I have never paid attention to before, like what exactly the wind sounds like and what it is saying. Did you know that it talks? It tells us when a storm is coming or when there is danger nearby. I know where people are by the sound of their footsteps. I know what is being served for dinner by the wonderful smells."

The young boy reached out and patted the elf Lord's hands comfortingly.

"See? I knew exactly where your hands were, sir, and I knew you were upset about telling me that you couldn't do anything for my eyes. There's a whole world out there for me to experience and both you and Miss Anayah have given me a chance to do just that. I will cry only for my mother and my father, but _never_ will I cry for my eyes."

Both Elrond and Anayah had to wipe tears off their cheeks as they walked off a bit for a private discussion. They soon returned and when both were once more seated by the boy, Elrond reached out and took his hands.

"Hy, I have talked to Lady Raina and have asked her to come to Imladris to work in my gardens for I understand that she loves to nurture things and see them grow. She has agreed to do this but only on the condition that you be allowed to come as well. I hope that you will consider this and agree to it. We have elves at Imladris that can teach you how to do many things, including how to read."

He saw the look of surprise on the boy's face.

"Yes, Hy, we can teach you how to read. And there are gardens for you to walk in and fields of grain and trees where birds sit and sing for anyone who might want them to. I cannot promise that all the times will be pleasant, but I can guarantee that you will always have a home there and you will never be alone again. Would you like to do this?"

Hy threw his arms around the elf Lord's neck and with tears in his own eyes, Elrond hugged him back. Finally, the boy answered in a small, quiet voice.

"I would like that very much, sir."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The rest of the evening passed in relative peace with the one exception being the great eagle that had landed in a nearby field. The grey wizard and the eagle could not stay but did deliver what Anayah had requested when she had hurriedly sent Shakir to find him earlier in the day. Elrond and Anayah both bowed and touched their foreheads as the two lifted into the air and were soon swallowed up by the night.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

As Anayah and Rahan walked the camp the next morning to make sure that everybody was ready to begin the last day of their journey, they both got a surprise they were not quite expecting. Stopping in front of Halgar's tent, she knocked loudly.

"Come on human, get a move on. We leave in two hours and you are still abed? Are you ill?" She winked at Rahan who smiled. "Have you been injured? Is there some way that I can assist you?"

Anayah's hand was still in the air, ready to knock again, when the flap of the tent was opened and Edda poked her head out.

"I am sorry, my Lady. We were late rising but shall make haste to be ready to continue our journey."

The tent flap was quickly replaced. When Anayah heard the deep laughter of her Captain, she realized she still had her hand raised to knock and lowered it.

"If only you could see the look on your face! It's priceless!" The Captain was laughing so hard at this point that he had tears running down his cheeks.

Anayah gave the big Captain a playful shove.

"It's _your_ fault, Rahan!" She said while vehemently pointing at the tent. "You started that!

The two turned and began walking away.

"Aye!" He admitted with a smile still on his face. "That I did."

"Rahan, our baby is all grown up - what are we going to do?"

Rahan put a "consoling" arm around Anayah's shoulders.

"We can wish him well - he has earned that much and more."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah went to find Hyadar and Raina. The two were sitting in a wain and talking to each other as they waited to leave with the others. She helped her "surprise" onto the wain then leaned over and kissed Hy on the cheek. The young boy's eyes lit up and he threw his arms around Anayah's neck and hugged her fiercely. After she had disentangled herself from the boy's arms she gave him another kiss.

"Hy, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?"

The boy was fairly squirming with excitement. He didn't have long to wait for an answer before a long wet tongue began to enthusiastically lick his face. His eyes crinkled with merriment, he reached out and felt the animal sitting beside him.

"A dog? For me?"

"Yes, Hy. Just for you."

She reached out and stroked the dog's silky head.

"His name is Orion and he is very special."

She made sure that she had the boy's attention before she continued.

"A friend of mine raised him and trained him especially for people that cannot see. Orion will be your friend for the rest of your life and will be your partner wherever you go."

She took the boy's hand and placed it on the dog's back.

"He is wearing a special harness that you can hold on to when you walk. It is Orion's job to make sure that you don't trip, or fall, or walk into things and if you can learn to trust him, he will keep you out of harm's way as much as he is able. It will take some time to learn each other's ways, but I have every confidence that things will work out and you will both be very happy. He is a special friend and is just for you."

Hy buried his face in the dog's furry coat and hugged him. Raina had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, my Lady."

"It is but a small thing for me to do, Lady Raina, for this young man has shown such courage in his short time with us that it would have been small of me to not help him seek out his full potential."

She kissed the dog and the boy one last time then turned to where Elias was patiently waiting for her and mounted.

"Tonight you will sleep in the village called Hope, but today that concept already lives in your hearts."

Touching her forehead in respect, she turned and galloped away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The day went smoothly but when they at last laid eyes on Hope, the mood became somber. Everyone dropped back respectfully then Anayah rode up beside Halgar and Edda.

"We follow your lead, Legend Keeper."

Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves then squeezing Edda's comforting hand, Halgar rode forward and crossed the threshold of the village. He stopped in plain view of the houses, shocked and speechless and when the others rode up beside him they were just as shocked.

They had expected to see the remnants of a village that had been pillaged by slavers for when they had last seen the place, there had been broken fences, damaged houses and debris scattered throughout the village. But now, the village was clean, repaired and pristine, seemingly unspoiled by the hands of murderers who had left their bloody mark on everything they had touched.

The only things that remained to remind the villagers or anybody else for that matter, that anything bad had happened were the ten graves that lay side-by-side. But even they seemed somehow peaceful, at ease with the fact that resolution had come and all those that had been unjustly taken were once more home. All ten graves were covered with the beautiful, fresh blossoms of simbelmynë, a simple testament that those who slept in the soil beneath the beautiful blossoms were at peace once more.

Anayah reached over and laid a hand on Halgar's shoulder.

"Welcome home, my friend."

TBC

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**NEXT:** Farewell to a King, Epilogue Pt. 3 of 4

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**Aranel-Calen**: Thank you for the review. I am sending your review response with the chapter because I could not find an email for you. Hope you don't mind. I am very happy that you have stayed with the story for so long and seem to still be enjoying it. To answer your question about Hoth ... yes, the city and the battle field all went down into the pit because the industry of the city, namely the stone quarry, had severely undermined the whole area. When the ghost of Isildur started the earthquake, the whole place just caved in. Unfortunately, not everyone, worthy or otherwise, would have been able to leave the city in time even though a special plan had been put in place to get as many people out of Hoth, at the last minute, as they could. At least in death the ones that didn't make it out had finally found their freedom.

The prisoners had all been freed or had been snuck out of the city. No, Legolas has not miraculously recovered, poor elfie, but with the love of his father and his friends, is expected to recover fully - in time. Legolas was able to hold himself together longer than the others, but finally, royal or not, he folded. Once he knew his father was there to hold him, he knew it was ok to let go.

Love triangle? Not for now although I am playing with an idea for the future. I guess because I am older than dirt that I have a different idea about love and fully believe that before love can be born there has to be a great friendship first. Maybe in the future. Again, thank you for reviewing.


	46. Farewell To A King

* * *

__

It's a far, far better thing I've done  
than I have ever done before.  
It's a far, far better rest I go to  
than I have ever had.  
(Tale of Two Cities)

* * *

Chapter 46

Farewell to a King

There was not a soul among them, among the villagers who had lived in Hope for most of their lives or among those who were entering Hope for the first time, that weren't surprised at the condition of the village. The newly arrived humans had all been told of the tragedy that had occurred there and had prepared themselves to be witness to all the ugliness the murderous slavers had left behind. But such was not to be, for the well-manicured pathways, white picket fences and well tended houses all looked as if those who had lived there had just stepped away for a few moments. It was only the dead gardens as well as the ten graves that gave any evidence that something else might have happened in this place.

While Halgar, with Edda riding behind him on his horse, sat and stared sadly at the scene in front of them, Aragorn signaled the human Captains to bring their people into the village and on to the assigned camping areas by the river. Aragorn looked at Halgar, then at his father, but after the elf Lord gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, Aragorn nodded his head in acknowledgement then turned his own horse away to follow the others.

As the tired travelers passed by the ten graves, they paid silent respect, bowing their heads and wishing the ten valiant warriors a safe journey. Elrond stayed with Halgar, silently waiting for him to gather his thoughts and if he wished, to give voice to the grief that the elf Lord knew was in the young man's heart.

"I will miss them, Lord Elrond."

Edda slid off the horse and after squeezing his hand in encouragement, walked off after the others. Both the elf Lord and the young human dismounted and walked to the gravesite.

"I know you will miss them, Halgar, and it is only right that you do, for they were your kin, your friends and had protected you for a very long time. But they are gone now, and you can honor their passing and perhaps repay any debt you feel you may owe them for their sacrifice by being the best person you can possibly be. They gave their lives for you, and I think that is a good indication of what they felt in their hearts, for there is no greater way, no better way, that they could have shown the depth of their feelings."

Halgar reached up with his hand and slowly wiped a tear off his cheek, then spent a moment staring at his hand, acknowledging at long last the grief he had been holding inside of him for much too long. Then, as if that single tear had been a dam holding back a mighty river, he began to cry. He sank to his knees and bent over his mother's grave, his forehead resting itself on a soft bed of simbelmynë, while his hands grasped and ungrasped the rich soil beneath the fragrant blossoms. He emptied his soul then, crying out great, wracking sobs. Elrond knelt beside the man and put his arms around him as he had done for his own sons so many times when they had been overwhelmed by grief, and as Halgar continued to sob brokenly, he gently rocked him and whispered soothing words into his ear.

In truth, at that moment, Elrond was more of a father to Halgar than the young human could ever remember anyone else being and the simple act of caring was exactly what he needed. And on that night, under the watchful eyes of one of the brightest stars in the sky, the Star of Eärendil, the star of Elrond's own father, Halgar finally took the first step toward healing his heart.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Legolas had gone to take a walk around the village, for Halgar was not the only being who had yet to come to terms with what had happened in the village of Hope. As he visited the places he remembered from his last trip, he found himself becoming more and more unsettled and haunted by the ghosts of his memories.

The memories of the raucous voices of the drunken slavers, the fear for his life, the physical and emotion pain that had been inflicted on him, and the mingled taste of dirt mixed with his own blood as the slavers had almost beat him to death, were waking up and tearing at his soul. He broke out in a cold sweat and his body trembled as he remembered the events and began to relive them in his mind. He jumped when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Legolas, it was not my intention to startle you. Are you not well?"

Legolas looked into the concerned grey eyes of his dearest friend and brother and smiled wanly.

"Yes, Estel, I am well. I'm just a little tired."

"Then come back with me to the camp site and enjoy a hot meal. Sometimes it is not good to be alone, my friend."

As he looked at the young adan, Legolas realized that of all the beings he was trying the hardest to hide his true feelings from, Aragorn was probably the one who understood his pain the best. He smiled and sighed. He never could fool his friend.

"I will be there in a bit, Estel. Right now I just want a few moments to myself, for there are a few memories that I wish to try and lay to rest."

Aragorn nodded his head in understanding and gave the Prince a hug.

"Just don't become too lost in those memories my friend. Remember that there are those who are more than willing to share them with you."

With a final nod to each other, Aragorn turned and walked back to the camp, leaving his friend to try and come to terms with what had happened to him in this place.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The water could not sooth the wood elf, because like everyone else who had tried, it did not know what to say – what words to say – what song to sing, that would sooth the elf's heart. It did its very best, but even though it sang beautiful songs of peace, acceptance and letting go, the elf, sitting silent and alone on its shores, staring mournfully into the water, did not seem to be truly listening. The river then became sad as well.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

He had been standing in the shadows of the trees, watching the Mirkwood Prince for some time now. He frowned, for he could plainly see that there was something amiss, something he had been purposefully hiding when he had eaten supper with them some time before. Greyfell knew that Legolas was suffering from an emotional hurt that was devastating his heart, and he knew that it was a pain that if not shared with another, would eat his soul and leave nothing behind but a shell of what should have been. He stood where he was for a few minutes more, then having made up his mind, Greyfell went to summon someone who might be able to help.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah was grooming Elias and was alerted to the approach of another when the stallion's ears started flicking back and forth. Greyfell walked up to the two and after spending some time rubbing behind the stallion's ears, picked up a brush and began brushing the smooth, glossy coat of the horse while Anayah cleaned his hooves of the debris they had picked up on their journey. The two worked in silence for a time, but after a reasonable interval, when her friend had still not spoken, Anayah frowned.

"Your thoughts, Greyfell?"

The tall elf stopped brushing the stallion's coat and leaned against the horse's warm body for a moment as he thought about the best way to speak of his concerns.

"I was just down by the river." He resumed his brushing as he gathered his thoughts.

"And?" Anayah was becoming concerned for she sensed that her friend was unsettled about something.

Greyfell sighed.

"The Prince would like for everyone to think that he has been unaffected by this place and what happened to him here." He looked up at Anayah. "For a wood elf that can listen to music and draw comfort from all of creation, he is sitting just a bit too stiffly."

He sighed deeply.

"Your friend is losing himself to his memories, Anayah, letting their hold on his mind and heart strengthen with each passing moment. I do not know him well enough to offer my assistance and even if I did, he might not appreciate my intrusion into his solitude. However, he may just accept your company for you have a talent for drawing beings out of the darkness without showing them pity or feeling sorry for them. This is what Legolas needs – go to him, Anayah – he needs you. Go to him and be his friend."

Anayah looked off into the darkness, as if she could see her wounded friend sitting on the banks of the river. Then, having made up her mind, she handed the hoof pick to Greyfell and after laying her hand on his shoulder, she turned and walked away.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"Legolas?"

Legolas jumped and turned his head then seeing that it was Anayah, held out his hand to her and helped her sit. After kissing him lightly on the cheek she leaned her head against his shoulder then for a time, the two silently shared the peace and comfort of each other's presence and unconditional support. It was finally Anayah who broke the silence.

"I still can't promise you that you will see the sun of a new day, Legolas, but I can still promise you that the possibility exists, that the sun will rise and with it will come new hope, and that, my friend, is still all that any of us have."

He reached out and put an arm around Anayah's shoulders.

"Why are you so good to me, Anayah Dúnedhel?"

She smiled.

"Because I'm bored and don't have anything else to do."

Legolas looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing. After awhile, when they had both regained their composure, Anayah looked at the elf sitting beside her.

"There is no dishonor in sharing pain with a friend, Legolas, and even though I was not the one that had your experiences, I can still vaguely guess at what it is that you are feeling at this moment. You might want to consider that your experiences in this place are waking up some extremely old and very hurtful memories – or maybe it is the other way around. Perhaps what you went through as a slave for the High-bitch …"

Legolas chuckled.

"Sometimes you can be so eloquent, Anayah."

"I know … but don't you just adore that part of my wonderfully rare and cheerful personality?"

Her eyes crinkled as she favored him with her "pixie" smile.

"Now hush. You're interrupting my deeply intelligent and well thought out remarks."

He just shook his head as Anayah continued.

"Anyway … as I was saying … perhaps your experiences in Hoth are waking up some old demons. Royal or not, Legolas, share your hurts with those of us who love you, for any one of us would be more than willing to share your sorrows with you."

She looked at her friend seriously.

"Do you promise me that you will at least consider my offer, Legolas?"

Legolas squeezed her shoulder.

"Aye, Anayah, I promise that I will consider your offer."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

"No. I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. Anayah, he is an elf _Lord_ - he could chew me up and spit me out in little tiny pieces without even thinking seriously about it. And he's your father! What if he doesn't like me?"

Anayah glared at the elf - with squinty eyes.

"Greyfell, just stop it. You are acting like an elfling - do you want me to send you to your room without dinner?"

The elf looked at Anayah, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him tightly as he laughed nervously. When he heard some muted mumbling, he realized he was crushing the life out of her and loosened his grip, for he didn't want the elf Lord to take his immortal grace because he had hugged his daughter to death. Anayah backed up then, glaring at him and making a show of smoothing her hair back into place before speaking.

"I promise you, my friend, that you have nothing to fear from my father. He is truly an elf Lord without peer, a warrior of renown, a leader and guide of his people and the best healer on Middle-earth. But more than all those things, and most importantly, he is a loving father who has always proven that he has room in his heart for everyone."

"I know you are right, Anayah, and the time probably couldn't get any better for me to formally meet Lord Elrond, but I just can't make myself do it. Just look at me – I'm sick to my stomach and the palms of my hands are sweating – I'm a mess. Are all my introductions going to be this painful?"

With hands on hips, Anayah looked at the elf and shook her head.

"I cannot believe that you are this shy, Greyfell. You could look evil in the eye, every day while you lived in Hoth, but you are afraid to meet my father?"

She shook her head then made a show of brushing imaginary bits of dust off his tunic.

"There is nothing to fear from him, my friend. In fact, you would not now be so fearful of meeting him if you had seen him miss the top step in front of our house then slide most ungracefully to the bottom of the steps, on his butt, where he sat for a time, giggling like an elfling. _That_ incident would have put _everything_ into a proper perspective for you."

"I was not giggling, daughter."

Both elves turned to see Lord Elrond approaching them. He kissed Anayah on her forehead and clasped Greyfell's forearm in greeting.

"You were too giggling, Ada."

Elrond frowned mightily although the wink he sent their way softened the expression somewhat.

"I was definitely _not_ giggling. I was merely _giddy_ from the excitement of having cheated death once again for near-death-experiences can be quite horrific to an immortal!"

Greyfell burst out laughing and when he saw Elrond and Anayah look at him questioningly with identically raised eyebrows, he laughed even harder. Finally, the two of them began laughing as well.

"Well, Ada ... Greyfell ... I will leave you two now, for there is something I must do before it gets too late."

She smiled at her friend then whispered to him.

"See? I told you he wouldn't bite."

Kissing her father then Greyfell on the cheek, Anayah turned and disappeared into the darkness.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah walked through the camp until she found the tent where Raina and Hy were staying. After visiting with the two for a few minutes, she asked Raina if she could take Hy and Orion for a walk. Hy's eyes started twinkling and Orion immediately got to his feet, his whole backside moving back and forth as his tail wagged furiously. Raina kissed Hy on the cheek, scratched behind Orion's ears, and then the two turned and left the little camp with their elf-friend.

"Where are we going, Miss Anayah?"

"I am taking you to meet someone."

"Who?"

The boy was evidently having trouble containing his excitement and would have walked into a tree if an ever-alert Orion had not guided him around it.

"I am taking you to meet the one who gave you Orion."

"Really? What's his name? What's he like? Does he have children?"

"His name is his own, he is a wonderful friend and ..." Anayah's eyes grew sad for a moment. "Yes, Hy, he does have a child."

The boy could tell that they were no longer in the camp and kept turning his head as he listened to the night sounds around him. When he felt a slight breeze ruffle his hair, Anayah put her hand on his shoulder and brought him to a stop.

"He is here." Was all she said.

As Hy listened closely, he heard the sound of a horse shifting its weight, then heard the sound of feet touching the earth as the being dismounted. He could tell that whoever it was in front of him had knelt so he wouldn't have to look up at his voice. When the being spoke, his voice was deep and soothing, and right away, Hy knew he had nothing to fear.

"Hello, young Hy. I don't have long to visit, but I did want to meet Orion's new friend. Are you two getting used to each other?"

As if in answer, the dog turned his head slightly and licked the boy's hand and in response, Hy lovingly placed his hand on the dog's head.

"Yes sir, we are. Thank you very much for giving him to me."

He could tell that the man had turned his head toward Anayah.

"He is very polite."

Anayah kissed Hy's temple.

"He has a gentle spirit - he is truly special."

The man put his hand on Hy's shoulder.

"He is more special than you know, Anayah. Take great care of this young one, for the future is depending on him."

The voice was once more in front of him and Hy smiled.

"I have to go now, young sir, but I will trust you to care for Orion and love him all that you can. Will you do this for me?"

Suddenly, Hy threw his arms around the man's neck and gave him a quick hug before stepping back shyly.

"Yes sir, I promise that I will love Orion the best that I can."

He could sense that the man was smiling at him then he heard him walk back to his horse and mount.

"Goodbye for now, young Hy. Anayah, we will talk later."

A breeze once more ruffled his hair and Hy knew for a fact that the man was gone.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Anayah had just left Hy and Orion in Raina's care when excited voices could be heard announcing the arrival of a great eagle. Quickening her footsteps, she almost ran to the middle of the village, the only place large enough for one of the large birds to land, getting there just in time to see her grandfather, Lord Celeborn, helping her Grandmother down off the eagles dipped wing. Anayah bowed deeply to Gwaihir.

"Lord Gwaihir. Welcome to Hope. I must say, you become more handsome every time I see you – are you married?"

Gwaihir's musical laughter filled the night air and brought smiles to the faces of all who heard it. Still smiling, he dipped his great head until one large eye was level with her head.

"A pleasure as always, young elf."

Wrapping her arms around his beak, she gave him a hug and a kiss then turned to greet her smiling Grandparents and for a time the three just hugged each other and indulged in some casual chatting to catch up on the mundane news and gossip of Lórien.

"Has the meeting begun yet?" Her Grandmother asked.

"No, Grandmother, it has not. Gandalf has not yet arrived."

As if on cue, the sound of a galloping horse could be heard and soon after, Gandalf and Shadowfax rode to where the three elves and the eagles were standing, and after greeting his Istar friend as well as the Lord of all horses, Gwaihir took off and was soon lost to sight. Two Lórien elves came to escort the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood to the meeting but when the two looked at Gandalf questioningly, he just told them that he wanted to smoke a pipe before he went to greet the others. Bowing their heads in acknowledgement, the two then left.

After the Lord and Lady had left, Gandalf started to fill his beautiful, hand carved pipe with the pipeweed he had become so fond of. Anayah waited silently although the wizard could easily tell that there was something on her mind. His eyes were twinkling as he blew his first smoke ring into the air and even though she was fairly squirming from the effort of letting the grey wizard have some time to himself, Anayah remained silent. Finally, after watching her bounce up and down for a time, the wizard took his now-empty pipe out of his mouth and began cleaning it.

"Speak, young elf, before you explode from the effort of trying to hold in all that energy."

Anayah play punched her friend in the arm.

"So ... tell me about the village." She smiled at her friend.

The wizard frowned as if puzzled by her question.

"What about the village?"

Anayah spun in a circle then stamped her foot in exasperation.

"You know." She said with a wink. "Nice job, by the way."

"Thank you."

Not to be put off by Gandalf's vague reply, Anayah looked at the wizard a moment - with squinty eyes - then tried again.

"Friends of yours?"

The wizard roared with laughter then put a companionable arm around the she-elf's shoulders and turned toward the house where the meeting would be held. He ruffled her hair.

"Just as snoopy as always."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Gandalf and Anayah finally stepped through the door of Halgar's house, they were met with bedlam. There were several different casual conversations in progress as well as much laughter as everyone patiently waited for Gandalf and Anayah to arrive. Finally, the time for the meeting was at hand and Elrond stepped forward, raised his hand to get everyone's attention and began the Council meeting.

"During the course of this night and this council meeting, we will help Estel, as the most direct kin, to decide what to do about the remains of his ancestor as well as the Elendilmir. The secret existence of the two still largely remains with those in this room and I cannot stress overmuch how important it is for this fact to remain that way.

King Thranduil and Crown Prince Legolas will represent Mirkwood in this matter and Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Haldir will represent Lórien. Halgar, the Legend Keeper, Aglarion as his inheritor and Lothur as worthy Second to Halgar, will represent the people of Hope, and Elladan, Elrohir and I will represent Imladris. Gandalf will represent "Western" interests, Captain Greyfell will represent the Dúnedain who share kinship with Isildur from afar, and Aragorn with Anayah as his Second in this matter, stand as kin.

At this council meeting, we will present Aragorn with the options he has to choose from in regards to the interment of his ancestor's remains as well as the King's crown. Aragorn, do you wish to begin by presenting your first thoughts on the matter?"

Aragorn walked forward until he was facing the others then cleared his throat before speaking.

"It has been decided that the responsibility for the remains of my ancestor, thought lost for over 3,000 years, now rests with me. It has been agreed by all that the responsibility of the Legend Keeper in this matter has been met and both the token and the mortal remains of the King have, for all intents and purposes, been passed on to his heir. To keep either my ancestor's mortal remains or the Elendilmir in this place would pose a significant and unnecessary risk to this village for it is inevitable that someone, someday, by chance or otherwise, will find out about the village and what it contains. It is not any being's wish to cause a repeat of the tragedy in which ten faithful and valiant beings lost their lives. In that regard, I believe that the question of whether the remains and the crown should be kept in Hope has been answered – they should not.

What then, should we do? Isildur cannot rest in the House of Kings where lies his father because he broke faith with the people when he kept the One Ring and while Elendil may have forgiven him for that act, his people more than likely have not, for too long have they lived in the shadow of Mordor."

He looked at the faces of elves and humans as they listened carefully to what he was saying and judged that they were all in agreement with what he was telling them.

"There is another consideration to which we all must give our most intense consideration and thought. The circumstances surrounding the appearance of both Isildur's remains and the Elendilmir would give rise to too many questions which must not ever be asked. These questions could very well lead to discovery that Isildur's heir lives – and Sauron must not ever become aware of that fact, whatever my future decision might be in that regard. Know only that I am not yet ready to assume the throne nor am I ready to handle the consequences should Sauron find out that Isildur's heir yet lives. Those are my thoughts at this time."

Elrond nodded and while Aragorn walked back to his seat and sat, the Imladris Lord once more walked to the center of the room then turned and faced his youngest son.

"Estel, your decision whether or not to become King not a burden you should carry or worry about at this time for this is not a day suitable for making such grand decisions. Focus your attention on what needs to be discussed and decided – today, just stand as blood kin."

Elrond had been well aware that his youngest son had been worried that an acknowledgement of kinship ties with Isildur would mean that he had to make an immediate decision on whether or not to assume the throne. The Lord also knew, as only a father could, that it would be many years before Aragorn would be ready to say yes or no to both the throne and the crown.

Elladan and Elrohir, following proper courtesy protocols, offered Aragorn the option of laying Isildur to rest within the boundaries of Imladris as did Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn of Lórien. After acknowledging the offer, Elrond looked at his much-too-pale daughter and frowned – something was amiss.

"Anayah, you have been much too quiet this night. Do you have thoughts you would like to share with us?"

"What about laying him to rest in his father's arms?"

She shook her head then laid her hand on her forehead as if it pained her. Sensing his sister's distress, Elladan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her, feeling her forehead, then kissing it lightly.

"What troubles you, sister?"

Not making eye contact with the others, Anayah sighed and as she did, her breath hitched as if she were about to cry.

"The sadness in this place draws much emotional energy from me – my apologies for my lack of control."

She sighed deeply before continuing.

"It is a very hurtful thing to me, knowing that Isildur spent 3,000 years in torment over what he had done, then redeems himself by saving Aragorn so that as his heir, Aragorn can hopefully accomplish what he, himself, could not. But that is not all, for now that it is all over, he still cannot be laid to rest in the House of Kings, where he belongs, even though he rose from his eternal rest to do what he could to put things back on the right path. It is not how such valor and selfless acts should be rewarded."

"His spirit is at peace and while those of us who still walk this fair land may put significance on the placement of his mortal remains, the man probably would not care where he slept his final sleep as long as due respect was paid to him."

"I know, Gandalf. I just wish he could lay next to his father."

"His father's arms ... his father's tomb."

Elrond had been thinking deeply about what Anayah had said earlier.

"Of course - Amon Anwar. Aragorn? What are your thoughts on this?"

Aragorn once more stood and faced the other beings in the room. He had heard and considered the words and offers of everyone who had spoken and had come to a final decision. He sighed.

"While Lórien is a beautiful and peaceful place as well as being a protected realm, as is Imladris, Isildur had no ties to Lórien, and though I appreciate Lórien's most gracious offer I must decline its acceptance at this time. Imladris is also an acknowledged realm of peace and even though it has always hosted the descendants of Númenor's first king, I must also refuse that particular offer of sanctuary for Isildur as well."

He bowed his head slightly and his Grandparents smiled in acknowledgement of the courtesy as did Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir.

"When Anayah said what she did about Isildur resting in his father's arms, she made a good point. Amon Anwar has always been a place of peace and until Elendil was removed and laid to rest in the House of Kings in Minas Tirith by Cirion, then Steward of the King, he had rested undisturbed and peacefully in that hallowed place. It is therefore my decision that the mortal remains of Isildur as well as the Elendilmir, will be laid to rest in Amon Anwar for the tomb of Elendil the Faithful would indeed be a fitting place for his son's final rest."

Without further debate, it was decided that those who would be making the journey would rest and recover their strengths and in three days time would escort Isildur to his final rest.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Elrond had called an end to the Council Meeting and Anayah was getting ready to walk out of the door of Halgar's house when she felt someone take her arm. She looked up into the beautiful sparkling eyes of her Grandmother.

"It is a beautiful night for a walk beside the river, Granddaughter. Let us make this small journey together for I sense a disquiet in you that might be eased by a conversation between friends."

She kissed her Grandmother on the cheek.

"As perceptive as always, my Lady."

"Should we females be any other way?"

Anayah couldn't help herself and laughed. She had been in her Grandmother's presence for less time than it would take to drink a soothing cup of tea and already she was feeling better.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Galadriel and Anayah walked arm-in-arm along the banks of the river, listening to the soothing music of the rushing waters and though they had come to talk, the two took advantage of the initial silence to recharge their spirits for there was still a sense of sadness about the village that could not be ignored by either sensitive elf. Finally, Galadriel turned to her Granddaughter.

"Anayah, you are going to make yourself ill with your worry. Tell me what it is that is troubling you and perhaps I will be able to give you counsel that would ease your heart."

Anayah hugged Galadriel and walked on in silence for a bit as she tried to order her thoughts.

"This whole adventure confuses me, my Lady, and I must admit that I understand nothing more clearly now than I did at the beginning. But most confusing to me, surprisingly, is my own place in what is happening. I have tried to understand it and have spoken to others of it, thinking, and apparently mistakenly so, that if I gave voice to my thoughts that they would become more clear to me. This is not so and I only grow more confused as more time passes, so please tell me why I have to suffer for a cause I do not understand."

When Anayah grew silent, the Lady turned toward her.

"Continue, please." Galadriel said gently.

"Why was I appointed as the champion of the future King? Why did you and the other elves throw me into the middle of a war, tell me that I'm supposed to protect the future King of Men and that I'm supposed to draw the Great Eye away from my brother so he has at least half a chance to live until the time comes for him to take the crown?"

"Anayah, I will do my very best to answer all your concerns so that your heart will be much eased by a new understanding."

Galadriel walked on for a few more moments then stopped and faced Anayah.

"Do you think that in the years before your brother takes the crown that Sauron will never figure out who the heir of Isildur is and more importantly where he is? Arda is only so big, Granddaughter. And do you think Sauron does not know the line of Kings as well as we do and that Elrond is brother to Elros - Númenor's first King - and is therefore kin to Isildur's heir? Do you think that he is not going to figure out that the heir is in one of the elven kingdoms?"

The two came upon a downed tree on the banks of the river and sat on it, taking off their boots and immersing their feet in the cool, river water.

"Sauron will wonder why the elder elves have stayed when most of our kind have sailed into the West. He will wonder and he will rightly conclude that we are protecting something of great value - or someone of great value. Sauron may be arrogant, Anayah, but he is not stupid."

Galadriel put her arm around Anayah's shoulders then leaned her head against her Granddaughter's, touching temples in compassionate support.

"The path you must walk, in its own way, will be almost as difficult and just as important as will be the path your brother will walk. Unfortunately, history can never know your name, Anayah, while the name of your brother as well as his valor will have a lasting effect on this place until the ending of all things. But know this fact above all else, Anayah, we love you, all of us do, and we will be here for you as much as we are able."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

When Anayah was on her way to her tent after she and her Grandmother had returned from their walk, she was intercepted by a pair of extremely excited twins. Anayah rolled her eyes and tried to walk in another direction but found her path of escape cut off once again.

"What do the two of you want that cannot wait until tomorrow?"

She stopped and with hands on her hips, glared at the two.

"Halgar and Edda are going to be married not tomorrow, but next day." The twins said in unison.

Anayah was glad that she had a quick mind for hearing the same sentence being spoken by two identical elves would have been very disconcerting to any being who did not understand the intricacies of twin-speak.

"Why so soon?"

The two sobered.

"We asked Halgar that very question. He said that they want to be joined before Isildur is taken away because he has been a part of their lives for so long, that it would only be fitting if he was present at the wedding of the last Legend Keeper. King Thranduil and Ada will bless their union, he will ask Grandmother to stand in for Halgar's mother and since Rahan started everything, he will walk Edda to Halgar at the beginning of the ceremony. Lothur will stand as Halgar's Second and Edda will be asking the same of you."

"Isn't love beautiful, brothers?"

"So when are you going to get married, sister?"

Anayah looked at the twins seriously for a moment before she answered.

"When all your hair falls out and you run around the borders of Imladris and twice down the main path while completely naked." She then turned towards her tent and continued walking.

Elrohir looked at his twin seriously for a moment.

"That's something we haven't tried before."

Elladan glared at Elrohir.

"Well ... we could leave out the hair falling out bit, brother."

Elladan glared at his brother one last time before quickening his pace to catch up with Anayah.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The entire next day was spent preparing for Halgar and Edda's wedding. The women of the village found a beautiful dress for the young bride with matching ribbons for her hair. Young Hy would carry the traditional wine goblets in a velvet bag and Orion would have the wine flask tied around his neck by a colorful braided ribbon. After the vows had been exchanged, Lord Celeborn would serve the couple the wine, which they would then serve each other as a symbol of their love and devotion.

The night before his marriage, Halgar slipped unnoticed out of his house and went to visit the grave of Momma Cwén. Whatever was said would remain unknown to everyone and forever, although it was not hard to guess that he had asked for his beloved mother's blessing.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Finally, the time for the ceremony to begin was at hand, and after Anayah had put Edda's hand on Rahan's arm, Edda looked up at the big Captain and with awe in her eyes said solemnly, "You are very tall."

Anayah almost choked and was hard put to keep herself from laughing and after she had turned her back on the two, had to take some deep breaths before she turned back to the human and the elf, semi-in control of herself. When Edda looked at Anayah questioningly, all Anayah would say was that she would tell her about it later. Then with nothing further to say or do, Anayah preceded the bride down the path to where Halgar waited, dropping the petals of wildflowers onto the ground as she walked.

Stopping in front of Halgar, Rahan put Edda's hand in his then bent down to whisper in Halgar's ear.

"Treat her well, human." He then winked at the man.

After King Thranduil and Lord Elrond had both given their blessings to the two, Elrond informed Halgar and Edda that the time had come for them to exchange their vows. Halgar kissed Edda's hands before he spoke.

"Edda, you came to me in my darkest hour, when I thought I had not the strength to take another step and you gifted me with both comfort and a measure of your own strength. Your first touch - the feeling of your warm hand upon my shoulder, is a memory I will hold dear to my heart for the rest of my life.

Thank you for consenting to be my mate - my wife. May I prove myself worthy of this grace every day and with every breath I take.

From this day to the ending of eternity, Edda, I pledge to you my loyalty, my support in all things and above all else, I pledge to you my love."

Edda smiled at Halgar with tears in her eyes.

"I lived the life of a slave and I was set free twice. My physical bonds fell away when the collar of servitude was removed from my neck, but when I first saw you in that tent, working so hard and tirelessly to ease a wounded soldier's pain, physical and emotional, my heart, free at last to love, almost stopped. If it was possible to love at first sight - I did at that moment, for I recognized instantly, the missing half of my soul.

From this day to the ending of eternity, I pledge to you, Halgar, my loyalty, my support in all things, and above all else, I pledge to you my love."

With the sharing of the goblets of wine, the ceremony was officially ended, and when it was, Gandalf's magic released 100 white doves from the nearby forest and while the newly married couple rushed off for some time alone, Anayah showered the retreating couple with fragrant rose petals of almost every color. When Greyfell looked at her questioningly, all she said was that the rose petals spell was the first magic Gandalf had ever taught her.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

By that evening, a wagon had been turned into a suitable transport device for Isildur's casket and with its finishing, all the preparations for the trip had been completed. Anayah had gone to visit Hy and Raina and she had explained to the young boy that she and the others would be leaving the next morning to take someone home but would be back as soon as she could. Hy tried very hard to be brave but tears rolled down his cheek in spite of his efforts and Anayah had a hard time convincing him that she would, in fact, be returning.

A side of venison had been cooked over an open pit and everyone was getting ready to eat when both Anayah and Greyfell walked up to the group with Anayah waving her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Elias and Greyfell's mare, Amarië, have pulled loose from their pickets. Did anybody see in which direction they went?"

Elladan pointed toward the river and after nodding her thanks to her brother, she and Greyfell took off toward the river at a run. When they found the two horses, Anayah froze in shock, as did Greyfell, beside her. She stood for a moment with her head at an angle, gazing at the scene in front of her.

"Wow. Ok. My stomach is now turning and churning in my body. I think I am going to leave now."

Without even looking at Greyfell, Anayah turned around and walked back toward where the others were now eating dinner. As she walked by everybody with a blushing face, her Guards and brothers called out to her but she waved them off and kept right on walking, talking about how she was going to go blind and how she was far too young to be seeing such things. When the same beings had tried to get a blushing Greyfell to tell them what had happened, the elf who had lived over 3,000 years and who had spent much of the last few years working for a madwoman, could only point towards the river while making futile attempts to get words to come out of his mouth.

Finally, Galadriel took charge of the situation and turning her head towards the river, closed her eyes then sent her elvish senses towards that place to see what had happened to cause two supposedly mature elves to act so irrationally. The others waited patiently for the Lady to finish her "quest." Suddenly her eyes popped open, then one of the oldest, greatest and most beloved of all the elves in Middle-earth, started to laugh so hard that her husband had to hold on to her to keep her from falling to the ground. When Galadriel had once more regained control of herself and had wiped the tears of laughter off her cheeks, she explained.

"I must apologize for my lack of control ... I believe that our Anayah and Captain Greyfell just came upon _their_ babies _making_ babies and were quite embarrassed, for such a thing was not and could not have been anticipated. If we do not make too much of this situation," she pointedly looked at the twins, "I believe both _mothers_ will be just fine, just as Amarië will be fine in about 11 months."

"Wife," Lord Celeborn said in mock-indignation, "I am much too young to be hearing such talk."

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

The somber funeral procession left Hope at dawn the next day. The elder elves and Gandalf used magic to hide themselves as well as the funeral wagon and if anybody would have had occasion to look in their direction, all they would have seen was a faint shimmer in the air and the far off sound of gentle voices, singing a sad song of farewell.

Upon their arrival, it was not difficult to find the stone stairs that led to the tomb but before they began their ascent, Elrond, Noldor Lord of Imladris and acknowledged Master of Lore, recited to them, pertinent parts of the Tradition of Isildur.

"Up these stairs let no man climb save the King, and those he brings with him, if he bids them follow him."

He motioned for Aragorn to begin the climb and after he had taken two steps, Anayah was motioned to follow him. Heir and sister were followed by the casket, carefully carried by the four Thurin Tirith and who, in turn, were followed by Halgar, Aglarion and Lothur who were followed by the rest of the elves. When they had all reached the top and had come to a level space on whose eastern end stood a raised mound, Elrond stepped forward once more and spoke the final words that Isildur, himself, had spoken on this spot over 3,000 years before.

"This was a tomb of Elendil the Faithful as it will be from this day forward, the tomb of his son, Isildur. Here the tomb shall stand, in the keeping of the Valar, while Middle-earth endures; and this place shall be a hallow that none shall profane. Let no man disturb its silence and peace, unless he be an heir of he who rests here."

The tomb itself was opened then Aragorn and Anayah walked inside and stood silently while the Guards entered and placed the casket in its final resting-place. The four Thurin Tirith then walked outside and stood at the tomb's entrance as Guards of Honor, while the rest of the elves filed in to witness the final part of the ceremony.

Halgar held the beautifully carved box containing the Elendilmir, waiting for the casket to be opened so he could open the box and let Aragorn take the crown from within. There was a communal gasp as the lid of the casket was raised, for inside was the body of a king who merely slept and it was a wonder to all that Isildur's body had not been touched by either time or the ravages of death.

There were many who wondered how this could be and it was Gandalf who came up with the best answer.

"Perhaps we were meant to see Isildur as we do now because it was necessary for us to make a connection between the myth and the man. Most of those in this tomb were witness to the spectral form of Isildur, as he appeared to them on the rise near Hoth. But now you see him as he appeared to his people – as a man capable of both strength and weakness. It is one thing to tell stories and record legend and lore, but it is another thing entirely to reach out and touch it with your hand – may we learn this lesson well. Isildur has regained his honor – now let him rest in peace."

Tenderly Aragorn removed the Elendilmir from its case and placed it on the brow of the King, then after a few moments of silent contemplation, the lid of the casket was lowered, then those inside the tomb, who had stood as witnesses to the interment of a King, silently turned and left.

The Elendilmir had finally arrived at the one place where she could rest undisturbed with the one who wore her last and whose struggle had become her own. It was the one place where there was truly peace of spirit, peace of mind and peace of heart ... where there could be true rest. Though the door of the tomb had been closed and nothing was there to invade the privacy and sanctity of that hallowed place, if one would have listened closely, they would perhaps have heard the slightest of whispers ...

_Home ..._

With that last breath - that last whisper - the beautiful white stone, the Elendilmir, acknowledged that her work was done. Isildur had been reconciled with his father and was now at rest, and his heir, Aragorn, had been gently nudged back onto the path he had always been meant to walk and in so doing, had been persuaded to accept his destiny, whether he realized it or not. He would face many trials and would have many self-doubts over the years, but in truth, his fate, to accept the station of High King of Gondor and Arnor, had been determined the moment he had stepped over the threshold of the tomb.

TBC

**NEXT:** Epilogue: The End - Part IV


	47. The End

Chapter 47

The End

Well, here we are again, at the end of another grand adventure. It was said in the beginning that this would be the story of the journey of the Elendilmir, from her disappearance after the death of he who wore her last, until she was finally laid to rest with the one she had bonded with and whose champion she had become – and so it has been.

In _The Unfinished Tales, Disaster of the Gladden Fields_, Tolkien wrote that when King Elessar was in the process of restoring Orthanc, he and Gimli found a secret door behind which was hidden a small room with two "tokens" on its shelves. The first token was thought to be the box Isildur had worn around his neck and which at one time may have held the Ruling Ring, and the other token they found was thought to be the original Elendilmir.

As I wrote in Chapter 4, _Conversation with a Prince_:

_"Isildur sent away the broken pieces of his father's sword with his esquire, Ohtar, rather than let it be taken by orcs. He commanded that Ohtar save the shards of the sword from capture 'by all means necessary, by all means that you can find, and at all costs; even at the cost of being held a coward who deserted me.' Why then would it not be logical for Isildur to also send away the original Elendilmir, the sign of the King's station in Arnor, and also a family heirloom that had first been worn by his father? Would it not be perfectly logical and understandable that Isildur would not want to endanger the great jewel any more than he had wanted to endanger the shards of his father's sword?"_

And so, I suggested that perhaps the Elendilmir found in Orthanc was _not_ the original, but just another "beautiful copy."

I also proposed that the possibility existed that Isildur's body could have been recovered, for there was evidence that Isildur had been killed in shallow water, only shoulder high, so his body might not have been washed out to sea as had been originally thought.

All things be as they may, Tolkien wrote that when Elessar took up his kingship of Arnor, that he only wore the _alleged_ original Elendilmir on high days in the North Kingdom, at all other times, wearing the crown made for Valandil by the Elven-smiths in Imladris. King Elessar said of the copy, "And this also is a thing of reverence and above my worth; forty heads have worn it before."

This would have been a perfect "cover" as well as a perfect ending. I would like to think that Isildur did redeem himself, was forgiven by his father and finally got to rest in peace. It also gives my heart a measure of its own kind of peace to think that Isildur _does_ rest in his father's arms in the tomb on Amon Anwar instead of somewhere out to sea – but then sometimes I can be a hopeless romantic.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

After both Isildur and the Elendilmir had been interred at Amon Anwar, The group of elves and humans had journeyed back to Hope to finish the business of relocating the humans who had journeyed there from Hoth. Finally, however, it was done, and after bidding each other farewell, for a time, the Lórien elves returned home and the rest traveled back to Imladris to rest and plan what they were going to do next.

They had only been in Imladris for a short time, when Anayah, after watching Tilion trip, fall and otherwise act like a walking disaster, then watching King Thranduil roll his eyes and sigh indulgently as each incident occurred, finally had enough and took the blushing Mirkwood elf aside. Nobody knew what the two elves talked about for all anyone could see was Anayah emphasizing whatever she was saying with her hands waving about in the air, then both elves laughing so hard that they had to sit on the ground before they fell. Whatever was said between the two was truly magic, for Tilion never embarrassed himself in public again.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

A month after the Mirkwood elves had left Imladris and had gone home, a courier arrived with a long parcel addressed to Anayah, wrapped in silk and bearing the symbol of the Royal House. When she had unwrapped it, she found a beautiful hand-tooled black scabbard in which gently rested a pair of long knives, ebony bladed and ebony handled. The enclosed parchment said, simply, "Hannon-le." and was signed, King Thranduil.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Just before the arrival of winter, in the small village of Hope, the villagers had gathered at the storehouse to take inventory of what their meager harvest had produced and to try and decide how they were going to get by over the winter and until new crops could be planted. They had always known that this was going to be an issue, for with the new villagers that the people of Hope had adopted, came many additional mouths to feed. They all knew there was a solution somewhere – they just had to look hard enough to find it.

Suddenly, from high overhead, there was a loud screeching, and when Halgar and his people looked up, they saw a large, black falcon circling and calling out to the humans below him. Instantly, heads turned toward the entrance of the little secluded valley, and when they did, they heard not only the sound of horses' hooves but also the sounds of cows and various other livestock. As a group, the villagers quickly moved toward the sound.

A grin came to Halgar's face and Lothur clapped his friend on the back enthusiastically. A long line of elves, both mounted and walking was coming toward them leading packhorses and driving a variety of wagons, all heavily loaded with supplies.

When Aragorn, the twins, Legolas and Anayah had dismounted, Halgar came forward and embraced each one in turn. Finally, he stepped back, gesturing toward the bounty behind where the five were standing.

"I don't know what to say, Estel." He wiped a tear off his cheek.

Aragorn just shrugged nonchalantly.

"This comes from Imladris, Mirkwood as well as Lórien, my friend. There is livestock, poultry, clothing, dried and fresh fruits and vegetables and seeds for planting in the spring."

The young man grew serious for a moment.

"If this is not sufficient to get you and your villagers through the winter and to the next harvest, you have but to let us know. Your people and your ancestors have protected my family for over 3,000 years, Halgar. This is but a little thing that we do to repay part of our great debt. Hannon-le!"

The elves spent a week in Hope, helping them build enclosures and shelters for their new animals and stowing away the rest of what they had brought. There was some remembering and somber moments, yes, but there was also a lot of laughter, until finally, whether they would will it or not, the day of departure came and the elves began to leave. At the back of the column, this time, Lord Elrond's children and the Mirkwood Prince turned and waved goodbye, knowing full well that they would see each other again, a thought that made the parting just a bit easier.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

This story had a little bit of everything in it. There were naked elves, sword duels, a horse race, ghosts, a message from the Valar, and an epic battle. But finally, it is winding down and the end is in sight.

What happened to some of the other characters we met?

Aglarion would be Halgar's inheritor and to him would be passed all the skills and the lore amassed over the past 3,000 years.

Aragorn had once again shown his kingly qualities when he chose to champion the slaves of Hoth where, even though outmatched in both arms and experience, he had inspired and led the people to victory – they were free. Neither Aragorn nor his people had been guaranteed survival but they had all stood tall anyway.

The brave freedom fighters had fought with honor and with no guarantees but to anyone who chose to look, there was always courage in abundance both before, during and after the great battle. For many of the survivors, it was after the battle that they found themselves faced with the hardest task of their lives – moving on. The brave survivors had to say a final goodbye to their friends, loved ones and acquaintances that had given their lives in the name of freedom and dignity, not just for themselves, but for everyone.

Cyrano, the cutup of the donkey world, loving mate of the Lady Irildë and father to baby Tinu. These three had helped soften the aura of tragedy that had surrounded the slaves of Hoth and reminded the elves that if you looked hard enough, a light could _always_ be found somewhere in the darkness – you just had to remember to look for it.

Garm, the ex-Ranger in self-imposed exile and drunk on the power of his position. The Dúnadan got more than he deserved, as well, for as Anayah put it, he ended up as nothing more than a fool, laying out in the middle of a field with an arrow sticking out of the middle of his forehead – kismet.

Greyfell, the son of a Noldor elf and Dúnadan mother, accepted by neither race, had become increasingly dissatisfied with the path his life had been taking in Hoth until Anayah befriended him and drew him into her family. After spending some healing time in Imladris where Lord Elrond would help him relearn how to be an elf, Greyfell would join the Rangers, taking charge of young men who, like himself, were having trouble fitting in.

Lothur stayed in Hope with his friend Halgar, for there was much to do with the new villagers that Hope had "adopted." At long last this ex-soldier had found a way to create rather than destroy.

Ostara, a twisted, freak of nature, dark hearted and heavy handed. She came to _her_ end of days, in a fashion that truly suited her evil nature – on her knees and without a head.

Tathrin, displaced and without any family other than Aglarion, the ex-slave boy he had grown to love as one of his own, was a wonderful wood artist, and would be called upon fill the worthy and empty boots of an old man named Sirius.

Hyadar and Orion, one a young boy blinded by a cruel master and the other, a young dog, a helper, confidante and above all, a best friend. These two would be together for the rest of the boy's life and it is with these two that we finally reach the end of our tale.

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

Lord Elrond stood in the doorway of his library, silent and watchful, with tears streaming down his cheeks. Passing by the room on some errand or another, Elladan saw his father standing there, looking inside the room while silently crying and so he paused, for he wanted to know what his father was looking at that could make him so sad.

"Ada? What is it? What has caused you such distress?"

With a gentle hand he reached up and wiped the tears off his father's face. In turn, the elf Lord took Elladan's hand and after kissing it, held it to his heart.

"Look."

The single word was so quietly spoken that the eldest twin had to lean closer to his father to hear. Elladan followed his father's gaze and when he did, felt tears fill his own eyes. Together, father and son just stood quietly, watching what was happening inside the room.

Young Hyadar, Hy to his friends, was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with an open book sitting on his lap. The elves of Imladris had taught him how to read books where small bumps on the paper represented the elegant Tengwar script that filled most of the other books in the large library.

It wasn't so much the fact that the young boy had learned to read, nor that he always applied himself with enthusiasm to his new skill. No, it was more the fact that he was sharing what he had learned with such an adoring audience – and _that_ deeply touched the heart of both the elves standing in the doorway. Orion, the dog given to Hy as a gift, the young boy's eyes but most of all, his loving friend, lay beside him, his head on his paws, his beautiful brown eyes gazing at the boy with loving and rapt attention.

Occasionally, Hy would pause in his reading to show the dog a picture in the book, a picture only he could see. But that was good enough for Orion who dutifully looked at each "picture" the boy showed him, then would lick his friend's hand, encouraging him to continue. It mattered not to the dog that the pictures his friend was showing him existed only in the imagination, for real or not, he loved his friend anyway.

In the doorway of the library, father and son stood with their arms around each other's waists as they watched the loving scene before them. Then, almost as quietly as before, Elrond turned toward his son and said with a sad smile, "From the ashes will spring forth new life.

The End

8-) 8-) 8-) 8-)

**A/N**: I believe I am limited as to what I can say here but feel that a few words would not be out of place. I want to thank every person who read this story including the people who I never got a chance to meet. The time you took to read was greatly appreciated and I hope we get to meet in the future.

I'll be back September 23, 2005.

Hannon-le a namarië mellyn-nín!


End file.
